Cutlass
by Bells Masen Cullen
Summary: Traducción. Isabella Swan está segura de que el famoso pirata Edward Cullen asesinó a su padre y robó su preciado sable. Buscando venganza, se cuela en su barco, pero el Capitán Cullen clama que se encuentra ante el hombre equivocado. Un cuento sobre la búsqueda de la verdad... y un tesoro, por supuesto.
1. El chico, Smith

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CUTLASS**

_**A menudo, cuando la luz del sol cae, me encuentro a mí mismo mirando la enormidad del mar a mi alrededor y pensando en las advertencias de aquellos que hablan de lo salvaje que es este lugar. Algunos temen a los nativos de las islas y sus extraños modales. Otros a las peligrosas criaturas que se mueven en las profundidades debajo de mí. Yo, sin embargo, he llegado a aprender que el peligro real de estas aguas no está en los salvajes ni las bestias del fondo. No, la verdadera amenaza es el hombre sin honor, sin conciencia.**_

_**Se llama a sí mismo pirata.**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 6 de Octubre, 1666**_

Capitulo uno – El chico, Smith

_Mayo de 1748_

Solo un puñado de esponjosas nubes blancas cubrían la gran extensión de cielo azul mientras la _Flecha Negra_ se deslizaba por las agitadas aguas del Atlántico. El Capitán Edward Cullen inclinó la cabeza, mirando con aprobación todas la velas infladas arriba y todo el equipo trabajando en cubierta. Se puso de pie, abriendo ampliamente las piernas, con una brújula en la palma de una mano y los dedos de la otra envueltos ligeramente alrededor del timón. Permitía que el barco se dirigiera solo más que intentar forzarlo en una dirección específica.

El viento estaba con ellos ese día.

Los hombres no conocían su destino, excepto Jasper Whitlock, el primer oficial del capitán y su mayor confidente.

_El único_ confidente, para ponerlo más exacto. Edward Cullen no compartía ni sus pensamientos ni su fe con facilidad pero, durante los años, había llegado a confiar en su primer oficial y, de hecho, confiarle su vida.

Esa confianza había sido bien ganada. De hecho, el capitán le debía su vida a Whitlock por dos veces.

Pero esa era otra historia.

―¡Jasper! ―gritó Cullen, cerrando de golpe la brújula y guardándola en el bolsillo de su abrigo―. ¡Reúne a los hombres!

―¡Atended al capitán! ―gritó Jasper inmediatamente, haciendo eco por toda la cubierta y también las entrañas del barco. En solo unos minutos, toda la tripulación se había colocado en un círculo alrededor del casco, el capitán le pasó el timón a su Intendente, Crowley, y se giró para dirigirse a los hombres. No dijo nada por un momento, solo caminó lentamente de un lado a otro frente a ellos, agarrando la empuñadura de su sable, el ruido de sus botas quedaba ligeramente apagado por el romper de las olas. Un parche cubría lo que quedaba de su ojo izquierdo, una cicatriz que le corría de la sien a la barbilla evidenciaba la herida que casi se lleva su vida. Su ojo bueno brillaba verde en el sol de la tarde mientras se fijaba en cada hombre frente a él.

―Sé que se ha hablado sobre el lugar al que nos dirigimos, ―empezó―, y el botín que espera al final de este viaje. ―Dejó de caminar y miró a los ojos a cada hombre―. Con la luz de la mañana, encontraremos a la _Dama Encantada_, y planeo tomarla.

Con la mención del célebre navío, se levantó un murmullo nervioso entre la multitud.

―¡Silencio! ―ladró Jasper, silenciando inmediatamente a los hombres.

―Ahora, ―siguió el Capitán Cullen―, hay tesoro de sobra en la _Dama_, y cada uno tendrá su buena parte. Pero en alguna parte de ese barco hay un cofre que es mío y solo mío. ―Les miró amenazadoramente para enfatizar su punto―. Jasper os dará una descripción del cofre. El hombre que me lo traiga se llevará una parte doble del tesoro de la _Dama_. ―Un rugido de entusiasmo brotó entre la tripulación.

El capitán levantó una mano, silenciando a los hombres. ―Y no hace falta que os diga que cualquiera que sea pillado quedándose una parte del botín antes de que sea repartido por Crowley se encontrará colgando del mástil mayor. ―Su voz bajó hasta ser un gruñido de amenaza―. Y cualquiera que piense en quedarse el cofre para sí mismo... Yo mismo le haré ver a Davy Jones, con la punta de mi espada.

Un sonido de terror resonó por la cubierta y Cullen giró sobre sus talones abruptamente. Un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención e hizo una pausa, buscando la fuente. Un joven chico que no reconoció se escondía detrás del masivo cuerpo de Emmett McCarty, el Aparejador Jefe.

―¡Chico! ―llamó el capitán―. ¡Muéstrate!

La multitud se dividió, todos los ojos siguieron la mirada del capitán mientras éste daba un paso hacia el chico.

―No me hagas pedirlo de nuevo, ―gruñó.

El chico salió de detrás de McCarty con cautela, su cabeza inclinada estaba cubierta por una gorra de lana oscura. Sus pantalones bombachos estaban rotos en la rodilla y su cuerpo se lo tragaba una voluminosa camisa y un chaleco de cuero. Se retorcía las manos nerviosamente y el capitán frunció el ceño por los delicados huesos, preguntándose cómo una criatura tan frágil podría sobrevivir en el mar.

―¿Cómo te llamas, chico? ―preguntó bruscamente.

El chico murmuró una respuesta.

―¡Habla! ―ordenó Cullen.

―Smith, Señor.

―Smith, ¿eh? ―Miró a Jasper inquisitivamente.

Su primer oficial se encogió de hombros. ―Se subió en La Española, ―explicó―. Necesitábamos otro marinero para transportar la pólvora.

Cullen frunció el ceño por esa información, incómodo, por alguna razón, con la idea de que el chico sirviera en el equipo de armamento. ―¿Cuántos años tienes, chico?

El chico dudó solo un momento y el capitán avisó, ―ni se te ocurra mentirme.

―Diecisiete, ―dijo en voz baja, con los ojos fijos todavía en la cubierta.

―¿Diecisiete? ―repitió Cullen―. ¿No eres un poco pequeño para tener diecisiete? ―Miró a Jasper, pero el hombre solo se encogió de hombros de nuevo como respuesta―. Dudo que pueda llevar siquiera un barril de pólvora medio vacío, si algo, ―murmuró, medio para sí.

―Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco, ―dijo el chico con terquedad, y Cullen luchó contra una risa de sorpresa. El chico tenía espíritu.

Aún así, el espíritu tenía sus límites, y el capitán recolocó rápidamente su expresión en el ceño fruncido que era su seña de identidad. ―Mantente en tu lugar, chico.

―Sí, Capitán. ―Se retorció las manos de nuevo, tenía los nudillos blancos por la tensión.

El ojo bueno de Cullen se entrecerró cuando tomó una decisión. ―Jasper, ¿has encontrado ya un reemplazo para el joven Tom? ―El ayudante de cámara se había bajado del barco en la Habana y no se le había vuelto a ver.

―No, ―contestó Jasper, limpiándose entre los dientes con la punta de su cuchillo―. Todavía no.

El capitán se quitó el sombrero y se rascó la cabeza brevemente antes de volvérselo a poner. ―Todo arreglado entonces. Smith ocupará su lugar.

―Chico, ―dijo con tono brusco―. Te encargarás de mis necesidades desde ahora. Por el momento, quiero un afeitado y mi cena. ―Cuando el chico se quedó congelado en su lugar, el capitán se llevó los puños a las caderas, levantando la voz casi hasta el punto de un rugido―. ¡Muévete, Smith! ¡No me hagas esperar! ―El chico corrió a las escaleras y el capitán le siguió.

―El resto de vosotros, ¡volved al trabajo! ―gritó. Jasper hizo eco del mandato y la tripulación volvió a sus lugares.

Nadie notó la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara del chico llamado Smith.

\- . - . - . - . -

El Capitán Cullen no estaba exactamente seguro de qué le había hecho ayudar al chico. Parte de ello era el hecho de que realmente necesitaba un recambio para Tom –alguien que mantuviera su camarote en orden y sus cosas reparadas. A pesar de su reputación de sed de sangre, Cullen tenía una necesidad de orden y estructura... disciplina en medio del caos. Ya que, en realidad, su barco era una máquina bien engrasada; cada miembro de la tripulación cumplía sus obligaciones con eficiencia y orgullo.

Pero también sabían como relajarse. Lo que llevaba a la otra razón por la que había sentido la necesidad de tomar al joven Smith bajo su ala.

Sus hombres trabajaban duro, pero también jugaban duro. Tras un largo día de trabajo agotador y algunos tragos de ron, solían tomar placer de donde podían encontrarlo. Muchos esperaban hasta llegar a puerto y encontraban alivio en una mujer dispuesta en un pub o un burdel –o en un callejón oscuro, si era necesario. Pero algunos tomaban lo que podían donde era ofrecido, optando por duros músculos en lugar de suaves curvas.

A Edward no le parecía mal cuando los dos participantes consentían en ello. Pero había captado unas cuantas miradas de anhelo hacia el joven Smith, y no permitiría que nadie se aprovechara solo porque él era más pequeño y débil. Si el chico decidía participar en alguna actividad a bordo, eso era cosa suya, pero nadie en su barco viviría con miedo de algo así.

Smith se detuvo abruptamente en el espacio estrecho y Edward se dio contra su espalda, golpeando al chico hacia un lado contra la pared. Smith gruñó mientras Edward se inclinaba contra él, agarrándose a su cadera para recuperar el equilibrio.

―¿Qué demonios? ―gruñó el capitán mientras se enderezaba.

―Lo... siento, señor, ―dijo débilmente el chico, sus ojos estaban en sus desgastados zapatos―. No estaba seguro de en qué dirección ir.

Cullen se ajustó el cinturón de cuero en que tenía su arma y se colocó las manos en las caderas. ―A la derecha, chico. A través de la puerta.

Smith solo asintió y se apresuró por el pasillo oscuro, tropezando ligeramente con sus propios pies. El capitán le siguió, entrando con grandes pisadas en su camarote y lanzando su sombrero en la enorme cama ―uno de los únicos caprichos de lujo del capitán. Tan pronto como se había puesto al mando de la _Flecha Negra_, reemplazó el incómodo camastro por un colchón de plumas con sábanas de seda. Su camarote era su santuario, después de todo, y estaba lleno de cosas personales y premios de sus muchas conquistas. Pocos tenían permitido entrar en su morada personal e incluso entonces se sentía nervioso por permitir a Smith la entrada. Miró al chico por el rabillo del ojo, de pie, incómodo al lado de la puerta y esperando instrucciones.

Cullen suspiró. No tenía paciencia para entrenar al chico, pero en realidad no había alternativa. Normalmente, le dejaría la tarea a Jasper o uno de los chicos de la cocina, pero estaba hambriento y sucio y no tenía tiempo para esperar.

―A la cocina, chico, ―ordenó―. Consigue agua para afeitarme y habla con el cocinero de mi cena. ―Cuando el chico dudó, él añadió bruscamente―. Date prisa antes de que cambie de opinión y te ponga a limpiar las letrinas.

Evidentemente, la amenaza de tener que limpiar las zonas de aseo en la proa del barco fue suficiente para poner a Smith en acción. Pegó un salto y salió corriendo por la puerta, y Edward soltó una risita al oír sus pies haciendo ruido hacia la cocina en las bodegas del barco. Se quitó el abrigo y se pasó el cinturón de armas sobre la cabeza antes de lanzar las dos cosas a la cama también. Mientras tiraba de su camisa para sacarla de la cintura de su pantalón, cogió la jarra de ron de su escritorio de madera y puso una buena dosis en una jarra de cerveza. El cinturón con su sable se quedó en su sitio alrededor de sus caderas con una segunda pistola en él, y su estilete con joyas estaba seguro en su bota derecha. El Capitán Cullen siempre estaba armado, incluso cuando dormía, su mano agarraba la pistola bajo la almohada y su daga estaba enganchada bajo el colchón.

Tomando un largo trago de la jarra, colapsó en una silla de madera tallada que se había llevado durante una incursión el verano anterior, frotándose ausentemente con la mano en su rasposa mejilla. Podía ver el cielo azul por el ojo de buey que tenía sobre la cama, el balanceo del barco ponía a la vista el azul más profundo del mar cada pocos segundos. El hipnótico balanceo del barco, combinado con la relajación que traía el ron, fue como una nana. Tanto, que al principio no se dio cuenta de que su chico había vuelto, con un bol de agua caliente en las manos.

Señaló con una mano ensortijada a una pequeña mesa que tenía al lado. ―El jabón y la cuchilla están en el estante, allí, ―dijo, señalando al otro lado de la habitación. Smith se apresuró, dejando el bol en la mesa cuidadosamente pero consiguiendo, aun así, salpicar un poco la pulida madera. Soltó un grito ahogado y utilizó su camisa para limpiar el agua antes de coger la taza con el jabón y la cuchilla. Añadió un poco de agua a la taza y empezó a girar la brocha de afeitado en el jabón.

Edward miró al chico con cautela, notando la forma nerviosa en que tragaba. ―¿Has afeitado antes a un hombre, Smith? ―preguntó con brusquedad.

―Sí, señor. ―Su voz salió como un chillido. Se aclaró la garganta―. A mi... mi padre.

El capitán asintió e inclinó la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla. ―Bueno, empieza entonces―. Smith cogió una tira unida al lado de la mesa y empezó a pasar la cuchilla de un lado a otro antes de probar el borde contra su pulgar. Cogió la taza sin mirar a Edward a los ojos y el capitán cerró el ojo y sintió el suave movimiento de la brocha contra su piel. Podía oír la temblorosa respiración de Smith y se preguntó porqué el chico parecía estar tan aterrorizado de él. Cuando el chico dejó la taza a un lado y Edward sintió la cuchilla tocar su mejilla, su mano se levantó de golpe, agarrando la muñeca de Smith mientras su ojo se entrecerraba en su cara enrojecida.

―Ten cuidado, chico, ―avisó―. No me gustaría tener que destriparte porque tu mano se ha pasado. ―La mano de Cullen agarró su sable, deslizándolo de la vaina con un silencioso siseo para enfatizar sus palabras antes de ponerla sobre su estómago.

Smith tragó pesadamente y asintió. ―Sí, señor. ―El chico dudó brevemente antes de respirar profundamente y deslizar suavemente la cuchilla por su piel. Edward se relajó, pero sus dedos permanecieron envueltos alrededor de su sable mientras el chico le afeitaba, hundiendo la cuchilla en el bol de agua entre cada pase, y limpiándole finalmente la cara con un trozo de toalla. Edward cogió una pequeña lata de bálsamo de la mesa, hundiendo sus dedos en él antes de pasárselo por sus mejillas recién afeitadas. La esencia especiada se mantuvo en el aire y sintió al chico mirarle con cautela.

―Un remedio de hierbas para prevenir la irritación, ―murmuró, sin estar seguro de porqué estaba dando explicaciones. Volvió a poner la tapa en la lata y se levantó abruptamente, rodeando su escritorio―. Encárgate de eso, ―dijo bruscamente, haciendo un gesto hacia el agua jabonosa―. Y tráeme la cena. ―El capitán volvió su atención a unos documentos que tenía en la mesa mientras Smith corría a cumplir sus deseos.

El capitán examinó el pergamino que le había llevado tan lejos. Era solo un trozo gastado que contenía unas pocas palabras y una porción de un dibujo a lápiz, pero apuntaba a la _Dama_ como el lugar en que encontraría el cofre que buscaba. Sin embargo, era solo un paso en su viaje, ya que dentro... dentro del cofre estaba la respuesta que necesitaba. Cuando la tuviera, tendría lo que había estado buscando desde que se puso al mando.

Riqueza.

Poder.

_Venganza._

Edward sonrió forzadamente con el pensamiento, frotándose el parche del ojo al recordar. El hombre que se lo había llevado ―el que casi se lleva su vida― pagaría. Con el tiempo, pagaría.

―¿Señor? ―La silenciosa voz de Smith interrumpió la concentración del capitán, haciéndole saltar. El hecho de que se hubiera asustado le irritó más que nada.

―¿Tienes que merodear como un gatito tímido? ―ladró.

Smith saltó sorprendido y, antes de controlar su expresión, Edward creyó captar otra emoción en él.

¿Irritación? No, era casi... _furia._

Pero tan pronto como apareció se fue, reemplazada por la duda temerosa a la que el capitán estaba acostumbrado, y Edward pensó que tal vez lo había imaginado, después de todo.

―Su cena, Señor, ―dijo Smith en voz baja y Edward se dio cuenta de que sostenía una bandeja cubierta. Sus ojos se entrecerraron en la cara del chico un momento más antes de deslizar sus papeles en un cajón y pedirle que se acercara con un gesto de la mano. Smith dejó la bandeja en el escritorio, quitó la tapa y la sostuvo detrás de su espalda. Edward vio su pecho expandirse, como si inhalara las esencias que se liberaron en la habitación: salchichas asadas, patatas, algunas verduras frescas que habían obtenido en el último puerto, y una pequeña rebanada de pan caliente. Edward cogió un trozo del pan y se lo metió en la boca, haciéndolo bajar con un trago de ron.

El fuerte rugido del estómago del chico hizo que arqueara una ceja.

―Lo siento, Señor, ―dijo Smith, su cara enrojeció de nuevo mientras se acercaba más a la puerta. ―¿Necesita... algo más de mí... Señor?

Edward masticó otro trozo de pan. ―¿Cuándo comiste por última vez, chico?

Se movió nervioso. ―Uh... comí algo de pan duro y carne salada... y un poco de cerveza... antes.

―¿Cuánto antes?

Los ojos del chico miraron alrededor de la habitación, sin mirar a los de Edward mientras se retorcía las manos. ―Uh... en algún momento... de ayer, creo.

El capitán se echó atrás en su silla, gruñendo irritado. ―¿Ayer? Por todos... ―Abrió el resto del pan y puso dentro algunas salchichas antes de cerrarlo―. Toma, ―dijo, lanzándole la comida al chico―. Come eso.

Smith se metió el bocadillo en la boca hambriento. ―Y, en el futuro, no te saltes comidas, ―añadió Edward entre bocados de patata―. Ya estás bastante delgado y tendrás que trabajar en mi barco. ¡Y no quiero que interrumpas mi concentración con los rugidos de tu barriga... o desmayándote como una condenada mujer!

Con eso, el chico se atragantó, sus ojos se ensancharon mientras se cubría la boca para evitar que la comida saliera volando por la habitación.

―¡Buen Dios! ―gruñó Cullen, rodando el ojo mientras iba hasta el chico y le daba una sonora palmada en la espalda. Smith siguió tosiendo y Edward cogió su jarra y se la puso en los labios.

―Toma un poco de esto, ―ordenó. Smith cogió la jarra y, echándola hacia atrás, hizo bajar la comida con un largo trago.

Luego empezó una nueva ronda de tos.

―¿Qué... qué es esto? ―preguntó entre resuellos mientras le caían lágrimas por la cara escarlata.

―Ron. ¿Qué va a ser?

―Creí que era agua.

El capitán rió. ―¿Qué hombre en sus cabales bebe agua cuando hay ron?

―¿Capitán? ―Jasper apareció en la puerta. Miró confuso la imagen que tenía delante, pero sabía que no debía hacer preguntas.

―¿Qué pasa? ―contestó Edward, estirando el brazo hasta el escritorio y metiéndose una salchicha en la boca.

―Nos estamos acercando a Sav-la-mar, ―contestó―. ¿Quieres ir a puerto o que nos quedemos a distancia de la costa hasta el amanecer?

―¿Alguna señal de la _Dama_?

―Todavía no.

Edward se frotó la barbilla mientras pensaba. ―Llevan meses en el mar, así que atracarán en Lucea esta noche para conseguir provisiones antes de ponerse en marcha hasta Santa Marta. Nos quedaremos aquí, escondidos por la costa y los interceptaremos antes de la primera luz.

Jasper asintió. ―Sí, capitán. ―Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse de vuelta a la cubierta.

―Jasper, un momento, ―le llamó Edward, echando una mirada detrás de él a Smith antes de seguir a su primer oficial por el pasillo. Cerró la puerta silenciosamente y bajó la voz.

―Mantén un ojo en Newton, ―ordenó. El Artillero Jefe llevaba solo un mes en la _Flecha Negra_ y, aunque Edward no confiaba completamente en él, necesitaba la experiencia con las armas del joven―. Ha mostrado particular interés en las conversaciones sobre la _Dama_ y he oído rumores de su equipo anterior de que se le conoce por llenar sus bolsillos antes de que se cuente el botín.

―¿Crees que se atrevería después de tu advertencia?

El capitán sacudió la cabeza con pesar. ―No sé qué decir. Los hombres pueden ser tontos, y los hombres avariciosos son los más tontos de todos.

Whitlock asintió. ―Le asignaré a Jenks su vigilancia, ―dijo―. Confío en él y no dejará que Newton se escape de su vista cuando abordemos mañana.

―¿Están listos los cañones?

―Sí. Nos hemos quedados cortos de balas de mosquete, pero tenemos balas encadenadas de sobra.

Edward asintió con aprobación. ―Bien. Bien. No dejes que los hombres se dejen llevar esta noche. Tendremos que estar levantados antes de que salga el sol.

―Sí, Capitán. ―Con eso, Jasper caminó por el pasillo hasta las escaleras de cubierta y Edward se giró para entrar en su cuarto. Sus ojos se entrecerraron por el enfado cuando vio al joven Smith pasando su dedo por la empuñadura del sable que tenía en el estante detrás de su escritorio.

―¿Qué haces, chico? ―rugió. Smith saltó, dándose rápidamente la vuelta y escondiendo las manos detrás de su espalda.

―Lo siento... Capitán, ―tartamudeó con los ojos como platos―. No pretendía nada.

Edward cruzó la habitación y levantó al chico por el cuello de su camisa hasta que los dedos de sus pies rozaron el suelo. ―Recuerda, chico, ―escupió―. Estás en este barco... _mi_ barco... por deseo mío. Enfádame y estarás alimentando a los peces después de que te azoten. ―Sacudió a Smith como un trapo para enfatizar su punto―. No toques nada de lo que hay en esta habitación sin mi permiso expreso. ¿Está claro?

El chico soltó un sonido estrangulado y Edward soltó ligeramente su agarre. ―¿He preguntado si está claro? ―dijo de forma amenazadora con los dientes apretados.

Smith tomó aire. ―Sí... Sí, Capitán.

Soltó al chico con un empujón hacia la puerta. ―He terminado contigo. Vuelve cuando den las cuatro campanas. Nos marchamos antes del amanecer.

Smith agachó la cabeza y salió corriendo de la habitación sin más palabras. Edward sacudió la cabeza frustrado por la audacia del chico mientras se giraba para contemplar el sable que le había tenido tan encantado. Con una sonrisa, lo cogió del estante, deslizando la brillante cuchilla de su funda de cuero. Para la mayoría parecería una espada ordinaria, suponía, y ―excepto por el único zafiro que tenía en la empuñadura― de muy poco valor. Edward, sin embargo, conocía su verdadero valor ―y era mucho más amplio que el valor de la brillante piedra azul. Estudió el grabado que estaba alrededor de la gema, susurrando las palabras ahora familiares.

_Dixitque Deus fiat lux et facta est lux._

La expresión latina de: _Y Dios dijo, "que se haga la luz" y la luz se hizo._

Edward todavía estaba inseguro del significado de la Escritura. Sin embargo, sabía que era otra pista en el misterio que pretendía resolver. Cosa de la que estaría un paso más cerca una vez que pusiera los pies en la _Dama Encantada._

\- . - . - . - . -

En las bodegas de la _Flecha Negra_, el chico llamado Smith se movía por el pasillo apenas iluminado, escondiéndose tras barriles y en esquinas cada vez que se acercaba alguien. Finalmente, encontró la puerta que buscaba y, tras una rápida mirada en las dos direcciones para asegurarse de que nadie le observaba, la cruzó en silencio.

La sala de almacenaje estaba completamente llena, pero había sitio suficiente detrás de una gran pila de cajas para que se hiciera un pequeño camastro en el que descansar. Smith gruñó mientras ponía un cofre de madera frente a la puerta, rezando por que fuera suficiente para detener a cualquiera que pudiera decidir entrar. Nadie lo había intentado todavía, pero no podía confiarse.

Una vez que la puerta estuvo atrancada, fue silenciosamente hasta su camastro, bajándose al suelo con un suspiro. Descansó un momento con la espalda apoyada contra la fría pared. Estaba un poco mareado por el gran trago de ron que todavía quemaba su garganta ―y su mano temblaba ligeramente en recuerdo de su terrorífico encuentro con el capitán. Sabía, posiblemente mejor que nadie, que Edward Cullen era un asesino y un bárbaro, y Smith tendría que tener más cuidado en el futuro si iba a vivir lo suficiente para llegar a su meta.

Agotado, Smith se quitó la gorra y soltó su pelo recogido de la tira de cuero, pasándose los dedos por él antes de rascarse el cuero cabelludo. Se deslizó el chaleco por los hombros y, levantando su camisa extra-grande, tiró del nudo que sostenía los trapos envueltos alrededor de su pecho. Cuando las telas finalmente se soltaron, Smith las desenvolvió con un suspiro de alivio, frotándose la dolorida carne.

La carne que, si era descubierta, revelaría su verdadera identidad. Ya que Smith no era para nada un chico, sino una joven de diecinueve años que se había colado en la _Flecha Negra_ con solo una meta en mente.

Matar al capitán.

Y ahora que había visto el sable, estaba más determinada que nunca a conseguirlo. Al tocarlo por primera vez en casi dos años, su garganta se había cerrado con la angustia del recuerdo.

_Él había amado esa espada._

En la distancia sonó una campana. Solo quedaban dos horas hasta que tuviera que ser Smith de nuevo y aparecer en la puerta de Cullen. Retorció los labios con disgusto. Convertirse en su ayuda de cámara le daba la oportunidad que había esperado, pero pasar tiempo en un cuarto cerrado con el hombre le revolvía el estómago.

Aún así, ahora estaría cerca de él ―día y noche. Lo suficientemente cerca como para tomar su miserable vida cuando se presentara la oportunidad. Había tenido la tentación de hacerlo mientras le afeitaba, pero no estaba segura de poder completar la tarea antes de que él enterrara el maldito sable en su barriga.

No, tendría paciencia. Y cuando Cullen bajara la guardia ―tal vez mientras dormía o estuviera borracho por su ron― tomaría ese sable en sus manos y le rajaría su traidor cuello.

Brusco, tal vez. Pero hacía tiempo que había abandonado la idea de actuar como una dama. Desde el día que su padre fue asesinado ―y la espada embellecida con el zafiro robada de su cuerpo todavía caliente― y ella se había puesto a rastrear a su asesino, solo para enterarse de que Eddie "Un-ojo" Cullen tenía la culpa.

Sonrió. Tal vez se lo llamara en la cara mientras se desangraba hasta morir. Pocos lo hacían y sobrevivían, pero ella lo haría.

Sí.

Pronto, Isabella Swan tendría su venganza.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí estoy con una nueva traducción. Algo diferente esta vez, al más puro estilo de Piratas del Caribe.

Espero que el primer capítulo os haya gustado. ¡No puedo esperar a leer que os ha parecido!

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil.

-Bells :)


	2. Tomando la Dama

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CUTLASS**

_**Hoy, mientras revisaba entradas anteriores de este diario, me he dado cuenta de algo que solo he empezado a sospechar recientemente. Mi vida, tal cual es, se ha convertido en una rutina tediosa consistente en tareas mundanas que ya no mantienen mi interés, si es que lo hicieron alguna vez siquiera. Me arrastro a mi lugar de trabajo cada mañana y vuelvo a casa cada tarde, deteniéndome por ventura de una pinta o algo para comer. Mis amigos se han asentado y parecen felices, pero yo permanezco fuera de su felicidad, capaz de observar pero no de participar.**_

_**Me encuentro a mí mismo esperando, aunque todavía tengo que descubrir a qué.**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 4 de marzo, 1665**_

Capitulo dos – Tomando la Dama

Para cuando sonaron las cuatro campanadas, Isabella estaba vestida, el pecho aplanado de nuevo, y de pie frente a la puerta del Capitán Cullen. Había conseguido dormir un poco, pero todavía no se acostumbraba a dormir con el constante ruido y actividad a bordo del barco. En ese momento alcanzaba un nivel frenético; los hombres se movían de un lado a otro, preparándose para ponerse en marcha. Respirando profundamente, golpeó la puerta de madera con los nudillos mientras se frotaba con la otra mano los ojos.

―¡Entra! ―ladró Cullen. Ella cuadró los hombros antes de abrir la puerta y entrar en la habitación, casi cediendo a una ola de furia cuando se dio cuenta de que el capitán se estaba atando el sable de su padre. Le estaba dando la espalda, así que se forzó a respirar profundamente de nuevo, instando a sus músculos a relajarse para no delatar el odio que bullía en su interior por el hombre que tenía delante.

El capitán le lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro. ―¿Has comido? ―preguntó bruscamente.

―No, señor.

Cullen resopló molesto y estiró la mano hacia un plato que había en su mesa, lanzándole un trozo de pan duro. ―Hay cerveza en la jarra, ―gruñó―. Date prisa. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de zarpar.

Isabella corrió a la mesa, poniéndose una taza de cerveza y mojando rápidamente el pan en ella. Se suavizó, absorbiendo el líquido, y se lo metió en la boca con una cuchara, intentando ignorar el sabor reblandecido.

―¿Estás armado, chico? ―preguntó Cullen mientras ella se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano.

―Tengo un puñal en la bota, ―contestó en voz baja.

―¿Lo has usado alguna vez?

Ella solo sacudió la cabeza como respuesta, ganándose otra mirada de irritación. Cullen cruzó la habitación hasta su escritorio con cajones, sacando una pequeña pistola y dándosela por el mango. ―Guárdate esto en el cinturón, ―ordenó mientras se giraba para examinar sus propios fusiles de chispa―. No tomarás parte en el asalto, pero es mejor estar preparado para lo que sea que pueda pasar. Dudo que tengas la fuerza necesaria para hacer daño con un puñal, pero cualquier idiota puede usar una pistola si es necesario.

Isabella se enfureció por el insulto y su mano tembló. Sería tan simple levantar la pistola... apuntar a su nuca...

Su mano se levantó por voluntad propia e Isabella se concentró en el punto en que un pañuelo de seda revelaba las rojizas cuerdas de pelo que había debajo. Las cuentas que estaban trenzadas en las puntas de su largo pelo chocaron mientras él trabajaba en sus pistolas e Isabella se preguntó de forma ausente porqué se lo había dejado crecer tanto.

No importaba. El momento había llegado. En un momento, estaría muerto.

―Estarás a mi lado durante el asalto, ―dijo él de forma ausente―. Y espero que mis órdenes se sigan de forma explícita e inmediata.

―Sí, señor, ―contestó ella en voz baja.

La pistola pesaba en su brazo estirado mientras su dedo se cernía sobre el gatillo. ¿Podría amartillarla sin que él lo oyera? Levantó la otra mano, poniendo los pulgares sin hacer fuerza sobre el percutor.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que bajara los brazos a sus costados justo cuando Cullen se daba la vuelta. La miró con curiosidad y ella se preguntó si podría ver su palpitante corazón... su piel fría y de gallina. Bajó la mirada y se aseguró la pistola en el cinturón mientras Cullen se volvía hacia la puerta.

―¡Entra! ―gritó.

El primer oficial asomó la cabeza en la habitación. ―Los hombres están listos, Capitán. ¿Levamos ancla?

El capitán cogió su sombrero y se lo colocó en la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la puerta. ―Sí, ―respondió―. Mantened las luces apagadas. No queremos que sepan que nos acercamos.

―¡Smith! ―ladró―. ¡Mi catalejo!

―Sí, señor, ―respondió Isabella, cogiéndolo del escritorio y casi corriendo para seguir el ritmo de las largas zancadas de él mientras salía a cubierta. Ella se abrió paso entre los atareados miembros de la tripulación en la oscuridad, la luna nueva les ayudaba con su tarea de mantener la _Flecha_ escondida en la oscuridad. Sus ojos se acostumbraron rápidamente a la falta de luz y pudo moverse por cubierta con relativa facilidad, todavía justo detrás de Cullen.

―Yo me quedaré al timón con Crowley, ―le dijo a Jasper mientras observaba la actividad de la tripulación. Tenía la cabeza baja mientras hablaba en voz baja con el primer oficial―. No queremos que el ruido se extienda a la distancia, así que daré las órdenes a través de Smith.

―Esperaremos en mar abierto, ―siguió―. Pero no nos moveremos hacia la _Dama_ hasta que sea demasiado tarde para que den la vuelta y escapen.

Jasper se giró hacia el este. ―Si sale el sol, perderemos el elemento sorpresa.

―Entonces emprenderemos la persecución, ―contestó Edward―. La _Dama_ no tiene oportunidad de correr más que la _Flecha_. Pero dudo que tengamos que llegar a eso. ―Estiró la mano para comprobar una jarcia, asintiendo con aprobación―. Renard no querrá arriesgarse a que se haga de día mientras lleva ese botín en mar abierto. ―Tal vez el capitán de la _Dama Encantada_ fuera más mercader que marinero, pero no era idiota―. No, ―murmuró Cullen―. Él vendrá a nosotros y no se dará cuenta de su error hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

―¿Lleva pasajeros? ―preguntó Whitlock.

Cullen asintió. ―Eso creo. Recuerda a los hombres que no deben herir a los inocentes.

―Sí, señor.

Tras eso, toda la tripulación se quedó quieta con los ojos fijos en el oeste, buscando cualquier señal del barco doblando la línea de la costa. El suave chocar de las olas, el leve choque de las jarcias, y un ocasional murmullo bajo llevó a Isabella a la relajación. Su falta de sueño y la actual brecha en la actividad hizo que diera más de una cabezada, y separó los pies, pestañeando para alejar la necesidad de echarse una siesta. Los minutos parecieron pasar con cada latido del corazón, todos los hombres estaban tensos, preparados para la pelea que se avecinaba. Isabella los miró con cautela, intentando mantener la misma alerta. Lentamente, las estrellas empezaron a perder intensidad mientras el cielo se iluminaba, y Jasper le echó una mirada de preocupación al capitán.

―¿Dónde está? ―murmuró bajo.

―Paciencia, ―contestó Cullen.

―Dijiste antes del amanecer.

―Paciencia, ―repitió el capitán―. Obviamente, Renard es más confiado, o más estúpido, de lo que había anticipado.

―¿Estás seguro de que su destino es Santa Marta? ―preguntó Jasper nervioso.

―Está viniendo, ―contestó Cullen, tolerante con su primer oficial cuando la misma pregunta de labios de cualquier otro habría obtenido una respuesta mucho menos agradable―. ¿Ves? ¡Ahí! ―Apuntó al horizonte, extendiendo la otra mano para coger su catalejo. Isabella se lo dio rápidamente y él se lo llevó al ojo―. Sí, ahí está, ―murmuró, las velas blancas de la _Dama_ brillaban ligeramente sobre el mar oscuro. Se giró hacia su amigo con una amplia sonrisa, su ojo verde brillaba en la temprana luz del amanecer―. Vale, Jasper. ¿Qué te parece que nos divirtamos un poco?

El primer oficial sonrió ampliamente como respuesta y corrió a dar la orden de que la _Flecha Negra_ zarpara. En un instante, la cubierta vibraba de actividad mientras la tripulación levaba ancla y McCarty, el Intendente, dirigía la subida de las velas. Según subía el sol, desapareció la necesidad de ser sigiloso y, en su lugar, dependieron de su apariencia de embarcación amiga.

―Levantad los colores franceses, ―ordenó Cullen. En un momento, la bandera francesa ondeó en la parte superior, apenas visible en la leve luz. El Capitán Laurent Renard pensaría que la _Flecha_ llevaba a bordo a sus paisanos, al menos al principio. Hasta que no estuvieran listos para atacar, la bandera no sería reemplazada por el estandarte de Cullen -una calavera blanca sobre un fondo negro, y el pañuelo rojo marca del Capitán envuelto sobre la macabra cabeza.

El capitán levantó su catalejo de nuevo, capaz ahora de ver las formas de los hombres que estaban en la cubierta. No parecían alarmados, se movían haciendo sus tareas de forma relajada. Cullen sonrió mientras cortaban el agua y la luz rosa del amanecer daba paso a la luz del día.

―Ritmo constante, chicos, ―gritó―. ¡Preparad los cañones, pero contened el fuego hasta que estemos encima de ellos!

Isabella se tensó mientras los dos barcos se acercaban. ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaría? Miró al capitán, su piel cosquilleaba de energía nerviosa, pero él parecía en calma y tenía una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

―Dile a Newton que prepare los cañones, ―le dijo. Ella dio un salto de sorpresa, no esperando la orden que vendría normalmente a través de Jasper. Sin embargo, el primer oficial estaba al otro lado del barco, de pie listo cerca de la proa. Isabella bajó corriendo a la cubierta de munición, buscando al Artillero Jefe.

―El capitán ha dicho que se preparen los cañones, ―le dijo sin aliento, intentando ignorar la forma apreciativa en que la mirada de él se movía por su silueta. Había sido un shock la primera vez que uno de los hombres la había mirado de esa forma -tampoco es que nunca se la hubieran comido con la mirada, pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza que podría pasar mientras iba vestida de chico. Antes de llegar a bordo, Isabella había sido felizmente ignorante del hecho de que los hombres a veces encontraban consuelo en los brazos de otros hombres. Fue cuando dobló una esquina y encontró a dos miembros de la tripulación en un abrazo que todo se hizo cristalino. Se detuvo impresionada, escondida entre las sombres mientras uno de los hombres se ponía de rodillas y tiraba de los calzones del otro. Conteniendo un grito ahogado, Isabella consiguió largarse a trompicones por dónde había venido y se juró ser más cuidadosa cuando vagara sola por la noche.

Desde entonces, se había acostumbrado a las miradas de lujuria de algunos miembros de la tripulación, y las de Newton eran las peores de todas. Isabella era habitualmente muy cuidadosa al evitar al hombre, segura de que él no estaba acostumbrado a contenerse cuando se trataba de sus deseos más básicos.

Isabella se estremeció ligeramente al pensarlo.

―Siempre están listos, ―contestó Newton sugerentemente, su sonrisa suspicaz era incluso más desagradable debido a sus dientes podridos. Isabella contuvo una mueca de asco, mirando en su lugar detrás de él, a la fila de cañones. A pesar de su naturaleza nauseabunda, el alardeo de Newton era cierto. Cada cañón estaba cargado y tripulado, solo necesitando ser rodado hacia delante en posición de disparo un momento antes del asalto.

―Se lo diré, ―dijo ella asintiendo, solo para ser detenida cuando se giró para marcharse por la sudorosa mano de él en su brazo. La acercó a él de un tirón, su horrible aliento cayó sobre la mejilla de ella.

―Eres una cosita delgaducha, ―murmuró en su oído―, pero no del todo desagradable al ojo. Y eres casi tan suave como una moza. ―Su mano bajó por su espalda y apretó agresivamente su trasero―. Después de la batalla, ¿qué dices de que tengamos una pequeña... celebración privada?

Isabella luchó contra la bilis que subió por su garganta, estirando la mano lentamente en su lugar hacia la pistola que llevaba en el cinturón. Newton abrió los ojos como platos al oír como la amartillaba, y bajó la mirada para ver la boca presionada contra su barriga. La soltó inmediatamente, dando un paso atrás con las manos levantadas a la defensiva.

―Solo era una oferta amable, ―protestó, su sonrisa creída era traicionada por el sudor de su labio superior.

―Considera esto mi amable negativa, ―contestó ella, apartándose mientras desamartillaba la pistola y volvía a guardársela en el cinturón―. Dejaré al capitán saber que estás listo. ―Subió corriendo las escaleras, deteniéndose justo antes de salir a cubierta. Se inclinó pesadamente contra la pared, su corazón golpeaba en su pecho mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Su encuentro con Newton la había puesto muy nerviosa. Sabía que si él elegía forzar sus atenciones sobre ella, no podría quitárselo de encima. Afortunadamente, de todos era sabido que el capitán se oponía a cualquier forma de violación. Era extraño que se sintiera consolada por eso -que el aseguramiento de su bienestar cayera en el mismo hombre a quien pretendía matar.

Sí que era un mundo extraño.

Se sacudió de sus pensamientos y respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse mientras corría de vuelta hasta el capitán. ―Los cañones están listos, señor, ―dijo con voz firme.

Un asentimiento fue la única respuesta que recibió antes de que Cullen se volviera hacia el Intendente. ―Diez grados estribor, acércanos a su babor.

―Sí, Capitán, ―respondió Crowley, girando ligeramente el timón.

―Despacio, ―murmuró Cullen―. Despacio... más despacio. No demasiado cerca, no queremos alertarles.

Finalmente se acercaron lo suficiente como para ver claramente a la tripulación. Isabella identificó fácilmente al capitán y él levantó una mano a modo de saludo, aparentemente sin darse cuenta todavía de que estaba a solo un instante de su destrucción.

Edward soltó una risita, luego levantó una mano como respuesta mientras gritaba, ―¡Levantad los colores!

Isabella miró impresionada como todo parecía suceder a la vez -la bandera francesa fue reemplazada por la bandera de Cullen, su espeluznante sonrisa ondeaba en el viento. Se oyó un fuerte chasquido cuando los cañones se colocaron en su posición apuntando por las aberturas y el Capitán gritó, ―¡Apuntad!

Sucedió en cuestión de segundos mientras el Capitán Renard miraba confuso, con la mano congelada en el aire.

―¡Fuego! ―gritó Cullen. La orden hizo eco a través de Whitlock y luego de Newton antes de que una tormenta de cañonazos explotara en la quietud. El disparo de avisó cayó en arco sobre la proa de la _Dama_, la tripulación corrió hacia todas partes con un frenético pánico.

Sin embargo, el aviso fue ignorado, y el Capitán Cullen no había esperado realmente que Renard fuera a rendirse sin luchar. Mientras los hombres de él se apresuraban a cargar sus propios cañones, Cullen gritó otra orden de disparo y el resto de los cañones descargaron, explotando esa vez en la cubierta del barco. Isabella se llevó las manos a los oídos por reflejo y, a través del humo, solo pudo entrever la figura del Capitán Renard moviendo los brazos y ordenando a sus hombres responder al fuego.

―¡Llevanos a su costado, Crowley! ―gritó Cullen mientras la _Dama _se movía con dificultad en el agua. Renard les gritó a sus hombres y luego se dio cuenta de que su piloto había sido alcanzado por la última ráfaga y no había nadie manejando el timón. Se abrió paso a empujones entre los frenéticos miembros de la tripulación, desesperado por mantener el control de su barco.

Era demasiado tarde.

―¡Garfios! ―La orden del capitán hizo eco en el aire mientras los hombres lanzaban los enormes ganchos hacia arriba y hacia la cubierta de la _Dama_. Cuando se engancharon, los hombres tiraron de las cuerdas al unísono, los músculos se tensaron y las voces se unificaron en fuertes gruñidos por la victoria que se avecinaba. Con los dos barcos unidos uno al otro, los miembros de la tripulación de la _Flecha_ saltaron al otro barco, con los sables brillando en la luz del sol y el sonido del fuego de las pistolas llenando el aire.

El choque del metal y los gritos de batalla se filtraron a través del humo mientras Isabella veía la batalla desde su lugar al lado de Cullen. Él estaba de pie, con un pie apoyado en la borda de la _Flecha_, el otro en la _Dama_, una pistola en cada mano mientras gritaba órdenes a los hombres. Apuntó cuando uno de los hombres de Renard corrió hacia los cañones, disparando al hombre en la pierna. Cayó a la cubierta con un grito de dolor y Edward disparó de nuevo, dando esa vez en la jarcia en el palo de mesana y liberando la pesada vela sobre las cabezas de tres hombres que peleaban contra los suyos.

Cullen se guardó las pistolas y sacó su sable -el_ sable de su padre,_ se corrigió Isabella- y saltó al centro de la reyerta con solo un rápido, ―¡Quédate aquí, Smith! ―gruñido sobre su hombro. Lanzando cortes entre los cuerpos que se retorcían, reuniéndose con Whitlock y girándose para pelear espalda contra espalda con su primer oficial.

―¿Llamas a esto un poco de diversión? ―preguntó Jasper con sarcasmo, levantando su propia espada para bloquear un golpe.

―Oh, vamos, Jasper, ―contestó con una ligera risa, girando hacia la izquierda para dar caña al hombre barril que blandía un sable en cada rechoncho puño―. ¡No puedes decir que no estás disfrutando esto!

Pelearon en un baile coordinado que solo podía conseguirse después de docenas de batallas y años de confianza. Lanzándose y girando, cada uno defendió los puntos débiles del otro, con sus espadas cortando el aire.

Entonces, tan rápido como había empezado, la pelea terminó, y la tripulación de Renard se arrodillo derrotada en la cubierta de la _Dama_, con las manos atadas a la espalda y las cabezas bajas. Los hombres de Cullen rodeaban a un puñado de pasajeros que se retiraron a sus camarotes cuando empezó la pelea, y estaban de pie en un pequeño círculo, con el miedo evidente en sus caras. La tripulación de la _Flecha_ estaba desperdigada por la cubierta, apuntando con armas a los prisioneros e incapaces de esconder sus sonrisitas de satisfacción.

―Whitlock, ―dijo el capitán con voz firme mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la tripulación―, divide a los hombres para que registren el barco. Quiero el tesoro a bordo antes de que nuestra presencia aquí atraiga algún interés.

―¡Smith! ―gritó, e Isabella cruzó nerviosa el espacio entre los dos barcos―. Recoge cualquier baratija que los pasajeros escondan. ―Se giró para mirar furioso al grupo―. No queréis quedaros nada si es que valoráis vuestras vidas, ―avisó e, inmediatamente, empezaron a quitarse anillos y a sacar relojes de bolsillo. Isabella cogió una bolsita que Jasper le dio y fue hacia el pequeño grupo. Extendiéndola, contuvo una náusea mientras cada objeto caía en el interior.

―Por favor, ―suplicó una mujer anciana mientras tocaba su collar de oro con lágrimas en los ojos―. Era de mi madre. ―El corazón de Isabella se encogió. Ella nunca había conocido a su madre, que había muerto al nacer ella, y la súplica de la mujer hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Miró de un lado a otro, buscando al capitán, y le encontró mirándola fijamente.

Isabella tragó con dificultad. La estaba mirando, viendo si podía con la responsabilidad que le había dado. Si fallaba esa prueba, perdería la oportunidad de hacer lo que había ido a hacer allí.

―Lo siento, ―dijo en voz baja, sin mirar a la mujer a los ojos. Isabella movió la bolsa hacia ella de forma insistente e intentó ignorar los sollozos de la mujer mientras se desabrochaba el collar y lo entregaba. Sin otra palabra, Isabella volvió a la _Flecha_, poniendo la bolsa en la pila del botín que el Intendente ya estaba contando. Fue a trabajar con el resto de la tripulación, transfiriendo rápidamente el cargamento de la _Dama_ a la _Flecha_, manteniendo todo el rato un ojo en busca de barcos de la corona u otros bucaneros que pudieran sentirse tentados de robar el tesoro para ellos.

Respirando pesadamente y limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, Isabella se inclinó contra una gran caja para descansar un momento. Los hombres siguieron trabajando a su alrededor y ella intentó no llamar la atención mientras buscaba al capitán entre la multitud. Había desaparecido bajo la cubierta de la _Dama_ y todavía no había subido.

―¡Smith! ―ladró Crowley, haciéndola saltar. Se volvió hacia él, pero él no levantó la mirada del libro de contabilidad en que estaba marcando el ingreso del día―. Vuelve a trabajar, ―ordenó―. Nada de descansar hasta que hayamos zarpado.

Isabella se tragó una contestación. Estaba cansada de cumplir órdenes. Cansada de estar rodeada de hombres asquerosos y olorosos. Cansada de ser una criminal. Estaba llena de culpa y enfado... frustración porque ese plan suyo parecía caerse a pedazos a su alrededor. Había hombres intentando tocarla. Robaba collares de damas y las hacía llorar. ¡Llevaba encima una pistola, por el amor de Dios!

Entonces le vio. El Capitán Cullen salió a cubierta, sonriendo a sus hombres y con la espada de su padre balanceándose a su cadera.

_Sí_. Ese era su propósito.

E Isabella sabía que soportaría cualquier tormento para hacerle pagar por lo que había hecho. Respirando profundamente, cruzó hasta la _Dama_ y llevó otra caja hasta el barco de Cullen, con el odio y la furia ardiendo en sus tripas mientras veía al capitán celebrar con sus hombres.

Un grito le llamó la atención, e Isabella vio al primer oficial correr hasta Cullen con una pequeña caja en las manos. La extendió y la sonrisa del capitán creció mientras la cogía de Whitlock, agarrándola contra su pecho. Diciéndole una última palabra en voz baja al primer oficial, paso rápidamente a la _Flecha _y corrió a su habitación sin decirle una palabra a nadie.

―¡Daos prisa! ―gritó Whitlock―. Tomad esto rápido. ¡Nos vamos en quince minutos!

―¿Qué hay de la tripulación? ―contestó con un grito McCarty, lanzándoles una sonrisita de satisfacción a los hombres que estaban de rodillas.

―Dejadlos atados, ―contestó el primer oficial―. Para cuando se liberen habremos puesto una buena distancia.

Mientras los hombres doblaban sus esfuerzos, corriendo de un barco al otro, los ojos de Isabella fueron hacia la puerta por la que había desaparecido el capitán. Estaba solo y todos los demás estaban tan ocupados que seguro que no notaban su ausencia. Miró a Crowley, que cargaba con un gran baúl con la ayuda de otro hombre hacia el lado opuesto del barco.

¿Podría ser esa su oportunidad? Sus dedos fueron a la pistola que tenía a la cintura, frotando lentamente el mango. Caminando rápidamente y manteniéndose fuera del camino de los demás en la medida de lo posible, fue hasta la habitación del capitán. Mirando sobre su hombro una vez más para asegurarse de que nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía, dio un paso hacia el pasillo oscuro, instando a sus ojos a acostumbrarse rápidamente. Se escondió en el umbral de una puerta, escuchando intensamente en busca de voces o pasos. Al no oír nada, Isabella caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta del capitán, presionando la oreja contra ella antes de girar en silencio el pomo.

Por una grieta de la puerta, pudo ver la espalda de Edward Cullen. No estaba sentado a su escritorio, sino inclinado sobre él, examinando algo de cerca... tan de cerca, de hecho, que no levantó la mirada cuando Isabella entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

―¿Eres tú, Smith? ―murmuró, todavía concentrado en su escritorio.

Isabella dio un salto, no se había dado cuenta que él había notado su entrada. ―Sí, señor, ―dijo solo por hábito―. ¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo?

Él rio sin humor. ―Nada pasa en este barco sin que yo lo sepa, ―contestó―. Ahora, ¿qué sucede?

En todo ese tiempo todavía no la había mirado... e Isabella se dio cuenta de que si había un buen momento para que cumpliera su misión, era ese. En silencio, sacó la pistola de su cinturón, levantándola con las dos manos. Amartilló el arma y, al oírlo, Cullen cuadró los hombros y, lentamente, se enderezo y se dio la vuelta; su mirada era oscura y de furia.

―¿Qué es esto? ―siseó.

Isabella luchó contra el temblor de su voz. ―Yo diría que es obvio.

Cullen tensó la mandíbula e Isabella pudo sentir el enfado radiar de su piel. ―¿Planeas usar eso? ―preguntó, bajando brevemente la mirada a la pistola que ella tenía agarrada entre sus manos de nudillos blancos.

Ella no dijo nada.

―¿Alguna vez has disparado a un hombre mientras te mira a los ojos, Smith? ―siguió con un tono bajo, dando un lento paso hacia ella―. ¿Le has mantenido la mirada mientras tomabas su vida?

La mano de ella tembló ligeramente, pero levantó la pistola con determinación. ―Puedo matarte.

Cullen se quedó helado.

―¿Y por qué harías tal cosa? ―Otro paso. Otro movimiento de la pistola. Otro punto muerto.

―Tú mataste a mi padre.

La única reacción fue que entrecerró su ojo bueno. ―Sí. Imagino que he matado unos cuantos padres. Tendrás que ser más específico.

Para el disgusto de Isabella, una tanda de lágrimas empezó a picar en sus ojos y se tragó la emoción, cuadrando los hombros.

―Tú mataste a Charles Swan.

Por primera vez, hubo una brecha en el frío comportamiento de Cullen, e Isabella creyó ver un brillo de sorpresa iluminar sus ojos.

_Oh, sí, _pensó. _Sé la verdad, bastardo._

―¿Swan? ―repitió―. No... _Capitán _Charlie Swan.

Isabella se tensó. ―Dejó su cargo antes de que yo naciera.

Cullen resopló. ―¿Cargo?

―Llevo casi dos años buscándote, ―dijo ella, ignorando su comentario―. Desde ese día en que le dejaste sangrando hasta la muerte en el suelo de su estudio.

El capitán dio otro pequeño paso hacia ella, y ella se dio cuenta de que el cañón de la pistola estaba ya a solo centímetros de su pecho. Su mano apretó el mango, su dedo se posicionó sobre el gatillo.

―Yo no maté a tu padre, chico, ―dijo él en voz baja.

―Mentiroso, ―escupió ella.

―No fui yo.

La determinación que vio en los ojos de él la sacudió ligeramente.

_No. No podía estar equivocada... ¿verdad?_

Pero no importó. La breve duda -el momento de vacilación- fue todo lo que necesitó el Capitán Cullen. En un fluido movimiento, él levantó la mano y golpeó la pistola de su pecho mientras la giraba, asegurando su brazo alrededor del cuello de ella. La pistola golpeó el suelo mientras ella luchaba con él, pero no era adversaria para su fuerza superior. Él la movió a la fuerza contra el escritorio y la afilada esquina de la tabla de madera le rozó el estómago.

―Ahora, ―gruñó él en su oído―, dime quién eres realmente... y porqué no debería matarte ahora mismo.

Isabella lucho por tomar aire, las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos. Le arañó el antebrazo, pero él ignoró su resistencia.

―¡Respóndeme! ―demandó.

―No... no puedo... ―dijo con voz ronca. Con un resoplido de exasperación, él aflojó un poco su agarre e Isabella tomó aire con dificultad.

―¿Quién eres? ―repitió.

―Te lo he dicho-

―¡Mientes! ― interrumpió con un grito―. Sé que Charlie Swan no tenía hijos. Su esposa murió al dar a luz a su única hija... ―Cullen dejó de hablar e Isabella le sintió tensarse.

―No... ―murmuró, girándola de repente y empujando su espalda contra el escritorio. Hundió los dedos en sus brazos e Isabella levantó la barbilla, luchando contra las lágrimas. Le tomó la barbilla con una mano, su ojo verde brillaba mientras examinaba la cara de ella más de cerca.

Isabella estiró la mano detrás de ella, buscando algo en el escritorio... lo que fuera que pudiera usar como arma. Cerró la mano alrededor de un objeto, pero no se atrevió a mirar qué era.

―No puede ser, ―dijo, sus ojos bajaron de su cara a su cuerpo mientras su asombro hacía que soltara ligeramente su agarre en ella.

Aprovechando el momento, Isabella levantó el pesado pisapapeles y, con todas sus fuerzas, golpeó con él la sien de Cullen. Abrió el ojo desmesuradamente por la sorpresa mientras su agarre en ella se apretaba dolorosamente. Ella levantó la mano para golpear de nuevo, pero Edward se derrumbó sobre el suelo. Isabella se cernió sobre él, su corazón latía salvajemente mientras intentaba respirar desesperadamente.

_¿Lo había hecho? ¿Estaba muerto?_

Un momento de euforia fue seguido casi de forma inmediata por una ola de náuseas. Miró su cuerpo inconsciente, con el pisapapeles todavía agarrado en la mano. Su mirada se movió a la pequeña estatua -una fundición en bronce de un león rugiendo sentado sobre sus patas traseras. Una mancha oscura teñía el metal y, cuando goteó en su mano, Isabella se dio cuenta de lo que era.

Sangre. La sangre de _él_.

Con un gemido, Isabella dejó caer el pisapapeles y este golpeó el suelo de madera con un ruido sordo, descansando contra el hombro de él. Más sangre goteaba de su cabeza, cayendo por su pelo hasta el suelo.

La mano de Isabella voló a su boca mientras se arrodillaba.

_¿Qué había hecho?_

Cierto, Edward Cullen era un asesino. Pero ahora... ahora ella también lo era.

De repente, la puerta de la cabina se abrió de golpe y Jasper Whitlock entró corriendo.

―¡Capitán, se acerca un barco de la Corona! ―Sus palabras terminaron con un grito ahogado de impresión al absorber la imagen que tenía delante. Isabella se puso de pie de un salto, el miedo y el pánico hicieron desaparecer la culpa que la paralizaba. Salió corriendo hacia la puerta, solo para ser atrapada en los fuertes brazos del primer oficial. La contuvo con un agarre de acero, sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo.

―¡Suéltame! ―Le dio una patada, pero él la sostuvo con facilidad. Un gemido procedente del suelo hizo que los dos detuvieran sus movimientos.

―Está vivo,―murmuró Isabella aliviada, seguido rápidamente de un escalofrío de miedo.

Ella moriría. A no ser que consiguiera escapar, moriría.

Cullen gimió de nuevo, llamando la atención de Whitlock, e Isabella luchó contra sus instintos y se desplomó, fingiendo un desmayo. El primer oficial ajustó su agarre, murmurando una queja, e Isabella aprovechó la oportunidad para hundir sus dientes en el brazo de él... con fuerza.

Whitlock se apartó sorprendido e Isabella se dio la vuelta, golpeándole con la rodilla entre sus piernas con todas sus fuerzas. Con un fuerte gemido, el cuerpo de él se dobló sobre sí mismo y cayó al suelo al lado del capitán.

Isabella sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que llegara alguien más, así qué salió corriendo hacia la puerta, deteniéndose solo el tiempo suficiente para coger el sable de su padre del escritorio de Cullen. Subió corriendo las escaleras, manteniéndose en las sombras, y salió a cubierta, caminando rápidamente y evitando hacer contacto visual con nadie. La tripulación la ignoró mientras se movían corriendo de un lado a otro, asegurando la carga y preparándose para zarpar. Se agachó detrás de una pila de lona y respiró profundamente, intentando pensar en su siguiente movimiento.

Pasó la mirada por la cubierta, buscando un lugar en que esconderse.

Pero sabía que no había lugar donde esconderse. Cuando el capitán recuperase la consciencia, su tripulación desmontaría el barco para buscarla.

_¡...se acerca un barco de la corona!_

La palabras de Jasper se le metieron en la cabeza. ¿Un barco de la corona? Se giró para mirar el horizonte, mordiéndose el labio al ver al barco que se acercaba a ellos... y a la enorme extensión de mar que tenía por delante.

¿Podría hacerlo? Isabella era buena nadadora, pero la idea la llenaba de aprehensión. Echó una mirada atrás, hacia la puerta que llevaba a la habitación del capitán.

Era su única esperanza.

Con amarga determinación, agarró con fuerza el sable, pasándose el cinturón sobre la cabeza y un brazo y asegurando la hebilla en su cuerpo. Se subió a la borda, aliviada al encontrar una cuerda colgando cerca.

No tendría que saltar.

Isabella se agarró a la cuerda, estremeciéndose cuando arañó su piel. Manteniéndose apartada del casco con la ayuda de sus piernas, se deslizó lentamente por la cuerda, mano sobre mano, escuchando todo el tiempo en busca de la alerta que sabía que se avecinaba.

Temiendo que se quedaba sin tiempo, Isabella respiró profundamente y soltó la cuerda, cayendo con fuerza al furioso mar. Empujó contra el agua y rompió la superficie escupiendo y jadeando en busca de aire mientras las olas se la llevaban, ayudándola a llegar al barco inglés y alejándola de la _Flecha Negra_. Miró atrás y encontró a la _Flecha _a toda vela, cortando el agua mientras se alejaba de ella... y del barco de la corona.

Isabella sonrió... y empezó a nadar.

\- . - . - . - . -

El Capitán Edward Cullen se llevó el catalejo al ojo, con la mandíbula tensa por el enfado y la determinación. Por él vio al joven Smith -no... a la joven _Swan_, se corrigió- a bordo del _HMS Intrépido_. Su sable brillaba en la luz del sol, y ella movía los brazos mientras hablaba con la tripulación a bordo. Un momento después apareció el comandante del navío.

Hunter. Comodoro James Hunter. Edward le conocía bien.

La _Flecha Negra_ había evadido fácilmente al _Intrépido_, rodeando la isla antes de llegar a una bahía escondida. Era un truco que Cullen había usado en el pasado, y uno que todavía no le había fallado. Cambiando de velas, levantaron los colores ingleses, pero se mantuvo lo suficientemente lejos del _Intrépido_ mientras lo seguían para evitar tener que identificarse.

―¿Capitán? ―Whitlock se acercó a él, extendiéndole un trapo―. Todavía está sangrando.

―Se pasará, ―gruñó, pero cogió el trapo igualmente y lo presionó contra su sien. La moza se la había jugado, pero sus actos no pasarían sin castigo.

El primer oficial siguió con su mirada al _Intrépido_. ―Entonces, ¿vamos tras ella? ―Cullen le había revelado la verdadera identidad de Smith.

―Sí.

―A Hunter no le gustará.

―No, no espero que lo haga.

―Tal vez sería mejor dejarlo estar.

―No, ―saltó Cullen, mirando furioso a su amigo―. La Srta. Swan responderá por sus actos. Y yo recuperaré mi sable.

―Era de su padre, ―le recordó al capitán.

―Era, ―contestó Cullen, volviendo a mirar por su catalejo―. Ahora es mío.

Whitlock decidió no hacer el comentario obvio de que en ese momento era de la Srta. Swan. En su lugar, preguntó, ―¿Qué harás con ella cuando la tengamos?

Cullen sonrió ligeramente al pensarlo.

―No... ―Jasper se aclaró la garganta―. No forzarías a la chica, ¿verdad? ―Aunque ella prácticamente le había emasculado, el primer oficial no le desearía tal destino a nadie.

―Me conoces demasiado bien para preguntar eso, ―contestó el capitán con disgusto. Aun así, había formas para que se tomara su venganza sin violar a la chica. No, él no era de los que dañaban a las mujeres -ni siquiera a una tan irritante como la chica Swan- pero pagaría.

―Entonces, ¿qué harás? ―preguntó Whitlock.

Cullen sonrió de nuevo, viendo a dos de los hombres de Hunter coger a la chica de los brazos y llevársela a rastras. Casi pudo oír sus protestas y soltó una ligera risita. Evidentemente, el _Intrépido_ no era el refugio que ella había esperado.

―¿Edward? ―preguntó Jasper de nuevo―. ¿Qué harás?

La chica Swan le dio una patada en la espinilla a uno de los guardias y, esa vez, Edward rio bien alto.

―Solo tener un poco de diversión, Jasper, ―le dijo a su primer oficial―. Solo tener un poco de buena diversión.


	3. Capturada

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CUTLASS**

_**He escuchado algo hoy que me parece demasiado extravagante como para ser verdad. Aun así, sin embargo, siento que debo investigar. Dudo sobre si documentar la conversación aquí, no vaya a ser descubierto sin mi conocimiento y todos mis planes se echen a perder.**_

_**Tal vez cuando sepa más.**_

_**Esta situación demanda la máxima cautela.**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 28 de mayo, 1665**_

Capitulo tres – Capturada

―¡No, no lo entendéis! ―Isabella se removió contra las fuertes manos que la sujetaban―. ¡Por favor, dejad que me explique!

Los dos guardias ignoraron sus súplicas, deteniéndose solo para arrancarle el sable de su padre del cuerpo antes de forzarla a cruzar una puerta. Echó una mirada frenética sobre su hombro, pero el Comodoro Hunter le daba la espalda mientras se dirigía a un miembro de su tripulación.

Isabella luchó contra una oleada de pánico y lágrimas. Su ropa mojada goteaba en el suelo de madera mientras caminaba a trompicones por el estrecho pasillo, y temblaba, todavía le dolían los músculos por el largo tiempo que había estado nadando. Solo la desesperación había hecho que sus brazos y piernas siguieran moviéndose mientras peleaba contra las olas, el barco de la corona desaparecía y reaparecía cuando ella llegaba a cada cima de espuma blanca. Había pensado que el _Intrépido_ sería su salvación. En su lugar, había sido tratada como una vulgar criminal.

El comodoro la había mirado desde arriba con desagrado mientras ella jadeaba intentando recuperar el aliento.

―Por favor... por favor... ―consiguió soltar ahogada antes de caer ceremoniosamente de rodillas y vomitar en la cubierta. Pasándose la manga de su camisa por la boca, Isabella se levantó sobre sus temblorosas piernas solo para encontrarse con los helados ojos azules de Hunter, ya no curiosos, sino duros y fríos. Solo le llevó un momento a Isabella determinar la razón. Detrás de él estaban los pasajeros de la _Dama Encantada_, incluyendo a la mujer que había suplicado por quedarse el collar de su madre. Apuntó a Isabella con un tembloroso dedo acusador, con la cabeza bien alta.

―Es un ladrón, ―dijo con voz firme―, uno de los piratas que nos asediaron, ¡monstruos asesinos!

Hunter no había desperdiciado un momento en ordenar que Isabella fuera encadenada.

―La Corona no tolera la piratería, ―le gruñó.

―No... yo no... ―El corazón de Isabella se aceleró, y no fue capaz de formar en sus labios las palabras en su defensa. Todavía no había recuperado el aliento.

―No temas. Se te tratará con justicia y tendrás un juicio, ―le aseguró Hunter―. Pero si se te encuentra culpable, ten por seguro que se te colgará.

La sangre de Isabella se heló. ―¡No!

―Lleváoslo, ―ordenó.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Había tenido confianza excesiva, tenía que admitir Isabella, corriendo hacia delante cuando debería haberse movido con cautela. Pero cuando supo la identidad del asesino de su padre, solo se había concentrado en una cosa: encontrar a Edward Cullen. Y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de tomar un puesto en su barco -de acercarse lo suficiente como para llevar a cabo su vengativa meta- no lo había pensado dos veces.

Debería haberlo hecho.

Uno de los guardias la soltó y dio un paso adelante para abrir una puerta de madera. Se abrió con un chirrido e Isabella cruzó al oscuro interior con los ojos entrecerrados. Había un montón de barriles y cajas apilados contra las paredes de algún tipo de almacén. El guardia dobló la esquina, solo para volver con un par de grilletes colgando de sus manos.

―No, por favor. Tengo que hablar con el comodoro, ―suplicó―. No soy quien cree que soy. ¡Por favor!

Los guardias no dijeron nada mientras encadenaban sus manos y la empujaban al interior de la habitación. Tras unir los grilletes a una cadena que había enganchada en el suelo, los hombres se marcharon, cerrando la puerta con llave detrás de ellos.

―¡Por favor! ―gritó hacia la puerta mientras la oscuridad la rodeaba―. No soy un criminal. ¡Tengo que hablar con el comodoro! ―Isabella se movió con dificultad hacia la puerta, sintiendo miedo mientras el peso de la cadena tiraba de sus brazos. Una pequeña ventana con barrotes sobre la puerta reveló el perfil de uno de sus captores.

―¡Escucha! ―exclamó, una idea se formaba en su cabeza―. Puedo ayudar al comodoro. Dile... ¡dile que tengo información sobre Eddie "Un-Ojo" Cullen! ―Contuvo el aliento, esperando una respuesta. Estaba segura de que el Comodoro Hunter no podría resistir tal tentación. Cullen era un enemigo de la Corona, un asesino y un ladrón. Capturar a ese hombre aseguraría el avance del comodoro, tal vez le ganaría un título y tierras en reconocimiento de su servicio.

El guardia no dijo nada y, tras un momento, le escuchó hablar con el otro hombre en voz baja. Ella suspiró, pasando la mirada por la pequeña habitación en busca de una forma de escape o algún tipo de arma. Moviéndose lentamente a lo largo de las paredes heladas, rodeó la pequeña habitación tanto como se lo permitieron las cadenas, pero no había otra abertura excepto por un pequeño ojo de buey en lo alto de la pared. Estaba considerando la posibilidad de abrir una de las cajas sin herramientas cuando una voz baja le habló.

―¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Ella dio un salto a pesar de la baja voz de tenor del hombre.

―¿Hola? ―dijo de nuevo, un poco más alto.

Isabella se giró en la dirección de la voz, pero solo pudo distinguir las vagas formas y sombras del cargamento que tenía delante. Se puso de pie, caminando con dificultad al otro lado de la pequeña habitación.

―¿Dónde estás? ―preguntó ella, con la voz casi como un suspiro para evitar que los guardias la escucharan.

―Aquí, ―contestó la voz―. En la esquina.

Isabella extendió las manos encadenadas, abriéndose paso por un pequeño agujero en el montón de cajas. Entrecerrando los ojos en la débil luz, solo pudo distinguir una gran forma negra en la esquina, un hombre hecho un ovillo en el interior de una pequeña celda.

―¡Oh! ―exclamó―. ¿Estás bien? ―Empezó a moverse hacia él, pero la cadena la detuvo―. ¿Quién eres? ―preguntó con duda. El hombre era obviamente algún tipo de criminal y no se atrevió a aventurarse demasiado cerca de él.

El hombre soltó una risita, casi como si le leyera la mente. ―No te haré daño, ―le aseguró―. Dime, ¿por qué encarcelaría el comodoro a una moza? ¿Robaste la plata mientras tu cliente dormía?

Isabella se enderezó por la insinuación de que era una dama de dudosa reputación. ―¿Cliente? Le haré saber- ―Se detuvo a mitad de la frase. ―Espere. ¿Cómo ha sabido que soy una dama?

―No creo haberte llamado _dama_, ―contestó con una risa.

―No me insulte, Señor.

―Jacob.

―¿Perdón?

―Mi nombre es Jacob. Jacob Black.

Isabella inspiró. ―Bueno, Sr. Black. _Soy _una dama y no del tipo que usted insinúa. Pero como estoy vestida como un hombre, siento curiosidad por cómo lo ha sabido.

―No puedo verte.

―¿Qué?

―Está oscuro. No puedo verte, así que no sé nada de tu atuendo, ―dijo con un toque de cansancio en el tono―. Pero tu voz es obviamente femenina, lo que me lleva de vuelta a mi pregunta original. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Isabella suspiró, sentándose con pesadez en una caja cercana y levantando ausentemente la mano para frotar el collar que siempre llevaba bajo la ropa. Había sido un riesgo llevarlo puesto, pero el collar era un regalo de su padre y siempre le daba consuelo.

―Todo es un malentendido, ―dijo finalmente.

―Normalmente lo es. ―Rio. Isabella notó un ligero acento en la voz del hombre, un toque musical que había oído a menudo en las islas.

―El comodoro cree que soy un pirata, ―dijo.

―Pero no lo eres.

―¡Por supuesto que no!

―Entonces, ¿por qué cree que lo eres?

Isabella hizo una pausa, insegura de cuánto contarle a ese extraño. ―Era un disfraz... para una misión secreta abordo de un barco pirata. Tenía que actuar para no ser descubierta por la tripulación.

―¿Una misión para quién?

―Para mí misma.

―¿Qué tipo de misión?

―Eso... es privado, ―contestó un momento después―. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué te ha hecho caer en las garras del comodoro?

―Un cargo parecido. ―Reajustó su postura y soltó un ligero grito ahogado de dolor.

―Estás herido, ―observó ella, incapaz de enmascarar su preocupación.

Jacob rio sin humor. ―Los métodos de persuasión del comodoro son un poco... primitivos.

―¿Te ha golpeado?

―Él no, ―se corrigió―. Sus hombres. Sin embargo, no importa. Me esperan cosas peores cuando lleguemos a puerto.

―Se te hará un juicio justo, eso seguro, ―dijo ella débilmente.

Jacob se movió de nuevo. ―¿Cómo te llamas?

―Isabella. ―Entones, por razones que no entendía completamente, se corrigió―. Bella. Mis amigos me llaman Bella.

―Bueno, Bella, ―dijo él, agarrándose a las barras para bajarse hasta el suelo. Se sentó con la espalda contra la pared, pero la celda no era lo suficientemente grande como para que estirase las piernas―. Los juicios justos no son para hombres como yo.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―No puedes verme.

Bella pestañeó, insegura de qué tenía que ver eso con nada. ―Te veo. Bueno, un poco al menos.

―Yo soy de estas islas, Bella, ―explicó con voz dura―. No soy Inglés y mi piel no es lo bastante blanca como para garantizar un juicio justo. Seré afortunado si puedo disfrutar una última comida antes de ser enviado a galeras.

Bella se quedó en silencio, absorbiendo las palabras durante un momento. Después preguntó, ―¿Eres... eres culpable?

―Robé comida para una familia hambrienta. Si eso es un crimen, soy culpable.

Bella tembló y levantó las rodillas, rodeándolas con los brazos encadenados. ―Eso no parece ser algo malo. ¿Cómo pueden acusarte?

―Creía que tú, de todas las personas, sabría que no todas las personas acusadas de un crimen son culpables de él.

Bella se sobresaltó y luego sintió una pequeña sonrisa levantar sus labios. ―¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que _yo _no soy culpable?

Ella vio un destello e imaginó que el hombre sonreía ampliamente.

―Soy excelente juzgando a las personas, ―contestó.

\- . - . - . - . -

Fue bajo el manto de la oscuridad que el Capitán Cullen y su tripulación hicieron su avance sobre el _HMS Intrépido_, aproximándose en silencio, sin decir una palabra para que su acercamiento no fuera oído.

Cullen movió la cabeza en dirección a Whitlock, quien le susurró una orden a un oficial que tenía a la izquierda. Cullen se estremeció por el sonido de la cadena del ancla rozando contra el casco y rezó porque el choque de las olas lo ahogaran.

Miró a sus hombres, todos en calzones y camisa, con armas colocadas con seguridad alrededor de sus cinturas o cruzadas de un hombro a otro.

Nada de pistolas. Solo cuchillas.

Sin más palabras, dirigió al grupo a la borda, agarró una cuerda y bajó por el costado. Los otros le siguieron de cerca y, en cuestión de segundos, los hombres nadaban por las aguas negras hacia la mole que era el _Intrépido_. Más allá estaba la costa, y unas pocas luces indicaban que no todos en el pueblo dormían, incluso aunque era tarde.

No importaría. Si el plan del capitán tenía éxito, entrarían y saldrían del barco de la Corona sin que nadie en tierra o mar supiera que habían estado ahí.

Con un gruñido bajo, se detuvo un momento en la cadena del ancla del _Intrépido _y descansó un momento, buscando en el casco la cuerda que había visto por su catalejo durante el día. Si la suerte estaba con ellos, no habría sido subida.

Cullen sonrió. La suerte estaba, de hecho, con ellos.

Metiéndose en el agua, flotó con facilidad a lo largo del navío y luego pataleó para impulsarse fuera del agua para poder agarrar la cuerda. Le hicieron falta algunos intentos, pero finalmente la agarró firmemente y subió por el exterior del barco, sus pies desnudos se deslizaban por el lodoso casco. Hizo una pausa cuando llegó a la borda, mirando inseguro por el borde. Pudo distinguir un par de figuras espatarradas al otro lado del barco.

Durmiendo. Cullen se estremeció del disgusto. Algo así nunca sucedería en su barco.

Se impulsó a la cubierta en silencio y luego se deslizó en las sombras, dejando caer rápidamente una cuerda adicional para su tripulación. En cuestión de minutos ellos estaban a su lado, goteando y tensos por la expectación.

Cullen movió la cabeza en dirección a McCarty, señalando hacia los dos tripulantes que dormían. Con un oficial a su lado, el Aparejador jefe se acercó a ellos y Cullen sabía que en un momento estarían atados y amordazados, y dejarían de ser una amenaza.

―Encuentra a la chica, ―le susurró Cullen a Whitlock y los dos se separaron, cada uno tomando una dirección para registrar el barco. Sacando su daga de la funda, Cullen se acercó al umbral de una puerta, presionando la espalda contra la pared antes de echar un vistazo a su alrededor y escuchar atentamente. Entrando lentamente por el pasillo oscuro, señaló a sus hombres que fueran por la izquierda mientras él iba a la derecha. Se movieron sin hacer ruido en la oscuridad y el capitán sonrió satisfecho.

Bajó por el pasillo, presionando la oreja sistemáticamente contra cada puerta antes de abrirla con cuidado y mirar dentro. Justo cuando estaba a punto de doblar una esquina, se quedó helado al oír una conversación en voz baja.

Escondido en las sombras, Cullen se acercó a la esquina y encontró a dos de los hombres de Hunter haciendo guardia frente a una puerta de madera, sus cuerpos proyectaban temblorosas sombras en la baja luz de un farol. Uno de los hombres se inclinó hacia delante, usando un trozo de tela retorcido para capturar un poco de fuego para su pipa de tabaco, y el capitán arrugó la nariz por el olor dulce y ahumado cuando las hojas prendieron.

―¿Crees que el chico decía la verdad? ―preguntó el otro guardia―. ¿Deberíamos haberle hablado al comodoro de Cullen?

El capitán se quedó helado al oír su nombre.

―¿Por qué insistes en repetir la misma pregunta? ―respondió el primer guardia, soplando el humo al aire―. El chico obviamente mentía. No sabe nada de Eddie "Un-Ojo" que el comodoro no sepa ya. Es un marinero que transportaba pólvora o un ayuda de cámara sin conocimientos de importancia.

Tomó otra calada de su pipa. ―Por no mencionar que el comodoro tiene _entretenimiento_ esta noche, ―dijo con una amplia sonrisa―. Y estoy seguro que no le gustaría que le interrumpieran.

El otro guardia rio. ―Sí, ¿has visto a la chiquilla que se llevó a su cámara? Atractiva, pero no muy lista, creo.

Un movimiento detrás de él llamó la atención de Cullen y, al mirar, encontró a dos de sus tripulantes, Crowley y Jenks, acercándose a él. Levantó un dedo a modo de advertencia y ellos se presionaron contra la pared, esperando su orden.

Cullen miró atento a los dos guardias, esperando su oportunidad. Cuando los dos se giraron para mirar por el ventanuco que había sobre la puerta, él movió la cabeza en dirección a sus hombres y, como si fueran uno, entraron en silencio en el pequeño espacio. Crowley golpeó a un guardia en la nuca con la empuñadura de su daga y Jenks le atrapó mientras caía al suelo. Mientras tanto, el capitán rodeó el cuello del segundo guardia con el brazo, presionando su propia cuchilla en la suave carne de su cuello. La pipa del hombre cayó al suelo, olvidada.

―Ahora guarda silencio, ―avisó Cullen en voz baja―. No te gustaría que mi mano se moviera.

Sintió el movimiento de la nuez del hombre mientras éste tragaba con miedo, y sonrió amargamente con satisfacción.

―Abre la puerta, ―ordenó―, y no hagas ruido.

El hombre cogió con dificultad un llavero que tenía enganchado en el cinturón y, finalmente, insertó una llave en el cerrojo con la mano temblorosa. Cullen metió la mano en el bolsillo interior del guardia y sacó un pañuelo de tela, arrugándolo y metiéndolo sin ceremonias en la boca del guardia. Empujó al hombre hacia Crowley con un movimiento de la cabeza.

―Átalos y sé rápido, ―le dijo―. Asegúrate de que tarden un rato en encontrarlos. ―Giró la daga en su mano una vez mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia la puerta, y Jenks tomó posición a su lado con su propia cuchilla extendida.

Cullen abrió la puerta, entrecerrando los ojos en el oscuro interior; luego entró con cautela, examinando la habitación mientras Jenks hacía lo mismo. Un tintineo hizo que se quedara helado en el sitio y, cuando bajó la mirada, vio que había golpeado una cadena enganchada al suelo. Sus ojos siguieron la cadena hasta un espacio entre dos cajas y miró a Jenks, presionando un dedo contra sus labios. Jenks asintió y, en silencio, siguieron el camino dejado por los enganches de metal.

Sonó un brusco crack y un dolor igual de brusco subió por el cráneo de Cullen, mareándole un momento antes de girarse para encontrar a Isabella mirándole con los ojos como platos y sujetando un tablón de madera sobre la cabeza, aparentemente lista para golpearle de nuevo. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás ligeramente y Jenks saltó delante de él para bloquear el segundo golpe, agarrando a la sorprendida Isabella y girándola hasta que estuvo inmovilizada con la espalda contra el pecho de él y los brazos en un agarre de acero. Su improvisada arma cayó al suelo mientras luchaba contra él, y él se movió rápidamente, cubriéndole la boca con la mano cuando la abrió para gritar.

Cullen se frotó la cabeza, mirándola furioso en la débil luz.

―No tengo ni idea de porqué siempre crees que es necesario golpearme en la cabeza, ―gruñó en voz baja.

Isabella empezó a responder, con la voz ahogada por la mano de Jenks.

―Estate quieta, muchachita, ―advirtió Jenks―. Apostaría solo con ver tu actual hospedaje que no quieres más que nosotros que el comodoro te descubra. Te soltaré si prometes no gritar... o intentar matar al capitán de nuevo.

Isabella consideró sus opciones y luego asintió una vez. Jenks soltó su agarre en ella después de darle una patada al tablón de madera. Isabella se arregló la camisa con las manos encadenadas y luego se volvió para mirar desafiante al capitán.

―Cullen, ―dijo con desagrado―, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él dio un paso más cerca, cerniéndose sobre la pequeña figura de ella. Ella luchó contra la necesidad de dar un paso atrás y se mantuvo en su lugar, mirándole furiosa.

El cálido aliento de Cullen cayó sobre su cara y ella tragó con dificultad, luchando por no permitir que su miedo se mostrara. Sin embargo, él lo sintió y se deleitó un poco en ello.

―No creías que podías robarme y dejarme para morir, y que no viniera a buscarte, ¿verdad? ―preguntó, enseñando los dientes―. Ahora, ¿dónde está mi sable?

―¿Tu sable? ―refutó ella―. Creo que te refieres a _mi_ sable.

Él dio otro paso, sus cuerpos casi se tocaban. ―No me presiones, moza, ―gruñó―. Casi tengo ganas de dejarte encadenada y a la merced del comodoro.

―El comodoro me liberará, ―respondió ella airada―. En cuanto se dé cuenta de su error.

Cullen rio. ―El comodoro no comete errores, ―dijo―. Un hecho del que te darás cuenta enormemente cuando estés cara a cara con el verdugo.

Isabella tragó con dificultad, las cadenas que ataban sus muñecas tintinearon mientras ella temblaba. Sus emociones se enfrentaron -miedo de Cullen, combinado con un vil odio por el hombre- junto a casi una desesperación porque él pudiera tener razón, porque el comodoro no fuera a atender a razones.

Jacob le había advertido lo mismo.

―Bien, ―dijo finalmente―. Iré contigo.

―Y, ¿qué te hace creer que quiero eso? ―contestó con un resoplido.

―¡No puedes dejarme aquí!

―Oh, ¿_no puedo_? ― Sacudió la cabeza, lanzándole una mirada burlona a Jenks, que sonrió satisfecho como respuesta―. Creo que puedo, y lo haré... ¡a no ser que me digas dónde está mi maldito sable! ―Hizo el esfuerzo de mantener la voz baja, pero la amenaza era evidente e Isabella se estremeció ligeramente como respuesta.

―Se lo llevó el comodoro, ―contestó.

―Obviamente, ―dijo Cullen con un suspiro―, pero, ¿viste dónde lo puso?

Ella se encogió de hombros. ―Pregúntale a uno de mis guardias, sino los has matado, claro, ―añadió con un gruñido―. El alto es el que me lo quitó.

Cullen movió la cabeza hacia la puerta y Jenks dejó la sala para interrogar al guardia, volviendo un momento después con Crowley. Isabella le miró furiosa mientras tanto, negándose a romper el silencio incómodo.

―Está en la habitación del comodoro, ―dijo Jenks tenso. Cullen asintió, esperando la respuesta.

―Coge a la chica, ―dijo malhumorado―. Pero... deja los grilletes.

―¿Qué? ―Isabella le miró con la boca abierta―. Pero... ¡no puedes!

Cullen la ignoró. ―Yo iré a por el sable con Whitlock. Sacad a los otros del barco y volved a la _Flecha._

―¡Debes soltarme! ―demandó Isabella.

Cullen gruñó. ―Tú no me das órdenes, moza. Y si no quieres seguir a bordo de este navío, ¡silenciarás esa lengua! ―Se volvió a Crowley―. No dejes que se ahogue. Tengo planes para ella.

―¿Ahogarme? ―repitió Isabella débilmente―. ¿Se supone que tengo que _nadar_ con los brazos atados?

―No te preocupes, ―contestó Cullen distraído―. Crowley es un nadador excelente y mantendrá tu cabeza en la superficie... siempre que no causes problemas. ―Le sonrió ampliamente a Crowley y éste guiñó un ojo como respuesta.

―Tú... tú... ¡monstruo! ―exclamó Isabella.

Cullen se encogió de hombros. ―Sí. ―Se dio la vuelta para marcharse mientras Crowley pasaba las llaves del guardia para soltar a Isabella.

Por su parte, Isabella echaba humo, segura de que en la débil luz de la sala de almacenaje sus ojos ardían de furia. Aun así, mantuvo la calma y se dio la vuelta para marcharse con los tripulantes a falta de una opción mejor. Al menos en el barco de Cullen tenía oportunidad de cumplir su misión. Su mente daba vueltas con las posibilidades.

Podía ganarse su confianza... acercarse al hombre, por mucho que la idea le revolviera el estómago. Y, una vez encontrara las respuestas que buscaba, finalmente podría cumplir su misión y vengar la muerte de su padre. Perdida en sus pensamientos, casi había salido por la puerta antes de recordar al hombre apresado con ella.

―¡Espera! ―exclamó. Cullen se giró molesto y ella se estremeció, recordando que se suponía que debía mantenerse en silencio.

―¿Qué? ―gruñó.

―Tienes que liberar a Jacob.

―¿A quién?

―Jacob. ―Apuntó hacia una esquina oscura―. El comodoro hará que le maten si le dejas aquí.

Cullen se acercó a la celda, entrecerrando los ojos para descubrir la forma de un hombre espatarrado en el suelo.

―Eh, tú, ―dijo, dándole una patada a los barrotes con la punta de su bota.

―Le han golpeado, ―explicó Isabella―. Necesita ayuda.

Cullen se agachó, mirando entre las barras. ―Maldición, ―susurró―. ¿Ese es Jacob Black?

―¿Le conoces? ―preguntó Isabella.

―Crowley, tráeme esas llaves. ―Ignoró la pregunta, extendiendo la mano―. Y, por el amor de Dios, ¡saca a la moza de aquí!

Crowley le lanzó las llaves y se marchó con Isabella, que se lo pensó dos veces antes de hacer más comentarios. Jenks se acercó, inclinándose contra los barrotes.

―El chico de Billy, ―dijo, reconociéndole―. No le he visto desde que era poco más que un bebé.

―Sí, ―aceptó Cullen, abriendo la celda y acercándose al hombre. Le tocó suavemente en el hombro―. Black, ―murmuró en voz baja, luego le sacudió un poco más fuerte―. Black, despierta. Tenemos que sacarte de aquí.

Jacob pestañeó, todavía mareado por el sueño. Luego se sentó abruptamente y sus manos volaron a su cabeza mientras un gemido bajo escapaba de sus labios.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó―. ¿Quién está ahí?

―Edward Cullen, ―contestó el capitán―. Parece que estás en apuros, chico.

Jacob se estremeció. ―¿Cullen? ―Sobresaltado, pasó la mirada frenéticamente por la oscuridad―. ¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Qué has hecho con ella? ―susurró.

―¿Bella? ―repitió Cullen―. La moza está a salvo, de camino a mi barco. ―Probó con unas cuantas llaves antes de conseguir abrir la puerta de la celda―. Tú también eres bienvenido a bordo.

Jacob se puso de pie, balanceándose ligeramente sobre los pies, y Edward pudo sentir la incertidumbre manar de él.

―¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ―preguntó en voz baja.

El capitán suspiró. ―Tu padre era un buen hombre, ―dijo―, un amigo para mí y para muchos otros.

Jacob se tensó. ―Yo no puedo saberlo. Apenas conocía al hombre.

―Sí, bueno... ―Cullen dejó de hablar. Sabía que Billy "Descalzo" Black tenía una mujer y un hijo en alguna parte de las islas. También sabía que el hombre amaba el mar más que nada. No había palabras de defensa que ofrecer. Era como era.

―Da igual, le debo muchas cosas, ―dijo en su lugar―, y parece que tú necesitas mi ayuda. De hecho, nosotros podríamos ayudarnos el uno al otro.

―¿A qué te refieres?

Un golpe encima de ellos les llamó la atención y el capitán bajó la voz, siseando, ―no hay tiempo para esto ahora. Tenemos que salir de este barco, pero debo recuperar un artículo que me fue robado. Ve con Jenks. ―Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero la voz de Jacob le detuvo.

―No.

Edward se giró para ver al hombre pasando agachado por la baja puerta y luego estirarse todo lo alto que era. Era más alto de lo que había parecido echado en el suelo de la celda y tenía unos hombros bien anchos -era casi tan grande como McCarty. La débil luz del ojo de buey brillaba en su oscura piel, sus dientes destellaban ligeramente mientras hablaba.

―Necesitarás ayuda, ―dijo finalmente―. Iré contigo.

―No es necesario. No estás en condición-

―Estoy bien, ―insistió, rodando sus masivos hombros para enfatizar el punto―. Iré contigo.

Cullen asintió imperceptiblemente antes de ordenar a Jenks que se marchara con un movimiento de la cabeza. Le dio a Jacob su daga de sobra mientras salían al casi oscuro pasillo, no encontraron señales de los guardias.

Crowley había hecho bien su trabajo.

Sin decir una palabra, caminaron a través de las sombras, doblando esquinas y cruzando pasillos como si fueran espectros, todo el rato escuchando a la espera de la alarma que los dos sabían que sonaría al final.

Salieron a la oscura y silenciosa cubierta, el timón giraba sin rumbo fijo de un lado a otro mientras el barco se deslizaba por las negras profundidades. Al cruzar un arco que llevaba a lo que Cullen sabía que serían las habitaciones privadas del comodoro, pudo oír débilmente el salpicar de su tripulación nadando de vuelta hacia la _Flecha_. Creyó oír un femenino grito de protesta y sonrió ligeramente.

Tal vez la molesta Srta. Swan fuera un poco más flexible de ese momento en adelante.

De alguna manera, lo dudaba.

Sin embargo, tener a la hija de Charlie Swan en su posesión tal vez fuera útil cuando llegara el momento de encontrar lo que buscaba. Después de todo, el sable era solo parte del puzle y, ¿quién sabía cuántas piezas más había obtenido el padre de Isabella antes de encontrarse con la muerte?

Edward estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo.

Le hizo una señal a Jacob y los dos presionaron las espaldas contra la pared a cada lado de la puerta del comodoro. Edward escuchó atento, inclinándose finalmente para presionar la oreja a la brillante madera. Débiles ronquidos retumbaban del interior y él movió la cabeza hacia su compañero, girando lentamente el pomo de la puerta.

La puerta chirrió ligeramente mientras la abría y los dos hombres se quedaron helados cuando los ronquidos cesaron, interrumpidos por un resoplido y una tos, y el movimiento de las sábanas mientras un cuerpo se recolocaba. Edward echó un vistazo en la oscura habitación y descubrió dos figuras en la cama, una larga y torneada pierna asomaba por debajo de las sábanas.

Parecía que Hunter tenía compañía esa noche.

Los ronquidos empezaron otra vez cuando el comodoro cayó en un sueño más profundo, y Jacob agarró firmemente la daga con los ojos fijos en la cama mientras Edward escaneaba la habitación. Sonrió ampliamente al ver un brillo metálico en el escritorio contra la pared más lejana.

Aparentemente, el comodoro había estado demasiado interesado en su entretenimiento como para guardar los caprichos del día de forma apropiada. Mientras Jacob vigilaba, Edward recuperó rápidamente el sable y luego se detuvo al ver una faltriquera de cuero al lado.

No habiendo sido nunca de los que rechazan un poco de riqueza, se guardó la faltriquera en el bolsillo, deleitándose en el peso del oro del interior.

Cullen se volvió hacia Jacob Black y los dos hombres fueron hacia la puerta, solo para ser detenidos por un suave grito ahogado que rompió el silencio. Se giraron al unísono hacia la cama, donde la compañera del comodoro, una belleza pálida con un enredo de pelo rojo alrededor de la cabeza, estaba sentada recta e impresionada con una mano en la garganta.

El capitán se puso un dedo en los labios pero, tan pronto como ella respiró profundamente, supo que el movimiento había sido inútil.

―Corre, ―le dijo a Jacob en voz baja, y los dos salieron disparados por el pasillo mientras un ensordecedor grito hacía eco por las paredes detrás de ellos.

―Mujeres, ―murmuró Edward frustrado mientras, a su alrededor, el barco volvía a la vida. Los gritos de alerta y las bajas maldiciones se mezclaron con golpes de puertas y los sonidos de botas sobre los gastados suelos de madera.

Juró que si le pillaban y le colgaban por culpa de Isabella Swan, su fantasma regresaría para atormentarla el resto de sus días.

Esa maldita mujer iba a ser su muerte.

De eso, el Capitán Cullen estaba casi seguro.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí os dejo el capitulo 3. Espero que me digáis qué os ha parecido!

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil. El miércoles podréis encontrar un adelanto en mi blog: bellstranslations . url . ph (sin espacios)

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	4. Vía de escape

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CUTLASS**

_**La oportunidad es un producto fugaz. Uno debe aprovecharla cuando aparece, porque si uno vacila un momento, está perdida...**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 2 de junio, 1665**_

Capitulo cuatro – Vía de escape

―¿Ahora qué? ―preguntó Jacob cuando salieron a cubierta, buscando una vía de escape mientras la tripulación volvía a la vida con fuertes gritos y órdenes. Media docena de hombres salieron a trompicones por la puerta del otro lado del barco, subiéndose los calzones y revisando sus pistolas. Tras ellos, pudo oír una puerta cerrarse de golpe y la estridente voz del comodoro.

El Capitán Cullen no perdió un segundo, dándose cuenta de que actuar con rapidez en la confusión, antes de que los vieran, era probablemente la acción más prudente.

No es que temiera una pelea pero, ¿dos contra todo un barco? Ni Edward era tan arrogante.

Corrió al borde de la cubierta con Jacob Black a sus talones. Mirando la cuerda que colgaba y luego el creciente número de tripulantes que salía de las bodegas del barco, se dio cuenta de que no había tiempo que perder.

―Tenemos que saltar, ―le dijo a Jacob, subiéndose a la borda y asegurándose el sable sobre el pecho. Jacob se puso con dificultad a su lado, deslizándose la daga entre los dientes. Con un asentimiento, los dos hombres miraron sobre sus hombros, luego respiraron profundamente, saltando del barco a las olas. La fría agua se cerró sobre ellos, cortando el caos que tenían encima mientras pataleaban y nadaban bajo el agua, los dos hombres con cuerpos adaptados y cómodos en el agua tras años viviendo en ella.

Rompieron la superficie a una buena distancia del _Intrépido_, manteniéndose a flote un momento para recuperar el aliento, y Jacob se quitó la daga de entre los dientes.

―Entonces, ―dijo―, ¿haces esto mucho?

Edward sonrió ampliamente. ―A menudo.

Jacob rio, volviendo a morder la daga mientras seguían nadando hacia la _Flecha_, los gritos de enfado del comodoro se trasladaban sobre el agua. Edward miró atrás, la luz de la luna era suficiente para distinguir la forma del hombre que estaba de pie en la proa del barco, tenía la cabeza echada atrás mientras gritaba una sola palabra.

―_¡Cullen! _―gritó, y Edward supo que ese no era el fin.

\- . - . - . - . -

Las velas de la _Flecha Negra_ estaban completamente hinchadas para cuando Edward y Jacob subieron a bordo, con el primero gritando órdenes de que evadieran al _Intrépido _a toda costa y el segundo admirando el entorno del antiguo hogar de su padre con una mirada sombría pero persistente. El instante en que la bota del capitán tocó la cubierta, el barco empezó a moverse, cortando las olas mientras cogía velocidad. El capitán miró el horizonte a través de su catalejo, sonriendo mientras el _Intrépido _se hacía cada vez más pequeño en la distancia, incapaz de mantener el ritmo de la _Flecha_ que era más pequeña y aerodinámica. Las velas negras de su barco lo harían casi invisible para el comodoro, mientras que las blancas del _Intrépido_ brillaban bajo la luz de la luna. Cullen escurrió el agua de su largo pelo con una mano mientras miraba a su nuevo invitado por el rabillo del ojo.

La enorme figura de Jacob Black se confundía con las sombras, pero estaba lejos de pasar inadvertido. Bajo fingida casualidad, su intensa mirada no se perdía nada mientras escaneaba la cubierta con preocupación, soltando un suspiro de alivio solo cuando vio a Bella acercándose a él, aparentemente ilesa. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño cuando notó que sus muñecas todavía estaban encadenadas y el Intendente le agarraba firmemente el codo.

―¿Por qué está prisionera? ―le preguntó al capitán, quien respondió con una mirada distraída entre órdenes ladradas a su Primer Oficial.

―Porque es una ladrona y una asesina, ―respondió con los dientes apretados―. Bueno, _tentativa_ de asesina al menos, ―aclaró.

Bella aparentemente oyó el comentario mientras se acercaba a ellos, porque arqueó una ceja. ―Dame una oportunidad y rectificaré esa situación, ―dijo.

El capitán la miró furioso. ―De ahí los grilletes, moza. ―Entrecerró el ojo, mirando a Crowley mientras añadía―, ¿por qué no está encerrada?

Crowley tragó nervioso. ―Ha insistido en verle.

―Oh, ¿ha _insistido_? Bueno, entonces, por supuesto, ―contestó con sarcasmo, moviendo una mano.

Bella se enfureció. ―Tenía que asegurarme de que no dejabas a Jacob atrás.

Cullen la ignoró, gruñéndole a Crowley en su lugar. ―No es una _invitada_. Es una _prisionera_. Harás bien en recordarlo. ―Crowley asintió, bajando la mirada a sus botas mientras sus dedos se apretaban en el brazo de Bella.

Por su parte, Bella volvió toda su atención hacia Jacob. Tenía que admitir que era más alto de lo que había parecido en la celda -de hecho, más grande en general. Su espeso pelo negro colgaba hasta sus hombros, goteando agua de las puntas enredadas y, en la luz de la luna, pudo distinguir un tatuaje que se curvaba alrededor del lado izquierdo de su cara. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver los detalles, pero definitivamente hizo que Bella se detuviera en él y se preguntó si tal vez ese hombre era más peligroso de lo que había pensado antes.

Él le alivió los miedos con una amplia sonrisa, los dientes le brillaron a la luz de la luna.

Bella respiró aliviada. ―Me alegro de ver que está bien.

Él inclinó la cabeza en gesto de reconocimiento. ―Y usted también. Le doy las gracias por su ayuda.

Edward resopló.

Jacob luchó contra una sonrisita de satisfacción, girándose hacia el capitán. ―Y la suya, por supuesto.

Edward simplemente se dio la vuelta, vociferando. ―¡Encargaos del cabestrante! ¡Zarpemos, muchachos! Hunter nos va a la zaga, pero el _Intrépido _ no es rival para nosotros. ―Miró de nuevo a través de su catalejo―. ¡Whitlock!

El primer oficial dio sus órdenes y corrió al lado del capitán.

Cullen bajó la cabeza hacia su amigo. ―Mantente en mar abierto hasta que doblemos Arahna Point―, dijo―. Entraremos en la bahía y saldremos por el otro lado antes de que Hunter sepa dónde hemos ido.

Whitlock asintió; era una treta que habían usado incontables veces antes. ―¿Y luego? ―preguntó.

―El _Intrépido _no podrá mantener la persecución con civiles a bordo. Darán la vuelta pronto para encontrar un puerto, ―contestó Cullen―. Nos mantendremos escondidos por el momento. Envía a Jenks al punto para vigilar.

―Sí, Capitán. ―El primer oficial se apresuró a encontrar a Jenks y prepararle para que se marchara a Arahna Point. La _Flecha_ daría la vuelta para recogerle cuando hubiera dado la señal de que el _Intrépido_ había seguido adelante.

Levantó la mirada para encontrar a Jacob e Isabella uno al lado del otro en la baranda, hablando en voz baja mientras miraban la actividad que se desarrollaba delante de ellos. Crowley había desaparecido, aparentemente había encontrado tareas más de su gusto. Black dijo algo en voz baja e Isabella rio, el ligero sonido se extendió sobre los gritos de la tripulación.

Cullen frunció el ceño. No podía explicar la irritación que sintió al ver a la molesta Srta. Swan tan liberada, incluso encadenada. Debería haber estado nerviosa, incluso temerosa, dada su situación. En su lugar, le sonreía a Jacob Black como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

―¡Capitán! ―Whitlock llamó su atención y sus ojos abiertos como platos indicaron que no era la primera vez que intentaba hacerlo―. Nos estamos acercando al punto.

Edward asintió. ―¡A puerto! ¡Bajad la vela mayor y apagad las luces! Constantes, hombres... ―Movió la cabeza hacia Jenks, quien se sentó con una pierna echada sobre la borda. Al ver la orden silenciosa, bajó por la escalera de cuerda y, en un momento, Cullen oyó el ligero salpicar cuando el hombre golpeó el agua.

―Soltad plomo, ―dijo en voz baja mientras el barco se movía en la oscuridad, la luz de la luna apenas se reflejaba en el propio barco. Un tripulante bajó un peso de plomo del lado del barco para medir la profundidad del agua, notificando las medidas cada pocos minutos. La tripulación trabajó frenética, bajando las velas mientras Whitlock tomaba el timón, evitando hábilmente las zonas poco profundas de la bahía hasta que descansaron en una pequeña ensenada escondida de mar abierto.

―¿Ahora qué? ―La suave voz de Isabella sobresaltó al capitán, que no se había dado cuenta de que ella se había movido hasta su lado. Se giró y la encontró mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al punto, pudiendo distinguir solo apenas la tierra sobre las olas.

―Esperamos, ―dijo bruscamente―. O debería decir _nosotros_ esperamos. _Usted_ será llevada abajo hasta que tenga tiempo para encargarme de ti.

Isabella abrió la boca para discutir, pero después la cerró de golpe, mirándole calculadora con los ojos entrecerrados.

―¿Por qué haces eso? ―preguntó en su lugar.

―¿Hacer qué?

Ella se giró para quedar frente a él, moviendo un dedo en dirección a su boca, haciendo tintinear las cadenas. ―Tú forma de hablar... tu acento. _Cambia_.

Edward frunció el ceño. ―No sé de qué está hablando.

―¿Ves? ―dijo ella victoriosa―. _No sé de qué está hablando_, ―imitó―. Un momento suenas como un rufián normal -que lo eres- _Levantad el foque_ y yo qué sé...

―Eso no tiene el más mínimo sentido, ―murmuró.

Ella siguió como si no le hubiera oído. ―Luego, un momento después, suenas casi como un... _caballero_... todo compuesto y apropiado.

El capitán resopló. ―Eso es ridículo.

―No puedo realmente ponerle nombre...

―¡Crowley! ―ladró Cullen, olvidando un momento que el barco estaba escondido gracias a Isabella Swan. La moza no causaba más que problemas y necesitaba perderla de vista inmediatamente. Miró furioso al Intendente mientras él corría a su lado.

―Lleva a la Srta. Swan a las bodegas y enciérrala, ―dijo en voz baja, levantando un dedo cuando Bella abrió la boca para interrumpir―. En una de las habitaciones vacías, ―añadió―. Asegúrate de que no hay nada que pueda usar como arma. ―La miró furioso y luego se giró despachándola, ignorando sus sonidos de protesta mientras Crowley se la llevaba a rastras.

Jacob Black miró al capitán con cautela en la oscuridad. ―Una cosa tan pequeña no es una amenaza significante.

Edward resopló, tocándose de forma ausente el chichón de su cabeza. ―Eso se diría, ¿no?

―Tú no... ―Jacob se aclaró la garganta, cuadrando los hombros―. No le harás daño, ¿verdad? Sé que estoy en deuda contigo, pero no permitiré-

―La Srta. Swan es cosa mía, ―interrumpió el capitán, frotándose la frente mientras sentía los comienzos de un dolor de cabeza palpitar en sus sienes―. Pero no, no le haré daño. No soy una bestia, después de todo. A pesar de la opinión popular.

Jacob sonrió ligeramente. ―Está bien, entonces. Y, ¿qué planes tienes para ella?

El capitán le miró de forma escrutadora. ―¿Por qué tanta preocupación?

Jacob se encogió de hombros. ―Fue... amable conmigo.

Edward resopló, optando por la respuesta más simple. ―La moza me robó. Intentó matarme. Solo pretendo hacer que pague un poco.

En cuanto a ti, Jacob Black, si necesitas un barco, yo podría necesitar tus servicios.

Jacob pestañeó. ―¿Qué tipo de servicios?

―Conoces estas islas mejor que nadie, ―dijo en voz baja―. Necesito un guía.

―¿Guía para qué?

Cullen se encogió de hombros. ―Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento. Pero ten por seguro que espera una bonita recompensa y, como miembro de mi tripulación, tendrás garantizada tu parte.

Por ahora, eres bienvenido abordo, pero tengo que saber que tu lealtad es para mí y no para la moza.

Jacob consideró eso un momento. La promesa de un tesoro era tentadora. ―Pero, ¿has dicho que no le harás daño?

Cullen gruñó ligeramente. ―No me gusta repetirme, Black.

Extendió una mano. ―Vale, entonces. Tiene un guía, Capitán.

Cullen sacudió su mano, su boca se separó en una amplia sonrisa. ―Bienvenido a la _Flecha_.

\- . - . - . - . -

Bella echó humo mientras caminaba a trompicones detrás del Intendente por el poco iluminado pasillo que llevaba a las bodegas del barco.

―De verdad... esto no es necesario... ―consiguió decir con los dientes apretados.

―Ya has oído al capitán, ―contestó él brevemente, deteniéndose delante de una puerta y abriéndola rápidamente. Tiró de ella al interior, barriendo la habitación con la mirada para asegurarse de que estaba vacía de cualquier posible arma. Satisfecho, dejó la habitación sin más palabras y cerró la puerta con llave detrás de él.

Rindiéndose a su furia, Bella le siguió, golpeando la puerta con los puños encadenados.

―¡Déjame salir de aquí! ―gritó―. ¿Hola? ―Le dio una patada a la puerta y se estremeció por el dolor que subió por su pie, soltando un gritó de frustración.

―¡Odio a los piratas! ―gritó con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que, de alguna manera, las palabras se arrastraran por el aire hasta el blanco de su actual frustración.

Eddie "Un-Ojo" Cullen. Bastardo.

Le dio una patada a la puerta una última vez para dar énfasis y luego se dio la vuelta para examinar su nueva prisión. La habitación estaba vacía, excepto por un par de barriles grandes y una pila de lienzos en la esquina. Tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco decepcionada porque no hubiera una mesa o una silla... algo que pudiera destrozar y posiblemente usar para golpear a Eddie "Un-Ojo" en la cabeza.

De nuevo.

Suspiró. Bella se sentía como una fracasada. Se había propuesto matar a Cullen, pero el hecho era que sabía que no podía. Simplemente no era una asesina. La imagen de la sangre saliendo de su cabeza... incluso en ese momento hacía que se sintiera mareada.

No, no podía matarle por mucho que quisiera. Bella esperaba que su padre no se sintiera muy decepcionado por su falta de coraje.

Su única alternativa era intentar hacer que Cullen pagara de otra forma. Tal vez encontrar una forma de entregarle al Comodoro Hunter y reunir suficiente evidencia para verle encarcelado el resto de su vida.

O colgado. Bella se estremeció por la idea pero no desistió de su resolución.

Y una vez que se presentara ante el comodoro con su propia ropa, en lugar de los trapos de un ayuda de cámara, y le entregara a Eddie "Un-Ojo" en una bandeja de plata...

Bueno, el Comodoro Hunter no tendría más alternativa que creer su historia y olvidar todos los cargos contra ella.

Sí. La situación definitivamente pedía un nuevo plan.

Un plan _mejorado_.

Si había algo que Bella sabía hacer era adaptarse. Se ganaría la confianza de Cullen y, cuando llegara el momento correcto, él pagaría.

Bella suspiró mientras su estómago gruñía. Mientras tanto, estaba atrapada en una habitación sin ventanas con ropa mojada y sin nada que comer.

Perfecto.

Se acercó a la pila de lienzos -eran velas, se dio cuenta- y levantó un borde entre dos dedos para echar un vistazo debajo. Al no ver evidencia de alimañas o algo igualmente asqueroso, se sentó en la pila y se echó una esquina sobre los hombros mientras un escalofrío la recorría.

El sonido de una llave en la cerradura la sobresaltó, y Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbada y que debía haberse quedado dormida. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba en la habitación o que hora era. Su ropa estaba húmeda, pero ya no empapada; su estómago era mucho más vehemente con sus protestas, sugiriendo que habían pasado al menos un par de horas desde que había sido encerrada. Se puso rápidamente de pie, estremeciéndose cuando los grilletes rozaron la piel dolorida de sus muñecas.

Entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad y vio al primer oficial del capitán cruzar la puerta.

Se llamaba Whitlock, recordaba.

―El Capitán quiere verte, ―murmuró en voz baja, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se moviera adelante.

Levantó la barbilla tercamente, pero no se negó a cumplir la orden; no deseaba pasar más tiempo en la pequeña habitación.

Por no mencionar el hecho de que si iba a ganarse la confianza del capitán, primero tenía que ganarse el acceso al capitán.

Así que pasó por delante de Whitlock animadamente, pestañeando cuando emergió al pasillo más iluminado. Podía ver luz viniendo de la escalera que llevaba a cubierta y se dio cuenta de que había salido el sol; el barco se balanceaba ligeramente, obviamente navegando a toda vela.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―preguntó, incapaz de resistir la curiosidad.

Whitlock frunció el ceño. ―El capitán te lo dirá si lo cree necesario.

Bella se mordió el labio. ―No te gusto mucho, ¿verdad?

Whitlock rio sin humor. ―Mentiste... intentaste matar a mi capitán... me mordiste el brazo y me derribaste dándome una patada en las pelotas...

Bella se estremeció.

―Así que, no, ―siguió―, diría que no eres mi persona favorita.

―Perdona por eso.

Whitlock gruñó y, después de un momento, añadió. ―Él no lo hizo, ¿sabes? Matar a tu padre.

Bella no dijo nada, no le sorprendía que el primer oficial defendiera a su capitán. Sintió los ojos de él en ella pero, tras un momento, él apartó la mirada y salieron a cubierta; el brazo de él se cerró alrededor del codo de ella mientras la llevaba al otro lado, hasta la cámara del capitán.

Bella entrecerró los ojos en la brillante luz del sol, escaneando el horizonte pero sin ver nada más que olas sin fin. Las velas se hinchaban por encima mientras el barco se movía, y ella tropezó ligeramente cuando la cubierta se inclinó.

Whitlock sonrió satisfecho. ―Parece que todavía tienes que acostumbrarte al mar.

Una contestación inteligente murió en sus labios mientras el pelo de la nuca se le ponía de punta -un estremecimiento que le indicaba que la estaban mirando. Escaneó la cubierta justo antes de cruzar la puerta de la cámara del capitán y sus ojos cayeron en la ennegrecida y engreída sonrisa del Artillero Jefe. Los pequeños ojos de Newton recorrieron su figura lentamente antes de descansar en su cara, y le guiñó un ojo, escupiendo por un lado de la boca y limpiándose el exceso de baba de la barbilla con el dorso de la mano. Bella se estremeció.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Whitlock, tirándole del brazo. No se había dado cuenta de que se había detenido.

Bella apartó los ojos de Newton, pero sabía instintivamente que él no había hecho lo mismo. ―Nada, ―contestó con la voz ligeramente quebrada―. Estoy bien.

El primer oficial simplemente se encogió de hombros y le soltó el brazo mientras estiraba la mano hacia la puerta del capitán. Llamó rápidamente pero no esperó respuesta antes de abrirla, obviamente sabía que el capitán les esperaba. Whitlock se quedó atrás, extendiendo un brazo hacia la puerta con una galante reverencia, y Bella rodó los ojos por el gesto. Entró con fuertes pisadas en la cámara del capitán; su mirada cayó en él, que estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas detrás de su escritorio y el sable de su padre descansando sobre sus palmas.

Él la ignoró, pasando la mano por el frío metal y siguiendo el movimiento con los ojos. Cogió un trapo y frotó con él la cuchilla hasta que brilló. Sus largos dedos rodearon la empuñadura y probó el peso de la espada mientras se ponía de pie, pasándola por el aire en un gran arco.

Bella saltó. El capitán formó una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción pero siguió sin mirarla. En su lugar, se dirigió a su primer oficial.

―Suéltala.

Whitlock sacó un llavero de su bolsillo y quitó rápidamente los grilletes de las muñecas de Bella, asintiendo una vez en dirección al capitán antes de dejar la habitación y cerrando la puerta con cuidado detrás de él.

Mientras tanto, Cullen siguió jugando con la espada -_su_ espada-, blandiéndola feliz mientras Bella le miraba furiosa.

―¿No tienes miedo de que te ataque? ―preguntó ella finalmente.

Los ojos del capitán finalmente la miraron brevemente. ―No particularmente.

Ella se enderezó, molesta porque la desechara tan fácilmente. Se frotó las muñecas doloridas, pero cruzó rápidamente los brazos sobre el pecho cuando vio que Cullen se daba cuenta del movimiento.

No quería darle la satisfacción.

Bella esperó, con un bajo sonido de pisadas haciendo eco por la habitación. El capitán se giró hacia ella, arqueando la ceja mientras su mirada bajaba a sus pies.

O, mejor dicho, su pie. El pie que daba golpecitos. Se quedó helada y un sonrojo subió a sus mejillas. El hombre la ponía nerviosa, pero lo último que quería era que él lo supiera.

―Así que, ―dijo ella altivamente―. Tu chico de los recados ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo.

―Sí.

Ella resopló por su enfurecedoramente corta respuesta. Él siguió jugando con su espada y ella colocó los puños en sus caderas. ―¿Y bien?

Enfundó el sable en un hábil movimiento, dejándolo en su escritorio antes de apoyar la cadera en el borde. ―¿Y bien, qué?

Bella luchó contra la necesidad de lanzarle algo más a la cabeza. ―¿De qué querías hablarme? ―preguntó con los dientes apretados.

La miró un momento. ― arece que serás mi invitada una temporada, ―dijo.

―¿Invitada? ―Se frotó de nuevo las muñecas de forma ausente―. Tienes una forma extraña de tratar a los invitados.

El capitán soltó una risita. ―Sí, bueno. No puedes culparme por ser cauto. Intentaste matarme.

Bella solo se encogió de hombros.

―La pregunta es, ―siguió―, ¿lo intentarás de nuevo? ―La miró con cautela, su ojo verde brillante y sin pestañear.

Bella suspiró. ―No, ―contestó tristemente―. Me he dado cuenta de que no soy de las que matan. ―Le echó una mirada fija, obviamente enfatizando que él era -de hecho- _exactamente_ de ese tipo.

El capitán sonrió satisfecho y cruzó la habitación, abriendo un gran baúl y removiendo su contenido. ―Sé que no crees que yo no maté a tu padre, ―dijo―. Pero puedo demostrártelo.

A pesar de que no quería, Bella se encontró preguntando, ―¿Cómo?

Se enderezó, tenía un montón de tela en la mano. ―Porque sé quien lo hizo. ―Le lanzó la tela y ella la atrapó por reflejo, identificándolo solo de forma ausente como un vestido.

―Tal vez que quede un poco grande, pero es mejor que nada, ―dijo Cullen―. No puedo tenerte paseándote por mi barco en calzones. No es apropiado. ―Sonrió lobunamente y Bella dudó que el hombre estuviera muy preocupado por la propiedad.

―¿Quién lo hizo? ―preguntó Bella en voz baja.

Para su crédito, Cullen no intentó fingir no saber qué estaba preguntando. ―Puedo llevarte hasta él, ―dijo en su lugar―. Yo mismo estoy buscando al hombre. Tengo mis propias cuentas que saldar. ―Su mejilla se retorció cuando apretó los dientes y Bella se preguntó qué había perdido el capitán por culpa de ese ser misterioso.

Se sacudió una breve punzada de empatía, levantando la barbilla. ―¿Por qué harías eso?

Hizo un gesto hacia el baúl. ―Aquí hay otras cosas que puede que necesites. He hecho que trajeran agua para que puedas lavarte. No un baño completo, fíjate, no hay necesitad para tales frivolidades, pero... ― La despachó con un movimiento de la mano hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación y volvió a su escritorio, encorvándose sobre un libro con cubierta de cuero.

Bella notó una pantalla cubierta de seda en la pared más lejana y se acercó al baúl, la idea de piel y ropa limpia ganó a la curiosidad y la venganza, al menos por el momento. Se colocó el vestido bajo el brazo, buscando entre el contenido hasta encontrar ropa interior y medias, e incluso un par de zapatos que parecían de su talla.

―¿De dónde has sacado todo esto? ―preguntó sin pensar. Cuando él no respondió, ella le miró y le encontró observándola con una ligera sonrisa en la cara.

Claro.

_Pirata._

―Da igual, ―murmuró, apretándose el montón de ropa al pecho mientras iba hacia la pantalla e ignoraba la risita que la seguía por el camino.

* * *

Hola!

Y aquí está el capitulo 4.

Las cosas van a empezar a ponerse interesantes en breve y yo estoy deseando leer que os parece!

Como siempre, la fecha de actualización está en mi perfil.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	5. Líneas de batalla

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CUTLASS**

_**A veces me cuestiono la inteligencia de dejar constancia de mis pensamientos y descubrimientos en este libro, ya que estoy aprendiendo rápidamente que proteger mis secretos es una proposición peligrosa y difícil. Pero, por mucho que tema que mis planes se descubran, también me doy cuenta de que , si algo le pasara a mi persona, este diario sería la única evidencia que permanecería de mis actividades.**_

_**Es, en esencia, mi vida.**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 2 de junio, 1665**_

Capitulo cinco – Líneas de batalla

Bella dejó su pequeño montón de ropa en un pequeño banco detrás de la pantalla y metió la mano en la bañera para probar el agua que le esperaba.

Caliente.

Contuvo un suspiro de felicidad, pero se permitió que sus labios formaran una sonrisa porque Cullen no podía verla.

Mirando por un agujero de la pantalla, encontró al capitán concentrado una vez más en el libro que tenía en su escritorio. Con solo una breve duda, se quitó la camisa y desabrochó la tela que aplanaba su pecho, frotándolos un poco con alivio. Aflojó la tira de cuero que le sujetaba el pelo y se quitó el colgante que su padre le había dado, dejándolo con cuidado en una mesita.

Metiendo las manos en el agua caliente, Bella se la echó por los brazos y el cuello, y deseó que la bañera fuera lo suficientemente grande como para poder meterse en ella. Había un trozo de jabón en una mesa baja y lo olisqueó con escepticismo, sorprendiéndose por el aroma floral con que se encontró. Con otra mirada a través de la pantalla, se desvistió completamente y se lavó el cuerpo y el pelo lo mejor que pudo en el agua caliente.

Era celestial.

Bella se secó con una toalla que también le habían dejado en la mesa y escurrió en ella el exceso de agua de su pelo. Un sonido que vino del otro lado de la habitación hizo que sus ojos volvieran al agujero en la pantalla, solo para encontrarse una vez más con la parte superior de la cabeza de Cullen. Le miró un momento, con la toalla apretada contra su pecho desnudo.

Entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose si él había visto el mismo agujero.

Imaginaba que no estaría por encima de él mirar. Vaya bastardo.

Acercándose a la pared y alejándose del infame agujero, Bella se vistió rápidamente y se pasó los dedos por el pelo húmedo para desenredarlo. Alisó la falda del vestido color marrón y crema, sonriendo por el suave tacto de la tela, luego se pasó el colgante sobre la cabeza y lo guardó en el corpiño.

Estaba bien sentirse como una mujer de nuevo, incluso aunque el vestido fuera un poco grande y quedara un pequeño hueco alrededor de su menos que abundante escote. Bella frunció el ceño, tirando del corpiño mientras salía de detrás de la pantalla.

Levantó la mirada y encontró los ojos de Cullen fijos en sus movimientos. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos un momento, su ceño fruncido de concentración antes de volver a su libro.

―Hay que retirar el agua, ―dijo bruscamente.

Bella se quedó en silencio, confundida por un momento. Bueno, por supuesto que habría que retirar el agua. Estaba perdida, en cambio, en cuanto al hecho de que el capitán sintiera la necesidad de vocalizar algo tan obvio.

La miró de nuevo. ―Puedes tirarlo por el costado, ―dijo lentamente, como si se dirigiese a un niño pequeño.

Bella le miró con la boca abierta. ―¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¿Esperas que suba esa bañera hasta la cubierta?

Cullen se levantó abruptamente, cerrando el libro con un golpe sordo, y rodeando el escritorio hasta el baúl todavía abierto.

―Todos en mi barco arriman el hombro, ―murmuró, rebuscando por el baúl―. Todavía necesito un ayuda de cámara y tú estás familiarizada con el puesto.

―No puedes esperar en serio-

Cullen siguió hablando como si no la hubiera oído. ―Por no mencionar el hecho de que me dará la oportunidad de controlar tus actividades y asegurarme de que te mantienes fuera de problemas.

―¿Problemas? Los únicos problemas por aquí-

―A no ser, ―interrumpió él, levantando la mirada hacia ella desafiante―, que prefieras pasar tus días encerrada.

Bella apretó la mandíbula, luchando contra la necesidad de apartar la mirada. Se esforzó por recordar su misión... su nueva y _mejorada _misión. Necesitaba mantenerse cerca del capitán y, ¿qué mejor forma de hacerlo que como su chico de los recados personal?

Errr... chica.

Así que Bella se tragó su orgullo y se dio la vuelta, con la espalda recta mientras intentaba no dar fuertes pisadas hasta la bañera. Agarrando uno de los tiradores, la arrastró por el suelo de madera, deteniéndose cada pocos pasos para evitar que el agua se derramara por los lados. Irritada, se enderezó con las manos en las caderas mientras miraba a la ahora odiada bañera. Nunca sería capaz de llevar la cosa. Mirando a su alrededor en la habitación, vio un cubo detrás de la pantalla -seguramente lo que se había usado para llenar la bañera- y lo cogió, sacando algo de agua en él antes de girarse hacia la puerta.

Cullen estaba de pie mirándola, con los labios curvados por la diversión.

―Disculpa, ―dijo ella altivamente, soplándose fuera de la cara un mechón de pelo que colgaba.

El capitán dio un paso atrás con un asentimiento pero, justo cuando ella iba a pasar delante de él, levantó una mano.

―Coge esto, ―gruñó. Bella se dio cuenta de que tenía un puñado de encaje color crema en sus dedos llenos de anillos. Ella le miró confundida, pero él no le miraba a los ojos. O, mejor dicho, su mirada estaba puesta... _debajo_ de sus ojos.

Bella se aclaró la garganta y el capitán levantó la mirada. Si esperaba verle avergonzado por haber sido pillado mirándole con lujuria el pecho, se encontró tristemente equivocada. El capitán solo levantó la ceja y presionó el encaje contra la mano libre de ella.

―Introdúcelo en el corpiño, ―dijo, girándose abruptamente y volviendo a su escritorio―. Ese vestido es... indecente.

―¿Perdón?

―No puedo tenerte paseándote por mi barco mostrando piel, ―gruñó, colapsando en su silla―. Mis hombres se distraerán y no puedo permitírmelo.

Bella se sonrojó, soltó el cubo y se colocó el encaje rápidamente en su escote. A pesar de la vergüenza que sentía, notó que el acento del capitán había cambiado de nuevo; las vocales redondeadas y las consonantes más definidas. ―Lo estás haciendo de nuevo, ―dijo.

―¿Hacer qué?

―Hablar como un caballero.

La mirada de Cullen subió lentamente del libro en su escritorio; una piscina de verde, oscura y peligrosa. ―Créame, Srta. Swan. No soy ningún caballero.

Bella le miró con la boca abierta un momento, luego la cerró, cogió el cubo y se marchó de la habitación sin más palabras. Sintió un poco de satisfacción al dar un portazo detrás de ella.

\- . - . - . - . -

El Capitán Cullen la vio marcharse, su ojo se abrió desmesuradamente por el ímpetu con el que cerró la puerta. La chica era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

Sonrió. Eso era bueno. Tendría que ser fuerte para lo que él tenía planeado.

Casi se había retractado un poco de su plan para hacer a la moza pagar. Cuando levantó la mirada y obtuvo un vistazo de piel pálida y cremosa por el agujero de la pantalla al otro lado de la habitación...

Bueno, por un momento, la venganza fue lo último en su mente.

Gracias a Dios, solo había hecho falta que la mujer abriera la boca para que esos pensamientos desapareciesen. No podía permitirse ser distraído de su misión, ni siquiera por un cuerpo suave.

Edward frunció el ceño cuando ella volvió a entrar en su dormitorio, recogiendo otro cubo de agua. Se derramó por el lado de la bañera y Edward bajó la mirada al diario que estaba estudiando antes de decir bruscamente, ―hay trapos en la esquina para limpiar eso.

Contuvo una risita por su grito ahogado de irritación y las fuertes pisadas que dio, solo atreviéndose a levantar la mirada cuando escuchó el roce de la tela al otro lado de la habitación. Isabella echó un trapo sobre el agua derramada, moviéndolo ausentemente con la suela de su zapato. Él forzó una expresión de concentración en su cara.

―Cuando hayas terminado con la bañera, tengo algunos calzones que hay que remendar. ―Se humedeció un dedo y pasó una hoja, solo para ser sacado de su despreocupado acto por el frío golpe de una tela húmeda contra un lado de su cabeza. Pestañeó sorprendido, bajando la mirada al trapo que ahora goteaba en su escritorio y luego subiéndola hacia una satisfecha Isabella.

―¿Acabas... acabas de lanzarme un trapo mojado? ―tartamudeó.

Isabella solo sonrió satisfecha, cogiendo su cubo de agua. Edward se puso rápidamente de pie, sus dedos agarraron la tela mojada mientras la movía en dirección a ella. ―Sería inteligente que recordara su lugar, Srta. Swan, ―advirtió, rodeando el escritorio para cernirse sobre ella.

Ella soltó el cubo bruscamente y más agua cayó al brillante suelo y sobre las botas de él. ―¿Mi lugar? ―soltó ella―. ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

―¿Cómo me atrevo? ―escupió él―. ¿Tengo que recordarte que estás en mi barco porque así lo quiero? ¿Y en mi dormitorio por tu propia protección?

―¡No necesito tu protección!

―¿No? ―gruñó él burlonamente, con una mirada hacia su escote―. Está en un barco de más de cien hombres, Srta. Swan, muchos de los cuales llevan mucho tiempo sin la compañía de una mujer. ¿Cuánto cree que duraría por sí sola? Newton ya babea sobre sus zapatos cada vez que la ve. ¿Cree que podrá resistirse a él si la encuentra sola en algún corredor una noche oscura?

A pesar de su enfado, Isabella palideció al pensarlo.

―Y él no es el único, ―continuó Edward, acercándose incluso más, hasta que su cálido aliento cayó en la cara de ella―. No todos mis hombres tienen criterio cuando se trata de una mujer, Srta. Swan. Tomarán lo que está disponible, sin importar si la dama en cuestión está dispuesta o no a participar.

―Puedo arreglármelas, ―dijo ella, con una valentía que realmente no sentía―. Puedo blandir una daga... disparar una pistola.

―Y yo puedo ponerla en el calabozo, ―contestó Edward―. ¡Necesito a mis hombres -a todos mis hombres- y no me arriesgaré a perder uno por sus idiotas nociones de independencia!

―¡Idiotas! ―gritó Isabella.

―¡Sí, idiotas! ―Edward se inclinó más hacia ella, dándose cuenta tarde de que los pechos de Isabella rozaban su pecho con cada inhalación. Ignoró un acceso irracional de lujuria y se negó a apartarse y arriesgarse a perder su ventaja, concentrándose en su lugar en la tarea actual―. Tiene dos opciones, Srta. Swan. Puede quedarse aquí, hacer su papel y enterarse de qué le pasó realmente a su padre. O puede pasar el resto del viaje encerrada y, tal vez- ―Levantó un dedo cuando ella abrió la boca para interrumpir―. _Tal vez_, cuando mi misión esté completa, la dejaré en alguna isla desierta para que encuentre por sí sola su camino a casa. Si me acuerdo, claro.

La miró furioso, su ojo verde intenso y sin pestañear. Ella le devolvió la mirada un momento, pero Edward supo cuando ella respiró profundamente y su pecho rozó de nuevo el de él -aunque tampoco es que lo hubiera notado-, que había ganado.

―¿A qué te refieres con 'hacer su papel'? ―preguntó ella de mala gana, dando un paso atrás derrotada.

―Todos en mi barco arriman el hombro, ―contestó Edward, dejando caer la tela mojada en el charco del suelo―. Eso la incluye a usted, Srta. Swan.

―¿Qué esperas que haga?

Edward dio un paso y se dio la vuelta, inclinándose contra su escritorio. ―Lo que pretendías desde el principio, creo, ―dijo―. Serás mi ayuda de cámara, me traerás la comida, mantendrás mi habitación limpia, ese tipo de cosa... lo que sea que haya que hacer.

Isabella se sonrojó y Edward supo que no le gustaba mucho la idea.

―Tendré que mantener un ojo en ti, por supuesto, ―siguió él, disfrutando inmensamente de la incomodidad de ella―. Así que tendrás que quedarte cerca de mí todo el tiempo.

Ella le miró con un destello en los ojos. ―¿Cómo de cerca? ―Sus ojos fueron a la cama de Edward, pero intentó cubrir el movimiento instintivo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirándole desafiante.

Edward sonrió satisfecho. ―Siéntase tranquila, Srta. Swan, no tengo interés en abusar de su persona, ―dijo―. Dormirás en el camastro de la esquina. ―Isabella siguió su dedo a una pila de mantas que descansaba sobre un colchón de cuerda tejida que tenía una pinta bastante incómoda.

―Sin embargo, ―siguió él―, lo mejor para ti sería permitir que la tripulación piense lo que quiera sobre nuestra forma de dormir. ―Tomó asiento en el escritorio de nuevo y removió algunos papeles―. Probablemente sería inteligente dejarles creer que eres mi mujer.

―¿Tu... tu _mujer_? ―tartamudeó Isabella indignada―. ¿Por qué se supone que iba a hacer eso?

Él la miró en blanco. ―Porque entonces ninguno de ellos se atrevería a tocarte, por supuesto.

―No puedo creer esto, ―murmuró Isabella, colapsando en una silla con la cara entre las manos―. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

A pesar de que no quería, Edward sintió un poco de lástima por la muchacha. ―Estás buscando la verdad sobre quién mató a tu padre, ―dijo en voz baja―. A no ser que prefieras renunciar completamente a este sinsentido.

Isabella se enderezó. ―No es un sinsentido, ―dijo, sorbiéndose la nariz―. Y todavía no estoy convencida de que tú no fueras el responsable.

Edward rio un poco. ―¿Por qué estás tan convencida? Estoy seguro de que yo no podía ser el único que tuviera algún asunto pendiente con Charlie.

―Mi investigador dice que fuiste tú.

―Tu investigador estaba equivocado.

―¿Y puedes probar eso? ―Isabella le miró fijamente al ojo, como si intentara valorar su honestidad.

―Puedo, ―dijo, manteniéndole la mirada―. Cuando encuentre al hombre que busco, tendrás tu prueba.

―¿Por qué no me dices simplemente quién es y me largaré? ―sugirió ella.

Edward rio. ―Oh, no. Soy más listo que eso. Lo último que necesito es que te metas por medio y arruines mis planes.

―Simplemente no quieres que llegue a él primero.

―Bueno, hay muy pocas oportunidades de eso, ―refutó él―. Pero definitivamente no necesito que te metas. No, yo le encontraré y, cuando lo haga, tú tendrás las respuestas que buscas.

―No necesito respuestas, ―dijo ella en voz baja―. Necesito venganza.

Edward asintió ligeramente. ―Igual que yo, ―dijo―. Parece que tenemos los mismos propósitos, Srta. Swan, al menos por el momento.

Isabella entrecerró los ojos, pero su momento de vacilación fue breve. ―Por el momento, ―cedió.

―Bien, entonces estamos de acuerdo, ―dijo Edward, volviendo a su libro―. Ahora encárgate de esa bañera y haz que me preparen la comida.

Ignoró el resoplido de indignación que precedió a que Isabella siguiera sus órdenes.

\- . - . - . - . -

El hombre era insufrible.

Bella tiró el resto del agua del baño por el lado del barco y dejó caer el cubo vacío en la cubierta con un ruido sordo, secándose las manos con los paños que había atado sobre sus faldas.

―Arreglar sus calzones, sí, ―murmuró, mirando sin ver al vasto agua gris con una tumultuosa mezcla de furia y confusión en sus pensamientos. Todavía no creía a Cullen cuando proclamaba su inocencia. Bueno, no del todo, al menos.

Pero había empezado a dudar. Y había llegado a entender que las dudas causaban problemas.

Si Cullen decía la verdad -y el "si" era alto y claro- nunca se perdonaría a sí misma vengarse con él. No debido a _él_, en realidad. El hecho era que Cullen era culpable de muchos crímenes y, aunque fuera inocente del asesinato de su padre, no tenía recelos porque tuviera que pagar por los otros.

Pero, ¿dejar que el hombre culpable se fuera sin ser castigado? _Eso _sería un pecado imperdonable.

Bella no podía dejar que eso sucediera.

Así que, incluso aunque significara una tregua temporal con la sabandija que era Eddie "Un-Ojo" Cullen -incluso si significaba servirle como su ayuda de cámara y sufrir sus órdenes insolentes y sus dobles sentidos- haría lo que fuera necesario.

―Puedo hacerlo, ―dijo medio para sí misma, cogiendo el cubo y cuadrando los hombros.

―No me cabe duda de que puedes, chavala, ―dijo una voz nasal con tono de burla detrás de ella.

Bella se dio la vuelta, el cubo vacío colgaba de sus dedos mientras su mano libre volaba a su pecho por la sorpresa. Newton estaba detrás de ella, sonriendo ampliamente; sus ojos no dejaron los de ella mientras escupía en la cubierta. Una gota de baba negra colgó de sus labios y se la lamió con una risita por la mirada de asco de Bella.

―Vas de correcta y formal ahora, ¿no? ―dijo, sus ojos bajaron por su figura lentamente e hizo que la piel de Bella se pusiera de gallina―. Te ponen un vestido y de repente te crees una dama. ―Dio un paso más cerca, pasando un dedo por la tela que Edward había hecho que se pusiera en el corpiño―. Pero no te olvidaré corriendo en calzones, mostrando a todos tus atributos.

Ella le apartó la mano de un golpe, pero él solo la miró lascivamente, sacudiendo el pelo grasiento. ―Los dos sabemos lo que hay debajo de ese vestido, ¿no? ―dijo roncamente. Bella miró frenética a su alrededor, pero Newton la tenía arrinconada entre una gran caja y un bote, fuera de la vista a no ser que alguien pasara por delante.

―Solo he tenido una pequeña prueba antes, pero creo que me gustaría un poco más, ―dijo con los dientes apretados, agarrándola los brazos hasta hacerla daño.

―¡Suéltame! ―gritó Bella, removiéndose y levantando una rodilla para golpearle. Desafortunadamente, su larga falda frustró su intento y Newton rio; el aliento agrio y la baba cayó en la cara de Bella.

―Pero bueno, no seas así, ―arrulló, presionándola contra la baranda de la cubierta y evitando con su pesado cuerpo más intentos de patadas―. Puedes disfrutarlo si quieres. ―Rodeó su espalda con un brazo, inmovilizando uno de los brazos de ella contra su costado y agarrando el otro con fuerza. Levantó la otra mano y agarró su barbilla bruscamente entre sus dedos. Bella luchó contra su agarre, sintiendo náuseas en el estómago por el olor de su aliento mezclado con el de su cuerpo, e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Arqueándose hacia atrás, reunió fuerzas y movió la cabeza hacia delante con todas sus fuerzas; su frente se encontró con la nariz de Newton con un crujido desgarrador.

Él la soltó inmediatamente, con un gemido agonizante escapando de sus labios mientras sus dedos se ahuecaban en su nariz sangrante. Ignorando el dolor que sentía en la frente y la adrenalina que hizo desaparecer una ola de mareo, Bella movió el cubo vacío hacia la cabeza de Newton con las dos manos y se estremeció de satisfacción por el golpe y la caída resultante cuando Newton golpeó la cubierta. Se quedó parada un momento, temblando y con el cubo moviéndose en sus manos mientras Newton se retorcía de dolor con sangre saliendo de su nariz mientras maldecía de forma bastante colorida. Bella resistió la necesidad de darle una patada, medio preocupada por tropezar en el intento y, en su lugar, le rodeó, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con Jasper Whitlock... y el Armador Jefe McCarty... y Jacob... y, detrás de ellos, una docena más de hombres que veían como Newton se removía, con el asombro escrito en sus caras.

Bella resopló, preguntándose dónde habían estado todos cuando Newton la estaba maltratando.

―¿Qué has hecho? ―preguntó Whitlock, con los ojos abiertos como platos moviéndose de Newton a ella.

Bella levantó la barbilla con terquedad. ―El depravado no aceptaba un 'no' por respuesta.

―¿Depravado? ―repitió Whitlock, echándole una mirada inquisitiva a McCarty, quien solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

Bella rodó los ojos. ―Da igual. Estad seguros de que se lo merecía, ―dijo altivamente, rodeando a Newton y pretendiendo seguir su camino hacia el dormitorio del capitán. Se detuvo pronto, sin embargo, al ver las intensas miradas de hambre que muchos de los hombres le echaban.

O, más bien, le echaban a su escote.

Sus dedos subieron nerviosos y se dio cuenta de que en la pelea había perdido el encaje que se había puesto en el corpiño. No necesitaba bajar la mirada para saber que la parte delantera de su vestido dejaba un pequeño hueco, presentando una clara vista de su pecho. Enderezó los hombros y agarró la tela extra en su fuerte puño antes de abrirse paso a empujones entre la multitud para dirigirse a las bodegas del barco.

Por supuesto, el Capitán Cullen estaba inclinado contra el umbral en arco, con la ceja levantada y una mirada de diversión. Bella caminó hasta él, deteniéndose solo cuando se dio cuenta de que no había espacio suficiente para pasar a su lado.

―Te lo dije, ―dijo él en voz baja, limpiándose las uñas con la punta de su daga.

―Y yo te dije, ―siseó ella―, que podía encargarme de la situación.

―Esta vez, ―contestó él, mirándola con fijeza―. ¿Qué pasa si Newton no es tan descuidado la próxima vez? ¿O uno de los otros? ¿O tal vez más de uno a la vez?

Bella soltó un grito ahogado, sonrojándose por la implicación. ―¡No!

―Oh, sí, Srta. Swan, ―murmuró él, inclinándose un poco hacia ella en lo que Bella estuvo segura que fue un intento de intimidarla.

Estaba funcionando.

―Te lo dije, mis hombres toman lo que quieren, ―dijo simplemente.

―Pero, ―tartamudeó ella―, seguro que no les dejarías...

―Por supuesto que no, no intencionalmente, al menos, ―dijo rápidamente―. Pero no puedo estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo, ¿verdad? Después de todo, tengo un barco que gobernar. ―Volvió a limpiarse las uñas, molestamente relajado a pesar de la agitación de Bella. Ella agarró con fuerza el cubo vacío, considerando el vago deseo de repetir sus actos y golpear también a Cullen en la cabeza con él. Odiaba el hecho de saber que él tenía razón. Había tenido suerte de pillar a Newton con la guardia baja, pero no era un barco grande -al menos no lo suficiente- y si obtenía otra oportunidad de acosarla, no estaba segura de poder quitárselo de encima.

Nerviosa, miró sobre su hombro a la tripulación. Todos miraban fascinados y algunos lo hacían sin camuflar la lujuria.

Se volvió hacia Edward. ―Está bien. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ―siseó―. ¿Algún tipo de anuncio?

Edward sonrió ampliamente, volviendo a guardarse la daga en la funda. ―Oh, no creo que eso vaya a ser necesario.

Y, sin más aviso, se lanzó hacia delante y capturó a Bella en sus brazos. Ella soltó un grito ahogado y se agarró a los hombros de él mientras la giraba, echándola ligeramente hacia atrás sobre su brazo, con su boca a un suspiro de la de ella.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―gruñó ella con los dientes apretados, forzándose a hacer desaparecer una ola de calor en la que no quería tener que pensar.

Edward guiñó un ojo. ―Marcar el terreno, ―dijo justo antes de besarla profundamente.

* * *

Hola!

Las cosas van avanzando entre estos dos... o no... ya lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.

Espero leer qué os ha parecido, ¿cómo creéis que reaccionará Bella al beso?

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil y el miércoles encontrareis un adelanto en mi blog bellstranslations . url . ph (sin los espacios)

-Bells :)


	6. La llave

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CUTLASS**

_**Hoy empiezo una nueva vida en un Nuevo Mundo. Es difícil dejar Londres atrás, el hogar de mi infancia. Aun así, la anticipación de lo que tengo por delante me obliga.**_

_**Estoy de pie en la cubierta, oliendo el aire salado, y mientras veo Inglaterra hacerse más pequeña en la distancia, tengo una extraña sensación de paz**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 9 de julio, 1665**_

Capitulo seis – La llave

Puede que lo estuviera exagerando, pero Edward creyó que si un hombre necesitaba dejar claro un punto, debía hacerlo firmemente. Y, después de lo que había presenciado, creía que definitivamente era necesario dejar claro el punto.

Había salido a cubierta, buscando automáticamente a Bella pero no viéndola al principio. Fue solo cuando escuchó el fuerte golpe y vio al bastardo, Newton, colapsar en el suelo agarrándose la nariz, que se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. El resto de la tripulación tampoco se había dado cuenta aparentemente, ya que todos se juntaron para ver de qué iba la conmoción.

A Edward le recorrió una cálida sensación de enfado, y con ella vino una abrumadora necesidad de despedazar al Artillero Jefe miembro a miembro. Pero cuando Isabella rodeó el cuerpo inmóvil de Newton, sonrojada pero ilesa y con la cabeza bien alta, su furia fue rápidamente reemplazada por una resignada apreciación.

Maldición, la mujer era un dolor en el trasero, pero incluso él tenía que admitir que era una moza formidable.

Así que se forzó a parecer casual y procedió a enviar un importante mensaje a todos los hombres a bordo de su barco. Era su deber, después de todo. Como capitán, se sentía responsable de la seguridad de cada miembro de su tripulación.

Aun así, Edward cedió en admitir que besar a Isabella Swan no era tan desagradable como había imaginado que sería.

Era suave -sorprendentemente suave, considerando su estirada postura-; su cuerpo se moldeaba al de él de una forma bastante distrayente. Jadeó indignada cuando él rozó por primera vez sus labios con los de ella y sus dedos le agarraron los hombros para mantener el equilibrio. Se resistió un poco, pero luego...

Luego...

Luego se suavizó incluso más y un bajo sonido se formó en el fondo de su garganta mientras las manos de Edward le agarraban la nuca y él inclinaba la cabeza para profundizar el beso. Los labios de ella se separaron, su aliento se mezcló con el de él, y Edward sintió una ola de calor ir directa a su entrepierna. Él gruñó por lo bajo, y su lengua salió para saborearla mientras su brazo se apretaba más alrededor de la cintura de ella.

De repente ella se tensó, arañándole los hombros mientras empezaba a resistirse seriamente.

Edward recuperó el control y se apartó, tirando de Bella para ponerla de pie. Ella se tambaleó un poco, y Edward contuvo una sonrisita de satisfacción mientras le agarraba los hombros hasta estar seguro de que no iba a desmayarse.

En su lugar, ella entrecerró los ojos y pasó de largo de él, dirigiéndose por el pasillo hacia su camarote. Edward no pudo resistirse a darle una palmada en el trasero, sonriéndole impenitente cuando ella se sonrojó; ella le miró furiosa, solo para enrojecer más por los ruidosos silbidos que venían de la multitud.

Él se giró hacia Jasper, manteniendo la sonrisa en su lugar. ―Diez latigazos para Newton, ―dijo con voz baja y tono mortífero―. Asegúrate de que los hombres lo presencian, pero la moza no.

El primer oficial asintió mientras Edward se volvía hacia la multitud.

―A vuestras tareas, ―gritó antes de volverse para seguir a Bella por el poco iluminado corredor. Se estremeció cuando escuchó un portazo delante de él, e intentó no reír cuando entró en su dormitorio y la encontró caminando furiosa de un lado a otro. Cruzó la habitación hasta él, con el pecho subiendo y bajando en el vestido que no llenaba del todo.

Aunque tampoco es que Edward se diera cuenta.

―Bueno, creo- ―empezó él, pero no llegó a terminar de plasmar su pensamiento porque Bella echó la mano atrás y le golpeó en la cara. Con fuerza.

―Tú... ―tartamudeó ella―. ¡Tú libertino lujurioso!

―¿Libertino? ―Edward se frotó la mejilla―. No puedes culparme por intentar protegerte.

―¡Eso no era protegerme! ―escupió ella―. ¡Ese eras tú tomándote libertades!

―Como si tú no lo hubieras disfrutado, ―gruñó él y Bella soltó un grito ahogado, levantando el brazo para abofetearle de nuevo; pero esa vez él fue más rápido y le agarró la muñeca antes de que hiciera contacto―. Creo que una vez puede excusarse, ―dijo en voz baja, rezumando amenaza en cada sílaba―. Histeria femenina y todo eso, pero...

―¿Histeria? ―Ella resopló, luchando por liberar su muñeca del agarre de él―. Difícilmente. Es más bien furia fundada, ―corrigió―. Por manosearme como a una ramera común...

Al oír eso, Edward tiró de ella más cerca de él y apretó los dientes en una sonrisa desagradable. ―Una ramera común sabría besar, ―señaló, provocándola a propósito.

―Bueno... ¡yo nunca-!

―Exactamente mi punto.

Bella movió la otra mano pero Edward la agarró también, entrecerrando los ojos con frustración. ―¿Dejarías, por favor, de intentar golpearme?

―¿Dejarías, por favor, de hacer cosas que me hagan querer hacerlo?

Edward no pudo contener la risa. ―Srta. Swan, cálmese... por favor, ―dijo―. Si me permite explicarle...

Bella rio sin humor. ―Como si pudieras. ―Frunció el ceño, pero detuvo sus movimientos.

―Si te suelto, ¿prometes no pegarme de nuevo? ―La miró con cautela, relajando su agarre solo cuando ella asintió brevemente. Él dio un paso atrás, con las manos levantadas solo por si ella cambiaba de opinión.

Ella rodó los ojos. ―No voy a pegarte, ―dijo―. Cielos, para ser un pirata, eres horriblemente asustadizo.

―Bueno, no puedes culparme, ―contestó él―. Usas cualquier oportunidad para aplastarme el cerebro.

Ella resopló. ―Como si tuvieras uno.

―Tsk, tsk, Srta. Swan, ―dijo él, rodeando el escritorio para sentarse en su silla―. Cualquiera diría que protesta demasiado.

―¿Y qué se supone que significa _eso_?

Él se encogió de hombros, dándose golpecitos en los labios con un dedo. ―Solo que ha habido un momento antes en que no parecía protestar nada.

―¿Qué? ―Bella se quedó con la boca abierta, moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro mientras buscaba palabras―. Era por... mi cabeza. Todavía estaba mareada de golpear a Newton. Y... tú solo... me tomaste por sorpresa. No esperaba que fueras tan... tan...

―¿Delicioso? ―aportó él con tono creído.

Ella le miró furiosa. ―Atrevido, ―corrigió.

―Tenía que hacerlo creíble para la tripulación.

―¿Y porqué tenías que usar tu _lengua_ para eso? ¡Tampoco es que pudieran ver el interior de mi boca!

Edward ignoró el calor que subió al recordar su boca... su lengua... la sensación de su cálido cuerpo presionado contra el de él.

―Me han visto con otras mujeres antes, ―contestó, notando ausentemente como la mandíbula de ella se tensaba por ese comentario.

_Interesante._

―Lo habrían notado si me hubiera contenido contigo, ―añadió.

Las ganas de pelear de ella se esfumaron. ―Bueno, podrías haberme avisado, ―dijo de mala gana―. Habría estado bien estar preparada.

―Oh, vamos, Srta. Swan, ―dijo él, inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla con una amplia sonrisa―. ¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso?

―Es un hombre muy irritante, Capitán.

―Eso me han dicho.

―Bueno, ―dijo Bella altivamente, arreglándose la falda mientras intentaba recuperarse―. Para evitar tales... desagradables demostraciones de nuevo, creo que es mejor que adoptemos algunas reglas.

Edward sonrió satisfecho. Tenía que admitir que le gustaban las batallas de ingenio con Isabella Swan. La mujer era enfurecedora, pero definitivamente nada aburrida.

―No se me da muy bien regirme por reglas, Srta. Swan.

―Sin duda, ―contestó ella, echándose el pelo atrás―. De todas formas, si vamos a seguir con esta charada, me temo que debo insistir en algunas concesiones de su parte.

―Me llevo incluso peor con las concesiones.

―¡Quieres simplemente escucharme! ―exclamó ella, levantando las manos por la frustración―. ¡Por todos los cielos, ni siquiera sabes lo que voy a pedir!

Él la miró un momento y luego asintió ligeramente. ―Muy bien. ¿Qué es lo que demanda?

Bella inhaló profundamente. ―En primer lugar, yo duermo en la cama.

Edward resopló. ―¿Ahora quién está siendo atrevido?

―¡No contigo, idiota arrogante! ―saltó―. _Yo_ duermo en la cama. _Tú _duermes en el camastro.

Edward resopló de la risa. ―¡De ninguna maldita manera!

―¿Pondrías tu comodidad por delante de la de una dama? ―preguntó ella altaneramente.

―Siempre. ―Se inclinó hacia delante con una sonrisa maliciosa―. A no ser, claro, que ella esté en la cama _conmigo_.

El rostro de Bella se coloreó, pero no mordió el anzuelo. ―Muy bien. Es tu cama, después de todo. Pero me temo que debo insistir en un colchón al menos. No hay forma de que pueda dormir sobre esos trapos.

Edward luchó contra una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella nunca había pretendido quitarle la cama, sino que la estaba usando como una táctica de negociación. ―Muy bien, ―concedió―. Hay algunos jergones almacenados. Pero tendrás que subirlo tú, no quiero que molestes a mis hombres con tareas domésticas.

―Sí, bueno, supongo que las tareas domesticas son mi trabajo ahora, ¿no? ―murmuró ella.

―Exactamente. ―Cullen apoyó los codos en su escritorio y unió los dedos bajo sus labios―. ¿Algo más?

―Nada de orinales. Eso no es negociable.

Edward se estremeció. No podía culparla. ―Hecho.

Ella levantó la barbilla. ―Y nada de echar vistazos, ―dijo―. Mientras me visto... o me baño. Y ningún beso en absoluto.

Cullen levantó una ceja. ―¿Nada de besos? ¿Ninguno?

―Ya has aclarado nuestra aparente _relación_ con tu tripulación. Saben que me quedo en tus habitaciones. No creo que sea necesario.

Él se frotó ligeramente los labios con un dedo... de un lado a otro. ―No es necesario, no, ―dijo en voz baja, considerando. La mirada de Bella fue a su boca, dónde él seguía trazando un lento circuito por sus labios―. Pero sí placentero.

Ella se sobresaltó, levantando la mirada. ―¡Difícilmente!

Él se puso de pie, rodeando el escritorio para quedar terriblemente cerca de ella. Bella dio un paso atrás y luego otro adelante, negándose a dejar que la intimidara. Él se cernió sobre ella, con los ojos brillando en la luz del farol.

―¿Está segura de que sería tan desagradable, Srta. Swan? ―susurró él con voz ronca―. ¿Segura de que no le gustaría?

―¡Por supuesto que no me gustaría! ―insistió ella, con voz entrecortada. Se aclaró la garganta nerviosa―. Yo nunca...

―¿Nunca? ―presionó él, inclinándose incluso más cerca―. No hay razón para contenerse, Srta. Swan. Tampoco es que su reputación esté en peligro.

Bella balbuceó, incapaz de formar palabras.

―Ya está compartiendo las habitaciones con un... ¿cómo ha dicho?... un _libertino lujurioso_, ―dijo para picarle, incapaz de resistirse―. ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo?

Podía verla temblar, aunque no estaba seguro de si su incomodidad se debía a la proximidad de él o a la reacción de ella a la misma. Se balanceó ligeramente hacia él, y él curvó la boca de forma victoriosa.

Sin embargo, ella se dio cuenta y su mirada se endureció mientras daba un paso atrás, enderezándose. ―¡Nunca! ―escupió―. Esta es una proposición de negocios, Capitán. Una forma de alcanzar un fin. Eso es todo. No daré la bienvenida a avances de un hombre como usted.

En cuanto a mi reputación, estoy segura de que quedará restaurada cuando todo este problemático negocio haya terminado.

―No esté tan segura, Srta. Swan, ―contestó él, sentándose en el borde de su escritorio―. Algunas cosas, cuando se pierden, se pierden para siempre.

Bella levantó la barbilla. ―Igualmente, ¿tenemos un acuerdo? ―Extendió la mano y Edward ignoró el ligero temblor de sus dedos.

Él cogió su mano pero, en lugar de sacudirla, se la llevó a los labios y la miró sobre ella con una sonrisa lobuna. ―Tiene mi palabra. Sin embargo, si cambia de opinión...

―No lo haré. ―Se sonrojó, apartando la mano y apretándola contra su estómago.

Edward rio sin humor. Aunque era entretenido picarla, empezaba a encontrar su repugnancia bastante irritante. E insultante.

―Cálmese, Srta. Swan, ―dijo, volviendo a su escritorio y despachándola con un gesto de la mano―. Tiene mi palabra. No soy de los que imponen sus atenciones sobre mujeres que no las desean. Y, no se ofenda, pero prefiero que mis mujeres sean un poco más... entusiastas.

Bella soltó un grito ahogado, pero parecía insegura sobre si debería expresar desagrado por sus preferencias... u ofensa por su opinión de sus habilidades románticas. Optó por ignorar completamente el comentario―. Bien. Vale, entonces, ―dijo, sin mirarle a los ojos.

―¿Confía en mi palabra, Srta. Swan? ―preguntó él, incapaz de resistirse a picarla una vez más―. No soy, después de todo, más que un deshonroso pirata.

―Cierto, pero parece que no tengo más opción, ¿verdad? ―dijo ella, más cómoda ahora que el tema se había apartado de la cama del capitán―. Además, si falla siempre puedo encontrar un trozo de madera para hacerle cumplir de un golpe. Estoy segura de que hay un remo o dos a bordo... o, ¿qué le parece una de esas tablas por las que vosotros los piratas siempre hacen caminar a la gente?

―Srta. Swan, ¿acaba de hacer una broma?

―Es posible, ―dijo ella altivamente―. Supongo que lo sabrá si me reta.

Y, con eso, la irritación de Edward se evaporó. Sin embargo, no dejó que ella lo viera.

―Ya sabes, ―dijo, moviendo unos papeles en su escritorio―. Eras más afable como Smith.

―Divertido, ―contestó ella―, tú eras igual de arrogante e irritante.

Él le lanzó una sonrisa malvada, siguiendo como si ella no hubiera hablado. ―De hecho, creo que seguiré llamándote Smith. Así te acordarás de tu lugar y eso.

―No si esperas que yo responda.

―Vete ya, ―ordenó él―. Tengo trabajo que hacer y tú tienes que encargarte de mis calzones, y luego de mi comida.

Bella dudó un momento y Edward prácticamente pudo sentir su furia. Se preparó para un ataque, pero ella solo dijo, ―Sí, señor, ―y se sentó para remendar sus calzones.

\- . - . - . - . -

Bella echó humo mientras estaba sentada en una silla, pasando una aguja e hilo por un rasgón en los calzones de Cullen. Justo en la costura del centro.

Sonrió satisfecha, preguntándose quién le habría visto romperse los pantalones.

Cullen silbó para sí mientras hacía lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo en su escritorio. Podía sentirle echándola miradas y sabía que seguramente estaría intentando encontrar formas adicionales de irritarla y molestarla, pero se negó a darle la satisfacción. Se quedó quieta... y remendó...

...y echó humo...

...y maquinó.

¿Remendar sus calzones? Oh, podía remendar sus calzones.

Intentando parecer tan inocente como fue posible, Bella hizo un nudo en el hilo y luego pasó otro por la aguja. Miró los pantalones cuidadosamente, sonriendo para sí mientras los volvía a dejar en su regazo y empezaba a coser disimuladamente el borde de una de las patas. Canturreó mientras trabajaba, cogiendo una camisa rota cuando terminó con los pantalones. Para cuando terminó con la pila de remiendos, las mangas estaban cosidas a los cuellos, los calzones unidos a calcetines, y uno de los pañuelos rojos de Cullen colgaba de los hombros de una camisa como una capa.

Bella asintió feliz mientras doblaba la última prenda y ponía el montón de ropa en un baúl.

―Creo que iré a pedir su comida, Capitán, ―dijo. Él gruñó como respuesta pero no levantó la mirada mientras ella dejaba la habitación, intentando no saltar por el camino.

Bella soltó una ligera risita cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella. Sabía que era infantil, pero el hombre era tan arrogante... tan vil...

Tan...

Sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar más adjetivos que le hicieran justicia al hombre. Cuando cruzó el umbral en el que Cullen la había atacado, sus mejillas se calentaron. Aunque ahora entendía porque él había hecho lo que había hecho, no pudo evitar un sonrojo de vergüenza por su reacción.

Porque Cullen había tenido razón. Por un momento, ella no había protestado. Se había rendido.

Bella había sido besada por tres hombres en su vida: su padre, el cual tenía que admitir que no contaba; un chico llamado Sebastian, que la había ayudado a levantarse cuando se había caído de su poni con cinco años; y Alistair Woodwar, el joven que la había acompañado a su puesta de largo. Él había estado tímido pero determinado cuando salió con ella a los jardines, agarrándole con fuerza los hombros con una mirada de determinación en la cara antes de presionar sus húmedos y agrietados labios ligeramente contra los de ella.

Había estado... bien, en realidad. Aparentemente, Alistair no había sentido lo mismo, sin embargo, porque no volvió a buscarla.

Pero ninguna de esas experiencias la había preparado para el asalto de Edward Cullen a sus sentidos. Él era tan... grande y duro y caliente, tan caliente que ella temía que pudiera abrasarle la piel a través de la ropa. Y cuando sus labios tocaron los de ella, ella no se dio cuenta realmente de si sus labios estaban húmedos o secos o agrietados, porque todo en lo que pudo pensar fue en el calor y la extraña sensación que tenía en el estómago, como si hubiera dado vueltas cientos de veces y tuviera que agarrarse a algo para evitar caer al suelo.

Así que se había agarrado a él. Sin ninguna vergüenza, se colgó a él, jadeando cuando su lengua le rozó los labios. El mareo la había abrumado con ese cálido y húmedo toque, y una ola de pánico la recorrió por lo que ella podría hacer si él no se detenía.

Si seguía más tiempo, medio temía que no quisiera que se detuviera.

Gracias a Dios, había podido componerse lo suficiente como para apartarse, y la respuesta engreída de él la había revivido como agua helada echada sobre su cabeza. Recuperó rápidamente la sobriedad, pero consiguió mantener la charada hasta que estuvieron fuera de la vista de la tripulación.

Oh, había disfrutado al abofetearle. El picor y la pulsación que sintió en la palma de su mano fue inmensamente satisfactoria. Le habría gustado conseguir darle otro, pero el hombre era demasiado rápido.

Lástima.

Pero se había mantenido en sus trece, haciendo sus demandas de una forma relativamente compuesta. Aun así, aunque él había accedido a sus peticiones, ella había dejado la conversación sintiendo que él había ganado. Así que, difícilmente se la podría culpar por usar sus habilidades para coser para recuperar un poco el control de la situación.

Incluso aunque fuera un poco infantil.

Bella fue a las cocinas, sus pasos fallaron cuando vio a dos miembros de la tripulación hablando en el pasillo. Se tensó, apretando los puños y levantando la barbilla, medio esperando una confrontación o al menos una risita o dos; pero los hombres solo asintieron deferentemente y se apartaron de su camino para que pudiera pasar.

_Raro_.

Pasó por delante de ellos, siguiendo la esencia de carne y especias hasta el interior de la pequeña y humeante cocina. El cocinero no levantó la mirada mientras ponía un gran hervidor en el interior de la chimenea de ladrillo. Tenía los músculos tensos y las mangas de la camisa enrolladas mientras su piel brillaba por el sudor en la luz del fuego. Bella se preguntó como podría soportar el calor. Unos ojos de buey y la puerta abierta no eran suficientes para crear una brisa en la viciada habitación, y Bella anheló el fresco aire de la cubierta. Afortunadamente, unas largas tuberías sacaban la peor parte del humo por un lado del barco, pero el aire todavía tenía una ligera neblina que la hizo entrecerrar los ojos. Bella se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

―¡La comida no estará lista hasta dentro de otra hora, así que lárgate! ―gruñó él, todavía concentrado en su trabajo. Cerró de golpe la gran puerta de acero de la chimenea y abrió otra más pequeña para sacar unas barras de pan con las manos desnudas. Antes de que Bella pudiera responder, él se giró para dejar el pan en una mesa de madera y finalmente levantó la mirada, limpiándose la sudorosa cara con un trapo. La sorpresa se mostró en sus rasgos y tragó nervioso.

―Perdóneme, Señora. ―Se metió el trapo rápidamente en el bolsillo y se pasó una mano por su grasiento pelo oscuro―. ¿Está aquí por la comida del capitán?

Bella se limpió el sudor que se formaba en su labio superior y asintió. Él pestañeó y luego empezó a moverse rápidamente por la cocina, cogiendo una bandeja y un bol de loza de un estante. Cargó la bandeja con dos rebanadas del pan y un bol de un fragante guiso. No dejó de echarle miradas en todo el tiempo, limpiándose las manos en los pantalones de forma intermitente.

_¿Por qué todos actuaban de forma tan extraña?_

―¿Está segura de que quiere llevar esto, Señora? ―preguntó él finalmente, mirándola con cautela―. Es un poco pesada. Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar a un chico que lo lleve a las habitaciones del capitán.

―Estaré bien. Gracias. ―Levantó la bandeja, equilibrándola con cautela mientras volvía al camarote del capitán. A pesar de su concentración en no tirar la comida, no pudo evitar notar los ojos que la miraban mientras caminaba con cuidado por la cubierta. Las conversaciones se detuvieron, los hombres se apartaban de su camino. Uno incluso corrió a apartarle un barril, inclinando la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

Bella dejó la bandeja en un barril en el pasillo para poder abrir la puerta del capitán sin obstáculos. Él levantó la mirada, sobresaltado, cuando ella entró, y le vio cerrar rápidamente el cofre que había sacado de la _Dama_ y guardarlo en un cajón de su escritorio.

―¿Qué pasa? ―gruñó.

Bella solo rodó los ojos y recogió la bandeja del pasillo. ―Su comida, Alteza, ―dijo sarcásticamente, dejando la comida en la mesa y recuperando la jarra de ron de su escritorio para llenar su vaso. Con solo un poco de dura, echó un poco en una taza más pequeña, añadiendo una buena dosis de agua.

Edward la miró con una ceja levantada, rodeando el escritorio para sentarse a la mesa. ―¿Dándote un capricho, Smith? ―preguntó―. Puede que lleves algo de pirata en la sangre, después de todo.

―No me llames eso, ―murmuró ella, bebiendo de la taza―. Algo pasa con la tripulación, ―dijo finalmente.

El capitán no levantó la mirada de su comida, hundiendo pan en el guiso y metiéndoselo luego en la boca. ―Mi tripulación es preocupación mía, ―murmuró con la boca llena.

―Pero es que se están comportando de forma... extraña.

Cullen levantó la mirada. ―¿A qué te refieres?

Bella se encogió de hombros. ―Inclinan los sombreros, se apartan de mi camino, dicen 'Perdone'. Están siendo... _educados._

Cullen sonrió ampliamente, tragando una cucharada de guiso. ―Oh, eso.

Bella hizo una pausa, con la taza a medio camino de su boca. ―Sí. _Eso_, ―dijo, preguntándose por su tono―. ¿Por qué actúan así?

Él solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. ―En realidad es de esperar, dado tu nuevo estatus como la mujer del capitán.

Ella suspiró pesadamente. ―¿Podemos llamarlo de otra forma?

Edward sonrió satisfecho. ―¿Consorte? ¿Cortesana? ¿Amante?

Bella movió una mano. ―Vale, vale. Supongo que 'la mujer del capitán' tendrá que valer, ―dijo con desagrado―. Entonces, ¿ahora tienen miedo de mí o algo?

―No _miedo_ en realidad, ―dijo él vacilante, moviendo lentamente la cuchara en su bol.

―Bueno, ¿entonces qué, exactamente?

Él se limpió la boca con una servilleta de tela, mirándola brevemente. ¿Estaba nervioso? Bella no estaba segura.

―La tripulación sabe cómo llegaste a este barco y lo que sucedió antes de que escaparas al _Intrépido_.

Bella se estremeció. ―¿_Todos _ellos saben que intenté matarte?

―Pocos secretos se guardan en un barco, Smith. ―Se echó hacia atrás, desmenuzando un trozo de pan entre los dedos―. Saben que intentaste matarme, pero ahora, por lo que ellos saben, te he metido en mi cama. Solo pueden asumir, por tanto, que debes tener talentos lo suficientemente significantes como para superar mi necesidad de venganza.

―¿Talentos? ―Bella tragó, sintiendo náuseas.

Cullen sonrió sarcásticamente, levantando un dedo. ―Talentos _significantes_.

―En otras palabras, ―dijo Bella, con la boca seca y la cara sonrojada―. Creen que te he seducido con mis increíbles habilidades.

―Exacto.

―Pero eso no explica porqué me tratan así, ―insistió ella, incapaz de dejarlo ir.

El capitán rio ligeramente. ―En realidad es simple. Aunque saben que trato bien a mis mujeres, raramente las mantengo durante mucho tiempo.

A Bella no le gustaba a dónde iba eso. ―¿Y...?

―Y, ―siguió él con una sonrisa perversa―, como tienes esos increíbles talentos, esperan tener la oportunidad de explorar tus encantos. Cuando yo haya terminado contigo.

Bella soltó un grito ahogado, con su mano volando a su frente. ―Santo cielo.

―Es bastante adulador, si lo piensas.

Ella le miró furiosa, pero él solo rio como respuesta.

Bella terminó su taza de ron y la llenó de nuevo.

Pasando del agua esa vez.

\- . - . - . - . -

Cuando Bella se terminó el resto del guiso y el pan -Edward tenía que asegurarse de que empezaba a llevar comida para ella también- él volvió al trabajo, y ella se marchó para llevar los platos a la cocina y darle unas órdenes a McCarty.

Miró como se marchaba, escuchando sus pasos antes de abrir el último cajón de su escritorio y sacar el cofre. No le había dicho a Bella toda la verdad. _Había_ secretos en su barco. Y lo que él encontró en el cofre era uno de ellos.

Con otra mirada hacia la puerta, abrió la tapa y pasó los dedos ligeramente sobre el contenido. Unas cuantas monedas, una peineta con joyas, una cruz de madera tallada del tamaño de la palma de su mano.

Pero era el relicario lo que había esperado encontrar y, mientras lo sacaba del cofre, no pudo evitar la sonrisa victoriosa que se extendió por su cara. El óvalo de plata estaba deslustrado, la cadena estaba rota bajo el cierre, pero sabía que su chapucero exterior contradecía su importancia. Estudió el intrincado nudo frontal, un triángulo invertido que rodeaba una esmeralda del tamaño de su uña. Dándole la vuelta al relicario, cogió una lupa para examinar el gravado.

_Ecce sto ad ostium et pulso._

_He aquí, yo estoy a la puerta y llamo._

El Apocalipsis de San Juan, Capítulo 3, Versículo 20. Otra parte de las Escrituras y, de nuevo, Edward no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba.

Con el ceño fruncido, devolvió el collar al cofre y hojeó el desgastado diario que tenía en el escritorio. Se detuvo, pasando la mano por las desgastadas palabras, cuando vio el familiar boceto en uno de los márgenes. Era el mismo relicario, una simple representación, pero definitivamente identificable. Bajo el dibujo, había dos palabras escritas apresuradamente.

_La Llave._

Por centésima vez, Edward leyó el resto de la entrada de la página: mundanos pensamientos sobre la vida diaria en las colonias, hacer compras en el mercado, un viaje para arreglarle una herradura a un caballo. Nada echaba luz sobre el relicario o su propósito.

Pero era importante. Evidentemente, era _La Llave_.

Edward suspiró, cerrando el cofre, y lo guardó con el diario en el cajón. Lo cerró con llave y la dejó caer en una pequeña taza que había en la esquina del estante superior que tenía detrás.

Por primera vez en meses, estaba inseguro de cómo proceder. Frotándose los ojos, se puso un poco más de ron y lo bebió de un trago.

Solo había una elección, en realidad. Lo sabía. Solo temía hacerla.

La mañana siguiente le diría a la tripulación que se dirigiera a Carolina del Sur.

Necesitaba hablar con Alice.

* * *

Hola!

Alice se acerca! Y, además, en el próximo capítulo conocemos un poco más del pasado de Edward.

Estoy deseando leer que os ha parecido este capítulo. Encontrareis un adelanto del siguiente el miércoles en mi blog bellstranslations . url . ph (sin espacios).

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos. La fecha de la próxima actualización está en mi perfil.

-Bells :)


	7. Pesadilla

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CUTLASS**

_**Cualquiera diría que el suave balanceo de un barco ayudaría al sueño. Encuentro, al contrario, que solo sirve para exacerbar mi violenta enfermedad. Parece que no tengo la constitución necesaria para el viaje por mar, y encuentro que mi único alivio el subir a cubierta y reclinarme en el aire fresco.**_

_**Temo que este viaje nunca vaya a terminar.**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 22 de julio, 1665**_

Capitulo siete – Pesadilla

El sueño siempre era el mismo. Un recuerdo de su pasado rodeado de la oscuridad de su subconsciente, esperando para asomar la cabeza cuando él se permitía la relajación del sueño.

Pero, aunque Edward _sabía_ que era un sueño -lo sabía por la forma irreal en que su entorno se difuminaba por los bordes de su visión, disolviéndose y mezclándose como acuarelas lavadas por la lluvia-, no podía obligarse a despertar.

El terror le aceleró el pulso, el eco en sus oídos era una contramelodía para el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia que caían en la resbaladiza cubierta de la _Flecha Negra_. El ruido de gruñidos ahogados y del metal contra metal pregonaban la batalla que tenía alrededor mientras la tripulación luchaba por mantener el barco. Luchaban con valentía, aunque muchos de ellos ya habían caído, incluyendo a Descalzo Billy, que había sido pillado por sorpresa por una cuchilla en su cuello mientras dormía.

Los dedos de Edward agarraron la empuñadura de su espada, helados a pesar de las gotas de sangre caliente que bajaban por su brazo. Sujetó la cuchilla con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha se agarraba la herida que tenía en las costillas, manteniendo junta de forma desesperada la carne separada mientras luchaba por respirar, con la espalda presionada contra la pared que tenía detrás. La helada lluvia hirió su piel expuesta mientras levantaba la espada de nuevo, poco dispuesto a rendirse a su oponente.

Una helada risa cortó la tormenta. ―¿Por qué no te rindes, chico? ―preguntó―. No puedes derrotarme. Solo dame lo que quiero y puede que te deje vivir.

Una contestación presionó contra los dientes apretados de Edward, pero le faltaban las fuerzas para obligar a las palabras a salir. Le hicieron falta todas sus fuerzas para mantener la espada en alto, moverse hacia delante y atacar.

Un sonido metálico precedió al fuerte dolor de su brazo y la espada de Edward cayó a la cubierta. Se tambaleó, siendo capaz de mantener a raya al mareo solo un momento antes de que sus piernas cedieran y cayera de rodillas. Su oponente sonrió ampliamente, con los negros dientes apenas visibles en la oscuridad.

―Y todo se reduce a esto, ―dijo―. Tu gran cruzada en busca de venganza termina no con rugidos, sino con un lamentable gemido. ―Dio un paso adelante con la espada extendida hasta que Edward sintió la punta pinchar su garganta. Tragó, estremeciéndose mientras la cuchilla perforaba su piel, pero con su cansancio se sentía incapaz de hacer nada más que esperar lo inevitable.

―Ya sabes, _Eddie_, en realidad es una lástima. Opones mejor resistencia que tu padre.

Una ola de furia le dio a Edward un impulso de fuerzas y cruzó la cubierta, rozando con los dedos la empuñadura de su espalda mientras una bota caía con fuerza en su espalda. Gritó por el dolor, de nuevo, mientras la bota le lanzaba sobre su espalda y luego apartaba la espada de una patada.

Edward no podía moverse. Se quedó tumbado incapaz de pestañear siquiera contra las gotas de lluvia, la sangre que le abandonaba y el dolor que entumecía todo su cuerpo. Solo podía vislumbrar el par de botas que se detenían al lado de su cabeza y se giró lo suficiente para encontrarse con la oscura mirada de su enemigo.

No apartaría la mirada de su muerte.

―En serio, _Eddie_, solo estás posponiendo lo inevitable. ―La espada volvió a su garganta―. ¿Dónde está el diario?

Edward solo le miró furioso como respuesta. El hombre se encogió de hombros.

―Muy bien, ―dijo con un suspiro―. No te equivoques. Lo _encontraré_, Edward. Es solo cuestión de tiempo, algo que yo tengo de sobra. ―Levantó una bota, colocándola en el pecho de Edward mientras levantaba la espada para el golpe final―. Desafortunadamente, tú no.

Un relámpago iluminó la cuchilla mientras ésta cortaba el aire, una imagen que Edward estaba seguro de que sería la última que viera. Tensó los músculos en espera del golpe mortal, pero no le hizo ningún bien. La espada le cortó limpiamente en el pecho, haciendo que la sangre echara en un chorro su vida a la cubierta mientras una cara con una sonrisa perversa se burlaba de él mientras él sentía como la muerte se acercaba.

Con un grito de dolor, Edward se despertó con un sudor frío y las húmedas sábanas enredadas entre sus piernas. Se sentó abruptamente, llevándose las manos al pecho mientras sus dedos exploraban su piel.

Nada de sangre. Ni heridas. Ni dolor. Nada más que la gran cicatriz que le subía por las costillas, y la otra que subía por su mejilla y desaparecía bajo su parche. Normalmente no lo llevaba para dormir pero, con su nueva compañera de cuarto, creyó que era lo mejor.

―¿Capitán? ―dijo una suave voz, como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos―. ¿Está bien?

Él empezó a responder, pero las palabras se le atascaron. Aclarándose la garganta, dijo, ―Estoy bien. No es... nada.

―¿Un mal sueño? ―Su voz sonaba más cerca y Edward sintió algo de pánico por la idea de que se acercara a él, porque le viera en su momento más débil.

―He dicho que no es nada, ―escupió. Edward sintió un golpe de arrepentimiento por hablarle así a la mujer cuando ella solo había expresado preocupación. Todavía se sentía azotado por el sueño, expuesto de una forma que no le permitía ver a nadie. Normalmente estaba solo con sus pesadillas y podía encender los faroles para examinarse en el espejo; solo entonces podría creer realmente que solo había sido un sueño.

No había muerto. Jasper había intervenido y desviado el golpe, y en lugar de perder la vida solo había perdido un ojo. Bueno, incluso Edward tenía que admitir que era un poco más serio que eso. La recuperación le había llevado meses y, más de una vez, había estado a punto de sucumbir a la fiebre y la infección. Para cuando volvió a la _Flecha_, la peor parte de sus heridas ya estaban sanando, pero las peores de sus cicatrices no eran físicas.

Las pesadillas le atormentaban. Finalmente había aprendido a controlar sus reacciones y canalizar el dolor y el miedo, una canalización que había terminado llevándole a convertirse en Primer Oficial de la _Flecha _y, finalmente, en capitán.

Una canalización que le hizo seguir adelante, incluso cuando las sombras de su pasado amenazaban con cortarle por las rodillas.

―Bien, ―dijo Bella en voz baja, y Edward pudo oír el bajo roce de las sábanas cuando volvió a la cama―. Solo intentaba ser considerada.

Edward se tumbó, apartando las mantas y doblando los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Sabía porqué los sueños habían vuelto de forma tan vívida en esa época. Se estaba acercando a su meta, y su mente -incluso cuando dormía- sabía que necesitaba estar preparado para lo que se avecinaba.

O más bien para quien.

Se giró hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, incapaz de ponerse cómodo debido al vacío que sentía en el estómago. No podía entender porqué se sentía tan vacío. Había cenado bien y había comido unas galletas antes de acostarse.

Entonces le golpeó. No era hambre.

Era culpabilidad.

Lo que era mucho más irritante. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse culpable? Él era Edward Cullen, el azote de alta mar. Él no sentía culpa o arrepentimiento. Tenía una voluntad de acero, un corazón negro incapaz de tales sentimientos.

Aun así...

Se tumbó boca arriba, poniéndose un brazo sobre los ojos. Con un pesado suspiro, lo apartó y miró sin ver a la oscuridad encima de él.

Se aclaró la garganta. ―¿Smith?

No hubo respuesta.

―Yo... uh... ―Respiró profundamente. Eso no debería ser tan difícil―. Aprecio tu preocupación, ―dijo finalmente, esperando a que ella se riera o tal vez le regañara por disculparse sin decir realmente que lo sentía.

En su lugar, Bella Swan le sorprendió de nuevo.

―Sé que las pesadillas pueden ser tenebrosamente reales, ―dijo―. ¿Te... te gustaría hablar de ello?

Edward tragó con dificultad, abrumado por un repentino deseo de hacer eso. Sin embargo, luchó contra la necesidad. Él no era de los que se apoyaba en nadie, mucho menos en una mujer.

Aun así, consiguió forzar una nota de educación en su voz mientras hablaba en la oscuridad.

―En este momento no. Pero... gracias.

―No es necesario.

Edward sintió que un peso le abandonaba, y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se extendiera en sus labios. Se tumbó de lado y, en un momento, cayó en un sueño sin sueños.

\- . - . - . - . -

La mañana siguiente, Bella estaba de pie en la cubierta y el viento le sacaba el pelo del moño que tenía en la nuca. El océano se extendía delante de ellos, ancho y azul y con toques de helado blanco. Tenía las rodillas sueltas bajo las faldas, absorbiendo sin muchos problemas el balanceo del barco mientras miraba al horizonte; en su mente daban vueltas varios pensamientos mientras toqueteaba su colgante con sus dedos pulgar e índice.

Cuando llegó abordo de la _Flecha_ -por impulso, tenía que admitir- todo había parecido muy claro. Solo tenía una meta en mente: matar a Cullen; y todo lo que había hecho estaba dirigido a alcanzar esa meta.

Pero ahora...

Ahora todo se había complicado. Todavía no le importaría hacer caer a Cullen, pero también tenía que trabajar con él para asegurarse de que descubría toda la verdad sobre quién había matado a su padre. Bella no estaba segura de lo que eso conllevaría y, hasta entonces, se encontraba en la desagradable posición de tener que confiar en el capitán.

_Confiar_ en él.

Movió los hombros por el incómodo pensamiento y levantó la mirada, distraída un momento por una gaviota sobre ella. La envidió un poco, su libertad y su resolución.

Bella suspiró. Todavía no sabía qué haría cuando descubriera por fin quién era responsable de la muerte de su padre. Sabía que no podía matarle, ya hubiera sido Cullen o cualquier otro tipo desagradable. Así que seguramente tendría que trabajar en los límites de la ley.

Lo que significaba que necesitaría pruebas. O una confesión de culpabilidad. Y no se sentía optimista sobre poder conseguir ninguna de las dos.

Aun así, Cullen también parecía quererle muerto. Así que tal vez el capitán conseguiría llevarlo a cabo por ella.

Una forma cobarde, tal vez, pero al final conseguiría lo que quería.

Y ¿en cuanto a Cullen? Bueno, esa era otra pregunta sin respuesta. Si la ayudaba en su cruzada por la venganza, ¿podría ella traicionarle y entregarle a Hunter, incluso aunque él fuera un criminal? Bella sacudió la cabeza. Era demasiado para considerarlo en ese momento, tenía que encargarse de las cosas paso a paso; era la única manera.

Un movimiento le llamó la atención y vio al capitán saliendo de las bodegas para cruzar hasta el timón y dirigirse a Whitlock. Los dos hombres hablaron con las cabezas juntas, entonces Cullen miró en su dirección, mirándole a los ojos.

Ella apartó la mirada rápidamente.

Le había estado evitando desde su pesadilla, saliendo de su camarote antes del amanecer y escondiéndose en la cocina con la excusa de ayudar al cocinero -Victor, se había enterado- a hornear la ración diaria de pan. Se había enterado por las conversaciones de la tripulación de que estaban de camino a Carolina del Sur, aunque no sabía porqué y todavía no había reunido el coraje para preguntarle directamente a Cullen. Su conversación en medio de la noche le había parecido a Bella extrañamente íntima, y le había dejado insegura sobre lo que decir a la luz del día y sintiéndose un poco incómoda por el encuentro. No era que le juzgara por su momento de debilidad, ni siquiera lo había visto como eso, aunque era lo bastante perceptiva como para saber que _él _sí; Bella había tenido sus propios encuentros con malos sueños después de la muerte de su padre, y no había estado consintiéndole cuando le dijo que lo entendía.

Así que no era la pesadilla, o la conversación posterior siquiera, lo que la había dejado sintiéndose incómoda exactamente.

Era que Edward Cullen finalmente parecía... _humano_.

Verle como un bárbaro sin piedad le ponía mucho más fácil prepararse para lo que tenía que hacer. Pero oír sus temerosos gemidos mientras batallaba con sus demonios en el sueño le recordó a Bella demasiado a sí misma. En realidad, no era tanto lástima como compasión.

Pero la compasión era algo peligroso. La distraía, la hacia débil.

El barco se metió de lleno en una gran ola y el agua salada salpicó la cara de Bella. Tembló ligeramente, apretándose más su chal alrededor de los hombros.

―¿Bella?

Se giró hacia la baja voz, sonriéndole a la alta figura de Jacob Black. Él le sonrió, con sus blancos dientes destellando en su piel oscura y con los detalles de su tatuaje facial siendo más visibles en la luz del sol -un estilizado dragón que curvaba la cabeza alrededor de su ojo y extendía su cuerpo sinuosamente de la sien a la barbilla. Un hoyuelo en su mejilla hacía que la cola del dragón se curvase ligeramente sobre sí misma y reducía considerablemente el factor de la intimidación.

―Jacob, ―dijo―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien, gracias. ―Rodó ligeramente los hombros―. El alojamiento es mucho más cómodo en este barco, tengo que admitir.

Bella rio. ―¿De verdad? Y yo que creía que una pequeña jaula sería acogedora.

―Eso creerías, ¿no? ―dijo, fingiendo confusión―. Tristemente, ese no es el caso.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras preguntaba con cautela. ―¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

―Oh, sí, estoy bien.

―¿El... el capitán te trata de forma decente?

Bella se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que, por supuesto, Jacob tenía la misma impresión que el resto de la tripulación: que compartía la cama con el capitán.

Se inclinó hacia él, hablando en voz baja. ―Las cosas no son... _exactamente_ como parecen.

―¿Oh?

―El capitán creyó que era lo mejor, por mi propia protección, que la tripulación crea que estamos... románticamente involucrados.

―Por tu propia protección.

―Sí.

Jacob lo consideró un momento, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración. ―Ya sabes, Bella, podrías haberme pedido ayuda. Yo te protegería. No necesitabas comprometerte por miedo.

―No me estoy comprometiendo, ―dijo Bella rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor y bajando la voz para asegurarse de que su conversación no era oída―. Ese es el punto. La tripulación lo cree, pero no es cierto.

―Pero tu reputación...

―Mi reputación quedó destruida en cuanto puse un pie en este barco, ―dijo Bella, resignada a una verdad que solo acababa de aceptar―. No puedo preocuparme con eso, tengo un propósito más alto en mente.

―Ah, sí, ―contestó Jacob―. Esa misión de la que has hablado.

―Sí.

―¿Y debes posar como la ramera de Cullen para tener éxito? ¿Tan importante es? ―No pudo mantener el mordaz desagrado fuera de su tono.

Bella se tensó y le miró a los ojos. ―Lo es, ―dijo―. Y te agradeceré que no me hables en ese tono.

Jacob respiró profundamente. ―Mis disculpas. Yo solo... ―Miró hacia dónde Cullen estaba al timón, manejándolo con dos dedos―. No confío completamente en Cullen.

―Bueno, eso está bien. Yo tampoco, ―admitió Bella.

―Entonces, ¿por qué haces esto?

Bella suspiró, girándose para mirar hacia el mar. ―Justo estaba aquí considerando esa misma pregunta, ―dijo―. Cullen dice que sabe la verdad... sobre quien mató a mi padre.

Jacob se quedó en silencio un largo momento. Bella levantó la mirada y le encontró mirándola de cerca.

―¿Eso es todo? ―preguntó―. ¿Has salido a buscar venganza?

―Justicia, ―corrigió ella.

―Sin importar la palabra, es una proposición peligrosa, Bella.

―Sí, lo sé.

―¿Y crees que Cullen va a ayudarte en esta cruzada? ―preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Ese hombre solo busca tesoro y poder, Bella. Solo piensa en sí mismo.

―Clama tener su propia cuenta con este hombre.

―¿Por qué?

―No lo dijo.

―Bueno, ¿quién es este hombre? ―preguntó Jacob.

―Yo... no lo sé. ―Bella apartó la mirada, avergonzada por no haberlo preguntado siquiera.

Jacob se pasó una mano por su espeso pelo negro. ―Estás jugando a un juego peligroso, Bella, y ni siquiera sabes quienes son todos los jugadores.

―Sé lo que hago.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó él.

―Jacob, escucha, ―dijo Bella, girándose para quedar frente a él de nuevo―. Entiendo tu preocupación. Lo hago. Y la aprecio. Pero voy a trabajar con Cullen, al menos por el momento. Necesito descubrir la verdad sobre lo que sucedió. _Tengo _que saberlo.

―Y, ¿luego qué?

―Luego... ―Suspiró, apretándose el chal y abrazándose por el abdomen―. No estoy segura. Quiero que pague pero, para ser completamente honesta, no estoy segura de cómo todavía.

―No tengo todas las respuestas, ―dijo ella―. Pero debo averiguar la verdad. Ahora mismo eso es todo lo que me importa.

Se quedaron quietos, uno al lado del otro, mirando al agua. Un pez saltó fuera y una gaviota bajó un segundo tarde para coger la comida.

―Entiendo... ―dijo Jacob finalmente―. Entiendo lo que es perder a un padre.

Bella sintió una ola de compasión. ―Lo siento.

―Igual que yo... por ti. ―Se aclaró la garganta―. Te ayudaré. Si puedo.

―Gracias, Jacob.

Él se encogió de hombros. ―Es lo menos que puedo hacer por una compañera de prisión escapada, ―bromeó él, y los dos compartieron una silenciosa risa.

―Tengo que volver abajo, ―dijo él finalmente―. Tengo tareas que hacer. Pero, Bella... si me necesitas... por favor...

Ella miró sus ojos implorantes. ―Te avisaré. Lo prometo.

Él asintió y luego se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Bella vio a Cullen al otro lado de la cubierta, mirándola con mirada oscura e ilegible.

Ella solo arqueó una ceja, se apretó el chal y volvió a mirar las olas.

\- . - . - . - . -

Edward estaba al timón, manejándolo ausentemente mientras el viento soplaba a su alrededor, salpicándole la cara. Finalmente había mandado a Jasper a hacer otras tareas, necesitando el aire salado para aclararse la mente y enfocar sus pensamientos.

Odiaba acudir a Alice en busca de ayuda.

No era que no le gustase su hermana. Lejos de ello; la amaba profundamente y contaba con ella como uno de sus amigos más cercanos también.

Pero Alice veía demasiado y nunca temía o se resistía a compartir esa información. Y, Edward tenía que admitir, que había veces en que preferiría no oírlo. Ella también se preocupaba por él, por su vida y sus elecciones, y se alborotaba por él como una madre oso. Era adorable e irritante a partes iguales, pero no algo que quisiera que su tripulación presenciara.

Excepto Whitlock, por supuesto. El hombre no se quedaría atrás en el barco, incluso aunque se lo ordenara. Jasper estaba desagradablemente colado por la hermana de Edward y lo había estado desde el primer día que puso los ojos en ella. Cuando Edward había dado la orden de zarpar hacia Charles Towne, no se le perdió la tensión en la espalda de Edward ni el ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas.

En realidad era patético. Sin embargo, Edward prefería no obsesionarse con ello, no sintiendo un particular entusiasmo por una línea de pensamiento que podía llevar potencialmente a tener imágenes en su cabeza de su mejor amigo con su hermana.

Realmente no podían culparle.

De nuevo, su mirada fue a dónde Bella estaba parada en la borda de estribor, mirando al agua. En ese momento estaba sola, y Edward se alegraba de que Jacob Black hubiera vuelto finalmente a sus deberes. Varias veces había estado a punto de acercarse a donde los dos hablaban y reían -de forma bastante íntima e inapropiada, debía añadir, teniendo en cuenta el estatus de Bella como su mujer-, para ordenarle al hombre que volviera al trabajo. No era que le molestase, por supuesto, pero no permitiría que su tripulación le viera como un cornudo, incluso si su relación con Bella era fingida.

Era por principios.

La miró mientras ella estaba parada en silencio -lo más en silencio que la había visto excepto cuando dormía- y se preguntó que le estaría pasando por la mente.

Estaba loca, creyendo que podía encontrar venganza por la muerte de su padre. Edward sabía quién era responsable, y Bella, por molesta y cabezota que fuera, no era rival para él. Aun así, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de satisfacción por el hecho de que, cuando él cumpliera su venganza, también estaría actuando por ella.

Era lo menos que podía hacer si Bella le ayudaba a encontrar lo que buscaba.

Su mente dio vueltas mientras consideraba el contenido del diario y lo artículos de la lista que ya había conseguido: el sable y el relicario. Pero la copa... la copa estaba ahí fuera en alguna parte y él no tenía ni idea de dónde empezar a buscar. Lo último que había oído era que estaba bajo la custodia del sobrino-nieto de Mellick, pero el hombre había muerto tres años antes y sus tierras se habían vendido para pagar deudas; la copa se había desvanecido sin dejar rastro.

Lo que le llevaba a Alice.

Ella sabría que se acercaba, por supuesto, y sabría porqué. Siempre lo hacía. Lo que lo convertía todo en más irritante cuando ella se negaba a reconocerlo. Alice obligaría a Edward a preguntar, incluso aunque sabía lo que iba a preguntar antes de que lo preguntase.

Frunció el ceño. A veces su hermana le volvía completamente loco. Edward estaba casi seguro de que ella conocía ese hecho y se deleitaba en él.

Pero ella le guardaba los secretos, incluso de su padre, y, por eso, Edward tenía que estar agradecido.

Ya que Alice era la única que sabía, además de Jasper, que la única meta de Edward para buscar las reliquias no tenía que ver con el tesoro, al menos no del todo.

Tenía que ver con ganarle a _él_. Tenía que ver con encontrarle a _él._

Porque una vez que Edward encontrase al hombre responsable de sus pesadillas y sus heridas, heridas que eran mucho más profundas que unas cuantas cicatrices, le haría pagar.

El nombre cosquilleó en su cerebro, ardiendo tras sus párpados.

_Aro_.

El hombre le había arrebatado todo, había destruido su familia, había destruido su vida. Y Edward no descansaría hasta devolver el favor.

Notó ausentemente cómo Bella se giraba y cruzaba la puerta hacia sus habitaciones.

Ella también tendría su venganza.

Pero solo después de ayudarle a conseguir la suya.

* * *

Hola!

Es un poco tarde ya por aquí, así que voy a mantener esto breve.

Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos. Y, como siempre, el miércoles encontrareis un adelanto en mi blog bellstranslations . url . ph

-Bells :)


	8. Choque de voluntades

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CUTLASS**

_**Veo ahora porqué lo llaman el Nuevo Mundo. Es una enorme extensión de tierra sin explorar, llena de misterios y maravillas. Tal vez, cuando mi misión esté completa, la explore más.**_

_**Hasta entonces, ya tengo transporte hacia el sur. No quiero poner los pies en un barco de nuevo, así que viajaré por tierra mientras sea posible. Puede que las aguas más cálidas del Caribe sean más hospitalarias que el violento Atlántico.**_

_**No puedo hacer más que tener esperanza.**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 23 de octubre, 1665**_

Capitulo ocho – Choque de voluntades

―¡Maldición, Smith!

Bella sonrió satisfecha mientras frotaba la colada del capitán y oía el eco de su voz por el pasillo hasta la cubierta. Frotó sus pantalones con un poco de jabón y los hundió en el agua mientras empezaba a canturrear ligeramente.

En un momento Cullen apareció en el umbral de la puerta y Bella tuvo que morderse el labio para no echarse a reír. Tenía una camisa sobre la cabeza, pero una mano estaba atrapada en la manga de la que ella había cosido el agujero. La otra manga estaba completamente desaparecida y el agujero cosido también, de forma que su mano derecha salía por el borde de la camisa. Él barrió la cubierta con la mirada hasta que la vio, entonces caminó hacia ella con fuertes pisadas y una mirada mortal en la cara.

Bella arrugó los pantalones para escurrilos, y los puso en la cesta antes de secarse las manos en su mandil y levantar la mirada.

―Buenos días, Capitán, ―dijo ella animada, poniéndose de pie.

―¿Buenos días? ―gritó él―. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir en tu defensa?

Ella le miró en blanco. ―Ciertamente no tengo ni idea de lo que quiere decir.

―¡Oh, bueno, estoy seguro de que _ciertamente lo haces_! ―gruñó, moviendo la manga en su dirección―. ¡Mira lo que le has hecho a mi camisa!

Ella examinó la manga cuidadosamente. ―Parece que la manga ha sido cosida, señor.

―Oh, ¿de verdad? ―dijo él burlonamente, sacudiendo la manga en la cara de ella―. ¡No me había dado cuenta!

Bella luchó por mantener su expresión de inocencia. ―Eso es bastante sorprendente. Yo diría que dificulta ponerse la prenda.

Él se inclinó, con la cara a unos centímetros de la de ella. ―¿Crees que esto es divertido? ¿Lo crees? ¡Bueno, ya veremos lo divertido que es cuando estés encadenada al palo de popa!

Bella frunció el ceño. ―No puedes hablar en serio.

―Pruébame, ―gruñó Cullen―. ¡Whitlock!

Por primera vez, Bella notó las miradas de curiosidad de los miembros de la tripulación que se habían congregado ahí cerca. Newton, con la nariz todavía hinchada y amoratada, la miró furioso -algo habitual últimamente- y se giró para ir a las bodegas. El primer oficial corrió hacia delante.

―¿Sí, señor?

―¡Pon a esta mujer los hierros! ―Cullen apuntó hacia Bella con su manga cosida. Whitlock se mordió el labio y, por un breve segundo, Bella pensó que parecía divertido pero, igual de rápido, su expresión se tornó más seria.

―Sí, señor, ―dijo bruscamente, cogiendo a Bella del brazo y llevándola a uno de los palos. Otro tripulante dio un paso adelante con unas esposas y Whitlock la empujó hacia delante, estirándole los brazos a la espalda y alrededor del mástil antes de enganchar las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas.

―¡No puedes dejarme así! ―gritó ella.

Whitlock arqueó una ceja. ―No es buena idea enfadar al capitán.

―No, espera. ―Cullen dio un paso adelante, dándose golpecitos en la barbilla con su mano libre. Bella intentó no notar la expansión de piel dorada que quedó expuesta por el movimiento―. Átala al mástil, pero libera sus manos. Todavía tiene trabajo que hacer.

Bella resopló. ―¡Como si fuera a hacer algo por ti, bárbaro!

―Harás lo que se te ha dicho, ―siseó Cullen―. O pasarás el resto de este viaje atada a este poste. No pruebes mis límites, moza. Perderás. Tú.

Whitlock y el otro tripulante se acercaron con una cuerda. ―Puede que debas sentarte, ―sugirió Jasper. Bella consideró negarse por un momento, pero entonces él añadió―, es posible que estés aquí un rato. Será más cómodo. ―Bella levantó la barbilla, pero se deslizó por el poste para sentarse en la cubierta. La ataron firmemente, con la cuerda rodeando su cintura y bajo sus brazos, antes de quitarle las esposas.

Cullen miró con satisfacción, tirando de la cuerda para probar su fuerza antes de mover la cabeza hacia Whitlock con aprobación. ―Haz que uno de los chicos vaya a por mi baúl para que la moza pueda ponerse a trabajar. ―Se volvió hacia ella, quitándose la camisa y echándosela en el regazo―. Espero que _toda_ mi ropa esté reparada antes de que seas liberada, ―gruñó―. _Toda_. Y no juegues conmigo, Smith, o pagarás caro.

Ella contestó a su mirada furiosa con una propia, intentando desesperadamente evitar mirar su pecho desnudo. Sus mejillas se incendiaron por el enfado y la vergüenza, pero ella sabía que había sido vencida, al menos esa vez. Bajó la mirada y oyó la victoriosa risita de Cullen.

Él giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia el timón mientras un joven chico arrastraba el baúl de Cullen hasta ella y abría la tapa. Le dio material de costura y se largó sin una palabra. Bella cogió la camisa con el ceño fruncido y empezó a sacar las puntadas de la manga.

Suspiró pesadamente, molesta consigo misma por permitir que su venganza infantil la alejara de su meta. Se suponía que tenía que _acercarse_ a Cullen, no ponerle furioso. Es solo que era tan arrogante que le parecía difícil contenerse. Su mal genio estaba probando ser su peor enemigo.

Bella se estremeció, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que ganarse la confianza de Cullen, lo que significaba que tenía que ser... _amable_. No importaba lo desagradable que fuera la idea; lo irritante, frustrante y enfurecedor que fuera el hombre. Era la única manera. Rodó los hombros, intentando relajar sus músculos.

Podía hacerlo. Podía ser amable. ¿Cómo de duro podía ser?

Bella enhebró una aguja, mirando hacia Cullen con disimulo. Él estaba de pie ante el timón, lo tenía agarrado sin fuerza mientras hablaba con Crowley.

Definitivamente _no_ notó la forma en que su piel dorada jugaba sobre los músculos de su espalda o la forma en que sus pantalones colgaban de sus caderas; el cinturón en que llevaba la espada subía ligeramente hacia la piel expuesta.

_No_ notó el brillo de sus dientes mientras reía por algo que Crowley había dicho.

_No_ sintió el salto de su estómago o el calor en su piel mientras él estiraba los brazos hacia arriba y su cinturón bajaba un poco.

Y, definitivamente, _no_ estalló en risas al ver el calcetín que había cosido en la costura trasera de los pantalones de Cullen y que, en ese momento, se movía como la cola de un perro.

Ella solo sonrió y se puso a trabajar, pensando que merecía completamente la pena... incluso aunque hubiera terminado atada al palo de popa.

\- . - . - . - . -

Edward mantuvo vigilada a Bella mientras ella remendaba su ropa o, más bien, volvía a remendarla. Intentó no demostrar su sorpresa por la increíble pila de prendas que tenía alrededor. La moza había estado obviamente determinada en sus esfuerzos.

No pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa al pensarlo. Para ser tan pequeña, era una buena adversaria, eso tenía que admitirlo.

Cuando el sol estaba en su apogeo, ordenó silenciosamente que le llevaran agua y pan duro. A pesar de la opinión de Bella, él no era, de hecho, un bárbaro. Finalmente se acercó a ella, cogiendo una camisa y examinándola de cerca antes de pasársela por la cabeza. La miró, sorprendiéndose cuando ella bajo la mirada y se sonrojó.

Él abrió la boca para hacer un comentario pero, por una vez, se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué decir. En su lugar, se volvió hacia Jasper.

―Revisa su trabajo y, si lo ha hecho de forma satisfactoria, suéltala, ―dijo malhumorado.

Jasper asintió y, para sorpresa de Edward, Bella le sonrió dulcemente.

―Gracias, ―dijo.

Edward la miró fijamente un momento, inseguro de cómo responder. Entrecerró el ojo. ―No pruebes tus encantos femeninos conmigo, Smith.

―¿Encantos? ―dijo Bella inocentemente―. Solo intento hacer las paces, Capitán. Tenía razón, no debería haberle hecho esto a su ropa. Ha sido infantil, y me disculpo. ―Las cuerdas se aflojaron y ella se puso de pie, estirándose con una amplia sonrisa―. Se siente bien estar libre de nuevo. Supongo que debería guardar todo esto, ¿sí? ―Edward la miró asombrado, incapaz de apartar la mirada mientras ella recogía la ropa doblada, la ponía en el baúl y lo cerraba con un suspiro de satisfacción.

Se volvió hacia Jasper. ―Sr. Whitlock, ¿cree que podría hacer que alguien devolviera esto a las habitaciones del capitán por mí? Es un poco pesado, y en realidad debería encargarme de la cena del capitán.

―Um. ―Jasper miró nervioso a Edward, que todavía no había recuperado el habla―. Sí... sí, por supuesto, señorita. Yo me encargaré.

―Gracias, ―dijo ella, rozando la falda con las manos y echándole a Edward otra amplia sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina. Edward y Jasper la vieron marcharse en silencio por el asombro.

―¿De qué demonios iba eso? ―murmuró Jasper.

―No tengo ni idea, ―contestó Edward―. Pero no confío en esa moza ni un segundo.

―No te culpo, ―replicó Jasper―. ¿Has visto la parte trasera de tus pantalones?

La mano de Edward fue a su trasero y gruñó de frustración cuando sintió el calcetín que colgaba detrás de él. ―Esa mujer es el demonio encarnado.

Jasper sonrió satisfecho. ―Es solo que no te gusta el hecho de que no tenga miedo de ti.

―Bueno, debería tenerlo, ―contestó él―. No me decido en si es increíblemente valiente o increíblemente estúpida.

―No es estúpida.

―No, supongo que no, ―admitió Edward, volviéndose para dirigirse a sus habitaciones.

Jasper tiró del baúl y caminó a su lado. ―¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea? ¿Mantenerla a bordo? Entiendo tu deseo de hacerla pagar-

―No es por eso. ―Edward miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que tenían privacidad antes de contestar con apenas un susurro―. Es la hija de Charlie Swan, ―dijo―. Es posible que tenga información que pueda ser útil.

―¿Y crees que compartirá esa información... contigo? ―Jasper resopló, cambiando el peso del baúl―. No pareces gustarle exactamente, ya no digamos que confíe en ti.

―Todavía no, pero se hará a la idea.

―¿Oh? ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

Edward sonrió ampliamente, extendiendo los brazos. ―¿Cómo podría resistirse?

\- . - . - . - . -

Bella apretó los dientes mientras se aproximaba a las habitaciones del capitán, su estridente risa le ponía de los nervios. Respiró profundamente antes de cruzar la puerta abierta, pintando una sonrisa en su cara y sosteniendo la bandeja de su cena con cuidado. Canturreó mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa; colocando el plato, los cubiertos y la servilleta antes de ponerle una taza de ron.

―Espero que tengas hambre... ―Levantó la mirada y encontró a Cullen y a Whitlock mirándola con sospecha. Tal vez había sobreactuado. ¿Era posible ser demasiado amable?

―¿Va algo mal? ―preguntó con inocencia.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada y Cullen se acercó a la mesa, sentándose y tomando un bocado de su carne. Jasper se sentó frente a él, poniendo ron en otra taza y bebiéndolo en dos tragos con una sonrisa de diversión en la cara.

―Hay que lustrar mis botas, Smith, ―dijo Cullen malhumorado―. Y hay que cambiar y lavar la ropa de cama.

Ella miró tristemente la pila de sábanas y mantas que había en la cama. Le llevaría una eternidad lavarlas.

―Por supuesto, ―dijo, con las palabras ligeramente entrecortadas.

―Tendrás que fregar el suelo, ―añadió él―. Asegúrate de mover los muebles para que puedas frotarlo todo.

Jasper soltó un sonido ahogado, cubriéndolo rápidamente con otro trago de ron.

―Sí, señor.

―Luego puedes encargarte de mi orinal.

Bella se tensó. ―¿Tu orinal?

Cullen masticó un trozo de pan. ―Tiene que ser vaciado y luego bien lavado.

―Pero... ―Bella tragó con dificultad, intentando controlar su mal genio.

_Sé amable_, pensó.

―Pero... creí que habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que nada de orinales.

El capitán se encogió de hombros, bajando un bocado de comida con ron. ―Hay que limpiar mi orinal, así que estoy renegociando nuestro acuerdo.

―Tú... ¡no puedes hacer eso!

_Sé amable_.

―¿No? ―preguntó él―. Creo que acabo de hacerlo.

Bella inhaló profundamente y lo soltó despacio. Una y otra vez. Y otra vez.

No estaba ayudando.

―O, ―siguió Cullen con tono coloquial mientras se giraba en su asiento, mirándola intensamente―, podrías decirme exactamente qué estás tramando, Smith.

Bella tragó, su enfado dio paso rápidamente a los nervios. ―¿A qué te refieres?

La mirada de él no vaciló. ―Puedo tolerar muchas cosas. Pero si vamos a adherirnos a este acuerdo que tenemos, una cosa que demando es honestidad.

―¿Honestidad? ―dijo ella resoplando―. ¡Como si tú supieras el significado de esa palabra!

―Sé que no significa fingir ser una dama tonta para ganarte mi confianza.

Bella se sonrojó. Aparentemente, su treta no había funcionado como había esperado.

―Puede que me guarde cierta información, pero yo nunca te he mentido, ―añadió él.

―¿Oh? ―dijo ella, con las manos en las caderas―. Entonces... dime lo que sabes de mi padre.

Cullen se interesó repentinamente por su plato, moviendo la comida por él con su tenedor. Jasper pasó un dedo por el borde de su taza, pasando la mirada entre el capitán y Bella con interés.

―Venga, Capitán, ―instó Bella―. ¿Dónde está toda esa honestidad? Sabías su nombre. Sabías que tenía una hija. Lo que no entiendo es como un mal- ―Cortó sus palabras al ver su mirada de irritación―, ...como un _pirata_ conocía a un legal hombre de negocios como mi padre.

Edward consideró su reto un momento, luego miró a Jasper y movió ligeramente la cabeza. El primer oficial se levantó y dejó la habitación sin una palabra, cerrando la puerta tras él. Edward señaló la ahora vacía silla frente a él y, con un resoplido de irritación, Bella se sentó.

―¿Por qué no empiezas diciéndome lo que tú sabes de tu padre? ―dijo él. Los ojos de Bella destellaron y él levantó una mano―. Solo sígueme, por favor, ―dijo―. Sería más sencillo para mí rellenar los huecos que decirte cosas que ya sabes.

Ella frunció el ceño, irritada por la idea de que Cullen conociera los huecos de la vida de su padre, pero asintió como aceptación de todas formas.

―Mi padre era un buen hombre, ―empezó ella―. Sirvió en la Royal Navy la mayor parte de mi vida. Mi madre murió al nacer yo y la hermana de él, mi tía, me cuidó mientras él estaba en el mar. Ella murió de gripe cuando yo tenía catorce años y él dimitió para poder volver a casa conmigo.

Aceptó un puesto en el comercio y tuvo bastante éxito. Entonces, una noche, un ruido me despertó. Un disparo. Y le encontré en su estudio... ―Dejó de hablar mientras se tragaba las lágrimas.

―Yo le encontré, ―dijo bruscamente, enderezando la columna―. Estaba sangrando en la moqueta. Había sangre por todas partes... ―Se limpió las mejillas, insegura de cuándo había empezado a llorar―. La habitación había sido saqueada, había papeles por todas partes, pero todo lo que yo pude ver fue a él. Caí de rodillas y él me miró mientras tomaba su cabeza en mi regazo, ―Bella se explayó, aturdida por los recuerdos―. Intentó hablar, pero tenía la boca llena de sangre.

Al final solo dijo una palabra, ―dijo ella, mirándole fijamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

―¿Qué dijo? ―Su mandíbula se tensó y ella supo que él ya lo sabía.

―Cullen.

Él apartó la mirada y habló con un ronco susurro. ―¿Y por eso crees que yo le maté? ¿Por que dijo mi nombre?

Bella respiró profundamente, recuperándose. ―Por supuesto que no. No siquiera sabía quién eras, después de todo. Contraté a alguien para que lo investigara; él fue quien señaló en tu dirección.

Pero, ¿por qué más, Capitán? ¿Por qué más diría él tu nombre con su último aliento además de para identificar a su asesino?

Cullen miró sin ver un largo rato y Bella empezó a preguntarse si contestaría. Entonces él se giró y la miró a los ojos, y ella se asombró al ver la intensidad que había ahí... la resolución.

―Porque Charlie Swan nunca navegó para la Corona, ―dijo él―. Era un pirata. Y, durante unos cortos años, fue mi amigo.

\- . - . - . - . -

En las cálidas aguas del sur de Jamaica, el barco pirata _La Maldición de Abaddon_ estaba completamente alerta, su tripulación preparada para la batalla con espadas y pistolas. Con una confianza fanfarrona, el capitán del barco caminaba por la cubierta, mirando el navío que se acercaba con ojos cautelosos pero confiados.

No era un barco de la Corona y era más pequeño que el suyo, así que el Capitán Aro -conocido durante tantos años como Aro el Despiadado que su apellido correcto había sido olvidado- no sintió la necesidad de escapar. En su lugar, preparó a su tripulación para el encuentro con la esperanza de que hubiera un tesoro al final del día. Sin embargo, la razón por la que el barco se dirigía hacia ellos a toda vela le hacía sentir curiosidad y, con una silenciosa orden, levantó la mano hacia su primer oficial, Marcus. El hombre colocó un catalejo en la palma de su mano y Aro se lo llevó al ojo; el barco apareció en primer plano.

―Es la _Dama Encantada_, ―murmuró para sí―. ¿Qué se propone Renard?

―No se atrevería a atacar, ―contestó Marcus.

―No. ―El capitán cerró el catalejo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Como corsario, Renard se había hecho una reputación considerable en el Caribe -tanto por sus actividades legales como por las no tan legales- pero nadie se atrevía a atacar _La Maldición de Abaddon_. Incluso la Marina británica le evitaba a no ser que se vieran obligados a enfrentarse a él―. Pero será mejor que estemos preparados de todas formas.

Marcus asintió y, a su orden, el resto de la tripulación se tensó; la _Dama_ se acercaba más con cada minuto. Finalmente frenó y echó el ancla, había una bandera blanca moviéndose salvajemente en la brisa.

―¿Señor? ―preguntó Marcus en voz baja.

―Quietos, ―contestó Aro―. Veamos qué quiere.

Tras un momento vio un bote moviéndose hacia ellos con solo dos hombres a bordo, el Capitán Renard y un tripulante que movía los remos. El resto de la tripulación se quedó a bordo de la _Dama_, mirando los sucesos con interés.

―No están armados, ―señaló Aro, apuntando a la tripulación del otro barco. Aun así no ordenó a su tripulación que abandonara la alerta. No se había convertido en el pirata más temido de mar abierto bajando fácilmente la guardia.

El capitán levantó la mirada a él mientras el bote se aproximaba, levantando una mano a modo de saludo con una bandera blanca colgando de entre sus dedos. Aro les dio permiso para subir a bordo con un breve asentimiento y sus hombres se apartaron para permitir a los dos hombres subir a cubierta con las manos todavía sobre sus armas.

―Capitán Aro, ―dijo Renard, quitándose el sombrero con una floritura―. Tiene buen aspecto.

Aro asintió. ―¿De qué trata esto, Renard?

El capitán de la _Dama_ miró nervioso a su alrededor. ―Esperaba hablar contigo en privado. Es un asunto urgente.

Aro le miró con pensativa cautela y luego se giró hacia uno de sus hombres. ―Inspeccionadle.

―Te aseguro que estoy desarmado, ―insistió Renard, levantando las manos mientras el tripulante pasaba las manos por su figura―. Vengo en son de paz.

Aro resopló. ―¿Paz?

Renard sonrió ampliamente. ―Bueno, en este caso, al menos.

El tripulante dio un paso atrás y Aro dirigió a Renard, flanqueado por Marcus y su Intendente, Caius, hasta sus habitaciones. Se echó con las piernas abiertas en una gran silla de cuero, mirando a Renard penetrantemente con los ojos negros mientras éste se sentaba en una más pequeña de madera.

―Ahora, ―dijo Aro―, ¿de qué va esto?

La expresión de Renard se hizo seria y se pasó la lengua por los labios nervioso. ―Yo... uh... creo que tienes interés en Eddie 'Un-Ojo' Cullen.

Aro mantuvo una postura estoica. ―¿Qué sabes de Cullen?

―Sé que atacó mi barco y se llevó mi cargamento, ―dijo Renard con un gruñido―. Dejó a mi tripulación y pasajeros atados como animales.

Aro sonrió satisfecho. ―Bueno, eso viene con el territorio, ¿no lo hace, Laurent? ―preguntó―. Tú mismo estás lejos de ser inocente en estos asuntos.

Renard se encogió de hombros. ―De todas formas, creo que podríamos ayudarnos el uno al otro.

Aro apoyó un codo en el brazo de la silla, pasándose un dedo por los labios. ―¿Cómo?

―Si estás buscando a Cullen, me gustaría ayudar.

Aro rio. ―¿Y qué te hace creer que necesito tu ayuda?

―Tal vez no, ―admitió Laurent―. Pero un segundo barco, una segunda tripulación, podrían ser útiles cuando finalmente le encuentres.

―Sí, ―dijo Aro pensativo―. Y, ¿qué sacarías tú de este acuerdo?

Renard entrecerró los ojos. ―Simplemente quiero ver como Eddie 'Un-Ojo' cae. Si tú te propones hacer eso, creo que tenemos la misma meta.

Aro se puso de pie y caminó lentamente por la habitación. Cullen era un imbécil molesto, tenía que admitirlo. El hecho de que había recuperado el sable todavía le ponía de los nervios y, si también había saqueado la _Dama_, Aro estaba seguro de que habría encontrado el colgante.

Sí, Cullen se había convertido en una espina en su costado, y una de la que debería encargarse pronto.

Aun así, Renard se equivocaba cuando decía que Aro estaba buscando a Eddie 'Un-Ojo', porque Aro sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo que Cullen le buscara a _él_. Con todo, tenía que admitir que el barco de Renard y su tripulación serían útiles cuando llegara el momento de acabar con el capitán de la _Flecha. _Aro sabía que no debía subestimar al chico, ya había burlado a la muerte una vez.

Se giró, inmovilizando a Renard con una penetrante mirada negra. ―Tú, tu barco y tu tripulación estaréis bajo mi mando. No toleraré ninguna insubordinación.

Renard inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de deferencia. ―Como desees. Como he dicho, solo deseo ver a Cullen castigado y, con suerte, recuperar mi cargamento.

―Cualquier botín será dividido por mi intendente, ―soltó Aro―. No pienses que me alío contigo para llenar tus bolsillos, Laurent.

―Por supuesto que no, ―contestó él, tragando con dificultad―. Solo pido que mi tripulación sea premiada por su lealtad como lo será la tuya.

Aro levantó la barbilla y luego asintió una vez. ―Hecho.

Una lenta sonrisa iluminó la cara del Capitán Renard mientras se ponía de pie y extendía la mano. ―Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?

Aro la tomó en un firme agarre. ―Sí, Capitán. Tenemos un trato.

* * *

Hola!

La historia va avanzando. Estoy deseando leer que os ha parecido el capítulo, y seguro que vosotras estais deseando saber cómo reacciona Bella a la declaración de Edward.

Bueno, la fecha de actualización está en mi perfil y el miércoles pondré un adelanto del siguiente capítulo en mi blog bellstranslations . url . ph

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	9. La verdad revelada

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CUTLASS**

_**Había esperado estar acercándome a las colonias españolas ya, pero una horrible tormenta temprana de invierno ha frustrado mis intentos. En su lugar, me encuentro atrapado por la nieve, esperando ansioso el tiempo más cálido que me permitirá viajar.**_

_**Mi única consolación es que la tormenta también ha retrasado a mi competencia en esta aventura. Hoy he recibido noticias de que el barco de la expedición se ha visto obligado a buscar refugio en una pequeña isla en la costa de España.**_

_**Así que, aunque yo debo esperar, ellos también.**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 1 de noviembre, 1665**_

Capitulo nueve – La verdad revelada

―¡Eres un mentiroso! ―Bella se puso de pie de un salto y golpeó la mesa con las manos. Los platos chocaron y un poco de ron cayó por el borde de la taza de Edward―. Mi padre era un buen hombre. No se parecía nada a... a...

―¿A mí? ―ofreció Edward. La cara de Bella enrojeció de furia y él sintió un golpe de compasión. Lo que él tenía que decir no podía ser fácil de oír.

―Te lo dije, Bella. No voy a mentirte, ―dijo él en voz baja―. Pero tú eres la que ha preguntado por tu padre. Si quieres saber la verdad, debes escuchar.

Él le sostuvo la mirada un momento y, lentamente, ella volvió a sentarse en la silla. Con una mano temblorosa, se llevó la taza a los labios, tosiendo ligeramente al tragar. Miró a Edward expectante.

―Llegué a bordo de la _Flecha _cuando tenía diecisiete años, ―empezó él―. Tomé una posición como chico de los recados bajo el Capitán Sam 'Acero' Uley. Hacía un poco de todo, al igual que tú, ―dijo con una ligera sonrisa―. Durante los años siguientes, conocí el barco, la tripulación; trabajé un poco con el carpintero del barco, luego el Armador y, finalmente, fui ascendiendo hasta ser oficial.

Bella interrumpió. ―¿Qué tiene que ver esto con mi padre?

―Tu padre, ―contestó él―, era el Intendente de la _Flecha_.

Al ver la asombrada expresión de Bella, siguió. ―_Era_ un buen hombre. Tenías razón en eso. Hablaba a menudo de la esposa que había perdido y la hermosa hija que tenía en tierra firme. No dejaba de decir que estaba ahorrando sus ganancias para poder volver a casa con ella... contigo.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas y su mirada cayó a la mesa mientras ella tocaba su collar ausentemente.

―El capitán nos llevó a un asalto que prometía un enorme tesoro, ―dijo, su voz era un bajo retumbar mientras revivía la aventura―. Teníamos que estar a bordo al amanecer, pensando tomarles por sorpresa. ―Hizo una pausa, tomando un trago de ron―. Pero estaban esperándonos. De hecho, era una trampa perfectamente tendida. Nos seguían desde la distancia y nos atacaron mientras dormíamos.

Todavía era muy joven -apenas tenía veinte años- y todavía no había demostrado de lo que era capaz en la batalla. Pero todos tuvimos que luchar aquella noche. El aire era denso por el humo y los gritos... y la sangre. Maldición, había mucha sangre.

Bella le miró con atención, pero parecía que él había olvidado que ella estaba ahí.

―Vi al capitán en el lado más lejano de la cubierta, luchando contra dos hombres con la espada en una mano y una daga en la otra; pero no era una lucha justa, y solo era cuestión de tiempo...

Cayo en la cubierta y yo era el único que estaba cerca. No me vieron venir. Nunca antes había matado a un hombre. ―Hizo una pausa, tenía la mirada perdida en la distancia, y luego se aclaró la garganta.

―Me hice con uno y fue suficiente distracción para que el capitán recuperase el equilibrio y despachara al otro. Para cuando la pelea terminó, habíamos perdido a seis hombres -incluyendo a nuestro primer oficial, Billy 'Descalzo' Black, el padre de Jacob. Yo mismo fui severamente herido en la reyerta. ―Se tocó ligeramente el parche del ojo.

La miró a los ojos. ―Como apreciación por salvarle la vida, el Capitán Uley me nombró primer oficial cuando me recuperé. Pero, tras esa noche, Charlie nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Había perdido su amor por el mar, supongo, o tal vez solo estaba cansado de matar.

En cualquier caso, fue un año o así después cuando se enteró de que su hermana había muerto. Dejó el barco y dijo que iba a llevar una vida normal, que al menos le daría eso a su pequeña niña. Nunca volví a verle.

Bella se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas, su cabeza daba vueltas llena de preguntas. Optó por hacer la que era menos probable que le hiciera llorar más.

―Y, ¿cómo te convertiste en capitán?

Edward rio sin humor. ―La vida de un capitán raramente es larga, Smith, ―dijo―. 'Acero' Sam fue disparado en la pierna y murió de unas fiebres poco después de que tu padre se marchara. La tripulación me eligió como su capitán y llevo sirviendo como tal durante cerca de seis años ya.

Bella se puso de pie, caminando lentamente por la habitación mientras absorbía todo lo que había oído. Edward la miró en silencio mientras ella se hacía a la idea del hecho de que su padre no era el hombre que ella creía que era.

―No puedo creer que me mintiera, ―murmuró medio para sí misma mientras miraba por el ojo de buey del fondo de la habitación―. Todos esos años fue todo una mentira.

―No todo, ―dijo Edward―. Él te quería, Bella. Quería lo mejor para ti. Hizo lo que creyó que tenía que hacer para mantenerte. El resto fue para protegerte.

Bella resopló. ―¿Protegerme? A mí me suena a que intentaba protegerse a sí mismo.

―Nuestro mundo es peligroso. Tú de todas las personas debería entender eso ahora.

―Supongo. ―Suspiró pesadamente―. Es solo que... duele. Creí que le conocía mejor que nadie.

―Lo hacías, ―le aseguró Edward―. Tú conocías al verdadero Charlie Swan. Al hombre que quería ser.

Bella se limpió las mejillas de nuevo, cuadrando los hombros antes de volver a sentarse frente a Edward y tomar otro trago de ron.

―Pareces estar desarrollando un gusto por eso, ―dijo él con una amplia sonrisa―. Puede que todavía podamos hacer un pirata de ti.

Ella sonrió y Edward no pudo explicar la ola de alivio que sintió recorrerle por el pequeño gesto.

―Así que, ―dijo ella―. Si tú no mataste a mi padre, ¿cómo has acabado poseyendo su sable?

Edward levantó una ceja. ―En primer lugar, es _mi _sable, ―señaló. Ella abrió la boca para discutir, pero él la cortó―. En cuanto a cómo llegó a mi posesión, lo liberé del hombre que creo que mató a tu padre.

Suficientemente distraída de la verdadera propiedad de la espada, preguntó, ―Y, ¿vas a seguir sin decirme quién es?

Edward bajó la mirada a su plato con el ceño fruncido. Sus instintos se debatían en su interior. Por un lado, dudaba si revelarle demasiado, no porque temía que se marchara por su cuenta. Ciertamente, en ese momento ella ya se daba cuenta de que su mejor oportunidad de encontrar al asesino de su padre estaba con él.

No, su preocupación tenía más que ver con revelar demasiado de él mismo. Además de Whitlock y, por supuesto, Alice, nadie sabía qué le motivaba. Porqué era quién era -porqué se había convertido en quien se había convertido.

―Creo que hemos pasado la etapa de los secretos, ¿no cree, Capitán? ―añadió ella―. Si quieres que confíe en ti, tal vez sea el momento de que tú hagas lo mismo.

Puede que solo un poco. Puede que pudiera decirle solo un poco, por el bien de Charlie. Y luego, tal vez, solo tal vez, ella confiaría en él lo suficiente como para darle alguna información de la que ella tenía.

Así que, respirando profundamente, la miró. ―Su nombre es Aro, ―dijo―. Le llaman Aro el Despiadado. Él es el que mató a tu padre. El que se llevó mi ojo. ―Se tocó ligeramente el parche―. Y él es el que pagará.

Bella le mantuvo la mirada un momento antes de asentir una vez. ―Vale entonces, ―dijo.

Abruptamente, Edward se apartó de la mesa. ―Me necesitan en cubierta, ―dijo, poniéndose su abrigo y señalando la mesa con la mano―. Asegúrate de limpiar esto, Smith. Y luego encárgate de mis botas. ―Sonrió ligeramente―. No hace falta que te molestes con el orinal.

Bella luchó contra una amplia sonrisa. ―Sí, Capitán.

Él vaciló, como si fuera a decir algo más, entonces se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación sin otra palabra.

\- . - . - . - . -

Ella sabía que había más, por supuesto. Bella estaba lo suficientemente versada en leer a la gente como para saber que Cullen decía la verdad sobre Aro -_Aro el Despiadado, _por supuesto que tenía que tener un nombre como ese- pero todavía no le había contado todo.

Estaba bien. Bella podía ser paciente.

O...

Sus ojos pasaron de la puerta cerrada al escritorio de Cullen y vuelta.

Puede que no tuviera que ser paciente.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, presionando a ella su oreja y escuchando atentamente antes de echar el pestillo. Le costaría explicar porqué estaba cerrado, pero no se atrevía a arriesgarse a que alguien entrase y la pillase.

Siempre podía decir que se estaba vistiendo, supuso.

El corazón de Bella se aceleró y tragó un nudo de culpa mientras se movía hacia el escritorio. Cierto, Edward había mostrado que confiaba en ella al decirle lo que había hecho, pero ella no confiaba completamente en _él_ y no le gustaba meterse en algo sin tener toda la información posible. Ciertamente, eso era suficiente para justificar que curioseara.

Sacudió la cabeza irritada. ¿Por qué se estaba preocupando, de todas las cosas, por los sentimientos de Cullen? Era un maldito pirata, la tenía trabajando como su sirviente y, si iban a aliarse en ese esfuerzo, ella merecía saber de qué iba todo. En serio, _él _debería ser el que se estuviera sintiendo culpable si le estaba escondiendo algo.

Y ella _sabía_ que le estaba escondiendo algo.

Ojeó los papeles que había sobre el escritorio y, al no encontrar nada de importancia, empezó a mirar en los cajones. Cuando llegó al último y lo encontró cerrado con llave, la llenó una ola de excitación. Bella miró a su alrededor en la habitación, viendo el puñal que guardaba en su bota al lado de su camastro. Lo cogió, metiéndolo y moviéndolo en la cerradura con cuidado.

Estaba a punto de renunciar cuando oyó un bajo click y el cajón se abrió. La imagen del cofre de la _Dama Encantada_ puso una sonrisa victoriosa en la cara, y lo sacó con cuidado junto a un gordo libro con cubierta de cuero. Con otra rápida mirada hacia la puerta, abrió el cofre, mordiéndose el labio mientras examinaba los artículos del interior: una peineta, algunas monedas, un collar con una esmeralda y una cruz de madera tallada. Sostuvo la suave madera en su mano, examinando el gravado que recorría toda su longitud.

_Latín_, pensó, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que decía.

Más confundida que nunca, volvió a colocar los artículos en el cofre y lo cerró. ¿Por qué sería Cullen tan posesivo con un cofre que solo tenía unas cuantas baratijas? Aunque eran bonitas, en realidad tenían muy poco valor comparadas con el resto del botín que habían sacado de la _Dama_. Aun así, tenían que ser importantes en algún sentido.

Frunciendo el ceño, pasó al libro, pasando la mano por la gastada cubierta de cuero. Se sentó en la silla de Cullen y lo abrió por la primera página.

_Simon Alistair Mellick_

_Kipling Street nº 15, Southwark, Londres_

La dirección estaba tachada y, debajo, había sido añadido: _Partes desconocidas_.

Leyó un poco y determinó rápidamente que era un diario que pertenecía a un comerciante del Londres de mediados de la década de 1660. Sin embargo, todavía no entendía porqué Cullen lo guardaba bajo llave. Ojeando las páginas ausentemente, y leyendo párrafos aquí y allí, casi había renunciado a encontrar algo útil. Ese Mellick parecía haber sido un hombre bastante aburrido; sus entradas eran simples descripciones del día a día junto a tristes anhelos de algo más. Aparentemente, en algún momento había ido a las Colonias para empezar una nueva vida.

A Bella casi se le escapó el dibujo al principio, obteniendo solo un breve vistazo al pasar las hojas. Volvió atrás rápidamente, con la boca abierta de asombro por la copia del sable de su padre.

No podía ser.

Al principio, Bella temió estar siendo imaginativa, así que se puso de pie para recoger el sable del estante que había detrás del escritorio de Cullen para compararlo con el boceto. Ciertamente, era idéntico, incluso con los intrincados detalles de la empuñadura. Su mirada fue del dibujo a la daga, incapaz de creer lo que veía. Un segundo boceto representaba la parte superior de la empuñadura, cada faceta del zafiro realista, e incluso las palabras gravadas que rodeaban la gema probaban ser una representación fiel. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, leyó rápidamente la entrada bajo el dibujo, sintiendo decepción y confusión cuando no encontró referencias a la espada.

Lo leyó de nuevo, solo para asegurarse, pero Simon Mellick, fuera quien fuese, simplemente hablaba de la compra de algún tipo de acertijo para añadirlo a una colección que había heredado de su padre. Bella exploró las entradas de las páginas anteriores y siguientes al dibujo, pero no encontró ninguna mención. Miró nerviosa a la puerta, sabiendo que era solo cuestión de tiempo que Cullen sintiera curiosidad por su ausencia en cubierta, esperando que apareciese en cualquier momento para hacerle los recados. Bella pasó las hojas rápidamente, ojeándolas mientras el sable permanecía frío y pesado en su regazo.

Acababa de renunciar cuando notó una página suelta cerca del final del libro. El borde rasgado probaba que había sido arrancada en algún momento y luego colocada en su lugar. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando la palabra "espada" saltó de la página hacia ella.

_La espada señalará el camino._

Confundida, levantó la mirada al comienzo de la entrada, diciendo las palabras en un susurro mientras leía.

_Presta atención a la Palabra_

_Te guiará hacia delante_

_Una moneda para ver_

_Una copa para satisfacer tu sed_

_Una llave para la cerradura_

_Luego cruza el puente para salvar el espacio_

_Y cuando la luz emerja del beso de Afrodita_

_La espada señalará el camino_

Bella lo leyó tres veces, pero las palabras no se hicieron más claras. ¿Era algún tipo de poema? ¿Un código? ¿Tenía realmente algo que ver con el sable? Su mirada cayó a la espada que tenía en el regazo y pasó los dedos suavemente por la empuñadura, sus ojos se iluminaron en el gravado alrededor del zafiro.

_Y Dios dijo, _―_Hágase la luz, _―_y la luz se hizo._

Su padre se lo había traducido poco antes de...

Luz.

_Y cuando la luz emerja..._

_Que se haga la luz..._

Tenía que ser más que una coincidencia, ¿verdad?

Con una determinación fundada en el instinto más que en la sabiduría, rebuscó en el escritorio de Cullen hasta que encontró un trozo de papel; luego copió el poema y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Devolvió el diario y el cofre al último cajón, y volvió a dejar el sable en el estante, tocándolo una vez más con reverencia antes de volverse para coger las cosas para abrillantar las botas de Cullen.

Sabía que Cullen le escondía cosas, y no podía evitar pensar que ese diario de Mellick y la oscura entrada que se refería a la espada, tenía que ver con ello. Había una razón para que el sable fuera tan importante para él y ella creía haber encontrado una pista de la misma.

Por supuesto, incluso aunque hacía poco que conocía al capitán, había aprendido que solo había tres cosas que le motivaban realmente -placer, venganza y tesoro- y, generalmente, él obtenía la primera de las dos últimas.

_La espada señalará el camino_.

¿Señalar el camino a qué? ¿Aro? ¿Un tesoro?

Bella se dio cuenta de que cualquiera de las dos le daría a _ella_ placer.

Esa noche escondió el trozo de papel bajo la almohada, segura de que era la clave de algo importante.

Temprano la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó y encontró que Edward ya se había levantado y marchado. Tras vestirse rápidamente, se guardó el poema en el bolsillo; luego quitó las sábanas de la cama de él y las echó en la bañera vacía. Fue hasta la puerta, dirigiéndose por el pasillo en penumbra hacia la escalera y, cuando salió a cubierta, vio a Cullen al timón; su mirada se movió para caer en ella. Sus hombros se relajaron un poco, como si la hubiera estado buscando.

_Extraño_.

Soltó la bañera y se metió la mano en el bolsillo, tocando ligeramente el trozo de papel. Podía ser que Cullen tuviera sus secretos, pero Bella sentía confianza en que podría descubrirlos con el tiempo. Si no, simplemente tendría que convivir con él para revelarlos.

Echó una mirada más sobre su hombro y encontró a Cullen mirándola, con una ceja levantada por la curiosidad. Ella solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a la colada.

Cullen se preguntaría qué tramaba _ella_ para variar. Parecía apropiado.

Mientras tanto, intentaría desenredar el misterio que rodeaba a la espada.

\- . - . - . - . -

Tramaba algo.

Edward miró a Bella frotar sus sábanas, evitando mirar en su dirección a propósito, y supo que no tramaba nada bueno. Escurrió la última parte de tela y luego se puso de pie para tenderla en una cuerda que había extendido en una pequeña sección de la cubierta. Ella le vio mirándola y apartó la mirada rápidamente, mordiéndose el labio mientras tiraba el agua de lavar por un lado del barco.

Si tenía que ser completamente honesto, la mujer le confundía. Sabía que había destruido algunas de las ilusiones que tenía sobre su padre cuando le habló de su pasado, pero ella lo había manejado con gracia y, notablemente, con pocas lágrimas. Ella parecía confiar en él, al menos hasta cierto punto, pero la siguiente vez que se negó a mirarle a los ojos supo que escondía algo.

Se preguntó si tendría algo que ver con Charlie.

No había sabido que Aro le robó el sable a Charlie cuando él se lo había robado. Cuando Edward se enteró de ese pequeño hecho, poco tiempo después, se había sentido sorprendido. Charlie había estado empeñado en llevar una "vida normal", y Edward dudaba que pudieran atraerle de nuevo a sus antiguas actividades, no importaba lo fuerte que fuera la tentación. Creía que Charlie estaba por encima de una debilidad como la avaricia.

Aparentemente, había creído mal.

Por supuesto, durante las largas semanas en el mar, los dos habían pasado tiempo especulando sobre la leyenda de El Oro de Mellick, pero había tenido la impresión de que Charlie creía que era un mito. A diferencia de Edward, que sabía que era real.

Y sabía que Aro también lo sabía.

Viendo el sonrojo de Bella mientras se secaba las manos, sospechó que tenía razón sobre ella -que tal vez Charlie le había dicho algo más sobre el sable de lo que ella dejaba ver. Se preguntó cuánto. Decidiendo que intentaría enterarse, la siguió mientras ella llevaba la bañera de vuelta a las bodegas, sujetando la puerta de sus habitaciones antes de que ella pudiera cerrarla al entrar.

Ella pegó un salto, llevándose la mano a la garganta mientras la bañera caía al suelo. ―¡Me has asustado!

―Estamos un poco nerviosos, ¿no, Smith? ―preguntó, pasando a su lado para sentarse en su escritorio―. ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

Ella resopló, agachándose para coger la bañera y ponerla en su sitio. ―No estoy nerviosa. ¿Por qué merodeas como un criminal? Oh, espera... ―Levantó un dedo―. _Eres_ un criminal.

Edward le lanzó una mirada impasible. ―Desternillante.

Bella sonrió satisfecha y empezó a recoger una pila de libros que había cerca de la cama. Edward la miró un momento y luego devolvió su atención al desastre de papeles que había en su escritorio. Ojeó uno de forma ausente y frunció el ceño confundido cuando vio el puñal de Bella medio escondido bajo una lista de embarque. La sospecha floreció y cogió el puñal, dándose golpecitos con la punta en su dedo mientras esperaba a que ella se diese cuenta.

Finalmente, ella le miró y sus ojos se abrieron como platos antes de mirar hacia otro lado nerviosamente; su garganta se movió cuando tragó. Jugueteó con unas piezas de ajedrez, quitándoles el polvo con un trapo y sin mirar estudiosamente en su dirección.

―¿Smith?

Bella se aclaró la garganta pero no se dio la vuelta, completamente concentrada en quitarle el polvo a la reina blanca. ―¿Sí?

―¿Hay alguna razón para que tu puñal esté en mi escritorio?

―¿Lo está? ―preguntó, cambiando la reina por una torre―. Que raro.

―Hmm... pues sí. ―Su afilada mirada pasó por el escritorio mientras jugueteaba con el puñal, ojeando los papeles desordenados antes de abrir el primer cajón. Bajó la mirada y su ojo se entrecerró cuando vio el último cajón -el último cajón que había estado _ciertamente_ cerrado con llave cuando él lo dejó la última vez.

El cajón que no estaba muy _cerrado _en ese momento.

Con su ojo en Bella, deslizó el puñal en el hueco de la parte superior del cajón y lo abrió. Notó como los hombros de ella se encogían mientras la madera rozaba los bordes y él respiró profundamente para controlar su genio.

―Parece que has estado ocupado, Smith, ―dijo con voz mortalmente baja. _¿Cuánto había visto? ¿Cuánto había entendido?_

―Bueno... ya sabes... hay mucho trabajo que hacer, ―contestó brillantemente, cogiendo un alfil y toqueteándolo antes de dejarlo caer al suelo.

―Smith, ―soltó él―. Olvídate del ajedrez. ¿Qué esperabas conseguir curioseando en mi escritorio?

Él medio esperaba que ella lo negara, así que casi saltó sorprendido cuando se dio la vuelta furiosa.

―¡No _tendría que_ curiosear si no me escondieras cosas!

―¿Perdona?

―¡No te hagas el inocente! ―exclamó ella, moviendo su trapo y olvidando las piezas de ajedrez―. ¿Quién es Simon Mellick y qué tiene que ver él con el sable de mi padre?

―Es _mi_ sable, ―murmuró él como acto reflejo.

Bella rodó los ojos, con los puños sobre las caderas. ―No intentes distraerme. ¡Aquí sucede mucho más que solo una venganza y creo que merezco saber qué es!

Edward la miró furioso. ―_¿Mereces?_ ―gruño―. Te cuelas en mi barco, intentas asesinarme, robas mi sable, luego tengo que arriesgar mi vida _y_ la de mi tripulación para rescatarte de Hunter... ¿y te atreves a decir que _mereces_ algo de mí parte?

Bella abrió la boca para contestar, pero él la cortó. ―Deberías considerarte afortunada de que no te tire por la borda.

Se miraron fijamente furiosos un momento, los dos respirando con dificultad. Entonces, para sorpresa de Edward, Bella preguntó, ―¿Por qué no lo haces?

Edward pestañeó. ―¿Por qué no hago qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros. ―No dejas de decir que vas a echarme a las mazmorras o a dejarme en una isla... ahora hablas de tirarme por la borda, pero no lo haces. Es casi como si... ―Entrecerró los ojos―. Como si quisieras algo de mí.

―Estás completamente-

―Pero, ¿qué es? ―murmuró, casi para sí―. Ya tienes el sable, aunque todavía planeo remediar eso. Así que, ¿qué?

Bella le miró con cautela y él luchó por mirarle a los ojos. Pudo ver el momento en que ella lo entendió.

―No soy yo, ¿verdad? ―dijo ella finalmente―. Es mi padre. Sea lo que sea que buscas, crees que mi padre sabía algo de ello. Así que me mantienes cerca con la esperanza de que él me lo dijera a mí.

Edward pensó en negarlo, contempló largarse iracundo -posiblemente incluso siguiendo su amenaza de encadenarla. En su lugar, optó por la ruta más directa. Tal vez era hora de que los dos pusieran las cartas sobre la mesa.

―Sí, ―dijo.

Una sonrisa victoriosa cruzó los labios de Bella mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. ―Y, ¿qué te hace creer que te diría nada?

Edward levantó una ceja, luego estiró el brazo hacia abajo para coger el cofre y el diario del último cajón, y los puso frente a él.

―Hay varias razones, ―dijo él con indiferencia mientras abría el cofre, sacando cada artículo y alineándolos en el escritorio―. Primero, sientes curiosidad por todo esto. Prácticamente salivas con la anticipación de conseguir alguna respuesta. ―Le lanzó una mirada desafiante cuando ella abrió la boca para hablar―. No intentes negarlo.

No lo hizo.

―En segundo lugar, quieres saber más sobre tu padre. Las partes que él te mantenía ocultas. La verdadera razón por la que mi nombre fue la última palabra que salió de sus labios.

―¿Qué era...?

Edward se echó hacia atrás en su silla, mirándola con cautela. ―¿Quién lo sabe con seguridad? Tal vez porque sabía que tenía resentimiento contra Aro y buscaba su propia venganza.

Bella frunció el ceño. ―Tal vez, ―dijo evasivamente.

Él continuó, contando con los dedos. ―Tercero, todo esto jugará una parte importante en hacer que Aro pague por todo lo que ha hecho, y _sé_ que estás interesada en eso.

Ella no se suavizó. ―¿Eso es todo?

Edward sonrió satisfecho. ―Bueno, hay una cosa más. ―Hizo una pausa de efecto y casi estalló en risas cuando ella se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante con anticipación―. Pero creo que ya sabes cuál es.

Los labios de Bella se retorcieron ligeramente. ―Es un tesoro, ¿verdad?

Edward sonrió ampliamente como respuesta. ―Sí, Smith. Y es uno grande.

\- . - . - . - . -

Más de mil millas náuticas al sudeste, en el Antiguo Recinto Naval de Su Majestad en English Harbour, el Comodoro James Hunter caminaba de un lado a otro por el muelle con el ceño fruncido. El joven informante que había llegado con el último navío entregó su mensaje con frenética sinceridad.

―Y, ¿estás seguro de esto? ―preguntó Hunter, inmovilizando al muchacho con una mirada furiosa que enfatizaba que no se toleraría la falta de exactitud.

―Sí, Señor, ―dicho el chico―. Cullen va al norte, hacia las Colonias.

Hunter se frotó pensativamente la barbilla. En ese momento el pirata ya podía estar en Florida si el viento estaba de su parte. Y el viento siempre parecía estar con Eddie 'Un-Ojo'. Era la única explicación que tenía el comodoro para la habilidad del bastardo para evadirle cada vez.

Hunter le lanzó al chico una moneda de oro y giró sobre sus talones para caminar hacia el _Intrépido_; la tripulación estaba ocupada en cargar suministros y hacer pequeñas reparaciones en el casco. Vio al Teniente Cameron mirando apoyado en la borda de proa.

―¡Prepara el barco! ―gritó Hunter―. Zarpamos en una hora.

―¿Una hora, señor? ―contestó―. Pero todavía debemos terminar las reparaciones.

―Tendrán que esperar. ―Hunter cruzó la rampa de embarque casi corriendo, saltando a cubierta sin perder pie―. Tengo noticias de la localización de Cullen.

El teniente solo asintió, conociendo la obsesión del comodoro en lo que concernía al pirata. ―Enviaré a Barley a buscar a la tripulación. Estaremos listos en una hora.

Hunter solo le dio un breve asentimiento como respuesta y se giró para ladrarles órdenes a los hombres que cargaban los suministros. Miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción como aceleraban sus esfuerzos. Sí, Cullen tenía ventaja pero, si realmente se dirigía a las Colonias, entonces Hunter sabía dónde iba. Con suerte, esa vez finalmente atraparía a Eddie 'Un-Ojo' por sorpresa.

El comodoro levantó la cara hacia el viento, inhalando profundamente.

Empezaba la persecución.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que os haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos. El miércoles encontrareis un adelanto del próximo capitulo en mi blog bellstransaltions . url . ph

-Bells :)


	10. ¡Tierra a la vista!

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CUTLASS**

_**El frío está por todas partes, colándose por las grietas y en mis propios huesos. Por lo que puedo ver, el mundo es una manta de un blanco helado, frígido y con crujidos de mal agüero.**_

_**Lo único que me mantiene caliente es la esperanza de cumplir mi misión.**_

_**Y Mary, la hija del posadero, una mujer tan buena que haría llorar a los ángeles. La tendría para mí si ella me aceptara.**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 16 de noviembre, 1665**_

Capitulo diez – ¡Tierra a la vista!

Bella no pudo ignorar la emoción que la recorrió al oír la palabra.

_Tesoro._

No se consideraba a sí misma excesivamente materialista o avariciosa. En realidad siempre había tenido suficiente para vivir con comodidad, si no de forma extravagante. Sin embargo, todo eso había cambiado tras la muerte de su padre. Le había quedado poco, solo su hogar en Boston y una pequeña herencia de su madre. Había vendido la casa para pagar al investigador y había agotado la herencia en los meses que había pasado buscando a Cullen.

Así que habría mentido si dijera que la idea de aliviar sus problemas financieros no era atrayente.

Aun así, no era solo eso.

―Entonces, cuando dices _grande_, ―empezó, acercándose tentativamente―, ¿cómo de _grande_ quieres decir?

Cullen sonrió, señalando la silla que estaba frente a él. ―Porqué no te sientas, Smith, y te lo diré. ―Ella hizo lo que le sugirió, demasiado intrigada para discutir, y él siguió―. ¿No has oído hablar del Oro de Mellick?

―No, no. Creo que no.

Él se inclinó hacia delante en el escritorio, dando golpecitos con un dedo en la cubierta de cuero del diario. ―¿Has leído algo de esto?

―Un poco.

―Entonces sabes que Mellick era un comerciante de Londres hace unos noventa años. Un hombre ordinario con un gusto por los acertijos.

Bella asintió. ―Sí, mencionaba una colección.

Edward se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla. ―Mellick escuchó una conversación que le llevó a dejar Inglaterra y venir al Nuevo Mundo. Había rumores de una expedición que iba a buscar un gran tesoro de oro azteca. Él zarpó inmediatamente.

―Parece un poco impulsivo, ―dijo Bella―, abandonar su hogar basándose en rumores.

Cullen se encogió de hombros. ―Dice en el diario que lo investigó a fondo, aunque no entra en mucho más detalle. Sobra decir que reunió suficiente información como para asegurar que se uniera a la búsqueda y, aparentemente, dejó Inglaterra un mes antes que la expedición.

―¿Encontró el oro? ―preguntó Bella, maravillada.

―Creo que sí, ―contestó Edward―. En otoño de 1666 alude a ese hecho en su diario, pero también que temía que se le robara. Se hizo bastante paranóico, seguro de que sus enemigos le pisaban los talones -incluyendo al hombre de quién había oído hablar originalmente sobre el tesoro.

Lo que nos lleva de vuelta a los acertijos, ―dijo él.

―¿De qué manera?

―Mellick escondió el tesoro, ―contestó―. Pero no escribió específicamente donde. Temía ser asesinado y, si el diario caía en las manos equivocadas, sus enemigos se quedarían el oro para ellos. Conoció y se casó con una joven poco después de llegar a las Colonias, y ella estaba embarazada. Así que, para proteger a su heredero, trazó un elaborado acertijo que tendría que ser resuelto para encontrar el oro.

―El poema, ―murmuró Bella. Al ver la mirada de curiosidad de Edward, añadió―, al final del diario -_una moneda... una copa... una llave..._

―Sí, ―contestó Edward―. Hemos determinado que el poema, como tú lo llamas, señala a las reliquias que necesitamos para resolver el acertijo.

―¿Nosotros?

―Yo, Charlie... Aro, ―explicó―. Hace mucho tiempo que estoy en una carrera contra Aro para encontrar las reliquias.

―Espera. Hay algo que no entiendo, ―dijo Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Si el diario iba a ser para el hijo de Mellick, ¿como lo has conseguido? Y, ¿por qué no se quedó _él_ con todas estas reliquias?

―Murió antes de tener oportunidad, ―explicó Edward―. Tisis. Su mujer también poco tiempo después. El niño no llegó a nacer y, a falta de herederos, todas sus pertenencias fueron a parar a manos de un primo lejano de Londres.

El hombre estaba pasando por sus propios problemas financieros, así que optó por vender todas las propiedades de Mellick en las Colonias en lugar de enfrentar los gastos de que tuvieran que cruzar el océano. Las reliquias quedaron desperdigadas y fue solo por azar que el diario llegó a la posesión de mi padre y, finalmente, a la mía. Este, junto a todos los contenidos de la biblioteca de Mellick, terminaron en una librería de Charles Towne. Mi padre es coleccionista y también había oído hablar de la leyenda del oro de Mellick. Cuando encontró el diario, supo que tendría un valor incalculable.

Hizo una pausa, su mirada era intensa. ―Aro también lo creyó. Cuando supo que tenía el diario, se determinó a adquirirlo. Fue él quien tendió la trampa a mi tripulación todos esos años atrás de nuevo, el que se llevó mi ojo y me dejó agonizando. Todo en un plan para conseguir el diario.

―Pero falló.

―Solo gracias a Jasper, ―contestó―. Consiguió herir a Aro y hacer que el resto de la tripulación escapara a salvo. Me salvó la vida.

Bella respiró profundamente, absorbiendo todo lo que había oído. ―Así que... ―dijo, tragando con dificultad―. ¿Aro mató a mi padre por el sable?

―Eso creo. No se detendrá ante nada.

Bella le miró con cautela. ―¿Y tú? ¿Tampoco tú te detendrás ante nada?

Edward apartó la mirada un momento y luego, con un tono de voz bajo, dijo. ―Quiero el tesoro pero, a pesar de lo que puedes haber oído sobre mí, no tengo el hábito de matar a gente inocente.

Se giró para mirarla a los ojos. ―Aro, sin embargo, está lejos de ser inocente.

Bella asintió, luego bajó la mirada por la intensidad de la de él.

―Así que tú... _nosotros, _―se corrigió―, tenemos el sable. ¿Qué hay del resto? ―Notó que Edward no discutió el _nosotros_.

―Esto, ―levantó el colgante―, creo que es la _llave para la puerta_.

Bella estiró la mano para recoger la joya, girándola en su mano. ―Es solo un relicario. ―Presionó un borde y lo abrió―. Ni siquiera lleva nada dentro. ¿Cómo puede ser una llave?

Edward ojeó el diario hasta la página con el dibujo del relicario y le mostró donde Mellick lo había identificado como _La Llave._

Bella frunció el ceño. ―Así que, tienes la llave. El sable, asumo, es la espada que señalará el camino. ¿Qué hay de la copa y la moneda? ―Se echó hacia delante para dejar el relicario y coger una de las monedas del cofre―. ¿Es una de estas?

―No lo creo, ―contestó Edward, quitándosela y examinándola de cerca―. Estas son monedas comunes. Creo que estamos buscando algo especial.

―¿Especial cómo?

―Buena pregunta.

―¿Y la copa?

Con un pesado suspiro, Edward volvió a dejar las cosas en el cofre. ―No lo sé. Es posible que Aro la tenga. No tengo información sobre ella.

Bella empezaba a preguntarse si había algo de ese supuesto tesoro que Edward _supiera_ con seguridad.

―Y, cuando tengas todas estas reliquias, ¿entonces qué? ―preguntó.

―No son solo las reliquias, ―contestó Edward―. También hay un mapa. Aro tiene posesión de una mitad, pero la otra está perdida. Creo que el mapa nos enseñará cómo usar las reliquias.

Bella sopló para apartarse un mechón de pelo de los ojos. ―Parece que ese Mellick era más que cauteloso. Teniendo en cuenta su intrincado acertijo, me atrevería a llamarle completamente paranóico. ¿Cómo vamos a descifrar lo que significa esto?

La boca de Edward se curvó en una sonrisa astuta. ―Bueno, eso es parte del reto, Smith. Nadie dijo nunca que la búsqueda de tesoros fuera una tarea simple. De todas formas, esa es la razón por la que vamos a Carolina del Sur. ―Vaciló, mirando su reacción―. Hay... una _vidente_ ahí que espero que nos ponga en el camino correcto.

Bella estalló en risas. ―¿Una vidente? ¡Ciertamente no puedes tener fe en tal tontería!

Edward se estremeció ligeramente. ―No te burles de lo que no conoces, Smith. Puede sonar a tontería, pero me ha probado funcionar demasiadas veces como para mostrarme despectivo.

―¿Despectivo? ―Bella se envaró―. No estaba siendo despectiva. Solo... escéptica.

Edward se puso de pie abruptamente, inclinándose hacia delante sobre su escritorio. ―No importa. Vamos a Charles Towne. A no ser, claro, que tengas una idea mejor.

Bella frunció el ceño, pero no se le ocurrió un plan alternativo. ―Bien, ―murmuró―. Pero quiero estudiar el diario por el camino. Tal vez encuentre un plan más lógico.

―Muy bien, ―dijo Edward, volviendo a guardar el diario y el cofre en el cajón, y estirando el brazo deliberadamente para coger la llave que estaba escondida en la taza de la estantería―. Preferiría que no usaras el puñal de nuevo, ―explicó él―. Me gustaría proteger el cerrojo.

Bella se sonrojó y asintió.

Edward se enderezó tras cerrar el cajón con llave y devolvió la llave a la taza. ―Ahora, Smith, creo que es hora de que tú compartas algo de información.

Bella levantó una ceja. Sabía que quería algo de ella. ―¿Qué tipo de información?

―Como has dicho, ―contestó él―, quiero saber qué dijo tu padre sobre todo esto. ¿Te contó dónde consiguió el sable?

Bella exhaló frustrada. ―Me dijo que era un regalo de su oficial al mando -una mentira, por supuesto. No entendía porqué lo tenía guardado bajo llave en lugar de mostrarlo, pero ahora tiene completo sentido.

Edward se pasó las manos por la cara, con un bajo gruñido de irritación en la garganta. ―Ni siquiera sabía que lo estaba buscando, ―murmuró―. Parecía dudar de la existencia del tesoro como si fuera una fantasía.

―Aparentemente, yo no fui la única a la que mintió, ―añadió Bella con amargura.

Edward empezó a divagar. ―Entonces no te habló de Mellick pero, tal vez, ¿mencionó la copa o la moneda? ¿O incluso como encontrar la mitad perdida del mapa?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. ―Nunca dijo nada...

―¡Piensa! ―interrumpió Edward―. Puede que sepas algo y ni siquiera te des cuenta. ¿Llevaba un diario? O tal vez tengas correspondencia. Puede que hubiera estado trabajando con alguien. ―Se puso de pie, su silla se deslizó hacia atrás mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro―. ¿Tenía una caja de seguridad? ¿Un lugar en que guardara cosas importantes?

―No, nada...

―¡Tiene que haber algo! ―soltó él. Hizo una pausa, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz mientras intentaba mantener la calma. En realidad Bella se sintió un poco culpable. Él había compartido mucha información con ella y ella no tenía realmente nada que compartir a cambio.

―Lo siento, ―dijo en voz baja―. Lo revisé todo a fondo cuando vendí nuestra casa. No había nada. Ninguna mención de tesoros, copas o mapas. Si mi padre sabía algo, no lo mantenía por escrito.

Edward volvió a sentarse, pasándose las manos por la cara derrotado. Por un momento, Bella empezó a preocuparse. Si no tenía nada que ofrecer, ¿la abandonaría Cullen? ¿Seguiría finalmente sus amenazas ahora que no tenía razón para mantenerla cerca?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía.

Porque le había contado sus secretos. Y, para mantenerlos guardado, tendría que mantenerla a _ella_.

Aparentemente, Edward había llegado a la misma conclusión, porque le lanzó una mirada penetrante. ―Whitlock es la única persona fuera de esta habitación que sabe lo que te he contado, ―dijo, con voz tensa y tono de aviso―. Pretendo que siga siendo así.

―Por supuesto.

―Si me entero de que has hablado de esto con otra persona...

―No lo harás.

Su mirada la abrasó y ella se inclinó hacia él. ―Lo prometo, Edward. No se lo diré a un alma. Puedes confiar en mí.

Al oír eso, él pestañeó y apartó la mirada. ―Yo no confío en nadie.

―Confías en Jasper.

―Sí, bueno... se lo ha ganado.

―Yo también lo haré, ―dijo Bella ligeramente, intentando romper la tensión incómoda. ―Resolveré el acertijo y te llevaré al tesoro.

Edward sonrió satisfecho, mirándola de reojo. ―¿Simplemente así?

Ella sonrió ampliamente. ―Simplemente así, ―dijo―. Te darás cuenta de que soy muy útil.

Con eso, Edward la miró lascivamente, pasando su mirada lentamente sobre ella. ―Sí, estoy seguro de que lo eres.

Bella resopló, rodando los ojos. ―Por supuesto, justo cuando empiezas a gustarme, te parece necesario volver a ser un bárbaro.

Él movió las cejas arriba y abajo. ―¿Te gusto?

―Ya no. ―Ella resopló, cruzándose de brazos.

Cullen soltó una estridente risa. ―Oh, Smith, yo creo que sí, ―dijo, poniéndose de pie para rodear el escritorio―. Ya sabes, si estás lista para renegociar nuestro acuerdo... ―Miró enfáticamente hacia la cama.

Bella solo rio, demasiado divertida como para sentirse ofendida. ―No, gracias.

―¿No? ―Él levantó una ceja, dando un paso hacia ella. El estómago de Bella saltó.

―No, ―dijo con la voz quebrada.

La sonrisa de Edward creció mientras se inclinaba sobre su silla. Bella se quedó helada cuando la mejilla de él rozó la suya y sus labios le rozaron la oreja; el cálido aliento le provocó un temblor incontrolable.

―Si cambias de opinión, ―susurró él―, ya sabes donde encontrarme. ―Ella soltó un grito ahogado mientras él se enderezaba abruptamente y se giraba para dejar la habitación. Su baja risita hizo eco por el pasillo mientras iba hacia la cubierta, y no fue hasta que el sonido se desvaneció que la respiración de Bella se calmó.

Tragó, con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Cullen la ponía nerviosa, y ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar nerviosa. No le gustaba nada.

Estaba empezando a preguntarse si tal vez estaba un poco fuera de su elemento en lo que concernía a Edward Cullen.

\- . - . - . - . -

Edward mantuvo un ojo en ella el resto del viaje y le encargó a Jasper hacer lo mismo, pero Bella fue fiel a su palabra y no le dijo nada a nadie sobre el tesoro. Aunque tampoco es que hubiera nadie a bordo con quien se llevara bien.

Excepto Jacob Black, por supuesto. Edward miró con el ceño fruncido al hombre, que estaba de pie cerca de proa con los brazos cruzados. No dudaba que Black fuera un hombre de honor, pero no quería que nadie supiera sus asuntos a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario. Y, en ese momento, no era necesario.

Jasper, sin embargo, tenía oídos por todo el barco, y Edward estaba relativamente seguro de que Bella no había dicho una sola palabra sobre el tesoro ni siquiera a Black. Aparentemente, la idea de la venganza, junto a su parte del tesoro, era suficiente para mantenerla en silencio.

Edward sonrió satisfecho. Al menos había algo que lo era.

Se sacó el catalejo del bolsillo y se lo llevó al ojo. La costa apenas era visible en la distancia mientras el sol se hundía en el horizonte.

Carolina del Sur. El hogar.

―¡Whitlock! ―llamó y su primer oficial apareció a su lado casi al instante―. Salimos en cuanto caiga la oscuridad. Quiero estar en la costa antes de que la luna esté demasiado alta y nos delate.

―Sí, Capitán.

Se giró para caminar con Whitlock hacia la proa. ―Dile a Crowley que mueva el barco a mar abierto en cuanto nos vayamos. Nos reencontraremos de nuevo mañana por la noche tras el atardecer.

―Sí, ―dijo Jasper de nuevo―. Capitán, está el asunto de la Srta. Swan.

―¿Qué pasa con ella? ―preguntó, distraído por los tripulantes que ajustaban la vela mayor―. ¡Tened cuidado, hombres! ―gritó―. ¡Si dañáis la vela y no podemos evadir a la Corona todos colgaremos del cuello hasta morir!

Un coro de ―¡Sí, señor! ―sonó como respuesta, pero Jasper se inclinó y le miró al ojo―. Quiere venir con nosotros.

―¿Qué? ¿Quién? ―preguntó Edward irritado.

―La moza. ―Jasper luchó por no rodar los ojos―. La Srta. Swan. Pretende ir a tierra con nosotros.

Edward se quedó con la boca abierta un momento y luego estalló en risas. ―Me estás tomando el pelo.

―No es una broma, ―contestó Jasper―. Me ha dicho que ella misma quiere oír a la vidente. ―Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente por la mención de Alice, pero Edward lo ignoró.

―Claro que quiere, ―gruñó―. ¿Dónde está?

―En tus habitaciones, creo.

―Prepara el bote. Tardaré solo un momento. ―Edward giró sobre sus talones y fue a las bodegas con fuertes pisadas, entrando de golpe en su habitación sin avisar. Bella saltó sorprendida, había una pequeña bolsa a sus pies. Edward notó que el diario asomaba por la parte superior.

―Y, ¿qué te propones exactamente ahora, Smith? ―Cogió la bolsa y rebuscó en ella, encontrando el cofre al fondo entre algo de ropa interior.

―¡Dame eso! ―soltó ella, con un sonrojo subiendo por su cuello mientras le arrancaba la bolsa de los dedos y la dejaba caer en la silla que tenía detrás―. Solo había creído que te gustaría llevarlos. He asumido que la vidente-

―Sí, bueno, parece que asumes muchas cosas, ―contestó Edward―. ¿Qué es esto que oigo de que crees que vas a tierra?

Bella se enfureció. ―Bueno, por supuesto que sí. Quiero oír lo que la vidente tiene que decir.

―¡No harás tal cosa! ―gruñó él―. Es completamente absurdo. Te quedarás a bordo que es donde tienes que estar.

Ella le miró en blanco. Por un momento, Edward se preguntó si iba a explotar o a estallar en lágrimas. Para su sorpresa, no hizo ninguna de las dos.

―¿Completamente absurdo? ―repitió lentamente, imitándole―. Eso no es muy de pirata, Capitán. Lo está haciendo de nuevo.

Él la miró furioso. ―¿Hacer qué, por el amor de Dios?

Ella sacudió un dedo en su dirección, entrecerrando los ojos mientras se concentraba. ―¿Sabes qué? Creo que pasa cada vez que estás molesto conmigo.

―Bueno, entonces debe de pasar mucho, ―murmuró él―. Ahora, ¿qué demonios te propones?

―Tu acento, ―contestó ella, extendiendo las manos con las palmas hacia arriba como si las palabras lo explicaran todo―. Parece cambiar cuando estás particularmente irritado.

―No tengo idea en absoluto- ―empezó él, cortándose abruptamente y aclarándose la garganta―. Estás sorda, moza.

Bella se mordió el labio para evitar reír. ―¿Lo estoy?

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió la extraña conversación y el Capitán Cullen soltó, ―¿Qué? ―mientras intentaba no parecer aliviado. Jasper asomó la cabeza en la habitación, mirándolos a los dos con cautela.

―Es la hora, Capitán, ―dijo.

Edward asintió. ―Sí. Bien. ―Cuando Bella se inclinó para coger su bolsa, añadió―, tú _no_ nos acompañas.

―Oh, sí. Sí que voy a hacerlo.

―No. No lo harás.

Jasper los miró con diversión, pasando la mirada de uno al otro.

―Mira, ―dijo Bella, dejando caer la bolsa al suelo y plantando los puños en sus caderas mientras lanzaba a Edward una mirada de determinación―, podemos seguir contestándonos sin parar toda la noche. Puedes prohibirme subir a bordo, 'Harás lo que yo diga, moza' y todas esas tonterías...

―¡No son tonterías!

Bella siguió sin parar. ―Pero los dos sabemos que no hará ningún bien. Si me dejas aquí, encontraré una forma de bajarme de este barco. Si me atas en las mazmorras, escaparé de alguna manera, robaré un bote y me marcharé a tierra remando. _Nadaré_ si tengo que hacerlo. Sabes que sí. ―Se inclinó hacia delante y Edward se preguntó si se había puesto de puntillas para parecer más alta.

―Así que pasemos de toda esta ridícula discusión y marchémonos, ¿vale? ―dijo con una sonrisa angelical, cogiendo la bolsa de nuevo y echándosela sobre el hombro―. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. ―Y, con eso, pasó al lado de los dos hombres y se dirigió a la cubierta.

Edward se quedó inmóvil un momento, intentando determinar cuándo exactamente había perdido el control de la situación. Se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró de golpe antes de girarse hacia la puerta. Miró con fiereza a Jasper, cuyos ojos bailaban con júbilo.

―Ni una palabra, ―advirtió Edward―. A no ser que seas tú al que le gustaría estar atado en las mazmorras.

―Pero, entonces, ¿quién remaría? ―preguntó él. Al oír el gruñido de Edward, levantó las manos de modo defensivo y luego hizo un pequeño saludo militar―. Ni una palabra. Sí, Capitán.

Edward pasó a su lado con fuertes pisadas y subió a cubierta. Vio a Bella hablando en voz baja con Jacob y le recorrió una inexplicable ola de enfado. Caminó hasta ellos y agarró fuertemente el brazo de ella.

―Si insistes en venir, no permitiré que nos retrases, ―dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Bella solo sonrió y le permitió llevársela a rastras.

\- . - . - . - . -

Unas suaves olas balanceaban el bote mientras la pequeña partida de tierra hacía su camino a la costa en la oscuridad. Bella estaba sentada frente a Jasper y Edward, agarrándose con fuerza al banco de madera mientras sentía una burbuja de excitación hacerle cosquillas en el estómago. Estaba bien estar haciendo _algo_ que no fuera la colada o limpiar, algo para encontrar al asesino de su padre.

Luego estaba el tesoro, por supuesto. Y el extraño acertijo que debían resolver para encontrarlo. Bella no podía creer cómo había cambiado su vida en el pasado año. Viviendo con piratas, buscando un tesoro... era algo sacado de un cuento para dormir.

Ella no habló -Edward le había advertido repetidamente que debían ser silenciosos y sigilosos para evitar ser detectados-, así que miró en silencio las sombras del capitán y su primer oficial mientras éstos movían los remos con ritmo lento y constante. Una mirada sobre su hombro no reveló nada; la _Flecha Negra_ ya salía a mar abierto y Bella volvió a girarse para mirar más allá de Jasper y Edward, buscando la línea de costa con los ojos.

No pudo ver nada en la oscuridad.

Entonces, justo cuando Bella creía que tal vez habían dado la vuelta y se movían en la dirección equivocada, empezó a vislumbrar las luces de una ciudad en la distancia. Sus ojos escanearon el horizonte y se dio cuenta de que habían entrado en un puerto, rodeados de la oscura sombra de tierra por todas partes. Podía solo adivinar filas de mástiles a lo largo del borde del agua, había docenas de barcos atracados por la noche en el ocupado centro de comercio.

Remaron hacia el oeste de las luces, buscando aparentemente llegar a cubierto. Finalmente, el barco se deslizó en el fango al fondo, y Jasper y Edward levantaron los remos, colocándolos en el barco antes de deslizarse en silencio en el agua y tirar del bote hacia la costa. Sus botas hicieron ruidos húmedos en el pantanoso terreno mientras Bella les miraba, mirando de un lado a otro de la oscurecida playa antes de que Edward la llamara impacientemente con la mano. Se puso de pie con cuidado, colocándose la bolsa bajo el brazo, y se movió sobre los bancos hasta la parte delantera del bote, mirando con duda el agua negra. Jasper extendió una mano para ayudarle a bajar pero, justo cuando Bella iba a cogerla, preparándose para abrirse camino por el fango, Edward resopló exasperado y la levantó en sus brazos. Bella se agarró a él mientras él caminaba por el agua poco profunda y la dejaba sin ninguna delicadeza en la fangosa playa antes de volver para ayudar a Jasper a tirar del bote hasta la playa y esconderlo entre los árboles y arbustos.

Los tres partieron a paso rápido, escabulléndose a través del bosque y cruzando barro y arena. Bella luchó por mantener el ritmo, recogiendose finalmente las faldas en una mano para poder moverse con más libertad. Se acercaron a un pequeño riachuelo y Edward se giró hacia ella, atrapándola en un firme agarre y cruzando la docena de pasos. Pisó en tierra seca y Bella juró que sus brazos se apretaron ligeramente a su alrededor antes de soltarla -de forma un poco más suave esa vez.

Tras un rato, se aproximaron a la ciudad amurallada, cruzando un puente levadizo y luego otro.

―Camina con calma y no llames la atención, ―ordenó Edward, echándose atrás el largo pelo y atándoselo con una cinta de cuero, y luego bajando el sombrero sobre su cara para esconder el parche. Cogió la mano de Bella y la colocó en su codo doblado.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―siseó ella, intentando apartar su brazo.

―Vamos, Smith, ―dijo con una risita―. Este no es el momento de que seas tímida. Seremos mucho menos sospechosos si parecemos una pareja que sale a dar un paseo nocturno... con una carabina, por supuesto.

Jasper resopló. ―Supongo que ese soy yo.

―Dale a Jasper la bolsa e intenta actuar como si yo te gustase, ―dijo Edward, dándole una palmadita en el puño apretado―. Y relájate, por el amor de Dios. ¡La gente pensará que soy un bárbaro que te retiene contra tu voluntad!

A pesar de que no quería, Bella soltó una risita; el entusiasmo la había puesto un poco histérica. ―Bueno, no podemos permitir eso, ¿verdad? ―Le dio a Jasper su bolsa y cuadró los hombros―. Vamos, entonces.

―¿Estás seguro de que no deberíamos intentar rodear la ciudad? ―preguntó Jasper en voz baja mientras se acercaban cada vez más; les llegaban los sonidos de música y risas.

―No hay tiempo, ―contestó Edward amargamente―. Esta es la ruta más directa.

Bella nunca había estado en Charles Towne y, tras esa visita, realmente no podía alterar esa declaración. Edward mantuvo un ritmo constante, pero no había tiempo para entretenerse, no había tiempo para explorar las tiendas que se alineaban en la calle, aunque tampoco es que hubiera muchas abiertas a esas horas de la noche. Frente a ellos estalló un escándalo, un grupo de ruidosos hombres eran echados a la fuerza de una taberna, y Jasper y Edward intercambiaron una mirada antes de cruzar la calle y seguir su camino.

Sorprendentemente, nadie les prestó mucha atención, pero Bella se preocupaba cada vez más por la alta muralla que rodeaba los límites de la ciudad y, en voz baja, le preguntó a Edward cómo iban a cruzarla.

―Ten un poco de fe, Smith, ―dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Él miró sobre su hombro antes de tirar de ella hacia la oscuridad entre dos casas. Se aproximaron a la muralla y Edward la inspeccionó con cautela.

―Por aquí, ―les llamó Jasper desde una corta distancia. Se apresuraron a encontrarse con él en un punto de la muralla que aparentemente estaba siendo reparado. Los sillares caídos habían sido apartados y apilados cerca.

―Un huracán, ―explicó Edward―. Hemos sido afortunados de que las conversaciones de tratado hayan tenido éxito o, sin duda, este punto habría estado custodiado.

―¿Cómo sabías siquiera que estaba aquí?

Edward sonrió ampliamente. Oh, tengo ojos y oídos en todas partes, Smith. No lo olvides.

Bella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa mientras cruzaban el estrecho hueco hasta la acequia casi seca del otro lado. Con una última mirada atrás, dejaron las vistas y los sonidos de la civilización tras ellos.

―¿Dónde vamos exactamente? ―preguntó Bella, notando que todavía se agarraba al brazo de Edward. Se apartó sobresaltada, sus mejillas se calentaron. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero respondió la pregunta.

―No muy lejos, ―dijo―. Solo pasada la Colina HampStead, cerca de la boca norteña de Town Creek.

Bella pestañeó, se había quedado como estaba. ―Por supuesto, ―murmuró―. Gracias por la información.

Edward ignoró el sarcasmo y se volvió hacia Jasper. ―Tendremos que hacernos con caballos para el camino de vuelta. No quiero que la _Flecha_ esté cerca más tiempo del absolutamente necesario.

―Sí, ―contestó Jasper―. Hablaré con el chico de los establos cuando lleguemos.

Bajaron por un largo camino serpenteante, levantando polvo a su alrededor mientras caminaban. Edward aceleró el ritmo. ―Está al otro lado de la curva.

Bella sintió una mezcla de alivio y anticipación porque casi hubieran alcanzado su destino. Cuando doblaron la esquina, la luna salió de detrás de una nube, iluminando su entorno con un brillo escalofriante, y Bella notó que el camino estaba marcado por una línea de árboles, las hojas se movían en la leve brisa. Finalmente vio una casa al final del camino y se quedó sin aliento.

Era hermosa. E incluso en la débil luz, pudo ver que era enorme.

Columnas blancas brillaban en la luz de la luna, soportando un frontón que colgaba sobre la entrada. La casa de dos pisos parecía hecha de ladrillo, aunque era difícil decirlo con seguridad. Una cálida luz salía de la multitud de ventanas y el brillo hacía que la casa pareciese casi mágica, un cuento de hadas en la vida real. Podía imaginar a una duquesa destituida viviendo ahí sus días de reclusión, rodeada solo de sus preciados caballos y uno o dos gatos gordos.

Entonces, cuando se acercaron más, se abrió la puerta principal y salió una joven mujer con un farol. Jasper se quedó sin aliento y Edward murmuró algo ininteligible por lo bajo.

―¿Quién es esa? ―susurró Bella, pero nadie le respondió mientras ella se acercaba a ellos, deteniéndose frente a su pequeño grupo. Llevaba un simple vestido de color crema y era más bajita que Bella pero, de alguna manera, parecía más grande; su cuerpo vibraba de energía mientras saltaba sobre los dedos de sus pies. Su largo pelo negro estaba apartado de su cara, las puntas flotaban salvajemente en la brisa. Unos grandes ojos negros dominaban sus delicados rasgos y se movían de una persona a la siguiente, absorbiendo cada detalle. Cuando la mirada de la mujer cayó en Bella, inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, estudiándola. Bella luchó contra la necesidad de removerse bajo su escrutinio. Parecía que la mujer podía ver a través de ella, como si todos sus secretos estuvieran expuestos.

La mujer soltó una risita como si supiera lo que Bella estaba pensando. Entonces, con un suave gemido, se giró y se lanzó a Edward, rodeándole el cuello con el brazo que no sostenía el farol.

Edward soltó una ligera risita y la abrazó contra él, extendiendo sus grandes manos en su espalda.

Bella miró el intercambio con los ojos como platos, sintiéndo algo extraño y caliente en su estómago. La mujer se apartó y miró a Edward con una ligera sonrisa.

―Llegáis tarde, ―dijo, guiñando un ojo. Se apartó, bajando ligeramente las pestañas mientras movía la cabeza en dirección a Jasper―. Sr. Whitlock.

Él le devolvió el saludo. ―Srta. Brandon.

Entonces sucedió algo curioso. Se giró hacia Bella con una sonrisa amistosa. ―Y tú debes de ser Bella, ―dijo―. Llevo tiempo deseando conocerte.

Bella buscó una respuesta, optando finalmente por un tartamudeado, ―¿gracias? ―que sonó más como una pregunta. Se aclaró la garganta, intentando recuperar el equilibrio. Determinó que esa debía ser la vidente de la que Edward hablaba y, aparentemente, se conocían bastante bien.

No podía explicar porqué esa idea le hacía sentir naúseas.

La mujer rio ligeramente, inclinando la cabeza a un lado. ―Como el tiempo que Edward ha pasado en el mar aparentemente le ha quitado sus buenos modales, supongo que debería presentarme, ―dijo, echándole una mirada de reproche―. Soy Alice Brandon. ―Al oír eso, Edward resopló y Alice rodó los ojos.

―Bien, ―murmuró―. Alice Brandon _Cullen._

Le llevó a Bella un momento darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. ―Lo siento. ¿Has dicho Cullen? ―preguntó, girándose hacia Edward con la boca abierta por el asombro―. ¿Esta es... es tu _esposa_?

Alice estalló en risas e incluso Jasper resopló un poco. Edward solo pareció escandalizado, aclarándose la garganta mientras levantaba una mano para frotarse la nuca. Bella podía jurar que incluso con la luz del farol pudo ver un ligero sonrojo colorear las mejillas de él.

―Dios, no. Mi esposa no, ―dijo, sin mirar a Bella a los ojos―. Smith, te presento a mi hermana.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que os haya gustado y estoy deseando leer qué os ha parecido.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil y el miércoles podréis encontrar un adelanto del próximo capítulo en mi blog bellstranslations . url . ph

-Bells :)


	11. Preguntas respondidas

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CUTLASS**

_**Faltan solo unos días para Navidad, pero ya he recibido el regalo más precioso.**_

_**Mi Mary ha aceptado ser mi esposa.**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 22 de diciembre, 1665**_

Capitulo once – Preguntas respondidas

―¿Tu hermana? ―repitió Bella, pasando la incrédula mirada de Edward a Alice una y otra vez.

―Bueno, ―dijo Alice―, medio hermana, por hilar fino. Pero no tiene importancia. ―Movió una mano para cambiar de tema y luego enganchó su brazo con el de Bella, llevándola hacia la casa―. Debéis estar cansados tras vuestro viaje... y hambrientos, apuesto. He hecho que Cook haga una cena ligera, luego tal vez queráis un buen baño caliente antes de ir a dormir, ¿sí?

―Ummm... ―Bella giró la cabeza, intentando todavía hacerse a la idea de que Eddie 'Un-Ojo' tenía una hermana―. Un baño sería... perfecto, gracias.

―Por supuesto, ―contestó Alice―. Estoy segura de que mi hermano no te ha procurado las comodidades básicas en ese barco suyo. ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo? ―Sin darle a Bella la oportunidad de responder, continuó―. Oh, bueno, ahora estás aquí y nos aseguraremos de que se te trate apropiadamente.

Edward se aclaró la garganta. ―No ha sido maltratada.

―¿No? ―Alice le echó una mirada―. ¿Limpiar tu habitación? ¿Abrillantar tus botas? De verdad, Edward, ¿así es como se trata a una dama? ―Se giró hacia Bella―. No te culpo por coserle las mangas.

Bella solo la miró con la boca abierta, insegura de cómo responder. ―¿Cómo sabías...?

Jasper se puso a su otro lado y se inclinó conspiratoriamente. ―No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás, ―dijo. Alice le concedió una brillante sonrisa y las mejillas de Jasper se calentaron. Se apresuró hacia delante para abrir la puerta, sujetándola galantemente.

―Gracias, Sr. Whitlock, ―dijo Alice con un asentimiento mientras entraban en la casa.

Bella pestañeó por la brillante luz interior; una fila de candelabros le daba a la enorme entrada un cálido brillo. Una escalera curva ascendía a la izquierda, culminando en un balcón de la extensión de la pared. Debajo, un pasillo llevaba a la parte trasera de la casa, pero Alice la dirigió a un par de puertas dobles a la derecha. Un sirviente uniformado dio un paso adelante, abriendo las puertas y haciéndose luego a un lado con una reverencia.

―Gracias, Job, ―dijo ella al pasar a su lado―. Ahora, Bella, había pensado que es mejor que nos sentemos aquí que en la sala de estar. Es mucho más acogedor, ¿no crees?

Acogedor no fue exactamente la palabra que cruzó la mente de Bella. La habitación brillaba, desde los pulidos suelos de madera oscura hasta los muebles intrincadamente tallados, y hasta la brillante araña que colgaba del centro del techo, con luz de velas reflejándose en las docenas de cristales que caían de sus ornamentados brazos. Mientras Job cerraba sin hacer ruido las puertas, Alice la dirigió a un par de asientos de terciopelo que estaban uno frente a otro sobre una gruesa alfombra persa. Bella se sentó tensa, preocupada por la posibilidad de manchar los muebles.

Edward, sin embargo, no parecía tener tales remilgos y se espatarró en el asiento que había frente al de ella. Jasper optó por quedarse de pie al lado de la chimenea -y al lado de Alice, se dio cuenta Bella- con las manos tranquilamente entrelazadas a su espalda.

Bella se aclaró la garganta. ―Tienes una casa encantadora. ¿Tú... vives aquí sola?

Alice rio. ―Realmente Edward no te ha contado nada, ¿verdad? ―Ella sacudió la cabeza, lanzándole a su hermano otra mirada de exasperación.

―Bueno, para ser justos, ―dijo Edward―, realmente no he tenido la oportunidad...

―Por supuesto que sí, ―dijo Alice, moviendo una mano y girándose hacia Bella―. Esta es la casa de nuestro padre.

Una puerta se cerró de golpe en alguna parte de la casa y Bella oyó pasos que se acercaban. Edward se puso de pie, moviéndose hasta estar al lado de Jasper.

―Había asumido que estaría con Esme, ―dijo, su nuez se movió visiblemente cuando tragó, sus hombros estaban tensos.

―Por supuesto que no. Quería verte. ―Alice se volvió hacia Bella, murmurando con disculpa―. Le dije que estarías aquí al atardecer, pero siempre llega tarde.

Bella todavía se sentía perdida con la conversación de frases a medias y oscuros dobles sentidos. ―¿Quién-?

―Alice, ―interrumpió Edward en voz baja, llevando su mirada a la puerta mientras los pasos se hacían más audibles―. Tal vez deberías acompañar a Bella a sus habitaciones? ―Bella podía jurar que parecía nervioso. Casi..._ temeroso_.

―Oh, Edward, ―dijo Alice riendo―. Ya es demasiado tarde.

Y, con eso, las puertas dobles se abrieron y un alto hombre de apariencia distinguida las cruzó con un abrigo azul marino y pantalones bombachos. Su espeso pelo rubio estaba recogido hacia atrás, la impoluta corbata en su cuello y el abrigo bordado hablaban de riqueza y gusto. Unos ojos azules como el hielo examinaron la habitación antes de caer en Edward.

Sonrió, moviéndose hacia delante para extender una mano. ―Edward. Me alegro de verte.

Edward se aclaró la garganta, tomando la mano del hombre con agarre firme. ―Padre. Te ves bien. ―Bella se dio cuenta de que su acento había cambiado de nuevo. De hecho, llevaba hablando diferente desde que había aparecido Alice.

El padre de Edward sacudió la mano de Jasper, saludándole educadamente, y luego se volvió hacia Bella.

―Y esta debe ser la famosa Isabella de la que tanto he oído.

Alice sonrió. ―Prefiere 'Bella', padre.

―Ah, Bella, ―dijo él, dando un paso hacia ella y cogiéndole la mano. Ella colocó los dedos en los de él y él hizo una ligera reverencia―. Es un placer. Yo soy Carlisle Cullen.

Bella tragó nerviosa. ―El placer es mío, señor.

―Confío en que haya tenido un viaje agradable, ―dijo él mientras se sentaba frente a Bella y Alice. Sonrió amablemente, pero Bella no pudo evitar notar tensión en sus ojos, una tristeza que no era capaz de situar.

―¿Agradable? ―repitió Bella, recordando el bote, el abrirse paso a través de los bosques, el paseo por el centro del pueblo, intentando no llamar la atención―. Ha sido... sin incidentes, señor.

―Sí, bueno. ―Le lanzó una mirada significativa a su hijo―. Considerando las compañías que tiene, supongo que eso es algo bueno, ¿no?

Bella todavía estaba descolocada. Aparentemente, Edward no escondía su estilo de vida de su familia; aunque, por supuesto, con una hermana como Alice, imaginó que sería difícil esconder nada. Aun así, no tenía ni idea de cómo responder. Afortunadamente, las puertas dobles se abrieron de nuevo en ese momento y Job entró.

―Perdone, mi lord, ―dijo solemnemente―. ¿Debería traer los refrigerios?

Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

_¿Mi lord?_

―Sí, Job, ―contestó el padre de Edward―. Eso sería perfecto.

Bella llevó su mirada de asombro hacia Edward.

_¿Mi lord?_

Edward se aclaró la garganta, bajando la mirada al suelo.

―Creo que has impresionado a la pobre Bella, padre, ―dijo Alice con una sonrisa cómplice mientras Edward se removía con las manos primero en sus bolsillos y luego fuertemente unidas.

―Parece que Edward no le ha contado mucho sobre la familia, ―dijo ella.

―Alice... ―gruñó Edward.

―Oh, ya no tiene mucho sentido intentar esconderlo, ¿no crees? ―contestó ella, girándose hacia Bella, que seguía mirando el intercambio con confusión.

Aunque algunas cosas finalmente empezaban a tener sentido.

―Mi padre no se ha presentado del todo, ―explicó Alice―. Isabella Swan, te presento a nuestro padre, Carlisle Cullen, Vizconde de Coffey.

El padre de Edward resopló, moviendo una mano. ―Los títulos son ridículos en este lugar, ¿no cree? ―le preguntó a Bella―. Estamos muy lejos de Inglaterra.

―¿Un vizconde? ―dijo Bella, echándole una mirada inquisitiva a Edward.

Alice le dio palmaditas en la mano, inclinándose para susurrar, ―su bisabuelo por parte de madre era un conde.

―¿Un _conde_? ―dijo Bella con voz ahogada.

―Sí, pero su abuelo no era el primogénito, así que no es seguro que herede el título, ―dijo Alice, alegrándose cuando Job llevó un carrito con una tetera y varios platos cubiertos―. Ah, algo para comer. Espero que tengáis hambre.

Bella siguió mirando fijamente a Edward, que seguía mirando fijamente al suelo. Escuchó a Jasper resoplar suavemente y, cuando le miró, él el guiñó el ojo.

―Si me perdonáis, ―dijo Edward abruptamente, caminando hacia la puerta―. Necesito un poco de aire. ―Se marchó sin mirar atrás. Alice le dio otra palmadita a Bella en la mano.

―Ve, entonces, ―dijo ella resignada―. Yo intentaré mantener el té caliente mientras vosotros dos habláis de este tema. ¿Sr. Whitlock? ―Le dio a Jasper una taza de té mientras Bella se ponía de pie y se excusaba en voz baja.

Encontró a Edward en el porche delantero, inclinado contra una columna y mirando las estrellas con aire resignado.

―Así que, ―dijo ella tras un momento―, de verdad eres un caballero.

Edward resopló. ―Bueno, supongo que eso depende de tu definición del término.

Ella fue hasta un banco bajo, sentándose detrás de él. Su ancha espalda bloqueaba la luz de la luna, creando un aura alrededor de su figura.

―No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué mantenerlo en secreto? Porque supongo que tus hombres no lo saben.

―Solo Jasper.

―Pero... ¿por qué?

Edward exhaló pesadamente, apartándose de la columna para caminar de un lado a otro del porche. ―Nunca les he engañado intencionalmente, ―dijo―. Cuando llegué a bordo de la _Flecha_ nadie me preguntó de dónde venía. Todos asumieron que era como ellos, un hombre necesitado de trabajo que buscaba su fortuna. Más tarde me temían demasiado como para cuestionar mis orígenes.

―¿No conocían el apellido? ―preguntó ella.

―¿Lo conociste tú? ―retó Edward, girándose para mirarla―. Mi padre lleva una vida tranquila aquí. No alardea de su título y muy poca gente de Charles Towne lo conoce siquiera. Job es el único empeñado en adherirse a tales cortesías.

―Tampoco es algo de lo que avergonzarse.

―No estoy avergonzado, ―contestó Edward, rodando los hombros y frotándose la nuca para aliviar tensión―. No precisamente. Es solo que... mis hombres tienen ciertas... _expectativas_ para un líder. Necesitan a un capitán fuerte e implacable... no un dandy consentido.

Y el hecho es que he dejado esta vida atrás, ―añadió en voz baja―. Mi vida ahora es la _Flecha_ y su tripulación.

Bella le vio girarse para inclinarse contra la columna de nuevo. Esa vez quedando frente a ella. ―Pero pareces muy cercano a tu familia, ―dijo ella―. ¿No es difícil estar alejado de ellos?

Él se tensó, apartando la mirada abruptamente. ―Sí, bueno, no es blanco o negro. No tiene sentido arrepentirse de lo que debe ser.

―Pero-

―Deberíamos volver dentro, ―dijo él malhumorado―. Alice se estará preguntando que nos ha pasado.

―Edward-

―Bella, ―interrumpió él, moviéndose hacia la entrada―. No deseo discutir esto más, por favor. Mi vida pasada es irrelevante. Solo he respondido tus preguntas porque he dicho que no te mentiré.

Confío en poder contar con tu discreción, ―preguntó con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

―Por supuesto, ―aceptó Bella―. Esto es asunto tuyo y de nadie más.

Él tragó y luego asintió. ―Gracias.

Empezó a abrir la puerta, pero Bella le llamó. ―¿Edward?

Él se detuvo.

―Creo que ellos lo entenderían, ―dijo―. Tu tripulación, quiero decir. Creo que podrías decirles la verdad.

Edward se quedó en silencio un largo momento y luego murmuró, ―tal vez. ―Sujetó la puerta abierta, extendiendo una mano―. Después de ti, Smith.

Bella se levantó y volvieron a entrar en la casa.

\- . - . - . - . -

El sol apenas había salido por el horizonte cuando Alice subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de su invitada. Hizo una breve pausa bajo la luz del sol al lado de la puerta de Jasper, poniendo una mano en la cálida madera con una débil sonrisa en la cara.

Tal vez pudiera pasar un poco de tiempo con él ese día antes de que desapareciese de su vida de nuevo durante ni se sabe cuanto tiempo.

Lo único que podía hacer era tener esperanza. Las visiones de Alice sobre Jasper a menudo eran borrosas y no le dejaban segura de nada. Solo podía asumir que era porque sus emociones sobre ese tema eran demasiado fuertes.

La esperanza era algo poderoso. A veces podía superar al destino y ponerle difícil la tarea de distinguir lo que _sería_ de lo que _podía_ ser... y lo que ella _deseaba_ que fuera.

Con un suspiro, siguió adelante. No tenía sentido preocuparse por ello. Durante los años, Alice había aprendido el arte de tener paciencia sobre todas las cosas.

Se acercó a la puerta de Bella con una sonrisa. Ella era una historia completamente diferente. Alice la había visto con total claridad años antes de saber nada de ella o la conexión que tendría con su hermano.

Al pensar en Edward, Alice soltó una ligera risita. Verlos juntos había sido divertido e intrigante. Era obvio que ahí había atracción -Alice había visto que la habría-, pero los dos parecían negarla o luchar contra ella por alguna razón desconocida.

Cuando los dos volvieron a la sala de estar la noche anterior, habían estado pensativos y distraídos. Edward había comido poco, presionando a Alice en busca de información. Ella se la había negado, no por ser cruel, sino porque sabía que para tener las respuestas que él buscaba, ella tendría que estar completamente preparada. Había que reunir cosas, hacer rituales.

No podía apresurarse.

Edward finalmente cedió ella cuando prometió una lectura a mediodía. Se relajó después de eso, riendo y sonriendo y, durante un rato, pareció como los viejos tiempo, los días antes de...

Alice suspiró de nuevo, llamando ligeramente a la puerta. Al oír la baja invitación de Bella, la abrió y asomó la cabeza.

―Buenos días, ―dijo Alice en voz baja―. Siento que sea tan temprano, pero creí que tal vez te gustaría dar un paseo.

Bella se sentó en la cama, apartándose el pelo de la cara. ―En realidad eso estaría bien, ―dijo―. De todas formas, tengo tantas preguntas dándome vueltas en la cabeza que ya no puedo dormir más.

Alice rio, entrando en la habitación. ―Eso creí, ―dijo―. Por eso estoy aquí.

―¿De verdad? ―Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron por el interés.

Alice se sentó en el borde de la cama. ―Hay cosas que deberías saber de las que mi hermano no habla fácilmente. Creí que sería más sencillo si yo las comparto contigo.

―¿Qué tipo de cosas?

―Aquí no, ―dijo Alice, poniéndose de pie y cruzando la habitación hasta una enorme cómoda―. Salgamos fuera y disfrutemos del aire de la mañana, y te lo contaré todo sobre nuestra familia y lo que nos ha llevado a estas únicas circunstancias. ―Se dio la vuelta, ofreciéndole a Bella ropa limpia―. Esto es de mi madre. Creo que tenéis una estatura similar, así que debería quedarte bien. Las sirvientas te traerán agua, luego me encontraré contigo fuera.

―Está bien, ―dijo Bella, cogiendo la ropa―. Gracias, Alice.

Ella sonrió suavemente. ―Todavía no he hecho nada, ―dijo―. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo que he visto de ti y mi hermano, tengo la sensación de que yo debería darte las gracias a ti.

Alice le guiñó el ojo y dejó la habitación. Bella se quedó mirándole fijamente la espalda, confundida.

\- . - . - . - . -

Bella se lavó y se vistió rápidamente, ansiosa por saber lo que Alice tenía que decirle. El vestido verde le iba mejor que el que había llevado y, mientras se recogía el pelo en un moño suelto y se ponía después los zapatos, se preguntó por la madre de Alice, y de Edward, y... bueno, sobre todo acerca de la familia Cullen.

Bajó sin hacer ruido las escaleras, la casa todavía estaba en silencio por la temprana hora excepto por el ocasional ruido de la cocina, donde asumió que ya se estaba preparando el desayuno. Alice la esperaba en el porche delantero; entrelazó una vez más sus brazos y la apartó de la casa. El aire era frío pero no incómodo, una ligera escarcha brillaba en la hierba mientras pasaban por una fila de pequeños edificios de ladrillo. Una mujer de piel oscura salió de uno, sacudiendo una alfombra furiosamente y luego levantando una mano como saludo cuando las vio. Alice le devolvió el saludo.

―¿Tiene tu familia muchos esclavos? ―preguntó Bella. A la luz del día, pudo ver que la propiedad era mucho más grande de lo que había creído -con acres de campos estirándose tras la casa. Solo podía suponer cuanta gente haría falta para mantener un lugar como ese.

―Oh, no, ―dijo Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Mi padre es abolicionista. Los campos son sembrados por mano de obra contratada, al igual que algunas aparcerías.

Bella sintió algo de alivio por eso. ―Tu padre parece un buen hombre.

Alice le sonrió. ―Lo es. Él... intenta hacer lo correcto. ―Su cara se nubló ligeramente―. Desafortunadamente, eso no siempre es algo claro.

―¿A qué te refieres?

Se acercaron al río y Alice la llevó a un tronco caído. ―Sentémonos aquí un poco, ―dijo―. Y empezaré por el principio.

Bella se acomodó a su lado, mirando el agua correr. La luz del sol brillaba en las ondas como millones de diamantes mientras Alice empezaba su historia.

―Padre creció como muchos de su clase, en una vida de privilegios. Veranos en el campo, la Temporada en Londres, ese tipo de cosa, ―dijo―. Por supuesto, había ciertas expectativas que venían con ser el Vizconde de Coffey, y una de ellas era un matrimonio adecuado. Como hija de un marqués de considerable riqueza, Elizabeth Jacobs fue una elección lógica.

―La madre de Edward, ―murmuró Bella.

Alice asintió y continuó. ―Supongo que se podría decir que la suya no fue una unión basada en el amor, sino en el respeto y la resignación. Se llevaban bien y, aunque no había una gran pasión, su vida parecía feliz. Nació Edward y, durante un tiempo, fueron felices. Desafortunadamente, como sucede a menudo con un matrimonio de conveniencia, el respeto empezó a erosionarse y se convirtió en arrepentimiento.

Entonces apareció mi madre.

―Esme, ―dijo Bella, recordando el nombre que Edward había mencionado la noche anterior.

―Sí. Se convirtió en la ama de llaves de los Cullen y, según dice ella, la atracción fue instantánea. Padre estaba fuera por negocios cuando Elizabeth la contrató, pero cuando volvió... bueno, mi madre dice que fue algo parecido a ser alcanzado por un rayo.

Lucharon contra ello durante muchos meses pero, mientras tanto, padre y Elizabeth se fueron distanciando. Al principio aumentaron las discusiones y luego, finalmente, empezaron a ignorarse en su lugar. Dicen que la rabia puede matar un matrimonio pero, créeme, Bella, la apatía es un arma mucho más peligrosa.

Elizabeth se buscó un amante y, finalmente, mi padre acudió a mi madre. ―Miró hacia el agua con expresión suave―. Puede que estuviera mal pero, en realidad, ¿a quién puede culparse cuando los dos eran tan infelices? Cuando se sentían tan... solos. No lo sé. Puede que solo intente excusarles porque si no fuera por su indiscreción yo no existiría.

Bella no supo como responder a eso, así que no dijo nada.

―Cuando mi madre le dijo a padre que estaba embarazada, él estuvo encantado. ―Miró a Bella―. Sé que parece raro, pero realmente lo estuvo. La amaba y compartir un hijo con ella... bueno, era lo único que él podía darle ya que no podía proporcionarle su apellido.

El escándalo fue desastroso, por supuesto. Lord Cullen se puso furioso porque su hijo echara a perder su vida con una ramera -palabras suyas, ―añadió con un estremecimiento―. Elizabeth se sintió humillada. No fue por el hecho de que mi padre hubiera tenido una aventura o incluso porque fuera a ser padre de un bastardo. Fue porque todo se hizo público.

Elizabeth exigió que dejaran Londres, y los padres de ella y de padre estuvieron de acuerdo. De hecho, Lord Cullen amenazó con desheredarle si no se encargaba satisfactoriamente de la situación. Decidieron venir a las Colonias.

Mi padre insistió en que mi madre viniera. Ella estaba muy embarazada y se negó a dejarla atrás. Elizabeth le suplicó que lo reconsiderase, le amenazó con dejarle, pero él no vaciló. Así que todos subieron a un barco y terminaron aquí. Yo nací poco después de que llegaran.

Elizabeth, sin embargo, dijo que no podía con la humillación de compartir casa con la amante de su esposo. Así que mi madre se hizo con una pequeña casa en los límites de la propiedad. Padre cuidó de ella -sigue cuidando de ella- y me reconoció como suya, dándome su nombre; aunque todavía me siento rara usándolo, para ser honesta. Siento que estoy traicionando a mi madre, ya que ella no tiene el mismo privilegio.

Lord Cullen murió hace unos años y el título pasó a padre. Su madre escribió e intentó convencerle de volver a Londres, pero él ahora tiene una vida aquí y no iba a dejar a mi madre.

Bella preguntó en voz baja, ―¿Qué pasó con Elizabeth?

La expresión de Alice cayó. ―Fue matada.

―Fue asesinada, ―corrigió una voz baja.

Bella se giró y vio a Edward a unos metros detrás de ellas, mirando al río. Bella se dio cuenta de que se había cambiado de ropa y ahora iba vestido con un traje oscuro y un abrigo bordado. Su largo pelo estaba limpiamente recogido hacia atrás, su cara normalmente desaliñada estaba afeitada y su característico pañuelo rojo había sido reemplazado por un simple sombrero negro.

Alice le dio una suave palmadita en el brazo. ―Creo que Edward puede contarte el resto, ―dijo, poniéndose de pie y rodeando el tronco para volver en la dirección en que habían ido. Se detuvo al lado de Edward, estirando la mano para apretar la de él antes de seguir su camino. Tras un momento, él caminó hacia Bella, apoyando un pie en el tronco y apoyando los codos en la rodilla. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, los únicos sonidos eran el del río y el ocasional piar de un pájaro sobre ellos.

―Fue Aro, ―dijo él finalmente, bajando la mirada al tronco mientras frotaba el talón de su zapato contra la corteza. Se desprendieron algunos trozos, que cayeron a la arena―. Vino a la casa en busca del diario. Mi padre estaba... fuera... con Esme. Mi madre no sabía nada del diario, pero tampoco es que importase. No estoy completamente seguro de qué sucedió. Ella estaba sola en la casa- ―Su voz se quebró y Bella estiró instintivamente la mano para tocar la suya. Él se tensó, rodeando el tronco y caminando hasta el borde del agua.

―Fue algún tipo de golpe en la cabeza, ―siguió Edward, dándole la espalda a Bella y con la voz tan baja que ella tuvo que aguzar el oído para escucharle―. Puede que fuera un accidente. Puede que no. De todas formas no importa, Aro mató a mi madre.

Mi padre no volvió a ser el mismo. El suyo era un matrimonio sin amor, pero él había jurado proteger a mi madre. Nunca ha podido perdonarse el no cumplir su juramento. Se castiga por ese fallo cada día. Es la razón por la que se niega a sí mismo la felicidad con la mujer a la que ama, incluso después de tantos años.

En cuanto a mí, yo elegí ir tras el hombre que asesinó a mi madre. Es la razón por la que dejé mi hogar y me subí en la _Flecha_.

Giró la cabeza para mirarla con expresión fiera, su ojo oscuro sin pestañear. ―Ahora lo sabes todo. Esto no es solo sobre mi ojo o un tesoro. No es un juego. No para mí, ―dijo―. Tú no eres la única que busca venganza, Bella. Parece que tenemos más en común de lo que imaginabas.

Aro destruyó mi familia, ―dijo con los dientes apretados―. No me detendré hasta que _él_ sea destruido.

Bella le mantuvo la mirada, luego se puso de pie y caminó hasta él. Él la miró fijamente mientras ella levantaba la mirada hacia él y luego levantaba vacilante una mano para tocarle la mejilla. Él se estremeció pero no protestó mientras ella trazaba la cicatriz bajo su parche del ojo, descansando la mano finalmente sobre su corazón.

―Lo siento, ―dijo ella en voz baja.

―No busco tu lástima.

―No es lástima, ―refutó ella, instándole a creerla―. Yo te _entiendo_.

Él apartó la mirada. ―Mi padre no lo hace.

―Entonces, ¿él sabe lo que haces?

Edward suspiró. ―Lo sospecha pero, después de tantas discusiones, ha decidido que es mejor no hablar de ello. De todas formas, él cree que debería renunciar a todo esto y volver a casa.

―Eso no es decisión suya.

Edward se volvió hacia ella. ―No, no lo es.

―Todo tiene sentido ahora, ―dijo ella―. Cuando te dije que quería encontrar al hombre que mató a mi padre no intentaste nunca quitármelo de la cabeza. Nunca me dijiste que era algo estúpido y que estaba condenada a fallar. Mucha gente lo hizo, ¿sabes?

Sus labios se retorcieron. ―Bueno, puede que no lo haya _dicho_...

Ella sonrió satisfecha. ―Ahora no arruines el momento.

Él rio.

―El punto es, ―siguió ella―. Entiendo mejor que nadie tus motivos, la profundidad de tu necesidad de hacer justicia con Aro. Porque eso es lo que es, Edward. Justicia. Para ti... para tu familia... y para mí y la mía.

ices que quieres destruir a Aro. Bueno, yo también. Te ayudaré de cualquier forma que pueda. Espero que lo creas.

Edward le aguantó la mirada un momento y luego tragó con dificultad, moviendo la mano para agarrar la de ella donde todavía estaba sobre su corazón.

―Gracias, ―dijo él, acariciándole la piel suavemente con el pulgar. La cara de Bella se calentó y dio un paso atrás, dejando caer la mano a su lado.

―Probablemente deberíamos volver, ―dijo ella.

Edward asintió, aclarándose la garganta. ―Sí... sí, por supuesto. ―Empezaron a andar por el camino que llevaba hacia la casa―. Alice ha prometido una lectura a mediodía, así que después del desayuno había pensado entrenar un poco con las espadas.

―¿Un entrenamiento? ¿Para quién?

―Para ti, por supuesto.

―¿Para mí? ―Bella se detuvo―. Estás de broma.

Edward sonrió ampliamente. ―Ahora eres un pirata, Smith. Tienes que saber cómo usar una espada.

Bella se mordió el labio, extrañamente intrigada por la idea. ―¿De verdad crees que podrías enseñarme?

―Bueno, lo suficiente para mantenerte viva, al menos, ―contestó―. Pero no será una lucha de espadas de caballeros. Espero que eso no ofenda tus delicadas sensibilidades.

Bella resopló. ―No tengo delicadas sensibilidades.

―Empiezo a verlo.

Se giraron para seguir hacia la casa. ―¿A qué te refieres? ¿Lucha de espadas de caballeros? ―preguntó―. ¿Estás diciendo que vas a enseñarme a pelear sucio?

Edward rio, el sonido retumbó claramente en el aire.

―Somos piratas, Smith, ―dijo con una amplia sonrisa―. Por supuesto que peleamos sucio.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, ahora ya están todas las cartas sobre la mesa y empieza lo bueno!

Estoy deseando leer qué os ha parecido este capitulo.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos. La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil y el miércoles podréis encontrar un adelanto del próximo capítulo en mi blog: bellstranslations . url . ph

-Bells :)


	12. La Vidente

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CUTLASS**

_**El nuevo año trae noticias desagradables. He oído que la expedición ha dejado el puerto y navega hacia tierra firme.**_

_**El tiempo se acaba, me temo. No puedo esperar más a que se derrita el hielo. Viajaré al sur antes del final de semana.**_

_**Solo puedo rezarle a Dios porque me haga llegar a salvo a climas más cálidos.**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 2 de enero, 1666**_

Capitulo doce – La Vidente

―¡Son estas ridículas faldas! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a poder lanzarme o bloquear o... _moverme_... con estas ridículas faldas? ―Bella tiró su espada al suelo frustrada―. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Edward, no te atrevas a reírte de mí!

Edward luchó por mantener la cara inexpresiva, pero temió estar fallando miserablemente.

―No sé porqué insistes en quedarte por cosas sobre las que no puedes hacer nada, Smith, ―dijo en su lugar, sosteniendo su sable en el aire y moviendo su otra mano para que ella se moviese hacia delante―. Ahora, intentémoslo de nuevo.

Ella se puso las manos empuñadas en las caderas, mirándola furiosa un momento en la débil luz que se filtraba por las ventanas del granero detrás de la casa de su padre. Se mordió el labio y luego se agachó para coger el borde de su vestido. Edward miró sorprendido como se recogía las faldas entre las piernas y las enganchaba en la cintura. Intentó no mirar fijamente la mitad inferior de sus piernas que quedó expuesta por el acto, pero no se le podía culpar por su inhabilidad para hacerlo.

―¿Qué... qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó con la voz ahogada.

―Estoy aquí arriba, ―contestó ella secamente, esperando pacientemente a que él levantara la mirada a sus ojos―. Necesito más libertad de movimiento, ―explicó―. Confío en que esto no sea demasiad para _tus_ delicadas sensibilidades. ―Sonrió satisfecha, imitando las anteriores palabras de él, y cogió su espada.

―_Ahora, _intentémoslo de nuevo, ―dijo ella.

―Muy bien. ―Edward se enderezó, concentrándose en su tarea―. Recuerda, debes intentar desviar el golpe para no recibir todo el impacto. Tu tamaño agilidad son tus fortalezas.

―Lo sé. ―Asintió impaciente―. Apartarse. Deslizarse. Girar. Golpear.

―Exactamente. ¿Lista?

Bella sujetó su espada con las dos manos frente a ella, con la mirada concentrada con una amarga determinación. ―Lista.

Edward se movió hacia delante -de forma más lenta de lo normal, pero no tan lento como para que no fuera un reto para ella. Movió su sable en un amplio arco de derecha a izquierda, complacido cuando Bella dio un paso atrás y a un lado para evadir la peor parte del asalto.

―Apartarse. ―Murmuró por lo bajo.

Ella movió también su espada en un arco cruzado, no intentando bloquear el suyo, sino usando su espada en cambio para cambiar el ángulo del golpe de él. Las dos armas chocaron, el metal se deslizó contra el metal mientras el sable de Edward se hundía hacia el lado de ella.

―Deslizarse.

En un fluido movimiento, Bella giró. Su espada destelló.

―Girar.

Entonces el plano de su espada golpeó contra la sien de él...

―Golpea.

Otro giro y la empuñadura le tocó la nariz...

―Golpea.

Y Bella se agarró a sus hombros y su rodilla le rozó entre las piernas.

―Golpea, ―dijo, sonriendo orgullosa mientras levantaba la mirada a él.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa. ―Bien hecho. ―Le llevó un momento reconocer la extraña calidez que le llenó al ver la brillante expresión de ella.

Orgullo.

Y... algo... _más_.

Los dedos de ella se flexionaron en sus hombros, la sonrisa cayó mientras un sonrojo rosa subía por sus mejillas. Edward se dio cuenta de que ella todavía no se había movido, su rodilla todavía estaba entre sus piernas, su cuerpo presionado tentadoramente contra el de él. Sin saberlo, sus propias manos habían bajado a la cintura de ella y tragó con dificultad mientras se deslizaban para acercarla más. Las dos espadas cayeron al suelo, olvidadas.

―¿Edward? ―El vacilante susurro de ella parecía una mezcla de confusión y maravilla. Abrió los ojos como platos mientras él se inclinaba, tan cerca que sintió el aliento de ella en su lengua al separar los labios.

Era demasiada tentación, de verdad. No había forma de que él pudiera resistirse.

Cerró la distancia entre ellos, tomando la boca de ella sin más dudas, y un sonido de asombro escapó de la garganta de ella; la vibración envió una ola de calor por el cuerpo de Edward. Presionó contra ella, deslizando una mano para sujetarle la cabeza en su lugar. Entrelazó los dedos en su pelo y algunas horquillas cayeron al suelo al soltarse por su agarre, unos sedosos mechones cayeron sobre su muñeca en un delicioso enredo.

Bella se suavizó en sus brazos, encajando en la curva de su abrazo con un silencioso suspiro. Abriéndole la boca, él deslizó la lengua entre sus labios y se asombró cuando ella succionó ligeramente; los dedos de ella se movieron para entrelazarse en su cuello como para evitar que él se moviera.

Como si él fuera a ir a alguna parte.

Él apretó su agarre, levantándola de modo que los dedos de sus pies apenas rozaban el suelo, y llevó su atención a su cuello, enterrando la nariz en su concentrada esencia. Besó la suave piel bajo su oreja, su lengua salió para saborearla, provocando un delicioso estremecimiento. La cabeza de ella cayó hacia atrás mientras él deslizaba la lengua bajo la cadena que siempre llevaba puesta, siguiendo su camino hasta donde desaparecía bajo su corpiño. Soltó un grito ahogado cuando él lamió levemente el espacio entre sus pechos y luego subió mordisqueando hasta el hueco de su garganta.

―Edward... ―Un gemido. Una súplica. Una promesa.

―¿Edward? ―Él se tensó al oír la voz más distante que llamaba su nombre. Una voz que no era la de Bella.

Se apartó abruptamente, aflojando su agarre en Bella pero sin soltarla. Ella se tambaleó un poco, con los ojos como platos y una expresión de aturdimiento.

―¿Qué...? ―preguntó ella, enderezándose en sus brazos.

―Viene alguien.

Ella pestañeó un par de veces y luego pareció entender lo que había dicho. Se sobresaltó, su mano voló a su garganta... su pelo despeinado. Se lo echó atrás, retorciéndolo rápidamente mientras buscaba en el suelo las horquillas que habían caído.

―¿Edward? ―llamó la voz de nuevo, más cerca ya. En cualquier momento, la puerta del granero se abriría. Edward recuperó su abrigo y se lo puso rápidamente, abotonándolo en un esfuerzo de esconder la obvia evidencia de lo que habían estado haciendo. Se ajustó, estremeciéndose ligeramente, y se agachó para recoger las espadas.

―Mbbffmmm, ―murmuró Bella con las horquillas en la boca. Al ver la mirada de confusión de él, se quitó las horquillas y las colocó rápidamente en su nuevo moño, luego enderezó sus faldas―. ¿Quién es? ―susurró, cogiendo su espada de la mano de él.

―Esme, ―contestó él en un siseo, levantando el sable―. Vamos, en posición.

Bella levantó la espada, moviéndola con las dos manos y tomando a Edward un poco por sorpresa cuando chocó contra la suya con más fuerza de lo que esperaba. Él dio un paso atrás, preparándose, justo cuando la puerta del granero se abría y Esme Brandon asomaba a cabeza.

―¡Ahí estáis! ―exclamó, entrecerrando los ojos al entrar en el poco iluminado interior―. Siento no haber estado aquí para recibiros. Ellen Waltham se puso de parto y la comadrona estaba encargándose de otro. ―Cruzó hasta Edward, poniéndose de puntillas para besarle en la mejilla.

―¿Está bien? ―preguntó Edward, sonriéndole a la mujer a la que había llegado a ver como parte de la familia. A pesar de su única relación, Edward siempre se había sentido cercano a Esme. Era extraño, suponía, pero nunca se había sentido enfadado con Esme o su padre por su relación. Tal vez nunca le había visto sentido a ello.

Esme sonrió. ―Está bien. Ha tenido un fuerte niño. ―Se giró hacia Bella con una sonrisa y un ligero movimiento de la cabeza―. Tú debes ser Bella. Soy Esme Brandon, la madre de Alice.

Bella miró a Edward nerviosa antes de devolverle la sonrisa. ―Es un placer conocerla.

Esme miró del uno al otro con un brillo ilegible en los ojos. ―Alice me ha enviado a buscarte, ―explicó―. Dice que está lista.

―Ah, bien, ―dijo Edward bruscamente, guardando la espada y cogiendo la de Bella para hacer lo mismo―. ¿Dónde está?

―En su cabaña. Lleva toda la mañana preparándose.

Edward asintió, girándose hacia Bella. ―Deberíamos irnos.

Ella no le miró a los ojos. ―¿Te importaría? ―Levantó las manos y Edward se dio cuenta de que le temblaban un poco―. ¿Podría tener un momento para limpiarme? No me llevará mucho tiempo.

Edward fingió no notar cómo Esme le examinaba de cerca. ―Por supuesto. Adelante, yo guardaré tu espada. Reúnete con nosotros frente a la casa. ―Esme y él siguieron a Bella fuera del granero. Bella se giró para dirigirse a la bomba de agua que había detrás de la casa mientras ellos seguían hacia el porche delantero.

―Es una chica hermosa, ―dijo Esme en voz baja.

Edward murmuró con indiferencia, estudiando con concentración la empuñadura de la espada de Bella.

―Parecéis haberos hecho muy cercanos.

Él resopló. ―Será una fortuna que no nos matemos el uno al otro antes de que esto haya terminado.

―Oh, no creo que haya mucho peligro de eso, ―dijo Esme, su tono estaba coloreado por la diversión.

Al oír eso, él levantó la mirada hacia los amables ojos de ella antes de apartarla de nuevo.

―Te gusta, ―dijo ella.

―No seas ridícula. Es la más terca y enfurecedora-

―Te _gusta_. ―La sonrisa de Esme era engreída―. No es nada de lo que sentirse avergonzado.

Él suspiró, frotándose la nuca. Casi podía sentir la huella que los dedos de Bella habían dejado ahí.

―Puede que un poco, ―admitió él―. Pero tampoco es que importe.

―¡Por supuesto que importa!

Edward rio sin humor. ―¿Por qué? ―preguntó―. No puede salir nada de ello.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó Esme, buscando en su cara.

Edward no dijo nada durante un largo momento; luego contestó con un bajo gruñido, ―no tengo nada que ofrecerle.

―¿Ahora quién está siendo ridículo? ―Esme entrelazó su brazo con el de él, acercándole―. Mi hija no es la única que ve cosas, Edward. Es obvio que Bella también siente algo por ti.

―Bueno, no debería, ―gruñó―. ¿Qué tipo de vida podría darle? Siempre escapando... viviendo de un día para otro.

―No tiene porqué ser así, ―instó Esme en voz baja―. Podrías volver a casa.

Él rio sin humor de nuevo. ―Es demasiado tarde para eso, ―dijo―. Soy un hombre buscado, Esme. Es peligroso estar aquí ahora, incluso tan poco tiempo. Es peligroso para todos nosotros.

Llegaron a la casa y Edward dejó la espada de Bella justo al otro lado de la puerta antes de volver a unirse a Esme, sentándose en un banco al lado de ella mientras esperaban a Bella.

Esme miró hacia la zona con césped frente a la casa. ―Ya sabes, Edward, ―dijo―, Alice siempre me está diciendo que el futuro no está escrito en piedra. Cada decisión que tomamos altera nuestro camino y nos lleva en una nueva dirección. Es la razón por la que ve algunas cosas tan claras, y otras más emborronadas y vagas.

―Sí, me ha dicho lo mismo a mí.

Esme sonrió, dándole una suave palmadita en la mano. ―Eso me parece consolador. Creer que creamos nuestro propio destino. Que siempre hay esperanza por el futuro.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los brazos en las rodillas con la mirada concentrada en las manos que tenía flojamente unidas frente a él.

―Las cosas cambian, Edward, ―dijo Esme con fervor, estirando la mano para tocarle la mejilla y atraer su mirada―. No pierdas la esperanza.

Y, mientras miraba la seria cara de Esme, casi pudo creer que era cierto.

\- . - . - . - . -

Las manos de Bella temblaron mientras las metía en el abrevadero de agua, salpicándose después las mejillas para enfriar el ardor que sentía ahí. Todavía podía sentir las manos de Edward en ella, sus labios... su lengua. La forma en que el calor se disparó por su cuerpo como un rayo.

La vergonzosa forma en que se había lanzado a él, suplicando por más.

Se presionó una mano húmeda contra la nuca mientras respiraba profundamente. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

El hecho era que, en realidad, no había pensado. Cuando él la tocó, todo pensamiento racional se disolvió; dejando solo el roce, el sabor, la esencia...

Y el instinto. El instinto de acercarle más, de presionarse completamente contra él... si pudiera, se introduciría en él y se envolvería de su calidez.

Gracias a los cielos que Esme había aparecido, o Bella no tenía dudas de que no se habría detenido ante nada por tenerle. Como una ramera, se habría lanzado a él, suplicando -o incluso exigiendo- que le diera lo que deseaba.

Y Bella ya no podía negar que deseaba. _Deseaba_... desesperadamente.

Pero tal aventura solo podría terminar en desastre, y el señor sabía que su vida ya era bastante desastrosa. No, ceder a esos deseos solo llevaría al sufrimiento. El propio Edward Cullen había admitido que nunca mantenía cerca a una mujer durante mucho tiempo. No había duda de que él le rompería el corazón.

Bella se enderezó, colocándose el pelo y recuperando la compostura con cada inhalación de aire. Tenía que ser más cuidadosa, mantener la guardia alta cuando Edward estuviera cerca. Y, por el amor de Dios, tenía que evitar acercarse lo suficiente como para tocar al hombre.

Sí, podía hacerlo. Solo tenía que mantener el control de la situación.

Concentrarse en su misión. Encontrar a Aro. Encontrar el tesoro.

Trabajar con Edward para vengar la muerte de su padre y luego volver a su propia vida -aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que eso conllevaba en ese momento.

Sí que sabía, sin embargo, que ya no planeaba intentar entregar a Edward a la Corona. Bella no estaba completamente segura de cuándo había decidido eso, pero en ese momento lo sabía sin duda alguna. Era posible que Edward Cullen hubiera quebrantado la ley, pero sabía en su corazón que era un hombre decente -llevado a sus actos por el dolor que pocos podían entender.

Ella lo entendía.

Así que, no habría nada de reunir pruebas, nada de buscar al Comodoro Hunter cuando todo hubiera acabado. En su lugar, ella y Edward se separarían amistosamente.

Bella no quería ni siquiera considerar en la razón por la que eso dejaba una sensación de vacío en su estómago.

Rodó los hombros y dobló la esquina de la casa, encontrando a Edward y Esme sentados en un banco del porche delantero. Edward se puso de pie, alto y guapo en su refinado traje. Bella apartó la mirada rápidamente, luchando por controlar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

―¿Lista? ―preguntó Edward, su atención fue distraída por el sonido de unos cascos que se acercaban. Levantaron la mirada cuando Lord Cullen apareció en un semental negro, con el pelo despeinado y la respiración un poco pesada por el ejercicio.

―Buenos días, ―dijo, bajando de la silla y dándole las riendas a un joven chico. Se pasó una mano por el pelo para arreglárselo―. Un día encantador, ¿verdad? Disculpad por no haber estado con vosotros en el desayuno. Tenía que atender unos negocios en el pueblo. ―Se volvió hacia Edward―. Jasper me ha pedido que te diga que llegará pronto. ―Edward asintió mientras su padre sonreía a Bella―. ¿Confío en que haya dormido bien?

―Sí, gracias. He estado bastante cómoda.

―Bien, eso está bien, ―contestó un poco distraído. Bella entendió porqué cuando su mirada fue a Esme, que todavía estaba sentada en el banco del porche.

―Srta. Brandon. Espero que se encuentre bien esta mañana.

Esme sonrió. ―Muy bien. Gracias.

Bella miró mientras ellos se miraban fijamente un largo momento, sintiéndose un poco como una intrusa. Entonces Lord Cullen se sobresaltó un poco y se giró hacia Edward. ―Entonces, ¿vais a ver a Alice? ―preguntó.

Edward asintió.

―Y supongo que después nos dejarás.

―Al atardecer.

El padre de Edward tomó una respiración profunda y resignada. ―Bueno, entonces. Tendremos que hacer que Cook prepare una cena especial antes de que os marchéis. ―Volvió a girarse hacia Esme, su cara se suavizó y la siempre presente tristeza de sus ojos se desvaneció mientras la miraba―. Tal vez podría ayudarme a crear un menú apropiado, Srta. Brandon.

―Será un placer, ―contestó, y sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente.

Él empezó a caminar hacia ella y luego extendió una mano. ―¿Le gustaría dar un paseo por la propiedad primero? ―preguntó en voz baja―. Como he dicho, es un día encantador. Sería una pena malgastarlo.

Esme sonrió hermosamente, poniendo una mano en la de él. Él la llevó suavemente al hueco de su codo y se la llevó del porche sin mirar atrás

Bella les miró alejarse. ―¿Son siempre así? ―le preguntó a Edward.

―Sí, ―contestó―. Como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo.

―No lo entiendo, ―empezó ella―. Están tan enamorados... es obvio que deben estar juntos. Es una pena. ―Al darse cuenta de que sus palabras podían parecer ofensivas, se giró hacia Edward con los ojos como platos―. Tampoco es que sea asunto mío. Lo siento. Debe ser un tema delicado para ti.

Edward siguió mirando a su padre y Esme mientras se acercaban a la línea de árboles. ―En realidad no. Eso es lo que podrías esperar, pero te equivocarías, ―dijo en voz baja―. Deberíamos irnos. ―Bajó del porche y Bella caminó a su lado. Creyó que el tema estaba zanjado hasta que él habló de nuevo.

―Supe desde que era muy pequeño que mis padres no se amaban, ―dijo―. Los dos me querían, era afortunado en eso, y supongo que podrías decir que se respetaban. Pero la verdad es que su matrimonio estaba basado en el dinero y el poder, no el amor.

Pero lo que tienen mi padre y Esme... ―Dejó un momento la frase―. Bueno eso es algo único y puro. Yo no sería capaz de negarlo. ―Le lanzó una amplia sonrisa―. ¿Te ha hablado Alice de cuándo nos conocimos?

Bella sacudió la cabeza. Se acercaron a un camino que cruzaba el bosque y Edward le apartó una rama de delante. El aire era más frío y húmedo, y Bella se apretó el chal sobre los hombros mientras caminaba detrás de él.

―Yo tenía diez años, ―dijo―. Alice tenía unos cuatro y me la encontré jugando en la playa. Era una cosa enana con pelo salvaje que apuntaba en todas direcciones. Yo era un poco engreído en esa época- ―Bella resopló y él la miró con una expresión sarcástica―. Exigí saber quién era y porqué estaba jugando en _mi_ playa. Ella me miró con estos enormes ojos -demasiado grandes para su cara- y dijo que era Alice Brandon Cullen, y que era _su_ playa porque su padre se lo había dicho.

Yo me sentí encolerizado, naturalmente, ―continuó―. La llamé mentirosa y fui a casa para decírselo a mi madre. Pero, cuando mencioné el nombre de la chica, mi madre se vino abajo. Dijo que me lo estaba inventando y que no existía tal chica, y que nunca más debería hablar de ella.

Insistí en que decía la verdad, pero ella no quería escucharme. ―Hizo una pausa, volviéndose a ella―. Fue la única vez que mi madre me pegó.

Bella le miró con la boca abierta, sin encontrar las palabras mientras él seguía moviéndose por el camino. ―Después, mi padre me encontró escondido en el granero. Secó mis lágrimas y me dijo que Alice era mi hermana. Que, como su hermano mayor, era mi deber protegerla. No debía mencionarla delante de nadie más -sobre todo de mi madre-, pero debía cuidar de ella sobre todos los demás. Dijo que contaba conmigo para tomarme en serio mi responsabilidad.

Pregunté por su madre y me dijo que era Esme. Ella seguía trabajando en nuestra casa, ¿sabes? Aunque mi madre ya no le permitía vivir bajo el mismo techo. Me enteré más tarde de cómo atormentaba a Esme. Fue increíblemente cruel...

Sacudió la cabeza. ―Mi padre no dijo mucho sobre Esme pero, incluso a esa temprana edad, podía ver el amor en sus ojos. Era algo que nunca había visto por mi madre. ―Hizo una pausa, apoyando la mano en un árbol y mirando hacia el cielo.

―La gente raramente es buena o mala, ―dijo―. Es fácil juzgar a mi padre y Esme por lo que hicieron, juzgar a mi madre por las veces que fue cruel, pero había la misma cantidad de veces en que era amable y me mimaba como solo una madre puede. El... peso de todo la superó, supongo. Como todos, era imperfecta; pero aun así era mi madre, y la quería.

En cuanto a mi padre y Esme... ¿quién puede decir que no haría lo mismo por amor? Alice y yo les hemos animado a casarse, pero mi padre no quiere saber nada de ello. Está consumido por la culpa del asesinato de mi madre e insiste en castigarse manteniéndose alejado de Esme.

Miró a Bella. ―Pero, como has podido ver, a veces no puede resistirse.

Bella asintió con tristeza. ―¿Qué hay de Esme? ¿Cómo puede vivir así?

Él suspiró. ―Esme vive con la fe de que las cosas cambiarán, ―dijo―. Espera pacientemente a que él exorcice sus demonios, convencida de que algún día estarán juntos.

―No pareces muy seguro de que eso vaya a pasar.

Edward se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada. Siguió por el camino y Bella notó que el follaje se hacía más espeso, la luz del sol apenas penetraba por el dosel sobre sus cabezas mientras se movían entre los nudosos troncos. Llegaron a un pequeño claro, en cuyo centro había una pequeña cabaña de piedra con techo de paja del que salía humo por una chimenea torcida. Para sorpresa de Bella, el aire olía casi dulce.

Edward se detuvo y le agarró el brazo. Bella se estremeció por su toque y él se apartó rápidamente.

―Lo siento-

―No, está bien. Solo estaba-

―Es mi culpa-

―No, es mía-

―¡Smith! ―saltó él, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con frustración―. Solo... olvidémoslo, ¿está bien? ―Al ver su sonrojado asentimiento, él asintió―. Solo quería avisarte de que Alice puede parecer un poco... rara cuando la veas.

Bella inclinó la cabeza. ―¿A qué te refieres con rara?

Edward miró hacia la cabaña, bajando ligeramente la voz. ―Con Esme trabajando para nuestra familia la mayor parte del tiempo, Alice creció con gente que trabajaba para mi padre, la mayoría de ellos nativos de las islas o incluso de lugares tan lejanos como África.

Bella asintió comprensivamente y él continuó. ―La mayoría de ellos seguían extrañas religiones y Alice se puso a estudiar con una sacerdotisa de La Española que le enseñó los rituales para mejorar la visión con la que había nacido.

―¿Qué tipo de rituales? ―preguntó Bella, su voz tomó un tono de susurro―. ¿Te refieres a magia? ¿Artes oscuras? ―Había oído historias de tales cosas, pero las había desechado como fantasías. Ahora, en la espesa quietud del bosque con ese extraño olor dulce a su alrededor, un involuntario escalofrío la recorrió al pensarlo.

―Ellos lo llaman vudú, ―contestó él―. No entiendo mucho de ello. Espíritus y sacrificios. Hubo una época en la que creí que era un montón de basura, pero parece ayudar a Alice, así que ya no me parece tan fácil desecharlo.

Solo quería que estuvieras preparada, ―dijo. Se inclinó hacia ella guiñándole un ojo provocadoramente―. Todavía estás a tiempo de volver corriendo a casa, Smith.

Bella entrecerró los ojos. ―Creo que puedo con ello.

Edward se encogió de hombros. ―Muy bien. Solo asegúrate de no desmayarte, ¿vale? Hace demasiado maldito calor como para llevarte de vuelta en brazos.

―¿Podemos entrar ya? ―preguntó irritada, ignorando el cosquilleo que sintió al pensar en Edward llevándola en brazos. Se dirigió hacia la cabaña, levantando el puño para llamar a la puerta de madera con Edward pisándole los talones.

―Entrad, ―dijo una voz.

Bella giró el pomo, abriendo la puerta y entrando en el frío y poco iluminado interior. El dulce olor era más fuerte ahí y, cuando Edward cerró la puerta tras ellos, tuvo una extraña sensación de estar atrapada... encerrada en otro mundo. Había velas brillando por toda la habitación... en mesas, bancos, estantes que había contra las paredes a varias alturas... dándole a la habitación un cálido brillo. Alice les miró con cautela desde donde estaba al otro lado de la habitación, sentada a una mesa y vestida con un rico vestido dorado cuyas mangas se acampanaban desde los codos a las muñecas. Llevaba una elaborada peluca -no con polvos, sino de un rico marrón-; el moño quedaba alto en su cabeza y caían tirabuzones por su cuello. Pero fue su cara lo que hizo a Bella detenerse. Con muchos polvos y tan pálida que parecía un cadáver; Alice había delineado sus ojos oscuros con una espesa linea de kohl. El efecto era perturbador y, una vez más, Bella sintió un estremecimiento.

Edward la empujó ligeramente hacia delante, y Bella se movió hacia la mesa abrumada, notando los artículos que se alineaban frente a Alice. El diario de Mellick y el cofre de la _Dama_ estaban junto a un plato de algún tipo de carne asada, un ramo de flores secas, una copa de agua, una bolsa de tela y otro grupo de velas. Alice levantó los brazos, las mangas de su vestido cayeron para revelar sus delgados brazos, y Bella podría haber jurado que una ligera brisa se levantó en la habitación.

Un bajo murmullo alcanzó los oídos de Bella y se dio cuenta de que Alice canturreaba algo en voz baja, palabras exóticas en una lengua extranjera. Alice empezó a balancearse, su cabeza caía hacia atrás mientras canturreaba; las palabras se hicieron más altas... más rápidas... con cada rítmica repetición. De repente, con un afilado grito, su cabeza se levantó y dio una audible palmada; las llamas de las velas aumentaron al unísono antes de bajar de nuevo.

―Los Lwa, los espíritus, están complacidos, ―dijo Alice en voz baja, moviendo una mano sobre la mesa frente a ella―. He ofrecido regalos de vuestra parte y están preparados para oír vuestra petición. ―Se giró para dirigirse a Edward.

―Edward Cullen, ¿qué buscas?

Edward dio un paso adelante, aclarándose la garganta. ―Busco la copa... y a Aro el Despiadado.

―Ah, sí, la copa, ―contestó Alice, abriendo el diario a una página marcada con un lazo negro. Bella pudo ver el boceto de la copa que había visto cuando ella misma examinó el libro -una burda reproducción, como si hubiera sido hecha a la carrera, a diferencia del dibujo del sable. Alice pasó los dedos sobre el dibujo ligeramente y luego cogió la bolsa de tela, tirando del cordón para abrirla. Sacudió ligeramente la bolsa y Bella pudo distinguir un ruido de algo chocando; le dio la vuelta, echando sus contenidos sobre las páginas abiertas del diario. Alice bajó la mirada, pasando los dedos por la mezcla de conchas marinas, rocas y pequeños huesos lavados, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración.

―Sur, ―dijo Alice, sus palabras eran un bajo zumbido―. Debes ir al sur... a Savannah. Encontrarás la copa tras una puerta azul. ―No pestañeó, apenas respiró―. En cuanto a Aro, vuestros caminos se cruzarán pronto. Más pronto de lo que esperas. Pero, primero- ―Levantó la mirada a Edward con los ojos como platos―. Primero, el hombre del rey irá a por ti.

―¿El hombre del rey? ―repitió Edward―. ¿Te refieres a Hunter?

Alice pasó los dedos por los artículos sobre el diario de nuevo. ―Sí. Se acerca, Edward. Debes irte.

―¿Qué pasa con la moneda? ―preguntó―. ¿El mapa?

Los ojos de Alice se vidriaron un momento antes de enfocarse en Edward de nuevo. ―El mapa se acerca a ti. Está en la caja, como sospechas, y recibirás pronto noticias de dónde encontrarlo.

―¿Qué caja-? ―empezó Bella, pero Edward levantó un dedo para silenciarla.

―En cuanto a la moneda... ―siguió Alice, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración―. Está llena de oscuridad. Está en algún lugar familiar, pero no puedo verlo claramente.

Sacudió la cabeza como para aclarársela. ―Tienes que irte, Edward. Antes de que llegue Hunter.

―El barco no volverá hasta el anochecer, ―dijo, inclinándose hacia delante como si él mismo pudiera leer las piedras y los huesos de Alice―. ¿Hay tiempo suficiente?

Alice frunció el ceño. ―No lo sé. No está claro. Estará muy cerca, Edward. Tendrás que darte prisa.

Edward asintió, estirando el brazo hacia Bella. ―Deberíamos prepararnos. Quiero estar en la playa al atardecer.

Se giraron para marcharse y Alice llamó, ―¿Edward?

Él la miró, esperando.

―Hay más, ―dijo, con los ojos ahora al frente, sin ver.

O, tal vez, pensó Bella, _viendo_.

―Veo... una traición, ―dijo Alice―. Alguien va a traicionarte, Edward.

Él se enderezó. ―¿Quién?

―No lo sé. Pero es alguien cercano a ti. Alguien en quien confías. ―Pestañeó, sus ojos negros se enfocaron de nuevo―. Ten cuidado, Edward.

Con un amargo asentimiento, él abrió la puerta. Bella miró atrás y vio a Alice mirándoles de cerca mientras todas las velas de la habitación aumentaban sus llamas por un momento y luego se apagaban, dejando la habitación sumida en la oscuridad. Los ojos de Alice brillaron, reflejando la luz que entraba por la puerta abierta, y Bella se giró para seguir a Edward fuera, con las manos apretadas para evitar que temblasen.

* * *

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado!

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos. La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil y el miércoles encontrareis un adelanto del siguiente capitulo en mi blog bellstranslations . url . ph (también teneis el link en mi perfil, al comienzo)

-Bells :)


	13. El Juramento

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CUTLASS**

_**Con cada paso me acerco más a mi meta. Ahora, en las cálidas aguas del sur, encuentro que los recuerdos del horrible invierno se desvaneces, reemplazados por la esperanza de lo que está por llegar.**_

_**Pero la esperanza, como siempre, está templada por la cautela.**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 15 de enero, 1666**_

Capitulo trece – El Juramento

Las palabras de Alice perturbaron a Edward mientras Bella y él volvían a la casa. Hunter se acercaba. Alguien iba a traicionarle. Miró a Bella a su lado, no queriendo creer lo que sospechaba.

_¿Sería ella?_

Bella le pilló mirándola. ―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó.

―Nada.

Bella suspiró, su exhalación sonó atronadora en la quietud del bosque. ―Crees que soy yo.

―¿Qué creo que eres tú?

―No te hagas el inocente, Edward. No te pega. ―Bella hizo una pausa, estirando la mano a su brazo y luego apartándola rápidamente cuando él se estremeció. Se sonrojó, apartando la mirada abruptamente, y él sintió un golpe de culpa al pensar que podía haber herido sus sentimientos.

―Crees que soy yo quien te traicionará. ―Ella no le dio la oportunidad de contestar antes de seguir―. Tampoco es que te culpe. Apenas me conoces y no he hecho mucho por ganarme tu confianza desde que nos conocimos. ―Empezó a caminar hacia delante de nuevo, sin mirar atrás para ver si él la seguía―. Pero no soy yo, para que lo sepas, y estoy dispuesta a esperar hasta que lo creas. Ni siquiera preguntaré por la caja que Alice mencionó, solo para probarte que no estoy reuniendo información para ir a buscarla sola.

Edward la miró alejarse, con una plomiza sensación retorciéndose en su estómago cuando se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, _no_ sospechaba de ella. No podía explicarlo, pero sabía -por alguna extraña razón- que podía confiar en ella.

―Smith, espera, ―dijo, levantando la voz para llamarla más alto cuando no se detuvo―. ¡Bella!

Ella se detuvo y él se apresuró a unirse a ella. Ella se pasó la mano por los ojos antes de girarse para mirarle y él se dio cuenta de que escondía lágrimas.

―¿Estás llorando?

Ella resopló. ―Por supuesto que no. Es solo... ―Movió una mano a su alrededor―. El polvo.

Edward rio. ―Debería haber sabido que nunca podrías traicionar a nadie, ―dijo con una sonrisita satisfecha―. Eres una mentirosa terrible, Smith. ―Ella resopló de nuevo y le dio la espalda, pero él le agarró el brazo para detener sus movimientos.

―Lo siento, ―dijo en voz baja.

Ella pestañeó sorprendida, abriendo la boca para responder pero sin que saliera ningún sonido.

Edward rio de nuevo. ―¿Te has quedado sin palabras, Smith? Si hubiera sabido que todo lo que hacía falta era una disculpa para tener un poco de paz y silencio, lo habría hecho antes.

Bella intentó fingir irritación, pero el retorcimiento de sus labios la delató.

―Realmente eres un bastardo. ―De alguna manera, las palabras salieron con bastante cariño.

Edward sonrió ampliamente, sacudiendo un dedo juguetonamente. ―Bueno, Smith, has conocido a mi padre, así que sabes que eso no es cierto.

Bella sacudió la cabeza exasperada. ―Es más un comentario sobre tu personalidad que sobre tu paternidad.

La mano de Edward voló a su pecho, su cara se tornó seria. ―Me hieres.

―De alguna manera, siento que tu ego sobrevivirá.

Se giraron juntos para salir del bosque mientras Edward resoplaba. ―Oh, Smith. ¿Qué haría sin tu encantadora conversación?

―Bueno, si Alice tiene razón, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que encontremos el tesoro y a Aro, y todo esto termine. Así que no tendrás que esperar mucho para saberlo, ―dijo las palabras con un tono bromista pero, por alguna razón, hicieron que Edward se sintiera bastante vacío. Ella le miró con curiosidad, notando obviamente la vacilación de sus pasos, y él se obligó a sonreír.

―Hablando de Alice, ―dijo―, la caja de la que habló es una caja de acertijos que una vez fue propiedad de Mellick. Creo que la otra mitad del mapa está dentro y tengo a varias personas buscándola para mí.

―¿Gente en la que puedes confiar?

Edward se encogió de hombros. ―A cambio de un precio. Ellos no saben nada del mapa, solo de la caja, y la promesa de una bonita recompensa debería ser suficiente.

Bella se mordió el labio mientras lo consideraba. ―Bueno, debes de tener razón si Alice dice que la tienes.

―Entonces, ¿significa eso que te has convertido en una creyente? ―La miró con cautela.

Bella se encogió de hombros. ―No tengo razones para dudar de Alice, ―explicó―. Y no tengo una idea mejor que seguir sus instrucciones.

Jasper les estaba esperando cuando volvieron a la casa, caminando de un lado a otro del porche delantero. Levantó la mirada mientras Bella y Edward se aproximaban y caminó hasta ellos. Como Edward, había optado por un traje sofisticado, dado su entorno temporal: gris oscuro con un chaleco esmeralda; el pelo rubio bien peinado y brillante en la luz del sol.

Movió la cabeza a modo de saludo para Bella y luego se giró hacia Edward. ―¿Has conseguido tus respuestas? ―preguntó.

―Algunas, ―contestó él―. Al igual que más preguntas. Pero eso no es raro cuando se trata de Alice.

Jasper rio, asintiendo mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. ―Sí, bueno, al menos has tenido _algo_ de éxito.

―¿Te has enterado de algo en el pueblo? ―preguntó Edward mientras se giraban para dirigirse hacia la casa. Jasper era excelente en reunir información, y Edward le había enviado para ver de qué podía enterarse sobre el lugar en que estaba Aro. Era difícil rastrearle mientras estaban en el barco, y él esperaba que tal vez en tierra firme hubiera algún rumor de dónde se le podía encontrar.

―Nada, ―dijo Jasper con un pesado suspiro―. Ninguna noticia de Aro... o de Hunter, ya que estamos. Las buenas noticias son que la Corona parece concentrada en buscar la _Flecha_ cerca de La Española.

―Hunter no, ―corrigió Edward―. Alice dice que ya está de camino.

Jasper frunció el ceño. ―¿Cómo de pronto?

―No lo sabía, pero nos vamos hacia Savannah al atardecer.

―¿Savannah? ―Jasper frunció ligeramente el ceño―. ¿Con qué propósito?

―Alice dice que es donde encontraremos la copa. 'Tras una puerta azul'.

―¿Una puerta azul? Bueno, eso debería ser sencillo. ¿Cuántas puertas puede haber en Savannah? ―Jasper rio mientras se acercaban a la casa. Sostuvo la puerta abierta para Bella con una ligera reverencia―. ¿Le has hecho a Alice alguna pregunta que tú tuvieras?

Bella pareció genuinamente sorprendida. ―No. Para ser honesta, ni se me había ocurrido.

―No importa. Ella ya sabrá las preguntas, al igual que las repuestas, ―dijo con una sonrisa de cariño―. Por supuesto, no las compartirá a no ser que preguntes.

―Ella dice que es maleducado, ―añadió Edward mientras les llevaba a la sala de estar, dejándose caer en el sillón―. Yo creo que solo disfruta atormentando a la gente.

Bella se sentó frente a Edward y vio como Jasper asumía su puesto habitual junto a la chimenea. ―¿Alguna vez le has preguntado _tú_ algo? ―preguntó.

Jasper se sonrojó ligeramente, llevando los ojos hacia la ventana para mirar en dirección de la cabaña de Alice. ―Sí. Una o dos veces.

―¿Se hizo realidad lo que dijo?

Jasper volvió a mirarla, tenía una suave sonrisa en la cara. ―Todavía no.

Un destello de movimiento en la ventana atrajo su mirada de nuevo mientras Alice salía del bosque. Su sonrisa creció y mantuvo la mirada fija en ella mientras decía, ―Si me excusáis. Tengo algunas... cosas de las que encargarme antes de que nos marchemos.

Movió la cabeza en dirección a Bella una vez antes de salir de la habitación. Edward se puso de pie, tomando su puesto junto a la chimenea y, tras un momento, vio a Jasper acercándose a Alice por la ventana. La peluca había desaparecido, su largo pelo estaba recogido contra su nuca, y se había limpiado la cara de los polvos y el kohl. Parecía muy joven, pensó él. Los dos se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon con juntos, con las caras brillantes.

―Están enamorados, ―dijo Bella en voz baja.

―Sí.

―¿Desde hace cuánto?

Edward suspiró. ―Desde siempre, parece.

―Tienen tan poco tiempo juntos... Debe ser difícil. ―Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana, apoyando la cara contra el frío cristal y viéndoles caminar por el borde del bosque―. Hay mucha tristeza aquí, ―murmuró―. Tu padre separado de Esme... tú separado de tu familia... Jasper y Alice.

Edward se aclaró la garganta pero no dijo nada. Bella se giró para mirarle con los ojos afligidos, y una ola de calidez le llenó. Parte de él anhelaba apartar sus dudas y cruzar la habitación para tomarla en sus brazos. Ella se inclinó ligeramente hacia él y, por un momento, se preguntó si ella habría estado pensando lo mismo.

Pensando en lo que había sido interrumpido en el granero.

Pero, con la misma rapidez, el momento pasó y Bella sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, volviendo al asiento.

―¿Crees...? ―empezó ella vacilante―, ¿...que cuando todo esto acabe volverás aquí?

Edward se tensó, pasando los dedos ligeramente por la repisa de la chimenea. ―Ya no hay lugar para mí aquí. Mi vida, tal como es, está en la _Flecha_.

―Ah, ―dijo ella―, sí, por supuesto. ―¿Había detectado él una nota de decepción en la voz de ella?

Por alguna razón, Edward sintió la necesidad de explicarse. ―Sería peligroso quedarme aquí. Soy, como bien sabes, un criminal. ―Cuando se giró para mirarla, la encontró mirándole con expresión impasible. Tragó, luchando contra la necesidad de removerse bajo su directo examen.

―Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo puedes vivir así? ―preguntó ella, su voz era apenas un susurro.

Edward le aguantó la mirada un momento antes de girarse para volver a mirar por la ventana.

―Tanto como deba, ―dijo.

\- . - . - . - . -

Había momentos en la vida de Jasper en que sentía que llevaba el peso del mundo sobre los hombros, cuando las responsabilidades que tenía -las promesas que había hecho- se convertían en una nube negra que le envolvía y que casi le quitaba el aliento.

Pero, cuando salió de la casa Cullen y vio a Alice de pie al otro lado del césped en la brillante luz del sol, todo el peso se derritió. Ella le vio y su cara floreció en una sonrisa, y él no pudo evitar devolvérsela. Su vestido dorado brillaba en el sol, las faldas flotaban alrededor de sus piernas en la ligera brisa. Ella se apartó algunos mechones de pelo de la cara y él aceleró el paso, ansioso por llegar a ella.

Cada momento era precioso.

―Bonito traje, ―bromeó ella mientras él se acercaba.

Jasper rio, incapaz de contenerse. ―Bueno, ya sabes. Cuando estás en Roma y todo eso...

Alice sonrió y él le cogió la mano, frotándola en suaves círculos con su pulgar. ―Nadie diría que eres un temido pirata, ―bromeó ella.

―No dejes que el caballeroso exterior te engañe, ―dijo él, inclinándose hacia ella mientras le guiñaba el ojo―. Soy un vil demonio en el interior, donde eso cuenta.

Le colocó la mano en el hueco de su codo, llevándola en su tranquilo paseo por la propiedad. Saludaron con asentimientos a las pocas personas que se encontraron -la mayoría estaban trabajando en los campos tras un breve descanso para comer- y disfrutaron de un agradable silencio. Jasper se deleitaba en esos momentos que pasaban juntos; aunque eran pocos y espaciados, los había atesorado desde la primera vez que puso los ojos en Alice hacía tantos años, cuando Edward había estado tan malherido que había tenido que volver a casa para recuperarse. Fue cuando Jasper se enteró de la verdad sobre la familia de Edward, y él había sido el único en que Edward confiaba lo suficiente como para que le llevara a casa.

Alice no había sido más que una niña de catorce años entonces, y había entrado en la habitación con mirada salvaje y frenética, calmándose solo cuando cogió la mano de Edward en la suya. No dejó su lado ni un momento los primeros días cuando el doctor dudaba si sobreviviría e, incluso cuando pareció que él había doblado una esquina, nunca se mantenía lejos de él durante mucho tiempo.

Entonces, una mañana, se aproximó a Jasper mientras él miraba hacia la colina, perdido en sus pensamientos. Ella le miró con cautela, las manos en las caderas, y entonces dijo simplemente, ―dame tu mano.

Jasper tenía apenas dieciocho años pero, cuando sus dedos tocaron los de ella, supo que no habría otra para él... lo supo incluso antes de que ella bajara la mirada para trazar una línea en la palma de su mano y luego le mirase a los ojos con una suave sonrisa.

―Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo, ―dijo. Jasper tuvo la más extraña necesidad de disculparse pero, antes de que pudiera, añadió―, y temo que tendré que esperar un poco más.

―¿A qué te refieres?

Jasper pudo sentir cada uno de sus dedos como si le estuvieran abrasando la piel, los ojos de ella eran oscuros e intensos mientras miraba fijamente lo de él.

―Debo pedirte un juramento, Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper supo que le prometería lo que fuera, pero aun así preguntó, ―¿Qué juramento?

Los ojos de Alice se vidriaron un momento antes de concentrarse en él de nuevo. ―Debes proteger a Edward, ―dijo―. Debes permanecer a su lado a toda costa.

Jasper se había sentido confundido por su petición. Edward y él habían sido amigos desde el primer momento en que puso un pie en la _Flecha_, y habían formado una alianza en aquellos días. Se cuidaban el uno al otro. De hecho, su amistad había sido lo que había salvado a Edward de la espada de Aro. Jasper sabía que Edward haría lo mismo por él si la situación se diera al contrario.

―Por supuesto, ―dijo rápidamente.

―No lo entiendes, Jasper, ―había añadido Alice, su voz había tomado un tono urgente―. Te estoy pidiendo que pongas a Edward por delante de ti, sus necesidades antes que las tuyas. Requerirá un gran sacrificio de tu parte, puede que incluso tu propia vida.

No puedo verlo con claridad, pero vuestros destinos están entrelazados, ―continuó―. Pero, para que todo sea como debería ser, no debes dejar su lado, no importa lo mucho que lo anheles. ―Las últimas palabras fueron dichas melancólicamente, con un brillo de lágrimas en los ojos―. No importa lo mucho que los _dos_ lo anhelemos.

―No lo entiendo, ―empezó Jasper, dejando de hablar mientras la miraba a los ojos. En ese momento, supo que le daría lo que fuera que pidiera―. Está bien, ―dijo―. Lo prometo.

Y Alice había sonreído tristemente antes de soltarle la mano. ―Estará bien, ―dijo―. Solo debemos ser pacientes.

Jasper no había sabido entonces a qué se refería exactamente pero, cuando Edward se convirtió en capitán y le nombró primer oficial, empezó a entender. Cuando una madrugada frente a una jarra de ron Edward había revelado su plan de matar a Aro -de encontrar el tesoro- se hizo incluso más claro.

Y, cada vez que volvió a Charles Towne, solo para dejar atrás Alice con cada fibra de su ser negándose a ello, comprendió verdaderamente lo que conllevaba su juramento.

Y aun así, lo mantuvo. Porque se lo había prometido a ella. Y nunca falló en su deber.

Se giró para mirarla brevemente asombrado como siempre incluso después de tantos años por la curva de su mejilla, por el suave resplandor de su piel. Ella le pilló mirándola, sonrojándose ligeramente.

―Así que... Edward ha dicho que vamos a Savannah, ―dijo un rato después―. A una puerta azul.

Alice solo inclinó la cabeza como reconocimiento.

―¿Había algo más? ―preguntó.

Alice solo le sonrió. ―Tenéis lo que necesitáis.

Jasper asintió, confiando en ella como siempre lo hacía, y se giraron hacia el camino que llevaba al arroyo. ―No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar, ―dijo―. ¿Cómo has estado?

―Bien, ―contestó ella―. Ya sabes cómo es esto. En realidad no cambia nada. El tiempo pasa, pero pasa con bastante lentitud, parece.

Jasper levantó una mano vacilante para acariciarle los dedos. ―Desearía...

Alice sacudió la cabeza, inclinándose hacia él ligeramente. ―Si los deseos fueran chelines, yo sería la mujer más rica de Carolina del Sur, ―dijo―. Los dos tenemos destinos que cumplir. Nuestro tiempo llegará.

―¿Estás segura? ―preguntó, mirándola a sus ojos oscuros―. ¿Está mal que te haga esperar así? A menudo me siento como el hombre más egoísta-

―No hay un solo hueso egoísta en tu cuerpo.

―Debería liberarte. Dejarte libre para encuentres un esposo, para que tengas hijos.

Alice se detuvo, sus ojos destellaron cuando se giró para mirarle. ―Suenas como mi padre.

Jasper se alejó unos pasos. ―Tal vez él tenga razón. Solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

―_Yo_ elijo lo que es mejor para mí, ―dijo Alice, cruzando hasta él para mirarle a los ojos―. Te elijo a ti.

―Y, ¿qué tengo que ofrecerte? ―preguntó―. No tengo hogar. No tengo nombre. No tengo fortuna...

―Jasper, sabes que no quiero ninguna de esas cosas, ―dijo, levantando las manos para ahuecarlas en su cara―. Pero tal vez seas tú el que se arrepiente. ―Su sonrisa cayó, sus ojos buscaron en los de él―. ¿Deseas libertad?

Las manos de él cubrieron las de ella. ―Nunca, ―dijo―. No hay otra para mí, Alice, no en esta vida. Y, aunque puede que me arrepienta de tener solo unos pocos momentos robados contigo, no es ningún esfuerzo para mí mantenerme al lado de Edward. Ya sabes que es como un hermano para mí.

Y esperaré eternamente por ti, si así es como debe ser.

Alice sonrió. ―Entonces debes confiar en mí. Todo esto terminará en lo mejor. ―Miró brevemente sobre su hombro y luego se puso de puntillas para besarle ligeramente en los labios. Jasper deseó que lo alargara, pero ella dio un paso atrás con una sonrisa.

―Además, ―dijo―. Puede que sea una dama mayor, pero no soy _tan _mayor. Apenas tengo veintiún años. Todavía hay tiempo para un esposo... ―Bajó las manos por sus brazos para cogerle las dos manos con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara―. Y para una familia.

Su sonrisa era infecciosa, y Jasper se encontró a sí mismo igualándola. ―Entonces, ¿estás segura de que todavía me quieres?

―Nadie más lo hará.

Al oír eso, Jasper levantó una ceja, mirando rápidamente a su alrededor antes de llevarla por el camino hasta el bosque. La dirigió profundamente dentro de los árboles y luego la atrajo a sus brazos.

―En ese caso, tal vez tenga que darte algo con lo que recordarme, ―dijo, bajando la cabeza para acariciarle el cuello con la nariz.

Alice soltó una risita. ―¿Y qué tenías en mente?

―Solo unas cuantas cosas que he aprendido de Edward sobre reclamar una dama.

Alice se estremeció. ―Por favor, no menciones a mi hermano en un momento como este.

Jasper soltó una risita. ―Entendido. ―La acercó más, rodeándole la pequeña cintura con los brazos. Los dedos de Alice subieron por sus brazos antes de entrelazarlos tras su cuello y él se inclinó para besarla una... dos veces, antes de suspirar profundamente y tomar su boca de forma más posesiva. Como siempre, en los brazos de Alice se sintió bien... como si volviera a casa tras un largo viaje.

Ella era su hogar, después de todo. No importaba dónde viajase, ella era lo que dirigía su vida. Su verdadero norte en medio de un vasto océano.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, los dos jadeando en busca de aliento, él la mantuvo cerca; susurrando promesas de amor, esperanza y futuro.

Y ella se las correspondió.

\- . - . - . - . -

Esperar al atardecer fue una tortura.

A Bella le parecía que el sol nunca se hundiría en el horizonte. Estaba con Edward y Jasper en los arbustos en que habían escondido el bote, examinando la playa en busca de señales de vida. El padre de Edward les había proveído caballos para el viaje, acompañándolos casi todo el camino antes de llevar las monturas de vuelta a casa, despidiéndose de ellos con un firme asentimiento y un ―que Dios os guarde. ―Hicieron el resto del camino a pie. El corazón de Bella latió acelerado todo el camino.

Creyó que se moriría en el lugar en que estaba cuando un par de soldados a caballo se acercaron, el sonido de los cascos era ahogado por el fango. Soltó un grito ahogado cuando pasaron cerca de su escondite y Edward le cogió la mano, dándole un fuerte apretón como advertencia. Ella se agarró a él, apenas atreviéndose a respirar hasta que los hombres desaparecieron de la vista por la playa.

―Está bien, ―murmuró Edward, con los labios cerca de su oreja. Su aliento le hizo cosquillas en la piel y se estremeció, cerrando brevemente los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que todavía le agarraba la mano y le soltó abruptamente, alejándose un paso y casi tropezando fuera del arbusto.

Edward la agarró, sus grandes manos se cerraron en sus caderas para enderezarla.

―Cuidado, ―dijo, su voz era baja y su ojo brillaban en la desvaneciente luz del sol―. No te me desmayes ahora, Smith.

La piel de Bella se calentó, su boca se secó y se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos. La mirada de él bajo, siguiendo el movimiento mientras su propia boca se curvaba en una sonrisita de satisfacción. La miró a sus sobresaltados ojos, apretando los dedos en su cintura, y la respiración de Bella se atascó mientras empezaba a sentirse mareada.

Demasiado para su plan de no acercarse a él. En realidad, en ese momento no podía recordar el razonamiento de eso. Parecía un poco tonto cuando estar cerca de él se sentía tan bien.

Una garganta se aclaró. ―El sol está bajando, ―dijo Jasper con una mirada mordaz, empezando a apartar las ramas que camuflaban el bote―. Tal vez vosotros dos podríais continuar esa discusión más tarde.

Edward se apartó, manteniendo un momento la mirada antes de volverse para ayudar a Jasper a arrastrar el bote hasta el agua. Bella examinó la playa, caminando tras ellos y cogiendo la mano de Jasper cuando se la ofreció para ayudarla a subir al bote. Él se quedó helado, girando la cabeza sorprendido, y Bella siguió su mirada para ver a Alice parada en la playa a corta distancia. Jasper ayudó a Bella a subir al bote y se giró hacia Edward.

―Solo será un momento, ―dijo en voz baja.

Edward asintió y Bella se colocó en el banco, mirando a Jasper aproximarse a Alice. Hablaron en voz baja un momento, perdiéndose éstas entre el choque de las olas. Entonces Alice se llevó la mano a la nuca y tiró del lazo de su pelo, atándolo en la muñeca de Jasper. Él levantó la mano, tocándole la cara casi con reverencia, y Bella apartó la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzada de presenciar un momento tan íntimo. Vio a Edward al otro lado del bote, con la mirada centrada resueltamente en el agua. La pilló mirándole y se aclaró la garganta.

―Los vientos están con nosotros, ―dijo―. El viaje a Savannah debería ser corto.

Bella asintió. ―Eso está bien. ―Examinó su perfil, la fuerte línea de su mandíbula... su garganta, que en ese momento quedaba al descubierto ya que había cambiado su fijo traje y corbata por su habitual camisa de cuello abierto, calzones y botas. Él tragó y, en la débil luz, ella pudo distinguir el movimiento de su nuez al subir y bajar. Se giró hacia ella de nuevo y ella se sonrojó, avergonzada por haber sido pillada comiéndosele con los ojos.

Tenía que mejorar en eso.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, así que le echó un vistazo, solo para encontrarle mirándola con cautela. Se pasó la lengua por los labios. ―Smith... yo...

Jasper, por supuesto, eligió ese momento para acercarse al bote, echando dentro una gran bolsa de tela que cayó con un ruido seco. ―De parte de Alice, ―le dijo a Bella―. Ha dicho que es algo que encontrarás útil en los próximos días. ―Se agachó para empujar el bote de la playa, mirando a Edward que todavía no se había movido.

―¿Edward? ¿Estás listo?

Edward se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a ayudarle con la tarea. Pisaron el agua, dándole un empujón al bote antes de subirse y colocarse a los remos. Bella miró sobre su hombro y encontró a Alice todavía parada en la playa, el viento le movía las faldas y su pelo volaba salvajemente alrededor de su cabeza. Bella levantó una mano para despedirse y Alice devolvió el gesto antes de desvanecerse en la oscuridad.

Bella se dio la vuelta mientras salían lentamente del puerto y a mar abierto, el silencio era denso a su alrededor. Edward se negó a mirarla a los ojos, con la mirada fija en algún punto sobre el hombro de ella. La melancolía de Jasper era algo tangible, y el corazón de Bella se partió cuando vio el lazo amarillo que asomaba por el borde de la manga de su camisa. El bajo chapoteo de los remos fijó un sencillo ritmo y, poco después, habían dejado atrás la costa y estaban rodeados solo por agua oscura hasta donde podían ver.

Cuando la amenazadora sombra de un barco apareció frente a ellos, Bella soltó un suspiro de alivio. Edward miró sobre su hombro y luego le dio un golpecito con el codo a Jasper para llamar su atención. Los dos dejaron abruptamente de remar e intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

―¿Qué va mal? ―preguntó ella. Edward presionó un dedo contra sus labios, inclinándose hacia delante para susurrarle al oído; sus palabras hicieron que le recorriese un escalofrío.

―Esa no es la _Flecha_.

Bella se echó hacia atrás, con la boca abierta por el horror mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el barco que tenían delante; hombres se movían por la cubierta, llevando faroles y gritando órdenes mientras se dirigían hacia el puerto. Soltó un grito ahogado cuando se dio cuenta de que era el _Intrépido_, el barco del Comodoro Hunter.

Alice tenía razón.

Jasper le dio un golpecito en el brazo a Edward, apuntando hacia la izquierda, y Bella entrecerró los ojos, casi incapaz de distinguir la forma de otro barco en la distancia. Edward asintió y los dos empezaron a remar de nuevo, la tensión se palpaba en cada movimiento de los remos. Los tres mantuvieron los ojos fijos en el _Intrépido_ mientras se alejaban cada vez más, esperando a que alguien gritara -que alguien les viera y entraran en acción. Pero, aparentemente, los faroles del barco de Hunter solo servían para mejorar la vista del agua que les rodeaba, porque Bella no oyó ninguna alerta -ninguna señal de que el barco de la Corona había visto el bote o la _Flecha_.

Aun así, ella no respiró tranquila hasta que alcanzaron el barco de Edward y sus pies pisaron firmemente la cubierta.

Con silenciosa eficiencia, la tripulación zarpó, alejándose de Charles Towne y del Comodoro Hunter tan rápido como era posible. Tenían que dirigirse al noreste para evitarle, dando un rodeo para acercarse a Savannah cuando estuvieran seguros de que ya no había amenaza. Edward despachó a Jasper con un movimiento de la cabeza, girándose para discutir el rumbo con Crowley y, tras una breve charla con Jacob, Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar a las bodegas. Caminó hacia las habitaciones del capitán, pero luego decidió que en realidad necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas con sus pensamientos... tiempo para absorber todo lo que había aprendido sobre Edward y su familia. Tiempo para pensar en lo que obviamente estaba creciendo entre ellos y lo que debería hacer sobre ello.

Así que, en su lugar, se dispuso a buscar la pequeña sala de almacenaje en que había dormido mientras se hacía pasar por Smith. Por hábito, examinó rápidamente el pasillo, aunque no había razón por la que nadie fuera a cuestionar sus actos en ese momento, antes de abrir la puerta y deslizarse en el interior. Para su sorpresa, no se encontró con oscuridad dentro, sino con el suave brillo de un farol que estaba sobre una caja girada. Jasper levantó la mirada de donde estaba sentado al otro lado de la caja con una jarra de ron en las manos.

―¿Te has perdido? ―preguntó él, llevándose la jarra a los labios y tomando un profundo trago.

―No... yo... ―empezó ella―. No siento. No quería molestar... ―Empezó a girarse hacia la puerta.

―Para nada, ―dijo él―. Supongo que no me importaría tener algo de compañía, si no te importa que me ponga descomunalmente borracho. ―Tomó otro trago de la jarra, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano y mirándola con cautela―. De hecho, parece que a ti también te vendría bien un trago.

Bella vaciló, entonces se dio cuenta de que era posible que eso fuera exactamente lo que necesitaba. No compadecerse y pensar y obsesionarse con todo, sino olvidarse de ello -aunque solo fuera durante unas pocas horas. Volvió a entrar, cerrando la puerta tras ella antes de cruzar la habitación. Jasper estiró el brazo para empujar otra caja hacia ella y ella se sentó encima, intentando no mirar fijamente el lazo que llevaba atado en la muñeca. Sin embargo, él notó su interés y dejó la jarra en la mesa mientras pasaba el dedo ligeramente por ella.

―Quería que tuviera algo que me hiciera recordarla, ―murmuró, sus palabras ya empezaban a salir arrastradas―. Como si pudiera olvidarla.

―Lo siento.

―No hace falta, ―dijo él, cogiendo la jarra y tomando otro trago antes de ofrecérsela a Bella con una ceja levantada. Bella la cogió de él, inclinándola hacia sus labios y tomando un trago vacilante. El ron ardió al bajar, pero se había acostumbrado un poco a ello últimamente y dio otro trago antes de devolvérsela a Jasper.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, el único sonido era el del ron mientras se pasaban la jarra de uno a otro. El cuerpo de Bella se llenó de una lánguida calidez, su cabeza se suavizó y adquirió una ligera sensación de mareo.

Finalmente, Jasper habló.

―¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Inmediatamente, los pensamientos de Bella volaron a Edward. Frunció el ceño. ―En realidad no. ¿Y tú?

―En realidad no. ―Inclinó su caja hacia atrás, balanceándola sobre un lado. Tomó otro trago, removiendo el ron en su boca antes de tragarlo. Cuando la miró, Bella notó que sus ojos parecían un poco vidriados. Por supuesto, cada vez era más difícil saberlo, ya que parecía haber dos de él.

―Es solo que hice un juramento, ―dijo, inclinándose hacia delante, equivocándose al juntar su codo con su rodilla un par de veces antes de hacer contacto y apoyarse―. Me hizo prometerlo, ¿sabes? Y, debido a esa promesa, no puedo estar con ella.

―¿Qué tipo de promesa?

Él movió una mano en el aire. ―Cuidar de Edward, por supuesto. Protegerle. ¡Como si él necesitara protección!

Bella se balanceó un poco en su asiento, agarrándose mientras intentaba enfocarse. ―¿Alice te obligó a hacer una promesa?

Jasper rio. ―¿Quién más?

―Y, ¿ahora tienes que quedarte con Edward y no puedes estar con ella?

Jasper chasqueó los dedos. ―Sí.

―Pero... eso es tan... ―Bella buscó la palabra, pero ésta parecía eludirla―. Es tan... tan... ―hipó―, ..._triste_.

―Sí, ―dijo Jasper con un suspiro.

―Porque la _amas_, ―dijo Bella con tono de lamento, sobrepasada de repente por la emoción. Estiró la mano hacia el brazo de Jasper, casi cayéndose de su caja en el intento―. La _amas_, ―repitió ella un poco más alto.

―Sí.

Ella se puso de pie, las rodillas le fallaron un momento antes de cruzar hasta el ojo de buey. ―Así que ahora ella está ahí fuera... ¡y tú estás atrapado en este estúpido barco! ―Bella le dio una patada a la pared, y luego otra para no quedarse corta.

―No's estúpido, ―dijo él arrastrando las palabras.

―¡Lo es! ―Dio otra patada.

Jasper eructó.

―Eso es asqueroso, ―dijo Bella, arrugando la nariz.

―Perdone, Su Majestad.

Ella movió una mano para despacharle, levantando la jarra para tomar otro trago. ―No deberías renunciar a Alice, ―dijo, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo pesadamente en su caja―. No puedes dejar que toda esta tontería se interponga en el camino del amor verdadero.

―Mira quien fue a hablar, ―respondió él, quitándole la jarra.

―¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

―Me refiero a ti y Edward, por supuesto, ―dijo, conteniendo otro eructo―. Tanto tocarse y mirarse y suspirar... es ridic... ridic... ―Jasper sacudió la cabeza―. ¡Ridículo! ―exclamó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Bella pestañeó. ―¿Suspirar?

―Ya sabes... ―Se presionó la mano contra el pecho, fingiendo un grito ahogado―. Todos los gritos ahogados y la respiración atascada y los jadeos...

―¡Yo nunca he jadeado!

―Estaba hablando de Edward.

Con eso, la cara de Bella se calentó. Jasper movió un dedo en su dirección acusadoramente. ―Te gusta.

―¡No!

―¡Sí!

Bella soltó un suspiro de resignación. ―No importa. ―Se inclinó hacia delante en la caja que usaban como mesa. Era sorprendentemente cómoda―. La cosa es: él es un pirata, ―confió.

Jasper resopló. ―Ya lo sabía.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en la caja, descansando la frente en los listones de madera mientras murmuraba. ―Así que su vida está en el mar y toda esa basura. No hay lugar para alguien como yo.

Jasper se mantuvo en silencio un largo momento y, cuando Bella giró la cabeza en la improvisada mesa para mirarle, medio esperaba encontrarle dormido. En su lugar, él la miraba con los párpados medio caídos.

―No deberías renunciar a él, ―dijo, imitando sus palabras de antes.

―¿Con qué fin? ―preguntó ella, sintiendo un peso en su corazón―. Cuando todo esto acabe, nuestros caminos se separarán.

―Muchas cosas pueden pasar antes de que todo esto haya terminado.

―Supongo, ―concedió ella―. Pero nada cambiará el resultado.

Jasper sonrió. ―No puedes saber eso. Alice siempre dice que lo mejor del futuro es que siempre puede cambiar.

Ella se enderezó, la cabeza le daba vueltas. ―¿Realmente crees eso? ―Tuvo el breve pensamiento de que tal vez se arrepintiera por la mañana, pero estiró la mano hacia la jarra igualmente.

Jasper tomó otro trago antes de dársela. ―No estoy seguro, ―admitió―. Pero Alice sí. Y ella debería saberlo.

Bella asintió y tomó otro trago mientras caían en el silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos -un silencio solo roto por el ruido del ron y los suaves sonidos del mar mientras cortaban el camino hacia su siguiente destino.

* * *

Es muy tarde aquí, así que como siempre espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

El adelanto del capitulo 14 ya está en mi blog.

-Bells :)


	14. Y una Botella de Ron

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CUTLASS**

_**La expedición ha llegado a Boston y se dirige al sur. Cada día me acerco a mi meta, pero el miedo a ellos y a los temidos piratas de la zona me obligan a tener cuidado cuando preferiría actuar con rapidez.**_

_**Cuando encuentre lo que busco, sé ahora que debo encontrar también una forma de protegerlo.**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 2 de febrero, 1666**_

Capitulo catorce – Y una Botella de Ron

Edward examinó el horizonte a través del catalejo, pero no pudo distinguir nada en la oscuridad. No había señales de un barco que les persiguiera y, por el momento, estaban tan en mar abierto que no había señales tampoco de la costa. Solo su brújula y las estrellas sobre él le aseguraban el rumbo. Cerró con fuerza el catalejo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del abrigo.

―Me voy a mi habitación, ―le dijo a Crowley mientras éste dominaba el timón―. Navegaremos toda la noche. Despiértame cuando nos acerquemos a Savannah.

―Sí, señor.

―Y si hay señales de que ese bastardo, Hunter, está cerca...

Crowley asintió ―Le avisaré inmediatamente, Capitán.

―Bien. ―Edward echó una mirada al otro lado de la cubierta, preguntándose a dónde habría ido Bella―. Bien, ―repitió distraído, girándose para dirigirse a sus habitaciones con un tipo extraño de excitación creciendo en su pecho. Su cabeza había estado ocupada desde que volvieron al barco, concentrado en su destino y en evitar a Hunter; pero, ahora que el peligro parecía haber pasado, tenía la repentina necesidad de ver a Bella de nuevo mientras los recuerdos de su encuentro en el granero destellaban en su memoria, abrasando su piel.

No estaba seguro, para ser honesto, de qué pasaría exactamente cuando estuvieran de nuevo a solas. Sabía lo que deseaba -lo que su cuerpo anhelaba-, pero también sabía lo que le decía su mente en momentos más racionales.

Parecía que la mente y el cuerpo se contradecían en lo que se refería a Bella Swan.

Aun así, necesitaba descansar, ¿no? Y hacerlo significaba volver a sus habitaciones. El hecho de que sus pasos se acelerasen cuando se acercaba a la puerta que llevaba a las bodegas tenía más que ver con la llamada de su cama que con el hecho de que Bella también estaría ahí, tumbada en su camastro al otro lado de la habitación.

Suave y cálida, dócil mientras dormía.

Edward tragó con dificultad, sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarársela. Era un hombre adulto, por el amor de Dios, no un chico de colegio enamorado. Su vida estaba ante él. Una vida en el mar -una vida seguramente corta- centrada en la venganza, el tesoro, el placer...

_Placer._

Un recuerdo le asaltó: Bella en sus brazos, agarrándose a su cuello mientras su boca se abría para él. La cálida humedad de su lengua... las suaves curvas rindiéndose tentadoras a sus dedos... los bajos gemidos...

Edward se detuvo abruptamente en el exterior de su puerta, luchando contra la necesidad de golpear la madera con el puño. Necesitaba recuperar el control sobre sí mismo. Bella Swan, a pesar de la reciente evidencia que probaba lo contrario, era una dama -una dama destinada a volver a la sociedad, un lugar en que él nunca podría volver a poner los pies. Una vez que hubiera encontrado justicia por la muerte de su padre, cogería su parte del tesoro y se haría una vida... se casaría... tendría una familia.

Otro hombre sentiría sus placeres un día, un hombre que lo mereciese más. Un hombre capaz de darle a Bella lo que él no podía. El pensamiento dejó un sabor amargo en la boca de Edward, pero sabía que era la única manera.

Después de todo, Edward conocía las realidades del mundo. Había damas. Había sirvientas. Y había putas.

Y sabia muy bien cuál estaba destinada para él.

Así que, respirando profundamente para solidificar su resolución, Edward cuadró los hombros y entró en la habitación.

No tenía porqué haberse preocupado, sin embargo, porque cuando miró hacia el camastro de Bella, encontró la cama bien hecha. Barrió la habitación con la mirada.

―¿Smith?

Pero no hubo respuesta. Frunciendo el ceño, fue hasta su escritorio para encender un farol, pero la iluminación siguió sin revelar su presencia.

_¿Dónde estaba?_

Edward llevó el farol hasta la puerta y asomó la cabeza fuera, examinando rápidamente el pasillo.

―¿Smith?

Cuando solo recibió silencio en las bodegas y los débiles sonidos de la parte superior, los pensamientos de Edward volaron a Newton en primer lugar. No sería raro que la moza se hubiera puesto a vagar por el barco en medio de la noche sin pensar en su seguridad y, a pesar de su reciente castigo, Newton no dudaría en aprovecharse. El bastardo no era de los que pensaban en las consecuencias de sus actos, y unos momentos de placer superarían cualquier dolor que quedara del látigo, o del cubo de Bella, ya que estamos.

Por no mencionar que Edward estaba seguro de que Newton sentía que tenía que devolvérsela a Bella. Su orgullo había sido golpeado y Edward había notado las miradas de odio que le lanzaba a ella; era posible que les hubiera quitado importancia cuando debería haber hecho algo. Con un estremecimiento de determinación, cruzó resueltamente la cubierta, ignorando la mirada inquisitiva de Crowley, y bajó a la cubierta de los cañones. Mantuvo el farol en alto, mirando entre los cañones y las pilas de balas y munición, y moviéndose entre las hamacas llenas de hombres que roncaban. Se detuvo ante la puerta de la pequeña habitación en que dormía el Artillero Jefe, mirando a su alrededor antes de levantar el puño para llamar.

Se detuvo con la mano a medio levantar por los característicos sonidos que venían del interior. Conteniendo el aliento, Edward presionó la oreja a la puerta y el asombro se convirtió en furia por los masculinos gemidos de placer desinhibido que atravesaban la madera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, atravesó la puerta, agarrando el farol tan fuerte que tenía los nudillos blancos.

―¡Suéltala! ―exclamó, con la mirada enloquecida mientras llevaba la mano a la espada.

No tendría que haberse molestado.

Newton le miró con la boca abierta desde donde estaba tumbado en su estrecho camastro, las sábanas estaban caídas alrededor de sus piernas. Miró al capitán helado por el asombro, su cara estaba pálida en la luz del farol, el morado en sus ojos y en su nariz hinchada hacía un oscuro contraste contra su piel. Edward frunció el ceño por la confusión un momento después cuando se dio cuenta de que el Artillero Jefe estaba solo en la cama. Se giró rápidamente, buscando a Bella, pero la habitación estaba vacía. Volviéndose a Newton, que todavía no se había movido, su mirada vagó por la figura del hombre, abriendo los ojos como platos en entendimiento cuando encontró su mano todavía en su polla.

Edward volvió a mirar rápidamente a la cara de Newton. El armador parecía haber recuperado sus facultades, porque se sentó rápidamente y bajó la mano para subirse las sábanas hasta el regazo antes de aclararse la garganta.

―¿Hay algún problema, Capitán? ―preguntó―. ¿Nos atacan? ―Estiró la mano por el borde de la cama para coger sus pantalones, listo para ir a su puesto.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, apartando la mirada del hombre. ―No... no... creí... había oído... ―tartamudeó, incapaz de formar una frase coherente.

Newton se tensó un poco. ―No hay reglas sobre que los hombres obtengan placer en su tiempo libre, ¿no? ―preguntó.

―Por supuesto que no. ―Edward caminó de espaldas hacia la puerta―. Solo... asegúrate de obtener suficientes horas de sueño, ―soltó, cubriendo su vergüenza con una brusca orden―. ¡No toleraré que te duermas en tu puesto!

Newton le miró con cautela antes de volver a tumbarse en la cama. ―Sí, Capitán.

Edward asintió, girándose hacia la puerta. ―Continúe, ―murmuró antes de salir y cerrar fuertemente la puerta detrás de él. Se inclinó hacia atrás, golpeándola ligeramente con la cabeza.

―¿Señor? ―dijo Newton desde el interior.

―Nada, ―contestó Edward, girándose para marcharse antes de avergonzarse más.

Se lo sacudió y sus pensamientos volvieron rápidamente a su tarea. Sosteniendo el farol en alto, cruzó de nuevo la cubierta de los cañones, deteniéndose al ver la enorme figura de Jacob Black, con los brazos y las piernas colgando de su hamaca mientras roncaba ligeramente. Se acercó a él, estirando el brazo para darle un golpecito en el hombro.

―Black, ―siseó. Luego más fuerte―, ¡Black!

Jacob se despertó sobresaltado, casi cayéndose de la hamaca mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Se rindió, medio sentándose en su lugar.

―¿Capitán? ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó, frotándose los ojos.

―¿Has visto a Bella?

―¿Bella? ―repitió―. No, no desde que volvisteis de tierra firme. ―Los pensamientos de Jacob siguieron obviamente el mismo camino que los de Edward, porque se enderezó y se puso alerta―. Newton, ―dijo.

―No, ―le aseguró Edward―. Acabo de mirar. Newton está... solo.

―Oh, bueno, eso está bien entonces. ―Jacob se relajó ligeramente pero intentó bajarse de la hamaca―. Te ayudaré a buscarla.

―No. ―Edward levantó una mano―. No es necesario. Lo más seguro es que hubiera ido a dar un paseo por el barco y ya esté de vuelta en mis habitaciones.

―¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó Jacob, pero ya estaba bostezando.

―Duerme. Volveré si te necesito.

Jacob solo asintió y cerró los ojos cuando Edward se fue por el pasillo que llevaba a la bodega de carga. Era posible que Bella hubiera estado curioseando -le pegaba mucho- y hubiera pedido la noción del tiempo. Asomó la cabeza en varias salas de almacenaje mientras caminaba metódicamente por el pasillo, mirando entre montones de cajas y barriles. Medio creía que se encontraría también con Jasper; el hombre raramente bebía, pero no sería extraño que tras una visita a Charles Towne su primer oficial terminara en una esquina oscura con una botella o dos de ron. Edward lo pasaba por algo en su mayor parte porque Jasper siempre estaba en su puesto la mañana siguiente, listo para trabajar y siendo los ojos enrojecidos y la mandíbula sin afeitar las únicas muestras de sus actividades de la noche anterior.

Tampoco es que Edward fuera a negarle a su amigo una noche de ahogar sus penas. Se lo había ganado más que de sobra.

Edward dobló una esquina y se detuvo, inclinando la cabeza al oír los sonidos ahogados detrás de la puerta que tenía delante. No pudo entender lo que decían pero, un momento después, estalló una risa estridente y pudo identificar una de las voces como decididamente femenina.

_Bella._

Edward soltó un suspiro de alivio, seguido rápidamente de un rechinar de dientes por la frustración y el enfado. Ahí estaba él, preocupado por la seguridad de Bella, despertando a su tripulación debido a su preocupación, y ella había estado ahí abajo riendo sin una preocupación en el mundo con―

_¿Con quién estaba?_

Ella rio de nuevo y se escuchó una risita de tono más bajo que acompañó al sonido. Edward no pudo soportarlo más. Abrió de golpe la puerta, listo para aplastarle la cabeza a cualquiera que fuera el hombre que hubiera tenido la audacia de acercarse a su mujer... de reír con ella... de...

Se detuvo abruptamente al ver la escena que tenía delante ―Bella apoyada en una caja girada frente a Jasper, que aparentemente había abandonado su propia caja para espatarrarse en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Había un pequeño farol en otra caja entre ellos, una jarra de ron peligrosamente colocada en el borde y una segunda jarra vacía en el suelo a los pies de Bella. La risa se cortó cuando él entró y los dos le miraron con expresiones iguales ―las bocas ligeramente abiertas y los ojos abiertos como platos y pestañeando lentamente.

―¿Qué está pasando aquí?

―¡Edward! ―Bella se puso de pie de un salto―. Quiero decir... Capitán... Quiero decir... ¡Capitán Edward! ―Empezó a caminar hacia él, tropezando ligeramente cuando golpeó con el pie la jarra de ron vacía. Ella la miró fijamente, como si se sintiera ofendida un momento antes de seguir.

―¿Smith? ¿Estás borracha? ―Miró acusadoramente a Jasper, pero el primer oficial solo se encogió de hombros, cogiendo su jarra para tomar otro trago.

―¡No estoy borracha! ―exclamó ella, balanceándose frente a él ligeramente y luego hipando. Se presionó los dedos contra los labios―. Perdón, ―dijo, echando una mirada a Jasper antes de estallar en risitas. Jasper empezó a reír también, deslizándose incluso más por la pared, y Edward luchó contra la necesidad de tirarles a los dos por la borda.

―¡Whitlock! ¡Se ha bebido hasta el agua del mar! ¿Cómo has podido dejar que se pusiera así?

―¡Hey! ―Bella entrecerró los ojos y le golpeó con el dedo en el pecho―. ¡No te enfades con Jasper! ―le golpeó de nuevo―. Él es un buen ―_golpe_― hombre. ―_Golpe_―. Incluso para ser un pirata.

―¡Oh, yo también te quiero! ―gritó Jasper desde el suelo, levantando la jarra en un saludo militar. Al ver la mirada furiosa de Edward, añadió―, no es culpa mía, Capitán. A la moza le gusta el ron. ―Eructó sonoramente y Bella soltó risitas de nuevo.

―Perdón, ―dijo, arrastrando la palabra.

―Me gusta, ―susurró Bella audiblemente, inclinándose hacia Edward guiñándole un ojo conspiratoriamente―. Me hace sentir... _cálida_. ―Se balanceó de un lado a otro y estiró el brazo para enderezarse, su palma aterrizó en el pecho de Edward. Él siseó por el roce, tomado por sorpresa por el calor que su mano radiaba a través de su camisa. Ella levantó la mirada hacia él, con los ojos vidriados, y se humedeció los labios con la lengua; bajó la mirada a su boca antes de levantarla lentamente a sus ojos. La respiración de Edward se atascó, estaba maravillado por la invitación que vio en sus ojos y, por un momento, consideró aceptarla.

Entonces hipó de nuevo y empezó a soltar risitas, y Edward abandonó todo pensamiento romántico con ella en el estado en que se encontraba.

―Vamos entonces, Smith, ―dijo con una risa de resignación―. Vamos a llevarte a la cama, ¿sí?

―¡A la cama, _sí_! ―exclamó con una sonrisa maliciosa, girándose para despedirse de Jasper con la mano―. Buenas noches, Jasper. ¡Me voy a la cama con Edward! ―Rio de nuevo, estirando la mano hacia el brazo de Edward mientras él abría la puerta.

Él sacudió la cabeza mientras la miraba con una media sonrisa divertida. ―Asegúrate de apagar el farol, ―le dijo a Jasper―. No toleraré que quemes mi barco.

―Sí, Capitán, ―dijo Jasper arrastrando las palabras, inclinándose hacia delante para apagar el farol de un soplido antes de acurrucarse en el suelo y echarse su abrigo sobre los hombros como una improvisada manta. Ya estaba medio dormido cuando Edward cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Bella tropezó, colgándose a su brazo, y él se soltó de su agarre, moviéndola para sostenerla por la cintura. Ella se inclinó pesadamente contra él, su esencia se mezcló con la del ron en su aliento de una forma sorprendentemente agradable. Edward la llevó por el pasillo, inclinándose para susurrar mientras se acercaban a la cubierta de los cañones.

―Ahora guarda silencio, ―murmuró, rozándole la oreja con los labios―. Los hombres necesitan descansar.

Bella tembló como respuesta, pero no dijo nada mientras atravesaban la atestada cubierta de los cañones, saliendo después a la cubierta principal y al aire fresco. Ella se inclinó hacia atrás, casi cayéndose.

―¡Mira todas las estrellas! ―exclamó, tropezando y saliéndose de su agarre y cayendo al suelo, con todas las faldas a su alrededor. Pestañeó sorprendida y luego estalló en risas. Edward oyó otra risita ahogada al otro lado de la cubierta, donde Crowley les miraba divertido.

―¿Va todo bien, Capitán? ―preguntó sarcásticamente.

―Vuelve a tu puesto, ―murmuró Edward, agachándose para levantar a Bella en sus brazos. Ella medio gritó, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos mientras él ajustaba su agarre.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó ella. Su tono era una mezcla de indignación y confusión―. Soy completamente capaz de caminar, ¿sabes?

―Aparentemente no, ―contestó Edward mientras seguía caminando hacia sus habitaciones, el farol colgaba de sus dedos al lado de ella―. Maldición, Smith. Realmente no puedes contener tus espíritus, ¿verdad?

―Puedo contenerlos perfectamente, gracias, ―gruñó ella―. Aunque, si lo piensas, es bastante ridículo, ¿no? ―Hipó―. ¿Cómo puedes contener espíritus? Se te deslizarían entre los dedos. ―Movió los dedos para enfatizar su punto―. A no ser que tengas una copa... ―Dejó de hablar cuando Edward la acercó a él, protegiéndole la cabeza mientras cruzaban el umbral que llevaba a las bodegas. Edward sintió su nariz presionada contra su cuello, y ella inhaló profundamente.

Él aflojó su agarre, mirándola con cautela. ―¿Acabas de _olerme_, Smith?

―Hueles bien, ―murmuró, pestañeando somnolientamente―. Como a jabón y cuero y... _hombre_. ―Echó la cabeza atrás y él creyó oírla añadir―, delicioso, ―pero no estaba seguro.

Con un poco de dificultad, llegó a sus habitaciones y depositó a Bella en su cama con tanto cuidado como pudo. Cuando se enderezó para apartarse, ella le agarró con un gemido.

―No te vayas, ―murmuró.

Edward no pudo evitar una sonrisa de cariño mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara sonrojada. ―Dormiré en el camastro esta noche.

―No.

―¿No?

Bella le miró brevemente antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo. ―Puede que tenga un mal sueño. Puede que tú tengas un mal sueño. Deberías... quedarte conmigo... solo por si acaso.

Edward vaciló, inseguro de cómo proceder. No quería aprovecharse de Bella en el estado en que estaba pero, al mismo tiempo, ese camastro tenía una pinta extremadamente incómoda. Lo miró con cautela, removiéndose en su lugar por la indecisión.

―¿Ahora eres un caballero? ―preguntó Bella sarcásticamente.

Edward resopló. ―No soy- ―empezó―. Vale, apártate, ―murmuró, sentándose en el borde de la cama y quitándose las botas. Se quitó la camisa y los pantalones y se metió en la cama, tapándoles con las mantas a los dos―. No digas que no he intentado proteger tu virtud, ―dijo, mirando a Bella que estaba acurrucada a su lado. Ella solo roncó ligeramente como respuesta, dormida ya.

Edward exhaló pesadamente. ―Smith, vas a ser mi muerte, me temo, ―murmuró, estirando la mano para bajar un dedo por su mejilla. Ella suspiró, acercándose a su roce ligeramente, y él se apartó, mirándola dormir un momento. Incapaz de resistirse, se incorporó un poco y se agachó para presionar un casto beso a un lado de su boca.

―Buenas noches, Smith. Dulces sueños.

Los labios de ella se curvaron un poco como respuesta y Edward rio por lo bajo mientras estiraba el brazo para apagar el farol y caer en un necesitado sueño.

\- . - . - . - . -

En la costa de Carolina del Sur, el Comodoro James Hunter estaba sentado a su escritorio en sus habitaciones, molesto y taciturno. Ni siquiera se molestó en encender un farol, su humor era tan malo que la oscuridad era bienvenida, dejando que le rodeara en una ciega nube para que no necesitase poner los ojos en aquellos que le habían fallado tan completamente.

El teniente Cameron entró con su propio farol y el comodoro entrecerró los ojos por la luz. Cameron se puso rápidamente el farol tras la espalda para atenuarla ligeramente.

―¿Alguna noticia? ―gruñó Hunter.

―Nada de utilidad, Señor, ―contestó Cameron―. El primer oficial, Whitlock, ha sido visto en el pueblo haciendo preguntas, pero nadie ha mencionado a Cullen.

―Por supuesto que no, ―escupió Hunter, poniéndose de pie tan rápido que su silla cayó al suelo―. Pero, donde está Whitlock, está Cullen. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Cameron no tenía ni idea de como responder a eso, así que no dijo nada.

―¿Qué pasa con la bruja? ―preguntó. Hunter sabía que Cullen consultaba a su medio-hermana, una adivinadora de cierto peso en la zona. Se enorgullecía de su conocimiento sobre la familia del pirata y mantenía la información protegida. _Él _era el que atraparía a Cullen, no alguna nueva promesa en busca de arrebatarle su ascenso en sus narices. No, él ―y algunos pocos de sus tripulantes de confianza― era los únicos que conocían la conexión de Cullen con Carolina del Sur, y Hunter pretendía que siguiera siendo así.

―Clama no haber visto a Cullen en casi un año.

―Por supuesto que sí, ―soltó―. ¿La presionaste?

Hunter pudo oír a Cameron tragar con dificultad, sus siguientes palabras fueron bien medidas. ―Su padre es un vizconde, Señor.

―¡Sé que su padre es un vizconde, teniente! ―El Comodoro conocía bastante bien el hecho. Deshonrado por el escándalo y viviendo casi en aislamiento, Lord Cullen todavía tenía el título y la riqueza, lo que significaba que Hunter no podía utilizar medios de persuasión más agresivos―. Asumo que Lord Cullen ha sido igualmente poco útil.

―Me aseguró que se había lavado las manos en lo concerniente a su hijo, ―contestó Cameron―, y, que si le encontraba, él mismo le entregaría a la Corona.

Hunter rio sin humor. ―Que noble ciudadano, ―murmuró―. Así que Cullen ha estado aquí y se nos ha escapado, seguramente solo por unas horas o incluso unos minutos. ¿Cómo se ha escabullido ese bastardo?

Cameron se aclaró la garganta. ―Podemos enviar más hombres por la mañana, ―ofreció―. Sondear el pueblo... interrogar a la gente más a fondo.

Hunter movió una mano, enderezando su silla y tomando asiento. ―No tiene sentido. Cullen es listo. No habrá dejado señales de a dónde se dirige. ―Finalmente encendió un farol, examinando el mapa que tenía sobre su escritorio―. No hay nada más que hacer que dirigirnos al sur. Sabes que va tras Aro, y tengo noticias de que se le ha visto cerca de La Española.

―Sí, Capitán.

―Diles a los hombres que mantengan un ojo por su aparece Cullen. Demonios, por _cualquier _barco que nos encontremos por el camino.

―Sí, Señor.

―Márchate.

Cameron inclinó la cabeza y se marchó para seguir las órdenes del comodoro. Hunter examinó el mapa que tenía delante, pasando un dedo por los bordes de las masas de tierra y moviéndolo en círculos por el azul del mar.

―¿Dónde estás, Eddie 'Un-Ojo'? ―murmuró para sí―. ¿Qué te propones?

Miró fijamente el mapa hasta bien entrada la noche, quedándose finalmente dormido con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos y su compromiso por atrapar al escurridizo pirata ardiendo en su pecho.

\- . - . - . - . -

Un rugido chirriante que amenazaba con partir la cabeza de Bella en dos la despertó de su profundo sueño. Luchó por obligar a sus párpados a abrirse, pero parecían estar pegados y el solo movimiento envió una ola de dolor por sus cuencas. Gimió e inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando otra ola de dolor se disparó por su cabeza.

_¿Qué iba mal con ella? ¿Se estaba muriendo?_

_¿Y qué era ese maldito ruido?_

Intentó estirarse, pero se encontró incapaz de hacerlo; había algo cálido y duro presionado contra su costado, su mano descansaba en...

_Santo Dios._

Lentamente, tomó conciencia de su entorno, dándose cuenta de que no estaba en su camastro sino en la grande y, tenía que admitir, particularmente cómoda cama de Edward.

Y no estaba sola.

Tumbado a su lado y roncando fuertemente ―el ruido que la había despertado de forma tan inconveniente. ¿Por qué era tan malditamente _fuerte_?― estaba Edward, tirado sobre su espalda y con un brazo sobre la cara.

Pero eso no era lo peor.

Bella estaba echada medio encima de él, vestida con solo su ropa interior, que en ese momento estaba recogida alrededor de sus muslos. Su pierna estaba sobre la de él, rodeándole la pantorrilla, su mano bajo la camisa de él y descansando en su cálido y musculoso pecho.

_¿Qué había hecho?_

La noche anterior era un borrón de ron y risas... imágenes borrosas de Jasper... y Edward. Sí, Edward estaba ahí.

Rodó los ojos y luego luchó contra otro gemido por la resultante agonía que se extendió por su cabeza. Por supuesto que Edward estaba ahí; de otra manera, ¿por qué estaría ella en ese momento en la cama con él?

Estaba en la cama con Edward.

_Maldición_.

Bella se preparó contra el dolor, moviéndose lenta y silenciosamente para no despertarle. Intentó apartar su brazo, pero Edward se removió y su mano voló a detener su movimiento.

Se quedó helada, conteniendo el aliento mientras le miraba. A lo mejor simplemente volvía a quedarse dormido.

Su ojo bueno se abrió.

No había tanta suerte.

Se giró hacia ella, pestañeando con somnolienta sorpresa un momento; luego sus labios se retorcieron en su sonrisita satisfecha registrada.

―Buenos días, Smith, ―dijo, su voz rasposa envió una inexplicable ola de calor por el cuerpo de Bella. Su respiración se aceleró y él lo notó, bajando su caliente mirada a los labios separados de ella. Él rodó, apoyándose en su codo, y estiró el brazo hacia ella, ahuecando su mano en su nuca.

―Podría acostumbrarme a esto, ―murmuró, inclinándose hacia ella. Iba a besarla. El corazón de Bella latió con fuerza... su cabeza latía con fuerza... su estómago...

Su estómago...

―Oh Dios, ―murmuró, tragando con dificultad por las náuseas. Se llevó la mano a la boca―. Creo que voy a-

Edward se estremeció. ―El orinal está en el suelo, ―dijo justo antes de que Bella se arrastrara al otro lado de la cama, dejando la cabeza colgar por el borde mientras tenía lamentables arcadas.

―Bueno, Smith, ―dijo Edward, volviendo a tumbarse y poniéndose las manos tras la cabeza mientras ella vomitaba lo que parecía todo su ser en ese orinal―. Tengo que decir que realmente sabes como arruinar el momento.

Bella solo gimió y deseó ―bastante fervientemente― poder hacerse una bola y morir.

* * *

Hola!

Este capitulo va dedicado a todas las que queríais que Edward pillase a Bella borracha, jejeje.

Espero que lo hayais disfrutado, la tensión sexual solo va a ir en aumento desde aquí, ya veremos como acaba porque con estos dos... bueno, bien podrían acabar matándose el uno al otro, jejeje.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos. El miércoles es nochebuena y no estaré en casa, así que el adelanto del capitulo 15 lo dejaré el jueves por la noche (hora española).

Nos leemos el próximo sábado o domingo. Espero que paséis una muy feliz navidad.

-Bells :)


	15. La Búsqueda de la Puerta Azul

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**¡NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO!**

* * *

**CUTLASS**

_**Tras semanas de seguir información falsa y caminos que no llevan a ninguna parte, finalmente siento que estoy haciendo progresos.**_

_**Mary tiene preguntas, pero temo darle las respuestas. Esto es solo para su protección, aunque ella no ve la lógica de mis acciones.**_

_**Aun así, sé que, una vez encuentre lo que busco, ella me perdonará. Y podré ser realmente el esposo que ella merece.**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 14 de marzo, 1666**_

Capitulo quince – La Búsqueda de la Puerta Azul

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó Bella cuando los contenidos de su estómago habían sido completamente eliminados. Miró fijamente el orinal, tragándose otra ola de náuseas mientras se tumbaba boca arriba con un gemido agonizante―. Creo que me estoy muriendo.

Edward rio. ―Son los peligros de la gratificación excesiva, Smith, ―dijo él, un poco demasiado feliz para el gusto de ella.

―¿Tienes que hablar tan alto? ―murmuró ella, la cabeza le palpitaba―. Y, ¿puedes dejar de respirar, por favor? Me está dando dolor de cabeza.

―¿Dejar de respirar? ―repitió él―. Me temo que no. ―La cama se hundió y Edward se levantó, moviéndose por la habitación antes de volver a sentarse a su lado. Ella gimió por el movimiento, pero luego se sobresaltó cuando Edward le puso un paño húmedo y frío sobre la frente. Se sintió tan bien sobre su ardiente piel que no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

―Toma, ―dijo Edward en voz baja―. Bebe esto.

Bella miró con los ojos medio abiertos y le vio sosteniendo un vaso de agua. Lenta y cuidadosamente, se incorporó apoyada sobre un codo para tomar un trago. Una vez que tocó su lengua, ella lo bebió ansiosa.

―Tranquila, ―advirtió Edward―. A no ser que quieras que esto también termine en el orinal.

Bella se estremeció, sentándose del todo y tomando sorbitos del vaso mientras le devolvía el paño. ―Gracias, ―dijo.

―No hay de qué, ―contestó él con mirada intensa.

Bella se removió bajo su escrutinio, concentrando sus atenciones en el vaso y su delicioso contenido. Desafortunadamente, como sucede a menudo, se vació rápido y ella se quedó sin nada que la distrajera.

Edward lo cogió. ―¿Mejor? ―preguntó mientras lo dejaba en la mesita, apartando el orinal discretamente con el pie.

Bella asintió, evitando su mirada y toqueteando las mantas ausentemente.

―Así que, ―dijo, tragando nerviosa―. No has respondido mi pregunta.

―¿Pregunta?

―Sobre lo que pasó... anoche, ―explicó―. Como... uh... terminé... ―Movió una mano abarcando la cama, entonces se dio cuenta de que las sábanas estaban caídas alrededor de sus caderas y rápidamente se las subió hasta la barbilla.

Edward resopló. ―Es un poco tarde para la modestia, ¿no, Smith?

Bella se sonrojó. ―Yo no... uh... nosotros no... ―tartamudeó―. ¿No?

Edward se inclinó hacia delante apoyado en el brazo, su ojo verde brillaba perversamente. ―¿No lo recuerdas?

―Ummm... en realidad no, ―dijo. Su voz se quebró.

―Bueno, Smith, debo admitir que estoy dolido, ―murmuró Edward, estirando el brazo para pasar un dedo sobre la mano de ella por donde asomaba por las mantas―. Después de todo lo que hemos compartido juntos...

―¿Compartido? ―Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos―. ¿Qué hemos compartido exactamente?

―Todo. ―Movió las cejas y Bella tragó, su estómago dio un salto, pero esa vez no fue por las nauseas.

―Ciertamente tú no... ―Le miró con la boca abierta, horrorizada―. Apenas estaba en condición de...

Edward rio, estremeciéndose cuando Bella se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ―Lo siento, ―dijo, bajando la voz―. No te preocupes, Smith. Tu virtud está intacta.

―¿Lo está? ―Bella suspiró aliviada―. Quiero decir. Lo está. Por supuesto que lo está. No estaba preocupada.

―Por supuesto que no. ―Edward sonrió satisfecho―. Tampoco es que no intentaras forzarme.

―¡No lo hice!

―Lo hiciste. ―Edward sacudió la cabeza con remordimiento―. Con muy poca vergüenza, en realidad. ¿No recuerdas decirme que huelo _delicioso_?

Las manos de Bella volaron a cubrirse sus ardientes mejillas. Porque sí que recordaba algo de ese tipo.

―...y luego me suplicaste que compartiera tu cama.

―Oh no, ―Bella gimió en sus manos.

―...y luego te quitaste la ropa en medio de la noche...

Ella le miró furiosa. ―¡No lo hice!

―Oh, pero, Smith... ―Él miró su ropa interior y luego miró intensamente la pila de ropa ―su vestido― que colgaba de cualquier manera del respaldo de la silla, como si hubiera sido tirada ahí de forma apresurada―. Ciertamente lo hiciste.

Bella gimió, tirándose en la cama y tapándose la cabeza con las mantas. Tal vez podría vivir ahí, escondida bajo las almohadas y las mantas, y nadie conocería nunca su vergüenza.

Edward rio, tirando de las mantas. ―Vamos, Smith. No tienes que tener vergüenza conmigo. No después de todo por lo que hemos pasado.

―Quiero morirme, ―gruñó Bella contra las mantas.

―No es necesario, ―dijo él, concediéndole finalmente un respiro―. No pasó nada.

Ella le echó una mirada con la cara todavía aplastada contra el colchón. ―¿Nada?

Él se encogió de hombros. ―Nada importante, ―dijo―. Solo un poco de amabilidad inspirada por demasiado ron. No eres la primera en sucumbir.

―¿Amabilidad?

―Crowley una vez le ofreció su fortuna a una atractiva moza a cambio de un baile, ¿sabes? Y McCarty estaría casado con la mitad de las putas de Tortuga si alguien le hubiera tomado en serio.

―Entonces, ¿cómo terminé con solo mi ropa interior? ―preguntó nerviosa.

Edward rio. ―Te quitaste tu vestido en medio de la noche, ―dijo―. Después de amenazarme con aplastarme la cabeza por ser 'tan malditamente caliente'.

Bella se sonrojó, pero no pudo evitar reír también. ―Lo siento, ―dijo―. No volveré a tocar el ron de nuevo. Tenía razón al pensar que era algo malvado.

―Oh, no te abstengas por mí, Smith, ―dijo Edward con una sonrisa lasciva―. Disfruté bastante que tuvieras menos inhibiciones.

Bella levantó una ceja, pero el efecto quedó un poco apagado porque su cabeza todavía estaba en parte bajo la almohada. ―No te hagas ilusiones, ―murmuró―. Mis inhibiciones están en buena forma de nuevo y no planeo perderlas pronto.

Edward sacudió la cabeza con un triste ceño fruncido. ―Lástima.

Bella se sentó para lanzarle la almohada. Desafortunadamente, Edward era bastante rápido y evadió el ataque, cogiendo su chaqueta y botas y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

―Deberíamos estar cerca de Savannah, ―le dijo mientras agarraba el pomo de la puerta―. Si planeas acompañarnos a tierra, te sugiero que tú y tus inhibiciones os vistáis. ―Se estremeció, bajando la mirada al suelo―. Y sé que prometí que no habría orinales, pero creo que, en este caso, es responsabilidad tuya.

Bella no fue capaz de encontrar la voluntad de discutir. Se puso de pie de golpe en cuanto Edward dejó la habitación, echándose agua fría en la cara y limpiándose los dientes. Sorprendentemente, en cuanto vació su estómago y se limpió un poco, se sintió bastante mejor. Su palpitante dolor de cabeza había disminuido a un bajo zumbido ―no muy agradable, pero definitivamente tolerable. Empezó a vestirse, pero entonces su mirada cayó en la bolsa que Alice le había enviado. Todavía no había tenido tiempo de examinar su contenido, pero decidió que debería hacerlo, ya que Alice obviamente había creído que era importante.

Bella abrió la bolsa y miró en el interior. Una lenta sonrisa iluminó su cara.

Nunca volvería a dudar de Alice.

\- . - . - . - . -

Edward todavía sonreía ampliamente cuando salió a cubierta, el sol temprano de la mañana le hizo detenerse para acostumbrarse a la luz antes de seguir hacia Crowley, parándose por el camino para hablar con algunos tripulantes y revisar su trabajo. Como esperaba, Jasper ya estaba hablando con el Intendente, su voz era rasposa y tenía los ojos rojos, pero su atención estaba puesta en su tarea. Se giró hacia Edward mientras éste se acercaba.

―El bote está listo, Capitán, ―dijo.

Edward asintió. ―Diles a McCarty y Black que nos acompañen, ―dijo―. Jenks también. Necesitamos más ojos para encontrar lo que estamos buscando tan rápido como sea posible.

Se giró hacia Crowley. ―Sé que no has dormido-

―No necesito dormir, Capitán, ―dijo Crowley rápidamente―. Un poco de café y estaré fresco como la lluvia.

―Buen hombre, ―contestó Edward―. Mantén un ojo por si aparece Hunter, ―advirtió―. Sigue moviéndote y espera mi señal.

―Sí, Capitán.

―Y no te olvides- ―El resto de su orden se perdió cuando vio a Jasper mirar sobre su hombro y sonreír satisfecho.

―Supongo que Bella irá con nosotros de nuevo, ―dijo.

―A veces es más sencillo ceder a los deseos de la moza que luchar contra ellos, ―dijo Edward malhumorado.

―¿Moza? ―dijo Jasper sarcásticamente―. ¿Estás seguro de eso?

―¿De qué estás hab...? ―Edward se giró para ver lo que Jasper miraba y la pregunta murió en sus labios.

Bella había cambiado su vestido verde de la noche anterior por una simple camisa blanca con el cuello abierto y pantalones oscuros metidos en botas negras hasta la rodilla. Su pelo estaba recogido en una tensa cola de caballo y coronado por un tricornio negro. Un abrigo azul oscuro con botones de latón estaba abierto sobre su pequeña figura -aunque se ajustaba perfectamente, como si hubiera sido hecho para ella; la parte de abajo acampanada flotaba alrededor de sus rodillas. Una espada colgaba de su cadera y, mientras caminaba hacia él, agarró la empuñadura y levantó la barbilla retadoramente.

―¿Qué es lo que...? ―Edward la miraba con la boca abierta―. ¿Por qué...?

―¿No es maravilloso? ―preguntó Bella, girando para que la falda del abrigo flotase―. Alice me lo ha dado. ¡Y me vale!

―No puedes... no es... ―Edward todavía no parecía poder convertir sus pensamientos en palabras. Sus ojos fueron de sus rodillas a sus muslos ―que Dios le ayudase, sus _muslos_―, continuando sin pensarlo conscientemente hasta su escote, que definitivamente no estaba atado como lo había estado cuando ella se había disfrazado.

Él tragó, luchando contra una irracional ola de lujuria. ―_No_ vas a dejar el barco vestida así, ―dijo finalmente con voz mortalmente seria. Apartó los ojos para mirar furioso a los tripulantes que miraban en su dirección con interés―. De hecho, no vas a quedarte en este barco vestida así, ―siseó―. Ve a cambiarte inmediatamente.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Bella confundida―. Es mucho más cómodo, más sencillo para ir detrás de ti. Y si necesito luchar... ―Sacó su espada, arremetiendo hacia delante con una seca embestida―. Mucho mejor que las faldas.

Edward le agarró del brazo y la arrastró fuera de la vista tras un montón de cajas. ―Es indecente, ―gruñó, bajando la mirada una vez más y luego apartándola igual de rápido cuando notó el oscuro hueco entre sus pechos―. ¡Y abróchate la camisa, por el amor de Dios!

Bella apartó el brazo bruscamente y guardó su espada. Frunciendo el ceño, abrochó un botón más de su camisa. ―Ya está. ¿Satisfecho?

Edward miró furioso. ―Ve. A. Cambiarte. Ahora.

Bella le devolvió la mirada igualmente furiosa, con los puños sobre sus caderas. ―No.

Edward gruñó, girándose para apartarse unos pasos y luego volver. Esa mujer iba a ser su final. Podía sentir pelos en su cabeza poniéndose grises a cada momento... segundos de su vida que se marchaban con cada golpe de su furioso corazón. A ese ritmo, moriría de anciano antes de llegar a los treinta.

―¿Por qué tienes que contradecirme en todo? ―preguntó con los dientes apretados.

―No en todo, ―contestó Bella―. Solo cuando eres imposible. ―Hizo una pausa un momento, ponderando―. Es solo que eres imposible más a menudo que la mayoría.

Por alguna razón, el comentario le pareció gracioso a Edward. La miró pestañeando, luchando contra la necesidad de reír, pero perdió la batalla. Sus hombros se sacudieron mientras intentaba contenerse; el enfado y la frustración finalmente dieron paso a la rendición mientras estallaba en risas.

Bella le miró con cautela. ―Realmente estás loco, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto, eso solo le hizo reír más; lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras se agarraba el estómago.

Bella resopló frustrada. ―¿Qué demonios es tan divertido?

Edward luchó por respirar, limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas. ―Oh, Smith, ―dijo entre las risas finales―. ¿Por qué me molesto siquiera en decirte qué hacer?

Bella se encogió de hombros. ―No tengo ni idea.

Un mechón de pelo se había soltado de la cola de ella y, sin pensar, él estiró la mano para ponérselo tras la oreja. Bella se sonrojó cuando sus dedos permanecieron brevemente en su mejilla antes de apartarse.

―¿Capitán? ―la voz de Jasper rompió el momento. Edward se enderezó y se apartó de Bella.

―¿Qué sucede?

―Los hombres están listos.

Edward asintió. ―Bien. Vale. Eso está... bien, entonces.

Jasper sonrió satisfecho, inclinando sus sombrero con una mirada significativa hacia Bella antes de darse la vuelta.

―Deberíamos irnos, ―dijo Edward finalmente―. A no ser que hayas cambiado de idea sobre el vestido.

Bella solo suspiró exasperada. ―¿No ves que esto es mucho más práctico? ―preguntó, señalando su atuendo con un movimiento de las manos.

Edward sabía que había perdido la batalla. ―¿Podrías al menos abrocharte el abrigo? ―preguntó―. Para que tus... ―Movió una mano hacia sus pechos, sus piernas―, ...recursos no estén tan a la vista. Es distrayente, ―dijo malhumorado.

Bella sonrió satisfecha. ―¿Me encuentra distrayente, Capitán?

Edward se inclinó hacia ella, determinado a recuperar su lugar. La miró lascivamente, levantando una ceja. ―Inmensamente, ―dijo, las palabras fueron un retumbar bajo. Bella enrojeció y apartó la mirada con un ligero grito ahogado, y él supo que al menos había marcado un punto. Ella dio un paso atrás, abrochándose el abrigo con dedos temblorosos.

―No sé como se supone que voy a poder sacar mi espada ahora, ―gruñó ella.

Incapaz de resistirse a pincharla más, Edward se movió hacia ella, estirando la mano bajo el último botón de su abrigo para agarrar su cinturón. Los ojos de Bella se levantaron hacia él mientras se quedaba congelada.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―susurró sin aliento.

Edward le sostuvo la mirada, desabrochándole lentamente el cinturón y rozándole con los dedos la cintura. Pudo sentir su cálida piel a través del delgado material de su camisa, las rápidas y superficiales respiraciones de ella vibraban bajo sus manos. Sería tan sencillo deslizar sus brazos a su alrededor y atraerla a él. Ya podía olerla, la fresca esencia de jabón manaba de su piel. Podría agachar la cabeza bajo ese ridículo sombrero y presionar los labios contra la suave piel detrás de su oreja.

Saborearla solo una vez más.

El salpicar de un bote que alcanzó el agua le devolvió sus sentidos y, en lugar de darse el capricho de sus fantasías, se apartó; el cinturón y la espada colgaban de su mano. Bella tragó con dificultad, mirándole ―encantadora con sus mejillas rosas, y los ojos como platos y vidriados― y, por un momento, consideró olvidarlo todo: Aro, el tesoro, su venganza.

Por un momento, consideró levantarla en sus brazos y llevarla de vuelta a su habitación para no salir en horas... o días.

Tal vez semanas.

Pero, en su lugar, estiró el brazo alrededor de su pequeña cintura y le volvió a poner el cinturón sobre su largo abrigo, ajustando la espada para que colgase apropiadamente sobre su cadera.

―Ya está, ―dijo malhumorado.

―¿Qué? ―Bella se pasó la lengua por los labios, sintiéndose todavía un poco mareada.

Edward apartó la mirada, frotándose la nuca. ―Ahora ya puedes coger tu espada.

―Oh. ―Bella bajó la mirada, tocando ausentemente el cinturón―. ¡Oh! Sí. Sí, por supuesto. Gracias. ―Se movió nerviosa, pasándose las manos por el pelo, asegurándose que estaba bien asegurado tras sus orejas―. Bueno, entonces probablemente deberíamos irnos, ¿no?

―Sí.

Ella le miró vacilante, mordiéndose el labio; luego respiró profundamente y se dio la vuelta sin más palabras.

\- . - . - . - . -

―No puedo creer que hayas robado caballos, ―le siseó Bella a Edward mientras cruzaban el campo hacia Savannah. El barco había soltado el bote cerca de la costa, cerca de una cala escondida al norte, y se retiraron rápidamente a aguas más profundas. Ellos habían remado por el interior en el Río Savannah, pero salieron a tierra mucho antes de llegar al pueblo. Para la sorpresa de Bella, habían encontrado los caballos atados a unos árboles a poca distancia. Edward aparentemente había enviado un mensaje a un contacto de Savannah que les había proveído las monturas.

O, más bien, las había _liberado_ para el uso de Edward.

―Robados no, ―corrigió Edward con una amplia sonrisa, mirándola sobre su hombro―. Solo los he tomado prestados un rato.

Bella no respondió, concentrándose en su lugar en mantenerse derecha sobre su rebelde caballo. Se había sorprendido cuando vio que McCarty, Jenks y Jacob les acompañaban en el bote ―llenándolo al máximo de su capacidad, para la nerviosa observación de Bella―, pero se sintió agradecida de que Newton no fuera con ellos. El Artillero Jefe la había mirado lascivamente al ver su atuendo, pasando los ojos por su figura y dejando un escalofrío en su camino. Finalmente escupió en la cubierta, sosteniéndole la mirada durante un perturbador momento antes de girarse para volver a su puesto. El hombre le daba asco y la ponía de los nervios al mismo tiempo. Esperaba que el encuentro con el cubo hubiera enfriado su interés pero, en su lugar, temía que tal vez él solo estaba esperando su momento.

―Relájate, ―dijo Jacob, montando a su lado―. El caballo puede sentir tus nervios.

―Bueno, entonces debe de estar sintiendo mucho, ―murmuró Bella mientras la yegua blanca se movía hacia un lado un poco antes de seguir hacia delante. Se inclinó sobre el cuello del caballo―. Deberías apoyarme un poco más como la otra única mujer del lote, ―dijo―. ¿Dónde está el lazo de la hermandad? ―La yegua sacudió su melena, relinchando fuertemente, y Jacob estalló en risas, ganándose una mirada furiosa de Edward.

―¡Silencio! ―ordenó, aunque él había hecho el mismo ruido solo un momento antes―. No debemos atraer atención innecesaria.

Bella rodó los ojos mientras miraba a Jacob, quien solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta, pero se mantuvieron en silencio el resto del viaje. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Edward levantara una mano y el pequeño grupo se detuvo a las afueras del pueblo. Ataron a los caballos a unos árboles y siguieron a pie. Bella no pudo evitar echar algunas miradas hacia Edward por el camino, todavía un poco confundida después de lo que había pasado ―o casi había pasado― en el barco. Cuando Edward la había tocado, ella había perdido todo pensamiento racional, atrapada una vez más en la sensación ―la cálida sensación― que él parecía sacar de ella cuando se acercaba. No tenía duda de que si hubieran estado en algún lugar un poco más privado, habría habido una repetición del incidente del granero. O tal vez incluso peor ―o mejor, dependiendo de cómo se mirase―, era posible que acabase sucediendo algo _más_.

Bella suspiró al pensarlo. Su autocontrol se estaba debilitando.

Simplemente no podía entender cómo podía enfurecerla tanto, tenerla tan frustrada un minuto y al siguiente ―con una mirada caliente o un roce― se deshacía en sus manos.

Era bastante irritante. Y confuso.

―Deberíamos separarnos,―dijo Edward mientras se acercaban a la plaza del pueblo―. Jenks, tú ve con McCarty y empezad en la esquina noroeste del pueblo, haciendo vuestro camino a lo largo del río. Black-

―Yo iré con Bella, ―ofreció Jacob.

El ojo de Edward destelló. ―Bella está conmigo, ―dijo bruscamente―. Tú y Whitlock empezad en la esquina suroeste. La Srta. Swan y yo empezaremos aquí. Edificio a edificio, diezmo a diezmo*, hombres. No dejéis piedra sin levantar. Estamos buscando una puerta azul. Nos encontraremos en la plaza St. James cuando cada pulgada de este maldito pueblo haya sido registrado. ¿Entendido?

Un bajo coro de ―Sí, Señor, ―contestó su orden antes de que los hombres se girasen para seguir sus caminos.

Registrar el pueblo terminó siendo algo simple. Savannah tenía un planeamiento organizado, con filas de edificios colocados alrededor de varias plazas abiertas. Les llevó menos de una hora a Edward y Bella caminar por su porción del pueblo y examinar cada puerta que se encontraron. La búsqueda, sin embargo, no dio frutos y volvieron a la plaza St. James esperando que los otros hubieran encontrado lo que estaban buscando.

Sus expresiones de derrota pusieron fin rápidamente a esa esperanza.

―No lo entiendo, ―murmuró Edward mientras se reunían a un lado del camino para evitar los carros y el tráfico a pie―. Tiene que estar aquí. ―Le echó a cada uno de sus hombres una mirada rígida―. ¿Estáis seguros de que no se os ha escapado ninguna?

―Hemos mirado en todas partes, ―contestó Jasper, y los otros asintieron de acuerdo―. No hay casa, tienda o maldito establo que tenga una puerta azul. ―Frunció el ceño, inclinándose para añadir en voz baja―, A lo mejor se equivocó.

―Ella nunca se equivoca.

―Siempre hay una primera vez.

Edward se tiró del pelo, hablando en voz baja con Jasper, y Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar a su alrededor en la abarrotada plaza, dejando su mente vagar. Unos niños jugaban frente a lo que parecía ser una escuela, lanzando piedras en algún tipo de competición. Un par de hombres enormes dejaban sacos de grano frente a la tienda general, deteniéndose para limpiarse el sudor de sus frentes cada pocos minutos. Una joven pareja caminaba por el otro lado de la carretera, la mujer se sonrojaba hermosamente por algo que el hombre le decía.

Un grito atrajo la atención de Bella y ella se giró para ver que uno de los niños ―un joven chico― estaba en medio de la carretera y un carro lleno de barriles se dirigía directo a él. Ella miró horrorizada mientras el conductor finalmente se daba cuenta del chico y tiraba rápidamente de las riendas con los ojos como platos y mirada frenética. El chico estaba helado por el terror mientras los caballos se echaban encima de él, moviendo las cabezas en protesta mientras el conductor se peleaba con las riendas.

Bella abrió la boca para gritar. Entonces, en un destello de movimiento, el chico fue lanzado a un lado de la carretera. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que Edward era el que lo había lanzado. Estaba tirado en la polvorienta hierba, su cuerpo se había llevado el impacto; el chico estaba sobre su pecho, con la boca abierta de asombro.

Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde para el carro. Los caballos se echaron atrás, dando patadas al aire mientras el conductor luchaba por mantenerlos bajo control. En su lugar, ellos lucharon también, liberándose del carro con una fuerte sacudida. El conductor se bajó de un salto, rodando por el camino de polvo, y el carro siguió bajando, moviéndose de un lado a otro erráticamente antes de caer de lado. Los barriles salieron en todas direcciones, algunos se rompieron y liberaron un torrente de tinte color añil en la calle.

Cuando todo terminó, Bella finalmente tomó aire, corriendo al otro lado de la calle para ver como estaban Edward y el chico. El conductor se puso de pie, moviéndose con un balanceo en la misma dirección.

―¿Edward? ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó ella, poniéndose de rodillas a su lado. Ayudó a levantarse al niño, frotándole las rodillas―. ¿Estás herido? ―le preguntó.

El chico sacudió la cabeza, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

―¿Masen? ―Una mujer se abrió paso en el pequeño grupo que se había reunido a su alrededor―. Masen. Oh, cielos, ¿estás bien? ―Cogió al chico en sus brazos y Bella se dio cuenta de que era su madre.

El chico sollozó, agarrándose con fuerza a su cuello mientras ella se ponía de pie. Le besó en la húmeda mejilla, examinando sus brazos y piernas. Al no encontrar daños permanentes, se giró hacia Edward, que finalmente había conseguido ponerse de pie también.

―Gracias, ―dijo ella―, Sr...

Edward se aclaró la garganta. ―Carlson, ―dijo.

―Sr. Carlson, ―repitió ella―. No puedo agradecerle lo suficiente.

Edward se encogió de hombros, sus mejillas estaban rosas por la vergüenza. ―No ha sido nada. Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo. ―Desechando más agradecimientos, añadió―, tal vez debería llevar al chico al doctor. Asegurarse de que no hay heridas ocultas.

La mujer asintió, agradeciéndole de nuevo antes de apresurarse por la calle. La multitud se dispersó, varios se volvieron a juntar junto al carro volcado para ayudar al conductor a enderezarlo. Edward se quitó el polvo de la ropa mientras Jasper recuperaba su sombrero.

―Bueno, eso sí que ha sido excitante, ―dijo Jasper sarcásticamente―. Demasiado para no llamar la atención.

Edward golpeó su sombrero contra su pierna para quitar el polvo antes de volver a colocárselo en la cabeza. ―No se podía evitar, ―dijo―. Ahora, de vuelta a nuestro problema.

―Podríamos empezar de nuevo, ―sugirió Jacob―. Tal vez se nos haya escapado algo.

―O interrogar a algunos de los habitantes, ―ofreció McCarty―. A lo mejor la puerta está _dentro_ de un edificio.

Edward levantó un dedo. ―Bien pensado, ―dijo―. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo sin levantar sospechas? ―Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Bella suspiró, mirando a los hombres volver a cargar el carro mientras evitaban los charcos de tinte para recuperar los barriles que no se habían roto. Miró al otro lado de la calle, viendo los restos de uno de los barriles destrozados en el porche delantero de una pequeña tienda, el flujo de tinte añil que bajaba por los escalones finalmente frenaba hasta convertirse en un goteo.

Soltó un grito ahogado.

―Edward, ―murmuró.

―No hay otra forma, ―dijo Edward como si no la hubiera oído―. Nos dividiremos y hablaremos con la gente. Intentad ser sutiles, ―ordenó.

―¿Edward? ―repitió Bella un poco más alto.

―Podríamos empezar en la tienda, ―siguió―. O en la iglesia.

―¿La iglesia? ―dijo McCarty resoplando―. ¿Deseas ser alcanzado por un rayo?

Bella respiró profundamente. ―¡Edward! ―gritó.

Edward se giró hacia ella irritado. ―Señor, Smith, no hace falta gritar como una loca. ¿Qué sucede?

Bella le miró furiosa, pero estaba demasiado excitada como para regañarle. En su lugar, apuntó al otro lado de la calle. ―¡Mira!

Como si fueran uno, todos los hombres se giraron para mirar lo que estaba apuntando: una pequeña tienda con los restos de uno ―no, dos― de los barriles desperdigados por el porche delantero. Había tinte añil por todas partes, el líquido azul caía por toda la fachada.

Incluyendo la puerta.

Se quedaron quietos y miraron fijamente, hasta que Jasper soltó una suave risita.

―Demonios, ―murmuró Edward, y empezaron a cruzar la calle.

* * *

*Tything en el original. El diezmo en español es el impuesto que cobraba antiguamente la iglesia, pero también era en Inglaterra una unidad territorial.

* * *

**¡NOTA IMPORTANTE!**

Las que me sigáis en Facebook ya habréis leído que no estoy pasando unos buenos días y que algunos problemas personales me tienen muy baja de ánimo, así que he decidido tomarme un tiempo. Está pasando demasiado en mi vida y ahora mismo quiero quitarme de en medio lo principal para mí que son mis estudios y centrarme en arreglar lo que está pasando.

No estoy abandonando la traducción. La voy a terminar. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo para mí, espero que podáis entenderlo.

Os deseo una muy feliz noche y un feliz año nuevo.

-Bells


	16. Mensajes y Distracciones

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CUTLASS**

_**No me atrevo a describir con excesivo detalle mi último descubrimiento, al menos no hasta que decida si es de confiar o no. Si mis enemigos arrebataran este diario de mi posesión, no desearía que mis errantes palabras les dirijan a lo que pretendo reclamar para mí.**_

_**Creo, sin embargo, que me acerco a descubrir el lugar final de descanso del tesoro con cada día que pasa.**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 30 de marzo, 1666**_

Capitulo dieciséis – Mensajes y Distracciones

Se reunieron todos en el porche de la tienda, caminando con cautela por el tinte. Jasper sacó galantemente un pañuelo del bolsillo de su abrigo y limpió el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola con una floritura. Sonó una campana sobre ellos y, con una mirada hacia Bella, Edward agarró la empuñadura de su espada y cruzó primero, seguido de cerca por los demás.

―¿Hola? ―llamó, pestañeando en el poco iluminado interior―. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Fueron saludados por el silencio mientras se extendían, moviéndose entre las mesas y estantes. Edward revisó una colección de cajas de rapé, cogiendo una y jugueteando con el cierre.

―Que raro dejar la tienda sin vigilancia, ―dijo Jenks. Su voz sonó estridente en la silenciosa habitación.

―Buscad, ―ordenó Edward―. Conocemos su aspecto pero no su tamaño, así que si veis una copa de cualquier tipo -una jarra, un cáliz... una maldita copa de jerez- hacédmelo saber.

Se movieron en silencio por la tienda, examinando bien los expositores, ojeando pilas de libros, y buscando incluso en montones de ropa solo para asegurarse de que no se les escapaba nada. Solo les llevó unos minutos -la tienda no era excesivamente grande- hasta que se reunieron cerca del mostrador del fondo, todos con las manos vacías.

Jasper vio un umbral cubierto por una cortina tras el mostrador. ―¿A lo mejor ahí detrás?

Edward estaba a punto de mostrarse de acuerdo cuando sonó la campana sobre la puerta de nuevo y una voz estridente dijo, ―Mis más profundas disculpas, caballeros. Menudo jaleo se ha armado con un carro que llevaba tinte añil. ―El hombre siguió hablando, frotándose los dedos con un pañuelo ya que tenía las manos manchadas de azul―. Temo que nunca seré capaz de quitarlo, ―murmuró―. A mi esposa no va a gustarle nada, nada de nada. ―Levantó la mirada y vio al pequeño grupo.

―Horace Abernathy, ―dijo―, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles hoy?

Edward miró al hombre desde la parte superior de su brillante cabeza -bastante obvia ya que apenas alcanzaba el hombro de Edward- hasta la redonda barriga que sobresalía hacia delante de un chaleco carmesí. El hombre sacó un par de anteojos de su bolsillo, limpiándolos con el borde limpio de su pañuelo antes de colocarlos sobre su nariz. Les miró a través de las gafas, pestañeando seriamente con los ojos sobre Edward. Entonces soltó un grito ahogado y miró nervioso a su alrededor.

―¿Eres Un-Ojo-? ―Al oír el bajo gruñido de Edward, Abernathy cortó sus palabras. Se tiró del cuello de la camisa―. ¿Eres Cullen? ―preguntó en su lugar, sus palabras apenas fueron un susurro.

Edward cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, clavándole al hombre una mirada amenazadora.

―Tal vez.

El vendedor corrió a la puerta principal, echando rápidamente la llave antes de bajar la persiana de la ventana delantera.

―¿Qué está haciendo? ―preguntó Edward, perdiendo la paciencia.

―A lo mejor está un poco bobo, ―dijo McCarty por un lado de la boca―. Tenía una tía así. Creía que era la Reina de Inglaterra.

Edward se encogió de hombros pero miró al hombre con cautela mientras este volvía hacia ellos, poniéndose tras el mostrador y abriendo un cajón.

―Él dijo que vendrías, ―le dijo a Edward, pasándose el pañuelo por la cara y dejando una marca azul en el labio superior.

―¿Quién?

―Dijo que su nombre era Aro. ―El hombre se estremeció al decir el nombre―. Un tipo bastante intimidante.

El grupo de piratas gimió, mirando al capitán a la espera de su reacción. Su enfado era aparente en su mirada oscura y la tensión de su mandíbula. Estiró la mano al otro lado del mostrador y agarró al vendedor por las solapas. ―¿Qué quería? ―preguntó con los dientes apretados, lenta y mortalmente.

Abernathy tragó con dificultad. ―Buscaba una copa. No sé porqué. No era nada de valor significante-

―¿Qué pasa con la copa? ―Edward le sacudió un poco cuando le tomó demasiado tiempo responder.

―Se la llevó, ―contestó Abernathy con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo―. Me pagó bien y me pidió que le diera a usted un mensaje cuando llegase.

―Edward, ―dijo Bella en voz baja, estirando la mano hacia su brazo.

Edward apartó la mirada del tendero y se concentró en ella.

―No es culpa suya, ―dijo ella.

Él la miró un largo momento y luego, con un pesado suspiro, Edward relajó los dedos y soltó al hombre. La copa no estaba. Aro la tenía. Pero Bella tenía razón, no debería dirigir su enfado a un hombre inocente.

Abernathy se alisó el abrigo y luego su inexistente pelo. ―Me pidió que le entregase un mensaje, ―dijo de nuevo.

Edward asintió, frotándose los tensos músculos de la parte trasera del cuello. ―¿Qué mensaje?

El hombre rebuscó un momento en el cajón abierto y Edward sintió como su paciencia desaparecía de nuevo.

―Está por aquí, en alguna parte, ―murmuró, sacando una pila de papeles―. No esperaba que viniera... tampoco sabía cuando lo haría si es que lo hacía-

―¡Maldición, hombre! ―exclamó Jasper―. Solo encuentra el maldito mensaje, ¿está bien?

Las manos del hombre temblaron, pero levantó un trozo de pergamino victoriosamente. ―¡Aquí está! ―Se lo dio a Edward con una enorme sonrisa, mantuvo la mano extendida mientras Edward cogía la nota. Edward miró la palma del hombre con desagrado y los dedos de Abernathy se retorcieron mientras empezaba a apartarla. Pero el capitán asintió en dirección a Jasper, quien se sacó una moneda del bolsillo y se la lanzó al tendero.

―Gracias por su ayuda, ―dijo Edward antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta. No se le escapó la expresión de decaimiento de Abernathy; obviamente había esperado bien una recompensa mayor bien descubrir lo que decía el mensaje. Edward examinó el pergamino. Todavía estaba sellado; una gota de cera con la A del sello de Aro todavía intacta en el borde del papel. Una fortuna. Edward habría odiado tener que matar al tendero por cotillear.

Pasó el dedo sobre el sello y un involuntario temblor le recorrió al tocarlo. No era la primera vez que veía el símbolo contra la cera roja como la sangre, eso era algo que estaría grabado para siempre en su memoria. Una nota similar al lado del cuerpo ensangrentado de su madre. Los dedos de su padre temblaban mientras rompía el sello, leyendo la misiva de una línea con una expresión blanca. El pergamino cayó al suelo solo para ser recogido por un dolorido Edward cuando su padre salió sin rumbo de la habitación.

_Los inocentes son heridos cuando se me niega lo que deseo._

Su padre había respondido las preguntas de Edward con monosílabos, en shock, y coloreados de dolor y entumecimiento.

_Sí._

_No._

_Aro._

_Aro._

_Aro._

El nombre quedó para siempre marcado en su corazón, dándole un propósito... dándole un significado. Cogió el diario entonces, interviniendo cuando su padre amenazó con echarlo al fuego, jurando su venganza mientras los hombros de Carlisle caían por la derrota y la vergüenza.

Había quemado la nota, sin embargo, incapaz de mirarla sin ver el cuerpo roto de su madre en su mente.

Aro había dejado otras notas por el camino, siempre tentando, provocando... retándole a detenerse o seguir su cruzada.

Cuando Aro había conseguido la mitad del mapa: _Parece que te estás quedando atrás en este juego, Eddie. Tal vez sea el momento de que te retires en busca de actividades más tranquilas._

Cuando Edward se recuperaba de las heridas que él le había infligido: _Espero con ansias el momento en que nos veamos de nuevo._

Cuando Edward robó el sable: _Bien jugado, Cullen. Pero esto está lejos de haber terminado._

Sus dedos apretaron el último mensaje mientras la tripulación salía a la luz del sol, caminando hacia las afueras del pueblo y -con suerte- a sus caballos escondidos. Edward dio zancadas rápidas y decididas, ansioso por volver al barco ahora que su búsqueda había probado ser inútil. Montaron los caballos en silencio, galopando hacia la costa. Cuando llegaron al lugar en que estaba escondido el bote, liberaron a los caballos con un grito y una palmada en la grupa, y los hombres arrastraron el bote hasta el agua.

Edward se mantuvo apartado, mirando hacia abajo al sello rojo-sangre.

Bella se acercó a él con cautela. ―¿No vas a leerlo?

―Ya sé lo que dice.

―¿Cómo?

―Porque siempre es lo mismo, ―escupió―. Ese bastardo siempre va un paso por delante de mí y le encanta dejar claro ese hecho. ―Le dio el pergamino a Bella―. Míralo tú misma.

Bella estiró la mano para coger el papel, deslizando un dedo bajo el borde para romper el sello.

―_La copa es mía. Una vez más, yo salgo victorioso, _―leyó―. _Tal vez tengas el título de Capitán, Eddie, pero no eres un pirata. ¿Por qué no rendirse al fracaso antes de que tu tripulación quede destruida por tus funestos intentos de venganza?_

Ella le miró. ―Bastante creído, ¿no?

Edward resopló, tomado por sorpresa por su comentario y por como -de alguna manera- aliviaba la frustración y el enfado que había estado sintiendo. Bajó la mirada y la encontró mirándole de cerca, con los ojos brillando. Cogiendo el mensaje, lo arrugó y se lo metió en el bolsillo de la casaca.

―Sí, Smith. Sí que lo es, ―contestó con una sonrisita de satisfacción―. Sin embargo, diría que es hora de que pongamos a ese bastardo en su lugar, ¿no crees?

Bella agarró su espada, su expresión se volvió grave y determinada. ―Sí, Capitán, ―dijo―. Ya es hora.

\- . - . - . - . -

La partida que había ido a tierra volvió al barco sin incidentes, pero Crowley estaba esperando tan pronto como pusieron un pie en cubierta; buscaba a Edward.

―Capitán, hemos recibido un mensaje, ―dijo con urgencia―. De Tortuga.

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó. ―¡Whitlock! ―gritó. Cuando su primer oficial le miró, hizo un gesto significativo hacia sus habitaciones y los tres se marcharon juntos, con Bella detrás de ellos intentando que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí para no ser excluida de la conversación.

―¿Cuánto tiempo hace? ―preguntó Edward.

―No mucho, ―contestó Crowley―. Fue pasado por nuestro contacto en Savannah.

―Espero que le agradecieras los caballos, ―dijo Edward sarcásticamente.

Crowley solo asintió mientras el pequeño grupo entraba en las habitaciones del capitán. Edward levantó una ceja mirando a Bella, pero no se molestó en mantenerla fuera de la habitación, cerrando simplemente la puerta tras ella y tomando asiento tras su escritorio.

―Tenemos noticias de Rosalie, ―le dijo a Jasper.

―¿Quién es Rosalie? ―preguntó Bella.

Jasper se volvió hacia ella. ―Una amiga de Tortuga.

―¿Tortuga?

Edward se echó hacia atrás contra su silla. ―Es un paraíso para... nuestro tipo de hombres de negocios, ―dijo con una ligera sonrisa―. Rosalie a menudo proporciona... ―Buscó la palabra correcta―. Entretenimiento, cuando estamos en puerto.

Bella inclinó la cabeza en busca del significado escondido. ―¿Qué tipo de entretenimiento?

Edward solo se cruzó de brazos y se mordió la comisura del labio. ―De varios tipos.

Ella abrió la boca para seguir presionando, pero Edward movió una mano para despacharla. ―En todo caso, también provee información que a veces demuestra ser útil, ―dijo.

―¿Cómo habéis conseguido un mensaje de tan lejos? ―preguntó ella.

Edward suspiró frustrado, deseando obviamente llegar al asunto, así que Jasper intervino.

―Tenemos contactos en todas las islas y por la costa de tierra firme, ―explicó―. Usando faroles por la noche o espejos para reflejar la luz del sol por el día, pueden pasar mensajes simples. A veces es una advertencia de evitar una zona determinada... si se han visto barcos de la Corona, por ejemplo. O, en este caso, predigo que tenemos que _ir_ a alguna parte.

―Así es, ―murmuró Edward, volviéndose expectante hacia Crowley.

―Cinco destellos, luego tres, ―dijo. Bella miró a Edward en busca de traducción.

―La señal de Rosalie, ―explicó él.

―Sí, ―contestó Crowley―. Luego dos... cuatro... dos.

―Sigue.

―Luego una que no he entendido, ―siguió Crowley con el ceño fruncido―. Seis... tres... tres.

Edward se envaró. ―¿Estás seguro?

―Sí. El mensaje fue repetido varias veces. ―Crowley se removió incómodo―. ¿Qué significa?

El capitán se quedó pensativo un momento, con el codo apoyado en el brazo de la silla y un dedo en sus labios.

―Significa que zarpamos hacia Tortuga, ―dijo finalmente―. Encárgate de ello y luego vete a la cama, Crowley. Whitlock irá pronto para tomar el timón.

―Sí, Capitán, ―contestó el Intendente, dejando la habitación para cumplir su tarea. Edward se echó hacia atrás en la silla con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

―¿De qué iba todo eso? ―preguntó Jasper―. ¿Qué significa seis, tres, tres?

―Significa que Rosalie sabe algo de la caja.

―¿La caja? ―interrumpió Bella―. ¿Te refieres a la caja con el mapa? ¿La que mencionó Alice?

―Sí.

―Pero, ¿cómo la ha conseguido? ―Bella cruzó la habitación, caminando excitada―. ¿Dónde la ha encontrado? ¿Ha visto el mapa?

Jasper rio. ―Es una forma de comunicación bastante simple, Bella, ―dijo―. No una para dar información detallada.

Bella colapsó en una silla. ―¡Qué frustrante!

―Bueno, pronto tendremos las respuestas, ―dijo Edward al mismo tiempo que alguien llamaba con urgencia a la puerta―. ¡Entra! ―gritó.

Crowley asomó la cabeza. ―Capitán, se le necesita en cubierta. Se acerca un barco de la Corona.

Edward estaba de pie antes de que él terminase de hablar, haciéndole a un lado al cruzar la puerta. ―¿Hunter?

―No lo sé con seguridad, pero podría ser.

Bella fue detrás de Edward mientras salía a cubierta y se sacaba el catalejo del bolsillo. ―¡A toda vela! ―ladró, y Jasper repitió rápidamente la orden. Los hombres se apresuraron a obedecer y, una vez más, Bella se asombró por el coordinado esfuerzo para mantener el barco bajo control.

Edward entrecerró el ojo, mirando por el catalejo al barco que se acercaba, pero que todavía era un punto en la distancia. ―Es Hunter, ―dijo.

―¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ―preguntó ella, levantando una mano para bloquear la luz del sol.

Cerrando de golpe el catalejo, caminó hasta el timón. ―Lo sé.

―¡Moveos, hombres, tenemos a Hunter a popa! ―gritó mientras el resto izaban las velas y el viento las llenaba―. ¡Parad! ¡Preparad los cañones! ¡No nos atrapará fácilmente pero, si lo hace, estaremos listos para él!

Jasper miró a los hombres con ojo crítico. ―La _Flecha_ es más rápida que el _Intrépido_, ―dijo―. Hunter no nos atrapará.

Edward frunció el ceño, con los dedos apretados en el timón. ―No, pero nos seguirá hasta Tortuga.

―No podemos dejar que eso suceda.

―No.

Bella miró el intercambio en silencio. Cuando ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, ella preguntó, ―entonces, ¿qué hay que hacer?

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada significativa. ―Solo hay una cosa, ―empezó Jasper.

―No, ―dijo Edward malhumorado―. Le dejaremos seguirnos y le evadiremos en las Bahamas. No podrá maniobrar con la misma rapidez que nosotros cuando lleguemos a las islas.

Jasper miró con cautela en dirección del barco que se acercaba. ―Una distracción aseguraría nuestra huida.

―¿Qué tipo de distracción? ―preguntó Bella.

―No, ―dijo Edward con terquedad―. No echaré a uno de mis hombres a los lobos.

―Jenks es fuerte y rápido.

Con eso, el hombre en cuestión apareció como de la nada. ―Puedo hacerlo, Capitán, ―ofreció.

―No lo he pedido, ―murmuró Edward.

―No, Señor. Creo que me he ofrecido voluntario.

―Prepárate, ―dijo Jasper rápidamente―. No podremos parar para bajar el bote-

―¡Olvídalo! ―gritó Edward.

Jenks se enderezó. ―Capitán, ―dijo―. Puedo daros el tiempo que necesitáis para llegar a Tortuga y Hunter ni se enterará. ―Al ver la mirada escéptica de Edward, añadió con una sonrisa engreída―, el comodoro no me atrapará. Ni se acercará siquiera.

Edward le estudió un momento y luego asintió amargamente, quitándose el abrigo y el sombrero. ―Llévate a Thomas y Allegheny. Son fuertes con los remos y rápidos con los pies. Si hay problemas, envía un mensaje a Tortuga.

―Sí, Capitán. ―Se puso el abrigo y luego el sombrero, calándoselo sobre los ojos.

―Volveremos a por ti.

―O nosotros encontraremos la forma de llegar a vosotros. ―Jenks sonrió ampliamente―. Soy bastante ingenioso, Capitán.

Edward asintió, dándole una palmada al hombre en el hombro. ―Lo sé. Solo ten cuidado. No dejes que Hunter te eche su maldito anzuelo.

―De ninguna manera, Capitán. ―Con eso, se marchó en busca de los otros hombres.

―¡Preparad el bote a popa! ―gritó Edward, y un grupo de hombres corrió a empujar el pequeño barco por un lado, recolocándolo hacia la popa del barco. Empezaron a bajarlo por el lado con un par de cuerdas. Cuando Jenks reapareció con dos enormes tripulantes que Bella asumió que eran Thomas y Allegheny, Edward asintió una vez y luego gritó. ―¡Aguantad! ¡Cuidado con la verga!

Bella miró asombrada como él giraba el timón y los hombres se agachaban hábilmente mientras las velas giraban salvajemente por la cubierta. El barco frenó y, con un grito, los hombres bajaron el bote al agua, sujetando las cuerdas para evitar que se alejara flotando. Jenks y los otros dos hombres subieron a la borda y bajaron por la cuerda hasta el bote. Con un grito, los hombre soltaron las cuerdas y el bote se balanceó en las olas formadas por la _Flecha. _Con otro grito, Edward giró el timón de nuevo y el barco aceleró, dirigiéndose una vez más hacia el sur.

Llevó menos de un minuto.

―Eso ha sido... ―Bella miró a Edward con los ojos como platos.

―¿Impresionante? ―ofreció él, con una sonrisa que mostraba bastante satisfacción.

Bella resopló. ―Iba a decir una locura, ―dijo―. ¿Acabas de soltar un bote lleno de hombres de un barco en movimiento?

Edward se encogió de hombros, con la mano ligeramente apoyada en el timón. ―No había tiempo para parar.

Ella volvió la mirada a Jenks, que estaba sentado en la proa del bote. Thomas y Allegheny remaban a los lados. Con el abrigo y el sombrero de Edward, podía ser confundido fácilmente con el capitán.

―Entonces, ¿crees que Hunter les seguirá? ―preguntó ella con duda.

―No dejará pasar la oportunidad de que sea yo, ―contestó―. Sin duda sabe que he estado pasando tiempo en tierra firme y, si sospecha que he dejado el barco, no podrá resistirse a la oportunidad de atraparme. Para cuando descubra la verdad, estaremos bien metidos en las islas.

―¿Estará bien Jenks?

―Sí, ―contestó Edward, pero la tensión se mostraba en su mandíbula apretada, y ella supo que estaba preocupado―. A ninguno nos falta experiencia en lo de evadir a la ley.

Bella no estaba segura de si estaba intentando convencerla a ella o a sí mismo. ―Bueno, es un pirata, después de todo, ―dijo altivamente―. Sois bastante resbaladizos.

Él la sonrió satisfecho. ―Sí, sí que lo somos.

Bella se giró hacia el viento, su pelo flotaba suelto alrededor de su cara. ―Hay algo que no entiendo, ―dijo un rato después―. ¿Por qué nos envió Alice a Savannah si no teníamos oportunidad de encontrar la copa?

Edward miró sobre su hombro, manteniendo un ojo en Hunter mientras pilotaba el barco. ―Teníamos una oportunidad, ―dijo―. Alice solo puede ver el futuro en base al camino en el que estamos en ese momento en particular. Es posible que Aro todavía no hubiese decidido ir a Savannah, o tal vez sucedió algo que aceleró la llegada de Hunter en Carolina de Sur. Cualquier cosa podría haber cambiado el camino en que estábamos, haciendo que se nos escapara nuestra oportunidad de llegar a la copa antes que Aro.

Bella consideró eso, dándole vueltas en su mente a todas las posibilidades -las consecuencias infinitas de cada acción. ―Es bastante complicado, ¿verdad?

Rio. ―Supongo que se podría decir eso.

Se quedaron en un agradable silencio, con el barco balanceándose a sus pies. Bella era bastante consciente de Edward a su lado, su masculina figura tensa contra el viento, su largo pelo era la única parte de él que cedía. Era toda una vista, eso tenía que admitirlo -una figura sacada de una novela. No un héroe, exactamente, pero tampoco un villano del todo.

―Entonces, háblame de esta Rosalie, ―dijo ella un rato después, luchando por evitar parecer demasiado curiosa.

―¿Rosalie? ―Edward le sonrió ampliamente, su ojo brillaba con alegría―. Oh, Smith. Vas a amarla.

\- . - . - . - . -

A bordo de su barco, anclado en las aguas de Nassau, Aro el Despiadado tragaba una taza de ron, extendiéndola para que se la rellenaran con un ausente movimiento de la mano. Su ayuda de cámara corrió hacia delante, echando el ron con cuidado; entonces Aro dejó la taza en la mesa frente a él, despachando al chico con un movimiento de la cabeza. Finalmente solo, se puso de pie y fue hasta el cofre cerrado que tenía contra la pared. Lo abrió con la llave que tenía en una cadena alrededor del cuello y sacó una cosa envuelta con una tela antes de volver a su silla.

Sonrió con satisfacción mientras desenvolvía su última adquisición, la copa que había encontrado en la tienda en Savannah. Era un poco más pequeña que su taza y de un metal simple -ni siquiera era plata, para su sorpresa-, siendo el intrincado gravado alrededor del borde lo único que podía decirse que era... único.

_Pones coram me mensam ex adverso hostium meorum inpinguasti oleo caput meum calix meus inebrians_

Aro pasó el dedo sobre las palabras, murmurándolas en voz baja. No había recibido una educación, pero sabía el suficiente latín como para reconocer el verso; toda una infancia de _evita la vara y echarás a perder a tu hijo_ había servido para meter algunas partes de las Escrituras en su memoria.

―_Tú preparas ante mí una mesa, frente a mis enemigos; unges con óleo mi cabeza y mi copa rebosa. _―Libro de los Salmos, Capítulo veintitrés, versículo cinco.

Había sido la fortuna, combinada con una información invaluable por la que había pagado en abundancia, lo que le había llevado a procurarse la reliquia. La _Maldición de Abaddon_ había perseguido a un navío español por la costa de Florida, abordándole finalmente al sur de Georgia para liberarle de su considerable botín cuando recibió la noticia de que Cullen se dirigía a Savannah. Buscar la copa había probado ser un gran reto, pero unas monedas bien repartidas habían probado ser fructíferas una vez más, y había obtenido la copa a un coste mucho más bajo de lo que había anticipado.

Aro consiguió dejar Georgia mucho antes de que Cullen llegara.

Aro rio para sí. Desearía haber podido ver la expresión de Eddie 'Un-Ojo' cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido vencido de nuevo. Soltando la copa, pasó un dedo por la mitad del mapa que ya había memorizado tras pasar tanto tiempo estudiándolo. Desafortunadamente, no desvelaba nada nuevo sobre la localización del tesoro. Sin la mitad que faltaba, era inútil. No había forma de distinguir el lugar en que se encontraban las masas de tierra o incluso determinar cuál era el mar que llenaba la mayor parte de la hoja.

Lo mismo podía decirse de lo poco que sabía del diario. Solo había tenido una página durante un breve tiempo antes de que Cullen la recuperase y la devolviese a su lugar en el interior de las tapas de cuero del diario. Sin embargo, Aro ya había memorizado el verso y era suficiente, combinado con la información que había obtenido más tarde, para determinar qué necesitaba para encontrar el oro.

Aro suspiró, frotándose la barbilla consternado. No tenía duda alguna de que podría quitarle el sable a Cullen cuando llegara el momento, pero realmente no tenía punto hacerlo hasta que se hubiera encontrado la otra mitad del mapa. Tenía a hombres buscando -sabía que Cullen también- pero sin ningún resultado. En cuanto a la moneda, bueno, no la tenía, pero al menos Eddie 'Un-Ojo' tampoco.

A regañadientes, Aro tenía que darle crédito al chico. No había esperado que durase tanto como lo había hecho. Impulsado por la muerte de su madre -un desafortunado accidente, aunque tampoco es que importase porque Aro la habría matado si hubiera creído que era necesario- Cullen había probado ser decidido en su búsqueda de venganza, y de forma bastante sorprendente en realidad.

Sí, había aprendido a no subestimar al joven capitán. El chico se había convertido en toda una fuerza a tener en consideración. Una fuerza bastante molesta, la verdad.

Un golpe en la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí sentado malhumorado. ―¿Qué? ―ladró.

Su primer oficial, Marcus, entró. ―Tenemos noticias de Cullen, ―dijo―. Ha zarpado hacia Tortuga.

Aro se enderezó. ―¿Tortuga? ―Se dio golpecitos con un dedo contra el labio―. Interesante. Me pregunto porqué.

Marcus se inclinó contra la jamba de la puerta. ―¿Tal vez en busca de diversión?

―Tal vez, ―aceptó Aro―. O, tal vez, Eddie 'Un-Ojo' ha encontrado información útil después de todo. ―De todas formas, él no tenía nada más que hacer en ese momento, así que descubrir en qué andaba Cullen tenía algo de atractivo.

Se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la puerta. ―Levad ancla, ―dijo―. Nos vamos a Tortuga.

Marcus sonrió ampliamente. ―¿Vamos a tomar la _Flecha_? ―preguntó, complacido con la idea. Aro sabía que a sus hombres les encantaba la idea de tomar el barco -el único que rivalizaba con el suyo en reputación y, tenía que admitir, en realidad.

―No, no vamos a tomar la _Flecha_. Todavía no, al menos, ―dijo Aro mientras se dirigían hacia la cubierta―. El sigilo es la clave en este caso. Quiero descubrir en qué anda metido Cullen. Es posible que tenga información sobre la moneda o el mapa.

―¿Quieres que le siga?

Aro asintió. ―Sí, ―dijo, dándole una palmadita al hombre en el hombro―. Cuando le veamos, tomarás algunos hombres y verás qué se propone. Y si _está_ en Tortuga solamente en busca de entretenimiento, tal vez sea una oportunidad de recuperar mi sable.

Marcus sonrió a modo de respuesta mientras salían a la cubierta y se preparaban para izar las velas.

Aro inhaló el fresco aire salado, sintiendo un cambio en el viento.

Sí, las cosas finalmente iban a su favor.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, aunque tomé hace mucho la decisión de seguir subiendo aquí en lugar de moverlo todo a un blog privado, hasta este último momento me ha costado muchisimo no echarme atrás y subir solo en mi blog. En todo caso, aquí estoy... aunque no sé por cuanto tiempo, porque por desgracia las chicas que han cogido mis traducciones y las han compartido públicamente sin mi permiso están entre vosotras, mis lectoras, y ya no sé en quién puedo confiar.

De todas formas, mientras tanto aquí seguiré. Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. Este Aro es... es... bueno, digamos que podría compararle con varias personas de este fandom pero no lo voy a hacer. Este Aro es Aro, simplemente. Es tal y como me imaginaba que sería el Aro de las novelas de Meyer si fuera humano.

El miércoles subiré un adelanto en mi blog (que de momento sigue siendo público): bellstranslations . url . ph (sin espacios). La fecha de actualización la teneis en mi perfil.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	17. Una noche de alivio

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CUTLASS**

_**Creo que sé dónde buscar o, al menos, dónde empezar a buscar. He descubierto una antigua anotación en la pared de una cueva que habla del tesoro que busco.**_

_**Sin embargo, interpretar la escritura es difícil. Y no me atrevo a pedir ayuda, no sea que otros descubran mis intenciones.**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 7 de mayo, 1666**_

Capitulo diecisiete – Una noche de alivio

El Comodoro Hunter picó el anzuelo.

Bella estaba sola en la popa de la _Flecha_ mientras esta cortaba las olas a toda velocidad. El viento soplaba, por fortuna para ellos porque les ayudaba en su intento de huida. Ella apenas podía distinguir al _Intrépido_ en la distancia, el bote había desaparecido de su vista hacía ya mucho. Había contenido el aliento mientras Hunter se acercaba con un horrible propósito, soltándolo solo cuando giró hacia el pequeño barco.

El estallido del fuego de los cañones, sin embargo, la había aterrorizado.

―No te preocupes, ―había dicho Edward, apareciendo a su lado―. No tengo duda de que Jenks ya está en la costa. Hunter solamente está enviando un mensaje.

―Habla muy alto, ―murmuró ella.

―Sí, sí que lo hace. ―Edward sonrió ampliamente―. Pero, aunque la Corona quiere capturarme, vivo o muerto, Hunter preferiría lo primero y evitar lo segundo.

―¿Por qué?

Edward sonrió satisfecho mientras la miraba, con el viento echándole una de sus rastas en la cara. ―Para poder alardear, por supuesto.

Bella sacudió la cabeza por eso. ―Los hombres sois muy raros.

Edward resopló. ―Podría decir lo mismo de las mujeres.

Él volvió al timón y, cuando ya no pudo ver nada más que el infinito azul, Bella vagó por la cubierta mientras miraba a los hombres hacer sus tareas. Tuvo una sensación rara al no estar trabajando ella misma, pero Edward todavía no le había ordenado que le lavara los calzones o remendara sus calcetines; así que había decidido aprovechar el descanso mientras lo tenía permitido y hacer a un lado sus preocupaciones por Jenks y sus compañeros, volviendo su atención en su lugar a las palabras de Alice. Había tenido poco tiempo desde la lectura para considerar realmente lo que había dicho pero, ahora que se dirigían hacia Tortuga, había poco más que hacer hasta que llegasen.

Respiró profundamente, no sorprendiéndose al encontrarse a sí misma una vez más de pie junto a Edward frente al timón. Parecía que era incapaz de mantenerse alejada de él durante una cantidad elevada de tiempo, incluso aunque se lo propusiera; era atraída hacia él por alguna fuerza invisible -una fuerza que la frustraba y la desconcertaba. No estaba segura de qué era lo que él tenía que la atraía tanto; ciertamente, era un tipo guapo, alto y de espaldas anchas, con buenos músculos y una piel dorada que prácticamente brillaba en la luz del sol. Bella escondió un sonrojo por el recuerdo de verle sin la camisa aquél día en que tuvo que arreglar los remiendos, con su fuerte espalda flexionándose bajo una ligera capa de sudor.

Tragó, presionándose los fríos dedos contra las mejillas y echándole una mirada para asegurarse de que él no había notado su incomodidad. Frunció un poco el ceño mientras continuaba su examen, evitando cuidadosamente una mirada directa. Su pelo no seguía la moda, era demasiado largo y estaba retorcido en cuerdas adornadas con cuentas y partes de esto y aquello... sus cicatrices y el parche de su ojo evitaban lo que sería una cara demasiado hermosa para ser real. De hecho, no se apartaban tanto de su aspecto como le añadían un toque peligroso -un toque que Bella, aunque solo podía admitírselo a sí misma, encontraba un poco intrigante.

Esta bien. Tal vez _un poco_ era quedarse corto.

Y luego estaba su ojo bueno. El poder tras esa profunda mirada verde la desarmaba cuando lo descargaba sobre ella. Ella no tenía duda de que esa fuerza doblada con _dos_ ojos, la convertiría en gelatina a sus pies a cada oportunidad.

―¿Qué te tiene pensando tanto, Smith? ―preguntó Edward, inclinándose tranquilamente contra un poste con los dedos de una mano descansando apenas en el timón.

―Oh... uh... ―Bella se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, luchando por mantener la compostura―. Nada, en realidad. Solo... Alice. ―Intentó no sonreír demasiado ampliamente por su brillante mentira―. Solo repasaba sus predicciones... intentando encontrarle sentido a todo.

Edward asintió. ―Sí. Yo también. Puede ser difícil no saber el _qué_, pero no necesariamente el _quién, porqué _o _cómo._

―Estás pensando en el traidor.

Él frunció el ceño. ―Saber que viene pero no tener ni idea de en qué dirección o como prevenirlo...

―¿Desearías _no_ saberlo?

Edward sacudió la cabeza. ―No, por supuesto que no. Es siempre mucho mejor estar preparado.

Bella respiró profundamente, mirando alrededor de la cubierta. Crowley estaba hablando con McCarty, dándole una palmada en la espalda con una amplia sonrisa antes de dirigirse a las bodegas para, asumió ella, dormir un poco. Jasper y otros dos hombres llevaban una vela rota por la cubierta, enrollada y aupada sobre sus hombros. Un par de chicos estaban de rodillas engrasando una jarcia, tenían las manos negras por la resbaladiza mezcla.

―¿Crees que es alguno de ellos? ―murmuró Bella, medio para sí misma.

―¿Hmm?

―Tu traidor, ―dijo ella―. ¿Podría ser alguien de tu tripulación?

―Odio pensarlo, pero supongo que es posible.

―Alice dijo que era alguien cercano a ti. Alguien en quien confías.

―Sí.

―Esa es una lista muy corta.

Edward levantó una ceja. ―Sí. ―Cuando no dijo nada más, Bella se giró para mirarle. Él miraba a la nada frente a él, profundamente metido en sus pensamientos.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó ella. Él pestañeó, como si por un momento se hubiese olvidado de que ella estaba ahí.

―En realidad nada, ―dijo en voz baja―. Es solo que, con Alice, es difícil encontrar el significado verdadero de las cosas que dice. Dice que es alguien en quién confío, e inmediatamente pensamos en la gente en la que _verdaderamente_ confío: mi familia, Jasper...

Bella esperó con una ceja arqueada expectantemente. Edward rio.

―Sí, incluso tú, Smith. Que Dios me ayude.

Ella sonrió, moviendo una mano. ―¿Y...?

―Bueno, solo estaba pensando... hay varios niveles de confianza, ¿no?

―¿A qué te refieres?

El viento cambió y Edward ajustó su postura, girando ligeramente el timón con el ceño fruncido mientras ponía sus pensamientos en palabras. ―Confío en McCarty para que las velas estén en un estado apropiado... En Newton para mantener los cañones limpios y trabajando. Confío en Victor para tener pan horneado a diario. ―Señaló a los dos chicos llenos de grasa que ahora reían y se tiraban pegotes del cieno el uno al otro―. Demonios, incluso confío en esos chicos para tener la cubierta limpia.

Bella suspiró, absorbiendo sus palabras. ―Así que, en realidad podría ser cualquiera.

―Sí, eso me temo. ―Sintió sus ojos sobre ella, y él dudó brevemente antes de añadir, ―Y, luego, también está Black.

Ella se tensó. ―¿Qué pasa con él?

―Bueno, él es el más nuevo de mi tripulación -además de ti, claro. Y, como tú has dicho, podría ser cualquiera. No puedo permitirme dejarle escapar de la sospecha.

Bella frunció el ceño. Quería discutirlo, pero Edward tenía razón. Tenía que considerarlos a todos una posible amenaza. Aun así, sintió la necesidad de defender a su amigo.

―Ya sabes, no tendría mucho sentido, ―dijo, encogiéndose de hombros―. Estaba prisionero conmigo en el _Intrépido_ y tú le rescataste. Tú fuiste el que le dijo que se quedase a bordo, ¿no?

Él lo consideró con un asentimiento.

―Entonces, ¿por qué traicionarte? ―preguntó ella―. ¿Qué tendría que ganar?

―Tal vez tenga algo que ver con su padre, ―sugirió Edward―. Un padre que era un pirata y cuya vida en el mar le apartó de su familia. Una vida que al final condujo a su muerte.

―Pero eso no fue culpa tuya, ―señaló Bella―. Él sabe que fue Aro. ¿No sería eso motivación suficiente como para luchar contigo en lugar de contra ti?

Edward se quedó en silencio un largo momento. Luego dijo, ―No le he dicho que vamos tras Aro.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó ella sorprendida―. Sería algo sabio.

―Pocos conocen la verdadera naturaleza de nuestro viaje, además de la búsqueda de un tesoro, ―contestó―. Los que lo saben no hablarán sin mis órdenes.

―Tal vez sea hora de que se lo digas, ―dijo Bella, intentando mantener la irritación fuera de su voz. Aparentemente, no hizo un buen trabajo, porque Edward inclinó la cabeza, estudiándola.

―¿Por qué sales en su defensa con tanta vehemencia? ―preguntó con la mandíbula apretada, aunque ella no estaba segura si era por la sospecha o alguna otra emoción.

Se encogió de hombros. ―Es mi amigo.

―A lo mejor necesitas amigos diferentes, ―gruñó.

Bella le miró furiosa. ―¡A lo mejor tú necesitas buscar la verdad antes de señalar a alguien que podría ser un hombre inocente!

Se miraron fijamente un momento y Bella esperó a que él explotase, que levantase el puño, que caminase de un lado a otro por la cubierta y que despotricase de esa forma tan irritante suya. En su lugar, sus labios se retorcieron.

―Tal vez tengas razón, ―dijo simplemente, y volvió a poner las dos manos en el timón.

\- . - . - . - . -

Edward examinó su brújula mientras el sol tocaba el horizonte, a pesar del hecho de que había navegado esa ruta cientos de veces antes. La _Flecha_ se deslizó entre una pequeña cadena de islas hasta un puerto -si es que se les podía llamar así, ya que en realidad solo eran barreras que salían a la superficie con las olas- y una isla más grande a estribor.

Isla de Cotorras_._

_Isle of the Parrots._

Vio Boccen Bay frente a él, sus aguas eran lo suficientemente profundas para la _Flecha _y estaban rodeadas por casi todos los lados por espesos árboles. Entre las barreras y el puerto escondido, estarían a salvo de los ojos de cualquiera al menos durante la noche. Entrar en la bahía sería algo ajustado, pero Edward sabía que sus hombres estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse al reto.

―¡Preparados! ―les dijo mientras se acercaban a la bahía, la orden hizo eco por la cubierta igual que siempre―. ¡A barlovento! ¡Girad en la dirección contraria, hombres! ―Con satisfacción, vio como sus hombres se ponían en acción; dos manejaban el cabestrante, sus brazos se movían a una velocidad irreal, mientras los otros ayudaban a bajar las velas en el momento correcto. Con soltura, se metieron en el estrecho canal, que tenía la profundidad justa para admitirles, sin apenas un golpe o rasguño que marcase su camino.

Edward ordenó echar el ancla y luego dejó el timón cuando se detuvieron balanceantes en medio de la bahía. Vio a Bella parada en la proa y se acercó a ella. El sol poniente creaba una miriada de colores en su pelo, del marrón al dorado y, cuando se dio la vuelta para sonreírle, sus ojos brillaron de la forma más encantadora, quitándole el aliento.

El paso de Edward vaciló.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó ella, reemplazando su sonrisa con una expresión de preocupación.

Él movió una mano desechándolo, moviéndose para estar a su lado pero incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. ―Bien. Solo hay un poco de grasa en la cubierta. ―Cuando Bella se volvió para buscar la mancha, él se apresuró―, nos quedaremos aquí a pasar la noche.

Bella pestañeó, olvidando las manchas de grasa. ―¿De verdad? Creí que íbamos a Tortuga.

―No podemos llegar allí antes de que se haga de noche. No nos atrevemos a movernos en mar abierto con Hunter persiguiéndonos, pero estas islas son demasiado traicioneras para navegar por la noche.

Ella asintió. ―Sin embargo, no estamos lejos.

―No. Deberíamos estar ahí a medio día si no antes. ―Bella suspiró y miró hacia la playa, y Edward aprovechó el momento para robarle otra mirada. Era algo peligroso, lo sabía, porque solo mirarla se estaba haciendo rápidamente algo insuficiente.

Ni de cerca suficiente.

Las veces que la había tocado -que la había saboreado- ardían en sus tripas y, como un hombre que se ahogaba y necesitaba aire, se daba cuenta de que necesitaba más. Todos sus argumentos en contra palidecían en su simple deseo de estirar la mano y-

―Así que, ¿cómo conociste a esta Rosalie? ―preguntó Bella.

―¿Qué? ―tartamudeó Edward, todavía atrapado en sus pensamientos.

Ella se giró hacia él con la cabeza inclinada por la confusión. ―¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

Se aclaró la garganta. ―Bien. ¿Rosalie, dices?

―Sí. Solo me preguntaba cómo la habías conocido.

Bueno, esa era una pregunta difícil, ¿verdad? Edward no sabía porqué debería sentirse culpable por el hecho de que había conocido a Rosalie por una jarra de ron y una puta bastante dispuesta llamada Irina. O que su relación se hubiera construido por la frecuente consumición de Edward -y su tripulación, por supuesto-, en busca de bebida y el otro entretenimiento más exótico que ella ofrecía en su establecimiento.

No debería sentirse culpable por ello. Era un hombre, maldición. Y un hombre tenía necesidades. Tenía derecho a saciar su sed -o su lujuria- cuando fuera necesario, ¿no? Era algo que tenía sentido.

Aun así tenía la sensación de que la encantadora Srta. Swan no iba a estar de acuerdo. Ella era, después de todo, una dama.

Así que, en su lugar, dijo vagamente, ―Es dueña de un negocio local y hemos tenido ocasión de hacer... negocios con ella.

―Ya habías dicho eso pero, ¿qué tipo de neg-?

―Por cierto, ―interrumpió Edward, actuando como si no la hubiera oído―. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Bella se sobresaltó y Edward luchó por esconder una sonrisa victoriosa. ―¿Sorpresa? ―preguntó―. ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?

―Bueno, si te lo dijera no sería una sorpresa, ―contestó él con falsa exasperación―. Lo juro, Smith, para ser una mujer inteligente a veces dices las mayores tonterías.

Ella rodó los ojos. ―Oh, déjalo y háblame de esta sorpresa.

Edward arqueó una ceja. ―¿Acabas de dar un pisotón?

―¡Edward!

―Vale, vale. ―Rio, levantando las manos en un gesto de derrota―. Está en mis habitaciones.

Bella entrecerró los ojos dubitativa y Edward rio de nuevo.

―Expresión de sospecha. Es espantoso, de verdad, ―dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Relájate, Smith. Yo me quedaré aquí. ―Habló lentamente, señalando a la cubierta y luego a Bella―. Tú puedes ir a mis habitaciones -sola- y ver tu sorpresa.

―Oh, entonces está bien, ―dijo ella, nerviosa y sonrojada. Edward encontró que disfrutaba bastante de ver a Bella nerviosa y sonrojada. Ella giró sobre sus talones, pero solo dio unos pasos antes de volverse de nuevo con la cara en llamas―. Gracias... por la sorpresa, ―dijo, jugueteando con sus dedos―. Sea lo que sea. ―Y, con eso, se fue corriendo a las bodegas.

Edward rio y luego se giró en dirección a un grito en la popa. Pudo ver a McCarty y algunos otros en ropa interior y saltando por el barco. Jasper se acercó con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

―¿Vas a bajar? ―preguntó.

El capitán sonrió ampliamente y se quitó la camisa. ―Sí, ―dijo, quitándose las botas y desabrochándose el cinturón―. Creo que lo haré.

\- . - . - . - . -

Mientras se movía por el frío pasillo de las bodegas, Bella temió que fuera a morir de vergüenza. Cuando Edward había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para ella en sus habitaciones, en su mente aparecieron todo tipo de ideas inapropiadas sobre lo que podría tener en mente. Creyó haber sido capaz de esconder sus verdaderos pensamientos, pero se temía que Edward la había leído como un libro abierto.

Y él se había reído.

_Por supuesto_ que se había reído.

La idea de que él pudiera querer de ella lo que ella empezaba a querer de él era ridícula. Unos cuantos besos robados apenas eran indicación de mayor deseo. Él era un hombre, después de todo, y responder a una mujer dispuesta estaba grabado en sus huesos.

Y ella había estado más que dispuesta.

Bella se detuvo frente a la puerta de las habitaciones del capitán, respirando profundamente e intentando sacudirse el resto de su mortificación. Edward le había dicho que era una mentirosa horrible y ella sabía que era cierto. Todas sus emociones se mostraban en su cara; la única razón por la que había podido vivir en la _Flecha_ como un chico durante tanto tiempo como lo había hecho se debía a su habilidad de pasar desapercibida... de ser invisible. Nadie la miraba muy de cerca, así que no había tenido que depender de sus habilidades para el engaño -o de la falta de ellas. Temía que era solo cuestión de tiempo que Edward se diera cuenta de la atracción que sentía por él.

Bueno, aparentemente, él ya lo sabía, pero ella dudaba que se hubiera dado cuenta de la _extensión_ de ello. Porque Bella se estaba dando cuenta rápidamente de que lo que sentía por él había crecido más allá de la simple atracción, o incluso admiración, hasta algo a lo que temía ponerle nombre. Suspiró, inclinándose hacia delante para golpear ligeramente la puerta con la frente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Darle su corazón a alguien como Edward era como suplicar que se lo rompieran. Ella no tenía nada que ofrecerle y él no tenía nada que pudiera darle a cambio. Eran una pareja destinada a fracasar y su única esperanza era resistirse a él. No había alternativa.

Pero, ¿_podía_?

La pregunta se respondió sola cuando entró en las habitaciones del capitán y vio la bañera en medio del suelo, llena de agua caliente y perfumada. No era la bañera habitual para un rápido lavado con un paño húmedo, tampoco. No, eso era una bañera de cobre grande, pulida hasta brillar; había una pequeña mesita al lado con jabón y paños para secarse.

―¿Cómo...? ―dijo para sí misma mientras cerraba la puerta y cruzaba hasta la bañera, pasando los dedos por el agua. Sonrió deleitada, preguntándose cuando habría preparado Edward ese premio especial. No queriendo malgastar un solo segundo, se desvistió rápidamente y se hundió en el agua caliente con un suspiro de indulgencia. Se enjabonó dos veces y se lavó el pelo, sumergiendo la cabeza para aclararlo, y luego se inclinó hacia atrás para relajarse hasta que el agua se quedó fría.

Edward estaba rompiendo sus defensas rápidamente. Fue un pensamiento que hizo eco en su ente mientras se vestía -eligiendo el vestido verde en lugar de la camisa y los calzones. Luego salió a la cubierta, al sonido de risas y gritos. Sostuvo en alto un farol mientras examinaba la cubierta bañada en la oscuridad; la recién salida luna echaba un tinte grisáceo en su entorno. Siguió los sonidos hasta la popa del barco, inclinándose finalmente por el costado para ver qué demonios estaba pasando. Pudo ver débilmente la figuras balanceantes en el agua, los tripulantes que salpicaban en las suaves olas de la bahía.

―¿Mirando a hurtadillas, Bella? ―Dio un salto cuando Jaco apareció a su lado. Él rio―. Lo siento. No pretendía asustarte.

Ella le sonrió, notando que tenía el pelo mojado y goteaba en su camisa. ―Parece que tú también has estado disfrutando del mar.

Él se encogió de hombros, inclinándose contra la baranda a su lado. ―Parece raro tener un momento para cosas como esta en este barco. He pensado que si todos los demás se estaban aprovechando de ello, yo también debería. ―Estiró la mano, levantando uno de los mechones mojados de ella con una mirada inquisitiva.

―Edward me ha dado un baño, ―dijo ella con tono soñador. Entonces, al ver los ojos como platos de Jaco, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho―. Quiero decir... me ha _dejado _un baño. _Hizo _que alguien me preparase un baño. Uno que me he dado. Sola. Yo sola. ―Jaco resopló y ella le dio un golpe en el brazo―. Sabías a qué me refería.

―Sí, ―dijo él, todavía riendo suavemente―. Me he cruzado antes con los chicos que llenaban la bañera.

Se giraron para mirar a los hombres que nadaban bajo ellos y, cuando la luna se abrió paso sobre los árboles, Bella pudo ver la cabeza de Edward entre las otras, sus dientes brillaban en una amplia sonrisa. Ella no estaba segura, pero él tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba, casi como si la estuviera mirando también.

―Entonces, ¿os estáis llevando bien? ―preguntó Jaco

―Lo siento, ¿qué? ―Apartó los ojos de Edward para mirarle a él.

―Tú y el capitán, ―aclaró―. Parecéis estar llevándoos bien.

―Oh, sí. Bien, supongo, ―dijo ella, con las sospechas de Edward sobre Jaco de repente en la cabeza―. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llevas con él?

Jaco pestañeó sorprendido por la pregunta. ―Bien, ―contestó―. Es un hombre de pocas palabras, pero justo en general. Creo.

Bella asintió satisfecha. No parecía que él tuviese algo contra el capitán. ―Y, ¿eres... feliz a bordo?

Él frunció los labios pensativo. ―Sí. Nunca creí que encontraría mi lugar en un barco pirata por todo eso de que me quitó a mi padre, pero Cullen me ha asegurado que tengo la oportunidad de cobrarme venganza.

―Venganza. ―Se giró hacia él sorprendida―. Así que, ¿te ha hablado de Aro?

―¿Sabes de él?

Ella asintió y Jaco respiró profundamente. ―Yo apenas conocí a mi padre, ―dijo―, así que estoy seguro de que te parece raro que quiera vengar su muerte. No es por él, sin embargo, sino más por mi madre. Cuando él murió... ―Miró hacia el agua, con los ojos brillándole en la luz de la luna.

―Bueno, eso casi la mató, ―dijo―. Si Cullen me va a dar la oportunidad de pagar a Aro por ello... bueno, supongo que me quedaré con él. Al menos durante un tiempo.

―¿Y luego?

―¿Luego? La verdad es que no lo sé, ―admitió―. No me veo haciendo vida en el mar. Puede que sea un poco ingenuo, pero creo que me gustaría tener un hogar algún día. Tal vez incluso una familia.

Bella extendió la mano para tocarle el brazo en un gesto de consuelo. ―¿Por qué es eso ingenuo?

Jaco fijó los ojos en los dedos de ella. ―Soy como estos hombres. Me busca la ley por crímenes contra la Corona. Es difícil ver un futuro más allá de eso.

El corazón de Bella se hundió al oír sus palabras. Por Jaco Por Edward. Por Jasper y Alice. Por ella misma. Mucha gente con sus esperanzas atadas por el destino como una fuerte cuerda. Suspiró, dándole un suave apretón a su brazo.

―No pierdas la esperanza, ―le animó―. Es solo cuestión de-

―¿Smith? ―La voz de Edward interrumpió su discurso y Bella saltó sorprendida, dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a él. Su boca se abrió y se encontró incapaz de formar una sola palabra.

O incluso de pensar, ya que estaba.

Edward estaba parado frente a ella, empapado y casi desnudo. No pudo controlar su mirada mientras seguía una gota de agua que caía de su pelo por su esculpido pecho y a lo largo de una cicatriz que corría por sus costillas... hasta el fino algodón de su ropa interior, que le cubría desde las caderas hasta las rodillas. O, tal vez, _cubría _era hablar demasiado. La tela mojada estaba casi transparente donde se colgaba a él en su cadera, su fuerte muslo, el bulto de-

Levantó la mirada de golpe. Al ver la sonrisita engreída de él, volvió a bajarlos a la cubierta. Y os pies desnudos de Edward. Sus tobillos, sus rodillas... y de vuelta arriba hasta-

Santo cielo, tenía que controlarse. Se dio la vuelta, concentrándose en Jaco Sí, mirar a Jaco era seguro.

―Así que, sí. Bien, ―tartamudeó, intentando recordar de qué estaban hablando.

Jaco la miró con cautela. ―Es solo cuestión de... ―le recordó él.

―¡Tiempo! ―gritó feliz―. Sí. Solo cuestión de tiempo. Es verdad.

―Maldición, Smith, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ―preguntó Edward. Bella se atrevió a echarle una mirada, y se sintió aliviada porque le diera la espalda y, aparentemente, se estuviera poniendo los calzones. Se pasó una camisa por la cabeza y volvió a girarse hacia ella―. Nunca te había tomado por una puritana.

Ella se enfureció. ―No soy una puritana. Pero tampoco es que sea muy apropiado en un hombre ir por ahí medio vestido.

―¿Desde cuándo te preocupa lo que es apropiado? ―Prácticamente la miró lascivamente y la cara de Bella llameó. La mirada de él se endureció al volverse hacia Jaco

―¿Black? ¿No tienes nada que hacer?

Jaco se pasó una mano por el pelo mojado. ―Todo terminado, Capitán. A punto de irme a dormir. ―Cuando no dio señales de ir a hacerlo, Bella le miró con curiosidad y luego a Edward. Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente un momento, pareciendo comunicarse a través de miradas oscuras algo que ella no pudo determinar exactamente.

Tras un largo momento, la cara de Edward se contrajo casi imperceptiblemente y luego se relajó mientras la miraba. ―Me voy a mis habitaciones entonces. Smith, ¿te importaría reunirte conmigo para cenar? He oído que Victor tiene una cazuela de Salmagundi en el hornillo. Prefiero no preguntar lo que pone en él, pero normalmente es bastante satisfactorio. ―Cogió sus botas y su abrigo mientras Bella seguía mirándole confundida.

―¿Smith?

Ella se sobresaltó. ―Sí, ―dijo―. Eso suena bien. Estaré ahí en un minuto. ―Él asintió y luego le lanzó otra mirada a Jaco antes de dirigirse hacia sus habitaciones, llamando a un muchacho para que le llevase la comida. Bella intentó no mirar sus pies desnudos mientras él cruzaba la cubierta, insegura de porqué le era tan difícil apartar la mirada.

Se aclaró la garganta. ―Así que, ¿de qué iba todo eso? ―le preguntó a Jaco

Él rio. ―Yo diría que es obvio. ―Al ver la expresión de Bella, rodó los ojos―. Se está asegurando de que sé cuál es mi lugar.

―¿Tu lugar?

―En lo que se refiere a ti.

Bella tuvo que pensarlo un momento y, cuando comprendió el significado, se sonrojó. ―Oh, bueno. Tiene que guardar las apariencias, ya vez. No sabe que tú sabes la verdad sobre nuestra... relación, si es que hay alguna.

―Mmm hmmm. ¿Y esa verdad es?

―Ya sabes. ―Movió una mano para quitarle importancia―. Que solo es una tapadera... para mi protección.

Jaco no dijo nada durante un rato y, cuando ella no pudo soportar más el silencio, le miró de reojo y le encontró luchando contra una sonrisa.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó irritada.

―En realidad no te crees eso, ¿verdad?

―Es la verdad.―Miró tercamente hacia delante sobre la baranda, con los ojos fijos en un árbol que había en la distancia―. No hay nada más.

―¿A quién intentas convencer? ―preguntó Jaco en voz baja. Ella le miró furiosa y él levantó las manos frente a él.

―No pretendía ofender, ―dijo―. Pero veo la forma en que le miras, Bella. Y eso no es ninguna tapadera.

Ella pensó en negarlo pero, en su lugar, se inclinó hacia delante sobre la baranda con la cabeza entre las manos―. ¿Tan obvio es?

―No para todos. Pero también es cierto que no todos te han visto reaccionar al capitán en ropa interior. ―Él rio y Bella gimió, cubriéndose la cara avergonzada.

Jaco se tranquilizó. ―Debe de ser difícil vivir esta mentira para la tripulación y otra más para él. ―Al encontrarse con el silencio de Bella, se giró para estar de lado contra la baranda y la miró preocupado―. Te considero una amiga, Bella.

―Y yo a ti, ―contestó ella en voz baja.

―Bien, ―dijo él―. Y, como tu amigo, siento que debo preguntarte si estás bien.

Ella se giró, vio su mirada oscura y sombría, y suspiró. ―No lo sé, ―dijo―. Es muy tonto, ¿a que sí? Tener sentimientos por un hombre como él.

―¿Tonto? Tal vez, ―dijo él, mientras se giraban hacia el frente una vez más―. El amor a menudo es tonto.

Ella se atragantó. ―Yo no he dicho nada de amor.

―No hacía falta.

\- . - . - . - . -

Las palabras de Jaco la persiguieron mientras volvía a las habitaciones de Edward. Ella había reconocido su atracción por Edward. Incluso el hecho de que había acabado gustándole.

Pero, ¿amor? Eso era algo peligroso. Algo terrorífico.

Bella respiró profundamente, frotándose entre los ojos. No había forma de negarlo; se estaba metiendo en problemas en lo que concernía a Edward y los esfuerzos para guardarse contra él parecían ser inútiles una y otra vez. Él no dejaba de tomarla por sorpresa con una sonrisa o el guiño de un ojo, desarmándola cuando más necesitaba protegerse el corazón. Empezaba a sospechar no tenía ningún arma contra él, ninguna forma de evitar lo que ya parecía inevitable.

Era una sospecha que se inclinaba más hacia una sensación cuando entró en sus habitaciones y le encontró echado ron en una taza; la mesa estaba puesta para dos con boles de caliente Salmagundi al igual que un plato de pan fresco.

Y esa sensación se convirtió más en una creencia cuando él la miró; su hermosa cara estaba en sombras por la luz del farol mientras sacaba una silla para que ella se sentase.

Pero fue cuando él se reclinó frente a ella, con las largas piernas extendidas y cruzadas en los tobillos, y cuando le guiñó descaradamente el ojo mientras ella notaba que todavía tenía los pies descalzos, que la creencia se convirtió en completa convicción.

Sí, ahí fue básicamente cuando Bella Swan se dio cuenta de que estaba acabada.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, está claro que Bella ya no puede resistirse al pirata. Y es que... ¿quién puede? jejeje.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.

Ahora, sobre el blog. Tuve un problemilla con él y tuve que borrarlo, pero ya he abierto otro y está operativo y con los 17 capítulos de Cutlass. El miércoles subiré un adelanto del capítulo 18 ahí. La url es: bellstranslations . esy . es

Tenéis también el enlace en mi perfil.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	18. La moneda

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CUTLASS**

_**Tengo a la expedición pisándome los talones y debo distraer su atención. Dirigirlos al lugar equivocado consume mi tiempo, pero es esencial. Mis esfuerzos dan frutos, sin embargo. Han girado hacia La Española, como pretendía. Mañana, partiré hacia el verdadero lugar en que está el tesoro**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 14 de septiembre, 1666**_

Capitulo dieciocho – La moneda

Edward se llevó la taza a los labios, mirando a Bella que estaba al otro lado de la mesa. Removía su bol de guiso sin haber tomado aún un solo bocado, aparentemente perdida en sus pensamientos. Se negaba a mirarle a los ojos. Se negaba, en realidad, a mirarle por completo. De hecho, cada vez que sus ojos se atrevían a moverse en dirección a él, se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada como si hubiera hecho algo malo y la cuchara se movía de forma un poco más violenta.

―¿Algo te preocupa, Smith? ―Tomó un trago de ron y dejó su taza, pasando el dedo ausentemente por el borde―. Pareces perturbada.

Ella miró el lento circuito de su dedo, pestañeando lentamente. Él se detuvo, llevándose el dedo a los labios y frotándoselos suavemente. Ella siguió el movimiento, entonces abrió los ojos como platos y los volvió a bajar a su Salmagundi.

Edward sonrió. Después de todo, parecía que sí que era capaz de afectar a la encantadora Srta. Swan. Se lo había empezado a preguntar después de su reacción a él en cubierta. Al principio creyó que simplemente estaba avergonzada -y tenía que admitir que él se había deleitado un poco en ello. No era fácil inquietarla pero, por alguna razón, lo encontraba extraordinariamente satisfactorio. Se movió ligeramente, descruzando y volviendo a cruzar sus desnudos pies por los tobillos. Bella le miró con disimulo -o al menos él imaginó que ella creía que lo había hecho con disimulo. Sin embargo, se delató a sí misma al tragar nerviosa.

Edward decidió divertirse un poco, forzando una expresión de arrogante irritación.

―¡Maldición, Smith! ¿Estás borracha otra vez?

Bella dio un salto. ―¿Qué? No. Por supuesto que no.

―Bueno, entonces, ¿qué demonios va mal contigo? ―Cogió un trozo de pan y lo hundió en su guiso antes de metérselo en la boca. Se lamió a propósito una gota que le cayó por un lado de la boca, luchando contra una sonrisa al ver la expresión embobada de ella. Metió un dedo en el guiso y se lo llevó a la boca, succionándolo audiblemente mientras levantaba una ceja.

Bella entrecerró los ojos cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de su juego. ―Deja de hacer eso.

Él forzó una expresión de inocencia. ―¿Dejar de hacer qué?

―Sabes qué.

―No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando. ―Con eso, sonrió ampliamente y tomó otro bocado de su guiso, bajándolo con un trago de ron―. Así que, dime, Smith, ―dijo, concediéndole finalmente clemencia―. ¿Qué planeas hacer con tu parte del tesoro?

Ella se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando. ―En realidad no estoy segura, ―contestó, echándose hacia atrás en su silla―. Supongo que podría volver a Boston, aunque ya no queda nada para mí allí.

Edward inclinó la cabeza. ―¿No hay ningún aburrido pretendiente que esté esperando tu regreso?

Los ojos de Bella destellaron. ―Y, ¿por qué iban a ser aburridos mis pretendientes?

Edward se encogió de hombros. ―La mayoría de los pretendientes lo son, ¿no? Cualquiera que merezca la pena considerar, claro. ―Se puso de pie, removiendo el ron que tenía en la taza―. Un hombre de buena educación, con una renta fija, responsable y de confianza.

―Lo dices como si esas cosas fueran malas.

―No, malas no, ―contestó, mirando sobre su hombro mientras caminaba lentamente por la habitación―. Es solo que parece un poco monótono para una moza como tú. ―Edward no sabía qué le había hecho decir eso, pero se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Bella era diferente a cualquier mujer con la que se había encontrado anteriormente: hermosa, por supuesto, pero también inteligente, terca y tan valiente como cualquier hombre. Necesitaba a alguien lo suficientemente sabio como para escuchar sus consejos, pero también lo bastante fuerte como para imponerse cuando ella pretendiese pasarle por encima.

Alguien que no intentase convertirla en una dama de bien y extinguir el fuego que ardía en su interior. Alguien que no solo la aceptase, sino que la adorase y la amase por todo lo que era.

No, ningún hombre ordinario haría eso por Bella. Necesitaba a alguien que...

Alguien como...

Edward sacudió la cabeza, incapaz -o tal vez reticente- de acabar ese pensamiento. Un pensamiento que sabía que no solo era peligroso, sino absurdo. Aun así, una chispa intentó abrirse paso; no era tanto un pensamiento consciente como una idea.

Casi un... _anhelo_.

Pero, igual de rápido que asomó la cabeza, él luchó contra ello como algo imposible. Edward Cullen no anhelaba cosas inalcanzables.

O gente.

Se dio la vuelta, esperando que Bella no hubiera notado su inquietud. Sin embargo, ella parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos y, tardíamente, preguntó, ―¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás tú con el oro?

Edward se apoyó contra la pared, aclarándose la garganta. ―Irá a mi familia. Después de todo, yo no tengo en qué darle uso. ―Se encogió de hombros, mirando su taza un momento antes de vaciarla.

―Creo que tu familia preferiría tenerte a ti, ―dijo ella en voz baja.

Él la miró con dureza. ―Ya te he dicho que eso es imposible. ―Volvió a la mesa para llenarse la taza―. Pero lo mínimo que puedo hacer es darle a Alice lo que quiere.

―Lo que Alice quiere, ―repitió ella, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando le ofreció más ron―. Te refieres a Jasper.

―Sí. ―Volvió a sentarse, extendiendo un brazo en el respaldo de la silla al estirarse―. Con mi parte del oro y con la de Jasper podrán buscarse una vida juntos, en algún lugar donde la Corona no pueda tocarles. Les debo al menos eso.

Sintió los ojos de Bella estudiándole. ―Entonces sabes lo del juramento, ―dijo ella.

Edward asintió. Jasper no había pretendido contárselo, pero se le escapó tras una de sus indulgencias con el ron una madrugada. ―He intentado disuadirle, ―dijo―. He intentado convencerle de que deje ya la _Flecha, _pero no quiere oír nada de ello. Ese bastardo tiene demasiado honor para su propio bien. Dice que no puede romper su promesa.

Pero, ¿cuándo todo esto acabe y Aro esté muerto? Finalmente él se verá liberado de ese maldito juramento y podrá tener la felicidad que se merece, muy lejos de todo esto. ―Movió una mano ausentemente y frunció el ceño mirando su taza antes de soltarla pesadamente en la mesa.

Tras un largo momento, Bella preguntó, ―Y, ¿qué pasa con _tu_ felicidad?

Edward levantó los ojos, asombrado por la ternura que vio en los de ella. Tragó pesadamente, pero no pudo apartar la mirada.

Y no encontró una respuesta.

\- . - . - . - . -

El corazón de Edward se rompió al ver la desolada expresión de Edward. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que realmente él no veía un futuro para sí mismo más allá de la _Flecha _-creía que sería capitán del barco hasta el día en que muriese.

Era probable que ese día no estuviese lejos.

Antes de que se diese cuenta siquiera de lo que había hecho, se encontró a sí misma extendiendo la mano y poniéndola sobre la de él. Él se sobresaltó por la sorpresa, bajando la mirada antes de girar vacilante la palma de la mano, doblando los largos dedos para apretar suavemente los de ella.

―Las cosas pueden cambiar, ―dijo ella en voz baja.

―¿Cómo? ―La palabra era dura. Triste. Llena de esperanza.

En ese momento, una tira de de anhelo pasó entre ellos, uniéndoles con un fuerte nudo que ella dudaba que pudiese ser deshecho -y casi pudo sentir que él la anhelaba tanto como ella a él.

―No lo sé. ―Le mantuvo la mirada, pero él no la apartó. En la distancia, Bella pudo oír los lastimeros tonos de un violinista tocando las cuerdas.

―¿Quién es ese? ―preguntó mientras las notas formaban una animada melodía que fue rápidamente acentuada por una flauta y el retumbar de un tambor irlandés.

Edward inclinó la cabeza, una lenta sonrisa iluminó su cara. ―A los hombres les gusta tocar cuando tienen la oportunidad. Por desgracia últimamente no ha habido muchas oportunidades. ―Se puso de pie, sin soltarle la mano―. Dime, Smith, ¿bailas? ―Marcó su acento para aligerar el ambiente, y Bella no pudo evitar sonreírle.

―Sí, Capitán, ―contestó ella, imitándole mientras se ponía de pie y le dejaba tirar de ella al otro lado de la mesa―. Eso suena a un poco de buena diversión.

Él rio. ―¿Te estás burlando de mí, moza?

―Habitualmente.

Sus ojos brillaron y Edward la giró bajo su brazo antes de cogerla por la cintura. Ella gritó una risa y él empezó a dirigirla en una danza por la pequeña habitación, evitando la mesa y las sillas mientras la música sonaba felizmente a su alrededor. Bella intentó mantenerle el ritmo, el latido de su corazón se aceleró tanto por su proximidad como por el baile. El pensativo Edward de un momento antes se había desvanecido, reemplazado por el libertino encantador que ella sabía que podía ser devastador para cualquier mujer que estuviera a su alcance.

Y ella estaba definitivamente a su alcance.

La giró, bajándola sobre su brazo con una sonrisa descarada. Los dedos de Bella se apretaron en los de él, su otra mano agarró con fuerza su hombro mientras su estómago caía. Soltó un grito ahogado y la mirada de él fue a sus labios mientras su sonrisa caía. Lentamente, la volvió a levantar; ella sintió su brazo firme y fuerte alrededor de su cintura.

―La música se ha detenido, ―susurró. Él se humedeció los labios y abrió la boca para hablar, pero entonces la música de la flauta sonó de nuevo, con una melodía más lenta esa vez que se llenó cuando el violín y el tambor se unieron de nuevo. Edward la sostuvo contra él y la miró intensamente mientras empezaban a balancearse al ritmo de la música. Entonces una voz masculina empezó a cantar con la evocadora melodía, las palabras flotaron hasta ellos a través del barco.

_Mi barco está al lado de la torre, y mi barca está en la bahía_

_Y las dos deben haber desaparecido con la oscuridad del día_

_La luna está cubierta, y para iluminaros a lo lejos_

_En la cubierta de los atrevidos hay una estrella de luz de amor._

Los ojos de Bella se cerraron mientras Edward la acercaba más hacia sí, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza hasta que su mejilla rozó su sien. Ella pudo sentir su aliento en su pelo, el calor de su cuerpo haciéndole cosquillear la piel incluso a través de la ropa. Él empezó a murmurar, bajo y retumbante, junto con la canción.

_Así que disculpa mis modales no acostumbrados a cortejar_

_No rondo, tal vez, como vuestros marineros no hechos a la mar_

_Mi voz está en armonía con el sonido del arma_

_Que sobresalta profundamente cuando el combate ha comenzado_

―Smith, yo... ―Edward se apartó un poco y ella abrió los ojos para mirarle, pero él pareció olvidar lo que iba a decir. Sosteniéndole la mirada, soltó la mano de ella y sus dedos se deslizaron tentadoramente por su brazo, pasando por su hombro, hasta que descansaron en su nuca y su pulgar dibujó suaves círculos contra su piel. Ella le miró maravillada, cualquier pretensión de bailar se perdió mientras él murmuraba una maldición baja y bajó sus labios a los de ella.

_Así que despierta, dama despierta, os estoy esperando_

_Oh, esta noche o nunca mi esposa deberéis ser_

Cualquier pensamiento de que eso fuese una mala idea -una idea terrible que iba a resultar solo en un corazón roto- salió volando de la mente de Bella, esparciéndose como polvo en el viento. Todo en lo que podía pensar era _más_. Más besar. Más tocar. Más de aquello.

Más de él.

Se colgó de Edward, intentando recuperar el equilibrio, pero el mareo se negaba a desaparecer. Cuando la lengua de él trazó sus labios, pareció natural separarlos... aspirar su aliento y saborearle: calor, humedad y ron atestaron sus sentidos. Los dedos de ella encontraron su camino bajo su espesa mata de pelo, algunas cuentas chocaron ligeramente cuando ella le rascó el cuero cabelludo. Él gimió a modo de respuesta, acercándola más, aplastándola contra él mientras él el devoraba la boca. Las palabras de la canción les envolvió como una caricia.

_Así que despierta, dama despierta, os estoy esperando_

_Oh, esta noche o nunca mi esposa deberéis ser_

―Maldición, ¿qué estoy haciendo? ―murmuró Edward contra su boca antes de bajar los labios para succionarle ligeramente el cuello―. ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

Bella intentó responder, pero no le llegaron las palabras; lo único que salió fue un ligero gemido mientras él tiraba del hombro de su vestido, bajándolo y lamiendo la piel que quedó al descubierto.

―Sí, ―susurró ella.

_Sí._ En realidad, ¿qué más tenía ella? Ningún futuro. A pesar de la charla de Edward sobre los pretendientes, ella sabía que no habría ninguno, no después de la vida que había llevado en las últimas semanas. ¿Por qué no tomar eso en ese momento? ¿Por qué no tomar lo que fuera que Edward pudiera darle?

Al día siguiente se preocuparía por el día siguiente.

Edward gimió frustrado mientras intentaba bajar el corpiño de su vestido solo para verse frenado por lo fuerte que estaba apretado. Estiró la mano detrás de ella y lo desabotonó hábilmente hasta que se soltó en el escote. Lo bajó, dejando una lluvia de calientes besos por su piel, hundiendo la lengua por el borde de su combinación mientras sus dedos tiraban desesperadamente de los cordones de su corsé.

―Edward... ―Se ahogó con la palabra, la respiración se le atascaba en la garganta con cada roce de sus labios. Los dedos de él le hacía arder la piel hasta su mismo centro. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras él le acariciaba la garganta con la nariz y lamía el hueco entre sus pechos.

Abandonando el corsé, estiró la mano hacia las faldas y recogió hasta que pudo deslizar los dedos bajo el borde. Ahogó un grito contra el cuello de ella al tocarle la piel del muslo, trazando el borde de la liga sobre su rodilla. Deslizando la mano por la suave piel, gimió mientras su otra mano empuñaba la parte trasera de su desarreglado vestido.

Las nuevas sensaciones le quitaron el aliento a Bella de nuevo, la áspera palma de la mano de Edward masajeaba piel que nadie había explorado antes. Aun así, no encontró en ella la voluntad de detenerle; toda la vergüenza había desaparecido en el momento en que él la tocó. Él abrió paso a su muslo entre los de ella y levantó su cadera sobre la de él. Una aguda corriente de placer hizo que algo parecido aun grito escapara de sus labios.

―Sí, ―gruñó Edward, baja y roncamente mientras sus caderas se balanceaban contra las de ella y la acercaba incluso más a su dureza. Presionó la boca abierta contra la parte superior de su pelo, caliente y húmeda contra la piel de ella. Se encontró a sí misma empujando contra él también; cada movimiento le enviaba otra ola de placer.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―jadeó, abrumada por el tenso anhelo que crecía en su centro. Algo se formaba en su interior, una ardiente tensión en sus músculos que se intensificó con cada giro de las caderas de Edward. Edward solo gimió contra su piel, frotándose contra ella con una casi desesperación que Bella no pudo comprender. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido... era extremo y lo consumía todo. Se agarró con fuerza a él, moviéndose contra su cuerpo mientras perseguía algo que no podía identificar pero que, de alguna manera, sabía que deseaba.

Entonces, con un gemido estrangulado, lo atrapó: una asombrosa ola de un indescriptible placer que incendió su cuerpo en ola tras ola de deliciosa liberación. Se agarró con fuerza a él, subida a la cresta de la ola; su cuerpo convulsionaba con cada exquisita descarga. Edward gimió, embistiendo con fuerza contra ella una vez más antes de arquearse hacia atrás; su cuello formó una tensa línea mientras presionaba sus caderas contra ella. Ella podía sentirle latiendo, pulsando contra ella, y le miró asombrada mientras su tensa mandíbula se mordía una sarta de maldiciones murmuradas.

Se quedaron ahí parados un largo momento, envueltos el uno en el otro con el único sonido de sus entrecortadas respiraciones y las olas chocando; la música había cesado hacía un rato. Bella medio esperaba que Edward se apartase, que levantase una vez más la pared entre ellos; pero, en su lugar, simplemente le soltó la pierna y levantó los dedos para acariciarle la mejilla antes de besarla suavemente.

―Creo que es hora de irse a la cama, ―dijo él, subiendo las manos para quitarle las horquillas del pelo. Ella le miró mientras le soltaba los mechones, pasándolos entre sus dedos y masajeándole suavemente el cuero cabelludo. Finalmente, él se apartó y se sentó en la cama, inclinándose para frotarse ausentemente el tobillo. Bella se agarró el corpiño del vestido, confundida y abrumada por todo lo que acababa de suceder. Tras un momento, empezó a moverse hacia su camastro.

―¿Dónde vas? ―preguntó él, poniéndose de pie para quitarse los calzones. Cogió un paño, mojándolo y escurriéndolo en la palangana antes de metérselo por la ropa interior. Bella se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

―Estaba a punto de- ―Señaló hacia su camastro.

Edward soltó una risita. ―Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees? ―Echó el trapo en la mesa, luego extendió el brazo y la agarró por la cintura para atraerla hacia él. Con una sonrisita de satisfacción, la dio la vuelta y le desabrochó el corsé con dedos rápidos.

―Es mucho más sencillo cuando puedo ver la maldita cosa, ―murmuró, echándolo al suelo con el vestido antes de ponerse de rodillas y quitarle los zapatos y las medias. Bella se quedó quieta asombrada, levantando brazos y pies cuando se le pedía hasta que se quedó frente a él con solo su combinación. Él se sacó la camisa por la cabeza y apartó las mantas, sentándose en la cama y mirándola expectante. Cuando ella vaciló, él rodó su ojo bueno y estiró la mano para tomar la suya, atrayéndola hasta que estuvo entre sus rodillas y plantando un beso en su estómago.

―Estoy cansado, Smith, ―murmuró contra ella―. Vamos a dormir.

Incapaz de resistirse, Bella levantó las manos y las pasó por su cabeza antes de besársela dulcemente.

―Está bien, ―dijo.

Se metieron entre las sábanas y Bella se tumbó de lado, de espaldas a él, con el corazón martilleándole por la nerviosa incertidumbre que sentía.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué estaba _haciendo_?

Con un resoplido de impaciencia, Edward le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y tiró de ella contra su pecho. Presionó los labios contra su nuca y ella jadeó, temblando ligeramente.

―Piensas demasiado, ―dijo él en voz baja―. Solo duerme.

Bella cerró los ojos y Edward le cogió la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella contra su pecho. Su respiración regular y el calor de su cuerpo la hicieron relajarse y se encontró a sí misma fundiéndose con él; el latido del corazón de él imitó el de ella -o, tal vez, fue el de ella el que se acomodó al de él.

Una flauta solitaria empezó a tocar en cubierta, la suave melodía se fue desvaneciendo mientras ella se quedaba dormida.

\- . - . - . - . -

Edward se despertó antes de que saliese el sol; la suave calidez de Bella contra su pecho le puso una sonrisa en la cara.

Debería sentir arrepentimiento. Vergüenza. Pero no lo hacía. No podía. Lo que había pasado entre ellos se veía venir desde hacía tiempo, si era honesto.

Y había merecido la pena la espera.

Bella murmuró en sueños y Edward levantó la cabeza, apoyándola en su brazo doblado mientras la miraba. Las mantas estaban alrededor de su cintura y una delgada pierna se curvaba en el borde; el tirante de su combinación había caído en un hombro y la pálida piel le llamaba tentadoramente.

Se inclinó, incapaz de resistirse a presionar un beso ahí... y ahí... pellizcando con los labios la tierna piel. Sacó la lengua, provocándola, y Bella se removió, tumbándose boca arriba con un suave gemido. Edward luchó contra un gruñido al ver sus pechos a través de la fina combinación -tan fina que podía ver la forma de sus pezones. Estiró un dedo para trazar la punta, que se endureció con su toque formando una deliciosa protuberancia. Frotó alrededor suavemente con el pulgar, luego sobre él, luego otra vez alrededor, y Bella jadeó abriendo los ojos de golpe.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él sonrió. ―Buenos días. ―Se inclinó para besarla; un rápido roce de los labios, un poco de lengua, su mano todavía en su pecho. Cuando empezó a apartarse, ella se giró hacia él, levantando una mano hacia su nuca para mantenerle en el sitio.

Edward rio contra su boca. ―Moza necesitada. ―Entonces ahogó su indignada respuesta con otro beso.

La primera luz del amanecer se filtró por el ojo de buey y Edward se apartó a regañadientes. ―Tendremos que zarpar hacia Tortuga pronto, ―murmuró, besándola una vez más―. No quiero empezar algo que no puedo terminar satisfactoriamente.

Bella se sonrojó. ―Por supuesto que no. ―Empezó a salirse de la cama, pero Edward la sostuvo en su lugar.

―Todavía no, Smith, ―dijo, besándole a lo largo del cuello―. Tenemos unos minutos.

―¿Unos minutos? ―repitió ella, jadeando cuando él le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja―. Pero, ¿y si entra alguien?

―¿Qué?

―Ellos... _¡Oh!_... nos pillarán.

Edward consideró eso. Por un lado, él no tenía ningún problema -obviamente- con que los hombres supieran que Bella era suya. Por otro lado...

La miró, tirada en la cama sonrojada y con los pechos subiendo y bajando. No, nadie más debería verla así.

Nunca.

―Puede que tengas razón, ―dijo, apartándose de ella.

―¿Qué? ―Los ojos de ella estaban vidriosos y sus labios hinchados por los besos. Edward sintió una ola de satisfacción al verlo, pero subió las sábanas sobre su pecho.

―Deberíamos vestirnos, ―dijo.

―Pero- ―Bella se sentó; el tirante cayó más, revelando una buena parte de un cremoso pecho―. Apenas ha salido el sol.

Edward tragó pesadamente, estirando la mano para tocarla sin siquiera darse cuenta. Trazó con sus dedos la curva de su hombro y acarició el montículo de su pecho, enganchando con sus dedos la cadena que llevaba alrededor del cuello.

―Maldición, Smith, las cosas que me haces, ―murmuró, tirando de la cadena e inclinándose para besarla. Ella se hundió en el beso y él sonrió contra sus labios―. Pero no permitiré que mis hombres conozcan tus varios encantos, moza tentadora.

Bella le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero sus mejillas se pusieron rosas y Edward creyó que estaba secretamente complacida. Jugueteó con la cadena que estaba alrededor de su cuello.

―¿Por qué llevas siempre esto? ―preguntó, tumbándose de lado y apoyándose de nuevo sobre el codo.

Ella se encogió de hombros, subiéndose el tirante. Cayó de nuevo y Edward sonrió victorioso.

―Mi padre me lo dio, ―dijo ella―. Dijo que era un amuleto de buena suerte.

―¿Buena suerte? ―Edward sacó la cadena de debajo de su combinación y examinó el colgante. Era un disco plano, gastado y con los bordes deformados, del tamaño de un botón de su mejor abrigo, con un pequeño agujero en la parte superior para la cadena y otro más grande en el centro.

―Solía contarme historias sobre él y como acabó teniendo el agujero, ―explicó Bella, sentándose sobre sus piernas―. Una vez detuvo la bala de una pistola disparada contra un príncipe ruso. Otra vez me dijo que había sido por una flecha destinada a una dama, atrapada en el colgante cuando su verdadero amor se puso en su camino. ―Sonrió por el recuerdo y Edward no pudo evitar sonreír también.

―¿Ninguna historia de piratas? ―preguntó él, guiñándole un ojo.

―Por supuesto, ―dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa, tomando el colgante y dándose pensativamente golpecitos con él contra los labios―. El ruin pirata- ―Le miró con una sonrisita de satisfacción―, -lo mantenía cerca de sí mismo todo el tiempo, porque mirar a través del agujero le daba un poder increíble.

Edward miró hipnotizado sus labios mientras ella se pasaba el colgante por ellos. ―¿Qué tipo de poder?

―Ver otros mundos, mundos de aventuras y tesoros.

―¿Qué tiene de bueno verlos si no puedes alcanzarlos?

Bella rio. ―¿Quién dice que no podía alcanzarlos? ―Soltó el colgante y cayó contra su pecho, girando ligeramente y atrapando la creciente luz del día.

Edward se quedó helado y luego se sentó abruptamente, estirando la mano para tomar el colgante en sus dedos.

―¿Qué va mal? ―preguntó Bella.

Él estudió el disco plateado. Un lado estaba tan gastado que estaba casi plano, el grabado apenas fue detectable al principio y no era para nada discernible.

Edward le dio la vuelta, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza contra su pecho. El diseño del otro lado era un poco más evidente, lo suficientemente visible alrededor del agujero como para que pudiese reconocer la familiar imagen de un escudo.

―¿Edward? ¿Qué sucede?

Él la miró. ―¿Sabes lo que es esto? ―¿Por qué no lo había considerado? ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?

―Es una baratija, ―contestó ella―. Solo tiene valor sentimental, nada más.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. ―No lo entiendes, ―dijo, con el pecho llenándosele de entusiasmo―. Esto es un _real_ español.

Ella frunció el ceño. ―¿Un _real_?

―No puedo creer que lo hayas tenido todo este tiempo, ―murmuró él―. No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras.

―¿Decirte qué, Edward? ―preguntó ella, y la confusión en su expresión alejó cualquier sospecha de que ella hubiera sabido lo que tenía en su posesión.

―¡Esto! ―dijo él, levantando la cadena hasta que el colgante se balanceó ante los ojos de ella―. Esto no es un colgante, Smith. ¡Es una moneda! ¡Una moneda española!

Bella le miró con la boca abierta mientras empezaba a comprender. ―Pero... pero no puede ser. Dijiste que la moneda sería algo especial. Esto es... _nada_.

―No es nada, ―contestó él―. Piénsalo, Smith. Tú padre, que había encontrado el sable, también te pasó una moneda. No puede ser una coincidencia.

Ella tomó la moneda en su mano, mirándola con nuevos ojos. ―Me dijo que no me lo quitase nunca, ―murmuró ella―. Que lo mantuviese siempre cerca de mi corazón y que me mantendría a salvo.

―El escondite perfecto. Nadie lo sospecharía nunca.

―Más mentiras, ―murmuró Bella―. Más secretos. ―Se pasó la cadena por la cabeza, extendiéndosela a Edward mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas―. Puedes quedártela. Ponla en el cofre con el resto.

―Bella, tu padre-

―Mi padre era un mentiroso, ―dijo ella inexpresiva.

―Tu padre, ―continuó Edward, cogiendo la moneda―, era un buen hombre. Y creo que si él iba tras el tesoro, era por ti. Él te amaba, Bella. Yo lo sé. _Tú_ lo sabes.

Ella cerró los ojos, haciendo que las lágrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas mientras sus hombros caían. ―Ya no sé lo que sé.

―Sí, sí lo sabes.

Le miró con los ojos brillantes. Él estiró el brazo y volvió a pasarle la cadena por la cabeza, colocando el colgante dulcemente contra su pecho.

―Sea cual sea la razón por la que te dio esto, es algo que era importante para vosotros dos, ―dijo―. Deberías quedártelo.

―Pero, ¿qué pasa con el tesoro?

―Nos encargaremos de eso cuando llegue el momento. ―Se inclinó para besarla y luego sonrió―. Ahora vamos a Tortuga, Smith. Te sugiero que te vistas si esperas ir a tierra.

Bella se sorbió la nariz, sonriendo ligeramente. ―Sí, Capitán.

―Eso está mejor, ―dijo él, guiñándole el ojo y dándose la vuelta para bajarse de la cama―. Y, por el amor de Dios, no te pongas esos horribles calzones.

―Ni se me ocurriría. ―Bella sonrió satisfecha. Iba a ponerse los calzones.

Edward suspiró resignado. ―Bueno, al menos abróchate el maldito abrigo.

Abrió la puerta y pidió a gritos su desayuno, los sonidos del barco mientras volvía a la vida se filtraron por la puerta abierta. Se giró y vio a Bella estudiando la moneda con una tierna sonrisa en la cara; entonces, con un pesado suspiro, se lo guardó bajo la combinación y se limpió las lágrimas, yendo tras la pantalla para vestirse.

Edward no sabía exactamente qué sucedería cuando encontrasen el tesoro -y a Aro-, pero sí que sabía una cosa.

Dejar a Isabella Swan sería lo más difícil que tendría que hacer jamás.

De hecho, empezaba a preguntarse si eso sería siquiera posible.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, este capítulo lo subo tardísimo y es que el fin de semana he estado liadísima y llegando bastante tarde a casa, de hecho es muy tarde ya en España y he estado a punto de esperar a mañana, pero ya que tenía el ordenador encendido he decidido subirlo.

Aún así, espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. Sé que muchas deseabais con ansias este capítulo y yo estoy deseando leer qué os ha parecido.

El miércoles podréis encontrar un adelanto del próximo capítulo en mi blog bellstranslations . esy . es (sin espacios). Los chicos zarpan para Tortuga y Rosalie cada vez está más cerca!

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir el capitulo a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	19. Tortuga

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CUTLASS**

_**Al final, lo he encontrado.**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 19 de septiembre, 1666**_

Capitulo diecinueve – Tortuga

El sol estaba alto en el cielo cuando la _Flecha Negra_ llegó al puerto de Tortuga, los hombres completaban sus tareas en la mitad de tiempo con la esperanza de pasar un buen rato en tierra. El barco estaba relativamente seguro -metido en una cala escondida al otro lado del pueblo-, así que todos excepto unos pocos tenían permitido caer en los entretenimientos que le pueblo tenía que ofrecer. Edward había asignado a un par de hombres para que vigilasen la entrada de la cala, y había dejado atrás a algunos grumetes con un barril de cerveza e instrucciones de buscar ayuda si algo iba mal.

Edward habría preferido hacerse con la información que fuera que Rosalie había reunido y marcharse poco después. Sabía, sin embargo, que esos breves momentos de respiro eran lo que hacía que sus hombres pudieran superar semanas huyendo -o, peor aún, peleando para salvar la vida. Así que les concedería unas horas de bebida y libertinaje cuando hubiesen completado la misión, junto a una dura advertencia de que se esperaba que cada hombre cumpliese con su deber cuando volviesen al barco, así que más les valía no caer muy profundamente.

No estaba demasiado preocupado. Si sabía algo de sus hombres, era que podían aguantar el ron.

Con un suspiro de impaciencia, se inclinó contra una palmera mientras esperaba a que los otros se uniesen a él, mirando con cautela con su único ojo a Jacob Black. El hombre estaba hablando con uno de los tripulantes más jóvenes, un nativo como Black, y el joven escuchaba cautivado lo que fuera que Black estaba diciendo. Black gesticulaba salvajemente mientras hablaba, entonces se detuvo y miró expectante al tripulante. Tras un momento, el joven estalló en risas y Black le dio una palmada en la espalda con una sonrisa antes de girarse para caminar hacia Edward.

Edward se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Bella estaba convencida de que Jacob era de confiar, pero Edward todavía tenía sus dudas. Sabía que su decisión de llevarse al nativo en esa misión había hecho que algunos murmurasen, particularmente Jasper, pero Edward creía firmemente en mantener a sus amigos cerca y a sus enemigos más cerca.

Todavía no estaba muy seguro de lo que era Jacob Black.

―¿Dónde están los otros? ―preguntó Jacob mientras se acercaba.

Edward movió la cabeza hacia el agua, donde McCarty chapoteaba por el agua poco profunda con Bella en sus brazos y Jasper detrás. La cala era ideal para su propósito, un profundo canal bordeado por aguas poco profundas que les permitían desembarcar sin usar un bote, y ya habían hecho uso de ella varias veces antes. Edward luchó contra una ola de celos al ver a su Aparejador Jefe con las manos en su... en Bella. Sabía que McCarty simplemente intentaba mantener secas las botas de la mujer, y él mismo habría hecho el trabajo si no hubiera tenido que hacerse cargo de la temprana partida de exploración. McCarty la dejó en la arena con una amplia sonrisa, enderezándola con una mano en su codo mientras ella recuperaba el equilibrio. Llevaba los malditos calzones -por supuesto- y agarró la empuñadura de su espada con una ancha sonrisa, enderezando su sombrero antes de caminar por la arena hacia Edward.

―Me sorprende que la hayas dejado fuera de tu vista, ―murmuró Jacob.

―Siento que hayamos tardado tanto. Necesitaba- ―Bella se detuvo abruptamente, abriendo un poco más los ojos.

―¿Qué va mal? ―preguntó Edward.

―¿Qué es lo que llevas puesto? ―soltó ella, llevándose la mano a la boca con una palmada como si pudiera obligar a las palabras a volver atrás.

Él bajo la mirada a su ropa confuso. Jenks tenía su abrigo y su sombrero pero, dejando eso, Edward llevaba su camisa habitual, calzones y botas, con su sable y las pistolas en el cinturón sobre sus caderas. ―¿De qué estás hablando?

Jasper, perspicaz como siempre, tiró de McCarty por el camino y le hizo un gesto a Jacob para que se uniera a ellos. ―Esperaremos allí, ―dijo como respuesta a la mirada de confusión de Edward. El capitán se volvió hacia Bella, frunciendo el ceño al ver su cuello abierto.

―¿Puedes por favor abrocharte el botón de la camisa? ―murmuró. Cuando ella lo hizo con dedos temblorosos y sin mirarle a los ojos, él se cruzó de brazos―. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que te pasa, Smith?

―No es nada, ―murmuró ella, con la cara en llamas―. Es solo... tus... ―Movió una mano hacia sus piernas.

―¿Mis qué?

―Tus calzones, ―siseó ella, con pinta de querer estar en cualquier otra parte―. No llevabas esos antes.

Edward se preguntó si Bella se habría golpeado la cabeza en el camino desde el barco.

―No, ―dijo él cauteloso―. Me los enganché en un clavo y me hice un agujero, así que tuve que cambiarme. Puedes sentirte libre de remendarlos cuando te apetezca.

―¿No tienes otros? ―preguntó ella casi desesperada.

―Sí, pero he elegido estos, ―contestó él, con la confusión convirtiéndose rápidamente en irritación―. Ahora, ¿qué demonios va mal con mis calzones? ―Levantó las manos, examinándolos de cerca―. ¿Están rotos? ―Se dio la vuelta y Bella soltó un sonido ahogado. Cuando él se volvió hacia ella de nuevo, ella parecía incluso más roja si eso era posible, con la boca separada en un grito ahogado.

―Es solo que... son tan _ajustados, _―dijo, tragando pesadamente―. Y de _cuero_. Eso no puede ser cómodo. ―Apartó la mirada.

Le llevó a Edward un momento, pero él era bastante perspicaz y, al darse cuenta, apoyó el hombro contra el árbol con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

―En realidad son bastante cómodos, ―dijo maliciosamente. Puede que también sacara a propósito la cadera un poco más de lo normal.

Puede.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron mucho de nuevo y luego llevó su atención a otro árbol, aparentemente encontrando su tronco extraordinariamente interesante. Se aclaró la garganta.

―¿No deberíamos ponernos en marcha?

―En un momento. ―Él giró la espalda para ponerla contra el árbol, con las caderas hacia fuera a modo de invitación―. ¿Smith?

―¿Hmmm? ―Siguió un patrón en el tronco con el dedo y luego se giró abruptamente para mirar hacia el agua―. Hace un tiempo encantador, ¿verdad?

Edward rio.―¿El tiempo? ¿Hablas en serio?

―Bueno, es encantador, ―tartamudeó ella, moviendo la mano hacia el cielo―. Tan claro y azul. Y el mar es... tan... claro. Y azul. ―Tragó, cambiando incómoda el peso de un pie a otro.

―Smith. ―Edward cambió de posición de nuevo, no perdiéndose la rápida mirada que ella le echó por el movimiento―. ¿Tienes algún problema con mis calzones?

―¿Problema? No, por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué iba a tener algún problema? ―Evitó estudiosamente mirar en su dirección.

Edward se apartó del árbol, moviéndose hacia ella. La vio sobresaltarse ligeramente y apartarse, entonces apretó la mandíbula y volvió a dar un paso adelante.

Chica valiente.

Se movió a su lado, quedando un poco detrás de ella, de manera que su pierna izquierda estuviera entre las de él. Ella bajó la mirada cuando su muslo cubierto por el cuero rozó el de ella, y tragó.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Su voz se quebró.

Él se inclinó hacia delante, incapaz de resistirse, rozándole detrás de la oreja con el labio. La sintió temblar cuando murmuró, ―te gustan.

Ella inhaló bruscamente. ―No.

―Oh, creo que sí. ―Estiró la mano para agarrarle la muñeca, con toda la provocación olvidada cuando sintió la ola de calor que desprendía el cuerpo de ella. Ella no se resistió mientras él tiraba de su mano hacia su pierna, dejando su palma abierta sobre su muslo. Bella soltó un grito ahogado, apretando involuntariamente los dedos en el suave cuero, moldeándolos a su musculosa carne.

Edward siseó, presionando su boca abierta contra el cuello de ella. Al oír una garganta aclarándose, ahogó un gruñido, dando un paso atrás a regañadientes. La mano de Bella se apartó de su muslo y cayó a su costado. Se giró para ver a Jasper mirándoles con una expresión de diversión.

―Capitán, odio interrumpir, pero realmente deberíamos ponernos en marcha.

Edward respiró profundamente, dándose cuenta de que ahora sus calzones si que _eran_ un poco incómodos. ―Sí. Por supuesto. Claro. Estaré en un momento. ―Jasper asintió, girándose para marcharse, y Edward se colocó disimulándolo con colocarse el cinturón de las armas―. ¿Vamos, Smith?

Ella le miró furiosa. ―Eso no ha sido muy amable, ―le acusó.

―Raramente soy amable.

Ella le echó una mirada calculadora un momento y luego levantó la barbilla a modo de reto. ―¿Sabes? ―dijo dulcemente―. Hace un poco de calor, ¿verdad? No creo necesitar este abrigo. ―Se quitó el cinturón de la espada y luego se desabrochó el abrigo, doblándolo cuidadosamente y dejándolo sobre un tronco caído. La ligera brisa marina ajustó la fina tela de su camisa a su cuerpo, haciendo que se colgase a sus pechos y marcase su pequeña cintura. Con otra mirada a Edward, se desabrochó enfáticamente los dos botones superiores de su camisa y luego se puso los puños sobre las caderas―. Así. Ahora está mucho mejor.

Edward apretó los dientes, ignorando la ola de lujuria que de repente le recorrió. ―¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

―¿Qué? ―Ella imitó su expresión inocente.

―Vuelve a ponerte el abrigo, ―ordenó él.

―Creo que te gusta, ―tentó ella, echando atrás los hombros.

Edward arrancó el abrigo del tronco y se lo lanzó. ―Smith, si no te pones el abrigo, no vienes con nosotros. ―Se miraron furiosos tercamente durante un momento, entonces Edward suspiró pesadamente y la miró a los ojos―. Es imperativo que evites cualquier atención no deseada, ―dijo seriamente―. Créeme, si vas al pueblo así, Hunter será el último de nuestros problemas.

Bella le estudió cuidadosamente y luego rodó los ojos, cogiendo el abrigo y poniéndoselo. ―No parece justo, ―murmuró.

Edward escondió su alivio bajo una sonrisa engreída. ―La vida raramente lo es. ―Se abrochó el cinturón de la espada con el ceño fruncido y Edward no pudo resistirse a añadir―, Míralo por el lado bueno. Puedes disfrutar de mis calzones todo lo que quieras.

―Imbécil, ―murmuró ella.

―¡Qué vocabulario! ―Él rio y luego, por impulso, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, acercándola a él y plantándole un fuerte beso en la boca. Se apartó, le cogió la mano y la llevó hacia los otros, soltándola solo cuando empezaron a moverse por el camino hacia el pueblo.

De vez en cuando, él miraba atrás y encontraba los ojos de Bella fijos en su trasero cubierto por el cuero. Pero, en lugar de sonrojarse cuando la pillaba, ella solo le sacaba la lengua y murmuraba para sí.

Edward decidió que tal vez debería conseguir otro par de calzones de cuero.

\- . - . - . - . -

Bella no podía apartar la mirada de esos malditos calzones. No importaba cuánto intentara concentrarse en los árboles o en la arena que tenía frente a los pies o incluso en la conversación que Jacob intentaba tener con ella, su mirada seguía desviándose al firme trasero de Edward cubierto con ese suave y dúctil cuero.

Puede que incluso se pillara a sí misma intentando estirar el brazo y tocarlo una o dos veces.

Edward también lo sabía, lo que era vergonzoso, pero no hizo mucho para detener su aparentemente incontrolable libido. Solía sonreírle con satisfacción y ella quería enfadarse, pero entonces le llegaba una imagen de la noche anterior, de ese indescriptible placer que él le había proporcionado, y todo lo que podía hacer era forzar una mirada de enfado hasta que él volvía a darse la vuelta.

Entonces volvía a mirarle otra vez el trasero.

Bella temía estarse convirtiendo en una ramera insaciable.

Afortunadamente llegaron al pueblo, lo que le permitió deshacerse de cualquier apreciación de Edward, sus calzones o sus bastante talentosos muslos. Se reunieron al borde de la calle principal y Edward les lanzó a todos una mirada firme.

―Todos conocemos el plan, ―dijo―. Black, tú y Bella vigilaréis fuera mientras McCarty, Whitlock y yo entramos a hablar con Rosalie. Dudo que Hunter llegue a aquí pronto, pero el muy bastardo ya me ha engañado antes.

Jacob asintió amargamente. ―Sí, Capitán.

Con eso, Edward, Jasper y Emmett fueron a la entrada del _Rosa Salvaje_. Jacob se acercó a una tienda que estaba al otro lado de la calle, apoyándose casualmente contra la esquina de la barandilla del porche. Bella tomó un sitio bajo un árbol fuera de la taberna, uno que le proporcionaba una vista a través de la amplia ventana delantera.

Si iba a quedarse fuera de la acción, iba a asegurarse de que al menos podía verla.

Solo pasó un momento antes de que viese a Edward y los otros sentados en una mesa, con una moza poniendo jarras de cerveza frente a ellos. Le sonrió a Edward, luego se sentó en su regazo y Bella se enderezó. Él susurró algo en el oído de la chica y ella soltó una risita, rodeando el cuello de Edward con aire familiar.

¿Era esa la escurridiza Rosalie? Bella se bajó el sombrero sobre los ojos para esconder su mirada. La chica era pequeña, más alta que Bella, pero aun así lo suficientemente pequeña como para encajar cómodamente en el regazo de Edward. Llevaba un vestido suelto de un estridente color azul; uno de los hombros le colgaba, revelando su pálida piel. Tenía el pelo marrón claro recogido en la cabeza, con algunos mechones pegados a su cara debido al calor, y sus ojos eran oscuros -perfilados con kohl, sin duda-, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios rojos con pintura.

Bella se mordió su propio labio, pálido rosa, mientras los celos le ardían en las tripas.

Tras un momento, Edward susurró de nuevo en el oído de la chica y ella asintió, poniéndose de pie. Edward le dio una palmada en el trasero y el grupo rio mientras la chica le golpeaba juguetonamente en el brazo antes de marcharse por un pasillo oscuro al fondo de la habitación.

Bella se movió contra el árbol, echando una mirada al otro lado de la calle a Jacob antes de volver a mirar por la ventana. Unos minutos después, la moza volvió a la habitación principal con otra mujer -alta, rubia y malditamente hermosa. La rubia sonrió al grupo de hombres, abrazando a cada uno de ellos antes de acomodarse en la silla vacía de la mesa. Ella y Edward hablaron -aparentemente en susurros, ya que todos se inclinaron hacia delante para escuchar. Un momento después, ella se puso de pie, se giró hacia Emmett, y le atrajo con el movimiento de un dedo y el guiño de un ojo. El Aparejador Jefe sonrió ampliamente y se levantó de inmediato, cogiéndole la mano mientras ella le dirigía arriba por las escaleras que había al fondo de la habitación. Edward y Jasper, mientras tanto, se quedaron atrás, intercambiando un encogimiento de hombros lleno de frustración antes de hacerle una señal a la moza para que les llevara otra jarra de cerveza.

―¿Bella? ―La baja voz de Jacob la sobresaltó y dio un salto, ahogando un grito.

―¿Qué? ―siseó.

Jacob levantó una ceja. ―Para ser alguien que se supone que debería estar vigilando, no pareces vigilar mucho. Al menos aquí fuera. ―Echó una mirada mordaz hacia la ventana, donde la moza estaba inclinada en la mesa al lado de Jasper, ofreciendo una amplia vista de su escote.

Bella miró furiosa a Jacob. ―¿Necesitas algo?

Dejando de lado todas las bromas, asintió. ―Creo que he visto a alguien sospechoso al final de la calle, ―dijo―. No estoy seguro, pero voy a ir a echar un vistazo. Quería asegurarme de que estarás bien aquí sola.

―¿Sospechoso? ―Bella sintió un escalofrío―. ¿A quién?

―No lo sé. Creo que he visto a alguien mirando la taberna, pero también puede que esté imaginando cosas. Preferiría investigarlo antes de interrumpir al capitán. ―Miró hacia la ventana, donde Edward estaba riendo por algo que la moza había dicho―. Está obviamente ocupado.

Bella resopló. ―Obviamente. ―Se enderezó―. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

―No, será mejor que te quedes aquí y vigiles. No debería tardar mucho.

Ella asintió. ―Vale entonces. Ten cuidado.

Jacob solo asintió antes de fundirse con las sombras de los edificios y caminar por la calle. Bella examinó la zona, pero no vio nada fuera de lugar -solo un montón de hombres borrachos caminando por las calles, algunos cantando felizmente fuera de tono. Había un grupo encorvado en el suelo en un callejón, jugando ruidosamente a los dados. Ella suspiró, volviendo a mirar por la ventana; tenía la sospecha de que la decisión de Edward de que ella se quedase fuera tenía poco que ver con vigilar y más que ver con mantenerla fuera de su camino.

La moza estaba de nuevo en el regazo de Edward, riendo por algo que Jasper había dicho. Bella apretó los dientes, entrecerrando los ojos valorativamente cuando vio un rincón en las sombras cerca de la puerta principal abierta, que servía de zona de almacenamiento para unas cuantas cajas de madera.

Si estuviera ahí, podría seguir vigilando _y_ ver y oír lo que estaba sucediendo en el exterior de la taberna. Parecía una elección lógica, mucho mejor que quedarse de pie al lado de un árbol, donde no sería de mucha ayuda si sucediese algo.

La moza se envolvió una de las rastas de Edward en el dedo. Él le guiñó el ojo. Bella echó humo.

Sí. Sería una posición mucho más buena. Logísticamente hablando.

Con una rápida mirada sobre su hombro, fue al rincón y se deslizó fácilmente tras las cajas. Desde su posición nadie podía verla a no ser que estuviese mirando, pero ella podía ver fácilmente la calle, al igual que la mesa de Edward en el interior de la taberna. Podía oír las risas, los comentarios provocativos y, por un momento, se sintió enferma cuando pensó en lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

¿En qué había estado pensando? Obviamente, su encuentro significaba poco para el pirata. Probablemente a él le sucediesen ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo -mujeres lanzándose a él, denigrándose por él. Había sido ridícula al pensar que podía ser algo de importancia para tal hombre.

Le miró espatarrado en la silla; la moza de pelo castaño estaba cómodamente sentada en su regazo, y ella se sintió como una tonta.

Un movimiento cerca de la calle llamó la atención de Bella y se tensó al ver a un grupo de hombres que caminaban hacia la taberna. El líder llevaba un abrigo rojo con botones de latón, una espada sobre las caderas y -de todas las cosas- un loro sentado sobre su hombro. Se volvió a uno de sus acompañantes y Bella captó la palabra "Cullen", lo que le hizo sentir un golpe de pánico. Se bajó más en las sombras mientras se preguntaba qué debería hacer.

―¿Estás seguro de que está dentro? ―preguntó el líder. El loro repitió "dentro" con un fuerte chillido.

―Sí, señor.

El líder sonrió. ―Excelente. El precio sobre su cabeza hará que los problemas merezcan la pena. ¿Está solo?

―No lo sé. Solo oí que la _Flecha_ atracó y que Cullen vino directo aquí.

―No importa. Entraremos y veremos qué hay, ¿sí? ―El loro chillo "¡Sí!" y los hombres entraron en la taberna.

Bella salió de su escondite, examinando rápidamente la zona en busca de Jacob. Podía ir a buscarle pero, para entonces, ¿quién sabía lo que podría hacer el hombre que llevaba el loro? Agarró su espada, deseando poder hacerle una señal a Edward, pero él todavía no la había visto. En su lugar, corrió por un lado de la taberna, exhalando con alivio cuando vio otra entrada. Se deslizó rápidamente en la habitación principal, tomando asiento en una tranquila esquina. Vio al hombre del loro rodear la habitación, con sus hombres moviéndose en dirección opuesta. Tras examinar las caras, movió la cabeza en dirección a sus hombres y gritó, ―¡Estoy buscando a Eddie 'Un-Ojo'!

La habitación se quedó en silencio y la repetición del loro de "¡Eddie 'Un-Ojo'! ¡Eddie 'Un-Ojo'!" resonó en la quietud. Vio el puño de Edward apretarse en su taza mientras la moza se levantaba rápidamente de su regazo y subía corriendo las escaleras. Intercambió una mirada con Jasper y el hombre del loro sonrió satisfecho, acercándose a Edward por delante mientras sus hombres le rodeaban por detrás, apoyándose casualmente contra la pared. El hombre estaba de pie, con las piernas extendidas y dándole la espalda a Bella, y los ojos de ella lo recorrieron todo antes de descansar en la jarra de ron que había en un estante a su lado. En silencio, sopesó la jarra medio vacía, haciéndola descansar en la mesa frente a ella.

―¿Eres tú Eddie 'Un-Ojo'? ―preguntó el hombre.

―Yo tendría cuidado, amigo, ―advirtió Jasper.

Él rio. ―¿Tener cuidado? Yo diría que es tu capitán aquí el que debería tener cuidado. Hay todo un botín sobre su cabeza, ¿sabes? Y yo, por mi parte, quiero reclamarlo.

Entonces, un montón de cosas pasaron a la vez.

El loro chilló.

El hombre con el abrigo rojo se llevó la mano a la espada.

Edward se llevó la mano a la suya.

Y Bella salió de las sombras, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la cabeza del hombre con la jarra de ron. Cayó de rodillas y el loro voló a una mesa cercana; sin embargo, el golpe no le había incapacitado. En su lugar, puso sus enfadados ojos en Bella, irguiéndose y levantando la espada con un furioso gruñido.

―Maldición, ―murmuró ella, llevándose la mano a su espada.

―¡Maldición! ―chilló el loro.

La espada del hombre destelló hacia ella y, por un momento, creyó que todo había terminado. Pero, con un fuerte grito, Edward corrió hacia ellos con las botas haciendo ruido sobre las tablas de madera hasta que voló hacia el hombre, haciéndole caer a un lado en el último momento. Aterrizaron en el suelo, en un enredo de extremidades antes de que Edward se pusiera hábilmente de pie de un salto. Miró a Bella.

―Creí que estabas esperando fuera.

Ella tragó nerviosa, el casi golpe le había dejado un poco mareada. ―Creí que podrías necesitar mi ayuda.

El hombre del loro se puso de pie, moviendo su espada en dirección a Edward, quien la rechazó fácilmente. ―Bueno, aprecio el gesto, Smith. Pero, la próxima vez, usa una pistola.

Bella oyó un grito y los acompañantes del hombre se acercaron a ellos; uno fue interceptado por Jasper y el otro les rodeó, lanzándose hacia Edward. Bella sacó su espada.

―¡Detrás de ti! ―gritó, girándose hacia el hombre y haciéndole un tajo en el brazo. Sorprendido, se giró hacia ella con un grito.

Y entonces se desató el infierno.

\- . - . - . - . -

Edward se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Bella golpear al hombre en el costado por la parte superior del brazo. Sangre manó de la herida y él se giró hacia Bella con un grito de enfado.

―Maldición, ―murmuró Edward, apartando a su atacante con una buena patada en el estómago. El hombre tropezó con una silla y cayó al suelo, y Edward se giró para ayudar a Bella.

Ella agarraba la espada con las dos manos, tenía el ceño fruncido por la concentración mientras intentaba recordar lo que él le había enseñado. Se movía rápidamente, esquivando y desviando los rápidos golpes del hombre. Afortunadamente, él no era un espadachín experto y Edward sintió una ola de orgullo porque ella se estuviese defendiendo. Bella giró, haciendo un corte en la pierna del hombre, y él gritó de dolor cuando ella acertó.

En la taberna estalló el caos, con puños volando y espadas destellando en la luz que entraba por las ventanas. Bella se subió en una mesa, agarrándose a la viga con una mano mientras pateaba a sus oponentes en la cara con todas sus fuerzas. Con un fuerte crujido, la cabeza de un hombre cayó atrás mientras salía sangre de su nariz, que seguramente tenía rota; se agarró la nariz con la mano libre, avanzando hacia ella con la espada en alto. Edward se puso en medio y, con unas precisas estocadas, desarmó al hombre y le dejó inconsciente con un codazo en la nariz rota.

―Ya le tenía, ―dijo Bella, levantando la espada para desviar el golpe de otro luchador borracho.

―De nada, ―contestó Edward con una sonrisa engreída, bajando a Bella de la mesa. El hombre del loro había recuperado el equilibrio y fue hacia ellos con una expresión de determinación. A su alrededor, la pelea no tenía ton ni son -excepto por Jasper luchando contra el cómplice del hombre del loro, todos estaban simplemente borrachos y golpeaban a cualquiera que se acercara a ellos.

Eso no era lo que Edward había planeado cuando entró en el _Rosa Salvaje_. Rosalie le había dicho que un hombre llamado Riley llevaría la caja a la taberna, pero no tenía ni idea de cuándo iba a aparecer exactamente; simplemente se encogió de hombros con disculpa y ofreció las comodidades de su establecimiento mientras esperaban.

Incluyendo a Jessica, por supuesto. La moza no era quisquillosa con sus compañías, pero siempre prefería a Edward cuando estaba en el pueblo. Él coqueteó con ella por hábito más que nada y como intento de pasar desapercibido. Pasar desapercibido, sin embargo, parecía en ese momento estar fuera de su alcance.

―Si alguien me mancha de sangre mi abrigo nuevo, no estaré nada feliz, ―murmuró Bella, cogiendo la jarra de ron que había tirado antes para aplastarle la cara a un hombre.

―El agua salada es buena para las manchas de sangre, ―contestó Edward, con la espada chocando vigorosamente. Bella le dio la jarra, que todavía no se había roto (más tarde se preguntaría por la robusta naturaleza de las jarras de ron), y él golpeó con ella al hombre de la nariz rota, que empezaba a ponerse de pie. Cayó al suelo otra vez.

Un crujido estridente llenó el aire y todos se quedaron helados, girándose como uno hacia la escalera del fondo de la habitación. Rosalie estaba al final en toda su gloria, con el pelo rubio flotando salvajemente en su cabeza y un salto de cama de encaje que abrazaba todas sus curvas mientras bajaba una humeante escopeta que tenía en el hueco de su brazo.

―¡Suficiente! ―gritó. Emmett estaba detrás de ella, con la camisa fuera de los calzones y arrugada. Edward sabía que ansiaba unirse a la pelea, pero Rosalie no querría oír nada de ello. Abruptamente, levantó el arma hasta apoyársela en el hombro, y Edward siguió la dirección en que apuntaba hasta el hombre con el abrigo rojo y su compañero, que se movían lentamente hacia la puerta. Rosalie amartilló el arma y los dos se quedaron helados por el sonido.

―¿Entiendo que sois los responsables de este sinsentido? ―preguntó ella. Cuando ellos no respondieron, uno de los luchadores borrachos escupió en el suelo.

―Va tras el botín que hay por Eddie 'Un-' ―Al ver la mirada furiosa de Edward, se corrigió―, errr... por el Capitán Cullen.

El loro movió las alas y chilló, ―¡Eddie 'Un-Ojo'! ¡Eddie 'Un-Ojo'!

―¿De verdad? ―siseó Rosalie, entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba las espaldas de los hombres que estaba al lado de la puerta―. Daos la vuelta, ―ordenó.

Los hombres hicieron lo que se les había dicho, con las manos en alto.

―Mi casa es un puerto seguro para todos, ―dijo. La escopeta no tembló ni una vez―. Pero ya no lo es para vosotros. Volved por aquí y os llenaré de perdigones, ¿está claro?

Los hombres asintieron y el que llevaba el abrigo rojo murmuró, ―Sí, señora.

―Hablaré con mis amigos, también. Otros con negocios en la isla, ―advirtió―. Y no acogerán bien a bastardos avariciosos como vosotros que traéis problemas a Tortuga. Sugiero que zarpéis y no volváis a la isla en una buena temporada.

Hizo una pausa y luego rodó los ojos irritada. ―¡Marchaos ya! ―gritó―. ¡Iros!

Los hombres salieron a trompicones por la puerta, con su colega con la nariz rota arrastrándose tras ellos.

―¡Vosotros! ―gritó Rose, señalando a un par de hombres grandes que estaban cerca de la puerta―. Limpiad este desastre y hacedlo rápido. ―Descendió el resto de las escaleras, caminando hasta Edward.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó, cogiendo la mano de Emmett y poniéndosela en la cintura cuando él se puso a su lado.

―Bien, ―contestó Edward, guardando su espada―. Siento haberte traído estos problemas.

Rosalie movió una mano desechando la disculpa. ―Es un día más de trabajo. ―Llevó sus penetrantes ojos azules a Bella―. ¿Y esta quién es?

―Rosalie Hale, Isabella Swan. Es... una invitada a bordo durante un tiempo.

―¿Una invitada? ―Rosalie levantó una perfecta ceja negra―. No sabía que la _Flecha _fuera un navío de pasajeros.

―No soy una pasajera, ―contestó Bella, volviendo a deslizar su espada en la vaina y limpiándose las manos en los calzones―. En realidad no.

―Bella es parte de la tripulación, ―intervino Jasper, sonriendo cuando Bella le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa.

―¿De verdad? ―La mirada valorativa de Bella recorrió a Bella, examinando su ropa masculina. Bella se removió incómoda pero levantó la barbilla, mirando a la mujer directamente a los ojos.

―Es cierto, ―dijo, cuadrando los hombros.

Rosalie la estudió un momento y luego en su cara apareció una amplia sonrisa. ―Bueno, ciertamente sabes cómo usar una espada, ―dijo con admiración―. ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme?

Bella respiró aliviada y le devolvió la sonrisa. ―Parece irte bastante bien con la escopeta.

Rosalie rio. ―Es parte del trabajo, ―dijo, estirando el brazo para engancharlo en el codo de Bella―. Venga, vamos. Sentémonos y podrás contármelo todo sobre la vida en un barco pirata.

―Rosie, ―se quejó Emmett, mirando anhelante hacia las escaleras.

―Oh, porras. ―Rosalie miró a Emmett y luego se encogió de hombros con disculpa mirando a Bella―. El deber me llama.

―¡Hey! ―gritó él, estirando el brazo cuando ella salió corriendo fuera de su alcance.

―Volveré pronto, Bella, y tendremos una larga conversación, ―dijo Rosalie mientras subía corriendo las escaleras con Emmett pisándole los talones―. ¡Hasta entonces, una ronda de cerveza cortesía de la casa!

Hubo aplausos por su anuncio y Edward se giró hacia Bella con una sonrisa inquisitiva.

―Tenías razón, ―dijo Bella, devolviéndole la sonrisa―. Me encanta.

―No es ninguna sorpresa, ―contestó Edward―. Las dos sois un par de mozas bien tercas.

Bella respiró profundamente, recorriendo con los ojos el desorden de la habitación y deteniéndolos en un charco de sangre que había en el suelo. Pestañeó, sintiendo como la excitación de los pasados minutos disminuía y la abandonaba, dejándola un poco débil. Se balanceó ligeramente.

―¿Smith? ¿Estás bien?

Bella miró a Edward, aparecieron manchas frente a sus ojos. ―Yo nunca... solo... la sangre... ―Empezó a jadear en busca de aire mientras su vista nadaba.

Sangre. Había mucha sangre. Levantó la mano, mirando la mancha roja que tenía en la palma.

―Creo que voy a-

Si Bella hubiera seguido consciente, probablemente se habría sentido impresionada por las coloridas maldiciones que soltó Edward mientras se apresuraba a atraparla antes de que golpease el suelo.

* * *

Hola!

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Parece que nuestro pirata no tiene mucho tacto y a Bella se la comen los celos, y aunque parezca que todo se ha olvidado con la pelea... os aseguro que no es así. ¿Y qué hay de Rosalie? Veremos más de ella en el próximo capitulo.

Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones sobre el capítulo. Como siempre, el miércoles tendréis un adelanto en mi blog bellstranslations . esy . es (sin espacios). Cuando entréis en el blog, al comienzo de la columna de la derecha veréis un formulario para registraros. Si lo hacéis recibiréis notificaciones en vuestros correos cada vez que publique un post.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil.

-Bells :)


	20. Todo barco pirata necesita un loro

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CUTLASS**

_**Vivo con el miedo constante de que me quiten lo que he reclamado. Y ahora he aprendido que no es solo mi fortuna lo que está en riesgo, sino la de mi hijo no nacido.**_

_**Mi querida Mary dice que vendrá con la primavera. Su futuro es lo más importante. Para mi heredero, debo encontrar una forma de proteger el tesoro.**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 2 de octubre, 1666**_

Capitulo veinte – Todo barco pirata necesita un loro

Bella tomó un trago de su cerveza, más avergonzada que mareada cuando se recuperó de su desmayo, y Edward finalmente dejó de tomarle el pelo para relatarle lo que Rosalie les había contado.

―Este hombre que va atraer la caja... Riley. ¿Se puede confiar en él? ―preguntó.

―Rosalie dice que le pagó bien. Por las monedas suficientes se puede confiar en cualquiera.

―No tengo muy claro eso, ―dijo Bella con dudas―. Toda esta cosa me pone nerviosa.

―A mí también, ―murmuró Jasper.

―Bueno, a este punto no tenemos mucha elección. ―Edward se echó hacia atrás, removiendo en círculos la cerveza que quedaba en su taza antes de dar un largo trago―. Riley dice que tiene la caja, así que todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar. ―Estudió su taza un momento y luego se giró hacia Bella―. De todas formas, ¿dónde está Black? ¿Cómo entraste aquí sin arrastrarle contigo?

Bella se sonrojó, avergonzada por haberse olvidado completamente de Jacob en el combate. ―Le pareció ver a alguien sospechoso al final de la calle. Fue a ver qué era, pero ya debería estar de vuelta.

Edward se tensó y Jasper se puso de pie inmediatamente, saliendo corriendo por la puerta principal. Volvió unos minutos después con expresión de alivio.

―Está ahí fuera, ―dijo―. Todo va bien.

―Oh, bien, ―dijo Bella, exhalando pesadamente―. No puedo creer que me olvidara-

En ese momento, la moza de pelo castaño apoyó la cadera en la mesa, inclinándose hacia delante de forma que sus pechos prácticamente se salieron del vestido. ―¿Necesitáis otra ronda, chicos? ―preguntó, guiñando un ojo sugerentemente―. ¿O tal vez un poco de entretenimiento en el piso de arriba?

Bella apretó los dientes irritada. ―No, gracias, ―murmuró.

La chica se giró hacia Bella, abriendo mucho los ojos por la sorpresa. ―Tú no eres un chico.

―Eres una chica brillante, ¿verdad? ―soltó Bella.

Edward levantó una ceja, pero Bella enrojeció y apartó la mirada.

―Gracias, Jessica, pero nada de más cerveza por el momento, ―le dijo a la chica, marcando el acento―. Tenemos negocios que discutir y debemos mantener los sentidos.

Jessica hizo un puchero, jugueteando de nuevo con el pelo de Edward. ―Oh, eso no es divertido, Eddie. Solías ser mucho más divertido.

Bella luchó contra la necesidad de sacarle los ojos.

Edward, sin embargo, era mucho más diplomático. Movió la cabeza hacia un hombre que miraba el intercambio al otro lado de la habitación. ―Ahí, ―dijo―. Ese tipo parece mucho más dispuesto a probar tus encantos.

Jessica siguió su mirada y luego se arregló el pelo, echándole una sonrisa al hombre. ―Sí, ―murmuró―. Y también parece tener monedas. ―Sin más palabras, se levantó de la mesa y caminó contoneándose hasta el hombre, deslizándose en su regazo con una risa.

―Que voluble, ¿no creéis? ―murmuró Bella.

Edward rio. ―Jessica está bien, ―dijo―. La chica tiene que buscarse la vida. ―Se inclinó sobre la mesa, pasando un dedo por la mejilla sonrojada de Bella―. Bueno, Smith, creo que estás celosa.

―¡No lo estoy! ―Tomó un trago de cerveza, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Cuando Edward simplemente le lanzó una mirada engreída, añadió―, es solo que creo que deberías mantener la cabeza en los negocios, eso es todo. No hay tiempo para... devaneos.

Edward levantó una ceja. ―Anoche no pareció importarte.

Bella jadeó indignada y Jasper se levantó abruptamente, su silla se arrastró audiblemente por el suelo.

―Bueno, ―dijo, sin mirar directamente a ninguno de los dos―. Yo solo... ―Movió una mano hacia el fondo de la habitación―. Letrinas, ―murmuró, girando sobre sus talones y corriendo fuera.

―¡Como te atreves! ―siseó Bella―. Puede que para ti fuera un simple devaneo, pero para mí- ―Pestañeó, avergonzada por lo que casi había revelado. Lo último que necesitaba era que Edward se diera cuenta de lo mucho que había significado para ella.

Edward respiró profundamente y su mirada se suavizó.

_Demasiado tarde._

―Lo siento, ―dijo él en voz baja―. No pretendía quitar importancia-

―No es nada.

―No, fue... ―Edward la fijó en su lugar con una mirada intensa―. Algo.

―Edward-

―¡Smith! ―Edward sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviese intentando encontrar las palabras correctas―. Bella, ―corrigió―. Te debo una disculpa por lo de anoche. Nunca debería haberme aprovechado-

―No puedes hablar en serio, ―soltó Bella―. ¿Vas a echarte las culpas de lo de anoche? ¿Como si yo solo fuera una muchacha indefensa que no pudo evitarlo?

―¡Estoy intentando ser caballeroso! ―contestó Edward, ofendido.

Bella resopló. ―¡Estás siendo ridículo! ―Cuando Edward solo se la quedó mirando asombrado, ella añadió―, sabía lo que estaba haciendo anoche, Edward. Que tú intentes echarte las culpas... Bueno, es insultante. Eso es lo que es.

―¿Lo es?

―Lo es.

―Oh. ―Edward tragó, pareciendo todavía un poco inseguro―. Bueno, entonces me disculpo por... eso... supongo.

―Disculpa aceptada. ―Bella tomó otro trago de su cerveza.

Edward todavía parecía intentar entender lo que acababa de pasar. Tras un momento, dijo en voz baja, ―Jessica es una amiga. Nada más.

Bella se encogió de hombros. ―No es asunto mío.

Él dudó brevemente antes de estirar la mano al otro lado de la mesa, colocándola sobre el dorso de la de ella. ―Solo quería que lo supieras.

Bella le miró a los ojos, intentando leer su intención. Se sentía perdida en lo que se refería a Edward, en un constante estado de confusión y deseo. Y justo cuando creía que había entendido cómo era, hacía algo como eso y la descolocaba de nuevo.

―Gracias, ―dijo.

Edward abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero un fuerte chillido y un revoloteo de plumas rojas le interrumpió. El loro, que aparentemente había estado escondido en el techo, aterrizó en el hombro de Edward con un fuerte, ―¡Maldición!

Bella abrió la boca de golpe. ―¡El hombre se ha olvidado a su loro!

―Eso parece, ―dijo Edward con desagrado, moviendo una mano hacia el pájaro―. ¡Vete! ―siseó. El loro movió un poco las alas, pero le ignoró.

―Creo que le gustas. ―Bella sonrió ampliamente, un poco más que divertida por la incomodidad de Edward.

―Bueno, a mí no me gusta él, ―murmuró―. ¿Puedes quitármelo?

Bella rio. ―¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo un pajarito?

―Simplemente no quiero hacerle daño. ―Intentó de nuevo que se marchara, sin éxito.

―Bueno, creo que deberíamos quedárnoslo, ―dijo Bella, cogiendo un rollito a medio comer de un plato abandonado y ofreciéndoselo al loro. Éste la miró pestañeando con curiosidad un momento y luego se inclinó para picotear el pan.

―No vamos a quedárnoslo.

―¿Por qué no? Todo barco pirata necesita un loro.

―¿De dónde demonios has sacado esa ridícula idea?

Bella se encogió de hombros. ―Todo el mundo lo sabe. ―Le sonrió al loro―. ¿Cómo te llamas, pajarito bonito?

El loro chilló. ―¡Pajarito bonito! ¡Pajarito bonito!

Edward lo miró furioso. ―No necesita un hombre. No es una mascota y no vamos a quedárnoslo. ―Sacudió el hombro para deshacerse del pájaro, pero éste solo le miró fijamente―. Maldición, ―murmuró.

―¿Tienes un nuevo amigo, Edward? ―Rosalie apareció en la mesa, completamente vestida esa vez con un vestido de algodón amarillo y el pelo artísticamente recogido en la cabeza. Le hizo un gesto a Emmett, que acercó otra mesa, y luego se sentó al lado de Bella―. Siento haberte dejado esperando, ―dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia Edward―. Ya sabes como son estos chicos. ―Le guiñó un ojo y Bella se sonrojó.

―Yo no... quiero decir... nosotros no...

Rosalie miró de ella a Edward y viceversa. ―¿No? Pero había creído con seguridad- ―Movió una mano―. Da igual. Así que dime, Edward, ¿cuándo te has convertido en un entusiasta de los pájaros?

―No lo soy, ―dijo malhumorado, encorvándose sobre la mesa―. La maldita cosa no se va.

―¡No se va! ―repitió el loro.

―¡Exacto! ―gritó Edward. El pájaro silbó y se puso a arreglarse las plumas con el pico.

Jasper volvió y se sentó al lado de Emmett, sonriendo cuando Jessica volvió con otra ronda de cerveza. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver al loro y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Bella.

―Estoy pensando en llamarle Barba Negra, ―dijo ella.

―¡Absolutamente no! ―estalló Edward.

―Hmmm. ―Jasper se frotó la barbilla―. ¿Qué os parece Capitán Kidd?

―Oh, me gusta ese, ―dijo Rosalie.

―¡No vamos a llamar al pájaro como a un maldito pirata! ―Edward se frotó la cara con las manos y el pájaro chilló―, ¡Maldito pirata!

―¿Anne Bonny? ―ofreció Emmett. Al ver las miradas de curiosidad de todos, añadió―, puede que sea hembra, y es la única chica pirata que conozco.

―¿Hay mujeres pirata? ―preguntó Bella, con los ojos muy abiertos.

―Sí, ―murmuró Edward―. Una o dos.

Bella consideró eso durante un largo momento, mirando pensativa su taza.

El debate del nombre siguió hasta que la puerta principal de la taberna se abrió y un hombre con cara de niño, que llevaba un saco de tela al hombro, entró.

Rosalie se enderezó. ―Ese es Riley, ―dijo, cortando efectivamente toda la charla sobre el loro por el momento. Él la vio y asintió ligeramente, cruzando la habitación.

Ella se puso de pie mientras el chico se acercaba, pidiéndole a Jessica que no les molestara antes de llevar al grupo por el pasillo, pasando por la cocina, hasta una sala de almacenaje al fondo de la taberna. El chico miró sobre su hombro antes de seguirles a la habitación, quedándose justo al otro lado de la puerta.

―¿Este es él? ―preguntó, moviendo la cabeza en dirección a Edward.

Rosalie asintió. ―¿Tienes la caja?

Riley miró sobre su hombro de nuevo antes de meter la mano en el saco y sacar una pequeña caja de madera. La puso sobre un barril, con las dos manos sobre la parte superior mientras sus dedos daban golpecitos de forma nerviosa.

―Si no os importa, ―dijo―. Cogeré mis monedas y me iré.

―Si no te importa a _ti_, ―contestó Edward―, veré la caja antes de que tú veas ninguna moneda.

Riley vaciló solo un momento antes de suspirar pesadamente, pasándose una mano por el pelo despeinado y deslizando la caja hacia él. Edward la cogió, examinándola con cautela. Era más pequeña de lo que había esperado -más o menos el ancho y largo de su mano, y tan gruesa como ancha-, y tallada expertamente de varios tipos de madera distintos. Las piezas encajaban a la perfección, suaves y pulidas en un intrincado mosaico, y aparentemente sin tapa -no había ningún tipo de bisagras o cierres.

―¿Cómo se abre? ―preguntó Edward.

Riley se encogió de hombros, apoyándose contra la pared. ―No lo sé. El tipo del que la conseguí dijo que era un tipo de caja acertijo, pero tampoco sabía cómo abrirla.

―Y, ¿quién era ese tipo?

La mirada de Riley se endureció. ―No he llegado a ser el hombre que puede conseguir cosas diciéndole a todo el mundo _cómo_ consigo esas cosas. ―Miró a Rosalie―. ¿Puedo irme ya?

Ella y Edward intercambiaron una mirada significativa y Edward se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacando una bolsita de monedas y lanzándosela a Riley. El chico la sacudió una vez, escuchando el tintineo con una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de metérsela en el bolsillo del abrigo y dejar la habitación con un breve asentimiento.

Edward estudió un poco más la caja, dándole golpecitos con el dedo pensativamente antes de pasársela a los otros.

―Sugiero una roca, ―sugirió Emmett―. Deberíamos aplastarla.

Bella rodó los ojos. ―Déjame verla, ―dijo. Encogiéndose de hombros, le dio la caja y ella deslizó los dedos por la pulida superficie.

―He visto una caja como esta antes, ―murmuró, medio para sí misma, mientras toqueteaba la caja en varios sitios―. Es solo cuestión de encontrar el lugar correcto- ―Presionó una sección rectangular y ésta se deslizó fuera fácilmente―. ¡Ha! ―gritó mientras los otros se acercaban, ansiosos por echar un vistazo. Tocó otra pieza que se levantó, revelando una sección rectangular que pivotó sobre su eje, cayendo en su sitio con un chasquido sordo. Tras eso, fue solo cuestión de deslizar secciones fuera y luego atrás de nuevo hasta que la caja se dividió en dos en las manos de Bella, revelando un cajón poco profundo al final.

Bella sonrió ampliamente. ―¡Lo he conseguido!

―Bien hecho, Smith, ―dijo Edward, dándole una palmadita en el hombro y metiendo la mano en el cajón para sacar un trozo de papel doblado.

―¿Eso es? ―preguntó Jasper mientras Edward lo desdoblaba con cuidado.

―Sí, ―susurró Edward. Levantó la mirada y, con un movimiento de la mano, les señaló que se apartaran―. Dejadme ponerlo en la mesa.

Se reunieron a su alrededor mientras él estiraba las arrugas del mapa, mirando el borde roto con el ceño fruncido.

―No dice mucho,―señaló Jasper, pasando un dedo por el borde de la masa de tierra―. Este podría ser cualquier lugar.

―Una isla, obviamente, ―añadió Emmett―, pero, ¿cuál?

Edward gruñó evasivamente. ―Esta zona parece familiar, ―contestó, señalando otro punto―. Pero no estoy seguro.

―Edward, ―interrumpió Bella―. ¿Ves eso? ¿Al final? ―Señaló un pequeño dibujo que había a cierta distancia de la costa de cualquiera que fuese la isla que estaban mirando―. ¿Es lo que creo que es?

Edward levantó el mapa, mirando el dibujo más de cerca. No estaba completo -parte de ello estaba en la otra mitad-, pero había suficiente como para que reconociese la forma de un deforme disco con dos agujeros, uno grande y otro más pequeño. Al borde del disco había algunos números: _43, 14, 6._

―Maldición, ―murmuró Edward.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Rosalie.

―La moneda.

―¿Qué moneda?

―No importa, ―Edward dobló apresuradamente el mapa―. Tenemos que volver al barco. Creo-

Una risa baja cortó a Edward a mitad de la frase y, como si fueran uno solo, el grupo se giró hacia la puerta que llevaba a la taberna. Un hombre de pelo oscuro que iba vestido todo de negro estaba inclinado contra la jamba, con una sonrisita de satisfacción en la cara.

Edward se deslizó el mapa en el bolsillo y se llevó la mano a la espada. ―Marcus, ―siseó.

―Ah ah ah, ―dijo Marcus, moviendo un dedo de un lado a otro y señalando con la cabeza la puerta trasera. Se abrió de golpe y entró Jacob, flanqueado por dos de los hombres de Aro y con una pistola apuntando a su cabeza. Salía sangre de un corte que tenía en la mejilla, y se estremeció cuando le lanzaron de un empujón al interior de la habitación.

―Lo siento, ―dijo, escupiendo sangre al suelo―. No los vi venir hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Marcus se apartó de la puerta y caminó hacia ellos. ―Sí, vuestro amiguito aquí tiene buenos instintos. Aunque le tuvimos casi encima un rato. Desafortunadamente, él no era rival para todos mis hombres. ―Al ver la mirada furiosa de Edward, añadió―. Tengo más fuera, por si te entran ganas de salir de esta peleando.

―¿Cómo nos has encontrado? ―preguntó Edward.

―No puedes esperar que revele todos nuestros secretos, ¿verdad?

―¿Dónde está Aro?

Marcus le miró con malicia. ―Oh, te encontrará cuando sea el momento correcto, _Eddie_. Creo que empiezas a darte cuenta de que él siempre va un paso por delante de ti. ―Sacó una pistola y apuntó al pecho de Bella―. Siento esto, señorita. No es nada personal. ―Se giró hacia Edward―. Me darás ese mapa, ahora. ―Con una sonrisa animada, añadió―, y os agradecería a todos que tomaseis asiento. Vais a estar aquí un rato.

\- . - . - . - . -

Bella giró las muñecas, intentando sin éxito soltar las cuerdas que tenía fuertemente atadas a su alrededor. El pañuelo que tenía atado sobre la boca le raspaba la piel y miró a la izquierda, para poder ver a Edward lidiando con la misma situación.

Marcus les había atado y amordazado a todos, luego les hizo sentarse espalda-contra-espalda en círculo y les ató a todos las muñecas. Se había dado un golpe en la palma de la mano con el mapa y se lo deslizó en el bolsillo con una amplia sonrisa.

―Tienes suerte de que Aro me dijera que no te tocase... todavía, ―dijo, inclinándose sobre el capitán―. Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo, _Eddie_. ―Con eso, él y sus hombres dejaron la habitación, atrancando las dos puertas y dejando a Edward echando humo.

Todos estaban bastante enfadados, pero Bella nunca había visto a Edward tan furioso. Y eso era decir mucho.

La habitación estaba en silencio excepto por el roce de la ropa mientras intentaban soltarse y el ocasional gruñido ahogado por las mordazas. Bella se sorprendió de que solo les atara y se marchara, medio esperando que los matara a todos.

Más juegos, supuso. Estaba empezando a entender que a Aro realmente le gustaban sus juegos.

Menudo bastardo.

La puerta de la sala principal y se giraron como si fueran uno, todos gritando a través de las mordazas.

―¿Señora Rosalie? Sé que dijiste que no interrumpiera, pero hay un hombre- ―Jessica se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta con los ojos como platos―. ¡Señor!

Rosalie gruñó algo, con los ojos destellando, y Jessica entró corriendo en la habitación y le quitó la mordaza.

―Suéltanos, ―ordenó Rosalie―. Date prisa.

Jessica cogió la daga del cinturón de Jasper y cortó las cuerdas. En cuestión de minutos, estaban libres y se frotaban las muñecas mientras juraban vengarse. Edward cruzó la taberna y los otros le siguieron de cerca.

―Lo siento, Edward, ―dijo Rosalie, quedándose en el umbral de la puerta.

―No es culpa tuya, ―dijo él amargamente―. Gracias por la ayuda.

Ella asintió y Emmett le dio un rápido pero pasional beso antes de susurrar una despedida. Ella se quedó en el porche, mirando como ellos corrían de vuelta al barco.

Edward se giró hacia Emmett. ―Tú y Black recorred el pueblo. Llevad a todos los hombres al barco. Ahora.

Emmett asintió amargamente y los dos hombres bajaron corriendo la calle.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer? ―preguntó Bella mientras se dirigían hacia el camino que llevaba a la cala―. ¿Ir a buscar el mapa?

―No. Aro, se habrá ido hace un buen rato. Estoy seguro.

―¿Entonces qué?

―Ahora recuerdo porqué esa sección del mapa me parecía familiar, ―dijo, apartando un arbusto mientras prácticamente corrían por el camino―. Sé a dónde se dirige.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó Jasper. Edward asintió brevemente.

El estómago de Bella dio un salto con una combinación de ansiedad y entusiasmo. ―¿Vamos a detenerle?

Los labios de Edward se retorcieron. ―No, no vamos a detenerle, ―dijo―. Pero vamos a ganarle.

Cuando salieron de entre los árboles, estalló un chillido y un revoloteo de plumas rojas de las ramas que tenían sobre la cabeza, y el loro aterrizó pesadamente en el hombro de Edward.

―¡Maldición! ―gritó, dándole un manotazo al pájaro.

Este revoloteó, quedándose sobre un cabeza un momento antes de descender a su otro hombro y chillar, ―¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

A pesar de su situación actual, Bella rio. ―Eres una mala influencia para ese pájaro, ―dijo. Edward solo la miró furioso y se giró para caminar con largas zancadas hacia el barco.

El loro chilló, ―¡Pajarito bonito!

―¿Qué os parece Barbarossa? ―ofreció Jasper mientras corría detrás de Edward―. Creo que es un nombre excelente para un loro.

―¡No vamos a ponerle nombre al maldito loro! ―gritó Edward.

El pájaro solo repitió, ―¡Barbarossa! ¡Barbarossa! ―durante la siguiente media hora mientras ellos zarpaban tras Aro.

La tripulación se lo tomó como una aprobación.

\- . - . - . - . -

El Comodoro James Hunter no era un hombre feliz. Estaba en la proa del _Intrépido_, mirando sin ver a las olas que chocaban; el viento le obligaba a sujetar su sombrero en su puño y algunos mechones de pelo rubio escapaban de la cinta en que estaban recogidos para flotar alrededor de su cara. Los apartó molesto con un soplido.

El maldito Cullen le había engañado de nuevo.

Había seguido el bote, por supuesto, y había estado lo suficientemente cerca cuando llegó a tierra como para ver la cara del hombre que llevaba el abrigo y el sombrero del capitán con su catalejo.

Lo suficientemente cerca como para ver que el hombre tenía dos ojos buenos.

―Maldito sea, ―murmuró el comodoro, recordado el engreído saludo militar que el hombre le había hecho antes de desaparecer entre la maleza. Hunter no tenía duda de que habría desaparecido hacía mucho para cuando él llegara a tierra y empezara a perseguirle.

Tampoco es que se hubiera molestado en hacerlo. No, el hombre era un lacayo, nada más. Cullen era el premio.

―¿Señor? ―El Teniente Cameron se puso vacilante a su lado, con el sombrero en la mano.

―¿Alguna noticia? ―preguntó Hunter malhumorado.

Cameron se aclaró la garganta. ―No de Cullen, no, Señor. Lo siento. Pero hemos sido informados de que _La Maldición de Abaddon_ ha dejado La Española, aparentemente en dirección a Tortuga.

Hunter gruñó, encogiéndose de hombros. ―Tampoco es que sean noticias muy nuevas, Cameron. Es un puerto pirata. ―Tortuga era una molestia para la Corona. Aunque sabía que los piratas frecuentaban la isla, era casi imposible atraparles allí. Sospechaba que los lugareños les ayudaban a escapar, capaces de ver de alguna manera cuándo se acercaba un barco de la Corona con tiempo de sobra para alertar a los criminales. También eran notoriamente callados, clamando ignorancia cuando se les interrogaba o simplemente desapareciendo en los bosques hasta que Hunter o sus similares dejaban la isla.

Había terminado por aceptar que era un lugar seguro para Cullen y los de su tipo, y que generalmente no merecía la pena.

―Eso no es todo, señor, ―añadió Cameron, sacando al comodoro de sus pensamientos―. La _Dama Encantada_ aparentemente navega con ellos.

Hunter se giró hacia él sorprendido. ―¿Renard? ¿Estás seguro?

―Se les ha visto cerca. ―Nadie navegaría cerca de la _Maldición_ a no ser que fuera algún tipo de aliado. Era como pedir un abordaje.

―¿Por qué iba a navegar con Aro? ―murmuró Hunter. No había hablado con el capitán de la _Dama_ desde que le rescató tras el ataque de Cullen, pero había tenido la impresión de que Renard intentaba establecer un comercio legítimo.

A lo mejor se había equivocado.

De forma abrupta, Hunter se giró para caminar de un lado a otro de la cubierta, con Cameron en sus talones. ―Así que Aro y Renard van a Tortuga. Juntos por alguna razón. ―No había mucho amor para Cullen en lo que se refería a Laurent Renard. Y era de conocimiento público que Cullen y Aro tenían una rencilla desde hacía tiempo. ¿Podría ser que los dos hubiesen unido fuerzas?

―Cullen también navegaba hacia el sur, ―murmuró, medio para sí mismo. ¿Podía el capitán de la _Flecha_ tener el mismo destino en mente? Y, si así era, ¿por qué? Suponía que podía ser que todo fuese una coincidencia. Todos frecuentaban las mismas aguas, pero en general intentaban evitarse unos a otros a no ser...

A no ser que planeasen un asalto.

Pero, se preguntó Hunter, ¿quién estaba haciendo los planes? ¿Aro? ¿Cullen?

―¿Señor? ―Cameron cambió el peso de un pie a otro, mirando a su comandante con cautela―. ¿Tiene órdenes?

Hunter se frotó la barbilla pensativamente. Si Aro y Cullen iban a entrar finalmente en batalla, eso podía trabajar en su favor. Hacía tiempo que se había cansado del calor y la crudeza de las islas, y anhelaba volver a la civilización de Inglaterra. Se había agarrado a la idea de capturar a Cullen para asegurarse un ascenso -tal vez un cargo en Port Royal o Antigua, o incluso en tierra firme, lejos de los barcos, el pan duro y los malditos piratas.

Pero, ¿deshacerse de los dos en un solo movimiento? Eso nunca antes le había parecido posible. Si Aro acababa con Cullen -o viceversa- y Hunter estaba cerca, listo con cadenas para los supervivientes...

Bueno, podría suponer mucho más que un ascenso. Podría suponerlo todo -oro, tierras, puede que incluso un título.

Y dejar esas malditas islas para regresar a Londres como un héroe.

―¿Señor? ―repitió Cameron. Hunter sonrió, todavía con imágenes de lujo en su cabeza.

―Zarpa hacia Tortuga inmediatamente, ―dijo―. Pero baja los colores de la Corona e informa a los hombres que se vistan de civiles. El sigilo es la clave, Cameron. No quiero que nos vean venir.

―Sí, señor.

―Dobla la vigilancia. Quiero que todos tengan un ojo en la aparición de esos tres barcos. Quiero saber qué está pasando, pero no puedo enfatizar lo suficiente que _no_ quiero que nos vean.

Cameron saludó y giró sobre sus talones para cumplir las órdenes. Hunter se dirigió a su camarote para cambiarse el uniforme por la ropa de un hombre normal.

Un hombre normal que no tenía intención de volver a ser.

No, el Comodoro Hunter tendría que tener cuidado en ese juego, pero, si tenía razón, una vez que Aro y Cullen se hubiesen destruido el uno al otro, él sería el que recogiese las recompensas.

_Lord James Hunter._

Sonrió.

Sí, definitivamente le gustaba cómo sonaba eso.

* * *

Hola!

La historia avanza y se va cerrando. Nos quedan 5 capítulos, el epílogo y dos outtakes.

De momento, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¡Tenemos nuevo tripulante! Me encanta Barbarossa y nuestro capitán está más sexy que nunca cuando está irritado, cosa que el pájaro consigue como nadie más jejeje.

Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones. La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil y el miércoles podréis encontrar en mi blog un adelanto del siguiente capítulo: bellstranslations . esy . es (sin espacios).

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	21. Emboscada

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CUTLASS**

_**Tras buscar desesperadamente, he encontrado el lugar en que mantener seguro mi tesoro. Necesita, sin embargo, medidas más allá de las naturales para defender la zona.**_

_**He trazado un complejo plan que requerirá a los mejores artesanos que el área tiene que ofrecer. Será algo caro, eso seguro. Pero, afortunadamente para mí, el dinero ya no es un obstáculo.**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 17 de noviembre, 1666**_

Capitulo veintiuno – Emboscada

―No, eso no está bien, ―insistió Bella, señalando la garrapatosa línea negra que Edward acababa de dibujar en el trozo de pergamino―. Esta parte se curvaba hacia abajo -o al sur- si esto es el norte, claro.

Edward frunció el ceño, luego metió la pluma en tinta y tachó la línea que acababa de dibujar, siguiendo las instrucciones de Bella. ―¿Así?

Bella murmuró, mirándole seguir dibujando una réplica de la mitad del mapa que Marcus había robado. Emmett, Jasper y Jacob completaban el círculo que rodeaba el escritorio del capitán, todos examinando el trabajo con ojo crítico.

―No olvides la moneda, ―dijo Bella cuando él se sentó hacia atrás con la parte principal del mapa completada. Él asintió, dibujándola en el mismo lugar y añadiendo los misteriosos números en el borde.

―¿Cómo sabes que es una moneda? ―preguntó Jacob.

Bella estiró la mano hacia su collar, lista para explicarse. ―Porque-

―No lo sabemos, ―dijo Edward simplemente, echándole una rápida mirada de advertencia a Bella―. Parecía una moneda, pero en realidad podría ser cualquier cosa.

Bella captó la indirecta y su mano volvió a su costado sin más palabras. Edward estudió el mapa un momento y luego levantó la mirada a Jacob con cautela.

―Conoces estas aguas bien, ―dijo―. ¿Qué te parece esto? ―Apretó el dedo contra un pequeño grupo de círculos hacia el borde del mapa.

Jacob miró el dibujo con los ojos entrecerrados. ―No estoy seguro.

―¿No? ―Edward sacó otro trozo de pergamino, alineándolo con el borde del mapa. Rápidamente, añadió otras formas más grandes―. ¿Qué dices ahora?

Jacob lo miró inexpresivamente un momento e inhaló bruscamente. ―_Los Perros._

―Sí, ―dijo Edward de acuerdo, señalando de nuevo el pequeño grupo de islas―. Creí reconocer la configuración. Así que, si estos son _Los Perros, _entonces esto es... ―Su dedo trazó la costa de una isla más grande al este.

―_Virgen Gorda_.

―Sí.

Bella miró el intercambio con interés. ―¿Estás diciendo que sabes qué es esto? Quiero decir, ¿sabes dónde está esto?

Edward asintió y se giró hacia Jasper. ―Zarpad hacia _Virgen Gorda_, pero mantened la cautela en busca de Aro, no quiero que sepa que vamos para allá.

El primer oficial asintió y dejó la habitación, seguido rápidamente por Emmett y Jacob. Edward se encorvó sobre el mapa de nuevo, estudiando el dibujo de la moneda. Bella se sentó al otro lado del escritorio, frente a él, y abrió la boca para hablar. Él la ganó.

―No quiero que nadie sepa lo de la moneda, ―dijo―. Todavía no. No hasta que sea absolutamente necesario. ―Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y apoyó la barbilla en la palma de la mano―. Alguien llevó a Aro hasta nosotros en el _Rosa Salvaje _y me temo que ha tenido que ser alguien de este barco. Ahora mismo, la moneda es nuestra única ventaja sobre Aro; él no sabe que la tenemos y pretendo que siga así.

Bella consideró eso. ―Ciertamente, no sospechas de Jasper.

―No, por supuesto que no. Pero aun así creo que sería inteligente mantener lo de la moneda entre nosotros por ahora.

Bella no estaba segura de si debería sentirse halagada por la confianza de Edward o preguntarse si intentaba probarla de alguna manera. Si Aro se enteraba de lo de la moneda, después de todo, el círculo de culpables sería extremadamente pequeño. En otras palabras, lo sería ella.

Edward pareció leerle la mente. ―Tampoco sospecho de ti, Smith.

Bella se sonrojó ligeramente. ―Por supuesto que no. Después de todo, no hay razón para hacerlo.

―Solo creí que deberías saberlo. ―Retorció un poco los labios―. Ven aquí.

―Estoy aquí.

―No, dijo Edward, empujando su silla hacia atrás y señalándose el regazo―. Ven _aquí_.

Bella entrecerró los ojos. ―No lo creo.

―¿Por qué no?

―Tu regazo ha estado un poco ocupado últimamente. No desearía sobrecargarlo.

Edward levantó las cejas. ―Ya te lo dije. Jessica solo es una amiga.

―Una amiga que se sienta en tu regazo, ―soltó Bella, sintiéndose un poco como una molesta verdulera, pero no fue capaz de evitarlo. Edward, por su parte, parecía encontrar su estado bastante divertido; algo que solo sirvió para irritarla más.

―No es divertido, ―murmuró ella.

―Smith...

―¡No me llames así!

―Bella, ―empezó de nuevo―. Estás demasiado lejos para tener esta conversación. Ven aquí. _Por favor._

Con un resoplido de exasperación, Bella se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio. Sin embargo, se negó a sentarse en su regazo y simplemente se inclinó contra la mesa al lado de Edward, con los ojos fijos en el suelo. Él extendió las manos y tomó la de ella en las dos suyas.

―Mírame.

Lenta y tercamente, ella levantó la mirada, sacando ligeramente la barbilla. Edward sonrió.

―No es divertido, ―gruñó de nuevo.

―Lo es, ―protestó él―. Es bastante divertido que puedas pensar que Jessica podría ser una rival por mis afectos.

―_Parecías_ bastante afectuoso.

―Por hábito, nada más, ―contestó él―. Apartarla de mi regazo habría sido extraño y habría llamado la atención.

Bella casi sonrió al imaginarse a Edward haciendo eso, pero la necesidad pasó rápidamente.

―¿Tú... has...? ―Enrojeció e intentó liberar su mano, pero Edward se la agarró rápido.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó él, buscando en su cara―. ¿Te refieres a... mí? ¿Con... Jessica?

―Da igual, ―dijo Bella abruptamente―. No creo querer saberlo.

―No hay nada que saber, ―dijo―. Al menos nada reciente. ―Cuando Bella se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, él le frotó suavemente la muñeca con el pulgar―. Soy un hombre imperfecto, Bella. Tengo un pasado.

―Lo sé.

―Pero hace años que no estoy con Jessica en ese sentido, ―añadió―. Hace meses que no estoy con _nadie_... desde mucho antes de conocerte.

―No es asunto mío.

―Lo es, ―dijo él y, cuando esa vez tiró de su brazo, ella le permitió ponerla sobre su regazo―. Yo nunca... he estado con una dama antes. Esto es nuevo para mí.

Ella le miró a los ojos, por fin, con una pequeña sonrisa levantándole los labios. ―También es nuevo para mí.

Él levantó la mano para tocarle la mejilla. ―No puedo ofrecerte mucho, pero puedo prometerte ser fiel mientras esto dure.

Era menos de lo que ella quería, pero mucho más de lo que había esperado. Bella no tenía ilusiones de finales de cuentos de hadas y felices para siempre con Edward Cullen. Aun así, parte de ella lamentaba que eso fuera a ser un corto lío y, algún día, solo un mágico recuerdo que reviviría en noches solitarias.

No, no habría ningún otro para ella. De eso Bella estaba segura. ¿Quién podría encenderla y enfadarla de la misma manera? ¿Quién más podría estimular tal pasión y ese excitante placer? Podía luchar contra ello, claro, e intentar retener una ligera imagen de decoro e inocencia. Pero, ¿por qué guardarse para un esposo que nunca tendría ni querría? Bella tenía que admitir que contemplar la idea era inútil, si no completamente absurdo.

Porque no quería luchar contra ello. Edward la hacía sentir viva, que su sangre bombease caliente por sus venas como nunca antes. Ya fuera al discutir con él sobre su terquedad o al sonrojarse por sus provocaciones o al derretirse bajo su caliente mirada, Bella no podía resistirse a cómo la hacía sentir. A lo mejor era egoísta. A lo mejor era estúpido. Pero dudaba que pudiera detenerse a sí misma incluso aunque quisiera hacerlo.

Tomaría lo que él le ofreciese mientras se lo ofreciese y, cuando terminase, guardaría el recuerdo cerca de su corazón.

Él la miró intensamente, intentando leer sus pensamientos mediante su expresión, así que ella le ofreció una sonrisa burlona. ―Muy bien entonces, Capitán. Pero eso significa que no habrá más mozas en tu regazo -o cualquier otra parte de tu persona, ya que estamos. ―Se inclinó hacia abajo descaradamente y le rozó la comisura del labio con su boca―. No me gusta compartir. ―Sintió los labios de él retorcerse bajo los de ella.

―Sí, señor, ―murmuró él.

―¿Señor? ―Llevó sus labios en un fluido movimiento al otro lado de los de él―. Estoy segura de que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.

―Mmmm... ―Él capturó su boca con un provocador mordisquito y ahogó su jadeo en un beso abrasador―. ¿Mejor? ―preguntó él.

El corazón de Bella latió con fuerza mientras intentaba conseguir el aire suficiente para hablar. ―Mucho.

Edward sonrió ampliamente y estaba a punto de besarla de nuevo cuando Bella presionó una mano contra su pecho, deteniéndole. La mirada de ella se desenfocó y pestañeó unas cuantas veces.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó él.

―Solo... espera... ―Algo molestaba a Bella al borde de sus pensamientos y se giró en el regazo de él para coger el mapa―. Estaba pensando en estos números.

Los labios de Edward le rozaron la nuca. ―¿De verdad? Debo de estar perdiendo mi toque.

Bella le ignoró, pasando un dedo sobre los números: _43, 14, 6_.

―Todas las otras reliquias tienen gravado un pasaje de las Escrituras, ―dijo ella―. El sable tiene el verso del Génesis. El pasaje del relicario es del Apocalipsis. Por los dibujos, sabemos que la copa está gravada con un verso de los Salmos.

Edward se enderezó, abandonando sus planes de seducción por el momento. ―Pero la moneda no.

Bella sonrió. ―La moneda no.

―A no ser... ―La mirada de Edward fue a los números del mapa―. Necesitamos una Biblia. ―Se movió y Bella se levantó rápidamente de su regazo. Él cruzó la habitación hasta el gran cofre y lo abrió, rebuscando y sacando algunas cosas de vez en cuando.

―¿De verdad tienes una Biblia ahí? ―preguntó Bella sarcásticamente.

―Soy un hombre de intereses variados, Smith, ―murmuró como respuesta, levantando un gastado volumen con una sonrisa victoriosa. Lo colocó en el escritorio y se encorvaron sobre él.

―No pueden ser números de páginas, ―pensó Bella en voz alta―. Debe tratarse de libro, capítulo y verso. ―Miró a Edward inquisitivamente y él asintió como respuesta.

―El libro cuarenta y tres es... ―Edward fue pasando páginas de la Biblia, contando por lo bajo―. El Evangelio de San Juan.

―Ve al capítulo catorce, verso seis, ―dijo Bella, agarrándole el brazo entusiasmada.

―Eso intento, Smith. Cálmate. ―Se volvió a la página y leyó en silencio.

Bella rodó los ojos y lo leyó en voz alta. ―Jesús le dice: yo soy el camino, y la verdad, y la vida: nadie viene al Padre, sino por mí. ―Lo leyó de nuevo y frunció el ceño―. Y, ¿qué se supone que significa eso?

Edward apartó la Biblia de un manotazo. ―No tengo ni idea. Juro que si Mellick no estuviese muerto ya, le colgaría del penol.

Bella resopló mientras reía. ―Bueno, tal vez yo te disputara tal honor, pero no tengo duda de que significa algo. Solo tenemos que descubrir qué es. ―Ella no tenía duda alguna de que había interpretado correctamente los números y sentía no poco orgullo por ese hecho―. Nos estamos acercando, Edward. Puedo sentirlo.

A pesar de su frustración, Edward tuvo que sonreír. ―Sí, Smith. Creo que tienes razón.

\- . - . - . - . -

―¡Virad! ¡Rumbo fijo! ―Mientras la tripulación se apresuraba a cumplir sus órdenes, Edward miró la isla a través de su catalejo; la silueta de la _Maldición de Abaddon _era fácilmente reconocible cerca de la costa de _Virgen Gorda_ incluso desde la distancia. La _Flecha_ se quedó cerca de la costa y Edward esperó que sus maniobras de evasión estuviesen siendo suficientes. Aro, después de todo, no le esperaba y seguramente estaría concentrado en su tarea. Para resumir, siguiendo las instrucciones del mapa.

Con practicada precisión, la tripulación de la _Flecha_ llevó el barco hasta el lado más apartado de _Virgen Gorda_, rodeando Isla Mosquito y soltando el ancha en Saddle Bay, una península que les separaba de donde la _Maldición_ había echado ancla. Una vez que el barco estuvo seguro, Edward llamó a la tripulación con una mirada seria.

―Hoy vamos a recoger lo que es nuestro, ―dijo, mirando la intensa mirada de los tripulantes que le rodeaban―. Hoy, finalmente nos enfrentaremos a ese bastardo de Aro y le mostraremos de qué está hecha la tripulación de la _Flecha_.

Sabiendo que no debían gritar, los hombres solo asintieron mientras soltaban bajos gruñidos. Bella se quedó a un lado, mirando con una ligera sonrisa en la cara. Con un fuerte chillido, el loro Barbarossa descendió del palo de mesana y aterrizó en el hombro de Edward con un revoloteo de las alas. Edward ignoró al pájaro.

―Nuestra meta es el mapa, ―dijo―. El sigilo es la clave. Quedaos en las sombras y esperad mis órdenes. ―Los hombres asintieron y Edward sonrió ampliamente―. ¡Al mar! ―ordenó y, con un grito ahogado, los hombres fueron rápidamente a la escalera de cuerda, bajando al agua con rápida precisión.

Bella apareció a su lado y le ofreció un trozo de galleta a Barbarossa. ―Parece que empiezas a cogerle cariño, ―dijo ella.

Edward entrecerró los ojos. ―Supongo que no puedo convencerte de que te quedes en el barco. ―Cuando ella solo sonrió a modo de respuesta, él suspiró―. Eso creí. Bueno, al menos quédate cerca, ¿está bien?

―Por supuesto, ―dijo ella altivamente―. No te preocupes, Edward. Te guardaré el flanco.

Él sonrió satisfecho mientras iban hasta la escalera de cuerda. ―Tienes una obsesión poco sana con mi flanco.

―Es un bonito flanco.

Edward rio mientras subían a la borda y bajaban por la escalera hasta el agua. El loro le abandonó, haciéndose al aire mientras él nadaba hasta la costa junto a Bella y sus hombres.

Cruzaron la península en silencio, el único ruido era el suave crujido de la arena bajo sus botas mojadas. Edward pudo ver a Jasper y McCarty a su derecha, manteniendo a los hombres en silencio y concentrados. Black estaba cerca de su costado, con Newton y Crowley a su izquierda. Al oír voces, se escondieron entre los matorrales. Edward y Bella se agacharon tras una agrupación de árboles; él tensó la mandíbula al ver a Aro hablando con Marcus y sintió a Bella tocarle suavemente el codo. Se giró y la vio mirándole, con los ojos como platos, y él asintió para asegurarle que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Esperaba saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras examinaba las fuerzas de Aro -cinco, no, seis hombres además del capitán y Marcus. Vio unos pocos más haciendo guardia en el lado más lejano del claro, obviamente esperando que los intrusos llegaran desde la bahía donde la _Maldición _había echado ancla.

Edward sonrió. Iba a ser más fácil de lo que había creído. Asintió en dirección a Jasper y vio a su primer oficial llevar a un grupo de hombres dando un rodeo hasta el otro lado del claro. Crowley hizo lo mismo en la dirección opuesta. Superaban en número a los hombres de Aro por más de dos a uno y, en un momento, los tendrían rodeados. Por fin había superado al bastardo.

Contó en silencio para él, dándoles a sus hombres tiempo para tomar posiciones, y sacó sus pistolas de su cinturón, indicándole a Bella con un gesto de la cabeza que se quedase detrás de él. Ella rodó los ojos mientras le miraba -por supuesto- y él le lanzó una mirada de hierro hasta que cedió con un simple asentimiento. Ella se acercó más, rozándole la espalda mientras miraba alrededor de su brazo para mirar lo que sucedía en el claro.

―¿Lista? ―susurró él. La sintió asentir contra su hombro y bajó la mirada para verla agarrando una daga en su mano, lista para sacar la espada con la otra. Respiró profundamente para gritar la orden de ataque.

Con un chillido y un revoloteo de plumas, Barbarossa descendió de los árboles al claro gritando. ―¡Maldito pirata! ¡Maldito pirata! ―una y otra vez. Planeó hasta Aro y le quitó el sombrero de la cabeza, luego se alejó a una rama alta.

―¡Eddie 'Un-Ojo'! ¡Eddie 'Un-Ojo'! ―chilló el loro, moviendo las alas. Como si fueran uno, los hombres de Aro sacaron las espadas y fijaron los ojos en la línea de árboles.

Edward gruñó, saliendo rápidamente de detrás del árbol mientras sus hombres hacían lo mismo. ―Maldito pájaro, ―murmuró―. Era demasiado esperar tener la ventaja de la sorpresa.

En realidad no importó mucho. La tripulación de la _Flecha_ salió de los árboles con las pistolas y las espadas listas, y solo le llevó a Aro un momento lo inútil que sería luchar. Con un breve asentimiento, él y sus hombres bajaron las espadas. Sin embargo, Aro sonrió ampliamente y se cruzó de brazos con Marcus a su lado.

―Bueno, bueno, bueno, Eddie, ―dijo cansinamente―. Que agradable de tu parte que te unas a nosotros.

Edward tensó la mandíbula e hizo un movimiento con su pistola. ―Dame el mapa. Y la copa ya que estás.

―¡Que maleducado! ―Aro le sonrió ampliamente a Marcus, quien sonrió satisfecho en respuesta―. Solo porque seamos piratas, _Eddie_, no significa que no podamos actuar como seres civilizados. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal la familia?

―El mapa. Y la copa. ―Los hombres de Edward dieron un paso adelante y Aro levantó las manos defensivamente.

―No hace falta ponerse así, ―dijo―. Solo intento entablar conversación. ¿El mapa, dices?

―Y la copa, ya que te pones.

Con esto, Barbarossa descendió de los árboles y aterrizó en el hombro de Edward con un fuerte, ―¡La copa! ¡La copa!

Edward le ignoró, centrando su fría mirada solo en Aro.

El capitán de la _Maldición_, sin embargo, no parecía preocupado. ―Bueno, Eddie, no creo que eso vaya a ser posible. Verás, la copa y el mapa so míos. Y pronto también lo será el sable.

Edward resopló. ―¿Y cómo pretendes conseguirlo? Por si no te has dado cuenta, estás rodeado por mis hombres.

―Oh, creo que te equivocas en eso. ―La sonrisa de Aro cayó; cuadró los hombros y sus ojos negros se volvieron de piedra―. Verás, Eddie, eres tú el que está rodeado.

Y, con eso, apareció un grupo de hombres de entre los árboles con las armas preparadas. Edward sintió la presión de una pistola en su espalda y se movió de repente.

―No, no, nada de movimientos repentinos, ―le susurró al oído una voz con un fuerte acento―. No querría dispararte accidentalmente, después de todo. Será más divertido hacerlo a propósito.

Edward exhaló derrotado. Reconocía esa voz.

―Renard, ―murmuró.

―El mismo. ―La pistola golpeó con fuerza contra su espalda―. Tira el arma.

Pensó en negarse -en intentar pelear- pero cuando uno de los hombres de Laurent dio un paso adelante, rodeó con un brazo la garganta de Bella y le puso una pistola en la sien, toda la lucha le abandonó. Les superaban en número de nuevo. Aro había ganado.

Así que tiró las pistolas y, siguiendo la orden de Laurent, se quitó el cinturón de la espada, permitiéndolo caer también a la arena. Sus hombres hicieron lo mismo y luego les pusieron en círculo, rodeados por los hombres de Renard mientras Aro recogía sus armas.

―El Capitán Renard ha probado ser un valioso aliado, ―dijo Aro, parándose frente a Edward con la espada colgando ligeramente de los dedos―. Parece que te has ganado algunos enemigos por el camino, Eddie. Afortunadamente, ha sido para mi propia ventaja.

―Y para la mía, ―añadió Laurent, escupiendo a los pies de Edward―. Parece que te has quedado sin suerte, Cullen.

\- . - . - . - . -

El viaje de vuelta a la _Flecha _fue considerablemente más tenso y menos silencioso. Los hombres de Aro reían fuertemente, complacidos con su éxito, y la tripulación de la _Dama_ parecía igualmente excitada. Edward no tenía duda alguna de que Aro había prometido una significativa recompensa por su captura, ya no digamos la de su barco, y se sintió un poco enfermo al pensar en el tesoro en sus manos que sería liberado rápidamente -por no mencionar el sable y el relicario.

Y la _Flecha_. Apretó los dientes al pensar en Aro capitaneando su barco.

Laurent había dejado media docena de botes en la cosa, y sus hombres y los de Aro remaron de vuelta al barco mientras la tripulación de Edward nadaba con pistolas apuntándoles todo el tiempo. Pudo ver al francés mirándole a través del borrón de agua que tenía en la cara; Aro sonreía ampliamente a su lado y consideró intentar volcar el bote, solo por ver qué pasaba.

No lo hizo, por supuesto. Incluso si sobrevivía, no tenía duda de que Aro no dudaría en matar a sus hombres por tal arrebato. En ese momento, las metas de Edward eran simples.

1\. Mantenerse con vida.

2\. Mantener a la tripulación con vida.

3\. Encontrar una forma de escapar.

4\. Mantenerse con vida.

Se quedaron a flote en la popa mientras alguno de los hombres de Laurent y Aro subían primero a la _Flecha_, luego subieron por las cuerdas y cayeron de rodillas en la cubierta mientras esperaba a que llegasen el resto de los enemigos. Al final, los hombres de Edward fueron encerrados en la bodega pero él y Bella acompañaron a Aro, Marcus, Laurent y un par de otros tripulantes hasta las habitaciones de Edward.

―Es lo lógico, ―dijo Aro con una sonrisa lasciva para Bella―, ya que los dos habéis jugado una gran parte en traerme el sable.

Bella enrojeció y Edward pudo sentir la rabia que radiaba.

―Pagarás por esto, ―escupió ella―. Y por lo que le hiciste a mi padre.

Aro rio. ―Puede, ―admitió―. Pero tú no vivirás para verlo. ―Se frotó la barbilla mientras miraba a Edward.

―Me temo que me he cansado de nuestros jueguecitos, Eddie. Así que cuando tenga lo que he venido a buscar, tú y tu moza haréis un viaje al Cofre.

―¿El Cofre? ―Bella tropezó y uno de los hombres de Aro le agarró el codo, tirando de ella hacia delante.

―El Cofre de Davy Jones, ―explicó Edward―. Planea matarnos.

\- . - . - . - . -

Bella sabía lo que era el Cofre, por supuesto, después de vivir tanto tiempo en un barco pirata; simplemente no podía creerse que realmente hubiera llegado a ese punto y luchó por no parecer tan aterrorizada como estaba por las palabras de Aro, aunque temía estar fallando miserablemente. Miró al hombre que caminaba a su lado -alto y ancho, con barba negra y unos brazos abultados por los músculos- y supo que huir no era una opción, al menos no por el momento.

Las cosas no tenían buena pinta. La tripulación estaba encerrada en la bodega, sin armas y vigilados. Incluso aunque no todos los hombres de Aro y Laurent habían subido a bordo, los suyos eran los únicos que estaban armados, así que tenían claramente la ventaja. Aun así, si había una cosa que Bella había aprendido durante el tiempo que había pasado en la _Flecha_ -una cosa que Edward le había enseñado- era que siempre debía estar alerta por una oportunidad. Solo tenían que ser pacientes y mantenerse con vida y, cuando la ocasión se presentase, encontrarían una forma de escapar.

Después de matar a Aro, por supuesto. Bella se encontró deseándolo, incluso aunque todavía dudaba que pudiera hacerlo ella misma. El hombre era el mal hecho persona y merecía morir, y ella estaba segura de que nadie lamentaría su pérdida. De hecho, estaba relativamente segura de que varios lo celebrarían.

Así que se mordió la lengua y mantuvo los ojos abiertos mientras Aro entraba en las habitaciones de Edward, con Laurent y Marcus siguiéndole de cerca. Los otros dos tripulantes se quedaron al otro lado de la puerta con las armas listas, y ella compartió una mirada con Edward antes de que ellos entraran también con la puerta cerrándose silenciosamente tras ellos.

―Sentaos, ―dijo Aro, poniendo una gran bolsa impermeable en el escritorio de Edward y señalando las dos sillas que había delante con un movimiento de la mano. Cuando estuvieron sentados, con Marcus detrás de ellos con la pistola preparada, Aro se giró para recuperar el sable del estante que había detrás del escritorio. Sonrió, sacándolo de la vaina y admirando la brillante hoja.

―Bueno, ha dado unos cuantos problemas, pero al final ha merecido la pena, ―dijo, blandiendo la espada en el aire y haciendo a Bella saltar. Él le sonrió y envainó el sable―. Esta es la segunda vez que he tenido que robarlo, pero al menos será la última.

―Bastardo, ―soltó ella―. Simplemente podrías haberlo cogido. ¿Por qué tenías que matarle?

Aro levantó una ceja. ―Bueno, muchacha, me temo que fue culpa de tu padre. Pretendía dejarle vivo, pero él no quería dejarlo pasar.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de calientes lágrimas de furia y pestañeó desesperada para alejarlas.

Aro no pareció darse cuenta. ―Sin embargo, parecía quererte bastante, si te sirve de consuelo.

―¡No hables de él! ―Sintió un apretón y bajó la mirada sorprendida para encontrar a Edward agarrándole la mano. Respiró profundamente, intentando contener su enfado. No les haría ningún bien, y necesitaba pensar con claridad.

―Suficiente, ―dijo Aro, dejando la espada en el escritorio―. Átalos y ayúdame a buscar el cofre.

Sin más palabras, Marcus fue a la puerta y volvió con una cuerda. Les señaló a Bella y Edward que se sentaran en el suelo y les ató rápidamente las muñecas y los tobillos, deslizando la cuerda con una mortal precisión. Toqueteó a Bella para colocarla -ignorando el gruñido de advertencia de Edward- hasta que estuvieron espalda contra espalda, y luego unió sus muñecas atadas.

Mientras tanto, Laurent y Aro revisaron el baúl de Edward, tirando cosas a un lado y guardándose cualquier artículo de valor. Laurent aplastó la mesa, sonriéndole feliz a Edward mientras lo hacía, y volcó el tablero de ajedrez después de coger unas cuantas piezas. Marcus sacó los cajones del escritorio, tirando el contenido metódicamente al suelo.

―No está aquí, ―dijo Laurent cuando llegaron al final, justo cuando Marcus alcanzaba el cajón cerrado con llave.

―Ah, ―dijo Aro, con los ojos destellando al notar la tensión de la mandíbula de Edward. Cruzó hasta el escritorio, sacando una daga de su cinturón para forzar el cerrojo―. Veamos qué tenemos aquí. ―Con un bajo click, el cajón se abrió y Aro rio, sacando el cofre y el diario de Mellick.

―Ese es, ―confirmó Laurent―. Ese es el que cogió de mi barco.

Aro pareció un poco irritado, como si no necesitase la confirmación, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a abrir el cofre. Solo le hicieron falta unos minutos con el diario para confirmar que el relicario era la llave.

―Ahora, ―dijo, cogiendo las monedas que había en el cofre―. ¿Cuál de estas es la moneda? ―Extendió la palma de la mano hacia Edward, quien solo le miró furiosamente a modo de respuesta―. No importa, ―dijo, encogiéndose de hombros―. Me las llevaré todas. Ahora que tengo todo lo que necesito, el tesoro será mío en breve. ―Recogió las cosas y las metió con cuidado en la bolsa impermeable junto al sabe, cuya cuchilla envainada sobresalió unos centímetros cuando la cerró tirando de las correas.

―Hora de volver a tierra, ―le dijo a Marcus.

―¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Aro movió una mano despachándolo. ―Déjalos aquí. Hay guardias en la puerta.

No había forma de perderse la decepción en la cara de Marcus. ―Pero creí-

Aro se acercó más a Edward, cerniéndose sobre él en silencio hasta que él levantó la mirada. ―Los quiero vivos cuando encuentre el oro, ―dijo con voz baja y peligrosa―. Me verás ganar, _Eddie,_ y luego morirás. ―Con eso, se giró para marcharse de la habitación, con Marcus y Laurent siguiéndole de cerca. Bella le escuchó darles órdenes en voz baja a los hombres que estaban al otro lado de la puerta y luego los pasos mientras se dirigían a cubierta. Se movió, tirando de las cuerdas.

―No tiene sentido, ―dijo Edward en voz baja―. Están apretadas. Si pudiéramos llegar al otro lado del escritorio, tal vez podría encontrar algo...

―Edward-

―Han sacado todas las armas del baúl...

―Edward-

―Tal vez pueda romper un trozo de cerámica sin levantar alarma...

―¡Edward! ―siseó Bella, tirando de las muñecas atadas de él.

―¿Qué?

―Túmbate. ―Con eso, echó su peso a un lado. Edward, sorprendido por el movimiento, cayó con ella con un ligero _oof._

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó mientras ella no dejaba de moverse, arqueándose ligeramente hacia atrás.

―No puedo cogerlo. Tus dedos son más largos. ¿Puedes alcanzar mi bota?

Escuchó a Edward reír por lo bajo. ―Maldición, Smith. Tienes tu puñal, ¿verdad?

―Por supuesto. Siempre hay que estar preparado.

Edward estiró los dedos, hablando con los dientes apretados. ―Casi... solo un poco más...

Bella se movió, sus músculos se tensaron al máximo cuando estiró los tobillos hacia los dedos de Edward. Contuvo el aliento mientras le sentía pelearse con la parte superior de la bota, exhalando solo cuando sintió como deslizaba el puñal del cuero.

En cuestión de minutos, él los había desatado y se pusieron de pie, sonriéndose.

―¿Ahora qué? ―preguntó Bella.

―Necesitamos armas.

Examinaron todo el desastre que era la habitación en silencio durante un momento, luego se juntaron de nuevo cerca de la puerta. Edward tenía un gran trozo de la mesa rota y Bella agarraba una jarra de ron medio vacía.

Edward sonrió ampliamente. ―Esa parece ser tu arma preferida últimamente.

Bella sopesó la jarra. ―Son sorprendentemente duraderas.

Edward extendió la mano libre y le rodeó la cintura, atrayéndola para darle un beso. ―¿Lista, Smith?

Ella asintió sin aliento y tomaron posiciones a cada lado de la puerta. A la señal de Edward, empezaron a gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Solo llevó un momento que la puerta se abriera de golpe y los dos guardianes de Aro entraran en la habitación, deteniéndose abruptamente al ver las cuerdas tiradas en el suelo.

Fue lo último que vieron en un rato.

Lo último que _oyeron_ fue el fuerte chasquido de la madera golpeando hueso, y de la jarra de madera contra un cráneo duro como la piedra.

* * *

Hola!

Qué buen equipo hacen estos dos, ¿verdad? Pero, ¿será lo suficientemente bueno como para vencer a Aro ahora que lo único que le falta es la moneda?

Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones y teorías.

Como siempre, la fecha de actualización está en mi perfil y el miércoles podréis encontrar un adelanto del próximo capitulo en mi blog bellstranslations . esy . es (sin espacios). En la columna de la derecha encontrareis un formulario para registraros y poder recibir una notificación cada vez que suba un nuevo post.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	22. El gran cambiazo

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CUTLASS**

_**El progreso es más rápido de lo que había esperado, peor aun así más lento de lo que había deseado. Pronto podré empezar a llevar el tesoro al nuevo lugar seguro. Sin embargo, con cada día que pasa, me da miedo lo que me temo que debo hacer para protegerlo.**_

_**El oro puede comprar secretos y he sido muy cuidadoso al elegir solo a unos pocos hombres selectos conocen todo el que tengo. Pero esos pocos son un riesgo, uno del que al final tendré que encargarme.**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 12 de enero, 1667**_

Capitulo veintidós – El gran cambiazo

Edward tenía una idea.

Bella y él ataron rápidamente a los guardias inconscientes, metiendo un par de pañuelos en sus bocas para mantenerlos en silencio. Les quitaron las armas, y Edward le lanzó una pistola y una espada a Bella, abrochándose la otra espada alrededor de sus caderas y enganchando tres pistolas más en el cinturón. Bella se dirigió a la puerta, pero Edward se detuvo para rebuscar en el desastre que era el baúl.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó ella.

Él sostuvo en alto una gran bolsa impermeable de forma triunfal. ―Se parece un poco a esta, ¿verdad?

―Bueno, sí...

Edward echó unas cuantas cosas dentro: un libro con cubierta de cuero, una pequeña caja y algo de ropa. Envolvió una taza vacía en una tela y lo deslizó dentro también antes de cerrarla y echársela sobre el hombro. Se giró hacia Bella, que le miraba con una ligera sonrisita de satisfacción.

―¿Qué pasa con el sable? ―preguntó ella, habiendo captado obviamente su plan.

Edward sonrió ampliamente. ―Vayamos primero a por los hombres, luego nos encargaremos del sable.

Caminaron por el pasillo débilmente iluminado con las armas listas pero, sorprendentemente, se cruzaron con muy pocos hombres de Aro. Además de los dos que habían dejado para que les vigilaran a ellos, encontraron cuatro en cubierta a los que despacharon fácilmente con unos cuantos puñetazos y un golpe contra el palo de trinquete, y dos más que caminaban por el pasillo que llevaba a la bodega. Los hombres se habían tomado un par de jarras de ron por el camino y se balanceaban sobre sus pies cuando se encontraron cara a cara con Edward y Bella.

Edward le dio un puñetazo a uno en la nariz mientras Bella le daba un rodillazo a otro entre las rodillas. Los dos se derrumbaron en el suelo, las jarras salieron rodando y dejaron atrás un torcido camino de ron.

―¿Ves? ―dijo Bella mientras pasaba sobre los hombres inconscientes. Cogió una jarra y se la puso bajo el brazo―. Son duraderas.

Fueron en silencio hacia la bodega, deslizándose cerca de las paredes y mirando con cautela por las esquinas. El sonido de voces bajas les hizo detenerse, y Edward soltó con cuidado la bolsa antes de sacar su espada y señalarle a Bella que hiciese lo mismo.

Ella solo levantó la jarra, con las cejas alzadas. Edward intentó controlar una risa y asintió. Se asomó un poco por la esquina, solo lo suficiente para obtener un vistazo de los dos hombres que vigilaban la bodega. Los dos estaban sentados en cajas dadas la vuelta y se pasaban una jarra de ron. Edward frunció el ceño; era obvio que los hombres de Aro no tenían ninguna disciplina.

Estaban absorbidos por una discusión sobre los méritos de las rubias contra las castañas y no oyeron cuando Edward y Bella se acercaron de puntillas. Se pusieron de pie de golpe, intentando alcanzar sus espadas, pero Edward puso la espada contra la garganta de uno mientras Bella le aplastaba la cabeza al otro con la jarra de ron.

―Creo que disfrutas esto demasiado, ―dijo él sarcásticamente mientras el segundo guardia colapsaba contra el suelo.

―Es bastante satisfactorio, ―contestó ella, dándole un golpecito al hombre con la punta de su bota―. Y mucho menos sangriento.

Edward cambió su espada por una daga, sosteniéndola contra la garganta del guardia mientras éste abría la puerta de la bodega. Abriéndola con el pie, Edward llamó a sus hombres.

―Venga, holgazanes. Ya habéis descansado bastante. ¡Es hora de retomar el barco y encontrar el tesoro, si no os importa!

Sus hombres gritaron como respuesta y él entregó al guardia a McCarty.

―¿Dónde están nuestras armas? ―preguntó Edward, cerniéndose amenazadoramente sobre él mientras McCarty le apretaba el cuello con un fuerte brazo. Cuando el guardia vaciló, añadió―: Piénsalo bien, hombre. ¿Preferirías lidiar conmigo o con Aro cuando se entere de que nos has dejado escapar?

En diez minutos, sus hombres estaban armados.

\- . - . - . - . -

Una vez más, la tripulación de la_ Flecha Negra_ se abrió paso a través de los árboles de la península de Virgen Gorda; esa vez, sin embargo, no tenían la ilusión de que Aro trabajaba solo. Edward esperaba alcanzar su meta sin que le vieran, si era posible; pero aun así fue toda la tripulación, aunque Edward esperaba que todo el personal demostrase ser innecesario.

Bueno, en realidad no toda la tripulación. Algunos aparentemente habían escapado a la emboscada, incluyendo a Newton y Black, y todavía no habían aparecido.

Cuando se aproximaron al claro, los hombres se movieron con practicada unidad, rodeando la zona sin hacer un ruido. El loro, gracias al cielo, se había quedado encerrado en el barco para asegurar que no habría una repetición del último intento. Edward dio un paso adelante, moviéndose rápidamente de un árbol a otro mientras buscaba a Aro.

Le vio cerca de una enorme roca, encorvado con Marcus sobre el diario. La bolsa impermeable estaba cerca de la base de un árbol a unos metros; la empuñadura del sable brillaba en la luz del sol.

Edward escuchó un suave grito ahogado sobre su hombro y se giró para ver que Bella también había visto la bolsa. Se presionó un dedo contra los labios y ella sonrió para darle ánimos.

Con una respiración tranquilizadora, Edward se deslizó por las sombras pasando la mirada de la bolsa al lugar donde estaban Aro y Marcus una y otra vez. Al resto de sus hombres no se les veía por ninguna parte. Evidentemente, Aro quería guardarse lo del diario para él y les había enviado de vuelta al barco, o al menos a la playa. Le señaló a Jasper que mantuviese los ojos abiertos; se había confiado demasiado antes y no quería volver a cometer el mismo error.

―_¿Una moneda para ver?_ ―dijo Aro, golpeando el libro con la mano abierta mientras Edward se quedaba helado―. ¿Qué demonios significa eso? ―Marcus, aparentemente, no tenía respuesta. Volvieron al diario; Aro pasó las páginas rápidamente y Edward aceleró también el paso, encontrándose pronto con la bolsa impermeable de Aro al alcance de la mano.

―¡No entiendo la maldita obsesión del hombre con la Biblia! ―gritó Aro, cerrando de golpe el diario y girando sobre sus talones. Edward retrocedió abruptamente contra el árbol mientras se obligaba a ser silencioso y respirando superficialmente. Bella estaba agachada tras un arbusto bajo; sus grandes ojos marrones iban de él a Aro y viceversa. Edward pudo oírle murmurar y finalmente contuvo completamente el aliento. Aro estaba a solo unos metros. Un movimiento demasiado rápido y vería a Edward; un cambio en el viento y seguramente podría _olerle_. Edward cerró el ojo, contando los latidos de su corazón.

_Uno... dos..._

Aro cogió la bolsa, rebuscando en ella un momento antes de sacar el cofre de la _Dama_. ―Malditos acertijos. ¿Por qué no podía tener el hombre simplemente un mapa con una maldita X como una persona normal?

_...tres... cuatro..._

Abrió el cofre y sacó el puñado de monedas antes de volver a echarlo a la bolsa abierta.

_...cinco... seis..._

Finalmente, se giró y caminó de vuelta a donde estaba Marcus. Edward tomó aire temblorosamente y abrió el ojo para encontrar a Bella mirándole fijamente; él levantó una ceja de forma inquisitiva mientras la miraba y ella asintió, indicando que Aro le daba la espalda. Se giró para mirar por el borde del árbol, llevando la mirada a la bolsa abierta y de vuelta a los dos hombres.

―Laurent volverá pronto, ―dijo Marcus―. No puedes mantenerle distraído durante mucho tiempo. También quiere parte de este tesoro.

Aro resopló mientras examinaba las monedas que tenía en la mano. ―Ese hombre es un perrito faldero. Ha demostrado utilidad con Cullen, pero ya no le necesito.

Edward se puso de rodillas y luego se tumbó boca abajo. Se removió un poco cuando la empuñadura de su espada se le clavó en el estómago, deslizando la vaina en silencio hacia su costado.

―¿Qué vas a hacer con él? ―preguntó Marcus―. No se marchará sin hacer ruido.

―Se llevará su parte del botín de Cullen y luego dejaré claro que nuestra alianza ha terminado.

Edward miró la bolsa impermeable mientras se deslizaba con cautela hacia delante por la arena. Estiró el brazo con la otra bolsa, con la mirada yendo hacia Aro nerviosamente, y luego la dejó al lado de la de Aro. La verdad es que eran muy parecidas. Desató un poco el cordón y ajustó la vaina de la espada que asomaba por arriba. Era algo bueno que Aro que Aro no hubiera puesto el sable en la bolsa con la empuñadura hacia arriba, o nunca les habría engañado el sustituto. Encontrar otra espada con un zafiro en la empuñadura habría demostrado ser todo un reto.

―Suficiente de Renard, ―dijo Aro, volviendo al diario―. Ayúdame a descifrar este maldito acertijo.

Con mano firme, Edward cogió la bolsa de Aro y la deslizó lenta... cuidadosamente... hacia él. El sonido de la bolsa contra la suave arena pareció estridente en los oídos de Edward, aunque la lógica le decía que no había forma de que Aro pudiese oírlo desde donde estaba. Se le formó una gota de sudor se formó en su frente, bajando por su nariz y aterrizando en el suelo con un suave _plop_. Se arrastró hacia atrás, estremeciéndose por el ruido de roce del arbusto que produjo el movimiento, hasta que estuvo de nuevo agachado detrás del árbol.

Bella le sonrió ampliamente y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Volviéndose a la izquierda, vio a Jasper mirándole entre dos árboles y asintió a modo de orden para volver al barco. La orden fue entregada con silenciosas señales y los hombres se movieron como uno, saliendo a la playa y encontrando a los tripulantes desaparecidos esperándoles con las espadas preparadas.

Edward miró a Jacob con sospecha. ―Y, ¿dónde has estado?

Él envainó la espada. ―Conseguí escapar cuando aparecieron los hombres de Laurent y he estado intentando evitarlos desde entonces. Aro les mandó de vuelta a los barcos y me he encontrado hace poco con los demás. ―Movió la cabeza en dirección a Newton―. Estábamos ahora de camino a rescataros, pero parece que no lo necesitáis.

―Aparentemente no, ―dijo Edward inexpresivo, sin estar todavía seguro de si se creía la historia de Black. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para debatirlo.

―De vuelta al barco, ―ordenó―. Usaremos dos botes y hundiremos el resto, no tiene sentido ponerles a Aro y Laurent las cosas fáciles. ―Los hombres sonrieron ampliamente a modo de respuesta―. Tenemos que alejarnos de esta isla, es solo cuestión de tiempo que Aro se de cuenta de lo que hemos hecho.

―¿Qué pasa con los prisioneros? ―preguntó Jasper mientras se subían a los botes y empezaban a remar hacia el barco. Newton estaba sentado a su lado, tirando de su remo a un ritmo constante. Bella evitó estudiosamente su mirada, quedándose cerca de Edward, quien le cogió la mano tranquilizantemente.

―Nos los quedaremos por ahora y tal vez les soltemos en alguno de los islotes de Los Perros, donde no estorbarán.

Jasper rio. ―Así que, ¿nos dirigimos a Los Perros, entonces?

Edward miró a Jacob, que iba en el otro bote, y bajó la voz. ―Sí. Podremos escondernos allí y ver cuándo deja Aro Virgen Gorda.

Newton tiró de su remo en sincronización con Jasper y escupió al agua. ―¿Y luego qué?

Edward sonrió ampliamente. ―Luego encontramos el tesoro.

La sonrisa negra de Newton iluminó su cara. ―Sí. Un buen plan, Capitán.

―Dime, Newton, ―dijo, mirando de nuevo hacia el otro bote―. ¿Qué piensas de Black? ―Bella se tensó a su lado, pero él solo le apretó ligeramente los dedos.

―¿Black? ¿A qué se refiere?

―Solo me ha parecido un poco raro que desapareciese cuando salieron los hombres de Laurent. ¿Has notado algo?

Newton escupió de nuevo y se encogió de hombros; el movimiento hizo que perdiera un poco el ritmo del remo. ―No lo sé, Capitán. Algunos de nosotros nos dispersamos cuando la pelea se puso fea; creímos que era mejor intentar reagruparnos y volver más tarde. ―Hizo una pausa, sincronizando su ritmo de remo de nuevo con el de Jasper―. Pero no vi a Black, no hasta hace una hora.

Edward ponderó eso un momento. ―Así que podría haber estado en cualquier parte.

―Supongo. Aunque... ―Miró hacia el otro bote y tragó.

―¿Aunque? ―instó Edward.

―Probablemente no sea nada.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Edward irritado―. Escúpelo, hombre.

Newton se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante. ―Ahora que lo menciona, le he visto moverse por el barco a horas extrañas; en la cubierta en medio de la noche cuando no tiene guardia y ese tipo de cosa.

―A lo mejor es que simplemente no podía dormir, ―soltó Bella, que obviamente no le gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación.

―Puede, ―aceptó Newton echándole una mirada lasciva. Sus ojos fueron al cuello abierto de ella, y Bella se estremeció.

―Ten cuidado, ―advirtió Edward.

Newton sonrió vergonzosamente. ―Lo siento, Capitán. Después de todo, solo soy un hombre. No puede culparme por mirar.

―_Puedo_. Y _lo haré_.

La cara de Newton palideció ligeramente y bajó la mirada. ―Sí, Señor.

Edward se echó un poco hacia atrás, contemplando lo que Newton le había dicho. Había pensado que tal vez Laurent era el traidor sobre el que Alice le había advertido, pero tampoco es que hubiera confiado alguna vez en ese bastardo y de ninguna manera era cercano a Edward. Pero Black...

Miró al hombre de nuevo, que le sonreía ampliamente a Emmett mientras intentaban remar más rápido el uno que el otro.

Black era otra cosa completamente. La defensa de Bella del hombre había empezado a destrozar la desconfianza de Edward, pero su desaparición y el comportamiento extraño ciertamente le convertían en un principal sospechoso.

Bella le apretó la mano y él se giró para encontrarla mirándole con una expresión de preocupación. Era obvio que ella todavía confiaba en Jacob y le consideraba un amigo. Si Black era el traidor, ella no se lo tomaría bien.

Edward suspiró pesadamente. No podía hacer nada sobre ello en ese momento; no tenía pruebas y Aro era una amenaza mucho más grande.

Así que, mientras sus hombres cumplían sus órdenes, observó con cautela a Jacob Black en busca de alguna señal que le dijera que tenía razón con él.

Esperando todo el tiempo estar equivocado.

\- . - . - . - . -

La luna estaba llena, el barco silencioso mientras el Artillero Jefe subía a cubierta, rodeando ágilmente una jarra de ron tirada en el suelo. Los hombres habían estado celebrando su victoria sobre Aro e incluso el capitán había festejado un poco, con su moza cerca y finalmente echada sobre su regazo. El capitán la vigilaba de cerca, por supuesto; los hombres estaban desatados, solo hacía falta añadir un poco de ron y cerveza a la mezcla, y cualquier moza era una tentación -incluso la del capitán.

Newton salió al fresco aire salado, examinando la cubierta con un devastador objetivo. Vio a Crowley cerca de la proa y se acercó a él con paso relajado.

Crowley movió la cabeza en su dirección. ―¿Estás aquí para la siguiente guardia?

―Sí. ¿Algo de lo que informar?

Crowley sacudió la cabeza, mirando hacia el agua mientras respiraba profundamente y llevándose luego un catalejo al ojo. ―Nada. No hay señales de la _Dama _o la _Maldición_.

―Deben de creer que el Capitán Cullen volverá. Estarán esperándole.

―Sí, seguramente. ―Crowley cerró el catalejo y se lo dio con un bostezo―. ¿Necesitas algo antes de que me vaya?

―No, adelante. ―Escupió por la borda―. Es una noche tranquila. Todos deben de estar durmiendo el grog.

Crowley rio. ―Debería haber una gran vista cuando salga el sol. ―Con una dura palmada en la espalda de Newton, se dirigió a su hamaca en las bodegas.

Newton se paseó perezosamente por la cubierta, deteniéndose cuando vio a Jacob Black mirando por la popa con una mano descansando en la botavara. Newton apretó los dientes, acercándose al hombre con determinación.

―¿No puedes dormir? ―preguntó, escupiendo en la cubierta y frotándolo con la punta de su bota.

Black dio un ligero salto, como si hubiera estado perdido en sus pensamientos. ―Oh, sí. Supongo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Newton entrecerró los ojos. ―¿Oh?

Black se encogió de hombros. ―Solo me preguntaba qué se propone el capitán. Y con Aro y Laurent a popa, por no mencionar a Hunter-

―El Capitán puede con ello.

―Estoy seguro de que sí. ―Black estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza―. Bueno, supongo que me iré a dormir. El nuevo día va a llegar rápidamente.

―Sí. Mejor descansar un poco.

Black asintió, dirigiéndose a las bodegas sin más palabras. Newton le vio marchar, con los ojos oscuros cautelosos y evaluadores. Cullen parecía sospechar de la nueva adición a la tripulación. Parecía que el capitán creía que Black no era lo que parecía.

Una lenta sonrisa iluminó su cara al pensarlo y escupió en la cubierta de nuevo, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Black estaba demostrando ser una conveniente distracción para Cullen, una de la que Newton planeaba aprovecharse.

Siguió su circuito por la cubierta, recogiendo un farol de la cubierta lateral y tomando posición en proa de nuevo cuando confirmó que estaba solo. Abrió el catalejo, mirando hacia Virgen Gorda. No vio nada, pero no importaba; sabía que había alguien vigilando.

Prendiendo una cerilla, encendió el farol, mirando con satisfacción cómo crecía y brillaba la llama.

Levantando y bajando el farol, entregó su mensaje. Dos veces. Luego una tercera vez. Apagó la llama y se llevó el catalejo al ojo de nuevo, sonriendo cuando vio la señal de que su mensaje había sido recibido.

Sí, Black era un feliz accidente. Porque, mientras Cullen estuviera concentrado en él, no vería lo que tenía delante.

Y, para cuando lo descubriese, ya sería demasiado tarde.

\- . - . - . - . -

Bella abrió los ojos mientras los primeros rayos del sol se deslizaban por los ojos de buey que había en las habitaciones de Edward. Se sentía cálida, incluso después de quitarse las mantas de las piernas, pero solo le llevó un momento recordar porqué. Tenía a Edward presionado contra su espalda, con un brazo rodeándole fuertemente la cintura y su nariz enterrada en el pelo de su nuca. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas sobre las sábanas; las suyas ásperas y peludas, y aun así agradables contra su piel.

Luchó contra la necesidad de estirarse, porque no quería despertarle todavía, y se tomó un momento para disfrutar de la sensación del cuerpo de él contra el suyo. Él todavía llevaba la ropa interior, pero su pecho estaba desnudo contra la fina tela de su camisón. Los dos habían bebido un poco de ron la noche anterior y habían caído en la cama demasiado exhaustos por las actividades del día, así que solo había habido unos cuantos besos y roces suaves antes de quedarse dormidos.

Edward había dejado firmes órdenes de que no se les molestase a no ser que se viera a Aro o Laurent salir de Virgen Gorda. Como habían tenido una noche de sueño ininterrumpido, Bella solo pudo asumir que los bastardos estaban esperando el inevitable regreso de Edward. Ella no tenía duda de acabarían decepcionados; Edward, había terminado dándose cuenta, podía ser muy paciente cuando quería.

―Estás despierta pronto, Smith, ―murmuró él contra su cuello. Su aliento le puso la carne de gallina.

―¿Te he despertado?

Él rio ligeramente, bajo y ronco de una forma que envió una ola de calor por todo su cuerpo. ―Estabas pensando demasiado alto de nuevo.

Ella se movió, dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a él. ―Bueno, _alguien_ tiene que hacerlo.

Él le apretó el costado en lo que había descubierto que era un sitio donde tenía cosquillas. ―Que descarado, ¿no? ―Cuando intentó apartarse, él la agarró rápido, acercándola para poder besarla. Primero fue solo un roce suave de labios, pero luego fue más profundo, más caliente, hasta que Bella gimoteó contra su boca y le pasó una pierna sobre la cadera antes de darse cuenta siquiera de lo que estaba haciendo. Edward la acercó más, deslizando la mano por su columna hasta la plenitud de su muslo, sosteniéndola con firmeza contra él.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Bella hacía un mes que estaría en la cama de un pirata casi desnuda, habría estado demasiado asombrada como para reírse. Era ridículo, escandaloso, pero a Bella ya no le importaba el decoro. Desde que Edward le había llevado a ese increíble clímax, todo en lo que podía pensar era que lo quería de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Estar cerca de él, besándole, tocándole... subir a esa cima con él para caer en ese inexplicable placer. Bueno, tal vez la convertía en una pecadora sin ningún pudor, pero Bella no podía decir que le importase; sobre todo cuando Edward la estaba besando así -todo caliente y húmedo, alternando entre lamer en el interior de su boca y succionar ligeramente su lengua hasta que todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Edward se apartó abruptamente, un poco sin aliento, y Bella persiguió su boca con la suya propia. Él gimió, cediendo un momento; pero luego la presionó contra el colchón, sosteniéndose sobre ella con una mirada de determinación.

―¿Qué va mal? ―preguntó.

―Bella... yo... ―Se apartó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda.

―¿Edward? ―Estiró la mano para bajar los dedos por su columna. Él se estremeció por el roce y suspiró pesadamente.

―No puedo ser el que te quite la inocencia, ―dijo finalmente.

―¿Mi inocencia? ―Bella se puso de rodillas y se movió a su lado―. ¿No es eso decisión mía?

Él se negó a mirarla, con los ojos fijos en el suelo. ―Mereces más-

―He _dicho _si no es eso decisión mía. ―Cuando él no dijo nada, ella estiró la mano hacia su barbilla, atrayendo su cara a la de ella. A regañadientes, le miró a los ojos―. ¿De qué va esto en realidad? ―preguntó.

―¡No puedo darte lo que necesitas! ―exclamó él, poniéndose de pie de un salto para caminar de un lado a otro.

―¿Lo que necesito?

―¡Un esposo! ¡Una familia! ―Levantó las manos en el aire para enfatizar sus palabras―. Maldición, Smith. Si te quedaras embarazada...

―¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ―preguntó ella―. ¿Que me quede embarazada?

―¡Yo nunca podría ser padre! ―gritó. Él respiró profundamente y se frotó la cara con las manos antes de bajar la voz―. ¿Qué podría darle yo a un hijo, Bella? ¿Un criminal por padre? No. No puede suceder. No lo permitiré.

Bella le miró un momento, dándose cuenta de que tendría que encargarse de esa situación con mucho cuidado. La verdad era que la idea de tener un hijo de Edward, aunque terrorífica, también le hacía sentir algo de excitación. No es que fuera la situación idea, por supuesto, pero tener un hijo... alguien en parte ella y en parte Edward... algo de él cuando finalmente la dejase...

Bueno, habría mentido si dijese que la idea no le atraía un poco.

Por supuesto, nunca le haría eso, no sabiendo cómo se sentía en relación a ello. Algo así sería una terrible traición. Aun así, quería estar con Edward, ahí, en ese momento, y sabía que tendría que proceder con cautela.

―Edward, ven aquí, ―dijo en voz baja, dando una palmadita en la cama a su lado.

Un momento después, para su sorpresa, él obedeció, pero estaba tenso cuando dijo, ―No vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión. ―Lo que sí que no era sorprendente.

Que hombre más terco.

―Déjame hacerte una pregunta, ―dijo ella, estirando la mano para coger la de él―. Lo que hicimos la otra noche... después de bailar... ―Se sonrojó, pero se obligó a seguir―. ¿Podría embarazarme?

Edward resopló mientras reía por la sorpresa. ―¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Smith? Por supuesto que no.

―Mmm hmmm... ―Se acercó más a él, apoyándola la barbilla en el hombro y soltándole la mano para rodearle la cintura―. Así que... ¿sería posible... que hiciéramos eso de nuevo?

Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo. ―Sí, supongo que podríamos, ―admitió lentamente.

Acercó la boca a su hombro, dejando besos húmedos contra su piel. Le sintió tensarse cuando le rozó el estómago con los dedos. ―Y, ¿hay... otras cosas que podríamos hacer y que serían igualmente placenteras, pero sin el riesgo de un embarazo?

Él se giró entonces hacia ella con una ligera sonrisa levantándole los labios. La miró con cautela un momento y luego una mano se deslizó a la cadera de ella y subió -muy lentamente- bajo el borde de su camisón.

―Sí, ―dijo, con la voz baja y llena de promesas―. Muchas cosas.

―Interesante, ―murmuró ella mientras él se inclinaba para besarla―. Entonces solo tengo una pregunta más.

Él inclinó la cabeza, mordisqueándole y succionándole el cuello mientras sus dedos rozaban la parte superior de su muslo. ―¿Sí? ―susurró contra su garganta.

Ella se estremeció y enredó los dedos en su pelo. ―¿A qué estás esperando?

Con una estridente risa, Edward la levantó y la echó sobre las almohadas.

―Moza descarada, ―murmuró él justo antes de arrancarle el camisón del cuerpo.

\- . - . - . - . -

Bella todavía se sentía un poco aturdida mientras iba a la cubierta más tarde. Edward la había dejado con un profundo beso y un, ―A veces tienes ideas brillantes, Smith, ―antes de dirigirse a tomar el mando, silbando por el camino.

Tenía razón. Era brillante.

¿Y Edward? Edward era un _maestro_.

Había tocado su cuerpo como si fuera un buen instrumento, sacando placer y gemidos con sus dedos a partes iguales. Cuando los deslizó dentro de ella, al principio ella soltó un grito ahogado por el asombro y la ligera incomodidad; pero él fue cariñoso, tranquilizándola con dulces palabras y besos, y pronto se encontró pidiendo un ritmo más fuerte, una presión más profunda. Y, cuando él bajó la cabeza para unir su lengua a sus dedos, prácticamente explotó por el placer mucho más intenso que el que le había dado antes. Siguió y siguió, y Edward había parecido determinado a sacarle todo lo que llevaba dentro, animándola con ligeros gemidos contra su piel.

Le vio al timón cuando salió a cubierta y se sonrojó cuando él la miró y le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa provocativa.

Bella también había aprendido algunas cosas. Le había preguntado cómo darle placer a él -cómo tocarle- y Edward había demostrado ser un buen profesor. Le había mostrado como rodearle su longitud con los dedos, con su grande mano rodeando la de ella mientras le dejaba marcar el ritmo.

―Sí, así, ―había susurrado él cuando, por impulso, ella giró la mano, animándola a hacerlo de nuevo. Ella le miró asombrada, tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y el cuello tenso mientras embestía en su mano. Se preguntó si a él le gustaría su boca tanto como ella había disfrutado la de él y se inclinó para lamer tentativamente la punta. Su ojo se abrió por el asombro y ella se quedó helada cuando él soltó un grito ahogado.

―Lo siento- ―Se sentó abruptamente.

―¡No! ―gruñó él―. Eso es... Solo me ha sorprendido...

―No pretendía-

―Smith. ―Tragó pesadamente con la mirada fija en la mano de ella que todavía le sujetaba pero no se movía―. Es malditamente fantástico. Pero, Dios, mujer, por favor no pares. Me estás matando.

Bella había sonreído ampliamente y había vuelto al trabajo, disfrutando de dar placer tanto como de recibirlo. Esa habilidad de hacer que Edward se viniese abajo era intoxicante. Le hacía sentir poderosa verle jadear y tensarse, con las caderas moviéndose incontrolablemente mientras su semilla se derramaba sobre su mano. Lo miró asombrada hasta que Edward colapsó sobre la cama y estiró el brazo hacia ella, dejando besos por toda su cara junto a cumplidos susurrados.

Un tripulante chocó contra ella, sacando a Bella de sus coloridos recuerdos, y se dio cuenta de que la cubierta estaba atareada con los preparativos para ponerse en marcha. Fue rápidamente al lado de Edward.

―¿Qué está pasando?

―Aro y Laurent han dejado Virgen Gorda hace una hora. Es nuestro turno.

―¿Cómo sabes que no te están vigilando?

Edward le gritó una orden a un grumete que llevaba un rollo de cuerda antes de volverse a Bella. ―No lo sabemos. Todo lo que podemos hacer es ir a la isla desde el lado opuesto. Si está cerca, con suerte le veremos antes que él a nosotros.

El barco empezó a moverse y Bella tensó las piernas mientras salían de Los Perros a mar abierto. Sus ojos examinaban constantemente el horizonte, en busca de señales de otros barcos. Por supuesto, el chico que estaba en el puesto del vigía seguramente era mucho más capaz, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Cuando cogieron velocidad, empezó a relajarse un poco y dejó su mente vagar. Tocó la moneda que llevaba al cuello, frotándola ausentemente mientras miraba a Virgen Gorda al otro lado del canal.

_Una moneda para ver_.

¿Cómo podía una moneda ayudar a ver?

_Jesús le dijo: Yo soy el camino, y la verdad, y la vida; nadie viene al Padre, sino por mí._

Bella no pudo evitar pensar que se les escapaba algo. Tenía que haber una conexión, ¿verdad? ¿Entre el poema y las Escrituras? ¿Por qué si no los incluiría Mellick los dos?

_Yo soy el camino... nadie viene... sino por mí._

_El camino._

¿El camino a qué? Al tesoro, por supuesto. ¿A qué más podría ser?

_Una moneda para ver._

Vacilante, Bella sacó la moneda de debajo de su camisa con una rápida mirada para asegurarse de que nade le estaba prestando atención. Edward estaba distraído hablando con Jasper a unos metros y todos los demás se encargaban de sus tareas. Miró la moneda, frotándola con el pulgar.

_El cruel pirata la mantenía cerca todo el tiempo, porque mirar a través del agujero le daba un increíble poder._

_¿Qué tipo de poder?_

_El poder de ver otros mundos, mundos de aventuras y tesoros._

Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, se llevó la moneda al ojo y miró a través del agujero del centro. Soltó un grito ahogado cuando de repente todo cayó en su lugar.

―¡Edward! ―Fue corriendo hasta él, con el entusiasmo corriéndole por las venas.

Él levantó un dedo mientras Jasper preguntaba, ―Entonces, ¿crees que deberíamos cruzar caminando Virgen Gorda, en lugar de arriesgarnos a echar el ancla en el mismo sitio que Aro?

―Él estará esperando eso, ―contestó Edward―. Tendremos que ser cuidadosos.

Bella saltó sobre los dedos de los pies, incapaz de esperar otro segundo. ―¡No, no tenemos que serlo!

Ellos la miraron sorprendidos. ―¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Smith? ―preguntó Edward.

―No tenemos que preocuparnos por Aro, porque el tesoro no está en Virgen Gorda, ―dijo.

Edward la miró con escepticismo, cruzándose de brazos. ―Bueno, ¿y dónde está entonces?

―Todavía no estoy segura, pero lo sabré pronto.

―Y, ¿cómo esperas hacer eso?

Bella sonrió ampliamente mientras sostenía en alto la moneda. ―Porque _esto_ va a decírmelo.

* * *

Bueeeeeno,

¿Qué irá a hacer Bella con la moneda? ¿Qué creeis que pasará con su relación con Edward? ¿Sobrevivirán a Aro? ¿A Hunter? Si sobreviven, ¿volverá él a los terrenos de la familia y se quedará con Bella? ¿La dejará? ¿Decidirá ella quedarse con él haga lo que haga?

Son muchas preguntas y quedan ya muy pocos capítulos. De momento en este capítulo se ha resuelto una, ya sabemos que el traidor es Mike.

Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones sobre este capítulo y lo que creeis que sucederá ahora.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

Como siempre, podéis encontrar en mi perfil la fecha de actualización (aunque ya casi estoy de exámenes, así que no os extrañéis si hay algún retraso). El miércoles subiré un adelanto en mi blog bellstranslations . esy . es

-Bells :)


	23. La caza del tesoro

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CUTLASS**

_**Está hecho. El tesoro está a salvo.**_

_**Puede que algunos me llamen monstruo por lo que he hecho, pero no podía permitir que aquellos que sabían demasiado tuvieran la oportunidad de revelar esa información.**_

_**Sé que es posible que Dios no perdone mis pecados. Es el precio que debo pagar para proteger el futuro de mi hijo y, si cualquier otro se interpusiera en el camino de esa meta, no dudaría en acabar con ellos también.**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 22 de abril, 1667**_

Capitulo veintitrés – La caza del tesoro

―¿Estás seguro de que esté es el lugar correcto? ―preguntó Bella mientras Edward se detenía a su lado en la proa del barco, examinando el boceto de la copia de la mitad del mapa que Aro había robado. Desafortunadamente, el original no había estado en la bolsa con el resto de reliquias y tampoco la otra mitad. Jasper y McCarty estaban cerca, pero Edward había ordenado al resto de la tripulación que volviese al trabajo para que ellos pudiesen concentrarse en su tarea.

―Tan seguro como puedo estarlo, ―contestó él, dándole el mapa a Jasper―. ¿Ahora qué?

Bella se pasó la cadena de la que colgaba la moneda por la cabeza y se la dio. ―Si tengo razón, la posición de la moneda en el mapa es importante. Creo que si estamos en el lugar correcto, mirar a través del agujero nos mostrará el camino al tesoro.

―_Una moneda para ver_, ―murmuró Edward.

―Sí, y me padre me contó la historia sobre el pirata que miraba a través de ella para encontrar un tesoro. Creo que él siempre había sospechado el propósito de la moneda.

Edward cogió la moneda y se la llevó al ojo. ―¿Por cuál tengo que mirar?

―No lo sé, ―dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido.

Jasper examinó el mapa. ―La orientación debe ser importante, ―dijo―. Ya que está en la parte inferior del mapa, tenemos que estar hacia el norte y sostener la moneda de la forma en que está dibujada aquí.

Edward miró de nuevo a través de ella, luego murmuró por lo bajo y sacó su catalejo. Colocó la moneda en la lente y, una vez más, miró a través de ella.

―Maldición, ―murmuró.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Bella saltó sobre las puntas de los pies con el corazón latiendo salvajemente.

―Míralo tú misma. ―Le dio el catalejo y ella se lo llevó al ojo. Ciertamente, con la moneda en el catalejo, por el agujero más pequeño se veía Virgen Gorda, pero el más grande rodeaba una isla más pequeña al oeste.

―¿Qué isla es esa? ―preguntó, quitando la moneda para poder echar un vistazo mejor.

―_Isla Diosa_.

―Pero los nativos la llaman _Erzulie Freda_. ―Jacob apareció en ese momento, apoyándose en el mástil y cruzándose de brazos―. Entonces, ¿es ahí a dónde vamos?

Edward le miró furioso y Bella intercedió rápidamente. ―¿Estás familiarizado con la isla, Jacob?

Él asintió. ―Estoy familiarizado con la mayoría de las islas de por aquí. Yo nació no muy lejos de aquí.

―Bueno, eso es perfecto, ―dijo ella con una sonrisa animada―. Serás de gran ayuda, estoy segura.

Edward gruñó algo que ella no entendió del todo y luego dio la orden de zarpar hacia Isla Diosa.

\- . - . - . - . -

La tripulación estaba tensa cuando salieron a mar abierto, todos alerta por su aparecía otro barco. Para evitar atraer atención, usaron los botes confiscados para llegar a la costa; Edward, Bella, Jasper y Jacob iban en uno; Emmett, Crowley y un par de tripulantes de los que Bella no podían recordar el nombre en el otro. Newton, para el deleite de Bella, se quedó a vigilar el barco. Si Aro y Laurent aparecían, se necesitaría al Artillero jefe más en el barco que en tierra.

No se le escaparon las hostiles miradas que Edward le lanzó a Jacob, y sabía que se había tomado muy enserio lo que Newton le había dicho. Intentó hacerle cambiar de opinión, le explicó que Jacob podría tener muchas razones para estar en cubierta a horas extrañas, y que tenía sentido que se hubiera escondido cuando Aro atacó -después de todo, ¿no lo habían hecho muchos de los hombres? Pero era imposible persuadirle; confiaba en su tripulación más que en ese hombre al que hacía poco que conocía, sin importar quién hubiera sido su padre. Al final, Bella intentó hacer de intermediaria tanto como fuera posible y se mantuvo firme en su convicción de que Jacob demostraría ser leal y valioso en esa misión.

Isla Diosa era más pequeña que Virgen Gorda; su rasgo más impresionante era un enorme volcán hacia el centro de la isla, rodeado por selva y grandes colinas de roca. Llegaron a tierra a una amplia playa con, desafortunadamente, ningún lugar donde esconder los botes. Les dieron la vuelta y echaron montones de arena encima para camuflarlos tanto como fue posible antes de entrar más en la isla. Bella miró atrás para ver la _Flecha_ en la distancia, en ruta hacia Virgen Gorda -un ardid que sería necesario para ganarles tiempo si Aro de verdad volvía.

Esperaba que fuese suficiente.

Se abrieron paso por la arena hasta llegar a la sombra de un bosquecillo de palmeras. Edward miró los alrededores y consultó de nuevo el mapa.

Edward arrugó un poco el mapa, soltando un gemido de frustración. ―Debe de haber algo que se nos escapa.

―Sí, ―dijo McCarty sarcásticamente―. La otra mitad del mapa.

―Había esperado que cuando estuviéramos aquí todo se aclarase un poco, pero... ―Edward se puso a caminar de un lado a otro entre los árboles. Los hombres se acomodaron, sentándose en la arena o apoyándose contra un montón de grandes rocas, esperando a que su capitán descubriese algo. Bella respiró profundamente y se puso también a caminar de un lado a otro, explorando un poco el entorno cercano. A través de los árboles, pudo ver el lugar en que una colina se elevaba al oeste, la base estaba llena de rocas pero se curvaba hacia arriba formando un alto risco.

―A lo mejor deberíamos escalarlo, ―sugirió, señalando el risco―. Puede que tengamos una perspectiva mejor de la isla.

Edward siguió su mirada, considerando la sugerencia. Se encogió de hombros. ―Es tan buena idea como cualquier otra, supongo. McCarty, tú vienes conmigo. El resto de vosotros-

Un fuerte chasquido les hizo girar en la arena con las espadas levantadas. Edward y Jasper intercambiaron una mirada tensa mientras el follaje se movía desde la dirección de la playa. ¿Es que Aro ya les había encontrado? Si era así, ¿cómo? Y, ¿qué había sido de la _Flecha _y su tripulación? Bella apretó los puños alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada y preparó los pies, conteniendo el aliento mientras esperaba.

Se acercaron más, voces bajas filtrándose por la brisa aunque las palabras eran indistinguibles.

Entonces... una risa.

Una risa _femenina_.

Edward y Jasper se echaron otra mirada, esa vez de divertido alivio mientras envainaban sus espadas. ―¡Tranquilos! ―les gritó Edward a los hombres―. No es Aro.

Bella le miró con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, todavía tensa y mirando. ―¿Quién es entonces?

Él solo sonrió satisfecho mientras aparecía un destello azul entre los árboles, y Bella distinguió a un grupo de gente que se movía hacia ellos. Suspiró aliviada cuando reconoció a uno como Jenks... luego Thomas y Allegheny...

―¿Cómo demonios? ―murmuró ella.

Jasper rio. ―¿Tú qué crees?

Los hombres se acercaron con amplias sonrisas y apretones de manos, y Bella se dio cuenta por fin de que había un cuarto miembro en su grupo, escondido tras sus grandes figuras; un sombrero con una gran pluma azul asomaba entre sus hombros. Jenks se aproximó al capitán y Bella soltó un chillido cuando la cuarta persona fue revelada.

―¿Alice?

―Hola, Bella. Me alegro de verte de nuevo, ―contestó ella, dando un paso adelante con una enorme sonrisa―. ¿Qué te parece? ―Dio una vuelta y Bella tuvo que reír como respuesta. Alice estaba vestida igual que ella, con calzones y botas, una casaca azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y la pluma azul que se curvaba orgullosamente desde su sombrero.

―¡Estás maravillosa! Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo nos has encontrado?

Alice rio. ―Bueno, se puede decir que ese es mi trabajo. ―Se giró hacia Edward, tranquilizándose un poco―. Poco después de que os fuerais, sentí que me necesitabais -o que me _necesitaríais_. Vi a estos hombres tuyos yendo a tierra y salí a buscarlos.

―Sonaba un poco a locura, pero su hermana puede ser muy convincente, Capitán, ―añadió Jenks―. Conseguimos pasaje en el _Agua Clara._ El Capitán Harry dice hola.

Edward lo absorbió todo con una sonrisa medio divertida y luego le dio un abrazo a su hermana. ―Me alegro de que estés aquí, ―dijo―. Estaba esperando a alguien que nos señalase la dirección correcta.

Alice sonrió ampliamente, estirando la mano hacia la de Jasper. ―Bueno, entonces, ―dijo―, parece que he llegado justo a tiempo.

\- . - . - . - . -

Edward miró impaciente mientras Bella le mostraba a Alice el diario y el mapa. Intentó hacerlo él mismo pero, tras unos minutos, su hermana le había dicho de forma no muy educada que la dejara en paz.

Había dicho que no dejaba de mirarla como si estuviera esperando a que sucediese algo. Tenía que admitir que era cierto. Edward todavía no comprendía del todo cómo funcionaban las visiones de Alice, incluso después de todos esos años, y ocasionalmente podía intentar presionarla un poco demasiado.

Alice había estallado diciendo que no era un caballo al que se pudiera entrenar para que saltase al oír un chasquido. Podía ayudarles hasta cierto extremo, pero las visiones generalmente llegaban cuando llegaban.

Edward no sentía particular cariño por ese aspecto del don de Alice.

Así que decidieron que lo mejor sería que Bella explicase lo que habían descubierto hasta el momento sobre el tesoro. Jasper se quedó cerca, por supuesto -el hombre nunca podía alejarse demasiado de Alice cuando la tenía a su alcance-, pero se mantuvo en silencio y permitió que las mujeres leyeran atentamente los documentos sin molestias.

Edward no se había mantenido tan silencioso, lo que era la razón por la que había sido desterrado al peñasco que había al otro lado del bosquecillo de palmeras. Había enviado al resto de los hombres -excepto a Black, que estaba sentado en la arena frente a él rompiendo una hoja- a reconocer la zona y vigilar por si aparecía Aro. Edward, mientras tanto, estaba sentado mirando fijamente a Alice y Bella, instándolas a que se les ocurriera algo -lo que fuera- que les ayudase a continuar.

También se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo suavemente cuando su mirada se posaba en Bella, recordando el extraordinariamente agradable interludio en la cama y la forma en que ella le había calmado cuando él se había aterrorizado. No sabía lo que había esperado al revelar sus preocupaciones, pero definitivamente no había sido que Bella le convenciera de experimentar con _otras_ formas de placer sexual.

La mujer estaba definitivamente llena de sorpresas.

La estaba mirando en ese momento; tenía la cabeza inclinada cerca de la de Alice mientras examinaban el diario, gesticulando con una mano para hacer un punto. No había mentido cuando le había dicho a Bella que todo aquello era nuevo para él pero, lo que _no había_ dicho era que no era simplemente el hecho de que ella fuera una dama; cierto, su experiencia con las mujeres había estado limitada en el pasado a aquellas de tipo profesional -un intercambio de lujuria y diversión a cambio de monedas y nada más-, pero no era el hecho de que Bella fuera diferente lo que le tenía tan nervioso -incluso aterrorizado a veces.

Era el hecho de que _él_ era diferente.

Se encontraba a sí mismo anhelando cosas que no debía anhelar, deseando cosas que nunca podrían ser. Y su pánico sobre la posibilidad de un hijo no se debía solo a que temía convertirse en padre; era que, por un mareante momento, se dio cuenta de que lo _quería_.

La quería a ella y no temporalmente. Edward tenía que admitir, aunque solo fuese a sí mismo, que la amaba -y eso era lo más terrorífico de todo.

Le llegó una risa femenina y sonrió antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Era el peor de los canallas, se admitió a sí mismo, por tomar lo que Bella ofrecía cuando él no podía ofrecer nada a cambio. Pero cuando ella había insistido tan vehementemente en que era lo que quería -que era _él_ lo que ella quería-, simplemente no pudo resistirse a ella.

Un canalla de verdad. Patético y débil. Pero también era cierto que nunca había clamado ser otra cosa.

Con un pesado suspiro, intentó sacarse sus improductivos pensamientos de la cabeza y concentrarse en los asuntos del momento. Miró a Black y tensó la mandíbula; ese sí que era un problema del que podía encargarse.

Black, sin embargo, le ganó. ―Sé que no confías en mí, ―dijo, dejando caer los trozos de hoja a la arena―. Aunque no te he dado razones para hacerlo. De hecho, solo he intentado hacer lo mío desde que subí a la _Flecha._

Edward controló su expresión sin revelar nada. ―Confío en pocos hombres.

―Pero en mí menos que en otros, ―dijo con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada―. Veo la forma en que me miras, como si estuvieses esperando a que me vuelva contra ti en cualquier momento.

―¿Lo harás?

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―Se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la arena de la ropa―. ¿Qué podría ganar de ello?

Edward le miró con cautela, intentando leer su expresión. ―Los hombres harían muchas cosas por la cantidad correcta de monedas.

Jacob rio sin humor. ―No tengo necesidad de monedas, más que las suficientes para alimentar mi estómago. No tengo ningún deseo de riquezas. Y, a pesar de lo que puedas pensar de mí, no me falta honor. ―Su acento se marcó más con el calor de la emoción―. Yo no traiciono a mis amigos.

―Difícilmente nos llamaría amigos.

―Bella, ―soltó él―. _Bella _es mi amiga. Nunca _la_ traicionaría.

―¿Todo bien, caballeros? ―intervino Alice, mirando con cautela de uno a otro. Edward no se había dado cuenta de que las dos mujeres se acercaban.

―Bien, ―dijo él malhumorado―. ¿Ha habido suerte?

―En realidad no, ―dijo Bella, echándole a Jacob una mirada de compasión antes de volverse hacia Edward―. Aunque al menos Alice siente que estamos en la isla correcta.

―Bueno, eso es algo.

Alice suspiró. ―Creí que tal vez Jacob podría hablarme un poco de ella. Entiendo que se llama Isla Diosa... _Goddess Island, _¿es correcto?

Jacob le lanzó una mirada más a Edward antes de devolver su atención a Alice. ―Sí, al menos así es como la llaman los forasteros. Siempre ha estado deshabitada debido al volcán, aunque no ha entrado en erupción en-

―¿Los forasteros? ―Alice inclinó la cabeza.

―¿Qué?

―Has dicho que los forasteros la llaman Isla Diosa.

Jacob asintió. ―Sí, Colón la llamó así. Sin embargo, los nativos todavía la llaman Erzulie Freda por la montaña.

Alice se quedó helada. ―¿Has dicho _Erzulie Freda_?

―¿Qué pasa, Alice? ―preguntó Edward.

Ella le ignoró, haciéndole un gesto a Bella para que se acercara. ―Déjame ver el diario de nuevo. ―Bella se lo dio y ella pasó rápidamente las páginas hasta llegar a del final, que estaba arrancada―. _Y cuando la luz emerja del beso de Afrodita, la espada marcará el camino, _―leyó, cerrando el libro con una gran sonrisa―. _¡El beso de Afrodita! _―exclamó.

―Maldición, Alice. ¿Que te traes entre manos? ―Edward se puso de pie con las manos en las caderas.

Alice rodó los ojos, pero la sonrisa no se desvaneció. ―Erzulie Freda, ―dijo, enunciando cuidadosamente cada palabra―, es una diosa Vudú.

―Sí. ―Jacob asintió, apartándose del árbol―. Se creía que la isla tenía la forma de ella tumbada de espaldas sobre el mar, siendo el volcán su cara. De ahí viene el nombre.

Edward resopló. ―Pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con-?

Alice levantó un dedo. ―Entre otras cosas, ella es la diosa Vudú del _amor_.

Le llevó a Edward un momento pero, cuando hizo la conexión, una lenta sonrisa iluminó su cara. ―Afrodita.

Alice sonrió ampliamente. ―Afrodita.

―Creo, ―dijo él―, que nos dirigimos hacia la montaña.

\- . - . - . - . -

Siguieron un camino lleno de maleza que atravesaba la selva, las palmeras bloqueaban la luz del sol sobre sus cabezas y creaba un fresco dosel. Al final, los árboles se hicieron más escasos y el suelo fue más rocoso, con grandes montones de roca marcando la base del volcán inactivo. Se separaron; los dos tripulantes se quedaron haciendo guardia en el camino mientras el resto se extendía por la base de la montaña, en busca de algo inusual.

Edward no estaba seguro de qué exactamente, pero la verdad es que no veía otra opción.

―A lo mejor estamos haciendo esto más difícil de lo debido, ―dijo Bella un momento después―. ¿Puedo ver el mapa de nuevo?

Edward desenrolló el pergamino y se lo dio. ―¿En qué piensas?

Ella se arrodilló en el suelo, extendiendo el mapa y señalando el dibujo de la moneda. ―Solo pensaba que tal vez esto muestre más de lo que habíamos creído. ―Mirando a su alrededor, cogió un par de finos palos del suelo y los colocó con cuidado sobre el mapa―. Si dibujamos una línea desde este agujero hasta Virgen Gorda... y desde el otro a esta isla... ―Levantó la mirada hacia él―. ¿No debería señalar al lugar al que tenemos que ir?

―Bueno, si dibujamos el mapa correctamente, sí, ―admitió él―. Tiene tanto sentido como cualquier otra cosa, supongo.

Desafortunadamente, Isla Diosa no estaba dibujada en la mitad del mapa que habían podido reproducir y, durante los siguientes minutos, hubo una acalorada discusión sobre en qué parte de la isla estaban exactamente y dónde debería estar en el mapa. Finalmente, Jacob dio un paso adelante, cogiendo otro palo. Sin una palabra, se puso sobre una rodilla y dibujó el perímetro de la isla en el suelo arenoso, a lo largo del borde del mapa, y un círculo ligeramente torcido para mostrar la base de la montaña. Estiró la mano para ajustar ligeramente el palo de Bella y luego se giró para examinar la elevación del volcán que tenía detrás. Un momento después, señaló a la derecha.

―¿Por aquí, ―dijo él―. En alguna parte cerca de esos grandes trozos de roca.

Edward todavía seguía sin confiar en Jacob pero, al no ver otra alternativa, se movieron a la zona que Jacob había señalado, quedando frente a una alta pared de sólida roca de unos 15 metros. Se separaron en busca de alguna señal -tal vez la entrada a una cueva, o una marca que mostrase dónde podía estar enterrado el tesoro. Pasaron los dedos por las grietas de la roca, empujaron los grandes trozos de piedra, arañaron la grava y las rocas que cubrían el suelo... pero, tras una hora, renunciaron frustrados. Sacaron un poco de comida y bebida, pasándose trozos de pan duro, carne seca y pellejos de agua.

Nada de ron esa vez, Edward creyó que sus hombres debían mantenerse concentrados. Desafortunadamente, no parecía estar ayudando; McCarty y Crowley siguieron examinando la pared, moviéndose más allá de la zona delineada por Jacob; Black, por su parte, estaba estudiando el mapa y murmuraba para sí. Jenks, Allegheny y Thomas se marcharon para ver cómo estaban los hombres que montaban guardia. Alice y Bella hablaban en susurros mientras comía y Jasper estaba sentado sobre un gran trozo de piedra, mirando a la pared y lanzando piedras contra ella con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Ves algo, Alice? ―preguntó Edward frustrado. Ella bebió agua de un pellejo y se limpió el sudor de la frente.

―Lo intento, ―dijo, igual de frustrada―. Todo lo que puedo ver es oscuridad, no puedo ver nada.

―Eso es porque no hay nada que ver, ―soltó Jasper―. Si _hay_ un tesoro, es obvio que estamos en el lugar equivocado. ―Cortó un trozo de carne para mordisquearlo y lanzó un par más de rocas.

―Este tiene que ser el lugar, ―respondió Edward―. Hemos seguido el mapa... las pistas...

―¿Pistas? ―Jasper resopló, cogiendo una piedra más grande―. ¿Así es cómo las llamas? ―Lazó la piedra con un poco más de fuerza y rompió un pequeño trozo de pared antes de caer al suelo. Asintió un poco satisfecho y cogió otra―. Desvaríos de un loco sería más apropiado, ―Lanzó otra piedra, rompiendo otro trozo de pared.

―Eso no es de ayuda, Jasper, ―dijo Bella con tono cortante―. Si no tienes una idea mejor, a lo mejor deberías mantenerte callado.

―Bella, ―protestó Alice―. Todos nos sentimos frustrados. No hay razón para pagarlo con Jasper.

―Bueno, su actitud no es productiva.

―Ahora mismo nadie está siendo productivo, ―gruñó Jasper, lanzando otra piedra―. Creo que esa es la cuestión.

―¡Parad ya! ―ordenó Edward―. Necesito pensar.

Las discusiones cesaron y Edward empezó a caminar de un lado a otro; lo único que se oía eran sus ligeros pasos y el constante golpeteo de las piedras que lanzaba Jasper.

―A lo mejor la parte de arriba del mapa no es el norte después de todo, ―ofreció Jacob.

Edward suspiró. ―Tiene que serlo. No hay masas de tierra que coincidan si cambiamos la orientación del mapa.

―¿A lo mejor colocasteis mal la moneda? ¿O elegisteis la isla equivocada?

Jasper lanzó otra piedra un un gran trozo de barro seco se despegó de la pared. Levantó el brazo para lanzar otra y se quedó helado.

―No es la isla equivocada, ―contestó Edward, intentando mantener la calma―. El nombre tiene demasiado sentido. La montaña tiene que ser el lugar por el que empezar. Simplemente es obvio que estamos en el lugar equivocado de la montaña.

―¿Tal vez deberíamos escalar? ―sugirió Emmett.

Jasper ignoró la conversación, se puso de pie en silencio y se acercó a la pared, pasando el dedo por la gran grieta que ahora era visible desde el suelo justo sobre su cabeza. Examinó el suelo y cogió una piedra afilada, quitando lo que aparentemente no era roca, sino algún tipo de mortero seco. La grieta seguía horizontalmente un par de metros y luego bajaba de nuevo, casi como...

―¿Capitán? ―llamó―. Creo que he encontrado algo.

Se reunieron todos a su alrededor, examinando la pared con ojos ansiosos. Fue Bella la primera en soltar un grito ahogado. ―¿Eso es una puerta?

―Eso parece, ―contestó Jasper―. Solo estaba escondida por una capa de barro.

Sin más instrucciones, los hombres cogieron piedras y empezaron a rascar el mortero mientras murmullos de entusiasmo reemplazaban los anteriores gruñidos de frustración. Tras unos minutos, se apartaron para contemplar el trabajo con amplias sonrisas.

De hecho, era una puerta tallada en la roca y, si eso no era suficiente para convencerles de que estaban en el lugar correcto, las letras _S.A.M _gravadas en la piedra hacia la mitad lo habrían demostrado.

Emmett dio un paso adelante, deslizando las puntas de los dedos en el interior de la grieta a lo largo del borde de la puerta. Los músculos de sus antebrazos se tensaron mientras intentaba abrirla. ―Ayúdame, Crowley, ―murmuró, y los dos pusieron sus hombros contra la puerta e intentaron empujarla en su lugar.

―Hombres, ―le murmuró Alice a Bella―. Siempre usando la fuerza en vez de el cerebro. ―Fue a la última página del diario―. _Una llave para la puerta_, ―leyó, lo suficientemente alto como para que el resto lo oyese―. Obviamente, no se abrirá sin la _llave_.

Edward frunció el ceño, principalmente para cubrir su irritación por no haberse dado cuenta él mismo. Metió la mano en la bolsa en busca del cofre y sacó el relicario, mirando escépticamente la puerta. Se acercó un paso y luego se agachó para examinar las iniciales, frotando los dedos sobre las letras gravadas.

―Creo que hay un agujero aquí, ―dijo en voz baja, cogiendo una roca para raspar la piedra que había bajo las letras. Todos dieron un paso adelante, silenciosos y tensos, mientras un trozo de mortero se desprendía, revelando un fino agujero rectangular en la puerta. Justo donde estaría el ojo de la cerradura.

Edward examinó el relicario, con la esmeralda a un lado y el gravado en latín al otro.

_Observante, me detengo frente a la puerta y llamo._

Respirando profundamente, presionó el relicario en el ojo de la cerradura. O al menos lo intentó.

No encajó.

―¿A lo mejor si lo abres? ―ofreció Bella.

Él asintió, abriendo el relicario hasta que estuvo plano. El grupo contuvo el aliento mientras el metal se deslizaba fácilmente esa vez en el ojo de la cerradura. Solo quedaba girarlo. Edward podía sentir su corazón dar fuertes golpes mientras sus dedos se apretaban en el borde del relicario de plata.

―¡No lo rompas! ―avisó McCarty fuertemente, haciéndolos saltar a todos.

―¡Maldición! ―soltó Edward―. ¡No voy a romperlo!

McCarty se encogió de hombros avergonzado, pero no dijo nada más.

Devolviendo su atención a la llave, Edward inhaló profundamente y lo giró -con mucho cuidado- hacia la derecha.

Con un fuerte click, la puerta se sacudió y giró hacia dentro; una nube de polvo reveló un oscuro pasaje lleno de telarañas.

―No es de extrañar que no pudiera ver nada, ―murmuró Alice―. Esto está oscuro como la boca del lobo.

Edward sintió que alguien le daba un suave apretón y se dio cuenta de que Bella le había cogido la mano. Bajó la mirada y la vio sonriéndole ampliamente.

―Lo hemos encontrado, ―dijo ella, dando ligeros saltitos. Él no pudo resistirse a bajar la cabeza para besarla sonoramente.

―Todavía no, ―contestó él―. Pero pronto. ―Se enderezó, dando un paso hacia la abertura sin soltar la mano de Bella.

―¡Crowley, enciende el farol! ―ordenó―. ¡Creo que es hora de que encontremos un tesoro!

* * *

Hola!

Perdonad la tardanza, aquí os dejo el capitulo 23 antes de irme a clase.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos. La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil y el miércoles encontraréis un adelanto del capitulo 24 en mi blog bellstranslations . esy . es

Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones. ¡Esto se va acabando! ¡Solo dos capítulos y el epílogo!

-Bells :)


	24. La espada dirigirá el camino

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CUTLASS**

_**Presta atención a la Palabra**_

_**Esta te guiará hacia delante**_

_**Una moneda para ver**_

_**Una copa para satisfacer tu sed**_

_**Una llave para la puerta**_

_**Luego cruza el puente para salvar la distancia**_

_**Y cuando la luz emerja del beso de Afrodita**_

_**La espada dirigirá el camino**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, fecha desconocida**_

Capitulo veinticuatro – La espada dirigirá el camino

Bella se apartó un montón de telarañas de la cara, estremeciéndose en la turbia oscuridad. Edward estaba justo delante de ella con el farol y el resto de los hombres les seguían detrás mientras Crowley se quedaba en la retaguardia con un segundo farol. El camino seguía una cueva de techo bajo, con la altura suficiente para que Emmett caminase recto y lo suficientemente amplia para que dos caminaran uno al lado del otro. Jacob explicó que los volcanes de las islas a menudo tenían kilómetros de ese tipo de cuevas, pero Bella no encontró eso tranquilizador en lo más mínimo.

Aun así, estaba entusiasmada. El descubrimiento de la puerta -y el hecho de que la llave que Mellick había descrito realmente la abría- hizo que le recorriese una corriente de excitación, y no pudo evitar creer que estaban en el camino correcto. Esa excitación vibraba por su piel mientras caminaba detrás de Edward, haciendo que las telarañas fueran casi tolerables.

Casi. Apartó otra más a un lado con un estremecimiento. Edward estiró el brazo hacia atrás para cogerle la mano y Bella sonrió ligeramente por el gesto. Tiró de ella hacia delante, ansioso por llegar a donde fuese que estuvieran yendo.

Por supuesto, ella no tenía ni idea de a dónde iban y tenía la sensación de que Edward tampoco. Así que siguieron a lo largo de la caverna, girando a un lado y a otro hasta que el camino descendió bruscamente; la pronunciada inclinación les obligó a agarrarse a las húmedas pareces de piedra para mantener el equilibrio.

―Debemos de estar muy por debajo de la superficie, ―dijo Jasper un rato después. Su voz hizo eco contra las pareces.

―Sí, ―dijo Edward de acuerdo―. Me pregunto cuánto más- ―Se detuvo abruptamente y Bella chocó contra su espalda, tambaleándose un poco.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó ella.

Edward sostuvo en alto el farol, iluminando el camino que tenía delante. O, más bien, la falta de camino. El suelo caía en la oscuridad y Bella apenas pudo ver el borde del otro lado del abismo en la débil luz. Estaba demasiado lejos como para saltar.

Jasper dio un paso adelante, cogió una piedra y la tiró ligeramente sobre el borde. Se quedaron en silencio, esperando el sonido del guijarro golpeando el fondo, pero el débil golpe después de cinco segundos completos demostró que estaba más lejos de lo que habían esperado.

―¿Tal vez si usamos una cuerda? ―sugirió Jasper.

Edward llamó a Crowley para que se acercara y poder examinar la zona con los dos faroles, pero no había ningún afloramiento o nada más a lo que pudieran atar una cuerda para balancearse hasta el otro lado del agujero.

―No hay forma de cruzar, ―murmuró Edward para sí―. No podemos descender y volver a escalar. ―Levantó la mirada, examinando las lisas paredes de piedra hasta donde la luz alcanzaba―. Pero debe de haber alguna forma.

―A lo mejor es como con la llave y la puerta, ―ofreció Bella, incapaz de rendirse―. Tenemos que encontrar una forma de rodearlo o pasar por encima. Esto debe ser parte del acertijo.

Edward asintió de acuerdo. ―Separaos, ―ordenó―. Buscad cualquier cosa que parezca salirse de lo ordinario.

Fue Alice la que encontró lo que estaban buscando: un pequeño nicho, escondido tras una esquina que no habían visto al principio, la abertura era apenas visible en la oscuridad. Edward tiró de Bella al nicho con él, Alice miraba con curiosidad por la esquina. Los otros esperaron en el pasaje principal.

En el centro del pequeño hueco se levantaba una plataforma de piedra que le llegaba por la cintura, de forma cilíndrica con un estrecho borde alrededor de la parte superior. Edward sostuvo el farol cerca de la plataforma y Bella sonrió cuando vio las iniciales _S.A.M_. gravadas en el centro.

―Supongo que lo hemos encontrado, ―murmuró ella, pasando un dedo sobre las letras.

―Sí, pero, ¿ahora qué hacemos con ello?

―Bueno, ya has usado la moneda y la llave, ―intervino Alice―. No parece que el sable sea la mejor opción aquí, así que... ¿tal vez la copa?

Edward abrió la bolsa y sacó la copa, que estaba envuelta en un paño. La examinó a la luz del farol, leyendo en voz alta la inscripción. ―_Pones coram me mensam ex adverso hostium meorum inpinguasti oleo caput meum calix meus inebrians._

―¿Qué significa? ―preguntó Alice.

―Es de los Salmos, ―contestó Edward―. _Aderezarás mesa delante de mí, en presencia de mis angustiadores; ungiste mi cabeza con aceite; mi copa está rebosando._ ―Sostuvo la copa en la mano un momento, mirando la plataforma con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y luego dejó la copa cuidadosamente en la hendidura que había encima.

Encajaba a la perfección.

Bella contuvo el aliento, esperando a lo que fuese que fuera a pasar.

No pasó nada.

Edward la rodeó para asomar la cabeza al pasaje principal. ―¿Algo? ―preguntó.

―Todavía no, ―gritó Jasper, y su voz hizo eco en la caverna.

Edward volvió a la pequeña sala, rodeando en silencio la plataforma con la mirada fija en la copa.

―Algo se nos escapa, ―murmuró Bella, cruzándose de brazos.

Edward levantó una ceja. ―Sí.

―_Una copa para satisfacer tu sed, _―murmuró para ella, mirando fijamente la copa―. _Mi copa está rebosando. _―Se sobresaltó ligeramente, levantando la mirada hacia Edward, quien la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó ella.

―Tienes razón, por supuesto, ―dijo él.

―¿Razón sobre qué?

―¡La copa! ―Cruzó hasta el umbral de nuevo, gritando―, ¡Traedme un pellejo de agua!

―Edward, ¿de qué estás hablando? ―Bella miró a Alice, quien sonrió cómplice.

―Si una copa es para satisfacer tu sed, ―dijo Alice―, tiene que estar llena, ¿no?

―Sí, ―añadió Edward, cogiendo el pellejo que le daba Jasper y volviendo a la plataforma―. De hecho, debería _rebosar_. ―Con eso, inclinó el pellejo y echó agua en la copa hasta que cayó por el borde. El centro de la plataforma bajó un poco y un fuerte click hizo eco por el nicho mientras más agua se derramaba por el borde de la copa. Escucharon un chirrido, seguido de gritos de entusiasmo, y Edward y Bella intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de correr al pasaje principal.

Se detuvieron abruptamente detrás de los otros, inclinando las cabezas para seguir su línea de visión. Al principio, Bella no pudo ver nada a pesar del hecho de que Edward y Crowley sostenían en alto sus faroles. Entonces... más sonidos chirriantes... un ligero movimiento.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó McCarty en voz baja.

Nadie respondió, todas las miradas estaban fijas en la parte superior mientras los ruidos se hacían más fuertes. Dieron un paso atrás, nerviosos e inseguros, mientras algo grande y rectangular descendía lentamente hacia ellos. Cuando se acercó, ganando iluminación por los faroles, Bella pudo ver que estaba hecho de gruesos paneles de madera, unidos por clavos y suspendido por cadenas.

―¡Es un puente! ―exclamó.

De hecho, unos minutos después, la plataforma de madera descansó sobre el espacio con un golpe seco y una nube de polvo. Los últimos chirridos hicieron eco por la caverna hasta que todo se sumió en el silencio de nuevo.

―Asombroso, ―murmuró Edward, todavía intentando ver lo que había sobre ellos―. Poleas y contrapesos, imagino; muy parecido a un cabestrante.

―Ciertamente, Mellick tenía una vena dramática. ―Bella se movió hacia delante, examinando el puente antes de poner un pie sobre él―. Bueno, supongo que esta es la parte de _cruza el puente para salvar la distancia_. Así que, ¿cruzamos?

Cruzaron lentamente el puente, un poco incómodos al principio, pero parecía bastante sólido. Jasper extendió la mano hacia un pasamanos, probando su fuerza. ―Me pregunto cómo construiría esto.

Edward se estremeció ligeramente. ―Bueno, tenía bastante oro. Contrató a gente de la zona.

―Parece un poco arriesgado para alguien tan paranoico con guardar el secreto.

Bella miró de Jasper a Edward. Ella había leído el diario, así que sabía cómo se había encargado Mellick del problema.

Edward se encogió de hombros. ―Tuvo a los trabajadores con los ojos tapados en el camino a y desde las cavernas, ―explicó―. Solo un par de hombres sabían la verdadera localización. ―Hizo una pausa, levantando una ceja mientras miraba a Jasper con la cara ensombrecida por la luz del farol―. No vivieron lo suficiente para compartir la información.

Jasper maldijo por lo bajo.

―Si tengo razón, ―siguió Edward mientras bajaba del puente de nuevo al suelo de piedra―, están por aquí, en alguna parte. Escondidos con el Oro de Mellick.

Bella se estremeció al pensarlo.

Siguieron un rato en silencio; el camino se fue estrechando hasta que solo pudieron andar en fila. Bella notó que ya no parecían estar en un túnel, al menos no en uno natural. Las paredes definitivamente habían sido hechas por el hombre y medían al menos tres metros y medio. De vez en cuando se encontraban con otra pared y tenían que girar a izquierda o derecha. Edward no se detenía antes de girar siempre a la derecha.

―¿Sabes a dónde vamos? ―preguntó Bella en voz lo bastante baja para que los otros no pudieran oírla.

Los labios de Edward se levantaron ligeramente. ―Ni idea, pero en algún momento acabaremos llegando.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. ―Un plan excelente, Capitán. Esperemos no acabar perdidos en las entrañas de esta montaña por toda la eternidad.

―Que macabro, ―contestó él con una amplia sonrisa―. ¿Qué te parece un poco de pensamiento positivo, Smith? No hemos llegado tan lejos para fallar ahora.

―Eso no tiene ninguna lógica.

―La lógica está sobrevalorada. Además, creo- ―Se detuvo en la entrada a una sala de unos tres metros cuadrados. Estaba rodeada de más altas paredes de piedra con media docena de umbrales de puertas a intervalos aleatorios. En el centro había otra plataforma similar a la del nicho, pero con forma rectangular. Edward le echó a Bella una mirada victoriosa. Ella le ignoró y caminó hacia la plataforma con los demás siguiéndola.

―Que curioso, ―dijo ella, sonriendo por las familiares iniciales que estaban gravadas en el centro―. Parece algún tipo de laberinto.

Pasó los dedos por las zonas elevadas de la plataforma y, de hecho, parecían ser las paredes de un laberinto. Pasó el dedo por el camino, frunciendo el ceño cuando, una y otra vez, se encontró bloqueada por una pared o terminando en el mismo lugar en que había empezado.

―¿Qué crees que significa? ―le preguntó a Edward.

―A lo mejor estamos en el laberinto, ―sugirió―. Y esto es un mapa.

―Pero, ¿un mapa a dónde? ―Alice frunció el ceño, inclinándose para mirar mejor―. No parece llevar a ninguna parte.

Edward lo examinó de cerca, levantando la mirada para compararlo con la distribución de la sala. ―McCarty, ―ordenó, señalando a uno de los umbrales―. Prueba con esa... ve a la izquierda en el primer cruce y luego a la derecha... ―Entrecerró los ojos, siguiendo un camino en el mapa―. Luego a la derecha de nuevo. Vuelve y cuéntanos qué encuentras. ―Se volvió hacia Crowley―. Llévate a Black y probad con este otro umbral. ―Señaló el camino que debían seguir y los dos se fueron con el farol. El resto del grupo esperó en la ahora oscura sala, con los únicos sonidos de las débiles gotas de agua y sus propias respiraciones. Bella sintió los dedos de Edward entrelazarse con los suyos y apretarlos suavemente.

Unos minutos después, McCarty reapareció en el mismo umbral por el que se había ido.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó―. ¿Qué has visto?

―Nada, ―contestó McCarty―. Seguí sus instrucciones, pero me han traído de vuelta aquí. ―Los otros dos hombres volvieron unos minutos más tarde con la misma respuesta.

―Que raro, ―murmuró Edward, girándose para examinar de nuevo el mapa del laberinto―. Este mapa está equivocado. Es como si le faltara algo.

Bella se agachó para mirar más de cerca con una ola de excitación subiendo rápidamente por su columna. ―O una _distancia_, ―ofreció―. _Cruza el puente para salvar la distancia._

―Pero ya hemos cruzado el puente, ―señaló Jasper, pasándose una mano por la frente.

―O a lo mejor Mellick se refería a otra cosa completamente distinta, ―contestó Bella.

―La cruz, ―dijo Edward suavemente.

―La cruz. ―Ella sonrió ampliamente―. No puedo creer que ni siquiera considerásemos que era parte del acertijo.

Edward sacó rápidamente el cofre de la bolsa impermeable y lo abrió para coger la cruz de madera tallada. Examinó el gravado. ―Parece tan obvio ahora, ―dijo―. Del Evangelio de San Mateo: _Si alguno quiere venir en pos de mí, niéguese a sí mismo, y tome su cruz, y sígame._

―Entonces, ¿qué? ―preguntó McCarty―. ¿Es una llave, como el relicario?

―No... no, no lo creo, ―murmuró Edward, girando la cruz de un lado a otro mientras miraba el laberinto―. _Cruza el puente para salvar la distancia._ ―Deslizó la cruz en un espacio vacío en el centro del laberinto y encajó suavemente.

Bella sonrió ampliamente, trazando el recién revelado camino con el dedo. ―¡Eso es! ¡Ese es el camino!

―Sí, ―dijo Edward de acuerdo, cogiendo el farol de la mano de McCarty y estudiando cuidadosamente el mapa antes de dirigirles hacia uno de los túneles―. Intentad mantener el ritmo, hombres. Parece que casi hemos llegado.

\- . - . - . - . -

Solo les llevó unos minutos más salir del laberinto y Edward no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa en la cara.

Estaban cerca. Podía sentirlo.

Pero aunque era excitante que se estuvieran acercando al tesoro, y él se sentía gravemente complacido porque finalmente tendría su venganza contra Aro, tampoco podía negar que tenía una sensación de pérdida al pensarlo.

La razón caminaba justo a su lado.

Sabía que con cada paso que se acercaban al tesoro, se alejaba otro de Bella.

Como si le leyera los pensamientos, ella estiró la mano en ese momento para coger la de él, y él redujo ligeramente el ritmo para igualar el de ella.

―El sable tiene que ser lo siguiente, ―dijo ella, y Edward pudo oír el entusiasmo en su voz.

―Sí, no queda nada más.

―¿Cómo crees que tendremos que usarlo? ―Ella le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y brillando en la luz del farol, y él no pudo resistirse a llevarse la mano de ella a los labios y besarle el dorso. Se preguntó lo que ella vio en su expresión que le hizo fruncir el ceño y forzó una sonrisa, no queriendo apagar su entusiasmo.

―No tengo ni idea, ―dijo―. Pero seguro que lo descubriremos.

Bella asintió, agarrándole la mano un poco más fuerte mientras doblaban una esquina y entraban en una enorme caverna, mucho más grande que la última sala. También tenía más luz y Bella pudo ver la razón cuando sus ojos fueron hacia el techo, que tenía un gran agujero a un lado y se abría más allá del cielo azul. El suelo estaba lleno de rocas de varios tamaños. Entraron vacilantes en la caverna, separándose para examinar la zona. Bella pasó una mano por la fría pared de piedra mientras miraba con la boca abierta la abertura del techo -estaría a unos 30 metros de altura, puede que incluso más. No se le daba muy bien medir distancias.

―No hay plataforma, ―hizo notar, señalando el centro de la sala.

Edward asintió y caminó al otro lado de la sala, dándole una patada a una piedra que había en el polvoriento suelo. ―Buscad entonces en las paredes y el suelo, ―ordenó―. Debe de haber algo aquí.

Jasper, naturalmente, empezó a tirar piedras contra la pared. Al ver la mirada sarcástica de Edward, se encogió de hombros. ―La última vez funcionó.

―No sé, ―dijo Black mientras pasaba la mano por la pared―. Parece que este Mellick tuyo no es de los que se repiten. Dudo que sea tan simple.

Jasper resopló. ―No ha habido nada _simple_ en todo esto.

Continuaron durante un rato en silencio; Jasper siguió lanzando piedras mientras el resto de los hombres examinaban las paredes en busca de señales de una puerta o un pasaje. Sin embargo, además de aquél por el que habían llegado, no parecía haber ninguno. Alice, mientras tanto, tomó residencia bajo el agujero del techo -la luz la rodeaba con un brillo difuso. Tenía los ojos cerrados y Edward asumió que intentaba acceder a su don, así que todos se mantuvieron tan en silencio como pudieron para evitar distraerla.

Bella se detuvo al lado de él en el centro de la caverna. ―¿Alguna idea?

Un lado de su boca se levantó sarcásticamente. ―Bastantes, pero ninguna útil.

Le dio una patada a una piedra y frunció el ceño cuando chocó con otra. ―No dejo de pensar en el poema: _la espada dirigirá el camino._ Es solo que no puedo entender cómo nos podrá dirigir a ninguna parte. ―Le dio una patada a otra piedra.

―¿A lo mejor es otra llave?

―Eso tendría sentido, supongo. ―Ella pateó otra piedra y se estremeció cuando no se movió.

―¿Estás bien, Smith?

Se frotó el dedo del pie en la pantorrilla de la otra pierna. ―Sí, solo me he dado un golpe en el dedo.

―¿Necesitas que lo bese? ―dijo él, guiñándole el ojo.

Bella sonrió satisfecha. ―¿Me estás pidiendo besarme el dedo del pie?

―Entre otras cosas.

―Descarado.

―Siempre.

Ella estiró el pie para empujar la piedra y luego se agachó para examinarla más de cerca. ―Que raro, ―dijo―. Esta piedra tiene un pliegue.

―¿Un pliegue? ―Se agachó a su lado, limpiando el polvo de la piedra para revelar una grieta de unos 10 centímetros. La miró―. Eso es más que un pliegue, Smith.

Bella sonrió cuando vio a qué se refería, bajando la mano para trazar el ya familiar gravado que había en la piedra: _S.A.M._ ―Lo hemos encontrado, ―murmuró.

―Sí, eso parece. ―Él cogió el sable de la bolsa y lo sacó de su vaina―. ¡Tened todos los ojos muy abiertos! ―gritó mientras se ponía de pie―. No estoy seguro de lo que va a suceder ahora.

Los hombres se reunieron a su alrededor y Alice abrió los ojos mientras Edward deslizaba lentamente el sable en la grieta de la piedra. Encajó en su lugar, sobresaliendo la mitad, y Edward supo que los otros contenían el aliento como él. Levantó la mirada, pasándola por la caverna.

―¿Y bien? ―murmuró―. Vamos.

Los hombres se giraron para buscar un umbral recién aparecido, o una puerta trampa o algo, pero encontraron... nada.

―No lo entiendo, ―murmuró Bella, frunciendo el ceño por la frustración―. A lo mejor la has colocado mal.

Edward quitó el sable y probó volviendo a insertarlo en el otro sentido. Sin embargo, no enganchaba. ―No, ―dijo―. Tiene que ser así. ―Quitó el sable de nuevo, sacudiéndolo un poco por si acaso.

Alice dio un paso adelante, con los ojos abiertos pero ligeramente vidriados. ―Tienes que esperar, ―dijo en voz baja.

Edward se enderezó, apartándose un paso de la espada. ―¿Esperar a qué?

―Todavía no es la hora, ―dijo Alice, con la voz como un profundo zumbido, y Edward se dio cuenta de que no le miraba a él, sino que veía algo más―. Debes esperar a la luz. ―Pestañeó varias veces y se estremeció ligeramente, concentrándose completamente en Edward.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó Bella, tocando ligeramente el brazo de Alice―. ¿Hablas de las Escrituras? ―Señaló el gravado que había alrededor de la empuñadura del sable. _Y Dios dijo, "que se haga la luz," y la luz se hizo._

―No estoy segura, ―admitió Alice―. Solo sé que tenéis que esperarla. La luz... se acerca, de alguna manera. ―Levantó la mirada de nuevo, mirando el agujero del techo con el ceño fruncido―. Jacob, has dicho que se creía que esta isla tenía la apariencia de Erzulie Freda tumbada en el mar.

―Sí, así es, ―contestó Jacob.

Ella frunció los labios, dándose ligeros golpecitos en ellos antes de señalar al techo. ―Y esa cima... ¿qué parte de la diosa imaginas que habría representado?

Jacob se movió a su lado y se cruzó de brazos mientras consideraba el agujero. ―Es difícil decirlo con seguridad. Hemos ido de un lado para otro por estos túneles, así que ya no estoy seguro de dónde estamos.

Hay tres cimas en la isla, ―explicó―. Se dice que una son sus rodillas, una sus... ―Tosió, mirándola de reojo avergonzado―. Err... sus... ―Puso sus manos frente a su pecho.

Alice sonrió satisfecha. ―Capto la idea.

―¿Qué es la tercera? ―preguntó Bella.

Jacob se aclaró la garganta y miró al techo de nuevo. ―Su boca.

Bella le miró con la boca abierta y Edward vio que Alice hacía lo mismo, solo que no era tanto mirar con la boca abierta como bastante satisfecha.

―O su _beso_, ―dijo Alice engreída.

Jacob la miró sorprendido. ―Supongo.

Para ese momento, todos los hombres se habían unido a ellos en el centro de la sala y, como si fueran uno, levantaron la mirada cuando un rayo de luz apareció por el agujero. El sol fue entrando lentamente por la abertura, haciendo aparecer motas de polvo mientras sus cálidos rayos iluminaban la sala. El rayo se hizo más fuerte mientras el sol se movía lentamente al otro lado de la abertura, y ellos se apartaron un poco cuando cortó por el aire de la caverna.

―_Y cuando la luz emerge del beso de Afrodita, _―murmuró Edward, mirando el rayo mientras se movía muy despacio por el suelo―. _La espada dirigirá el camino._

Y, como si le hubiera dado pie, la luz alcanzó el sable y lo hizo destellar brillantemente por la cuchilla hasta que brilló contra el zafiro de la empuñadura.

―Mira, ―susurró Bella.

El zafiro disparó el rayo contra un punto en la pared más lejana de la caverna. Edward caminó hasta el lugar y tocó con cuidado donde la piedra brillaba con una luz teñida de azul. Lo empujó con las yemas de los dedos y sintió cómo cedía ligeramente.

―Maldición, ―murmuró, empujando más fuerte. Un bloque de piedra rectangular, más o menos del tamaño de un ladrillo, se movió hacia atrás al interior de la pared, rozando un poco contra su apretado recinto. Edward siguió empujando hasta que su brazo desapareció hasta la altura de su codo. El sol se movió más allá de la abertura del techo y la luz de la caverna se debilitó ligeramente.

―No pasa nada, ―dijo Bella, moviéndose a su lado.

―Creo... ―Edward toqueteó un poco y acabó notando un espacio vacío en el lado izquierdo del agujero―. Aquí hay un hueco, ―dijo―. Pero no puedo alcanzarlo, esto es demasiado estrecho.

―Déjame intentarlo, ―dijo Bella, agarrándole el brazo con excitación.

Edward sacó su brazo y Bella extendió el suyo rápidamente, al ser más pequeño se movió fácilmente por el espacio.

―¿Notas algo?

―Dame un momento.

―Está a la izquierda.

―Sí, ya lo sé, Edward. Mi brazo está en el agujero.

―Solo intento ayudar, Smith.

―Bueno, deja de intentarlo, por favor.

Una risa les hizo a los dos girarse para mirar furiosos al grupo que se había reunido a su alrededor. Los hombres intercambiaron miradas divertidas, ignorando la mirada de Edward.

―¿Ves? ―le dijo Alice a Jasper―. Están hechos el uno para el otro.

―Si no se matan el uno al otro.

―Si no os importa, ―soltó Edward―. Estamos intentando encontrar un tesoro.

Jasper levantó las manos. ―Disculpad, Capitán. Por favor, seguid.

Edward ignoró las subsiguientes risitas y se volvió a girar hacia Bella.

―Creo que noto algo, ―dijo ella, entrecerrando los ojos por la concentración―. Sí, creo que es una palanca.

―¿Puedes tirar de ella?

―Eso intento, ―dijo, entrecerrando los ojos por la concentración―. Parece un poco atascada.

―Vamos, Smith, ―la animó Edward―. Pon todo tu peso en ella.

Ella le miró furiosa y Edward sintió una sonrisa tirar de sus labios. Ahí estaba ella, toda una dama paseándose por cuevas en calzones y botas... tanteando en huecos y lista para coger una espada -o una jarra de ron- y pelear a su lado.

Alice tenía razón. Ella era perfecta para él.

Buen Señor, la amaba y, hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto. El pensamiento le hizo tambalearse y casi estiro la mano para tomarla entre sus brazos en el calor del momento.

Entonces ella chilló.

―¡Lo tengo!

Un fuerte chasquido hizo eco por la caverna y la pared de al lado empezó a sacudirse. Bella sacó el brazo del agujero, tropezando ligeramente, y Edward la agarró por la cintura para enderezarla. Miraron con los ojos como platos como se apartaba una gran sección de la pared, pivotando sobre su centro y girando para revelar un oscuro pasadizo.

―Bien hecho, Smith, ―murmuró en su oído, dejándole un rápido beso en el cuello. Ella soltó un grito ahogado y él no pudo resistirse a hacerlo de nuevo. Bella se salió de su agarre, pero le agarró del brazo para tirar de él hacia delante.

―Vamos, Capitán, ―dijo con una brillante sonrisa―. Vayamos a ver qué hemos encontrado, ¿sí?

Él rio, siguiéndola hasta la abertura con los hombres y Alice cerca detrás de ellos. Se detuvieron abruptamente frente a la puerta de piedra.

―Farol, ―ordenó Edward, extendiendo una mano. Jenks se lo pasó sin una palabra, cogiendo el otro de Crowley. Edward sostuvo el farol en alto, estirando la mano hacia la de Bella mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

―Oh Dios, ―susurró Bella al salir a otra caverna, de apenas el tamaño de la que habían dejado atrás. Pero, donde la primera sala había estado vacía excepto por una roca en el centro del suelo, aquella no lo estaba.

Estaba llena.

De oro.

Montones de monedas que rebosaban de cofres al suelo, cuerdas de collares y brazaletes enredados entre ellos. Había un par de sólidos tronos de oro contra una pared, con los altos respaldos tallados con símbolos aztecas y con incrustaciones de gemas en varios colores; había una máscara de oro en el asiento de uno de ellos. Había una mesita baja al lado de los tronos cubierta de más monedas y, contra la pared más lejana, una estatua dorada de al menos 5 metros vigilaba el tesoro.

Un grito de alegría hizo eco por la cámara seguido rápidamente de otros y, pronto, todos los hombres se movían por la sala, probándose collares y máscaras, y hundiendo los dedos en las pilas de monedas antes de dejarlas caer con un tintineo al suelo. McCarty tomó asiento en uno de los tronos, moviendo un cetro dorado. Jenks y Allegheny se lanzaban monedas el uno al otro, intentando atraparlas en el interior de sus bolsillos. Jasper deslizó una cadena dorada con un enorme colgante gravado sobre la cabeza de Alice y se agachó para darle un ligero beso.

Edward se giró y encontró a Bella examinando la estatua -un hombre con una máscara, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en una alta plataforma dorada. Edward notó, además de la máscara, solo llevaba un taparrabos; las piernas y el pecho estaban desnudos. Fue al lado de Bella y deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

―Un poco delgaducho, ¿no crees? ―bromeó él.

Bella soltó una risita. ―Solamente admiro el trabajo del hombre. ―Le sonrió, con los ojos brillando a la luz del farol―. ¿Puedes creer que realmente lo hayamos encontrado?

Edward suspiró, colocándole detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que había escapado de su cola de caballo. ―No podría haberlo hecho sin ti, Smith.

―Pues claro que no, maldición.

―¡Que vocabulario, Srta. Swan!

Bella intentó parecer ofendida y fracasó, la sonrisa se abrió paso de nuevo casi inmediatamente. Se volvió otra vez hacia la estatua, pasando un dedo por la plataforma intrincadamente tallada mientras la rodeaba lentamente. ―Y, ¿cómo planeas sacar todo esto de aquí? Aunque esté delgado, estoy segura de que este amigo es bastante pesado- ―Soltó un grito ahogado, tropezando hacia atrás cuando alcanzó la parte trasera de la plataforma.

―¿Qué sucede? ―Edward fue corriendo a su lado.

Con un dedo tembloroso, señaló al suelo, y Edward se estremeció por la imagen que tenía delante. Ahí, mezclado entre la pila de monedas y joyas, había una calavera humana, con la mandíbula abierta mientras sus ojos miraban sin ver en dirección a ellos. Cuando levantó el farol, pudo ver otra calavera... y otra más; los esqueletos se sostenían solo por trozos de ropa que se estaba pudriendo. Tiró de Bella hacia él, girándole la cara hacia su pecho.

―Bueno, parece que aquí es donde Mellick guardó todos sus secretos, ―murmuró, dándose la vuelta para alejarla de la escabrosa imagen y llevarla a la sombra de otra estatua más pequeña. Ella ahogó un sollozo y él le agarró los hombros, agachándose para mirarla a los ojos.

―Detente ahora, Smith. No vas a desmayarte otra vez, ¿verdad? ―Sus burlonas palabras tenían un toque de suavidad, acentuado por el dedo que rozó su húmeda mejilla.

Ella tragó visiblemente y respiró profundamente, enderezando los hombros. ―No voy a desmayarme.

Él medio sonrió. ―Bien, porque tenemos que caminar mucho para salir de estas cavernas y odiaría tener que forzar la espalda para llevarte.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. ―¿Estás diciendo que estoy gorda, Edward?

Edward contuvo una sonrisa, contento al ver el color volviendo a su cara. ―No tanto gorda como... ―Fingió considerar con cautela sus palabras―. Corpulenta.

―¿Corpulenta? ―Ella se enfureció y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

―¿No? ¿Saludable, entonces? ¿Rellenita? ¿Robusta?

Ella le golpeó más fuerte con cada palabra. Edward rio y la acercó a él, levantándola de puntillas mientras sus labios casi rozaban los de ella.

―Ah, lo tengo, ―murmuró contra ellos―. Atractiva.

―¿Atractiva? ―dijo Bella sin aliento.

―Sí. Eres una moza atractiva, Smith. ―Atrapó la sonrisa de ella en un caliente beso, trazándole los labios con la lengua antes de profundizar. Bella se colgó a sus hombros con un ligero gemido vibrando contra la boca de él, y él la levantó más alto; sus calzones le facilitaron rodearle la cintura con las piernas. Él la presionó contra la estatua, rodando muy ligeramente las caderas con ritmo inconsciente. Bella subió más las manos, enredándolas en el pelo de él y rascándole ligeramente el cuero cabelludo mientras se arqueaba hacia delante para encontrarse con él.

Un reconocible chasquido cortó la nube de lujuria y deseo, y Edward se tensó, con los dedos apretando las caderas de Bella mientras ella gemía decepcionada.

―Bueno, que escena más conmovedora, ―dijo una fría voz detrás de él―. Tengo que decir, _Eddie_, que sabes como pasártelo bien.

* * *

Hola!

Sé que os he hecho esperar bastante tiempo, pero ha merecido la pena, al menos para mí que he aprobado todo y acabado por fin la carrera. Espero que el capitulo os haya gustado y la espera haya merecido la pena para vosotros también.

Este es el penúltimo capítulo. El último lo subiré mañana y el epílogo el miércoles. Quedan dos outtakes que espero subir el jueves y el viernes, pero no lo puedo asegurar porque no los tengo acabados.

Muchas gracias a todas las que sigáis ahí por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

¡Nos leemos mañana!

-Bells :)


	25. Parlamentar

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CUTLASS**

Capitulo veinticinco – Parlamentar

Edward dejó que Bella se deslizase al suelo, su tensa mandíbula y el pánico en sus ojos le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Se giró lentamente, con las manos en alto, y se quedó dándole la espalda a Bella y enfrentando a su peor enemigo con una fría mirada.

―Aro.

―Sí, ―dijo el hombre con un gruñido. Hizo una señal con la pistola extendida para que Edward saliera de detrás de la estatua y él cumplió, manteniéndose todo el tiempo entre Bella y esa maldita arma. Sus hombres estaban en un estado parecido, desarmados y de rodillas, con los hombres de Aro de pie sobre ellos mientras les apuntaban con las espadas. Fijo la mirada brevemente en la de Jasper y luego en la de McCarty, y cada uno asintió ligeramente. Todos ellos sabían que si no peleaban, estaban muertos. Solo necesitaban esperar a la oportunidad correcta. Su hermana miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, agarrándose desesperada a la manga de Jasper. Deseó poder preguntar qué veía sobre los próximos minutos, pero no estaba seguro de querer realmente la respuesta.

Aro movió la mano libre mientras mantenía los ojos fijos en Edward. ―Te agradezco que hayas encontrado el tesoro para mí, _Eddie_. Lo habría hecho yo mismo, pero esto ha sido mucho más divertido, ¿no crees?

―¿Cómo nos has encontrado?

Aro inclinó la cabeza, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. ―¿Todavía no lo has descubierto? Y yo que creí que eras un tipo bastante inteligente. ―Miró enfáticamente a la izquierda. Edward siguió su mirada, su mandíbula se tensó cuando vio a Newton salir de las sombras para inclinarse casualmente contra uno de los tronos dorados. El hombre movió los dedos a modo de saludo antes de escupir en el suelo, y la mano de Edward fue por inercia a su espada.

―No lo creo, _Eddie_, ―advirtió Aro, duro como el acero mientras presionaba la pistola contra la sien de Edward.

―Bastardo, ―escuchó sisear a Bella, aunque no estaba seguro de si iba para Aro o Newton.

Edward apretó los dientes y levantó las manos una vez más con la mirada fija en Newton. ―¿Qué te ha ofrecido para que nos traiciones?

Se encogió de hombros tranquilamente y rodeó el trono para sentarse en él, cruzando un tobillo sobre una rodilla mientras se relajaba. ―La _Flecha_, por supuesto. Y una parte de todo esto más grande de la que jamás conseguiría contigo.

Edward rio. ―¿Realmente crees que te dará la _Flecha_? Sabía que no tenías muchas luces, pero nunca creí que fueras un idiota.

―¡Cierra el pico! ―gruñó él, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante y con los dientes negros apretados por el enfado.

Edward le ignoró. ―Hay una razón para que le llamen Aro el _Despiadado_, piojoso infame. Solo tienes valor para él cuando tienes algo que ofrecer. ¡Y tú, tú despreciable rata de cloaca amotinada, ya no tienes ningún valor!

―¿Rata de cloaca amotinada? ―murmuró Bella detrás de su hombro―. Bonito.

―No sabes de qué estás hablando, ―gruñó Newton, mirando a Aro―. Díselo, Capitán. Dile que está equivocado.

Aro solo rodó los ojos. ―No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías.

―¡No! ―gritó Newton, levantándose y caminando hacia ellos―. Dile que ahora yo soy el capitán. La _Flecha _es mía, como debería ser. Díselo.

―Ten cuidado, chico, ―advirtió Aro con una mirada furiosa―. Cogerás lo que te dé y estarás contento con ello.

―Pero... la _Flecha_, ―protestó―. Me dijiste-

―¡Atrás! ―gritó Aro―. ¡No me presiones, chico!

Edward miró a Jasper y pudo ver sus músculos tensarse incluso desde el otro lado de la sala. Estiró la mano discretamente hacia atrás para tocar la de Bella y sintió como ella se tensaba.

―¡Te he ayudado! ―le soltó Newton a Aro―. ¡Nunca habrías encontrado el tesoro si no hubiera sido por mí!

Sin advertencia, Aro se movió hacia atrás y le dio un puñetazo a Newton en la cara, la pistola no dejó de apuntar ni un momento a la cabeza de Edward.

―He dicho que no me presiones, ―gruñó―. Ahora ve a sentarte y cállate.

Newton se limpió un poco de sangre del labio, luego escupió en el suelo mientras miraba a Aro con los ojos llenos de odio. ―No vas a darme la _Flecha_, ¿verdad? ―preguntó en voz baja.

Aro rio. ―Los barcos son para los _capitanes_, ―dijo, como si eso lo explicase todo. Newton tensó la mandíbula y llevó la mano a la espada, sacándola mientras se lanzaba hacia Aro.

No dio ni dos pasos.

Sin pestañear, Aro movió el brazo a un lado, disparando su pistola y alcanzando a Newton entre los ojos. El Artillero Jefe de la _Flecha_ -_antiguo_ Artillero Jefe- cayó de rodillas, con los ojos como platos y un grito ahogado de asombro escapando de sus labios antes de colapsar en una arrugada pila entre monedas de oro.

La sala se sumió en un asombrado silencio, pero Edward no esperó a que Aro y sus hombres se recuperasen. Sacó su espada, empujando a Bella hacia atrás mientras la blandía en un amplio arco hacia su enemigo. Aro captó el movimiento lo suficientemente rápido como para cambiar su peso, y la espada de Edward chocó contra el cañón todavía humeante de la pistola.

Los hombres de Edward tampoco habían esperado. Se pusieron en acción al tiempo que Edward, golpeando a sus guardias y buscando sus armas. Pudo oír los sonidos de la batalla a su alrededor y sonrió satisfecho, pasando sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Newton para atacar de nuevo a Aro. El canalla soltó la pistola y sacó su espada justo a tiempo para interceptar el golpe, y Edward giró, atacándole desde otro ángulo.

Sus espadas se encontraron, cruzándose entre ellos mientras se inclinaban con las mismas expresiones.

―No puedes ganar, _Eddie_, ―gruñó Aro.

―Ya lo veremos, ―contestó él, empujando a Aro y saltado sobre una mesa para ganar ventaja sobre la altura. Vio a Bella al otro lado de la sala, con la espada sacada mientras corría a ayudar a Jacob. Black luchaba contra dos de los hombres de Aro al mismo tiempo, y Edward se tomó un momento para arrepentirse de haber dudado del hombre. Marcus vio a Bella y empezó a moverse hacia ella pero, antes de que Edward pudiese hacer algo, Aro fue a por él de nuevo con la espada destellando en la poca iluminación de la caverna.

―¡Smith! ―gritó mientras saltaba sobre la espada de Aro y luego esquivaba con un rápido giro―. ¡En tu flanco!

Bella giró justo a tiempo para agacharse bajo la embestida de Marcus. Pasó corriendo al lado de Edward y saltó a la plataforma de la estatua. ―¿Estás mirando mi flanco de nuevo? ―Le dio una patada en la cara a uno de los hombres de Aro, estremeciéndose un poco.

Edward rio mientras saltaba de la mesa a la plataforma para estar a su lado. ―Es un bonito flanco.

Marcus había llevado su atención a Jasper, que luchaba lado-a-lado con Jacob al otro lado de la sala. McCarty gritó victorioso al cortar la pierna de uno de los hombres de Aro, que cayó al suelo con un chillido antes de que el Aparejador Jefe se girase para encararse con otro que, aparentemente, había estado en la sala exterior. Edward se preguntó cuántos hombres habría llevado Aro con él. Ya les superaban en número, pero el tamaño de la sala igualaba un poco las posibilidades. Había un límite de capacidad, y Jenks y Allegheny se movieron hacia la puerta, derribando efectivamente a cualquiera que intentase entrar.

―Con viveza, hombres, ―gritó Edward, con la espada en alto―. Si alguno de estos bastardos deja estas cuevas para traer refuerzos, os abriré las tripas.

Sus hombres gritaron de acuerdo, luchando con mayor vigor, y Edward vio a Aro quitarse de encima a Crowley con los negros ojos fijos en Edward mientras se movía hacia él.

―Muy bien, ―murmuró Edward―. Ven a por mí.

\- . - . - . - . -

A Bella le dolían los brazos, pero se obligó a mantener la espada en alto. Se estremeció al ver a Alice al otro lado de la sala, llevándose un golpe en la cabeza antes de caer al suelo. Jasper gritó su nombre y se agachó sobre ella, tocándole suavemente el cuello. Se dio la vuelta para luchar de nuevo y Bella suspiró aliviada al ver el pecho de Alice expandirse al respirar.

Edward saltó de la plataforma, abriéndose paso en la pelea hasta Aro, y el corazón de Bella se aceleró por la preocupación. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo demasiado antes de que el hombre al que había golpeado en la cara se pusiera de pie con una mirada feroz. Bella tragó y deseó tener una jarra de ron.

―Pagarás por eso, moza, ―gruñó, limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de una mano mientras levantaba la espada con la otra. Bella dio un paso atrás, buscando con la mirada una forma de escapar. Sabía que su tamaño era una desventaja en la lucha cara-a-cara y su mente empezó a acelerarse para valorar sus oportunidades. Vio un escudo dorado inclinado contra la parte trasera de la plataforma y vislumbró su oportunidad. Cuando el hombre se lanzó a por ella, ella saltó hacia atrás, tropezando y cayendo de forma nada elegante de culo con un sonoro "oof".

El hombre saltó en la plataforma con una sonrisa maliciosa. ―No te preocupes, moza. Lo haré rápido.

Bella mantuvo la mirada firme en él mientras estiraba la mano hacia el escudo; sus dedos rozaron una pila de monedas. Sintió una ola de desesperación cuando se dio cuenta de que el escudo estaba demasiado lejos. El hombre avanzó, cerniéndose sobre ella, y ella se estiró más, tocando finalmente algo redondo y duro medio enterrado entre las monedas.

Una roca. Podía ser su única oportunidad. A su alrededor, la pelea se intensificaba con espadas chocando, y gritos de victoria y dolor; pero, detrás de la estatua, ella estaba escondida de nadie que pudiera ayudarla, escondida de Edward. Agarró la piedra desesperadamente mientras el hombre saltaba de la plataforma y se agachaba para gruñirla, apuntándole con la espada a la garganta.

―O acaso lo haga lento, ―dijo, echándole en la cara saliva y aliento rancio mientras le recorría el cuerpo con la mirada.

Bella fingió estar paralizada, abriendo mucho los ojos y esperando que se acercara más. Sus dedos encontraron un agujero en la roca y apretó su agarre. Contuvo el aliento mientras él daba un paso adelante y se ponía de rodillas, a horcajadas sobre ella. Su corazón se aceleró mientras él giraba la espada para que quedara plana contra su cuello y luchó, solo para quedarse helada cuando él presionó la hoja con más firmeza contra su piel.

―Me gustan guerreras, ―murmuró, lamiéndose los labios.

Bella se estremeció, su estómago se revolvió cuando él le pasó la nariz por la mejilla. La espada cayó al suelo cuando él la reemplazó con su mano y ella tragó, sintiendo sus dedos apretarse alrededor de su cuello.

Él levantó la cabeza. ―¿Te has quedado sin ganas de pelear? ―se burló, bajando la mano para romperle la camisa―. Buena moza.

Bella murmuró, ―bueno, no es una jarra de ron, pero... ―Balanceó la piedra con todas sus fuerzas hacia la nariz todavía chorreante del hombre. El aulló mientras la sangre salía más libremente y se unía a la nueva que salía del labio roto. Rodó de espaldas, presionándose las nuevas heridas con las dos manos. Bella se puso de pie de golpe y no gastó tiempo en darle una fuerte patada al hombre entre las piernas, el enfado y el terror le habían dado una oleada de fuerza. Él gritó, haciéndose una bola mientras ella le daba otra patada para no quedarse corta. Levantó la mano para lanzarle la roca a la cabeza, pero cometió el error de mirarla primero.

No era una roca.

Sus dedos agarraban los huecos oculares de la calavera de uno de los supuestos trabajadores de Mellick. Le faltaba la mandíbula y la macabra sonrisa hizo que el estómago de Bella se revolviera de nuevo. Gritó y tiró la calavera al suelo, golpeando la cabeza del pirata a pesar de que no estaba apuntando. Se cernía sobre su cuerpo, temblando y respirando entrecortadamente, cuando Edward saltó sobre la plataforma con la espada en alto. Observó la escena con diversión, hasta que se dio cuenta del temblor en las manos de Bella y el roto en su camisa. Su cara se oscureció por la furia y se giró lentamente al hombre que estaba tumbado en el suelo. Bajó la espada hasta que la punta rozó el cuello del hombre. El atacante de Bella se quedó helado, luego se giró hasta estar tumbado sobre su espalda con las manos levantadas sobre la cabeza. Edward presionó un poco más fuerte con su espada, hasta que salió una gota de sangre que se mezcló con la que salía de la nariz y la boca del hombre.

―¿Te atreves? ―siseó Edward―. ¿Te _atreves_ a tocar a mi mujer?

Bella miró con asombro y horror, saliendo finalmente de golpe de su estupor para decir débilmente, ―¿Edward?

Él la ignoró. ―Ella es _mía_, ―escupió con los dientes apretados, con voz baja y mortal―, y tú vas a pagar.

Bella tragó una ola de náuseas. Había visto a Edward enfadado antes, pero nunca imbuido de tal furia fría. No tenía duda alguna de que estaba a punto de matar a un hombre frente a sus ojos. Para su sorpresa, levantó ligeramente la espada y luego acercó la espada propia del pirata con una patada.

―Cógela.

El hombre pestañeó sorprendido, pero se convirtió rápidamente en miedo al ver la helada determinación de Edward. Sin embargo, cogió la espada y se puso temblorosamente de pie. Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos mientras agarraba la empuñadura firmemente en las dos manos y preparaba los pies para el ataque de Edward.

Al final, sin embargo, sus preparativos importaron poco. Como un ángel vengador, Edward avanzó con la espada destellando en el reflejo de la luz del farol. Solo hizo falta un golpe para que la espada de su oponente saliera volando de nuevo, pero Edward no cedió. Giró sobre sí mismo y Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza, abriéndolos solo momentos después cuando sintió sus brazos rodeándola.

―Está bien, ―murmuró en voz baja contra su pelo―. ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de hablar cuando vio el cuerpo tirado en el suelo tras él; la camisa del hombre estaba llena de sangre. Se dio la vuelta, agachándose con las manos en las rodillas mientras respiraba profundamente y luchaba contra la necesidad de vomitar. El grito de Edward le llamó la atención y levantó la mirada para encontrarle una vez más en la plataforma, luchando contra otro de los hombres de Aro. No... _dos_ de los hombres de Aro. El propio Aro estaba entretenido con Allegheny, para la aparente irritación de Edward.

Bella tragó, evitando a propósito mirar al cadáver que tenía al lado. ―Este no es el momento, Smith, ―murmuró para sí, agachándose para coger su espada―. Puedes venirte abajo cuando la lucha haya terminado. ―Saltó sobre la plataforma y desvió el golpe de uno de los atacantes de Edward. Edward la miró, el alivio era evidente en sus rasgos.

―Que agradable de tu parte que te unas a nosotros.

Ella se agachó para coger el escudo que había visto antes mientras Edward peleaba primero con un hombre y luego con otro. Vio a Jasper acercarse, luchando contra su propio oponente.

―No podía dejar que te quedaras con toda la diversión, ―dijo ella, girando el escudo con las dos manos hacia uno de los hombres con los que peleaba Edward. Un fuerte sonido hizo eco por la cámara sobre los gritos y el choque de espadas. El hombre pestañeó asombrado antes de caer primero de rodillas y luego de cara al suelo.

―¡Aaaaaaaarrrrr! ―gritó Bella a su cuerpo inerte, dejando salir al mismo tiempo todo el enfado y el miedo que había sentido los últimos minutos.

―¿Acabas de decir 'Aaaaaarrrr'? ―preguntó Jasper mientras derribaba a su oponente y saltaba a la plataforma para recuperar el aliento. Edwrad y él intercambiaron una mirada de diversión, pero Bella solo levantó la barbilla tercamente.

―Es lo que dicen los piratas, ¿no?

Edward le dio una patada a su oponente y luego miró a Jasper de nuevo. Los dos hombre se encogieron de hombros y se giraron para saltar de nuevo a la refriega.

Los dos gritaron, ―¡Aaaaaaaarrrrr! ―por el camino.

Bella agarró su escudo, bajando de un salto para seguir a Edward. Él se abrió paso peleando hacia Aro, y ella usó su escudo para desviar golpes y dar algunos propios. La batalla parecía haberse puesto a su favor, con más hombres de Aro tirados en el suelo que de pie y peleando, pero Bella sabía que solo había una pelea en la cabeza de Edward. Era la misma que tenía ella en la suya. Su pecho ardió por la furia cuando tuvo un vistazo de la cara de Aro, con la boca retorcida en una sonrisa al ver a Edward yendo hacia él.

―Creo que es hora de que acabemos con esto de una vez por todas, _Eddie_, ―dijo.

Edward se apartó de en medio a otro hombre con un codazo antes de responder, ―por primera vez, estamos de acuerdo, viejo.

Se unieron en un frenético choque de espadas, muy igualados en habilidad y motivación. Bella miró con el corazón en la garganta cómo Edward parecía prevalecer al principio -la punta de su espada cortó a través de las costillas del viejo- y luego Aro, que creó una herida similar a lo largo del muslo de Edward. Aro aprovechó su ventaja, obligando a Edward a retroceder contra una mesa con rápidos tajos de su espada. Edward rodó sobre la mesa, poniéndose rápidamente de pie al otro lado e ignorando la sangre que bajaba por sus calzones. Marcus le dio un codazo en la cara a uno de los tripulantes de la _Flecha _y empezó a caminar hacia Edward con la espada lista, pero Aro le detuvo con un grito.

―No, ―dijo, subiéndose a la mesa―. Cullen es mío. ―Atacó sin más advertencias, su cuchilla cortó el aire. Edward desvió los golpes pero retrocedió, tropezando hacia atrás sobre su pierna herida. Bella vio demasiado tarde la obstrucción en su camino y, justo cuando abría la boca para gritar una advertencia, Edward cayó hacia atrás sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Newton; la espada cayó de sus dedos.

Aro rio, moviéndose para quedar de pie sobre Edward mientras él estaba tirado entre monedas y cadáveres. ―¿Cuándo aprenderás que nunca podrás ganar contra mí, _Eddie_? ―Sonrió ampliamente, regodeándose mientras Edward estiraba el brazo hacia su espada. Bella tragó, buscando con la mirada una forma de ayudar antes de que sus ojos se fijaran en la mesa que había detrás de Aro. Se movió hacia ella en silencio mientras Aro colocaba la punta de su hoja contra el cuello de Edward.

―Que lástima. La verdad es que prometías mucho, _Eddie_, ―dijo Aro, sacudiendo burlonamente la cabeza―. Pero en realidad no tengo mucho tiempo para gastarlo contigo. Después de todo, tengo que recoger un tesoro. ―Su cuchilla bajó por el pecho de Edward, deteniéndose con la punta sobre su corazón.

Bella subió a la mesa detrás de Aro; nadie le prestaba mucha atención, cada uno estaba concentrado en su propia pelea. Marcus miraba atentamente los actos de Aro, con la mandíbula tensa y el puño apretado alrededor de la empuñadura de su propia espada.

―Así que me temo que es hora de despedirse, ―dijo Aro, colocando la espalda recta de arriba abajo mientras ponía su otra mano plana en la empuñadura, listo para bajarla con fuerza.

Bella se puso de pie, agarrando el escudo con las dos manos mientras lo levantaba sobre su cabeza. El movimiento llamó la atención de Marcus y se movió hacia ella gritando una advertencia a Aro al mismo tiempo. Ella no esperó a que él reaccionase; con todas sus fuerzas, golpeó a Aro en la cabeza y el sonido metálico hizo eco por toda la cámara mientras Aro colapsaba al suelo. Edward la miró, pestañeando sorprendido, pero Bella no podía gastar más tiempo. Levantó el escudo de nuevo para aplastarle la cabeza a Marcus, pero el pirata levantó una mano y el golpe resultante le hizo caer de rodillas, aunque siguió consciente. Se puso de pie con la cara contorsionada por la furia y descendió hacia Bella con la espada en alto.

No dio ni dos pasos. Se tambaleó, la boca se le abrió por el asombro mientras Bella se encogía, sosteniendo el escudo contra su pecho. Miró asombrada como la sangre se extendía por su camisa hacia fuera desde la punta de una espada que salía de su pecho. Con un enfermizo gorgoteo, más sangre salió de su boca mientras caía de rodillas y revelaba a Edward detrás de él, con la espada enterrada en la espalda de Marcus hasta la empuñadura. La sacó y el primer oficial de Aro cayó al suelo; Bella apartó rápidamente la mirada de la hoja manchada de sangre. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que la sala se había sumido en el silencio; miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la pelea había terminado. Los hombres de Aro estaban de rodillas y la tripulación de la _Flecha_ estaba de pie sobre ellos, esperando órdenes de su capitán. Edward limpió su espada en la espalda de Marcus antes de envainarla. Se detuvo sobre Aro, con los puños en las caderas, y luego miró a Bella con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

―Maldición, Smith, ―gruñó, toqueteando a Aro con la puntera de su bota―. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a matar a un hombre que está desarmado _e_ inconsciente?

Bella se cabreó. ―¿Preferirías que le hubiese dejado atravesarte con su espada? De verdad, ¿es demasiado esperar un poco de gratitud-? ―Entrecerró los ojos mientras los labios de Edward se retorcían y se dio cuenta de que estaba _intentando_ provocarla, seguramente para quitar de su cabeza la macabra escena que acababa de presenciar.

Funcionó.

Bajó de un salto de la mesa, pasando con cuidado sobre los cadáveres que llenaban el suelo sin mirarlos directamente. ―Has dejado un buen desastre, Capitán, ―dijo, obligándose a usar un tono despreocupado―. Espero que planees limpiarlo tú. ―Sin embargo, fue incapaz de esconder el mareo que sintió cuando se acercó a él, y estiró los brazos para agarrarse a sus hombros y mantener el equilibrio.

―Maldición, ―murmuró―. Realmente tengo que empezar a controlar lo de los desmayos, ¿verdad?

Edward le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, instándola a apoyarse contra él. ―Creo que necesitamos un poco de aire fresco. Aguanta, Smith. Soy un hombre herido y no vas a hacerme llevarte en brazos, ¿no?

Bella forzó una risa, respirando profundamente por la nariz. ―Haré lo que pueda.

Edward gritó a los hombres que atasen a los prisioneros, dejando a Jenks, Crowley y Allegheny atrás para hacer guardia mientras él y el resto de la tripulación iba en busca de refuerzos al barco para asegurar el tesoro. Sorprendentemente, él no había perdido hombres en la pelea, aunque Jacob y Jasper estaban heridos. A pesar de sus heridas, Jasper insistió en llevar a Alice y la acunó dulcemente en sus brazos.

―¿Está bien? ―preguntó Edward, estirando el brazo para tocarle cuidadosamente la frente.

Jasper asintió. ―Respira con regularidad. Solo tenemos que llevarla a algún sitio tranquilo donde pueda descansar.

Se pusieron en marcha al exterior, desandando sus pasos a través del laberinto y los túneles, y recuperando las reliquias por el camino por si acaso. Bella se sintió mejor cuando vio la puerta que llevaba al exterior, incluso aunque había sido cerrada -aparentemente por Aro- y a Edward le llevó varios minutos descubrir cómo abrirla desde el interior. Alice gimió, moviéndose en los brazos de Jasper antes de que sus párpados se abriesen con un aleteo.

―Debería haberle visto venir, ―murmuró, arrastrando las palabras.

Jasper presionó un beso en su frente. ―No te preocupes por eso. Aro ya no es una amenaza.

Alice sacudió la cabeza, el movimiento la hizo gemir de nuevo. ―Aro no... el Rey... el hombre del Rey.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la puerta se abrió hacia dentro y el aire fresco del exterior les resucitó al salir al sol de finales de la tarde. Animados por su éxito, la tripulación de la _Flecha_ salió riendo y empujándose amistosamente unos a otros.

Solo para quedarse helados por el característico sonido de una pistola siendo amartillada. Bella miró a su alrededor con los ojos como platos, incapaz de comprender al principio porqué había al menos veinte hombres rodeando la entrada de la cueva.

Hasta que reconoció al que dio un paso adelante. Iba vestido con ropa de civil en lugar de su uniforme naval, pero su arrogante postura y los fríos ojos azules eran los mismos.

―Comodoro Hunter, ―murmuró asombrada.

Él inclinó la cabeza, tocándose el borde de su sombrero con el cañón de su pistola. ―Nos encontramos de nuevo, ―contestó.

\- . - . - . - . -

Edward maldijo alto y de forma colorida al ver a Hunter y sus hombres. Miró a Jasper mientras Hunter se dirigía a Bella, esperando que entendiera la significativa mirada que le echaba.

Aparentemente lo hizo y, con disimulo, guardó la bolsa que contenía las reliquias en los matorrales que tenía al lado.

―La verdad es que me sorprende que no lo hayas captado antes, Cullen, ―dijo Hunter, llevando su atención al capitán―. No podía entender porqué Aro y Renard viajaban juntos y qué tenía todo eso que ver contigo. Por supuesto, una vez que atrapé a Renard, las respuestas llegaron un poco más fácilmente. ―Hizo un gesto con la mano y un par de sus hombres se hicieron a un lado para revelar a Renard y varios de sus hombres sentados en la arena, con las manos atadas a la espalda―. Es toda una victoria para mí, seguro que puedes imaginártelo, ―dijo con una sonrisa―. ¿Capturar a dos de los piratas más notorios del Caribe y un tesoro al mismo tiempo? Sí, toda una victoria.

Inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad. ―Por cierto, ¿dónde está Aro?

La cabeza de Edward daba vueltas. Había estado muy cerca y ahora estaba a punto de perderlo todo. Hunter no se detendría ante nada para destruirle y quedarse el tesoro. Por supuesto, no tenía ni idea de cómo encontrarlo pero, al mismo tiempo, Edward todavía tenía hombres dentro y no podía dejarles atrapados en el interior de la montaña. Miró a Bella... luego a Jasper... Emmett... Black. Sus hombres confiaban en él y él les debía mucho. Ojala pudiera hacer algo.

―Entonces, ¿le has matado? ―preguntó Hunter. Él se encogió de hombros―. No importa. Tú eres premio suficiente, supongo. Ciertamente suficiente como para hacerme ganar una buena recompensa. Combinada con el tesoro, estaré de vuelta en Londres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y dejaré estas malditas islas para siempre.

Edward inhaló bruscamente, una idea se le ocurrió de la nada. Puede que hubiera una manera. Tal vez podría salvar a sus hombres, si no a sí mismo.

―No está muerto, ―dijo, mirando furioso a Hunter.

―¿No? Bueno, ¿dónde está? Entrégale y puede que le pida al verdugo que ate bien el nudo para que no sufras demasiado.

Bella saltó. ―¡Bastardo!

Hunter levantó una ceja. ―¡Que vocabulario! Por supuesto, debería esperarmelo viniendo de la puta de Cullen.

Edward dio un paso adelante, pero Hunter le detuvo con un movimiento de su pistola. ―No lo creo, Cullen, ―dijo con una expresión desagradable que rápidamente se convirtió en especulativa―. Entonces, ¿sientes algo por la chica? ―Movió lentamente el brazo hasta que la pistola apuntó a Bella―. Movimiento equivocado, Capitán. Nunca desveles tu debilidad. Creí que ya sabrías eso.

Edward luchó por aplacar su furia, sabiendo que no sería bueno para Bella. ―La chica no tiene nada que ver en todo esto. Si quieres a Aro, tendrás que encargarte de mí.

―¿Y si simplemente me lo llevo?

―No puedes. No puedes encontrar el camino hasta él o el tesoro sin mi ayuda.

Hunter rio. ―Y, ¿por qué ibas a ayudarme?

Edward levantó las manos. ―Estoy interesado en un intercambio. Uno que creo que será beneficioso para los dos.

El comodoro le miró con curiosidad. ―¿Qué tipo de intercambio?

Edward se aclaró la garganta. Era hora de poner sus cartas sobre la mesa. ―Aro y sus hombres, además de la mitad del tesoro, a cambio del perdón para mí y mis hombres.

―¿La mitad? ―Hunter rio de nuevo―. ¿Por qué demonios iba a conformarme con la mitad?

―Porque nunca lo encontrarás sin mi ayuda, ―contestó Edward―. Está bien escondido, al igual que Aro.

Hunter empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, considerando. ―¿La mitad, dices?

―Suficiente para convertirte en un hombre muy rico.

Edward podía ver la batalla que se libraba en la cabeza de Hunter. Su odio por Cullen en un lado y su avaricia en el otro.

―Piénsalo, ―instó Edward―. Volverás como uno de los hombres más ricos de Londres. ―El brillo del interés en los ojos de Hunter le dijo que estaba haciendo mella―. Por no mencionar uno de los más poderosos.

―No lo suficientemente poderoso como para conseguirle un perdón a Eddie 'Un-Ojo' Cullen, ―contestó―. Eres infame, Cullen. Puede que sea capaz de ayudar a tus hombres pero, ¿a ti? De ninguna manera.

Edward consideró eso. ―Vale, entonces. Mis hombres. Se dejará tranquilo a cualquiera que desee dejar la _Flecha._

―¡No! ―gritó Jasper―. ¡No, tenemos que ser todos!

―¡Cállate! ―soltó Edward―. ¡Mantente en tu lugar, oficial!

―Pero, Edward, ―dijo Bella en voz baja―. Seguirás siendo un fugitivo.

Él vio la angustia en sus ojos, la sintió él mismo. No habría futuro para ellos pero, la verdad, nunca había esperado tenerlo. Se volvió tenso hacia Hunter.

―¿Cuál es tu respuesta? ¿Aceptas?

―Si lo hago, ¿cómo sé que cumplirás tu parte?

Edward se tensó. ―Lo haré.

Hunter se dio golpecitos en la barbilla. ―Creo que necesito un poco más que eso. ―Se volvió hacia Bella―. Cogedla, ―les dijo a sus hombres.

―¡No! ―gritó Edward―. ¡Déjala fuera de esto! ―Miró horrorizado cómo dos de los hombres de Hunter cogían a Bella por los brazos y se la llevaban. Para su sorpresa, ella no peleó, sino que en su lugar le miró con tristeza.

―Está bien, Edward, ―dijo―. Solo dale lo que quiere y esto habrá acabado.

―Correcto, ―dijo Hunter, llamando a sus hombres con un movimiento de la cabeza―. Estaremos esperando en la playa. El resto de tus hombres serán liberados para ayudarte a recuperar el tesoro. Trae la mitad, y espero un recuento completo para asegurarme de que no me estás engañando, Eddie. Hazlo y tu pequeña moza pagará, no lo dudes ni un segundo. Trae la mitad junto a Aro y sus hombres, y perdonaré a cualquier miembro de tu tripulación que desee dejar atrás la vida pirata. En cuanto a ti, te daré ventaja antes de informar a mi comandante de tu última localización conocida. Una vez que esté en Londres, no volveré a pensar en ti ni en nada de esto.

Edward miró a Bella a los ojos y la vio instándole a aceptar. ―Déjame hacer esto, ―dijo ella en voz baja―. Está bien.

Con un suspiro, Edward asintió, enviando a Jasper y Emmett con Hunter para recuperar al resto de la tripulación y conseguir ayuda para Alice. Cuando desaparecieron de la vista, ordenó a sus hombres que volvieran a las cavernas. Les llevaría días sacar todo el tesoro.

Edward planeaba cortar ese tiempo por la mitad.

\- . - . - . - . -

_**Dos semanas después, Charles Towne, Carolina del Sur**_

Bella estaba parada a la sombra de un retorcido roble, limpiándose lágrimas de los ojos. A unos metros, Edward se arrodillaba frente a una lápida tallada y trazaba suavemente el nombre con los dedos.

_Elizabeth Jacobs Cullen_

Su madre.

Había llevado a Bella allí diciendo simplemente que la necesitaba. Cuando había visto el pequeño cementerio en los límites de la propiedad de la familia Cullen, Bella había vacilado, sorprendida porque él compartiese algo tan personal con ella. Edward no la había presionado, dejándola al lado del árbol mientras se acercaba a la tumba de su madre y se ponía de rodillas, hablando en voz baja en la quietud del lugar. Bella no podía oír sus palabras, solo el bajo retumbar de su voz mezclada con la canción de los pájaros que estaban en las copas de los árboles.

Para ser honesta, estaba asombrada de estar ahí.

Hunter había mantenido su palabra, y nadie se había asombrado tanto por ello como Bella. Había medio sospechado cuando se la llevó que le pondrían unas cadenas y la entregarían para ser colgada. Sin embargo, había sentido que al menos tenía que intentarlo, hacer su parte para ayudar a los demás -Jasper y Alice... Jacob... todos los que iban a bordo de la _Flecha._ Había llevado día y medio a la tripulación sacar todo el Oro de Mellick, y Bella tenía la ligera sospecha de que Hunter había terminado con más de la mitad. La había devuelto a Edward, sin embargo, junto a perdones por escrito para los miembros de la tripulación que quisieron dejar el barco. Había habido sorprendentemente pocos, en realidad -Jasper, por supuesto, y Jacob... y un puñado más- pero la mayoría no tenía deseos de una vida normal. Habían recogido sus partes del tesoro y estaban listos para empezar de nuevo en otra aventura.

Habían parado en Charles Towne para dejar por fin a Jasper en su nuevo hogar. Cuando pusieron los pies en tierra Cullen, Alice se había vuelto hacia Edward con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

―Gracias, ―había dicho ella, envolviendo a su hermano en un abrazo―. Gracias por liberarle.

Edward se había sonrojado y se encogió de hombros, inclinándose finalmente para besar a Alice en la mejilla. ―Sé feliz, ―había dicho él, repitiendo las palabras a Jasper con un golpe más masculino en el hombro.

Alice había mirado entonces de Bella a Edward, diciendo simplemente, ―a veces las cosas no pasan como habíamos esperado, Edward. Eso no significa que no podamos tener lo que queremos.

Edward había fruncido el ceño confuso. ―¿Qué demonios significa eso?

Alice había reído. ―Significa que deberías seguir tu propio consejo. ―Extendió la mano para agarrarle los brazos, apretando suavemente―. Sé feliz, Edward.

Jasper y Alice no dejaron pasar más tiempo y se casaron incluso antes de que hubiera pasado un día desde que habían vuelto. Desparecieron en una pequeña casa cerca de la de Esme y no se les había visto mucho desde entonces.

Bella sonrió al pensarlo.

En cuanto a Jacob, él despareció una noche sin despedirse. Bella se sintió un poco herida porque se hubiera marchado sin decir nada, pero esperaba volver a verle algún día. Incluso más, esperaba que él encontrase lo que estaba buscando.

Emmett, por otro lado, optó por quedarse en el barco, aunque planeaba usar su parte del tesos para entrar en el negocio de Rosalie y expandir el _Wild Rose._ Él no lo había dicho, pero Bella sabía que él esperaba que su dinero significase que Rosalie podría limitarse a dirigir el negocio en lugar de participar activamente en él. Ella no había pasado mucho tiempo con Rosalie, pero tras verlos juntos incluso durante tan poco tiempo, creía que Rosalie sentía lo mismo.

Edward cogió su daga, sacando a Bella de sus pensamientos. Le miró con curiosidad mientras él se la llevaba a una de sus rastas y la cortaba cerca del cuero cabelludo. Colocó el mechón en la lápida de su madre, luego se besó los dedos y los presionó sobre su nombre, inclinando la cabeza por un momento antes de ponerse pie y girarse hacia ella, limpiándose las lágrimas.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó ella en voz baja.

Él asintió, cogiéndole la mano y levantándola hacia sus labios. Ella estiró la otra mano para tocar el lugar de su cabeza del que había cortado el pelo, mirándole inquisitivamente.

Edward se aclaró la garganta, echando una mirada a la tumba de su madre. ―Cuando murió, juré que no acercaría una cuchilla a mi pelo hasta que la vengara, ―dijo, con la voz un poco rasposa―. Cada vez que veía mi reflejo, servía como recordatorio a mi propósito.

Bella tragó más lágrimas, retorciendo los dedos en las rastas que eran su pelo. ―Así que, ¿vas a cortártelo ahora?

Él se encogió de hombros. ―El juramento ha sido cumplido.

Bella asintió, girándose para marcharse del cementerio con los dedos entrelazados con los de Edward. La muerte de Aro no había llegado por la espada de Edward como él había esperado -tampoco por la de ella-, sino por la soga. Había sido colgado solo un día después de que Edward le entregara a Hunter, al igual que el resto de sus hombres. Poco tiempo después, el comodoro había puesto rumbo a Inglaterra y Bella no tenía dudas de que acabaría con un título además de con riqueza, no importaba lo mucho que la idea le revolviese el estómago.

Intentó sacárselo de la mente, concentrándose en Edward. Su futuro estaba un poco más embrollado. Edward volvería a la _Flecha_ al caer la noche, no se atrevía a arriesgarse a estar e tierra más tiempo. Hunter ya no era una amenaza, pero Edward todavía era un fugitivo y era solo cuestión de tiempo que la Corona le persiguiese de nuevo. Bella, sin embargo, ya no era considerada una criminal; un hecho de debería haberla hecho sentir alivio, pero que en su lugar la llenaba de una sorda sensación de temor. Edward también había conseguido un perdón para ella, y ella solo podía tomarse eso como que él creía que era hora de que se separasen.

Sin embargo, sus actos parecían decir lo contrario. Desde que habían dejado la isla, él había sido una presencia constante a su lado -tocándola y besándola frecuentemente. Parecía vacilante a dejarla fuera de su vista, y Bella se preguntaba si estaría almacenando todos sus momentos juntos igual que ella... contando los días, las horas, hasta que finalmente tuvieran que despedirse.

Terminaron en la ribera del río, mirando una vez más el agua corriente. El sol estaba bajo en el cielo, provocando destellos dorados y rojos en el pelo de Edward. Bella se puso frente a él, estirando la mano de nuevo para tocarlo.

―No creo que debas cortártelo, ―dijo.

Él inclinó la cabeza, la esquina de su boca se levantó. ―¿No?

―Te queda bien. ―Se tragó un sollozo, dándole rápidamente la espalda.

―¿Smith? ―Estiró la mano hacia ella, pero la dejó caer a su lado―. Bella, está bien. Todo ha terminado. Puedes volver a casa. Tener la vida que mereces.

Y, con eso, algo saltó en el interior de Bella. Se giró hacia él con los ojos destellando. ―No quiero esa vida. Te quiero a ti.

Edward se apartó como si le hubieran golpeado. ―No seas ridícula. No tendrás ninguna vida conmigo.

―No me llames ridícula.

―Bueno, entonces no _seas_ ridícula, Smith. Tienes que ir a casa, encontrar un buen hombre, formar una bonita familia.

―¡No quiero un buen hombre! ―gritó ella―. Te quiero a ti, terco y arrogante- ―buscó un insulto apropiado― -¡ratón, hijo de un ruin lobo de mar!

Edward pestañeó con la boca abierta, y Bella sintió no poco orgullo por haberle dejado sin palabras. Entonces él empezó a reír.

―¡No es divertido, bastardo! ―soltó ella. Edward solo se dobló con las manos sobre las rodillas mientras jadeaba para recuperar el aliento. Bella resopló molesta y se dio la vuelta para marcharse con fuertes pisadas.

Edward la detuvo con una mano en su brazo, dándola la vuelta y acercándola a él. ―Oh, Smith, ―dijo, con un brillo de diversión todavía en los ojos―. Me temo que te he arruinado para cualquier otro hombre. ¿Quién más querría a una moza con la boca tan sucia?

Bella luchó contra su agarre, todavía molesta, y le llevó un momento reconocer el significado de sus palabras. Levantó la mirada a él, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho. ―¿Qué estás diciendo?

Edward respiró profundamente. ―Maldición, Smith. Debería dejarte ir, pero soy un bastardo egoísta, ¿verdad? ―Apartó la mirada.

―Edward, ¿qué estás diciendo? ―Estiró la mano para girarle la cara de nuevo hacia ella.

Él la miró a los ojos, suavizando la mirada. ―Estoy diciendo que te amo, Smith. Dios me ayude, no quiero que vayas a ninguna parte si no es conmigo.

Bella soltó un grito ahogado.

Edward rio. ―Si hubiera sabido que eso te habría hecho dejar de hablar, te lo habría dicho antes.

Ella le pegó en el brazo. Fuerte.

Edward ignoró el golpe, poniendo la palma de su mano en la mejilla de ella. ―No puedo ofrecerte una vida normal, Bella. Desearía poder, pero no puedo.

―No me importa, ―susurró ella―. Yo también te amo.

Edward cerró el ojo, con una suave sonrisa en la cara mientras echaba la cabeza atrás, que le quedó en sombras por la luz del sol. Un momento después, volvió a mirarla; el amor era evidente en su cara. ―Te protegeré, Bella. _Puedo_ prometerte eso. ―Bajó la cabeza hasta que le rozó suavemente los labios con los suyos―. Haré todo lo que pueda para hacerte feliz. Y también puedo prometer que nuestra vida juntos nunca será aburrida.

Bella soltó una risita, sintiendo una incontrolable ola de felicidad. ―Me creo eso. ―Él intentó besarla de nuevo, pero ella echó la cabeza atrás, obligándose a poner una expresión seria al pensar en Alice―. ¿No me dejarás atrás entonces? ¿Echándote de menos aquí mientras tú navegas hacia Dios sabe donde?

Edward suspiró. ―Nunca se me ocurriría. No, tú debes estar a mi lado. Después de todo, necesito a alguien que guarde mi flanco.

―Es un buen flanco.

Él rio, apretando su agarre, y ella se relajó contra él mientras sentía su calidez... su fuerza.

Hogar. Él era su hogar.

―Así que, ¿qué dices, moza? ―preguntó él con una sonrisita de satisfacción―. ¿Me dejarás hacer una mujer honesta de ti? Bueno, ¿un poco honesta, al menos? ―Sonrió ampliamente por la risa de Bella―. Cásate conmigo, Smith. Cásate conmigo y vayamos a tener una aventura o dos.

Bella creyó que merecía crédito por no hacerle esperar por una respuesta. Simplemente le sonrió, enredando las manos en su pelo y tirando ligeramente.

―Sí, Capitán, ―dijo ella―. Eso suena como un poco de buena diversión.

**THE END**

* * *

Hola!

Aquí os dejo el último capítulo de esta historia que a mí me fascinó por ser algo distinto a lo acostumbrado en el fandom. Espero que a vosotras también os haya gustado y os haya hecho disfrutar un rato.

Mañana subiré el epílogo y el próximo lunes y martes los dos outtakes.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	26. Epílogo: La Leyenda de Eddie 'Un-Ojo'

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CUTLASS**

Epílogo – La Leyenda de Eddie 'Un-Ojo'

Las leyendas no se ponen de acuerdo sobre el destino de Eddie 'Un-Ojo' Cullen y su primer oficial, la Salvaje Bella Swan. Algunos dicen que la pareja fue capturada y colgada, intercambiando un apasionado beso antes de cogerse de las manos para encontrarse juntos con la otra vida. Otros dicen que el dúo murió cuando la _Flecha Negra_ fue derribada por un horrible huracán en alguna parte del las islas del Caribe.

Aun así, otros, sin embargo, en historias contadas en susurros alrededor de hogueras, dicen que el Capitán Cullen y su mujer no encontraron finales tan violentos, sino que desaparecieron de la vista para tener una vida tranquila entre un grupo de nativos de las islas tras hacerse amigos de Jacob Black, un vecino local aparentemente unido por sangre al jefe. Dicen que Cullen y Swan se casaron, tuvieron un hijo... nietos... y vivieron el resto de sus días juntos. Algunas historias dicen que de vez en cuando al par le apetecía volver al mar y buscar un tesoro o asaltar otro barco pirata.

―Solo para mantenerse en forma, ―es una cita que se le atribuye a Cullen.

El destino de la familia de los Cullen fue documentado de forma un poco más clara. Su padre, Lord Cullen, se casó con su segunda esposa, Lady Esme Brandon Cullen, en la primavera de 1749. La hija de Lady Cullen, Alice Brandon Whitlock, y su esposo, Jasper, anterior primer oficial de la _Flecha_, tuvieron tres hijos y, a pesar de su avanzada edad, adoptaron dos más -huérfanos de la Revolución. El propio Whitlock organizó un pequeño grupo de espías que se cree que fue enormemente responsable de frustrar un ataque británico en Charleston en 1779.

Emmett McCarty, Aparejador Jefe de la _Flecha Negra_, se casó con la dueña de un burdel, aunque rápidamente los dos construyeron casi un imperio en las islas. Sus descendientes son dueños ahora de varios resorts vacacionales, incluyendo el _Wild Rose_ original, que ha sido preservado como monumento histórico.

Lord James Hunter, que volvió a Inglaterra como un hombre rico y presumiendo de haber descubierto sin ayuda el escondite del Oro de Mellick, murió de tisis menos de un año después de obtener su título. Irónicamente, el fresco y neblinoso ambiente de Londres empeoró su condición, y los médicos especularon con que podría haber vivido unos años más si se hubiera quedado en el Caribe.

Nunca se casó y no tuvo hijos. Sus tierras y dinero fueron adquiridos por la Corona para pagar enormes deudas de juego.

En cuanto al resto del tesoro de Mellick, fue repartido entre la tripulación de la _Flecha Negra_ y heredado durante generaciones. El Capitán Cullen y su Bella guardaron su parte del tesoro -no solo del oro de Mellick, sino de todos los tesoros que habían encontrado durante los años- en varios lugares. Lo escondieron en cuevas, enterrado bajo los árboles, y dejaron pistas para que sus hijo y los hijos de sus hijos pudieran encontrarlo.

¿Por qué? Preguntaréis. Bueno, sabéis tanto como yo, pero sospecho que Cullen creyó que sería divertido. En mi investigación, he aprendido que el capitán se sentía a menudo motivado por tales cosas.

La mayoría de los historiadores creen que todo el tesoro de Cullen ha sido descubierto, la mayor parte donado a museos durante los años. Pero yo creo que hay más ahí fuera, y creo haber descubierto su escondite. Mi tripulación está lista, y yo estoy segura de que descubriremos lo que puede que sea el mayor tesoro pirata jamás encontrado.

Así que sí, creo que Eddie 'Un-Ojo' y su Bella -su _Smith_\- vivieron una larga y feliz vida juntos. Creo que conspiraron juntos para proporcionar aventuras a aquellos que iban tras ellos. Y creo que, de alguna manera, en alguna parte, están mirando hacia abajo y sonriendo mientras yo me embarco en este viaje.

Mañana zarpo en busca de la Caja Fuerte de Cullen.

Es difícil resistirse a la llamada del mar. Incluso más difícil a la llamada del tesoro.

Yo lo sé, después de todo. Tengo sangre de piratas cantando en mis venas.

_\- El Diario de Elizabeth Ann Cullen, Doctora._

_Universidad de Florida, Departamento de Historia._

_12 de agosto de 2012_

* * *

Hola!

Y hasta aquí esta historia. Espero que os haya hecho disfrutar.

Quedan los dos outtakes: Una esposa pirata para mí, y Vida y muerte de Charlie Swan. Estos los subiré el lunes y el martes.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	27. Outtake 1 – Una esposa pirata para mí

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CUTLASS**

Outtake – Una esposa pirata para mí

_Verano de 1749_

―No estoy segura de esto. ¿No crees que es un poco...? ―Bella tiró de la parte superior de su vestido de satén en un inútil intento de cubrirse el escote.

―¿Un poco qué? ―Alice parecía revolotear, poniendo horquillas aquí y allí―. ¿Fabuloso? ¿Encantador? ¿Un pedazo de perfección en un mundo imperfecto?

Bella rio, incapaz de contenerse. ―Bueno, iba a decir revelador.

―No seas ridícula. ―Movió una mano y luego agarró un hilo suelto, tirando con concentración.

―No es que _no _sea encantador, fabuloso y perfecto, ―Bella se apresuró a añadir―. Es solo... ―Tiró de nuevo del escote―. Que me siento bastante expuesta.

Alice se enderezó todo lo alta que era, lo que no debería haber sido ni tan impresionante o intimidante como lo había sido, y la miró con dureza. ―Correteas por ahí en calzones todo el tiempo, Bella. _Calzones_. Y, ¿_ahora _te preocupas por ir apropiada?

―No es lo mismo. Eso es cuestión de pragmatismo.

―Claro, ―dijo Alice con una sonrisa sarcástica―. Y tú no disfrutas nada del efecto que tiene sobre mi hermano.

Bella sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban a pesar de su desesperado intento por mantenerse en calma. ―No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando.

Alice rio. ―Por supuesto que no. ―Hizo otro fruncido con un alfiler en la parte superior de la falda y agarró a Bella por los hombros para girarla hacia el espejo―. Ahora, mírate, ―dijo, con una nota de asombro en la voz―, e intenta decirme que no estás absolutamente perfecta.

Bella examinó su reflejo y, a pesar de sus reservas por el bajo escote del vestido, tenía que admitir que Alice tenía razón. Su futura cuñada había sido una bendición cuando Bella había acudido a ella, completamente perdida y sin la más mínima idea de cómo planear una boda -sobre todo porque no podía permanecer en tierra más que unas horas cada vez.

La Corona había sido implacable en los últimos meses, cazando piratas y corsarios por igual debido a una serie de ataques a navíos civiles. La _Flecha Negra_ había pasado una gran parte de tiempo escondida en calas y bahías aisladas, zarpando solo por la noche para breves asaltos y buscar provisiones -y la ocasional visita de riesgo a la familia de Edward en Charles Towne. Bella había intentado decirle a Edward que no necesitaba una gran boda, pero él no quería saber nada de ello, y Bella sabía que Alice había intervenido y se había hecho cargo de todo a petición de él, incluyendo el vestido de novia.

Bella se sentía agradecida y lo había expresado en repetidas ocasiones hasta que Alice amenazó con clavarle un alfiler y le daba las gracias una vez más.

Al igual que con todo lo demás relacionado con la boda, Alice había obrado un milagro con el vestido -bueno, con los dos vestidos, en realidad. A Bella se le habían mostrado dos vestidos para elegir: el de la madre de Edward -un vestido de satén de cuello alto con mangas ajustadas y una larga cola- y el más sencillo de Esme, hecho de encaje y seda. A ella le había costado elegir entre los dos hasta que a Alice se le ocurrió una solución. Había combinado partes de los dos vestidos y creado algo único y, Bella tenía que admitir, increíblemente hermoso. El escote se curvaba bajo, pero no tanto como para ser indecente, rozando su hombro con un borde de satén y encaje. Las mangas ajustadas abrazaban sus brazos antes de abrirse y fluir desde el codo, revelando más encaje debajo. El corpiño iba atado con un lazo en la espalda, lo suficientemente apretado para enfatizar sus curvas pero no tanto como para dejarle sin aliento; y la falda se acampanaba, encaje sobre una cola de satén con una fina enagua de seda que flotaba en la brisa que entraba por la ventana.

―Tienes razón, ―dijo Bella con un suspiro―. Es perfecto.

Alice chilló y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su futura cuñada, y las dos pegaron un salto cuando alguien llamó a la puerta solo un segundo antes de abrirla. La cabeza de Edward asomó por el umbral y Alice saltó frenética frente a Bella.

―¡No puedes estar aquí! ―gritó, empujando a Bella hacia el biombo―. ¡Da mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda!

―No hay tiempo para eso, ―dijo Edward, aunque sí que levantó una mano para cubrirse el ojo bueno―. Tenemos que irnos. Ahora.

―¿Ahora? ―Bella asomó la mirada por detrás del biombo, tirando de los tercos lazos de la espalda y encogiéndose cuando se pinchó el pulgar con un alfiler.

―Se acercan soldados, ―contestó él, abriéndose paso en la habitación y pasando más allá de Alice―. Estarán aquí en cualquier momento. Tenemos que irnos.

La cara de Alice palideció un momento, con los ojos muy abiertos y desenfocados. ―Cruzad por el pueblo, ―dijo―, evitad los bosques. ―Pestañeó, mirando a Edward con un estremecimiento―. Perdona por el olor.

―¿El olor?

―No puedo... quitarme estos malditos lazos... ―Bella se estiró y tiró, sus dedos era más torpes de lo normal debido a los nervios―. ¡Alice, ven a ayudarme!

Jasper entró corriendo en la habitación, jadeando en busca de aliento. ―Están al borde el camino. Teneis que salir por la puerta de atrás.

Edward se tensó, agarrando la empuñadura de su espalda. ―¡Smith... ahora!

―¡Tengo que quitarme esto! ―Giró sobre sí misma, subiéndose los calzones bajo la falda y metiendo los pies en las botas mientras Alice estiraba la mano hacia los lazos del vestido.

―¡No hay tiempo! ―Edward se deslizó tras el biombo, sacando a su prometida del brazo, y recogiendo el resto de su ropa y espada con la otra mano―. ¡Tenemos que meternos en el bosque ahora o nos atraparán!

Con una mirada de disculpa hacia Alice, Bella dejó que Edward tirara de ella por la habitación.

―¡Tened cuidado! ―dijo Alice, aunque Bella no estaba segura de si le preocupaban más Edward y Bella o el vestido.

Siguieron a Jasper a la parte trasera de la casa, y Edward ayudó a Bella a montar antes de meter su ropa en una alforja y darle su espada. Bella se la colocó suelta sobre su vestido, la falda caía sobre el trasero del caballo, y se giró para seguir a Edward a galope por la parte trasera de la propiedad de los Cullen.

―¿Cómo vamos a volver al barco? ―preguntó ella cuando llegaron a la línea de árboles.

Edward miró a la casa sobre su hombro, con la boca en una mueca amarga. ―Tendremos que rodear a través del pueblo y esperar que podamos escabullirnos.

―¿A través del pueblo? ¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?

―Ya has oído a Alice, ―dijo Edward, guiando su caballo entre los árboles―. También es el camino más rápido. Cuánto más estemos aquí, más grande será el riesgo. ―No dijo lo que Bella ya sabía -que el riesgo no era solo para ellos, sino para toda su familia. Si Edward y Bella eran capturados en Charles Towne, seguramente todos los Cullen acabarían con cargos por intentar ayudar en su huida.

Continuaron en silencio por un camino bien conocido por la tripulación de la _Flecha _y liberaron a los caballos con una palmada en el trasero cuando se acercaron a las puertas del pueblo. Los caballos sabían volver a casa y se fueron trotando por el camino. Bella recogió sus faldas en una mano mientras se ponía a caminar hasta el borde del bosque detrás de Edward.

―Me gusta el vestido, ―dijo él en voz baja, bajando la mirada al escote antes de guiñarle descaradamente el ojo.

Bella intentó contenerse de rodar los ojo. ―Se suponía que no debías verlo todavía, ―contestó ella en un susurro―. Alice se estará volviendo loca.

―Sobrevivirá. ―La mantuvo atrás con una mano mientras miraba entre los arbustos―. Vamos.

Cruzaron por su sitio habitual de la puerta, que todavía no había sido reparada. Edward iba alerta mientras barría el lugar con la mirada.

―Tenemos que sacarte de ese vestido, ―dijo―. Es un poco demasiado llamativo.

―¿De verdad? ¿Tú crees? ―Bella arqueó una ceja y levantó las voluminosas faldas de sus piernas.

Edward sonrió satisfecho, estirando la mano para coger la de ella y arrastrarla entre dos edificios. ―Date prisa y cámbiate, ―dijo, dándole el montón de ropa mientras se asomaba para mirar alrededor del edificio.

Bella se metió en el callejón, evitando una fila de barriles y arrugando la nariz por el olor a pescado podrido. Sus botas se deslizaron sobre basura in-identificable y Bella soltó un grito ahogado, con tiempo apenas de agarrarse a la pared de ladrillo antes de caer con las piernas abiertas en el suelo fangoso. Con una exhalación de alivio, dejó la camisa y la casaca en un trozo limpio de madera y, una vez más, estiró los brazos hacia los lazos que estaban en la parte trasera del vestido.

―Creo que voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda, ―le dijo a Edward en un siseo.

Él miró atrás y asintió, luego se tensó mientras echaba una última mirada a la calle. Fue corriendo a su lado. ―Se acercan, ―susurró.

―¿Más soldados? ―Ella miró a su alrededor frenética. Los edificios eran altos a ambos lados, y el callejón estaba bloqueado al fondo por montones de cajas de madera y más barriles―. ¿Podemos escabullirnos?

―Están al final de la calle. Nos verán. ―Edward examinó rápidamente el bloqueo al final del callejón, no encontrando ningún agujero lo suficientemente grande como para esconderles. Movió la mano hacia la fila de barriles, levantando rápidamente las tapas para mirar en el interior. Con un asentimiento de satisfacción, él le hizo un gesto.

―Arriba.

―¿Arriba? ―Bella se subió el vestido a su alrededor―. ¿Dentro de eso?

―¿Tienes una idea mejor?

Bella vaciló solo un momento antes de que el sonido de voces le hiciera plantar una mano en el hombro de Edward para qué el pudiera ayudarla a introducirse en el barril vacío.

O en el barril _no-tan-vacío_.

Sus botas salpicaron al aterrizar en el agua que le llegaba al tobillo, el olor a pescado era abrumador mientras se agachaba; su camisa y la casaca cayeron sin ceremonias sobre su cabeza antes de que Edward volviera a colocar la tapa para poder subir a su propio escondite. Sintió una silenciosa ola de satisfacción por el salpicar y la baja maldición que llegó de su dirección al darse cuenta de que estaba en una circunstancia igual de desagradable. Bella se quedó agachada en la oscuridad, respirando superficialmente por la boca para evitar la peste.

A veces, ser un pirata era todo un inconveniente.

\- . - . - . - . -

Edward notaba las piernas dormidas mientras se removía incómodo en el barril; el agua se metía en sus botas mientras sostenía su espada entre las rodillas. Se quedó helado cuando el sonido de voces masculinas se escuchó más cerca, las pisadas hacían eco contra las paredes del callejón.

―Nada aquí, ―dijo una voz grave―. No sé porqué nos molestamos. Cada vez que recibimos rumores de la localización de Cullen, él ya se ha ido incluso antes de que lleguemos.

Edward sonrió satisfecho por eso, por supuesto.

―Tenemos órdenes, ―contestó otra voz, y Edward pudo oír el golpe de alguien que tiraba a un lado trozos de madera.

―¿Crees que vas a encontrarle escondido ahí dentro? ―preguntó el primer hombre con una risa.

―Es un bastardo resbaladizo, no me extrañaría algo así de él. ―Un golpe, demasiado cerca para su gusto, le dijo a Edward que el hombre había pasado a los barriles. Otro golpe.

―¿De verdad crees que está en un barril? ―Otro golpe. Más cerca esa vez―. Maldición, aquí apesta.

Edward se preparó, apretando los dedos alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada, y esperó el inevitable levantamiento de tapa. Tendría que moverse con rapidez, proteger a Bella.

La tapa le golpeó la cabeza y se preparó para salir de un salto del barril, con los músculos tensos y listos para saltar; pero, en lugar de ver luz sobre él, escuchó un ruido extraño.

Un chillido. Un revoloteo de lo que sonaba como plumas.

―¡Maldición! ―gritó el primer hombre.

―_¡Maldición! _―repitió una característica voz como de pájaro.

Barbarossa. El maldito loro.

―_¡Eddie 'Un-Ojo'! ¡Eddie 'Un-Ojo'! ¡Maldición!_

Luego risas.

―¡Ese maldito pájaro me ha cagado encima!

Edward podría jurar que escuchó una risa ahogada que venía de la dirección de Bella. Rezó porque los soldados no hubieran oído lo mismo.

―_¡Cagado encima! ¡Cagado encima! _―chilló Barbarossa.

―¡Dispara a ese pájaro!

Edward se tensó -no porque le preocupase el pájaro, ya que, después de todo, solo era un pájaro y Edward estaba convencido de que había nacido en las entrañas del infierno y era _imposible_ de matar-, pero temía que Bella pudiera proponerse rescatar al loro. Se preparó para saltar al rescate de _ella _si se daba ese caso, escuchando atento por cualquier muestra de movimiento que viniese de su barril.

Un disparo. Luego otro.

―_¡Cagado en mí! _―chilló indignado Barbarossa, y Edward soltó un suspiro de alivio.

―¡No puedo creer que no puedas alcanzar a un pájaro a tres metros!

―Eso eran más de tres metros, ―fue la respuesta murmurada.

―Maldición, ―gruñó una voz―. Volvamos al barco. Es obvio que hace tiempo que Cullen se ha ido.

―De nuevo.

―Esto no va a salir en la vida.

―Prueba con un poco de soda.

―¿Soda?

―Mi señora jura que...

Edward se quedó muy quieto mientras las voces se desvanecían, levantando finalmente la tapa del barril para echar un vistazo fuera. Convencido de que estaban solos, salió del barril y corrió a ayudar a Bella a salir. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando, en un destello de plumas rojas, Barbarossa bajó a colocarse sobre su hombro.

―_¡Maldición!_

―Justo lo que yo pensaba, ―murmuró Edward, alejando al pájaro sin mucho ánimo.

―Oh, se bueno, ―dijo Bella, sacando de alguna manera una galletita de las profundidades de su ropa doblada―. ¡Nos ha salvado! ¿A que sí, pajarito bonito?

―_¡Pajarito bonito! ¡Pajarito bonito!_

Edward sacudió la cabeza exasperado, resignado a que Barbarossa se acomodase contra su cuello. ―Tenemos que volver al barco, ―dijo, llevando a Bella a la boca del callejón. Frunció el ceño, olfateando ligeramente por la peste a pescado podrido, y su mirada cayó en Bella.

Ella levantó el borde de su vestido de novia, empapado y con manchas marrones y rosas. ―Alice va a matarme.

Edward se estremeció. ―¿A lo mejor con un poco de soda?

\- . - . - . - . -

La soda no ayudó. Tampoco lo hizo el agua de mar, el agua dulce, la sosa o -probado en un acto de desesperación- una gota de ron. La mancha se apagó y extendió, pero el olor solo pareció hacerse más fuerte y Bella luchó contra las lágrimas mientras se arrodillaba en la cubierta de la _Flecha Negra_, frotando frenética la tela arruinada.

―Bella... ―Unas manos firmes le agarraron los hombros, pero ella se las sacudió de encima.

―¡No! Puedo salvarlo-

―No importa-

―¡Por supuesto que importa, Edward! ―Levantó la mirada a él a través de las lágrimas―. Era de tu _madre_ y de _Esme_. ¡No puedo haberlo destruido! ―Se pasó la mano por las mejillas y volvió a sus intentos de limpiar.

―¡No ha sido culpa tuya! ―Caminó de un lado a otro por la cubierta, mirando furioso a los tripulantes que se atrevieron a no fingir que no podían oír la conversación antes de volverse hacia Bella. Se puso de rodillas a su lado y le agarró las muñecas, obligándola a soltar el cepillo.

―Smith, mírame. ―Esperó hasta que ella lo hizo y luego sonrió suavemente―. Te conseguiremos otro vestido.

Ella resopló. ―No quiero otro vestido.

―Bueno, eso podría demostrar ser interesante en la boda. ―Sintió una ola de alivio cuando los labios de ella se retorcieron―. Aunque sería conveniente para la noche de bodas. ―La miró lascivo y ella rio, soltándose la muñeca para poder golpearle en el brazo. Edward le rodeó la cintura y tiró de ella hasta que sus rodillas estuvieron entre las de él.

―Siempre intentando machacarme, ―murmuró antes de besarla profundamente.

Cuando finalmente se apartó, los dos estaban sin aliento. Él levantó un dedo para trazar los puntos de color en las mejillas de Bella. ―Todo irá bien, ―dijo en voz baja.

―¿De verdad? ―La sonrisa de Bella cayó―. ¿Cómo vamos a casarnos, Edward? Los barcos de la corona están por todas partes y tienen espías en cada puerto.

―Nos casaremos en una semana. Tengo un plan.

―¿Un plan? ―Ella se puso de pie y se limpió la suciedad de los calzones, olvidando por un momento el vestido arruinado―. ¿Qué tipo de plan?

Edward se puso de pie y la besó en la nariz. ―No te preocupes, Smith. Lo tengo todo bajo control.

―¿Cómo?

Él la cogió por el hombro para llevarla a las bodegas. ―No es que me falten amigos, ―dijo―. Algunos de ellos me deben favores de uno u otro tipo. Deudas que serán cumplidas para obtener una distracción para los barcos de la corona durante la boda.

―¿Les mantendrán apartados de Charles Towne?

Edward asintió. ―El tiempo suficiente para la ceremonia, ―dijo él, dejándole un beso en la sien―. Alice se está encargando de todo en casa. El pastor ha recibido una donación sustanciosa a cambio de su discreción. La celebración tendrá que ser breve, pero no me quejaré por eso. ―La miró lascivo de nuevo y Bella supo que estaba pensando en la noche de bodas.

Se sonrojó. Ella también había estado pensando en ello.

Fiel a su palabra, Edward no la había mantenido apartada de su cama. Si que se había, sin embargo, mantenido firme en su deseo de no tener completa intimidad hasta que estuvieran casados. La verdad es que Bella no podía quejarse -Edward le había mostrado muchas alternativas placenteras al acto marital- pero habría mentido si hubiera dicho que no estaba ansiosa por estar con él de _todas_ las formas. Sin querer, su mirada cayó al bulto de sus pantalones. Sentía tanta curiosidad-

―¿Smith?

Sus ojos subieron a su cara mientras su sonrojo se profundizaba. En lugar de reírse de ella, Edward simplemente arqueó una ceja y miró sobre su hombro, y se acercó más para presionarla contra la pared en el estrecho pasillo. Sus manos bajaron por los brazos de ella, sus largos dedos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de sus muñecas antes de que se las levantara sobre la cabeza para sostenerlas firmemente contra la pared. Bella pudo sentirle, caliente y duro contra todo su cuerpo, y jadeó por la sensación.

―Pronto, ―murmuró contra sus labios.

Bella no estaba segura de sobrevivir a la espera.

\- . - . - . - . -

Las cosas no fueron exactamente según lo planeado.

―¡Detrás de ti! ―gritó Edward, con la espada destellando mientras saltaba sobre una silla. Bella se giró, levantando su espada como defensa mientras la falda de su nuevo vestido de novia flotaba a su alrededor, manchada con una mezcla de sangre y ron.

Un chillido atrajo su atención y vio a Alice escondiéndose entre dos árboles mientras Emmett luchaba delante de ella con otro de los hombres de Randall.

_Maldito Randall. El hombre sí que sabía guardar rencor._

Edward le dio al hombre que luchaba con Bella una hábil patada y luego le dio la vuelta a su espada para golpearle en la cabeza con la empuñadura. Cuando el pirata colapsó, fue hasta Alice, la sacó del camino y la puso en dirección a la casa.

―¡Lo siento tanto! ―balbuceó ella―. No lo he visto venir. Ni siquiera he mirado. He estado tan concentrada en la boda.

Edward la empujó por la puerta, señalando a Esme y otros invitados que se uniesen a ella. ―¡Cierra con llave y no dejes entrar a nadie! ―ladró.

Alice se abrió paso de nuevo afuera y le agarró los brazos. ―¡Se acercan soldados! ―siseó―. ¡Tienes que sacar de aquí a Bella y tus hombres!

Edward tensó la mandíbula y se inclinó para besar a su hermana en la mejilla. ―Mantente a salvo, ―dijo, antes de empujarla más suavemente por la puerta. Escuchó el sonido de la llave tras él mientras buscaba en la refriega a Bella y el resto de la tripulación.

Creía haber valorado cada posibilidad. Alice se había tomado la debacle del vestido relativamente bien; de hecho, había tenido listo otro vestido para Bella cuando habían llegado y desechó sus disculpas y agradecimientos con un, ―¿de verdad crees que no lo había visto venir? ―y una cariñosa sacudida de la cabeza.

Las tierras de la propiedad de los Cullen habían sido transformadas con flores y lazos, y todo un festín en una fila de largas mesas en el porche trasero. Los invitados habían jurado confidencialidad -solo la familia, amigos cercanos y un puñado de los hombres de Edward estaban en la lista; el resto se había quedado para mantener la _Flecha_ escondida y lista para zarpar en cualquier momento. Debido a la previsión de Edward, la _Belladona _y la _Furia de Calipso _mantendrían a los barcos de la corona en una persecución por las islas durante los festejos. Lo que no había anticipado era que el capitán de la _Belladona_, Silas Randall, tomaría la oportunidad de buscar venganza por lo que Edward había pensado que era un error olvidado hace tiempo.

Después de todo, solo había sido una bolsa de monedas de oro.

Bueno, y la mujer de Randall, pero ella no era un premio tan grande como para merecer la pelea, ¿verdad?

Edward se estremeció al pensarlo. En aquella época había tenido en el cuerpo más ron que sentido.

Así que, justo cuando el pastor había abierto la boca para comenzar la ceremonia, Randall había lanzado su ataque. Además, aparentemente había llevado a unos cuantos barcos de la corona hacia ellos, si es que la premonición de Alice era correcta. Y Edward sospechaba que lo era.

Esquivó a otro de los hombres de Randall, dándole un puñetazo en la cara cuando le miró sorprendido, y vio a Bella al otro lado del jardín. Estaba sobre una mesa, con el pelo salvaje y el vestido blanco moviéndose alrededor de sus piernas. Llevaba sus botas puestas debajo, notó con cariño. Sostenía su espada en alto con una mano y una jarra de ron -por supuesto- en la otra. Jasper luchaba contra uno de los hombres de Randall debajo de ella, y ella miraba atenta mientras esperaba obviamente una oportunidad...

Movió la jarra en arco, conectándola con el cráneo del hombre con un fuerte ruido seco, y las rodillas de él cedieron mientras sus ojos rodaban al fondo de su cabeza al caer al suelo. Jasper la sonrió y levantó la mano para ayudarla a bajar, dejándole un audible beso en la mejilla mientras Edward se acercaba.

―Tenemos que irnos, ―dijo él, examinando el jardín. Sus hombres habían luchado bien, al igual que su familia, y la mayoría de los hombres de Randall estaban inconscientes. Edward se estremeció mientras Emmett obligaba al propio Randall a volver al porche a punta de espada. El pirata subió tropezando la escalera, moviendo los brazos mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio. Cayó hacia atrás contra la mesa de la comida y colapsó en el pastel de boda de tres pisos con un fuerte ―¡Ooomph! ―mientras la mesa se partía bajo su peso.

―Oh, tenía relleno de fresa, ―dijo Bella, con un tono nostálgico en la voz―. Me gustan las fresas.

Randall patinó contra los restos de la mesa mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, fallando miserablemente al pisar un poco de glaseado rosa. Gruñó cuando Emmett apartó su espada de una patada antes de volver al lado de Edward.

―Recoge al resto de la tripulación. Los soldados están de camino. ―Cuando Emmett asintió y se giró para seguir sus órdenes, Edward se volvió hacia Jasper―. ¿Estarás bien?

Jasper sonrió ampliamente y luego puso una expresión de asombro. ―¡Solamente estábamos teniendo una celebración familiar cuando nos encontramos atacados por ruines piratas! ―exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos―. ¡Gracias a los cielos que los soldados han llegado a tiempo para rescatarnos!

Edward sonrió satisfecho. ―Bueno, parecéis haberos rescatado a vosotros mismos.

―Un hombre hace todo lo que debe para proteger a su familia, ―intervino Carlisle, limpiándose las manos manchadas de sangre en los calzones mientras se unía al grupo―. Marchaos ya, Edward... Bella. ―Se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla―. Estaremos bien. Daos prisa.

Emmett volvió con los caballos y ellos montaron rápidamente.

―Tened cuidado, ―dijo Bella, antes de hundir los talones en el caballo para seguir la estela de Edward.

―¡Avisad de la nueva fecha de la boda! ―les gritó Carlisle mientras se marchaban.

Edward levantó una mano a modo de respuesta, pero se preguntó cómo iban a conseguir eso.

\- . - . - . - . -

Bella estaba sentada a horcajadas en el bauprés en la cubierta de la _Flecha_, su pie metido en una bota colgaba sobre las olas que rompían. Suspiró, el sonido se perdió en el viento que soplaba a su alrededor. Había pasado una semana desde la debacle en Charles Towne, una semana desde que sus esperanzas de haberse casado habían sido aplastadas por ese bastardo de Randall y sus hombres.

Suspiró de nuevo. Una semana de frustración y desesperación.

Había intentado hablar con Edward cuando volvieron al barco. Varias veces, en realidad. La discusión no era nueva, pero era una que siempre acababa igual. Había declarado que no necesitaba una gran boda, que podían escabullirse a tierra una noche y encontrar un Juez de Paz, pero Edward no quería saber nada de eso.

―No puedo darte una vida muy normal, ―decía él―, pero al menos puedo darte esto.

Y luego la distraía con besos y roces y dulces promesas, y ella se perdía.

Había estado particularmente ocupado desde que habían vuelto al barco, desapareciendo en tierra periódicamente antes de volver agobiado y frustrado. Cuando ella había preguntado qué iba mal, él la había despachado con una sonrisa forzada y un beso antes de ordenarles zarpar hacia otro puerto.

Bella suspiró de nuevo. Una vez había parecido tan simple -la boda, el matrimonio... la vida juntos. Había estado entusiasmada al hacer planes con Alice, incluso le había enviado una nota a Jacob con un mensajero que Edward conocía. A ella no le quedaba familia y Jacob era en realidad su amigo más cercano, además de la familia de Edward.

No había obtenido respuesta, pero mantenía la esperanza de verle de nuevo.

―¿Bella? ―Se giró al oír la voz de Emmett. Había sido ascendido a Primer Oficial cuando Jasper había dejado el barco y se tomaba en serio la responsabilidad, teniendo siempre muy presente el bienestar de toda la tripulación -incluida Bella. Dio un paso adelante vacilante, con la boca formando una triste mueca―. ¿Estás bien?

Bella lo pensó un momento. ―¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

―Por supuesto. ―Se giró para apoyarse contra la borda y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

―Tú y Rosalie, ―dijo ella―. ¿Cómo lo hacéis?

―¿A qué te refieres?

Bella se encogió de hombros. ―Estáis enamorados. Pero tú estás aquí... y ella está allí... ―Rosalie todavía llevaba el _Wild Rose_ y, mientras que Emmett la visitaba siempre que podía -igual que hacía ella-, estaban más tiempo separados del que pasaban juntos.

―Ah. ―Emmett asintió―. Sin embargo, no siempre será así. ―Se inclinó hacia ella guiñándole un ojo―. Tenemos un plan.

Bella resopló. ―Parece haber unos cuantos por aquí.

Emmett rio. ―Rose tiene una buena mente para los negocios, ―dijo, dándose golpecitos con un dedo contra la sien―. Lo tiene todo planeado. Yo seguiré en la _Flecha_, ahorraré mi parte del botín. Ella hará lo mismo en el _Wild Rose_. En dos años, tendremos suficiente para invertir en más propiedades y meternos juntos en el negocio. Entonces nos casaremos.

―Suena como si lo tuvierais todo arreglado. ―Bella suspiró―. Pero dos años es mucho tiempo, ¿no?

―No cuando ves el tesoro al final del mapa, ―dijo, guiñando un ojo. Se incorporó y dejó una mano en su hombro―. Sé que es difícil, pero todo saldrá bien.

Bella sabía que ya no hablaba sobre él mismo y Rose. ―Gracias.

Le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se giró para marcharse, justo cuando Edward emergía a cubierta y gritaba su nombre.

―¡Virad! ¡A sotavento! ¡Preparaos para bajar la vela mayor! ―gritó―. ¡Con viveza, muchachos! ¡Manteneos en vuestro lugar o encallaremos seguro!

Bella se puso de pie y fue hasta donde Edward estaba parado con una mano en el timón. Se dio cuenta de que se habían acercado a una pequeña isla mientras había estado perdida en sus pensamientos.

―¿Dónde estamos? ―le preguntó.

Él le sonrió. ―Ya lo verás, ―dijo él antes de llevarse el catalejo a su ojo bueno―. ¡Recoged las velas y soltad el plomo! ―gritó.

Como si fueran uno, la tripulación trabajó con eficiencia para bajar las velas y maniobrar el barco hacia una estrecha ensenada en la playa. Bella todavía estaba asombrada por sus sincronizados movimientos, la forma en que trabajaban juntos con solo unas pocas palabras como instrucción. La _Flecha_ se movió lentamente por aguas poco profundas.

―La verdad es que es bastante ingenioso, ―dijo Edward, medio para sí mismo―. Las aguas alrededor de esta isla son tan rocosas que la mayoría de los barcos ni se atreven a acercarse.

―Entonces, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

Edward le guiñó el ojo. ―Me han dado el camino que debo seguir.

―¿Quién?

―Tengo amigos en los lugares acertados. O, debería decir, _tú_ los tienes. ―Con otra sonrisa enigmática, le gritó a la tripulación―, ¡Tierra a la vista! ¡Mantened el rumbo, hombres! ¡Virad y bajad el ancla!

Entraron en una gran cala, casi completamente rodeados por una estrecha franja de arena y palmeras. Bella vio una solitaria forma parada en la sombra y soltó un grito ahogado cuando dio un paso a la luz del sol.

―¿Es ese...?

Edward rio. ―Lo es.

Quince minutos después, Bella saltaba con entusiasmo y casi volcó el bote mientras remaban hasta la playa. Ella fue la primera en bajar del pequeño barco, chapoteando por el agua poco profunda y subiendo a la arena con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. Paró a un par de metros de distancia del hombre que estaba en la playa y se detuvo para mirarle bien. Llevaba una camisa suelta de lino y calzones, sus pies estaban descalzos y su piel era más oscura de lo que había sido cuando había estado en la _Flecha -_obviamente, había pasado mucho tiempo al sol-; el tatuaje que tenía en un lado de la cara parecía más pálido en comparación y su sonrisa era cegadoramente blanca al sol.

―Jacob, ―dijo con un grito antes de lanzarse a sus brazos―. Ya creí que no volvería a verte.

Él rio y Bella sintió también la vibración. ―Bueno, tienes que darle las gracias a tu hombre por ello.

Ella se apartó justo cuando Edward se unía a ellos en la arena. ―No lo entiendo, ―dijo.

Jacob y Edward intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. ―Entiendo que necesitáis una boda, ―dijo Jacob―. Y resulta que yo puedo daros una.

Edward cogió la mano de Bella. ―Me puse en contacto con Jacob después de lo que sucedió, ―dijo―. Quería encontrar un lugar apartado dónde pudiéramos tener la ceremonia, un lugar protegido de la Corona y también de otros piratas. Él sugirió su isla.

―¿_Su_ isla? ―Se giró hacia Jacob con los ojos como platos.

―Bueno, la isla _de mi gente_, ―aclaró él con una amplia sonrisa―. Pero el resultado es el mismo.

―Es el jefe, ―señaló Edward.

―¿Jefe? ―repitió Bella―. ¿Desde cuándo?

Jacob se encogió de hombros, rascándose la nuca. ―Recientemente, ―dijo―. Debería haberme hecho cargo cuando mi tío murió, ya que él no tenía herederos, pero, como sabéis, tenía otras prioridades. Cuando volví, el hombre que había estado sirviendo como jefe entregó el título.

―¿Así de fácil? ―preguntó Bella, sorprendida.

―Es mío por ley y por derecho de sangre, ―dijo―. Mi gente respeta eso sobre todas las cosas.

―No... no puedo creer esto, ―murmuró Bella―. Todavía intento entender qué está pasando.

Edward le apretó la mano. ―Lo que está pasando es una boda -_nuestra_ boda. El propio Jacob puede oficiar la ceremonia. Será reconocida incluso por la Corona, ―dijo.

Bella le siguió, sin habla y un poco abrumada. Edward le sostuvo la mano, acercándola a él de vez en cuando para besarle suavemente en la sien. Empezaron a subir una empinada colina y el corazón empezó a acelerársele, y ella sabía que no era solo por el esfuerzo de subir.

Iba a casarse. Pronto.

Salieron de entre los árboles en la cima de un risco con vistas al océano, y Bella soltó un grito ahogado cuando absorbió la imagen que tenía delante. Había un grupo de gente reunido alrededor de un gran arco decorado con flores de brillantes colores -flor de saúco amarilla y plumerias en tonos rosas, naranjas y blancos. No reconoció a algunas de las personas -nativos que asumió que eran la gente de Jacob- pero otras se le hacían familiares y se quedó helada de asombro cuando Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Jasper se giraron hacia ella. Alice soltó un grito y salió corriendo, con una larga tela blanca doblada sobre su brazo.

―Tenemos que darnos prisa, es casi la hora, ―dijo.

―¿Qué? ―Bella todavía estaba un poco aturdida.

―Tienes que prepararte. Es casi la puesta de sol. ―Alice liberó a Bella del agarre de Edward y la llevó hacia una pequeña tienda de campaña cerca del borde del claro―. Ahora entra ahí y ponte esto, ―dijo, echando la tela en las manos de Bella.

―¿Qué es?

―Tu vestido de novia, tonta, ―dijo Alice, rodando los ojos―. Y esperemos que la tercera sea la vencida.

\- . - . - . - . -

Edward estaba parado bajo el arco y se limpiaba las manos sudorosas en los calzones. Se había cambiado a un atuendo formal, su pelo había sido controlado por un trozo de cuero y sus mejillas estaban afeitadas. Jasper estaba a su izquierda y Jacob a su derecha mientras esperaban a que Bella saliera de la tienda para poder comenzar la ceremonia. El sol tocó el horizonte, lanzando rayos rojos y naranjas sobre la gente reunida mientras dos hombres se movían alrededor del claro para encender las antorchas. Edward tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó lentamente mientras obligaba a sus nervios a calmarse.

Entonces la vio.

Emergió de la tienda, apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara. Colgaba suelto sobre sus hombros, y Alice intervino para ajustar una de las flores que llevaba por la cabeza como una corona. Bella le sonrió vacilante antes de cuadrar los hombros y caminar hacia el arco. Su vestido -algo simple y suelto, que flotaba y abrazaba sus curvas mientras la brisa la tocaba- solo acentuaba su belleza en lugar de apartar la atención de ella, y Edward se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar cuando Jasper le dio un codazo disimulado en el estómago. Edward tomó aire bruscamente, pero no se giró para mirarle mal -era incapaz de apartar los ojos de la mujer que se movía hacia él. Todo lo demás se desvaneció, y no hubo multitud, ni antorchas, ni acantilado o cielo -solo Bella.

Pero, por supuesto, Bella siendo Bella, cuando subió a la baja plataforma y se puso frente a él, le dijo guiñándole un ojo, ―Estás bastante limpio para ser un canalla.

Y, Edward siendo Edward, contestó con una mirada lasciva directa a su bajo escote, ―Bonito vestido, Smith.

Y, con eso, cualquier rastro de nervios o ansiedad por lo que estaban a punto de hacer desapareció y se sonrieron el uno al otro, uniendo sus manos y esperando a que Jacob dijera las palabras. Su voz sonó fuerte y clara por el claro, el cielo era brillante y del color de la sangre sobre sus cabezas. Habló primero en su lengua nativa y luego les sonrió antes de traducir al inglés.

―Estamos aquí en este día para presenciar la unión de Edward e Isabella, ―dijo―. Es una razón para celebrar cuando dos corazones se convierten en uno, cuando dos almas se encuentran a través del vasto mar de la vida, y debemos sentirnos bendecidos por ser partícipes de este momento.

Hizo una pausa, luego miró a Edward. ―Que aquél que quiere ser unido se acerque a mí ahora.

Edward respiró profundamente y luego dio un paso adelante, con la mano de Bella todavía firmemente en la suya.

―Que aquella que desea ser unida se acerque a mí ahora. ―Bella dio un paso adelante.

―Si alguien de los que aquí se encuentran tiene alguna objeción a esta unión, ahora es el momento de darlo a conocer. ―La voz de Jacob era baja y seria pero, cuando se detuvo para permitir respuestas, le guiñó un ojo a Bella y ella ahogó una risita. Él le lanzó una mirada seria que no alcanzó sus ojos y se giró hacia Edward.

―Repite después de mí.

Edward miró a Bella a los ojos mientras murmuraba su promesa. ―Isabella, te traigo la calidez de mi corazón. Te ofrezco mi apoyo, mi honor y mi fidelidad. Mi vida es tuya hasta que tome el último aliento.

Con las últimas luces brillando en sus ojos, Bella repitió sus votos. ―Edward, te traigo la luz de mi amor. Te ofrezco mi apoyo, mi lealtad y mi devoción. Mi vida es tuya hasta que tome el último aliento. ―Una lágrima bajó rodando por su mejilla y Edward levantó la mano para limpiarla con su pulgar. Ella se inclinó hacia el roce y cerró los ojos, con una suave sonrisa en la cara.

Jacob se aclaró la garganta. ―Que la calidez y la luz de vuestra unión sea bendecida. Que tengáis las mayores de las fortunas, y que vuestra vida juntos sea una de alegría y prosperidad. ¿Juráis mantener vuestros votos sagrados?

―Lo juramos.

―Entonces sellad vuestra promesa con un beso.

Edward sonrió ampliamente, la felicidad le empujó hacia delante para tomar a Bella entre sus brazos. La bajó sobre su brazo, guiñándole el ojo. ―¿Lista, Smith?

Bella sonrió, con la felicidad brillando en sus ojos. ―Lista, Capitán.

Él bajó la cabeza y la besó profundamente mientras la multitud estallaba en aplausos y abucheos. Al final, la volvió a poner de pie y rio cuando ella le persiguió la boca para un beso más.

Esa era su Smith. Su _esposa_.

Jacob levantó las manos para acallar a la multitud. ―La hermana del novio efectuará ahora una bendición tradicional en los recién casados.

Alice dio un paso hacia delante, tocando el brazo de Bella con una brillante sonrisa mientras Jacob daba un paso atrás y le cedía su puesto. No llevaba el kohl ni el maquillaje tradicional de una sacerdotisa vudú, pero aun así sus palabras contenían la autoridad de su posición.

"_Estamos reunidos y atados_

_y el nudo está hecho._

_Estamos unidos a la cadera y la mano_

_y la cabeza y el pie;_

_estamos plantados a la tierra,_

_para siempre rotar._

_Al igual que la tierra y el sol están unidos_

_por un hilo dorado,_

_al igual que las briznas de hierba se levantan,_

_y palidecen y caen."_

La bendición resonó por el claro antes de desvanecerse mientras Jacob volvía a dar un paso adelante. ―¡Os presento al Capitán y la Sra. Edward Cullen!

Edward levantó a Bella en otro beso mientras la multitud animaba y el sol se hundía completamente bajo el horizonte.

\- . - . - . - . -

Bella estaba nerviosa. Y excitada. Y también sentía nauseas, pero eso podría deberse al segundo trozo de pastel. La fiesta se había extendido en la noche, los tambores tocaron un ritmo festivo mientras los invitados bailaban y comían y bebían. Y bebían.

Sí, habían bebido mucho.

Solo una pequeña parte de la tripulación se quedó para vigilar la _Flecha_, así que al resto de los hombres se les permitió unirse a la celebración. Lo hicieron a su manera habitual, con luchas y juegos de espadas que hicieron que algunos de los otros invitados se hicieran atrás con cautela. La gente de Jacob, sin embargo, se unió a la diversión; un gran hombre incluso había retado a Emmett a echar un pulso. Bella se encontró riendo más esa noche de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo -posiblemente nunca.

El ron fluyó de sobra de jarras y un bol sin fondo de un dulce ponche de frutas, al igual que en el rico pastel negro que era tradicional en las bodas en las islas. La comida fue deliciosa y exótica: langosta de roca, pescado asado, frutas y verduras de todas las variedades, y algo llamado concha que Bella había mirado con cautela para diversión de Jacob.

―Pero está crudo, ―había dicho ella, empujando la carne blanca con un dedo.

Jacob rodó los ojos. ―El jugo de la lima lo cocina... _sin_ cocinarlo.

―Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido. ―Miró su plato con el ceño fruncido y se lamió el dedo. Sabía a lima, así como a salmuera y una mezcla de especias. No del todo desagradable.

―No seas cobarde, Bella, ―dijo él―. No va a hacerte daño.

―Bueno, no provoques a mi esposa. ―Edward se había unido a ellos, balanceando tres copas de ron que había cogido de la mesa de comida―. No es culpa suya tener una constitución delicada. ―Le dio una copa a Jacob y bebió de la suya, con la felicidad bailando en los ojos.

Bella le miró furiosa, luego a Jacob, quien parecía luchar contra una sonrisa.

―Bien, ―murmuró, cogiendo un poco de concha y metiéndoselo en la boca. Masticó y tragó la tierna carne, la lima y las especias explotaron en su lengua, y soltó un pesado suspiro.

―Tienes razón, ―dijo―. Está delicioso. ―Cuando Edward y Jacob chocaron sus copas, Bella cogió la suya con expresión altiva―. No presumáis. No es nada atractivo.

Los hombres estallaron en risas y Bella no pudo evitar unirse.

El ron la había dejado sintiéndose mareada, pero no borracha, tirada en una manta cerca de la hoguera central mientras los otros bailaban. Se apoyó contra el pecho de Edward, cálida y feliz, pero con nervios en el fondo -una situación de alerta que hacía que su corazón diese un salto cada vez que Edward reía o se movía. Sabía que cada momento les acercaba más a cuando se retirarían a la pequeña cabaña que la gente de Jacob les había preparado, les acercaba más a lo que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando.

―¿Lo pasas bien? ―le murmuró Edward al oído, poniéndole la piel del cuello de gallina con su aliento.

―Por supuesto, ―dijo. Fingió un bostezo―. Sin embargo, se está haciendo tarde, ¿no crees? ―Bella sintió el delator sonrojo subir a sus mejillas y no pudo mirar a Edward a los ojos.

Nadie podría culparla por estar ansiosa, ¿verdad? Habían pasado _meses_.

Sintió la vibración de la risa de Edward en su espalda. ―¿Tan ansiosa estás por arrancarme la virtud, Smith? ―Sus labios le rozaron el borde de la oreja―. No es muy propio de una dama, ¿verdad?

La cara de Bella se calentó por sus bromas, pero se giró para mirarle furiosa igualmente. ―Como siempre has señalado bien, ―dijo ella cortante―, yo no soy ninguna dama. Y usted, Capitán, no es ningún caballero. ―Se puso de pie con los puños apoyados en las caderas―. Creo que es hora de que me muestres a qué viene tanto revuelo, ¿no te parece?

Se inclinó hacia delante en lo que esperó que fuera una forma provocativa -con éxito, si es que la oscura mirada de Edward a su escote servía de indicación. ―A no ser que prefieras quedarte aquí y echar pulsos con Emmett mientras yo me encargo del resto con mis propias manos, ―dijo con ligereza. La mirada de Edward subió hacia la de ella y ella levantó una ceja, retándole.

―Moza atrevida, ―murmuró Edward, pero se lamió los labios, bajando la mirada una vez más a su escote antes de ponerse rápidamente de pie.

Bella rodó exageradamente los ojos. ―¿Quién habría pensado que iba a ser tan difícil conseguir que un pirata me devorase?

Edward ahogó una risa, luego se acercó a ella con el cuerpo tenso. ―No me pruebes, mujer.

Ella levantó la barbilla tercamente. ―¿O qué?

Edward se cernió sobre ella, entrecerrando los ojos mientras se miraban el uno al otro largamente. Entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la agarró y la lanzó sobre su hombro.

―¡Edward! ―gritó, riendo fuertemente.

Él le dio una palmada en el trasero, pero sin poner mucha fuerza en ello. ―Silencio, moza. ¡Tengo algo que devorar! ―Y con eso, caminó hacia el bosque, animado por los gritos de la tripulación y los invitados a la boda.

―Edward, suéltame, ―dijo Bella sin aliento―. ¡He tomado demasiado ron para esto!

―Deberías haberlo pensado antes.

―Por favor, Edward. ―Jadeó, una ola de mareo la obligó a agarrarse a sus caderas para sostenerse―. De verdad creo que voy a vomitar.

Edward paró de golpe y la puso con cuidado en el suelo. ―¿Estás enferma? ―preguntó, olvidando toda broma mientras ahuecaba las manos en su cara―. Lo siento. No me había dado cuenta.

Ella respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces. ―Estoy bien. Creo que solo necesitaba estar del lado derecho. ¿Me das un momento?

Él asintió, subiendo y bajando las palmas de las manos por sus brazos desnudos en un gesto tranquilizador. La luz de la luna se colaba entre los árboles y dejaba la cara de Edward en duras sombras; su pelo se había soltado y se levantaba en la ligera brisa. En ese momento tenía un aspecto salvaje, peligroso y hermoso -el azote de alta mar y el hombre que había capturado su corazón.

El hombre que pronto tomaría su cuerpo. Bella tembló.

―¿Tienes frío? ―preguntó él.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

―Estás temblando.

―Estoy... yo... ―Se balanceó hacia él, deslizando las manos por su pecho hasta sus hombros―. Creo... que estoy lista.

―¿Lista?

Ella asintió, acercándose más hasta que estuvieron pegados. ―_Muy_ lista.

La boca de Edward se retorció en la sombra de una sonrisa. ―Oh, bueno, entonces... ―Bajó la cabeza, le rozó el labio inferior y lo atrapó suavemente entre sus dientes. Bella jadeó, y una ola de calor la recorrió mientras él le soltaba el labio para pasar la lengua por él, lenta y húmeda, haciendo que el corazón de Bella se acelerase. Donde los besos de Edward siempre habían sido calientes, mareantes... _anhelantes_... aquél tenía una nueva nota de posesividad -de reclamación-. Él profundizó el beso, acercándola más a él y aguantando su peso cuando sus rodillas se debilitaron.

Ella se agarró a sus hombros, incapaz de hacer nada más que _ser_ besada -su mente era un charco de nada y su cuerpo estaba tan sobrecargado con sensaciones de calor, dureza y eléctrico _deseo_ que no habría podido haber pronunciado palabra aunque lo hubiese intentado. Pasó los dedos por la longitud de su cuello, enredándolos en su pelo y _tirando_ -acercándole más si es que eso era posible. Edward gimió, deslizando una mano hacia abajo por su espalda para presionar su trasero mientras él embestía muy ligeramente con sus caderas. Bella se quedó sin respiración; podía sentir a Edward contra su estómago, una dura línea que definía su propio deseo, mientras él rompía el beso.

―Deberíamos ir a la cabaña, ―dijo, con voz rota. Todo lo que Bella pudo hacer fue asentir y tomar su mano.

Caminaron rápidamente en silencio. Edward la guió por el camino, su respiración sonaba brusca en la quietud. A Bella le picaba la piel; sus huesos dolían.

_Ansiaba._

Doblaron una esquina y la cabaña apareció ante ellos, pequeña y simple, iluminada por un par de antorchas delante de ella. Edward quitó una y abrió la puerta para dirigirla al interior. Encendió algunos faroles antes de apagar las dos antorchas y volver a su lado.

―¿Quieres beber algo? ―preguntó él, señalando a una baja mesa que había entre dos pequeñas sillas. La cabaña estaba compuesta por una sola sala, con una sala de estar al lado de una chimenea de piedra -apagada debido al cálido tiempo veraniego- y una cama al otro lado con una cómoda y una palangana.

―¿Smith?

Ella pestañeó. ―Lo siento. ¿Qué?

Él sonrió suavemente. ―¿Te gustaría beber algo?

―Oh. ―Ahora que estaban solos, se sentía un poco nerviosa. No angustiada, en realidad, solo insegura de cómo proceder. Tragó―. No. No, no tengo sed.

Edward estiró la mano para coger la de ella. ―Relájate, Smith.

―Estoy completamente relajada. ―Su voz se quebró.

Edward sonrió y la acercó a él. ―Voy a cuidar de ti. ―Se inclinó para besarla suavemente, luego un poco más profundamente, subiendo y bajando sus manos por su espalda. Bella exhaló toda la tensión de su cuerpo. Aquello era familiar... _relajante_... ese estar juntos, estar cerca. Y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y, una vez más, cedió a las cálidas sensaciones.

Edward era implacable, sus besos profundos y embrigadores, sus manos trazando constantemente sus curvas -sus caderas, rozando el lado de su pecho, acariciándole la nuca- y Bella se encontró de nuevo deseando más. Gimió en su boca y él le acarició la garganta con la nariz, rozando con los dientes su clavícula. Edward se puso rígido por el sonido y luego la acercó incluso más -su roce más decidido, sus besos más calientes... más demandantes.

Bajó sus manos a sus caderas, recogiendo la tela del vestido en sus puños, subiéndola más y más hasta que se apartó, deslizándolo junto a su ropa interior sobre su cabeza. La piel de Bella se puso de gallina, su respiración se hizo superficial y, por reflejo, se movió para taparse.

―No. ―La voz de él era grave. Una orden. Ella obedeció, bajando las manos lentamente a sus costados.

―Edward... por favor... ―Estiró la mano hacia el pañuelo de su cuello y lo desató lentamente, deshaciendo el nudo con dedos temblorosos. Edward se quitó la casaca y la camisa pero, cuando los dedos de ella se movieron sobre sus calzones, él le cogió la muñeca.

―Todavía no, ―dijo antes de tomarla en otro beso devastador.

Él se movió con determinación, como el pirata que era, resuelto en el pillaje y el saqueo. El tiempo perdió todo significado mientras ella se retorcía en las sábanas, cautiva de los talentosos dedos y boca de Edward. La llevó a la cima una y otra vez solo para hacerla caer de nuevo, el placer se fue acumulando y creciendo hasta que ella suplicó la liberación.

Con una amplia sonrisa, él la tocó de nuevo y ella supo que iba a concederle su súplica pero, esa vez, ella estiró la mano y la enredó en su pelo para detenerle. Él levantó la mirada confuso.

―Todavía no, ―dijo, tirando más fuerte hasta que él subió por su cuerpo y quedó acunado entre sus muslos―. No hasta que estés dentro de mí.

Edward gimió, y Bella sonrió victoriosa cuando él se puso de pie para quitarse rápidamente los calzones y las botas -se concedió un momento para sentirse avergonzada al pensar en lo que él le había hecho cuando todavía llevaba sus _botas_ puestas, por el amor de Dios- y volvió a deslizarse por su cuerpo, finalmente piel con piel. Ella podía sentirle duro y listo contra su cadera, y se sintió cansada de esperar.

Levantó las caderas. ―Edward. Ahora... por favor.

―Moza mandona, ―dijo él con los dientes apretados, pero coló una mano entre sus cuerpos para colocarse en su entrada antes de acunarle la cabeza en las manos. Sin embargo, en lugar de embestir, hizo una pausa―. No quiero hacerte daño.

―Estaré bien. Mi virginidad desapareció hace tiempo, Edward. Aquella cosa que hiciste con el-

―Pero eres tan pequeña, y yo soy tan-

―Estaré _bien_, Edward, ―dijo ella, arqueándose hacia arriba solo para que él se apartase más―. Lo _deseo_.

―No lo sé, ―dijo, volviendo a estirar la mano entre sus cuerpos―. Podría simplemente-

―¡Edward, maldición! ―estalló ella, agarrándole el pelo en un fuerte puño―. Por todo lo sagrado, si no introduces esa cosa en mí ahora mismo, sacaré mi puñal y. La. Cortaré.

Edward abrió los ojos como platos, pero sus caderas se movieron hacia delante solo lo suficiente como para penetrarla ligeramente. Ella separó las piernas... inclinó las caderas para tomarle más profundamente. Él gimió, con los brazos temblando mientras se preparaba sobre ella pero, cuando ella lo hizo de nuevo, él se encontró con ella a mitad de camino... y entonces...

Entonces... hasta el final.

Bella se tensó un poco. No era doloroso, pero Edward había tenido razón. Él era grande, y ella no. Se movió para acomodarle, levantando un poco las piernas y soltando un pequeño sonido de sorpresa cuando la recorrió una ola de placer.

Edward respondió con un gruñido, olvidando toda pretensión de contenerse. La tomó como lo tomaba todo... implacable y resueltamente. Todo lo que Bella pudo hacer fue rodearle con los brazos y las piernas, y montar la cresta de placer mientras la hacía subir más y más...

Hasta que, al final, alcanzó la cima y su cuerpo se tensó un momento en un doloroso placer. Colapsó en la cama, sin sentir los huesos y con un cosquilleo como eco de esa liberación, con cada una de las embestidas cada vez más erráticas de Edward. Finalmente, se tensó con el nombre de ella en los labios antes de hundirse lentamente en ella, con la cara escondida en su cuello mientras su respiración se normalizaba.

―Dios, te amo, Smith, ―susurró contra su piel.

Ella se removió y, cuando él se tumbó boca arriba, ella se puso sobre él, acomodándose y descansando la barbilla en su pecho. ―Yo también te amo, Edward, ―dijo, pasando los dedos por su hombro antes de subir suavemente por la línea de cicatrices en su cara. Hizo una pausa cuando llegó al borde de su parche, mirándole con cautela. Después de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, todavía no le había visto sin él. Ella nunca lo había pedido y él nunca lo había ofrecido.

Pero, en ese momento, ella quería ver -quería conocerle completamente- para dejarle saber que amaba _todo _de él. Aun así, no iba a presionarle si no estaba listo. Así que esperó, con un ligero roce por el borde inferior del parche mientras Edward la miraba fijamente.

Él estiró la mano, vacilando solo un momento antes de levantar el parche y quitárselo de la cabeza. Bella se preparó, insegura de lo que iba a ver, pero al final no hubo necesidad de preocuparse.

Sus dedos pasaron sobre la suave piel donde solía estar su ojo, una cicatriz que mostraba dónde se había cosido la carne herida. Y, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de lo bien que encajaba -de lo bien que iba con _Edward_. Cicatrizado y herido, pero hermoso a su manera -un símbolo de la fuerza que le hizo sobrevivir en un mundo donde muchos habían perecido. Era consciente de su presencia, tan quieto y callado bajo ella, esperando a ver cómo iba a responder.

Así que se estiró y dejó un beso sobre la piel herida que él mantenía escondida al mundo.

Y una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Edward mientras ella susurraba, ―Te amo.

\- . - . - . - . -

―Ya sabes, ―dijo Edward con un bocado de plátano en la boca―, este lugar está bastante bien.

Estaban sentados en la cama la mañana siguiente, comiendo fruta de la cesta que habían descubierto cuando finalmente exploraron un poco la cabaña. Jacob se había asegurado de que tuvieran de todo, con pan, queso y varias jarras de agua fresca. No necesitarían dejar la cabaña en días, lo que a Bella le parecía bien. Edward se había vuelto a poner el parche, y a ella tampoco le importó eso. Él parecía más cómodo con él puesto, pero también parecía más cómodo con _ella_ -una nueva intimidad entre ellos en la que ella no pudo evitar deleitarse.

―Lo es, ―dijo Bella, cortando un trozo de pan y dándoselo a él―. Quedémonos aquí para siempre.

Esperaba que Edward se riese pero, en su lugar, se aclaró la garganta y tomó un trago de agua.

―¿Edward? ―Se preguntó si habría dicho algo malo. Tal vez había puesto demasiada presión sobre él―. Solo bromeaba. Sé que tenemos que volver-

―Sería bastante sencillo añadir otra habitación, ―dijo él lentamente―. Puede que dos.

―¿Hablas en serio?

―Bueno, no ahora mismo, ―dijo, cogiendo el bol de fruta y dejándolo en el suelo. La acercó a él, colocando la palma de la mano en su barriga―. Pero la _Flecha_ no es lugar para niños, Bella.

―¿Niños? ―Ella se ahogó con un trozo de queso―. Es un poco pronto para hablar de eso, ¿no?

Él se encogió de hombros. ―Es posible que ya lleves un hijo mío.

Ella luchó contra una risita histérica. ―Estás bastante seguro de ti mismo.

Edward pareció ofendido. ―¿Estás cuestionando mi virilidad, moza?

―Ni se me ocurriría, ―dijo ella, pasando un dedo sobre su ceño fruncido hasta que se suavizó―. Estoy segura de que eres muy, muy viril, Capitán.

―Malditamente cierto. ―Le dejó un sonoro beso en la nariz.

Ella se recostó contra él, pero sus palabras siguieron flotando en su cabeza. ―¿De verdad lo harías? ―preguntó en voz baja―. ¿Dejar la _Flecha_?

Edward exhaló. ―Por supuesto que lo haría.

―Pero, ¿no lo echarías de menos?

―¿Lo harías tú?

Ella lo pensó. ―Creo que sí. Un poco. ―Y, cuánto más pensaba en ello, más se daba cuenta de que _extrañaría_ la sensación del mar salpicando en su cara, el balanceo de la cubierta bajo sus pies... el entusiasmo de una persecución a toda vela.

―Santo Cielo, soy un pirata, ―murmuró.

Edward rio, alto y fuerte. ―Sí, Smith. ¿Te das cuenta de eso ahora?

Ella se giró en sus brazos, colocándose en su regazo con las piernas rodeándole la cintura. ―Podríamos hacer las dos cosas, ¿no? ―preguntó―. ¿Vivir en tierra una temporada pero salir al mar cuando sintamos la necesidad?

Los labios de Edward se levantaron en una lenta sonrisa. ―Estoy seguro de que los abuelos de los niños estarían encantados de que les visitaran de vez en cuando.

―Nada demasiado peligroso, ―dijo ella rápidamente.

Edward resopló. ―Por supuesto que no. Un rápido asalto nocturno de vez en cuando.

―Solo para mantenernos en forma.

―Tal vez un tesoro si se presenta la oportunidad.

―Bueno, por supuesto, eso no hace falta decirlo. ―Bella puso sus brazos en los hombros de él―. ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de aventura? De vez en cuando.

Él sonrió ampliamente. ―Oh, Smith, tengo la sensación de que nuestra vida estará _llena_ de aventura, incluso sobre terreno seco.

Bella sonrió perversamente y se inclinó para lamerle el cuello. ―Me vendría bien un poco de aventura ahora mismo.

―Oh, ¿de verdad? ―La voz de Edward se hizo ronca mientras sus dedos subían por las caderas de ella―. Creo que eso puede arreglarse. ―Se inclinó para besarla, solo para detenerse cuando alguien llamó a golpes a la puerta.

―¡Lárgate! ―gritó él.

―Lo siento, Capitán, ―dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta -Emmett, se dio cuenta Bella―. Sé que dijiste que no os molestasen a no ser-

―¡Así es! ―aulló Edward. Levantó las sábanas para cubrir a Bella y metió sus piernas en sus calzones. Fue hasta la puerta con fuertes pisadas y la abrió de golpe―. Así que, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Emmett se aclaró la garganta, concentrándose en no mirar en dirección a Bella. ―Es Randall, señor. Ha conseguido escapar de los soldados en Charles Towne.

Edward enderezó la espalda. ―¿Y?

―El vigía ha visto a la _Belladona_ pasado Urina, la isla al sur, Capitán. No parece que Randall sepa que estamos aquí. Se está quedando en aguas poco profundas, seguramente intentando evitar los barcos de la Corona.

―Maldición, ―susurró Edward, mirando atrás hacia Bella―. Asegúrate de que el barco se mantiene escondido.

―Pero, Capitán, dijiste que nos marcharíamos después de-

―He _dicho_ que mantengas el barco escondido, ―soltó Edward―. Esperaremos a que Randall siga adelante antes de-

―Edward, ―Bella se puso de rodillas con la sábana a su alrededor―. El hombre arruinó nuestra boda.

―Solo la primera, ―dijo con una sonrisita de satisfacción.

―Intentó matarnos.

―Sin éxito.

―Maldición, Edward. ¡No podemos dejarle escapar! ―dijo Bella, olvidando toda modestia mientras estiraba la mano a la bolsa de ropa que alguien había llevado a la cabaña. Rebuscó en ella sus calzones y camisa. Emmett, en un sabio movimiento, se dio la vuelta y se alejó unos pasos, tomando particular interés en la vegetación que les rodeaba.

―Puede que no volvamos a tener una oportunidad como esta, ―dijo, metiéndose la camisa por la cabeza antes de ponerse los calzones―. Tenemos que ir tras ese... ese...

Edward cruzó hasta ella. ―Bella-

―Intentó matar a nuestra _familia_, Edward. Tiene que pagar.

Edward la miró un momento, luego retorció los labios. ―¿Quién iba a decir que mi esposa tenía tanta sed de sangre?

Ella le miró con la boca abierta, pero no fue capaz de contener una rápida risa. ―No necesariamente de sangre. Solo un poco de venganza. ¿Puede que de liberar un poco de oro de sus cofres?

Edward sonrió ampliamente y la miró con cautela, luego gritó sobre su hombro. ―¿McCarty?

―¿Sí, señor?

―Prepara el barco. Zarpamos en una hora.

―Sí, señor. ―Emmett le guiñó un ojo a Bella antes de salir corriendo hacia el barco.

Bella empezó a darse la vuelta para buscar sus botas pero Edward le cogió el brazo y se inclinó para darle un dulce beso.

―_Volveremos_ aquí, ―prometió.

―Algún día. ―Ella sonrió.

Él asintió. ―Algún día.

La besó de nuevo y ella cedió a la sensación, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos mientras él la levantaba del suelo. Y Bella se dio cuenta de que ya fuera a bordo de un barco o en una isla tropical -en Charles Towne o Boston, Tortuga o el maldito Timbuktu...

Donde Edward estuviera, ella estaba en casa.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí vengo con los outtakes de esta historia. Este es el primero y mañana subiré el segundo: Vida y muerte de Charlie Swan.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Hasta mañana!

-Bells :)


	28. Outtake 2 – La vida y muerte de Charlie

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CUTLASS**

Outtake – La vida y muerte de Charlie Swan

Charlie Swan intentaba llevar una buena vida. Algunos dirían que lo había intentado y fracasado. Demonios, la mitad de las veces _él mismo_ diría que había fracasado miserablemente. Aun así, lo intentaba.

Intentaba ser un buen esposo. Cuando su mujer murió al dar a luz, intentó ser un buen padre. No sabía nada sobre criar a una hija, sin embargo, y pronto decidió que su hermana, Helen, sería una mejor influencia sobre su Bella.

El dinero era difícil de conseguir, la falta de posición social y educación le limitaban a puestos pequeños de baja paga. Así que, sintiendo que no tenía otra opción, dejó a Bella en las capaces manos de Helen y volvió a la vida del pirata -a la _Flecha Negra_\- y envió todo lo que pudo para mantener a su familia. Cualquier extra que ahorraba no lo hacía para él -no para caprichos como ron y putas- sino con la esperanza de que algún día podría volver a Boston y darle a su hija la vida que merecía.

Cuando Helen murió de gripe, supo que no podía esperar más. Cogió lo que había acumulado y volvió con Bella.

Ella se había mostrado vacilante al principio, ya que en realidad no le conocía y solo le había visto unas pocas semanas a lo largo de sus catorce años. Les llevó algo de tiempo aprender a ser padre e hija de nuevo.

Pero lo habían hecho. Les había llevado dos años, pero lo habían conseguido.

Charlie sonrió, pensando en ella. Ella lo era todo para él, y él haría -y así lo hacía- cualquier cosa por ella. A cambio, ella sonreía con orgullo mientras paseaban por el puerto; Charlie solía señalar rasgos de los barcos y compartir historias de sus aventuras.

Eran todo mentiras, por supuesto; Bella no sabía nada de la vida de Charlie abordo de la _Flecha._ Ella creía que él había servido en la Marina de Su Majestad, un oficial de cierta importancia. Odiaba el hecho de tener que mentirle, pero no veía otra alternativa.

Pero ahora... ahora tenía la oportunidad de compensar todas sus mentiras y faltas. Si las cosas salían como él esperaba, podría darle a Bella todo lo que merecía, el tipo de vida que él nunca había tenido.

Agarró con fuerza su bastón mientras caminaba resueltamente siguiendo el río Charles, con la ocasional luz de una ventana haciendo poco por cortar la turbia oscuridad. No necesitaba el bastón para caminar, por supuesto, pero escondía una espada que esperaba no necesitar. Lo mismo se podía decir del par de pistolas que llevaba bajo el abrigo.

Sin embargo, nunca se era demasiado cuidadoso.

Fue la fortuna, en realidad, lo que le había hecho seguir ese camino. Había tenido la intención de dejar atrás todo recuerdo de la _Flecha_ y todo lo que conllevaban, incluyendo hablar sobre el Oro de Mellick. Él y el joven Edward Cullen habían pasado muchas noches en vela teniendo conversaciones sobre lo que harían si encontraran el tesoro. Charlie había hablado de volver a casa con su hija, vestirla con finas sedas y satenes, posicionarla para encontrar un esposo de valía y elevar su estatus al que realmente merecía.

Edward, sin embargo, hablaba más de conseguir el tesoro y menos de ponerlo en uso; en su lugar, ponía una mirada de nostalgia y simplemente decía que ayudaría a su familia. Nada más. Charlie solía encogerse de hombros y cambiar de tema, imaginando que a veces era mejor dejar a un hombre con sus pensamientos.

Así que sí, había creído que dejaría tales fantasías atrás al abandonar el barco, centrando su atención en establecer un pequeño negocio de importaciones y exportaciones. Había pretendido tratar solo con fuentes legales, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que su pasado parecía seguirle a pesar de sus buenas intenciones. Hombres que había conocido en su vida pasada le habían encontrado, ofreciendo buenas recompensar por hacerse con mercancías más ilícitas.

Se había negado durante una buena temporada pero, al final, la tentación se hizo demasiado grande y Charlie sucumbió a ella, ignorando su culpa con la promesa de que podría mantener mejor a Bella.

Siempre se trataba de Bella.

Y había sido uno de esos hombres -uno de esos lazos con su vida anterior- el que le había comentado sobre un premio del que solo había hablado en susurros, cruzando palmas abiertas con monedas en la oscuridad de la noche. Era una espada que buscaba, le había dicho, un arma que le gustaría añadir a su colección. No, no tenía un valor real, solo interés como artículo histórico; un entretenimiento, nada más.

Al menos, eso era lo que él les había dicho.

La verdad es que nunca había creído que el sable sería encontrado. Cuando le hablaron de su posible localización, re-encendió las fantasías del hombre que se había sentado en la cubierta de la _Flecha Negra_ soñando con tesoros.

Descubrió que no podía resistirse a ir tras él -ya que, si encontraba el oro de Mellick, se resolverían todos sus problemas.

Charlie se aproximó a su destino, una taberna a la orilla del río ruidosa por la música y las risas. Entró, deseando poder quitarse su abrigo en el caliente interior pero sin atreverse por si revelaba sus pistolas. En su lugar, aguantó el calor, caminando rápidamente hasta una zona tapada por una cortina al fondo. Un hombre de pelo oscuro, con cicatrices de batalla, se giró a su llegada y se llevó la mano a la espada que llevaba en el cinturón a la cadera.

―Solo soy yo, ―dijo Charlie, levantando las manos en gesto de inocencia. El hombre se relajó, señalando a una mesa y sillas a su lado. Charlie tomó asiento.

―¿Lo tienes? ―preguntó.

El hombre asintió. ―Estaba donde tú dijiste, guardada entre los libros y la ropa de cama. ―Charlie se había sorprendido al enterarse de que una buena parte de las posesiones de Mellick habían sido compradas por un inversor en Boston, un hombre que, aparentemente, tenía poco tiempo para gastarlo investigándolas a conciencia -y poca idea del valor del sable.

También se había negado a venderlo -al igual que el resto de cosas de Mellick. Así que Charlie se había visto obligado a utilizar otras opciones menos agradables.

No podía robarlo él mismo, por supuesto. Charlie Swan, Hombre de Negocios Respetable, no podía arriesgarse con tal cosa. Podía, sin embargo, contratar a alguien que no tuviera que preocuparse con la reputación o la posición social.

―¿Dónde está? ―preguntó Charlie.

El hombre le estudió con una mirada oscura, luego cogió la espada tapada por un paño de un estante que tenía detrás y la entregó. El pulso de Charlie se aceleró al coger el sable, desenvolviéndolo con dedos temblorosos. A primera vista supo que era lo que estaba buscando, la imagen del diario de Edward había cobrado vida frente a sus ojos.

―Todavía está el asunto de mi pago, ―empezó el hombre, pero Charlie solo movió la mano, lanzando una bolsita de monedas sin apartar la mirada del sable. El hombre se guardó las monedas y se marchó sin decir otra palabra.

Charlie volvió a envolver rápidamente la espada y se la metió bajo el abrigo antes de salir a la noche.

\- . - . - . - . -

No podía dormir.

Charlie había vuelto a casa, escondiendo con cuidado el sable al fondo de una alacena de madera de cerezo antes de irse a la cama. Se había detenido en la habitación de Bella, como hacía a menudo antes de retirarse, sonriendo al verla dormir pacíficamente entre el edredón y las almohadas.

Pero cuando se metió entre sus propias sábanas, el sueño se le escapó -su cabeza daba vueltas con pensamientos del tesoro y lo que haría después. Avisaría a Edward, por supuesto; lo honorable era que compartiese su buena fortuna con el hombre que le había puesto en ese camino en primer lugar.

Por no mencionar el hecho de que Edward tenía el diario. Si Charlie tenía alguna esperanza de encontrar el oro, tendría que trabajar con Edward.

Le costaría un poco contactar con su viejo amigo, que se había convertido en capitán de la _Flecha_ a la muerte de Sam de Acero. Solo podía esperar que alguno de los contactos conocidos para comunicarse con el barco durante su tiempo en el mar todavía pudiera avisarle.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Charlie echó atrás las sábanas, parando en la cocina para coger una taza de leche antes de dirigirse a su biblioteca. Dejando el farol en su escritorio, dejó que su mirada vagase por las estanterías que se alineaban contra la pared. Tal vez, leer un poco le calmara lo suficiente para conciliar el sueño.

Sus ojos fueron a la alacena de madera de cerezo. No sabía a quién se creía que engañaba con tales ideas. Charlie sonrió sarcásticamente, recuperando el sable de su escondite. Tomó asiento a su escritorio, quitando la tela y explorando la espada en profundidad.

No parecía nada especial; la vaina no tenía adornos, la cuchilla era afilada y curvada, lo único medianamente extravagante estaba en el gravado decorativo del apoyo para los nudillos y el zafiro engastado en la empuñadura.

Charlie acercó más el farol, examinando el gravado alrededor de la gema.

_Dixitque Deus fiat lux et facta est lux._

_Y Dios dijo, _―_Que se haga la luz. _―_Y la luz se hizo._

Charlie frunció el ceño, ponderando la importancia de las Escrituras. Lo había visto antes, por supuesto, cuando Edward le había enseñado el boceto que había en el diario. Sin embargo, él tampoco había tenido ni idea de qué significaba exactamente -si es que significaba algo.

Pasó su pulgar por el zafiro, frunciendo el ceño cuando notó que parecía un poco torcido, casi como si...

Levantó el sable para tener la gema al nivel de los ojos. La verdad es que si que tenía un ángulo raro, aunque no era aparente sin examinarlo de cerca. Presionó el zafiro y bailó un poco, pero no pudo ponerlo completamente en su sitio -era como si hubiese algo atrapado debajo.

Charlie buscó en su cajón un abrecartas y lo deslizó en el agujero, moviéndolo suavemente y luego con un poco más de fuerza. Con un _pop_, la gema salió volando al otro lado de la habitación, saltando por el grueso enmoquetado. Algo más se deslizó también, cayendo al suelo a sus pies.

―¿Qué demonios? ―murmuró, agachándose para buscarlo bajo el escritorio. Captó un destello de metal cerca de la pata de su silla y lo cogió, con la excitación empezando a desbordarse por su pecho. Sintió el disco de metal frío en la palma de su mano y frunció el ceño mientras intentaba determinar qué era exactamente -y porqué estaba escondido bajo la joya del sable.

Era deforme, los bordes o estaban gastados o habían sido cortados en descuidados ángulos, y tenía un agujero grande cerca del centro y otro más pequeño hacia el borde. Le dio vueltas unas cuantas veces, inclinándose hacia el farol para intentar verlo más claramente. Solo pudo descubrir un diseño a un lado – el desvanecido contorno de un escudo.

―Maldición, ―murmuró.

Era una moneda. _La_ moneda, si no se equivocaba. Aparentemente, al apropiarse de una de las reliquias de Mellick, había obtenido dos sin darse cuenta.

Edward estaría asombrado. Todavía tenían por delante un camino difícil -la búsqueda de la copa y la llave, al igual que el mapa mencionado en el diario- pero eso... eso era más de lo que había esperado.

Sin embargo, Charlie tenía que ser cuidadoso. Si Aro se enteraba de su descubrimiento, no tenía duda de que el pirata iría en busca del sable. ¿Y si ponía también las manos en la moneda?

No, Charlie no podía permitir que eso pasara.

Dejó la moneda en su escritorio y se levantó para recoger el zafiro. Con cuidado, lo colocó de nuevo en su sitio, un poco sorprendido cuando entró con una ligera presión de sus dedos. Volvió a meter el sable en su vaina y lo dejó una vez más en la alacena, colocando varios montones de libros delante antes de cerrar las puertas.

Pensativo, cogió la moneda, frotándola entre los dedos pulgar e índice. No podía esconder la moneda cerca del sable. Contempló guardársela en el bolsillo, pero le preocupó que esa tampoco pudiese ser la mejor opción. Sin duda, si Aro le encontraba, la primera orden que daría la sabandija sería registrar su persona.

No, tenía que pensar en el escondite correcto; algún lugar en el que pudiera tenerlo vigilado, pero en el que Aro nunca pensaría en mirar.

Charlie bostezó, sintiendo de repente el cansancio de la excitación de la noche. Colocó la moneda bajo un candelabro en el pasillo, determinado a encontrar un plan mejor por la mañana.

\- . - . - . - . -

―¿Papa? ―Bella entró en la biblioteca la tarde siguiente, sacudiendo a su padre de sus pensamientos―. ¿Estás bien? Pareces distraído.

Cómo pasaba a menudo recientemente, Charlie se quedó mirando maravillado un momento a la chica -no, joven _mujer_\- que tenía delante. En muchos sentidos, era la viva imagen de su madre: pequeña pero lejos de ser delicada, con sus ojos oscuros imitando a los de su fallecida esposa. Su sonrisa, sin embargo, era de él; a menudo se lo decía cualquiera que les hubiera visto juntos.

Le regaló una de esas sonrisas en ese momento, señalándole que se acercara con un movimiento de la mano. ―Oh, estoy bien. Solo son negocios, querida. Nada que deba preocuparte.

Bella fue hasta su escritorio y se apoyó en el borde. ―Trabajas demasiado, ―le regañó ella, estirando la mano hacia la de él―. Tienes que relajarte más. He oído que va a haber un baile en casa de los Chesterfield la semana que viene, y la viuda Hargrove asistirá con su sobrina.

Charlie rodó los ojos. Bella siempre estaba conspirando para volver a casarle. Sin embargo, él no tenía interés en tal cosa. No es que le faltase compañía femenina; simplemente elegía relaciones que eran de naturaleza un poco más libre.

―¿Por qué siempre estás intentando casarme? ―preguntó él con una risa―. ¿No se supone que ese es mi trabajo? Por cierto, ¿cómo está el joven Sr. Woodward?

Bella resopló. ―Alistair aparentemente está centrando sus atenciones en otra parte, ―dijo―. Lo que está bien, porque tampoco es que me gustara. Siempre olía un poco a pescado. ―Arrugó la nariz.

―Su familia posee una reputada flota pesquera. No es su culpa, ―la regañó Charlie sin sentir verdaderamente enfado. A él tampoco le había gustado realmente Woodward. Por supuesto, ningún hombre sería lo suficientemente bueno para su Bella.

Dudó brevemente y luego metió la mano en el cajón de su escritorio. ―Tengo algo para ti, ―dijo, sacando la moneda. Le había puesto una cadena de plata y en ese momento la extendía hacia su hija, con el disco girando ligeramente y reflejando la luz.

Ella sonrió, levantando la moneda en sus dedos y dejando colgar la cadena. ―¿Qué es? ―preguntó.

Charlie no estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto al darle a Bella la moneda. Había intentado toda su vida mantenerla apartada de los aspectos más nefarios de su profesión. Aún así aquello era por ella -_todo_ era por ella- y, si algo le sucedía, al menos ella tendría la moneda. Avisaría a Edward de que la encontrase, solo por si acaso.

―¿Papa?

Charlie sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, tomando el collar y deslizando la cadena sobre la cabeza de Bella. ―Es un amuleto de buena suerte, ―dijo―. Lo adquirí durante mis viajes y pensé dártelo. Tal vez te asista en la ardorosa tarea de encontrar esposo. ―Le guiñó el ojo y Bella gritó con falsa furia, dándole un golpecito en el brazo con una risa.

―Tal vez _tú_ deberías llevarlo entonces, ―contestó ella, levantando la moneda y frotándola entre sus dedos.

―¿Ves el agujero? ―dijo Charlie, ignorando su pulla―. Fue hecho por una daga que apuntaba al corazón de un oficial de caballería británico. Le salvó la vida.

Bella sonrió satisfecha. ―No me digas.

Charlie se encogió de hombros. ―Podría ser. También he oído que si deslizas un mechón de tu pelo a través del agujero, te harás enormemente rico.

―Tendré que probar eso.

Charlie estiró la mano hacia la de su hija. ―Todo lo que pido es que lo mantengas siempre contigo, cerca de tu corazón.

Bella se quedó muy quieta y su sonrisa cayó al ver la seria expresión de él. ―¿Papa? ¿Qué sucede?

―No es nada. Solo... prométemelo, ¿lo harás? Significaría mucho para mí. ―Le mantuvo la mirada un largo momento, instándola a sentir la importancia de lo que le estaba pidiendo, esperando que no hiciera más preguntas.

Ella asintió lentamente. ―Está bien, papa. Lo prometo. ―Deslizó la moneda en el interior de su corpiño y luego se inclinó para besarle la mejilla―. Nunca me lo quitaré. Gracias.

Charlie cerró los ojos, exhalando silenciosamente con alivio. ―De nada. ―Sonrió mientras ella se echaba atrás y le dio una palmadita en la mano―. Ahora, creo que esto merece una celebración. Le he pedido a la Sra. Hennessey que prepare algo especial para la cena.

―¿Celebración?

Le guiñó el ojo. ―Bueno, sí, por esa fortuna que vas a obtener después de usar el amuleto.

Bella soltó una risita, enganchando su brazo con el de él mientras salían de la biblioteca. ―¿No deberíamos esperar hasta que realmente gane estas riquezas antes de celebrarlo?

―Bueno, no hay forma de asegurar lo rápido que te harás rica y yo tengo ganas de celebrar esta noche.

Rieron juntos mientras entraban en el comedor, y Charlie la entretuvo con otra historia de cómo la moneda llego a tener un agujero. Bella le consintió, como siempre, pero mantuvo su promesa. Durante las siguientes semanas, Charlie siempre vio la cadena alrededor de su cuello, aunque la moneda se mantenía escondida bajo sus ropas.

Ella se encontró con el sable una tarde mientras buscaba uno de sus libros favoritos. Charlie se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta cuando la vio frente a las puertas abiertas de la alacena, con el sable en las manos.

―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó cuando le vio.

Charlie tragó, obligándose a parecer casual mientras se acercaba a ella.

―Oh, fue un regalo del Comodoro Perry, ―dijo él―. Me lo obsequió cuando dejé el barco.

―¿De verdad? ―dijo ella, sacando el sable de su envoltorio―. Una elección extraña para un regalo, ¿no crees?

Charlie se encogió de hombros. ―Solo fue algo que se liberó de uno de los barcos pirata que abordamos. Solo un gesto, en realidad. Nada más. ―Lo cogió de sus manos, incapaz de esconder la sonrisa por el orgullo de poseer el sable. Bella, por supuesto, confundió su significado, creyendo que su sonrisa venía de recibir tal reconocimiento de un oficial superior.

―¿Y esto? ―preguntó ella cuando vio el grabado alrededor del zafiro―. Ya sabes que tristemente no se me da muy bien el latín.

Charlie rio. ―Es de la Biblia y, obviamente, tengo que invertir más tiempo en tu educación, ―bromeó―. Libro del Génesis, Capítulo 1, Versículo 3: _Y Dios dijo, 'Que se haga la luz', y la luz se hizo._

Bella murmuró pensativa. ―Que cosa más rara para grabar en una espada, ¿no te parece? ―Cuando Charlie no respondió, ella levantó la mirada―. ¿Por qué lo tienes escondido? Deberíamos vaciar un estante-

―No. ―Al ver la mirada de sorpresa de Bella, añadió―, Prefiero mantener los recuerdos de mi tiempo en el mar fuera de la vista. No todos ellos son agradables.

Bella todavía parecía un poco confusa, pero asintió y volvió a envolver la espada, recolocándola en la alacena. ―Como desees, ―dijo―. Pero tienes que saber que, sin importar lo que tuvieras que hacer en la Marina, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. ―Pasó a su lado de camino a la puerta, poniéndose de puntillas para besarle la mejilla antes de dejar la habitación.

Charlie colapsó en su silla de escritorio, con la culpa de sus mentiras pesándole en los hombros. Al final, lo único que le hacía seguir adelante era la esperanza de que el premio hiciera merecer la pena tanto engaño.

Se puso de pie y fue hasta la ventana, mirando al muelle que había entre los dos edificios al otro lado de la calle. Charlie todavía no había avisado a Edward, había estado navegando por las islas del sur de Florida y Charlie no podía arriesgarse a pasar el mensaje por numerosas manos. Sin embargo, le habían avisado de que se había visto a la _Flecha_ dirigiéndose al norte, así que pronto -tal vez en un día o dos- tendría la oportunidad de compartir sus noticias con el buen capitán.

Tal vez Edward también había tenido algo de suerte. Solo podía tener esperanza.

\- . - . - . - . -

Esa noche, Charlie se despertó por un golpe sordo en el piso de abajo. Siempre había tenido el sueño ligero, incluso más después del tiempo que había pasado en el mar, y se levantó rápidamente, siguiendo el sonido. Se detuvo brevemente en la habitación de Bella, pero ella todavía dormía profundamente y cerró la puerta, esperando no molestarla. La casa estaba en silencio, así que tal vez había imaginado el ruido -o simplemente podría haber sido un gato callejero cazando ratones bajo el porche delantero otra vez.

Bajó las escaleras, deteniéndose al oír un crujido y luego otro golpe sordo venir de la biblioteca. Sus ojos se movieron frenéticos, buscando algo que usar como arma, ya que sus pistolas estaban bajo llave en el último cajón de su escritorio.

Su bastón estaba apoyado cerca de la puerta principal y fue rápidamente hasta él, agarrándolo en su puño mientras caminaba de puntillas hacia la biblioteca. Con un silencioso siseo, deslizó la cuchilla de su vaina y presionó la espalda contra la pared al lado de la puerta. Respiró profundamente y miró alrededor de la esquina, su corazón se aceleró al ver a un hombre rebuscando en sus estantes, sacando libros a puñados y dejándolos caer al suelo.

Reconoció esa espalda -el pelo negro enredado y el familiar abrigo oscuro.

_Aro._

_Aro el Despiadado_.

En su maldita casa.

Charlie se deslizó en la habitación, con la daga preparada ante él mientras se acercaba al hombre. Revisó rápidamente las esquinas oscuras, aliviado porque Aro pareciese estar solo.

Al menos eso esperaba. Esperaba que los hombres que sin duda había llevado con él estuvieran fuera y no buscando en el resto de la casa.

_Bella._

El miedo le atenazó el corazón, haciéndole tropezar un poco con uno de los libros tirados. Aro se dio rápidamente la vuelta y Charlie cargó hacia él, embistiendo con su hoja hacia el estómago del hombre.

Aro gruñó, apenas consiguiendo girar y esquivar el golpe; la hoja le arrugó un lado de la casaca, pero no consiguió herir la carne. Charlie se preparó para otro ataque, pero Aro fue rápido y le dio dos puñetazos en la cara antes de que pudiese recuperarse. Charlie se tambaleó, sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarársela y corriendo a ciegas hacia él de nuevo -el miedo y la desesperación le empujaban hacia delante. Su daga encontró carne en el brazo de Aro y el hombre siseó por el dolor, apartándole de un empujón y dándole una patada en el estómago.

Charlie cayó contra el escritorio y la daga se le escapó de entre los dedos. Aro le placó antes de que pudiese recuperarla y los hombres cayeron al suelo en un borrón de puños acentuados por gruñidos ahogados. Rodaron por la moqueta y Charlie vio la daga; se estiró hacia ella, rozando apenas con los dedos el frío metal.

Un chasquido le hizo quedarse helado en su sitio, con el brazo todavía estirado. Lentamente, giró la cabeza, solo para sentir el cañón de la pistola de Aro presionado contra su sien.

―Bueno, bueno. Charlie Swan, ―siseó, escupiendo sangre en la moqueta y con la cara a solo unos centímetros de la de Charlie―. Parece que todavía te quedan ganas de pelear, después de todo.

―¿Qué quieres?

―_Sabes_ lo que quiero, ―escupió Aro―. Ahora voy a levantarme y tú vas a quedarte justo aquí. A no ser que quieras que mis chicos le hagan una visita a esa preciosa chica que tienes en el piso de arriba.

Charlie se puso rígido. Aro sonrió ampliamente.

―Sí, he visto a la moza, ―susurró―. Sería una pena que algo malo le pasara a una chica inocente, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

―Tócala y te-

―¿Tú qué, Charlie? ¿Me matarás? Parece mucho lío teniendo en cuenta que podrías evitarlo dándome lo. Que. Quiero. ―Acentuó sus palabras con ligeros golpes de la pistola en la sien de Charlie. Charlie tragó con dificultad, pero no dijo nada más; el miedo por su hija le tenía paralizado.

―Buen hombre, ―dijo Aro, poniéndose de pie lentamente y manteniendo la pistola apuntada en su dirección. Respiró profundamente, limpiándose un poco de sangre del labio y escupiendo de nuevo. Charlie se sentó y se inclinó contra el escritorio.

―Ahora, ―dijo Aro―. ¿Dónde está el sable?

―No sé-

―¡Sé que tú lo tienes! ―saltó Aro―. ¿Crees que el hombre que contrataste es el epítome de la discreción? El hombre habla libremente cuando se le ablanda con cerveza y, cuando me enteré, no hicieron falta más que unas pocas monedas para que me dijera todo.

Aro gruñó. ―Por supuesto, no mencionó el oro, pero soy un hombre inteligente, Charlie. ¿Un amigo de Eddie 'Un-Ojo' buscando una espada en particular? Y, ¿qué debería haber encontrado cuando investigaba al hombre que tenía esa espada, sino que fue obtenida de entre los bienes de un tal Simon Mellick?

―Te lo preguntaré una vez más, ―dijo―, y no agotes mi paciencia o la chica está muerta.

―¿Dónde está el sable?

Charlie palideció, abandonando en ese momento toda esperanza. No tenía elección.

―En la alacena, ―murmuró.

―Excelente, ―dijo Aro con un asentimiento de aprobación―. Te agradecería que lo cogieras para mí. ―Hizo una señal con la pistola―. Rápido.

Charlie se puso de pie y fue cojeando hasta la alacena. La abrió y estiró la mano hacia el fondo, sacando el sable antes de girarse hacia Aro.

―En el escritorio, ―ordenó―, y toma asiento ahí.

Charlie hizo lo que se le pedía, dejando la espada en su escritorio, y pasando sobre el desastre de papeles y libros para sentarse en la silla cerca de la ventana. La daga estaba tirada en el suelo fuera de su alcance.

Aro apartó el envoltorio de tela, sonriendo por lo que vio.

Lo re-envolvió rápidamente y se lo colocó bajo el brazo. ―Ha sido un placer verte de nuevo, Charlie. La verdad es que ha pasado mucho tiempo, ―dijo, con una inclinación de su sombrero―. Me marcharé, pero no intentes seguirme, ¿está bien? Odiaría tener que volver.

Caminó hacia la puerta, girándose en el último momento. Charlie le miró, viendo toda su esperanza de un futuro mejor -de una vida de reputación para su hija- marchándose con él. Charlie seguiría intentando ganarse la vida a duras penas, pero había empezado a darse cuenta de que sin el tesoro tenía dos opciones: una honrada vida casi en la pobreza o hacer negocio con los criminales que había conocido durante su vida como pirata, un negocio que le tendría mirando eternamente sobre su hombro.

Y mintiendo a Bella.

Con una ola de desesperación, se lanzó a por la daga y se puso de pira, cargando hacia Aro.

Fue demasiado lento.

Aro giró sobre sus talones, disparando la pistola antes de que Charlie diera dos pasos. Charlie tropezó, dejando caer la daga, y se llevó las manos al estómago.

Dolía. ¿Qué había pasado?

Bajó la mirada, asombrado por el líquido rojo que se extendía entre sus dedos, y cayó de rodillas.

―Es una lástima, Charlie, ―dijo Aro, volviéndose a colocar la pistola en su cinturón―. De verdad eras un hombre decente, y matar a hombres decentes me arruina el día. ―Volvió a entrar en la habitación, cerniéndose sobre él -¿cómo había terminado Charlie tumbado? No recordaba haberse caído- y sacudió la cabeza con arrepentimiento.

―Una pena, de verdad, ―dijo antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse, cerrando la puerta principal silenciosamente tras él.

―Bella- ―susurró Charlie.

Como si le hubiera oído, su hija entró corriendo en la habitación un momento después. ―¿Papa? Me ha parecido oír- ―Soltó un grito ahogado al verle en el suelo―. ¡Papa!

Charlie intentó hablar, pero algo espeso y salado le llenaba la boca. Le costaba respirar. Bella corrió a su lado, poniéndose su cabeza en el regazo.

―¿Papa? ¿Qué ha pasado? No... no... ―Le acarició la cabeza y los dedos se le llenaron de sangre―. Debería ir a buscar un médico- ―Empezó a levantarse, pero Charlie consiguió levantar la mano y agarrarle la muñeca, jadeando entre la sangre que tenía en la boca.

―No, papa, ―sollozó―. No, por favor... no...

Charlie se sentía mareado, un sordo entumecimiento reemplazaba el dolor. En realidad era bastante agradable, excepto por su incapacidad de respirar. Se dio cuenta, finalmente, de que estaba a punto de morir.

―No... Papa...

En realidad estaba bien. No dolía tanto. Si no fuera por Bella... pobre Bella, que se quedaba sola. Tenía algo de dinero guardado y la casa sería suya. Sobreviviría. Pero la supervivencia no era suficiente, ¿verdad?

―No me dejes...

No, su Bella todavía era muy joven y sin un esposo que la cuidara -que la protegiera- sería vulnerable en ese horrible mundo. Y si Aro decidía volver a por ella...

Luchó, moviendo los brazos al pensarlo.

―Está bien, papa. ―Más sollozos.

Si todavía hubiera avisado a Edward... El joven capitán era un criminal, pero uno con honor -al menos a ojos de Charlie. Él cuidaría de su hija. Tal vez...

Tal vez si Bella supiera que podía acudir a él en busca de ayuda.

Levantó la mirada a su hija y le pareció que ella se alejaba flotando de él por un largo túnel. Estiró la mano, sorprendiéndose cuando pudo tocarle la cara. Con un esfuerzo extraordinario, se limpió la sangre de la boca, desesperado por decirle que encontrase a Edward Cullen.

_Dile lo que ha pasado. Él te mantendrá a salvo de Aro. Todo irá bien. Solo encuentra a Edward Cullen._

Pero, mientras su cuerpo luchaba contra sus esfuerzos, él solo consiguió soltar una palabra.

―Cullen.

Jadeó, ahogándose con la sangre y dejando el resto sin decir.

Sí, Charlie Swan había intentado llevar una buena vida.

Pero, en esos últimos momentos en que su hija estaba encorvada llorando sobre su cuerpo, no tuvo más oportunidades para intentarlo.

Solo podía esperar que lo que había hecho fuera suficiente.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, como os dije ayer, este outtake es el que pone fin a esta historia. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndola tanto como yo traduciéndola.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

Estad atentas porque en breve subiré otra traducción. Se llama Rise y la autora es Rochelle Allison. ¡Esta vez es de mafiosos! Iré dejando el summary y adelantos en mi blog bellstranslations . esy . es

Nos leemos pronto,

-Bells ;)


End file.
